Reflexiones de un niño
by eva-cion
Summary: El Santuario al fin está esclareciendo el papel que pinta Kiki en esta guerra sin cuartel, por desgracia no son los únicos que están interesados en el joven lemuriano. Por suerte esta vez el Santuario de Atenea está preparado…
1. Sacrificio

Bueno esta es mi primera incursión en el mudo fanfiction, así que no me hago responsable de los resultados, no es broma. Bueno solo espero que les guste este primer capitulo de esta historia, que sinceramente no se como va ha continuar ¬_¬U. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, lo que sea me gustaría saberlas para poder mejor en próximos capítulos.

Bueno que quede claro que no escribo con ningún tipo de animo de lucro, realmente no creo que ganase mucho. Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia. Una vez aclarado esto que comience la historia...

_**Reflexiones de un niño**_

_by eva_cion_

_**Sacrificio**_

_**Dos años**__. Ese es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde aquella fatídica noche. Dos años hace que mi vida quedó marcada. Pase de ser un niño feliz e inocente, a ser uno triste y amargado. Un niño que perdió a su maestro, amigo y padre, todo en una misma noche. Una noche en la que las lágrimas inundaron el Santuario, lloraban la perdida de sus caballeros más valientes, a manos de una muerte injusta, por una justa causa: __**Atenea**__._

_Ella fue por quien ellos se sacrificaron gustosamente, para salvar a su Diosa, a la Protectora de la Paz…_

_Y en cambio, sin duda alguna, esa misma diosa por la que dieron su vida, es la que más ha sufrido su ausencia._

_Atenea, nuestra diosa, habría dado su vida por proteger la de sus amados caballeros, habría muerto por ellos y, por __**nosotros**__... Atenea, diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría, quería, no... ¡ __**deseaba**__! morir por ellos… pero no pudo ser... Ellos, los Caballeros de Oro, sacrificaron sus vidas, dejando tras de si dolor... y vacío. Un vacío difícil de llenar._

_Ni una sola sonrisa ha vuelto asomarse al rostro de nuestra deidad. Esta viva pero su espíritu murió con ellos. No deja de culparse por sus muertes y por su propia debilidad, si ella hubiese sido más fuerte ellos aun estarían aquí. Eso es lo que no deja de repetir. Probablemente tenga razón..._

_Esto ha sido así durante estos dos años de soledad, en los cuales el Santuario no ha querido, o más bien, no ha __**podido**__ olvidar a esos magníficos caballeros, pues sus efigies se levantan desafiantes, como un mero adorno de jardín, en nuestro cementerio, en una burda imagen de lo que una vez fueron._

_Y mientras ellos duermen en su pétreo sueño eterno, yo soy lo único que queda de referencia en este mundo de esos admirables cosmos dorados, que una vez los distinguían a ellos de simples soldados, y que ahora jamás volverán a brillar..._

- ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí?.Ya sabes que la señora no desea que nada perturbe el descanso de los caballeros.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo las reflexiones del pequeño.

- ¿ "_Perturbar_"?. Sabes también como yo que en su estado es imposible que nada les "_perturbe_", Amazona del Águila.- Contestó con desgana.

- ... Lo se, ... solo... solo es una excusa de su señora para mantenerte alejado del cementerio.- Respondió Marin.

- ¿ No querrás decir más bien de sus estatuas?.- Dijo el jovencito, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, indicando una colosal estatua de piedra que adornaba el centro del cementerio, en la cual se podían distinguir a la perfección los desnudos cuerpos de los antiguos , y ahora fallecidos, **Caballeros de Oro**.

- Desde su fallecimiento, no habido día en el que no vinieses aquí. Atenea está preocupada por ti. No has vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces, es como si hubieses perdido tus ganas de vivir.- Comentó la joven amazona.- Por eso Atenea no quiere que vengas más, para que no te aferres al pasado…-

- ¡ Es qué acaso es delito visitar la tumba de mi maestro!.- Refunfuño el pequeño - ¿ Es qué tu no los añoras, Marin?. Tú también estabas muy unida a ellos, o al menos a uno. ¡ Soy el único al que no le importa reconocer que los hecha en falta!.- Gritó malhumorado.

La joven pelirroja observó por un instante la inmensa estatua. Sus ojos se clavaron en una figura en concreto... suspiró y contestó al pequeño:

- No pasa un solo día de mi triste existencia en el que no piense en ellos. Pero no por ello me voy a dejar hundir en la miseria. Tengo que seguir viviendo, pues ese era su deseo. El deseo por el cual se sacrificaron. ¡ Querían que **viviésemos**!- Enfatizó la joven.

- Comprendo...- Suspiró el chico.

- Bien, pues si es así, vayámonos ya, Kiki.- Terminó Marin.

El nombrado chico se levantó de su, hasta ahora, lugar de reflexión y, se dispuso a marchar.

La joven amazona del águila, de ya 18 años, observaba como el joven aprendiz de Aries se disponía a marcharse. No cabía duda de que estos dos años había hecho mella en el muchacho. Ya tenía 10 años y, aunque seguía siendo un niño, empezaba a vislumbrarse en el, la misma madurez que destacó siempre en su maestro. Seguía haciendo sus travesuras, aunque en mucha menor medida, cosa que muchos agradecieron, pero, pasado un tiempo, terminaron echándose de menos sus continuas bromas y trastadas, además, aunque a veces hacia alguna que otra, en sus ojos siempre había una sombra de tristeza y soledad, que amenazaba con no desaparecer…

Su aspecto también había cambiado, ahora era más alto, su pelo también había crecido y, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le caía por debajo de los hombros. Debido a su entrenamiento diario, su cuerpo ya empezaba a moldearse, dejando vislumbrar, su incipiente musculatura. Pero, además de su cambió físico y mental, también sus habilidades lo habían hecho. Ahora tenía un mejor control de sus poderes.

Sí, definitivamente, Kiki, había **cambiado**, se estaba convirtiendo en un excelente ejemplar de lemuriano, significase eso lo que significase…

- Bien ya estoy listo.- Dijo el pequeño, llevando sobre su hombro un pequeño petate.

Marin asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron la marcha regreso al Santuario. Regreso a la **soledad**...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado. Se que es un poco lento al principio pero prometo que se ira poniéndole más interesante según avance, y también prometo que saldrán nuestros queridos caballeros de oro, solo denme tiempo para pensar la continuación.

Bueno ya saben si tienen quejas, sugerencias, ideas, amenazas de muerte... solo tienen que escribirme un e-mail o dejarme reviews

Hasta pronto y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Decision

**Xanxel**: Muchas gracias por tu review, eres la primera, fuera de mi entorno familiar, que me da su opinión sobre una de mis historias ñ.ñ. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarte al final, lo haré lo mejor posible... y le hecharé un ojo a ese fic tuyo, haber si me ayuda. De nuevo graciassss!!!

**Ale-chan**: Gracias!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que no te pareciese lento, sinceramente a mi todas mis historias me parecen lentas jejeje ñ.ñ'. Voy hacer todo lo posible por no abandonar el proyecto, a mi me da rabia leer una historia y quedarme con la intriga de saber como continua. Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

Solo una aclaración antes de empezar, los párrafos en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kiki.

Bueno ya saben que ni los personajes de Saint Seiya ni la historia no me pertenecen.

_**Decisión**_

Era noche cerrada en el Santuario cuando dos figuras encapuchadas llegaban desde la colina del cementerio. Una de las figuras era más alta que la otra y se distinguía entre los dobleces de la capa una silueta femenina, la otra era algo más baja y, aunque su capucha le cubría completamente el rostro, se veía perfectamente sus ojos, esos ojos violentas que fuese a donde fuese, siempre lo marcaban como _**El Lemuriano**_. Así era como todo el Santuario le había empezado a llamar después de la muerte de su maestro. - Bueno al fin y al cabo ahora soy el único lemuriano_.-_ Pensaba Kiki, era imposible que le confundiesen con otro.

Recorrieron el Santuario a paso ligero, atrayendo hacia si, las miradas curiosas de los guardias, que se sorprendían de ver al Lemuriano fuera de su templo o lejos de la Señora. - Otro motivo más por el cual destaco allá a donde voy._-_ Pensó Kiki.- Soy el niño _"__mimado__" _de su señoría_…- _

Y todo esto simplemente por que al desaparecer el Caballero de Aries, no quedaba nadie para hacerse cargo de su pequeño aprendiz, además claro, de que él se negó en rotundo a que le impusiesen otro maestro que no fuese el suyo. Sólo Marin consiguió que el pequeño aceptase tomar clases con ella, pero nunca la consideró su maestra. Por todo eso Atenea en persona se hizo cargo del pequeño, ella se sentía responsable de su tristeza, además de que él siempre estuvo a su lado protegiéndola.

- Estar bajo su protección es como una forma de agradecerme todo el daño ocasionado-, imaginó el joven lemuriano.- Lo cual solo conseguía que lo desdeñasen aún más por eso. ¡ **Ja**, como si él hubiese decidido perder a su maestro!.

El Santuario también había sufrido las consecuencias de la Guerra Santa, la mitad del lugar aparecía medio derrumbado y, la otra mitad derrumbado del todo. Los templos que más habían sufrido con la embestida de Hades habían sido los 12 Templos Zodiacales, en especial los templos de Aries y Virgo. Estos dos templos habían quedado completamente destruidos, dejando sólo tras ellos, la imagen y el recuerdo del esplendor del que una vez hicieron gala. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los supervivientes de tan cruenta batalla, el Santuario aun distaba mucho de estar recuperado...

Kiki se acercó con paso lento hasta lo que quedaba del templo que se suponía debía proteger. Habían empezado su reconstrucción y ya se podía distinguir entre el desorden, que iba a ser un magnifico templo, pero aún estaba lejos de exhibir su belleza de antaño.

- De vuelta al "hogar"- dijo el pelirrojo. Marín se limitó a observar como el pequeño entraba en su devastado templo, no sabía que podía decir para consolar el corazón destrozado del pequeño, pues ella estaba igual, ella también había perdido a un ser muy querido en aquella batalla, Aioria de Leo, obviamente lamentaba la pérdida de todos los caballeros, pero perder a Aioria supuso tremendo golpe para su espíritu. Ella comprendía el dolor de Kiki...

* * *

_Marín sabía bien lo que es el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Ella me comprendía. Y, a diferencia del resto, no trataba de presionarme. Se limita a observar y consolar…._

_¡ Por que no podrían entender que solo necesitaba estar solo!. _

_Si estaba solo, si no me relacionaba con nadie, no podría encariñarme de ellos y, me sería mucho más fácil de superar cuando los fuesen a matar. No quería volver a sufrir por la perdida de alguien. No quería volver a __**sufrir**__..._

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura, el suelo frío, ella paseaba descalza por su habitación, le agradaba la sensación de sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies, la hacia sentir viva y, hacia tanto que no se sentía así. Las sirvientas habían intentado encender las velas de la habitación, pero ella las despachó, no deseaba ver su alrededor, sólo deseaba la oscuridad, pues así es como se sentía su alma, oscura y perdida. Pero eso iba ha cambiar, se había estado preparando para este momento estos dos años, había estado luchando por la liberación de sus almas sin éxito, pero ya no más, hoy, esa misma noche, todo iba a cambiar, volvería a ser como antes. Aunque para ello tuviese que desafiar a todos los dioses habidos y por haber en el firmamento. Necesitaba más que nunca a sus fieles caballeros, la sombra de la guerra merodeaba por el Santuario y sus fuerzas estaban muy debilitadas para hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza...

La puerta sonó, alguien llamaba insistentemente tratado de recibir contestación desde el interior. Ella no estaba para recibir visitas, pero debía hacerlo, sus fieles súbditos estaban preocupados por su aptitud, no quería preocuparles más aún, ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora solo importaba una cosa¡ ellos!.

Se giró en redondo y se sentó sobre un cómodo sofá de abultados cojines, que se encontraba frente al ventanal que daba acceso a la terraza ajardinada de su habitación.

- Adelante- dijo con voz melodiosa

- Mi señora, le traigo lo que me pidió.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- Muy bien, pasa y, déjalo sobre la mesa, Alex.- contestó la diosa.

Alex, era una joven muy hermosa, de esbelta figura y, pelo negro como ala de cuervo, que le caía hasta la cintura, llevando dos largos mechones que bordeaban su rostro, el cual llevaba cubierto con una fría e impasible máscara de metal plateado con bordes negros que marcaban sus labios y ojos. Su armadura se componía de una coracina que cubría su pecho y hombros, coderas y guanteletes metálicos. Las piernas estaban cubiertas por unas rodilleras y espinilleras. Todo esto bajo una malla negra que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. En la cadera llevaba un pareo rojo. La armadura, al igual que su máscara, era plateada con bordes negros que marcaban aún más su silueta.

En la espalda sujeto a la coraza, se distinguía un arco plateado. Era la **Amazona de Sagitta**, la única después del Caballero de Sagitario, cuya armadura incluía un arco.

La joven pasó y depositó sobre la mesa una especie de palo largo envuelto en seda blanca.

- Mi Señora, está segura de lo que va hacer, será peligroso, incluso para usted...-

- He tomado mi decisión, ya nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión, "El" esta de acuerdo con el pago, y yo, y la humanidad necesitamos a los Caballeros de Oro.- interrumpió la joven diosa.- Diles al resto que vengan, y por favor no digas nada a Kiki, no creo que el este de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Esta noche el Santuario **revivirá**…-

- Como ordenéis.- dijo la joven retirándose.

* * *

Un grupo de amazonas encabezadas por Shaina, que era la jefa de seguridad a falta de caballeros, se esparcieron a lo largo de los exteriores del Gran Templo. En sus manos estaba la seguridad de Atenea, no sabían muy bien que iba hacer, pero según la información que habían recibido, quedaría muy vulnerable durante un rato. ¡ No podían correr riesgos!. La diosa de la Sabiduría hizo su aparición vestida con su túnica blanca ondeando al viento, y en su mano derecha llevaba su ¡ báculo!. Las amazonas no daban crédito a sus ojos, desde la guerra contra Hades, la diosa no había vuelo a llevar su báculo consigo, decía que no era merecedora de ello.

- Shaina, ahora voy a entrar a la Gran Sala y, no quiero ser interrumpida. Pase lo que pase¡ No entréis!-. exigió Atenea. La Amazona de Ophiux asintió con la cabeza. Dicho esto Atenea, entró en la Gran Sala cerrándose tras de sí las enormes puertas labradas.

- Tenga cuidado, mi señora- fue lo último que se escuchó decir a Shaina antes de que la visión de su diosa se perdiese tras las puertas de mármol.

La habitación era una gran sala rectangular rodeada de columnas jónicas gigantescas, no tenia ventanas pero aún así la sensación de luminosidad inundaba el lugar, justo en el centro de la sala, en el suelo, se podía ver un gran mosaico circular que representaba el mapa astrológico de los 12 signos zodiacales. La joven se dirigió hacia allí y se colocó justo en el centro...

- Estas segura de lo que vas hacer ¿ hermanita?- Interrumpió una voz la concentración de la diosa.

- ¿ Quién eres?… ¿ Qué quieres de mi?-

- ¡ Oh vamos!, no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi. Para ser la diosa de la sabiduría no tienes buena memoria ¿ no crees hermanita?.-

- ¡ Deja de burlarte de mí, y da la cara!.- Gritó exasperada la chica.

De repente la sala se lleno de una colosal e hiriente luz que albergó todo el recinto, dejando a la joven muchacha cegada por su resplandor. Según se fue mitigando la luz, se fue perfilando una escultural silueta masculina que se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. Cuando la luz por fin se mitigó, Atenea se encontraba frente a frente con un hermoso joven de rasgos angulosos, ojos almendrados, tan claros como las estrellas, pelo largo y rubio, tan liso como el de la propia Atenea, cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa tan enigmática, que cautivaría a cualquiera.

El joven observaba con sonrisa aviesa la reacción de la chica esperando algún tipo de muestra, como si esperase ser reconocido. Viendo que ella solo parecía estar absorta en su sonrisa decidió hablar.

- ¿ Así qué es cierto?, no recuerdas nada de tu vida como diosa antes de tu reencarnación.

- ¿ Perdón?… ¿ De qué estas hablando?. ¿ Quién eres tú?.- Respondió ella.

- Buff... supongo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo.- Resopló- Yo, hermanita, soy Hermes, el Dios Mensajero. Y estoy aquí por expreso deseo de nuestro padre Zeus.-

- ¡¿ Qué?!…-

- No me interrumpas, aún no he acabado... Te traigo un mensaje de él. Quiere saber si realmente este es el destino que elijes. Aún puedes retractarte, si quieres.- Dijo el dios. La diosa lo miró desafiante, y contestó:

- Dile a nuestro padre, dios Hermes, que me halaga su preocupación por mi, pero es innecesaria. Ya he tomado una decisión y estoy dispuesta a llevarla hasta sus máximas consecuencias.-

- Como desees hermanita, pero recuerda esto, la vida de los humanos es efímera en comparación a la de los dioses. Aún con que consiguieses tus objetivos, su destino será el mismo y, tu no habrás obtenido más que dolor. ¡ Recuérdalo!.-

- ¿ Y qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo una vida eterna, llevando el dolor conmigo de no haber hecho nada por esos humanos que lo dieron todo por mi?.

- Ahora comprendo por que siempre fuiste la preferida de nuestro padre. Al igual que él, amas a los humanos..., en fin si esa es tu última respuesta me marcharé. ¡ Ah, una última cosa, hermanita! Si alguna vez necesitas algo de mi solo llámame, soy rápido cuando me reclama una **bella dama**.- Dijo socarronamente guiñándole un ojo.

Otro resplandor volvió a inundar el lugar haciendo que el joven dios desapareciese...

* * *

_- _Parece ser que creen que soy idiota o algo por el estilo. ¡ Por favor, que soy el aprendiz de Aries! Es que acaso han olvidado que mi especialidad son los ataques psíquicos y mentales. Intentar ocultarme algo es en verdad estúpido. Si Alex cree que me ha engañado realmente es más inocente de lo que pensé. Puede que haya cambiado y ya no haga tantas trastadas como antes, pero sigo siendo aquel al que una vez Aldebarán llamó " diablo de pelo rojo". No se que estará tramando Atenea pero, puede estar segura de que no lo hará sin que yo me entere. ¡¿ Qué clase de caballero de oro voy ha ser, si ni si quiera se donde se encuentra mi diosa?!_. - _Pensó Kiki mientras, que con sus poderes telepáticos, se presentó en el techo del Gran Templo.- Bien ahora sólo me queda entrar y...

El techo del templo empezó a vibrar y, un cosmos inmenso, tan intenso como el de la propia Atenea, hizo acto de presencia. Kiki se quedó paralizado¿ de donde venía ese cosmos?. Obviamente no era de Atenea por que lo habría reconocido, pero si no era de ella, entonces ¿ quién se supone que estaba dentro del templo?. El joven lemuriano observó atento a las amazonas, que se pusieron en guardia al percibir dicho cosmos,- _menos mal que son el cuerpo de seguridad_-, pensó irónico el niño.

El pequeño trató de teletransportarse al interior del recinto, pero una barrera mental se lo impedía. Cuando creía que ya estaba por venir lo peor, el cosmos intruso se desvaneció y en su lugar solo quedó el cosmos de Atenea...- esto no es normal, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, espero que no haga una tontería...-

* * *

Atenea se encontraba ya en el centro del mosaico circular, extendió los brazos en cruz y empezó a entonar una salmodia. Su voz sonaba tétrica y vacía de todo sentimiento. El suelo comenzó a temblar al son de su canto, el templo parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, las paredes temblaban y agrietaban. En el exterior el cielo se cubrió de nubes tan negras que parecía el Apocalipsis, relámpagos y truenos se adueñaron del cielo sobre el Santuario. Caballeros y amazonas se paralizaron ante tal espectáculo. Temieron que una nueva Guerra Santa cayese sobre ellos...

Kiki observaba todo atento, definitivamente eso no era normal, pero no creía que fuese el regreso de Hades, pues él que estaba justo encima tenía la certeza de que el cosmos que estaba generando tal demostración de poder era sin duda el de la diosa Atenea.

- Nunca imaginé que Atenea tuviese tal poder. Es impresionante. Ahora comprendo las palabras de mi maestro: " Cuando contemples con tus propios ojos la fuerza y valía de nuestra diosa, borrará de tu ser toda huella de recelo. Es una gran diosa, y es justo decir que te sentirás orgulloso de ser su súbdito y guardián..."- recordó el ariano.

- ' Eso está bien Kiki.'- Interrumpió una voz.- ' Pero debes hacer algo, esta poniendo en riesgo su vida. Si tan orgulloso estas de ser su próximo caballero. Haz algo para merecerte tal título'.- Le dijo la voz a través de su cosmos.

- ' ¡ Déjame en paz!. Eso ya lo se. pero no puedo entrar al templo la barrera mental aún está en pie y me impide el paso'.- Contestó a la extraña voz.

- ' Menudo caballero estas tu hecho. Mas te vale esmerarte más si quieres ser mi portador algún día. No voy a dejar que un alfeñique como tu sea mi caballero'.-

-' ¡ Cállate de una vez!, no eres mas que un estúpido **adorno** de salón'.- Reprochó el lemuriano.

* * *

Mientras, el cielo, pareció quebrarse en dos, los rayos iluminaban el cielo nublado. Atenea llegó al apogeo de su salmodia, aferró con ambas manos su báculo y golpeó el suelo con el. En ese mismo instante un tremendo relámpago cayó del cielo en alguna parte del Santuario.

La joven diosa cayó desmayada sobre el suelo de la colosal estancia. Ya podía descansar tranquila, pronto sus amados caballeros, sus leales guardianes, sus hermanos, estarían de nuevo a su lado...

Mientras no lejos de allí, un rayo de vida quebró la dura piedra de una estatua inerte, una estatua que dio paso a la vida. Catorce figuras condenadas al **ostracismo **regresaban de su largo viaje del mundo de las sombras. Catorce figuras que pronto recuperarían lo que era suyo y volverían hacer que el Santuario brillase de nuevo con su cosmos **dorado**...

* * *

_Continuará..._

**Amazona de Sagitta**: La constelación de Sagitta o de la Flecha, es una de las constelaciones más pequeñas de las 88 existentes, pero no por ello menos importante, de hecho esta compuesta por varias estrellas gigantes, pero destaca sobretodo por sus cúmulos y nebulosas planetarias. Esta pequeña constelación cuya figura es exactamente una flecha, no tiene una mitología definida, aunque se la asocia con la flecha lanzada por Heracles a las aves de Estinfalia o con la flecha con la que Cupido despertó a Psique.


	3. Regreso

**Xanxel**: Me alegra que te guste mi fic y tranquila que no lo dejaré a medias, aunque tenga que teclear con los oídos lo terminareeeeeeeeé xD. Bueno gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Axel01**: Bueno antes de nada gracias por leer mi fic. En cuanto a tus preguntas te diré que los Caballeros de Bronce aparecerán, pero no van ha ser los protagonistas, pues este fic se centra en Kiki y los Dorados. En cuanto a lo de que le pasó a Saori y cual es el precio que tiene que pagar, es algo que se irá descubriendo según avance la historia ( de hecho creo que es lo único que tengo realmente claro u.u'). Bueno de momento eso es todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.

**Ale-chan**: Es cierto que en la serie no desarrollaron bien sus aptitudes como aprendiz, pero si Mu lo eligió para sucesor en algo se le tiene que notar no? O al menos eso pienso yo. Me estoy esforzando mucho para que este fic os guste xD. Es el primero que público y espero no decepcionar a nadie, o al menos no mucho u.û. En cuanto a lo de " algo tan terrible..." supongo que dependerá del punto de vista de cada cual xD, pero hasta más avanzada la historia no se sabrá...

**Shadir**: Gracias por tu review. Trataré de poner más atención en la ortografía, pero es que siempre se me escapa alguna u.u'.

Los párrafos en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kiki.

Ya saben lo de siempre y que todo el mudo dice... ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, que quede claro...

_**Regreso**_

_Cuando vi caer aquel rayo tan intenso, mi alma doy un vuelco, se retorció y se estremeció. Ese rayo llevaba impregnado en él un gran deseo de vida y de esperanza, un anhelo de absolución por los pecados y errores cometidos. Ese rayo era la misma alma de Atenea, que refleja fiel sus ansias más vehementes: El __**Perdón**__._

_Sí, deseaba ser perdonada¡ necesitaba ser perdonada!. Ella condenó a una existencia llena de sufrimiento a sus paladines más fieles. Les condenó al exilio y al repudió por sus acciones. ¡ Fueron castigados por su propia debilidad! y, ese era un hecho que ella no podía olvidar._

_Cuando aquel rayo descendió en alguna parte del Santuario, presentí que nuestro destino estaba a punto de alterarse drásticamente. No había duda de que está noche marcaría nuestro sino y, el del resto del planeta..._

* * *

El cementerio, lugar último de reposo y paz eterna, se había llenado súbitamente de una extraña actividad impropia de él. Los caballeros de bronce encargados de la seguridad no salían de su asombro, justo en el centro del camposanto se hallaba la estatua de los Caballeros de Oro o, mejor dicho, **debería **encontrarse la estatua, pero en su lugar sólo quedaban restos de polvo y escombros, como si algo hubiese pulverizado la colosal talla.

- Esto no le va ha gustar a la Señora.- Afirmó Ichi, Caballero de la Hidra.

- Será mejor informar de lo sucedido. Ese rayo a destrozado todo.- Dijo Nachi.

- ¡ Esperen!. ¿ No notan nada raro?.- Comentó Jabú, los otros dos solo negaron con la cabeza.-

Observen. ¿ No les parece extraño?... Ya solo el hecho de que un rayo pulverizase la estatua es raro, pero¿ como es que ni tan siquiera hay un pequeño vestigio de las figuras de los caballeros?. Aquí no hay mas que polvo y unos cuantos restos…-

Los tres jóvenes caballeros se miraron entre si, habían tenido la misma idea, los Caballeros habían salido de sus tumbas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… ¡ Hades había **vuelto**!.

Salieron corriendo hasta el Santuario para dar la voz de alarma. ¿ Cómo les podía estar pasando esto cuando aún estaban tan debilitados?...

* * *

Catorce figuras envueltas en unos mantos harapientos deambulaban por el lugar con un único objetivo en mente, tenían que llegar junto a Atenea. Con ese pensamiento se dirigieron hacia los Templos Zodiacales. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia o era tal vez que no había nadie para hacerlo... El Santuario se veía desierto y apagado, muy distinto de como solía ser, siempre ajetreado y bullicioso. Las siluetas avanzaban a paso vivo por la maraña de ruinas que se espacian por toda la zona, sin que ni un solo guardián o caballero les impidiesen el paso. Llegaron a la entrada del, que se suponía, era el primer templo custodio, el templo del Carnero Blanco. Parecía tan desierto y desmoronado como el resto del lugar. Justo en su entrada se abría una extensa explanada a cielo abierto, que daba acceso al interior a través de una gran columnata, que se encontraba tan derruida como todo lo demás.

- Esto va ha ser más fácil de lo que imaginé.- Dijo una de las siluetas.

- Parece que aun sufren las consecuencias de la guerra.- Dijo otra.

- Eso parece... ¿ aunque ya podrían haber restaurado esto, no?- Preguntó una tercera.

- No lo se,- interrumpió otra voz- pero quedándonos aquí plantados, no lo vamos averiguar-

- No tienes remedio, siempre tan impulsivo...- Suspiró la primera.

Los extraños personajes avanzaron por la explanada, pero de repente una súbita explosión los detuvo.

- ¿ A donde creen que van?. ¡ No pasarán de aquí!- gritó una voz que provenía de los montículos colindantes. Al momento de decir eso, varios caballeros y soldados rasos aparecieron de las proximidades y se encararon contra los desconocidos. - No van ha acercarse a nuestra diosa.- Amenazó de nuevo la voz, la cual pertenecía al Caballero del Unicornio.

- Creo que no saben quienes somos- Dijo uno de ellos con voz melodiosa.

- ¡ Te equivocas!. Sabemos quienes sois y por que habéis vuelto. Pero no lo vais a conseguir. - Afirmó otro caballero.

- Si Hades cree que nos va ha engañar dos veces con el mismo truco esta muy confundido. No vais a tocar a la Señora.-

- ¡ Moriremos por ella si es preciso!- Gritaron varios soldados lanzándose contra ellos lanzas(1) en ristre. Los soldados , aún enarbolados arremetieron con sus armas; uno trató de atravesar el pecho del más cercano, pero este fácilmente esquivó el golpe y, agarrando la lanza con una mano la arrojó contra la columna más cercana, arrastrando consigo al desdichado soldado que aún la empuñaba. Sus otros dos compañeros no corrieron mejor suerte, pues antes si quiera de haber avanzado cinco pasos, ya se encontraban volando por el oscurecido cielo empujados por una extraña fuerza mística.

- No van ha derrotarnos con esos insignificantes ataques.-

Al término de esa frase el resto del contingente de guardianes lanzaron una andanada de ataques cósmicos, envolviendo a los invasores en una densa nube de polvo, pero para sorpresa y desesperación de los jóvenes guerreros, cuando la nube se disipó se encontraron con sus oponentes en perfecto estado; ni un solo rasguño ni una sola gota de sangre se distinguió en ellos...

- Esta bien que seáis tan devotos a vuestra diosa, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora...- Afirmó otro de los encapuchados. Con un leve movimiento de su brazo lanzó un impresionante poder que derribó al resto de caballeros, despejando así el camino hasta el templo. Las catorce ocultas figuras comenzaron su ascenso hacia la primera casa...

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea!. Debí ser más rápido. ¡¿ Por qué demonios la habéis dejado fatigarse tanto?-

- Cálmate Kiki. No es culpa de nadie.- Dijo Alex- Fue expreso deseo de ella que no la molestásemos bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

- Además nosotras no sabíamos que se iba a arriesgar tanto.- Dijo Yliana, Amazona de Erídano(2). La joven era alta de figura esbelta y atlética, su rostro, al igual que el de sus compañeras estaba cubierto por una máscara, la cual era plateada con símbolos tribales rojos por toda su superficie. Su armadura era negra y se componía de un ceñido corpiño con hombreras y, guantes de medio dedo que cubrían hasta su antebrazo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unos faldones(3) recubiertos de unos calentadores rojos. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención de ella era su impresionante pelo blanco, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y en el cual se distinguían varias trenzas.

- En cualquier caso hay que tener mil ojos, ahora mismo la Señora esta muy débil y necesita descansar. Pondré vigilancia en sus aposentos para mayor seguridad- dijo Alex-... Si Kiki no hubiese entrado a tiempo y recogido del suelo no se que habría pasado...

De repente una extraña sensación interrumpió a los tres jóvenes que enmudecieron, pues habían sentido como una presencia desconocida invadía el Santuario encaminándose peligrosamente hacia el primer templo, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba vacío de toda protección...

- ¡ Maldición!- gritó furioso Kiki teletranportándose a la entrada de su templo.

El joven lemuriano apareció en medio de la columnata exterior de su casa, justo en frente de unas extrañas figuras encapuchadas que se disponían ya atravesar las puertas del Templo de Aries. El chico miro en rededor observando la estampa que ofrecían sus camaradas derrotados y desparramados por toda la planicie. Las catorce siluetas se pararon en seco mirando al muchacho, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero este solo los observaba de manera inquisitiva, como si solo con un vistazo pudiese deshacerse de ellos. Una figura en particular lo examinaba muy intensamente, Kiki se percató de ello, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no se sentía intranquilo por la mirada penetrante del sujeto, es más tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había sentido eso mismo hacia tiempo...

_- _No lo entiendo, por regla general mis instintos se ponen en guardia nada más estar en presencia de desconocidos, pero con estos es distinto... particularmente con ese tipo que me observa tanto. No se... es... es como si lo conociese de algo pero no logró asociarlo. Además esos ropajes que llevan me impiden que detecte su cosmos bien... Es muy extraño...- pensó el chico.

Mientras Kiki parecía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos los extraños aprovecharon para acercarse más a la entrada, cuando ya estaban a un paso de entrar un misterioso campo energético los repelió enviándolos varios metros atrás.

- ¿ Es que acaso no tienen educación?, No sabes que no esta bien colarse en las casas ajenas.- Dijo irónico Kiki, que ahora se encontraba detrás de dicha barrera.

- ¡ Maldito mocoso!. ¿ Como hiciste eso?- Dijo uno.- No tenemos por que aguantar tanta tontería. ¡ **Apártate** y déjanos pasar!

- Me temo que eso no está entre mis planes más inmediatos.- Respondió irónico Kiki.

- ¿ Es que eres tu acaso el guardián de esta casa?.- Dijo en tono hiriente el mismo que lo había

estado observando antes. Ante esto el joven lemuriano sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y suspirar. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero en verdad él no era oficialmente el Caballero de Aries. El chico únicamente negó con la cabeza.

- Bien y, ¿ entonces donde está el guardián?-

- Me temo, que no hay ni caballero ni soldado que guarde las puertas de estos templos.- Explicó apesadumbrado Kiki.

- Pues entonces déjanos pasar, enano- Dijo otro avanzando con paso firme hacia la entrada.

El muchacho desapareció de repente, reapareciendo enfrente del sujeto que avanzaba, propinándole un tremendo patadón en el pecho, haciendo que este se viese lanzado atrás con tal velocidad y fuerza, que terminó derribando con su cuerpo una gran columna de mármol. Mientras, Kiki volvió a su posición original enfrente del resto y con una mirada de suficiencia dijo:

- No recuerdo haber dicho en ningún momento que podían pasar.-

- Crío del demonio te vas arrepentir de esto. No eres el guardián para impedirnos el paso, además ¿ crees en serio que un mocoso de medio palmo va ha poder frenarnos a todos?- maldijo ofuscado el recién vapuleado.

- … Mmm... bueno... Punto Uno: Mido más de "_medio palmo_".- Dijo socarronamente el chico.- Punto Dos: De momento a ti, ya te he **derribado**, y sin mucho esfuerzo si se me permite decir. Punto Tres: Os impido el paso por que esta.- Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.- es "**MI CASA**". Aunque no sea su caballero, no quiero que se me infecte de bichejos. ¡ Por favor, que ya tengo bastante con que este derrumbada como para encima tener que fumigarla!.- Se burló.- y Punto Cuatro: No vas ha pasar por que me caes "**GORDO**". ¿Te sirven esas explicaciones o quieres que siga?. Por mi encantado majo, por que cuerda tengo para rato...- Se burló Kiki.

- Vas a lamentar esto.- Dijo el agredido. Con un ágil movimiento se levanto del suelo y se lanzó contra el chico, apuntando con su puño al estómago del pequeño, este solo se limito a observar como avanzaba hacia el. Cuando estaba apenas a escasos metros, Kiki salto hacia delante, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de otro, quedando justo detrás de el y haciendo que el irascible encapuchado se estrellase de bruces contra un invisible muro de cristal, cortesía de un socarrón Kiki.

El resto del grupo contemplaba la escena sin haber si quiera tratado de intervenir, o eso creía Kiki, pues en el preciso instante en el que el misterioso agresor chocó contra la pared invisible, otro de ellos se abalanzó sobre el lemuriano golpeándolo en la espalda con una patada circular que arrojó al chico contra los pilares del templo.

Sin muchos miramientos el otro adversario de nuevo se lanzó contra él y haciéndole un barrido lo golpeó nuevamente, consiguiendo que se escapase de sus pulmones el poco oxígeno que le quedaba. El joven se levantó tambaleante y se giro de plano, encarándose de nuevo contra sus contrincantes...

- Con que todavía quieres más ¿ eh?.- ¡ Ahora veras mocoso!. Esta vez no te vas ha volver a levantar.- Dijo el harapiento bravucón. Levantó su mano derecha llamando a su cosmos, apuntó con el dedo índice al maltrecho lemuriano y dijo:

- ¡ Seki Shiki Mei...!- Pero no pudo terminar de lanzar su ataque pues otro de ellos se había plantado delante de él agarrando su brazo e interrumpiendo el ataque...

- ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo?- Reprochó el otro.

El nuevo encapuchado no pudo contestar pues fue interrumpido por la súbita aparición de dos amazonas, cosmos en guardia, que se precipitaron contra ellos.

- ¡ Alex, Yliani. ¿ Que estáis haciendo?. Ellos son muy fuertes. ¡ Esperad!- Gritó desesperado un maltrecho Kiki que aun no salía de su asombro por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

- ¡ No te metas en esto y ve con Atenea!. Y en cuanto a vosotros vais a lamentar esto.- amenazó la joven Amazona de Erídano. Mientras corría hacía ellos extendió sus brazos y convocó a su cosmos, el cual brilló con un destello plateado, y gritando - ¡ Espiral Galáctica!- envolvió a los misteriosos intrusos en una gigantesca espiral que los alcanzó de lleno, pero estos a penas si se movieron del lugar...

- Vas ha necesitar más que eso si pretendes enfrentarte a nosotros, jovencita.- Dijo otra voz, la cual parecía provenir del cabecilla del grupo, pues al momento de hacer acto de presencia, todos se retiraron dejándole paso.

- ¿ Quién eres tú?- preguntó suspicaz la joven.

- Alguien a quien deberías mostrar más **respeto**.-

- ¡¿ Pero que te has crei...?-

La muchacha no pudo decir lo que quería puesto que sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un cosmos desmesurado que descendía por las escaleras zodiacales hasta la explanada del primer templo...

* * *

_Cuando vi ha Atenea bajar por las escaleras hacia esos desconocidos que habían invadido el Santuario, mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡ Se estaba entregando al enemigo!. Me sentí tan colérico que noté como mi cara se enrojecía de furia, los Caballeros Dorados se habían sacrificado por ella y así es como se lo pagaba ¡ Rindiéndose sin luchar!.Si tan solo hubiese sabido las sorpresas que me deparaba el futuro nunca hubiese pensado así..._Atenea atravesó el Templo del Carnero Blanco ante las miradas anonadadas de sus súbditos, que no daban crédito a sus ojos.

* * *

- ¡ Basta de luchas!. No es necesario tanto recelo. Fui yo quien los convocó.- Cercioró la deidad que caminaba serena y con semblante serio. Llegó hasta el cabecilla del grupo y se paró justo en frente. Luego hizo algo que marco a todos los presentes... se inclinó ante él… **llorando**.

¡ Imposible!. Atenea estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón a los invasores...

- Os pido perdón, yo soy la culpable de vuestro dolor. ¡ Os ruego me perdonéis!- Suplicó la diosa.- Y pido perdón a mis fieles caballeros que me han protegido hasta ahora, por no decirles antes de todo esto.- El Santuario enmudeció...

- No hay nada que perdonar mi Señora, nosotros nos sacrificamos por usted orgullosos de hacerlo y lo volveríamos hacer.- Dijo el cabecilla de los extraños.- Le ruego se levante, no somos merecedores de tal distinción.-

- Bien, yo me levantaré cuando vosotros me concedáis a mi el honor de volver a ver vuestros rostros.- Pidió la joven.

Las catorce figuras se giraron hacia ella y se despojaron de sus harapientas túnicas. La visión que obtuvieron los caballeros de Atenea, fue de total asombro...

Los Caballeros de Oro habían **vuelto** de sus tumbas... irguiéndose orgullosos una vez más...

* * *

_Mi maestro había vuelto…¡ había vuelto y estaba delante de mi!. Protegiéndome como solía hacer... Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos dispuestas a salir todas a la vez... Pensé en muchas cosas en ese momento, pero solo una se imponía sobre las demás, mi maestro había __**regresado**__..._

* * *

Lejos de allí, en alguna parte del Mediterráneo un grupo de oceanógrafos estaba siendo testigo de un fenómeno fuera de lo normal. De las profundidades del mar había surgido una pequeña isla de extrañas formaciones en la cual se podía apreciar claramente un majestuoso templo de belleza indescriptible, del que emanaba una fuerza hipnotizadora, que atrapaba en sus redes a todo aquel que la observase...

Los seis científicos se adentran con paso inseguro hasta el lugar y allí, postrada en un gran trono de mármol rosado, se haya una bellísima mujer de delicada figura y unos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mismo mar. Su largo cabello negro le cae sobre los hombros en delicados rizos, enmarcando su rostro... un rostro hermoso pero temible... Los científicos temerosos se acercaron a la bella mujer pero esta con un simple movimiento de sus finos dedos los detuvo. Después de un angustioso silencio se digno hablar con una voz suave, pero que con solo escucharla hacia retroceder de pavor al soldado más valiente...

- Por fin he vuelto a este desdichado mundo... Haré que esa engreída niña y sus "soldaditos" aprendan a respetar a sus superiores. Le demostraré ha Zeus cuan estúpida es su "hijita"- escupió- Le demostraré que no se puede jugar con los dioses... y vengaré a mi hijo por la humillación sufrida...- siseó.

Los acongojados investigadores se petrificaron ante la magnificencia de esta extraña mujer, la cual parecía que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pero al momento de moverse para huir ella se materializó delante de ellos envuelta en destellos plateados. Los miró con aire de soberbia...

- Y vosotros mis guerreros, me ayudareis a llevar a buen puerto mi empresa...-. Un descomunal destello rodeó a los jóvenes, que solo pudieron mirar con horror lo acontecido...

* * *

_Continuará..._

**(1) Lanzas**: Ya se que Atenea prohíbe el uso de armas para sus caballeros, pero me he basado en el manga Episodio G, en el cual los soldados rasos si usan armas por no pertenecer a la elite de Atenea.

**(2) Amazona de Erídano**: Perteneciente a la constelación de Erídano o Eridanus. Tiene 4 estrellas importantes: Achernar, Cursa, Zaurak, Acamar. La constelación austral de Eridanus representó en las mitologías a algunos ríos importantes, como el Nilo, Éufrates y el Po, debido a su aspecto alargado que le lleva desde la constelación de Orión hasta casi el polo sur celeste.

**(3) Faldón**: Parte de la armadura que cubre la pierna desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo.


	4. Comienzo del Juego

Xanxe

l: WOOOW! Ya me veo amenazada con un látigo y encerrada en una celda T.T. Jejeje me alegra que te guste la escena de la pelea, la verdad es que no las tenía todas conmigo, por que describir las peleas es lo que más me cuesta. Pero si dices que te ha gustado me alegro xD.

**Shadir**: Ya sabes que a los hombres eso de la "sutileza" no es su fuerte xD. A parte de que los que empiezon fueron los otros jejeje. Lo se, lo se, escusa barata u.u'.

**Goddnes Ariadna**: Wow! Me siento alagada! Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que siga así. En cuanto a lo de la ayuda la única que tengo es la de mi prima y ella no ayuda mucho. Aunque escriba la mayor burrada del mundo le gusta!. Ya sabes la familia ¬¬'. En fin espero que también te guste este capítulo, me ha costado un triunfo escribirlo.

Aqui vamos otra vez!, Espero que os guste sinceramente a mi no mucho, pero es que con esto de las fiestas mi musa ha estado un poco beoda y ya se sabe... en fin ahí va...

Saint Seiya bla bla bla no me pertenecen son de M. Kurumada y Shueishia.

Letras cursivas: Pensamientos Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

_**Comienzo del Juego**_

El día amaneció claro y soleado en el Santuario. El Sol amenazaba con proporcionar duras horas de calor asfixiante, pero eso no impedía que todo el lugar empezara ha llenarse de vida. Ya se observaba el ajetreo matutino de cada mañana. En el coliseo se podían oír los gritos de los jóvenes que aspiraban a una armadura, con la esperanza de pertenecer, algún día, a la elite de Atenea. Las amazonas trataban de infundir ese mismo ánimo a los pequeños pupilos a su cargo, pero estos, lejos de pensar si quiera en entrenar, y más, en un día tan bonito como ese, intentaban engañar a sus tutoras para ir a jugar. Era obvio que esos infantes distaban mucho de engañar a esas aguerridas mujeres… ¡ pero qué **divertido **era ver como lo intentaban!. O al menos eso pensaban algunos caballeros, que se reían al ver como esos pequeños demonios hacían correr a sus maestras detrás de ellos para detenerlos…. Era como si el Santuario entero hubiese vuelto a la vida después de permanecer mucho tiempo en las sombras.

Nadie parecía querer hablar de los hechos acontecidos días antes, tal vez fuese por que aún estaban muy recientes, tal vez por que aún les costaba asimilarlo, o tal vez, simplemente, por que así era la vida en este lugar, siempre cambiante, siempre **distinta**... después de todo, vivir tanto tiempo aquí, hacía que uno se acostumbrase a las sorpresas. Sólo en el Templo de Aries, un pequeño lemuriano paseaba como león enjaulado por el recinto, rememorando los sucesos de noches anteriores y, no es que no se alegrase del retorno de su maestro... era solo que todo había ocurrido muy… ¿_rápido_?...

El pequeño se acerco a la Armadura de Aries, que en esos momentos se encontraba formada en un gran pedestal de mármol en medio de la sala, y la observó. ¿ Cuántas veces había hecho eso mismo los últimos dos años?. No lo sabía, lo hacía tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero ahora, delante de ella y todavía presente lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que la armadura volvería a desplegar toda su belleza.

- ' ¿ Qué te sucede Kiki?.'- dijo una voz a su cosmos.- 'Te noto perturbado.'-

- ' No... no es nada... **creo**…'- Suspiró-'... Bueno... en realidad… no lo se.'-

- ' ¿ No estás feliz de que hayan regresado?.'- Insistió la voz.

- ' Yo... supongo que sí'- Dijo entre suspiros, viendo que su interlocutor no contestaba, continuó. - 'Es solo que estoy inquieto, nada más.'-

- ' ¿ Inquieto?.'- Preguntó suspicaz.- 'Kiki ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Al fin y al cabo no soy más que una armadura, no creo que pueda hablar con mucha gente.'- Comentó la armadura.

- ' Ese es el problema amiga mía, que eres una armadura. "**SU**" armadura.'- Dijo remarcando la última parte.

- Comprendo...¿ Qué te sucede Kiki?.'- Preguntó inquisitivamente. El lemuriano solo cerró los ojos y dejó que los recueros inundaron su mente...

- Flashback -

El Salón del Trono del Gran Templo, un gran recinto rectangular de columnas solemnes, conectadas entre si por delicadas cortinas de seda blanca o rosada, las cuales caían delicadamente hasta el suelo, y decorado con bellísimas esculturas de mármol tallado, que representaban a hermosas ninfas desnudas, se encontraba rebosante

de vida. En el trono, situado sobre un una pequeña escalinata, se encontraba postrada Atenea, que observaba detenidamente a los allí presentes. Su mirada reflejaba gran tristeza, pero también mucho alivio. **Alivio **por tener frente a ella a esos valerosos caballeros que habían regresado de las sombras para combatir a su lado nuevamente.

Los catorce caballeros, pues entre ellos también se encontraban el Gran Patriarca Shion y, Kanon de Géminis, habían ascendido la escalera zodiacal, bajo la desconcertante mirada de todos los santos allí reunidos, y ahora, permanecían en pié frente a su bienamada diosa, expectantes a sus palabras, las cuales no se hicieron esperar mucho...

- Mis nobles caballeros, mis hermanos, mi corazón rebosa alegría por volver a contemplar vuestros rostros. Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que pasó. Se que mi deber como Atenea era proteger la vida en la tierra, pero fallé en mi deber para con ustedes. **Nunca** me perdonaré por ello.- Algunos santos intentaron intervenir, pero Atenea los cortó.

- Se que en vuestras mentes rondan muchas preguntas, pero no es momento de responderlas, aún no. Solo es necesario que sepáis que habéis obtenido el perdón divido de vuestras almas y, habéis sido convocados nuevamente a mi lado por mi cosmos.- Los rostros de los santos reflejaban dudas y asombro por igual.- Se que algunos de vosotros está más que sorprendido de su retorno, ante esto solo puedo afirmar que " _Perdonar es de sabios_" y yo, siendo la Diosa de la Sabiduría, debo hacer honor a dicho título.- Dijo mirando intensamente a dos caballeros que no salían de su asombro por la simpleza de sus palabras, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis, los cuales sólo atinaron ha agachar la cabeza a forma de respuesta.- Tranquilos caballeros, no los culpo por sus actos.-

- Pero mi señora...- i Interrumpió Dohko.- Perdone... pero... nosotros fuimos juzgados por el Tribunal Divino y, condenados al ostracismo de nuestras almas. ¿ Como habéis conseguido nuestro indulto?.-

- Bueno eso es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar.- Confesó- Sólo os puedo decir que ser la hija consentida de tu padre, tiene... ciertas **ventajas**.- Dijo sonriente la joven.

Los caballeros miraron extrañados la actitud esquiva de la diosa. Era obvio que ocultaba algo, pero aún era pronto para las pesquisas.

- De momento esto es todo, caballeros. He de suponer que debéis estar agotados. Así pues, por lo pronto, id a descansar. Las sirvientas os han preparado vuestros templos, allí encontrareis comida y bebida, ¡además de unas hermosas armaduras que anhelan a sus portadores!.- Comentó- Cuando hayáis recuperado vuestro buen estado, continuaremos hablando.- Los jóvenes santos observaban intrigados a la muchacha.- Solo una cosa más antes de que marchéis a descansar, es preciso que sepáis que antes de que acabe el año, vuestros cosmos deberán volver a brillar como antaño para mantener la paz en la Tierra. Ahora ¡ Marchad!.- Dijo solemne.

Los santos fueron saliendo lentamente de la gran sala, reacios a dejar la conversación así. pero Atenea había zanjado el asunto y no estaba dispuesta a continuar hablando de ello. Solo una oculta figura permanecía en la sala atenta a todo lo que ahí se decía...

Antes de que el último santo desapareciese por el umbral de la puerta Atenea lo llamó:

- Maestro Shion, Kanon, quedaos. Quisiera hablar con vosotros…-

Los mencionados se detuvieron ante el llamado volviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta el centro de la gran sala, cerrándose tras ellos las solemnes puertas...

- Fin del Flashback -

Kiki había recordado todo lo que aconteció en aquella reunión, en la cual no debía haber estado, pero fue incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad. Al recordar a Kanon no pudo por menos que dibujar un amago de sonrisa¿ qué habría sido del menor de los gemelos?. Desde esa misma noche no se supo más de él, ha excepción de haber sido visto marchándose a toda prisa del Santuario por manifiesto expreso de Atenea. Muchas eran las teorías de este incidente, circulaban desde las más absurdas hasta las más complejas, pero solo una persona conocía la verdad y, en esos momentos estaba justo en frente de la Armadura de Aries. El Patriarca Shion tampoco había dado señales de vida desde esa noche, pero en su caso si se sabía que permanecía en el Santuario...

* * *

_Se que no debí colarme en esa reunión, pero era injusto que me excluyesen de esa manera, y más después de todo lo sucedido. Además mi añorado maestro estaba ahí y yo ... yo ni siquiera supe que decir…_

_Cuando detuvo el ataque de Mascará de la Muerte, se giró, y con una sonrisa me dijo: " Hola, Kiki", en ese momento yo... yo únicamente le mire sorprendido y corrí a esconderme en las penumbras de mi templo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Desde esa noche le he estado evitando constantemente, no se que debo hacer, no se lo que siento..._

* * *

El joven lemuriano se encontraba intranquilo, por lo que decidió dar un paseo. ¡ Sí, pasear le sentaría bien!. Fue ha su habitación, recogió una vieja capa y se cubrió con ella. No estaba de humor para soportar las miradas curiosas del Santuario, las cuales sospechaba, se habrían incrementado después de lo sucedido. Con paso rápido abandonó el Templo de Aries adentrándose en las entrañas de la Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea...

* * *

En algún lugar del mar, una hermosa mujer contemplaba, en una esplendorosa fuente ajardinada, un lugar lejano. Un lugar que pronto sucumbiría a su poder...

- Humanos... patéticos humanos.- desprecia.- Disfrutad de vuestras insignificantes vidas... mientras podáis claro.- Rió estrepitosamente. Hundió su mano en el agua y comenzó hacer círculos en ella.- mmm... Tiro de este pequeño hilo, y todo su mundo se deshace en el caos… ¡ **Glorioso** caos!.- Dijo sacando la mano del agua arrastrando con ella un pequeño hilo plateado.

- Mi Señora los preparativos están listos.- Interrumpió alguien entre las penumbras del Templo.

- Esplendido, Keito.- rezongó la hermosa mujer. - ¡ Qué de **comienzo** el juego!.

Una luz azulada iluminó el lugar, desapareciendo rápidamente en el oscuro cielo...

* * *

En el Coliseo dos figuras observan los entrenamientos de los más pequeños, o mas bien a una de las entrenadoras. Marín no paraba de gritar a los niños para que se concentrasen, solía tener mucho temple, es lo que se obtenía por haber entrenado a uno de los caballeros más irreflexivos de toda la orden de la caballería¡ pero estos niños colmaban su paciencia en exceso!. La Amazona del Águila estaba tan concentrada en sus labores que ni cuenta se dio de que las dos figuras seguían observando, hasta que una pequeña amazona de no más de cinco años vocifero alegremente, - ¡ Mirad los Caballeros de Oro!- La joven solo atino a voltear rápidamente para contemplar como Mu de Aries y Aioria de Leo se acercaban al lugar. Todos lo niños presentes salieron corriendo a recibir a los dos jóvenes que sonreían inocentemente ante, la mirada inquisidora de las pobres maestras que tuvieron que desistir de sus intentos por refrenar a los pequeños.

- Espero que tengáis una buena excusa para esto caballeros.- Dijo Marín remarcando sonoramente la última palabra.

- Je je je, a nosotros no nos culpes Amazona de Águila. No tenemos la culpa de ser tan "**atrayentes**".- Dijo socarrón el León. Marín encrespó una ceja a forma de duda y contestó:

- Mmm... una verdadera pena que solo podáis "**atraer**" niños.- Se burló la joven.

- Ja ja ja, creo que te la ha devuelto, amigo mío.- Rió el Carnero.- Ahora en serio Marín, queríamos hablar contigo.- La chica los miró seriamente.- Bueno… verás.- Continuó el ariano.- Desde que hemos vuelto no hemos sabido nada de los caballeros de bronce.¿ Es que a caso no ... no sobrevivieron a la batalla?.-

Marín observó detenidamente a los dos jóvenes mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tristeza y dolor... Los chicos apreciaron rápidamente este súbito cambio en la actitud de la mujer. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Atenea cuando se lo preguntaron y también con Shaina, pero ninguna de las dos les aclaro nada. Y viendo la conducta del Águila, no contaban con que les fuese a disipar sus dudas. ¡Sí, definitivamente parecía que el asunto " _Caballeros de Bronce_" se había vuelto un " _**Tema Tabú**_" en el Santuario!.

Los santos, viendo que no había contestación por su parte, se dispusieron a marchar cuando...

- Sobrevivieron.- Afirmó la amazona.- Pero no son los mismos. Esa guerra los marco. De hecho algunos todavía no se han recuperado.- Los jóvenes escuchaban atentamente.- Shiryu, volvió a China y, allí está todavía, impartiendo clases a jóvenes aspirantes a caballero, sucediendo en su puesto al Maestro Dohko. Hyuga se fue a Siberia. Lo último que se supo de él fue que localizó a un niño con un gran potencial y decidió convertirlo en su pupilo. Shun... bueno... en cuanto a él, regresó Japón junto a Juno, para hacer de mediador entre la Organización Kido y el Santuario. De igual forma que intenta olvidar lo ocurrido...- Dio un pequeño suspiro.- Se culpa por haber albergado en su cuerpo a Hades. En lo que se refiere a Ikki.- Resopló.-... Él... desapareció del mapa en cuanto regresaron al Santuario.- La joven calló bruscamente...

- ... Eh... Marín... ¿ Qué... que ha sido de Seiya?.- Preguntó dubitativo el joven león.- También sobrevivió ¿ no?.-

La amazona asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, Seiya esta vivo, si es que ha eso se le puede llamar **vida**.- Los dos santos se miraron sin comprender.- Desde el término de aquella batalla, el Caballero de Pegaso no ha vuelto a levantarse. Esta postrado en una cama. Prácticamente es un vegetal. Lo único bueno que ha sacado es que su hermana no se separa de su lado ni un instante... Ni siquiera la Señora con sus poderes ha podido ayudarle. Se siente **inútil**.- Una vez dicho esto la muchacha enmudeció.

Los dos jóvenes santos no salían de su asombro. ¡¿ Qué demonios había pasado en el Santuario en su ausencia?. La Amazona de Águila se dispuso a continuar con sus quehaceres diarios, avanzó hacia el centro del coliseo, pero repentinamente volteó y dijo:

- Una última cosa, Mu.- El mencionado santo la miró.- Habla con Kiki. Lo necesita. ¡ **Ambos** lo necesitáis!.- Dicho esto desapareció entre el enjambre de santos allí concentrados.

* * *

En el Recinto de las Amazonas la actividad no era menor que en el resto del Santuario. Mujeres gritando y entrenado arduamente, se dispersaban por todo el lugar, a fin de cuentas, después de las duras luchas a las que habían sido sometidos los santos de plata, ellas eran de las pocas que quedaban para representar dicho cosmos, esforzándose en sus cometidos. Indudablemente todavía había santos de plata pero eran muy pocos. Todas parecían estar enfrascadas en sus labores diarias de entrenamiento, vigilancia o enseñanza, ha excepción de una joven aprendiz que se encontraba alejada del resto y semejaba hablar sola. La pequeña se hallaba cerca de una charca arbolada, de la que nacía una fuente de agua fresca y cristalina. Teiya, que era como se llamaba la niña, hablaba al tendido como si allí hubiese un ente que sólo ella pudiese ver.

- No deberías estar aquí. Si te pillan, aunque seas tú, Shaina te despellejará vivo. Ya sabes que es muy estricta para estas cosas...-

- No la tengo miedo. Puedo vencerla fácilmente. Recuerda que tengo un cosmos dorado.- Dijo sonriente el lemuriano, escondido entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles. Durante los últimos años Kiki no se había permitido el lujo de sonreír a nadie. Ni Atenea, ni Marín, ni Alex... nadie había visto su sonrisa de nuevo... sólo Teiya había sido testigo de ello. Ella conocía de primera mano el sentirse **distinta** dentro del Santuario.

- Kiki, tu siempre me hablabas de lo maravilloso que era tu maestro.- El chico asintió.- Entonces ¿ por qué en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo no vas ha verle a él?.- El joven sabía que tenía razón pero... pero no se atrevía a verlo. ¡ Tenía miedo!. ¿De qué?, se preguntaba. No lo entendía, pero tenía pánico de verle de nuevo...

- ¡ Carnero **receloso**!.- Gritó ofuscada la pequeña.- Deja de comportarte como un crío miedica. ¡ No es propio de ti!.- El chico la miró.- No quieres ver a tu maestro por miedo a encariñarte de él otra vez y volver a perderle ¿ verdad?.- Kiki no sabía que responder.- Desde que te conozco te has apartado de todo el mundo, incluso de aquellos que te aprecian. Has creado un muro a tu alrededor que nadie podía atravesar… Pero alejarte de la gente no va hacerte las cosas más sencillas, Kiki, por que la gente muere, lo quieras o no.- Suspiró.- Debes enfrentar tus miedos. Ya se que fue un duro golpe para ti perder a tu maestro, pero rechazar a las personas no es la solución. Es como el que no ama por miedo al fracaso, o como el que no se suicida por miedo a morir...-

El joven ariano la miraba sorprendido en los dos años que la conocía nunca le había echado nada en cara... aunque bien pensado tenía razón, se había comportado muy infantilmente... ¡ Pero es que no quería ver morir de nuevo a alguien que le importase!.

El pequeño la miraba intensamente. Aún no sabia como esa niña había conseguido trabar amistad con él. Ha simple vista no decía mucho... Era una niña de la misma edad que él, de pelo corto y encrespado, aunque lo que destacaba era una larguísima trenza que nacía de su nuca y le caía hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Su aspecto era enfermizo debido a su complexión delgada y piel blanca, tanto que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en el suelo. Su rostro iba cubierto con una máscara dorada con delgadas líneas negras marcando los ojos, pómulos y labios. Siempre llevaba puesto unas mayas cortas hasta media pantorrilla de color verde oscuro, una camiseta negra de media manga y sobre esta un top amarillo de tirantes. Sus guantes eran de cuero marrón al igual que sus botines. Pero aunque su aspecto la desmerecía, lo que realmente la hacía interesante era su intelecto. Comprendía instantáneamente todo lo que se le decía , analizándolo y resolviendo dudas que ni uno mismo se había parado a pensar. ¡ Era **fantástica**!.

- Debo marchar Kiki. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Teiya se giró volviendo al recinto de las amazonas mientras un anonadado Kiki la veía marchar.

* * *

La Villa de Rodorio era un lugar tranquilo. Sus habitantes eran gente amable y sencilla. Desde tiempos inmemoriales habían vivido allí, actuando de antesala al Santuario. Siempre habían vivido en perfecta armonía con los santos y sus leyes. El Santuario los protegía de cualquier peligro y, ellos mantenían alejados de sus tierras a turistas curiosos, salvaguardando su anonimato. Era una perfecta relación simbiótica. Sus gentes estaban habituados a los fenómenos extraordinarios que allí sucedían.

… Pero nada los había preparado para lo que se les avecinaba...

En el puerto se observaban las embarcaciones amarradas, había aviso de tormenta y, como era sabido allí el temporal podía ser muy violento. Solo un tímido y solitario navío se divisaba en la lejanía. en plena faena. Su capitán, un hombre hosco y rudo, que se definía a si mismo como un lobo de mar, no se dejaba amedrentar por la lluvia o el viento. El barco llevaba un par de horas de trabajo , ya tenía las bodegas casi repletas, cuando la nave comenzó a zozobrar. En un principio pensaron que se había desencadenado la tormenta, pero la virulencia con que la nave era golpeada no era propia de una tempestad... El capitán realizaba maniobras para llevar el barco lejos antes de que se hundiese, pero el mar estaba embravecido sacudiendo constantemente la precaria embarcación. De súbito el agua se ilumino con una luz blanca y, por unos segundos el mar se calmó. No obstante antes de que los asustados pescadores pudieran reaccionar, gigantescas columnas de agua rodearon el barco.

El capitán se asomó por la borda, para ver en ese instante como una inmensa sombra negra se acercaba al barco a gran velocidad. El pánico se adueño de la tripulación que, aterrorizados, se lanzaban al agua para huir. Entonces sucedió. Una fuerza extraña arrastraba el barco hasta el fondo del océano, las aguas se abrieron tragándose a la embarcación y sus marineros, perdiéndose para siempre en las frías aguas mediterráneas. Después todo fue **calma**...

* * *

_Cuando volví al templo después de despedirme de Teiya, me encontré a mi maestro Mu y al Señor Shaka charlando en la entrada. Eso me puso tenso, era extraño ver al Santo de Virgo fuera de su templo._

_En el momento en que me acerque a ellos, sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mi. Me limité a saludarlos y me dispuse a entrar, pero entonces, noté como una mano me sujetaba del hombro. Me giré solo para ver como el Señor Shaka penetraba en la oscuridad del templo. Mi maestro, que aún me mantenía sujeto, me llevó con él devuelta a la entrada principal. Allí nos sentamos en la escalinata, como solíamos hacer antaño… Sin hablar, sin mirarnos. Solo contemplando el cielo... _

_Estando allí, reflexioné sobre las palabras de Teiya y comprendí que aislarme no me serviría, pues los lazos de amistad crecen entre nosotros aún cuando luchamos por evitarlo... Mi maestro debió sentir mi inquietud pues no despegaba su vista de mi. _

_Cuando al fin me decidí hablar con él, un ruido a nuestra espalda me lo impidió. Era Aldebarán, al cual se le veía fatigado por la caminata. ¡ Ja, ja, nunca le gustó pasearse por el Santuario!. Venía con órdenes del Patriarca. Los Caballeros de Oro debían reunirse en el concilio de Santos..._

_En ese instante, viendo como los dos santos se marchaban, comprendí que la rueda del destino había comenzado a girar..._

* * *

Mu y Aldebarán entraron al Gran Salón donde ya se encontraban reunidos el resto de Santos Dorados. El Sumo Sacerdote estaba frente a ellos sentado en su trono, con el rostro descubierto. Su aspecto era joven pero en sus ojos se leía la sabiduría que solo siglos de vida pueden otorgar. El Gran Sacerdote miró primero a su alumno para después recorrer con la vista al resto de caballeros. Todos callaron de inmediato expectantes a sus palabras...

- ¡ Caballeros!. La guerra ha **empezado**. Nuestros enemigos han empezado a moverse y nos han atacado aquí mismo...

- ¡¿ Como?, eso es imposible...-

- Me temo que si joven Leo. Ellos han movido la primera ficha, ahora es nuestro turno...- Shion se levanto- Esta misma tarde un barco pesquero de Rodorio desapareció baja inmensas columnas de agua. Según testigos, vieron desde la playa como el mar se tragaba por completo el barco.-

- Pudo ser un remolino o...-

- No Máscara, en esa zona no hay remolinos, además ¿ como explicarías entonces lo de las columnas de agua?.- Pregunto el Patriarca.- Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es, pero la villa nos ha pedido ayuda. ¡ Debemos averiguar qué es!.- Exclamó.- Milo, Mu, iréis a Rodorio e investigareis.-

- ¡ Si Señor!.- Dijeron al unísono.

- Dohko.- El mencionado lo miró.- Ve a China y habla con tu alumno. No sabemos quien es nuestro nuevo enemigo y el Santuario esta muy débil. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Camus, tu irás a Siberia. El resto protegerán sus respectivos templo. Marchad, y que la Luz de Atenea sea con vosotros.-

Los doce guerreros salieron del Gran Templo, con la idea en la mente de cumplir sus cometidos...

* * *

_Continuará..._

**N/A**: Antes de nada quiero pedir perdón, este capítulo no me gusta mucho pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Prometo que trataré de mejorar los próximos... Solo espero que mi musa no sigua ebria T.T. Bueno lo dicho se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, incluso los amenazantes. Solo espero que nos haya aburrido mucho en este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguienteeeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Rodorio

**Shadir**: Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado.

**layla-kyoyama**: Aquí tienes la actualización!. Gracias por lo de los anónimos, no me había dado cuenta.

**Ale-chan**: Jejeje, parece que al final mi musa no trabajó tan mal. Espero que este te guste también, aquí sale algo más Milo, aunque aún le queda mucho por hacer, jejeje.

**xanxel**: Me agrada que te gustase el capítulo. Espero que este también lo haga.

Bueno ahora si, ya empieza el quinto capítulo de esta historia, bla bla bla... espero que os guste y todo eso.

Lo de siempre... Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

_Letras Cursivas_: Pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

**_Rodorio_**

* * *

_Mi maestro siempre fue hombre de pocas palabras, lo cual no parece haber cambiado con los años. Cuando regresó de la reunión solo me dijo " Haz el petate". Así que, unas horas más tarde, me encontraba en medio del abrupto pasillo que da acceso al Santuario, acompañado de mi maestro y un escorpión socarrón, camino a la Villa De Rodorio, sin saber tan siquiera el por que de las prisas apresuradas con la que nos adentrábamos al pueblo. Pero algo me dijo que ese no iba ha ser un viaje de placer..._

* * *

Por un abrupto y agreste camino descendían a pasó vivo tres figuras, sus ropas eran sencillas, lo único destacable eran dos extraños bultos dorados, que llevaban a la espalda los miembros adultos del grupo. El miembro más pequeño, de apenas diez años, miraba aburrido los alrededores, no le interesaba casi nada fuera del Santuario.

Rápidamente entraron a la villa por la calle principal, la cual era la que comunicaba, a su término, con el paso a la Ciudad Sagrada, y la que se encontraba en ese momento desierta. En realidad toda la ciudad se veía desierta y abandonada, muy distinta de como la recordaban los caballeros. Incluso el pequeño pelirrojo pareció sorprenderse por primera vez desde que abandonase su templo. Rodorio no era conocido por el bullicio, pero siempre se podía ver a los mercaderes en las calles intentando vender alguno de sus productos, o a los marineros saliendo de las tabernas camino al puerto para emprender nueva travesía. Pero hoy solo el cloqueo de las gallinas parecía no haber abandonado las calles.

Sin detenerse mucho el grupo giró a la izquierda por una callejuela mal empedrada que descendía por una empinada ladera hasta una encrucijada de calles. Estando allí oyeron como una triste melodía provenía de la plaza central, acompañada de lamentos y gritos de dolor. Los jóvenes aceleraron el paso y se encaminaron hacia donde venía el ruido. Efectivamente provenía de la plaza del pueblo en donde se había reunido, sino todo Rodorio, al menos buena parte de él. Los lamentos y las escenas de dolor se extendían por toda la plaza. En particular en una zona cerca de la puerta del ayuntamiento, en donde se observaban claramente siete ataúdes adornados de flores. Ante esta escena los chicos se detuvieron y observaron. Era desolador ver tanto dolor y tristeza. De repente Kiki sintió un gran dolor de cabeza llegándole a su mente escenas de sufrimiento. Escenas donde todo el Santuario se retorcía de dolor, lloraba y gritaba. Vio a Marín, la orgullosa Águila, gritar invadida por el sufrimiento, vio como Alex e Yliana golpeaban el suelo en protesta por las perdidas, vio a Atenea sostenida por dos caballeros con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas..., y entre todo ese caos una única figura se mantenía calma, con los ojos cerrados y haciéndose la promesa absoluta de no volver a derramar una solo lágrima por nadie...

Kiki salió de su trance por el suave contacto de una mano acariciándole, abrió los ojos para encontrase con el rostro preocupado de su maestro. Pestañeo tres veces antes de despejar por completo su mente. Se levantó rechazando la mano que le tendía el Caballero de Aries. Mu solo lo observó levantarse del suelo, no comprendía el comportamiento de su alumno, cuanto más trataba de acercarse a él, más se alejaba. Tendría que hablar con él cuando regresasen, si es que conseguía retenerlo lo suficiente.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la multitud agolpada en un intento de conocer que había sucedido. Lamentablemente sus intentos fueron fútiles y, viendo que no obtendrían ninguna información, se marcharon de allí camino a una pequeña posada cerca de la playa que el Santo de Escorpio conocía. Mu prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, por encontrase con ellos un menor, aunque ya se imaginaba el por que de las extrañas escapadas de su compañero en ciertas noches oscuras. El Caballero de Aries sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, nadie diría que un hombre como Milo, tan atemorizante y tedioso, se escaparía de su tempo en pos de un poco de diversión.

Descendieron por otra cuesta, aunque esta menos empinada que la anterior que daba directamente ante un destartalado edificio de aspecto ruinoso, con un cartel de madera descolgado en donde se podía leer , o más bien , en opinión de Kiki, suponer, "El Templo Priapeo(1)". Interesante nombre pensó Mu. Los dos Santos entraron al edificio, cuyo interior no desprestigiaba su exterior¡era tan ruinoso como aquel!. Milo se acercó al mostrador que se extendía casi desde la puerta hasta el fondo de la estancia, que dicho sea de paso, no es que fuese muy grande. La decoración era bastante austera, con algún que otro cuadro de motivos mitológicos. Pero lo realmente llamativo eran las dos esculturas que decoraban la entrada. Kiki las observo por un rato, nunca se imaginó que un hombre y una mujer pudiesen retorcerse de ese modo. Mu dio una colleja para llamar la atención de su, preadolescente alumno.

¡ Ahora tenía más motivos para hablar con él!.

Cuando por fin Milo, terminó de regatear con la dueña, se encaminaron a su habitación. El patriarca no les había dicho cuanto tiempo les llevaría esto, y ya estaba cayendo la noche, por lo que, lo mejor, era asegurarse un lugar donde dormir.

La visión de la habitación no mejoró el concepto del local que se habían hecho los dos carneros. Era un habitáculo pequeño de suelo de madera peligrosamente crujiente, en la que se hallaban dos camas mal acondicionadas, más un destartalado futón enrollado en el suelo, y una ventana con cortinas amarillentas, desde la que se observaba la playa, lo único realmente destacable del lugar. Kiki harto de tal despliegue de " maginificencia" se marchó a la playa. Una vez solos el Caballero de Aries habló:

- Interesante lugar este al que nos has traído Milo- dijo remarcando el tono irónico de la frase.

- Hey, hey, no te pongas así. Antes era un lugar bastante agradable.- se defendió el escorpión- No pensé que fuese a decaer tanto en dos años. Además así es mejor, es un lugar al que pocos se acercaran y tendremos más privacidad.-

- Ya.- Resopló- La "_**privacidad**_" es por lo que conoces este sitio ¿ no?.-

- ¡¿ De que me estás acusando carnero?.-

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo.- Suspiró- Solo espero que no haya más "_figuritas de esas_" por aquí, o voy hacerme viejo aclarando ciertos aspectos de la vida de un hombre con Kiki.- El escorpión rió.- Por cierto.¿ Has obtenido información de la dueña?. ¿Sabe que ha pasado?-

- No mucho, solo que era un entierro de unos marineros desaparecidos en la mar. Pero aparte de eso nada más.-

- mmm... Podrían ser los marineros del barco desaparecido.-

- Lo más probable.- Estuvo de acuerdo Milo.

* * *

La playa era de arenas suaves y limpias. Las olas del mar llegaban hasta ella con hermosa espuma que desaparecía al contactó con la arena. El sonido del mar imperaba sobre cualquier otro, relajando la mente y permitiendo soñar con lugares de belleza casi ficticia. El pequeño lemuriano disfrutaba de ese sonido. No le gustaba el ruido o el alboroto. Supuso que se debía a su infancia en Jamir, un lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo como atemorizante. Sin darse cuenta de ello, cada día se parecía más a su maestro. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más ermitaño. Pensó si no sería algo que llevaba en los genes, pues según tenía entendido, también el Patriarca Shion había sido un ermitaño en su día. Pensando en todo esto comenzó a pasear por la playa hasta un pequeño caladero cerca de unas rocas. Una vez allí Kiki se sentó a su cobijo y observó como el sol se escondía tras el mar reflejando en su superficie los últimos rayos del día, haciendo que el mar ardiese en fingidas llamas.

Cerca de allí una esbelta figura se alejaba de la playa en un precario bote, adentrándose con cada paletada en el oscuro y profundo mar. El joven carnero observó como el esquife se perdía en el horizonte, pero de súbito notó la presencia de algo que impregnaba el ambiente con un aire ponzoñoso. Miró por los alrededores en busca del causante, pero solo las rocas parecían acompañarle. Volvió su vista al agua buscando nervioso con la mirada el bote. Por fin lo encontró, pero para su sorpresa la embarcación estaba siendo arrastrada por un gigantesco remolino que se había creado de la nada. Su tripulante permanecía sobre el maderamen inconsciente, debía haberse golpeando la cabeza cuando el bote comenzó a girar. Sin pensarlo Kiki se teletransportó hasta allí. La barca cada vez se hundía más en el agua por lo que, con rápidos movimientos sujeto al individuo y regresó a la seguridad de la playa, observando desde lejos como el bote ere engullido por el mar. Después todo volvió a quedar en calma.

Kiki centró su atención en el sujeto que aún permanecía tendido en la arena. Hasta ese momento pensaba que se trataba de un hombre, pero cuando se agacho a curarle el golpe vio que se trataba de una mujer de no más de veinte años, de pelo rubio y ensortijado. Su piel era morena, seguramente debido a las largas horas expuesta al sol.

Su ropa era muy sencilla, lo cual no desmerecía su belleza. Kiki advirtió que en su brazo derecho llevaba una cinta negra en señal de duelo. El golpe no era grave pero necesitaba ser atendido y, viendo que allí no había nadie, decidió llevarla al hotel.

* * *

- ¡ Maestro!, Maestro espere.- reclamaba el pelirrojo.- No es justo. Yo también quiero ir.-

- Es peligroso Kiki. Te quedarás en el hotel.-

- ¡ No!. Fui yo quien salvó a la chica. Además no soy un niño¡ se defenderme!.- protestaba el joven lemuriano ante la negativa de su maestro por acompañarlos a la playa. Después de llevar a la joven al hotel les contó a los dos santos lo ocurrido allí. Ambos caballeros decidieron que al amanecer echarían un vistazo al lugar, por lo que después de alojar a la chica, que aún no se recuperaba, en otra habitación, se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la joven ya recuperaba del golpe y, tras un breve instante de nerviosismo por parte de ella al encontrarse en un lugar como ese sola y con dos hombres, lo cual se aclaró en seguida, pasó a contarles todo. La chica resultó ser la hija del capitán del barco desaparecido en la mar. Por lo visto toda la villa pensaba que el capitán había hecho una falsa maniobra mandando al fondo del océano al navío y sus tripulantes, le culpaban por las muertes de esos hombres. La muchacha les aseguró que eso era imposible pues su padre era un experto navegante, pero nadie la creyó. Ella estaba segura que si el barco se había hundido no era por culpa de su padre, sino por que en aquellas aguas ocurría algo. Lo cual quedó demostrado el día anterior cuando surgió de la nada aquel remolino. Por eso se encontraba ella allí. Al escuchar esto los dos jóvenes, se enfundaron en sus armaduras camino a la costa, antes eso si, obligando a Kiki a permanecer en el hotel.

- Vamos Mu, deja que venga. Solo vamos a inspeccionar la zona.- intentaba medrar Milo.- Además nosotros estaremos cerca.- El Santo de Aries fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

- ¡ Lo ve! A él no le importa. ¡¿Por qué a usted si?-

- Porque el no es tu maestro, Kiki.- El pelirrojo estaba rojo de furia, no entendía por que lo seguía tratando como un niño. ¡ Por favor, pero si había vivido dos años solo y se las había apañado muy bien¿ Es que no se daba cuenta de eso?.

- ¡ Pues voy a ir!.- Afirmó el pequeño.

Mu viendo que su joven alumno no estaba dispuesto a ceder, accedió a que los acompañase. ¡ Nunca imaginó que enfrentarse a un preadolescente fuese tan agotador!.

* * *

- Mmm... al fin en casa... Nunca imaginé que extrañaría tanto un sitio en el que he estado más de doscientos años...- Dijo el chico.

El joven chino vestía con un simple pantalón marrón claro y una chaqueta beige, llevaba un sombrero de paja que impedía ver su rostro. Andaba rápido y seguro por los caminos de arena que atravesaban los bosques. Cualquier otro con menos experiencia, habría terminado desorientado y perdido en medio de aquel frondoso boscaje, pero él podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y no supondría mayor dificultad pues, había hecho ese mismo recorrido cientos de veces durante su larga vigilancia.

Al llegar a un desvío que llegaba hasta un pueblo, abandonó el polvoriento camino y continuo campo a través. Guiándose por el sonido de la rugiente cascada salió a un claro del bosque, en el que se encontraba un hermoso lago coronado por la sublime Cascada de Rozan. El chico dio un ligero suspiro al contemplar de nuevo el lugar que había sido su hogar durante incontables años. Sin dudarlo más, encaminó sus pasos hacía la choza que se veía cerca del linde del bosque y de la que salía un rico olor a pato asado. Se podía oír el ajetreo de dentro al chocar los cazos los unos con los otros. Al llegar a la puerta llamó, un tímido " _Ya voy_" fue la respuesta recibida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una hermosa chica de pelo negro, el cual al llevarlo completamente suelto, le caía libremente por la espalda, enfundada en un ceñido y típico vestido chino de color azul con flores doradas, salió atender al joven visitante. El chico al verla sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿ Si, que quiere?. ¿ Puedo ayudarle?… ¿ Acaso se ha perdido?.- La chica parecía estar realmente interesada en ayudar a su joven desconocido.

- Tu nunca cambiarás Sunrey.- La chica dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al oír su nombre.- Siempre te has preocupado de los demás sin importarte quien fuese. Eso es algo por lo que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, mi **pequeña Sunrey**.- Dijo el joven descubriéndose el rostro por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación.

La muchacha le miraba intrigada, no entendía la actitud de ese chico, ella no lo conocía pero él en cambio la trataba con mucha confianza... Pero entonces se fijó en sus ojos, eran cálidos, tiernos y llenos de sabiduría. En toda su vida solo había conocido una persona con esos ojos. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y en un acto casi inconsciente se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡ Oh, maestro, maestro!, Cuanto lo he echado de menos.- El rejuvenecido Maestro Dohko correspondió al abrazo de su querida Sunrey.

* * *

La playa estaba en calma cuando llegaron, y se mantuvo así las tres horas que estuvieron allí. No había sucedido nada digno de mención a excepción de que una gentil gaviota quiso compartir con Milo sus residuos, cosa que al Santo de Escorpio no pareció hacerle gracia. Empezaban a dudar que algo sucediese realmente en esas playas. Kiki miraba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, se negaba a creer que lo que había sucedido era un simple fenómeno natural. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. El agua había estado calmada hasta la presencia del esquife, que fue justo cuando reaccionó y se agitó. Kiki salió corriendo hasta el caladero donde se encontraba en ese momento un par de botes.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu alumno, Mu?- Dijo Milo. El carnero solo miraba el extraño proceder de su pupilo.

- ' ¡ Detenle Mu! .' - Grito la armadura de Aries cósmicamente a su portador.- ' Va ha cometer un error'.-

- ' ¡ Qué!. ¡¿ Como sabes lo que está pensando en hacer? '.-

- ' Por que al igual que contigo, también estoy unida a él '.- aclaró la armadura.- ' Pero no es momento de hablar de esto. ¡ Detenle ya! '.-

Mu reaccionó en el preciso instante en el que Kiki se alejaba remando de la costa hasta mar a dentro. El pelirrojo remaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya se encontraba a bastante distancia de la arena cuando una aureola dorada apareció frente a él.

- ¡¿ Qué demonios estas haciendo Kiki?.-

- Maestro estoy seguro de que aquí ocurre algo raro.-

- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. Lo que quiero saber es ¡¿ por que has cogido el bote?.- Kiki iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la embestida de las olas, que a cada momento se volvían más violentas. El bote comenzó a zozobrar y amenazaba con hundirse. Un remolino de proporciones gigantescas surgió de repente.

Los dos carneros, que aún se hallaban en el bote, se vieron empujados por la fuerza del torbellino. El agua se agitaba violentamente, columnas inmensas de agua surgieron por doquier. Un aire ponzoñoso envolvió la embarcación. Mu se puso en tensión previendo un ataque en cualquier momento. De súbito la embarcación se vio arrastrada por una extraña fuerza hacia el fondo. El Caballero de Aries convoco su cosmos y creo un muro de cristal entre la fuerza y el bote deteniendo el hundimiento. Por unos segundos todo se calmó.

El Caballero de Escorpio observaba lo que sucedía desde la playa, cuando parecía que todo había pasado hubo una implosión, que provocó gigantescas olas. Fue entonces cuando el mar se partió en dos. El agua se estremeció con furia golpeando implacable al endeble bote, el cual se vio arrastrado hasta el inmenso agujero surgido en medio del mar, que se tragaba todo lo que caía en él. Mu y Kiki se teletransportaron en el preciso instante en el que su barca se hundía. Levitaron por encima del agujero, percatándose por primera vez que en realidad parecía tratarse de una inmensa y gigantesca boca de dientes afilados.

Sin previo aviso la boca se abalanzó sobre ellos elevándose quince metros por encima del mar, y dejando ver un deformado cuerpo escamoso, que otrora debió pertenecer a una mujer. Con un ágil movimiento los dos carneros, maestro y alumno, habían esquivado el ataque y ya estaban preparados para el segundo, el cual no se hizo esperar mucho volviendo a embestir contra ellos, pero esta vez no tuvieron que esquivarlo pues unas fulminantes estelas rojas alcanzaron de lleno al monstruo. Milo había cogido un segundo bote y se había acercado hasta la bestia.

- ¡ Mu!.- Gritó- ¡ Esta cosa se parece a Caribdis! (2).-

- No es que se parezca. ¡ Es que **es** Caribdis!.- Afirmó el lemuriano.

- Pero yo creía que Caribdis vivía en el Estrecho de Mesina.- Dijo confuso el escorpión.- ¿ Qué hace aquí?.-

- No se ...¿ Y si le damos un **mapa**?… ¿ A lo mejor sea perdido?.- Dijo burlón el pelirrojo.- O quizás necesite un guía.-

- Muy **gracioso** Kiki.- Respondió sarcástico Mu.- Lo importante no es saber que hace aquí, sino ¿ porque regresó del Tártaro?.

La bestia enfurecida por los golpes se revolvió haciendo que la precaria embarcación de Milo peligrase. Sacó del agua un brazo amorfo de garras negras y golpeo el agua provocando unas inmensas olas. Mu creo un muro de cristal para proteger el bote de Milo, mientras este con rápidos movimientos lanzaba una segunda andanada de aguijonazos.

- ¡ Maldita sea!. Mis ataques no le hacen ni cosquillas.- Protestaba furioso el escorpión.

- Kiki vuelve a la playa y quédate ahí.- El joven lemuriano empezó a protestar.- Y nada de protestas. ¡ **Hazlo**!.- Furioso el pelirrojo se teletransportó hasta la playa.

Una vez solos los dos santos hicieron frente al monstruo. Milo lanzaba sus ataques a una velocidad trepidante mientras Mu convocando su cosmos lanzó sobre el bicho su _Starlight Revolucion_. Por segundos parecía que habían acabado con Caribdis, pero era un monstruo mitológico y no se iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Se hundió en el agua con rapidez y comenzó a absorber grandes cantidades del líquido. Milo que aún estaba protegido por el _Cristal Wall_, observó como el agua al rededor era tragada por las fauces de Caribdis. De súbito esta expulsó todo el agua con gran fuerza hacia arriba, alcanzando de lleno a Mu, que fue a chocar contra el acantilado cercano.

La _Cristal Wall _de Milo desapareció al instante dejando a este en una precaria situación frente a la bestia. Este lejos de desesperarse flexionó las piernas y saltó hacia adelante aferrándose a una membrana viscosa que sobresalía de la bestia. Con una agilidad propia de él, consiguió sostenerse sobre la espalda del engendró que se elevaba sobre el agua. Milo viendo que Mu ya regresaba al lugar lanzó su restricción para inmovilizar al bicho. El carnero contemplando los movimientos de su compañero se dispuso a atacar, pues seguramente no tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que Caribdis se liberase de su yugo.

* * *

_Si hubiese estado atento al combate librado entre aquellos dos Santos y aquel ser mitológico seguramente me habría sorprendido del poder liberado por ellos, pero desgraciadamente yo tenía mis propios problemas. En el momento en que pisé tierra firme sentí como una extraña fuerza me rodeaba y drenaba mi propio poder. Me sentía débil. Miré por los al rededores intentando percibir la presencia que me paralizaba, pero era difícil localizarla pues su cosmos ¡ estaba por todos lados!._

_En ese momento mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas sobre la arena. De improviso una docena de extrañas sombras se materializaron ante mi con claras intenciones de matarme..._

* * *

Milo había saltado sobre Caribdis y ahora ambos caballeros se encontraban sobre la bestia que luchaba con furia para zafarse de su aprisionamiento.

- ¡ Milo!. Tenemos que atacar juntos antes de que se libere. ¡ Nuestros ataques por separado no le afectan!- Gritó el carnero.

El Santo de Escorpio levantó el pulgar en señal de conformidad y, antes de volver a caer sobre el bicho, lanzó un aguijonazo sobre él que lo impulso de nuevo al cielo. Una vez elevados, los dos convocaron sus cosmos. Una luz dorada invadió las costas de aquel lugar, era tan cegadora que daba la impresión de haber surgido un segundo Sol en el horizonte. De inmediato la luz se dividió en dos concentrándose con gran fuerza en las manos de ambos caballeros.

Al grito unísono de "_¡ Antares!, ¡ Starlight Extinction!_", ambos santos lanzaron sus ataques sobre Caribdis, la cual ya se había liberado de la restricción y había comenzado su embestida, golpeando ligeramente el hombro del Santo de Escorpio con una de sus hediondas garras. Aún con esto, los caballeros de Atenea habían sido más rápidos y sus ataques alcanzaron de lleno a la bestia. Abriendo en su espalda una herida sangrienta y difícil de curar. Con un rugido inhumano, que resonó incluso por el Santuario, se hundió en las profundidades oceánicas. Una gigantesca luz verdosa se adueño del lugar. Una gran explosión surgió del agua, la cual lanzó a los jóvenes al mar, para después desaparecer en pequeñas volutas de luz humeante. Caribdis había desaparecido.

Kiki se encontraba sujeto por el cuello por una de las sombras. Esta lo agarraba con tal fuerza que amenazaba con romperle el cuello. El joven carnero se debatía por liberarse cuando una segunda sombra lo atacó por la espalda.

-¡ Maldita sea, por que a todo el mundo le da por atacarme a traición!- Pensó el niño. Un segundo golpe se acercaba certero hacía él cuando rápidamente desapareció, haciendo que fuese la sombra que lo había tenido prisionero, la que recibiese el golpe. Las extrañas siluetas buscaron al pequeño pero este fue más rápido. Con una agilidad felina apareció frente a dos de ella propinándoles sendas patadas que las lanzó varios metros de distancias desapareciendo bajo una rara nube de humo negro. Kiki cayó al suelo pero antes de llegar a tocarlo giró en el aire y apoyó una mano en la arena.

Teniendo ese punto de apoyo estiro las piernas hacia atrás golpeando a otras dos sombras que se acercaban. Flexionó la muñeca y se impulso con fuerza hacia arriba, convocó a su cosmos mientras ascendía para luego lanzar su ataque.

- ¡ _Stardust Revolucion_!- gritó y de inmediato cinco de las siluetas más alejadas fueron alcanzadas por el ataque desapareciendo al instante. Ya solo quedaba una sombra la cual se lanzó sobre Kiki mientras este descendía del cielo. Mu y Milo, que ya habían salido del agua, contemplaron atónitos el combate del pequeño. Desde luego había que reconocer que había mejorado sus habilidades.

- ¡ Vaya, ese pequeño tuyo esta lleno de sorpresas Mu!- dijo sonriente Milo.

- ¿ Cuando ha aprendido hacer eso?.- El peliazul, le miró sin comprender.- ¿ Como es que sabe hacer el _Stardust Revolucion_?.- Preguntó el carnero con asombro.

- ¿ Por que te sorprendes Mu?. Tu ya sabias hacer eso a los seis años si mal no recuerdo.-

- Cierto Milo. Pero hay una diferencia.- Comentó- A mí me lo enseño mi maestro. Kiki lo ha aprendido solo.- El Escorpio lo miró.- ¡ Yo nunca llegue a enseñarle técnicas de combate!.- Ambos jóvenes miraron con asombro como el joven lemuriano se deshacía fácilmente del último adversario.

* * *

Kiki estaba satisfecho había derrotado a todos sin necesidad de ayuda. ¡ Qué cara se le quedaría a Teiya cuando se enterase!. El pequeño estaba algo fatigado, aún no sabía muy bien como pero había conseguido anular aquella fuerza que en un inicio lo había paralizado. Se sentía exhausto pero satisfecho. Se giro para ver como le iba a su maestro y a Milo, pero para su sorpresa ambos se encontraban en la playa a unos metros de él, mirándolo con asombro y ¿ orgullo?. Sí, debía ser eso. Hacía tanto que no lo miraban así que no estaba seguro.

- Bueno parece que al menos el asunto de la playa está resuelto. Ya podemos volver a casa.- Dijo Milo.

- Vaya debe ser trágico para usted abandonar tan pronto el "**hotel**".- Dijo malicioso el pelirrojo. Mu no pudo por menos que echase a reír, mientras un Milo perplejo amenazaba con asesinar al avispado carnero.

- Ya verás cuando te coja, **enano**.- amenazo el escorpión.

- Huy, que bonito.- interrumpió alguien desde el cielo.- Un momento de relax después de una dura batalla ¿ no?. Será mejor que disfrutéis de esto cuanto podáis, pronto no podréis hacerlo.

- ¡ Qué demonios!. ¿ Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó furioso Milo.

El desconocido descendió con parsimonia hasta el suelo, donde, ya sin el Sol a sus espaldas, pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Era un joven de rasgos caucásicos. Su pelo, tan negro con como ala de cuervo, iba recogido en un curioso tocado de formas triangulares, haciendo ver que su pelo estaba dividido por relámpagos. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, eran totalmente inexpresivos. Estaba en vuelto en una capa blanca que bailaba alegre con la brisa del amanecer, dejando entrever de bajo una especie de ¿ armadura?. Kiki se frotó los ojos como intentando despertar de un sueño, ese chico ¿ llevaba una armadura?.

- Aún no has contestado mi pregunta.- amenazó Milo elevando peligrosamente su cosmos.

- Tranquilo, alacrán.- Dijo con desdén el recién llegado.- Aún no es hora de que nos enfrentemos. Pero ya llegará.- siseó con desprecio.

- Así que eras tu quien me inmovilizaba con su cosmos ¿no?.- Dijo Kiki

- No seas iluso mocoso. Jamás me rebajaría a la altura de un gusano como tú.-

- ¡ Maldito cerdo! Has sido tu quien a liberado a Caribdis de su encierro.- Milo estaba a punto de estallar y abalanzarse sobre el sujeto.

- Ya que tú si pareces conocernos a nosotros, al menos dinos tu nombre para estar en igualdad de condiciones.- Intervino Mu para calmar los ánimos de sus acalorado compañero.

- ... Mmm... Supongo que eso no cambiara vuestro destino.- rió con malicia.- Soy Keito de la Desolación.- Al decir esto retiró su capa dejando a ojos vista una impecable armadura blanca de paladio exquisitamente trabajado. Era hermosa, pero temible al mismo tiempo.

- ...¿ de la Desolación?... esa constelación no existe.- afirmó Kiki.

- No es una constelación, es uno de los grandes males de la humanidad. Y pronto sufrirán el resto.- una mueca de maldad se reflejó en su rostro.- Recordad esto Caballeros de Atenea: Esto sólo es el principio. Mi señora jamás perdonará la insolencia de vuestra diosa.- dijo escupiendo la última palabra.

- ¡¿ Pero quién es tu señora, responde?.- demandó el Santo de Escorpio. Una ligera brisa es lo que obtuvo por respuesta. El extraño joven había desparecido, plantando en sus corazones la semilla de la "desolación" a su paso.

* * *

Hacía frió y viento, aunque no era para sorprenderse, esa parte del mundo se caracterizaba por eso. Por eso y por su rudeza y violencia. Aquí era muy fácil acabar muerto en mitad de aquella inmensidad de ... de ¡ nada!. No había nada ni nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. Siguió andando sin importarle que la temperatura iba bajando rápidamente. Al llegar a una explanada completamente helada giró a la izquierda. Allí estaba. Una pequeña cabaña de madera raída destacaba sobre aquel paisaje eternamente helado. Una tímida columna de humo gris salía de la chimenea.

- ¡ Bueno al menos no he venido en vano!- pensó el joven de pelo azulado. Se acercó hasta la puerta y llamó. Dentro se pudo oír una voz infantil y unos pasos que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió y ante el imponente Caballero de Acuario se encontraba un pequeño de no más de diez años de ojos claros y pelo blanco que lo miraba sorprendido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

(1) **El Templo Priapeo: **Los priapeos son poemas erótico-festivos que tienen como tema básico al dios Príapo. Era un dios menor rústico de la fertilidad, tanto de la vegetación como de todos los animales relacionados con la vida agrícola, y un personaje puramente fálico. Era adorado como protector de los rebaños de cabras y ovejas, de las abejas, del vino, de los productos de la huerta e incluso de la pesca.

(2) **Caribdis**: En la mitología griega Caribdis es un horrible monstruo marino, hija de Poseidón y Gea, que tragaba enormes cantidades de agua tres veces al día y las devolvía otras tantas veces, adoptando así la forma de un remolino que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance. Habitaba junto a Escila, otro monstruo marino, en el estrecho de Mesina, paso entre Sicilia y la península itálica.

**N/A**: Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación, espero no aburriros con mi forma de escribir y que os guste la historia. Ya sabéis opiniones, consejos, insultos, amenazas etc... lo que sea dejarme reviews. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Nuevos Aspirantes

**Shadir**: ¡ Sip! Ya van apareciendo enemigos. A Mu no le queda na' para fliparlo con Kiki. xD

**Ale-chan**: Por supuesto que era para estudiar, que tire la primera piedra el que no lo crea así. ¡ Ehhh, Kiki, deja de apredrearlo!. No he dicho que le tiréis las piedras a él. ¬ ¬ En fín... espero que te guste este capítulo también...

**Diana**: Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

**L****ayla-kyoyama**: Como decirtelo... Diste en el clavo jajajaja. No van ha ser el único. A mi también me encanta Kiki. Ni siquiero yo se cuan fuerte se habrá echo U. Pero te aseguro que Shion y Mu lo van a flipar muhahaha. Perdón me salió la vena maligna...

**Lyra-acuario: **Gracias por tu review! Estoy intentando que la historia tenga un poco de todo para que enganche a la gente con más ganas... Y tanquila que no voy a dejar el fic a la mitad.

**X****anxel**: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... A disfrutarlo!

Antes de comenzar la historia quiero pedir perdón por el hecho de usar indistintamente los nombres de las técnicas en inglés, japonés o español, pero es que no me acuerdo de los nombres originales de todas, por eso las voy poniendo, en los distintos idiomas. Espero que no os moleste.

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

_Letra cursiva:_ Pensamientos de Kiki

-: Cambio de escena

' Texto entre comas' : Hablar cósmicamente.

_**Nuevos Aspirantes**_

La cabaña no era muy grande, pero se veía acogedora. Una tímida fogata ardía en la chimenea y sobre ella un puchero de color extraño hervía lentamente. El pequeño albino no había dudado en dar paso al impertérrito caballero. Daba la impresión de estar habituado a su presencia, pues ni el nombre le pidió. El santo lo miraba fijamente. Hizo memoria intentando recordar si había visto al niño antes en alguna de las aldeas cercanas, pero no recordaba que hubiese por allí un niño de rasgos tan exóticos.

- Debe tener más o menos la misma edad y estatura que el aprendiz de Aries.- Pensó. Lo observó un instante más. El pequeño era realmente peculiar, no solo por su insólito color de ojos y pelo, sino que todo en él parecía destacar. Su mirada era pícara. Era delgado pero de constitución fuerte. Su pelo liso le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía con una casaca roja sin mangas que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, un pantalón negro y unas botas de pelo marrón que le cubrían hasta media pantorrilla. Unos grandes e infantiles ojos lilas volvieron la vista al caballero.

- Ayame, Señor.-

- ¿ Como dices?- Preguntó confuso el santo.

- Mi nombre es Ayame Señor Camus.-

- ¿ Sabes quién soy?-

- Como para no hacerlo. El señor Hyoga se pasa el día hablando de usted y de lo genial que era. Me ha enseñado fotos de usted cuando lo entrenaba a él.- Afirmó.

- ¿ Hyoga es tu maestro?.-

- ... Si, bueno ... supongo que se puede decir así.- Camus no acababa de comprender lo que el niño quería decir, aunque lo que más le impacto fue el hecho de que su alumno se hubiese convertido en maestro. ¡ ¿ Desde cuando Hyoga era maestro? . El niño que no parecía muy impresionado por su presencia, se volteó para continuar con sus labores.

- Ayame...- Dijo como si estuviese memorizando el nombre.- Y dime Ayame, ¿ tardará en venir tu maestro?.- Preguntó el Santo de Acuario.

- No creo señor.- Contestó mientras removía el caldo que hervía.

El Caballero de Acuario observó la cabaña, seguía prácticamente igual a como él la había dejado años atrás. Eso lo dio cierto regustillo. Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio y ese era un gran sitio para conseguir ambas cosas. Recordó rápidamente sus años como maestro del joven cisne. Entonces otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

- Dime pequeño ¿ para qué armadura te entrenas?. Preguntó suponiendo que sería heredero a alguna armadura de bronce o plata.

- **Acuario**- dijo tajante el albino ante la mirada sorprendida del caballero.- Soy heredero a la Armadura de Acuario, Señor.- Camus no salía de su asombro. Siempre creyó que su armadura la heredaría Hyoga. En cuanto su alumno llegase tendría que hablar con él.

* * *

- Así que te enfrentaste a Caribdis ¿ eh, Kiki?.- Dijo la pequeña después de escuchar el relato de su pelirrojo amigo.

- No exactamente, fueron el maestro y el Señor Milo quienes lo hicieron. Yo solo luche contra unas cutres sombras inútiles.- Dijo un poco decepcionado.

- ¡¿ Cutres?. ¡ Pero qué dices Kiki!.- exclamó Teiya.- Ojala yo pudiese hacer algo parecido.- Suspiró.

- No digas eso. Algún día tu también podrás.- Trato de consolar a la niña.

- Sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá... Si no fuese por esto...- Susurró Teiya pasando la mano por los ópalos vacíos de su máscara que representaban sus ojos.- ... Bueno dejemos eso a parte. Lo importante ahora es saber quien es nuestro enemigo. Por eso me buscabas ¿ no es cierto?.- Kiki asistió.- Dices que mencionó a una señora ¿ no?.-

- Si, así es, pero no se quien puede ser.-

- ... De lo que no cabe duda es de que se trata de una diosa.- Kiki la miró confuso.- ¡ A ver Carnero!- Resoplo la niña.- Debe ser una diosa por que dijo que lo enviaba su "Señora", por lo que el genero masculino queda descartado.-

- Sí, cierto, es bastante lógico.- Estuvo de acuerdo el ariano.

- Y además debe ser una diosa griega, pues de lo contrario no hubiese invocado a Caribdis, que

pertenece a la mitología greco-romana.- Kiki la miraba desconcertado.

- Oye Teiya, ¿ cuantos años dices que tienes?.- dijo burlón el lemuriano.

- No te hagas el gracioso, carnerito.- Resopló- Bueno teniendo eso presente, solo tenemos que buscar entre la mitología e ir descartando.-

- ¡ Oh claro!. Que gran idea Teiya.- exclamó socarrón.- Como la mitología griega no esta plagada de diosas pues nada, nada ¡ hale a descartar diosas!.- Dijo irónico el lemuriano.

- **Idiota**. Es más sencillo de lo que crees.- Afirmó.- Para empezar tiene que ser una diosa olímpica, pues dudo que una diosa menor se atreviese a enfrentarse contra una gran diosa como Atenea. No tienen tanto poder, ni valor.- Kiki asentía.- Bien pues, no hay tantas diosas olímpicas, ¡ así que a buscar!.-

- Bueno esta Atenea, pero es de cajón que no es ella.- Dijo Kiki.

- Hombre sería bastante absurdo por su parte, que quieres que te diga.- comento la niña irónica.- Bueno también están Artemisa, Afrodita y, Hera. Hestia y Deméter no se pueden considerar del todo diosas olímpicas porque fueron sustituidas pronto, pero aún así las metemos en el bote.- Expuso la pequeña.- Así que tenemos cinco candidatas para el puesto...

- ¡ Ni que fuese un concurso de **Top Model**!.- Burló el carnero.- Teiya le "miraba" a través de su máscara.

- Espero que todos los arianos no sean como tú.- Comentó con sorna la niña. El pequeño hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Los dos niños seguían divagando acerca del origen de la nueva amenaza. Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron que dos presencias rondaban cerca de ellos. Las dos figuras, que no eran otras que el Caballero de Leo y el Caballero Tauro, miraban a los pequeños con sonrisa pícara. ¡ Qué cara se le iba a quedar a Mu cuando supiese que su " pequeño" tenía una "novia!. Un motivo más para que Mu tuviese una "_laaarga_" charla con su alumno. Ambos caballeros sonrieron ante esto y siguieron patrullando el Santuario. No querían interrumpir tan " Bello Romance".

La pequeña se levantó de la roca donde había permanecido sentada y, camino un poco para desentumecerse los músculos. A pesar de su aire famélico se movía con gracia y agilidad.-_ Parece un gato_- Pensó el joven lemuriano. La niña iba y venía haciendo círculos sobre la arena mientras andaba.

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba una clara sospechosa, pues dentro de la mitología griega era normal que los dioses peleasen entre sí por cualquier motivo. Por lo que de momento, todas podían ser el enemigo. Harta de conjeturar sin sentido, se paró en seco y se giró hacía su compañero.

Notó que el rostro del chico ya no estaba sonriente como hacía unos segundos, ahora se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Teiya lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que lo que lo mantenía preocupado no era la nueva amenaza, sino algo más cercano. La niña finalmente habló.

- ¡ Luchemos!.- Dijo de improviso sorprendiendo al joven carnero.

- ¡ Qué!. ¿ Pero qué dices?- Preguntó incrédulo.

- He dicho que luchemos. Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos.- Comentó.- Me vendrá bien como calentamiento.- El pequeño seguía sin salir de su asombro. Normalmente era él quién pedia luchar contra ella no al revés.

- ¡ **Luchemos**!- Gritó la niña elevando levemente su cosmos. Kiki seguía mirándola.- Muy bien, si no vienes tu, ¡ iré yo!.- Amenazó la pequeña, que no tardó en saltar hacia delante, con su puño derecho extendido y dispuesto para golpear al joven carnero. Este con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de la roca que le había servido de asiento, siendo esta la que recibiese el impacto del golpe, quedando reducida a polvo. Kiki viendo que su compañera iba en serio decidió elevar igualmente su cosmos.

Unos minutos más tarde aquel tranquilo paraje se había convertido en una auténtica batalla campal. Los dos pequeños se lanzaban golpes con fuerza y precisión, pero sin llegar a usar ninguna de sus técnicas.

* * *

Mu había terminado de reportar los sucesos de Rodorio, e iba de camino a su templo, acompañado de su maestro Shion. Mientras caminaban por la escalera zodiacal, el pelivioleta le volvió a contar lo sucedido con Kiki. Shion escuchaba con atención a su pupilo, el cual rondaba entre confuso y enfadado.

- ¿ Entonces dices que Kiki sabe realizar el _Stardust Revolucion_?. Es curioso que haya aprendido hacerlo solo.-

- ' ¡ Como que solo, ¿ Y yo que soy?, ¡¿ un **florero**? '- Intervino inesperadamente la armadura de Aries.

- ' ¿ Tu enseñaste a Kiki esa técnica? '.- Pregunto cósmicamente el Santo de Aries a su armadura.

- ' ¡ Yo enseñé a Kiki!. Si hablases más conmigo te lo habría dicho antes. '- Refunfuño molesta.

Después de morir tu, Mu. Me esforcé en que Kiki me "_oyese_", aunque no fue tarea fácil. La primera vez que escucho mi voz pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones y no quiso entrar al templo en una semana.'- Explicó la armadura.- ' Cuando le explique que se trataba de la "voz cómica", que solo los lemurianos tenían la facultad de oír, por ser los creadores de las armaduras, fue más fácil entrenarle... más o menos.-

- ¡ Genial no solo realiza ataques cósmicos sino que también puede hablar con las armaduras!, ¿ Para qué me necesita a mí?- Dijo Mu.

- Estas furioso por que no has sido tu quien se lo ha enseñado ¿ cierto?.- Adivinó el Patriarca.

- Estoy furioso por que me he perdido como a crecido mi alumno.- Dijo pesaroso.

Ambos lemurianos ya había llegado al primer templo cuando de súbito sintieron como el cosmos del joven Aries se elevaba. Esto no hubiese tenido mayor importancia de no haber sido por que frente a él, se encontraba un cosmos casi de las mismas características que el de su aprendiz. Lo cual sí inquieto a ambos carneros. ¿ Quién había en el Santuario con un cosmos equiparable al de un aprendiz de oro?. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible desaparecieron del templo, reapareciendo cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los dos pequeños luchando. El par de lemurianos contemplaron la escena con curiosidad. Al parecer los niños estaban entrenando, Kiki parecía divertirse mucho, pues el pequeño ariano no dejaba de sonreír. Mu lo observó. Desde que habían vuelto ni una solo vez lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Parecía realmente feliz.

Shion por su parte observaba ambos niños con gesto curioso. Esa era la primera vez que contemplaba al pequeño lemuriano a plena luz del día. Le recordó mucho a Mu a su edad. Sus movimientos, sus golpes, todo en él indicaba, sin duda, de quien era alumno. Pero sin embargo lo que más captaba su atención era la pequeña que se enfrentaba al lemuriano. A pesar de su aspecto físico, enfrentaba al jovencito sin dificultad. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, demasiado para tratarse de un aspirante a bronce o plata. Además esquivaba los ataques del pelirrojo sin esfuerzo. Lo cual era bastante loable teniendo en cuenta que Kiki se movía a gran velocidad.

¿ Quien sería la pequeña?...

* * *

Kiki paró fácilmente una patada alta que iba dirigida a su cabeza agarrando por el tobillo a su compañera, la hizo girar sobre si mismo para luego soltarla con fuerza hacía una gran roca. Esta con gran agilidad giró en el aire y apoyo los pies sobre la roca, flexionó las rodillas y se impulso hacia delante, evitando así el golpe. Hincó la mano en el suelo haciendo una cabriola y se propulso hacia arriba, cayendo hábilmente frente a su amigo. Este salto hacia atrás rápidamente esquivando una veloz patada que su compañera le lanzó en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Kiki se contorsionó en el aire y descendiendo resuelto a tierra. Corrió hacía ella. Cuando a penas estuvo a un paso de la pequeña, realizó una finta a la izquierda que pillo desprevenida a Teiya, quedando justo a sus espaldas, momento que aprovecho para golpearla con la parte exterior del antebrazo. Teiya recibió el impacto sin poder eludirlo, siendo arrastrada cinco metros por el arenoso suelo. La niña se levanto magullada del suelo dispuesta encararse de nuevo contra él. Kiki sonreía despreocupado, no es que le gustase pegar a su amiga, pero si que le disfrutaba luchar contra ella. Cuando uno se enfrentaba a Teiya nunca sabía que podía pasar... De pronto sin mediar palabra, la morena descendió su cosmos y se sentó en la arena.

- Se acabó el combate.- Sentenció.

- ¡ Qué!. Pero si eras tu la que querías luchar.- Dijo un más que sorprendido Kiki.

- Pues ya no quiero.- Reafirmó.- Además, creo que han venido a buscarte Kiki.- Teiya giró la cabeza en dirección a los dos lemurianos que habían contemplado el combate en silencio. Kiki volteo hacia la dirección que indicaba la niña para encontrarse con su maestro y el Sumo Sacerdote, que los miraban.

Ambos guerreros, viendo que habían sido descubiertos, se acercaron a los pequeños. En un acto reflejo Teiya se levanto del piso y se inclinó cortésmente ante la presencia de ambos santos. Kiki la miraba perplejo.

- Buenos Días niños.- Saludo amable Shion.

- Buenos Días Su Señoría.- Saludo la chica aún inclinada. Mu miró a Kiki que aún parecía desorientado e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Shion viendo el proceder del pelirrojo se echo a reír despreocupado.

- No te preocupes Mu, creo que aún no se acostumbra a mi presencia.- Kiki al fin se percató de la mirada de su maestro y de su torpeza al saludar y, se inclino aturdido para después corresponder al saludo del Patriarca.

- Ha sido un excelente combate- dijo Shion.- Realmente Mu no exageraba al hablar de tus habilidades Kiki.- El pequeño se sonrojo levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo alabasen así. De hecho, quitando Teiya y dos o tres personas más, nadie lo habían visto nunca luchar.

- Gracias Maestro Shion- El Patriarca volvió entonces su vista a la niña que, aún inclinada, parecía encontrar de lo más interesante dibujar pequeños círculos con los pies sobre la arena.

- Pequeña.- Teiya levantó la cabeza.- ¿ Como te llamas?.-

- Teiya Su Señoría.- Mu observó que la niña a pesar de tener la cabeza alzada, parecía mirar todo menos a su interlocutor. Esto le pareció bastante raro.

- ¿ Quién es tu maestro?.- Siguió interrogando Shion.

- Alexandra de Sagitta, Señoría.-

- Tienes una gran tutora, jovencita.- Confeso.- Y bien ,¿ a que armadura aspiras?, con unas habilidades como las tuyas como mínimo debe ser una armadura de plata.- La pequeña suspiro sutilmente. Kiki la miró compungido, sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba hablar de eso... Ambos carneros observaron las reacciones de los dos pequeños sin comprender. Por último Teiya habló...

- A **ninguna**, Señoría.- Dijo con un deje de tristeza.- No tengo armadura a la que aspirar...- Ambos carneros se sorprendieron ante la revelación tan inesperada de la niña.

¿ Cómo era posible que alguien con su nivel, no fuese aspirante a ninguna armadura?...

* * *

El joven rubio caminaba a paso vivo por el resbaladizo desfiladero. Había ido al pueblo a por provisiones para pasar el invierno con su avispado alumno. ¿ _**Alumno**_?, desde que lo había encontrado en aquel olvidado orfanato ruso, ni una sola vez lo había llamado maestro. Tan poco es que le molestase mucho pues, francamente él no era un buen maestro. Es cierto que le había enseñado los movimientos básicos, pero todo lo demás lo aprendía Ayame prácticamente solo. No estaba seguro si era por su " _incompetencia_" , o por el extraordinario cosmos dorado que poseía el pequeño, pero el caso era que Ayame superaba por mucho sus expectativas. Estaba convencido de que sería un magnífico Caballero de Acuario, un digno sucesor para su Maestro Camus...

… Su Maestro Camus...

Ahora que lo recordaba creía haber notado su cosmos días atrás, pero eso era imposible, su maestro, al igual que el resto de dorados, yacían muertos en el Santuario y, ¡ no iba a resucitar de nuevo!. Se pegó mentalmente por haberlo pensado.

El Caballero del Cisnes continuó su camino hasta una bifurcación. El camino se dividía en dos, uno de los pasos se estrechaba a lo largo de la ladera de un gran iceberg, el otro era algo más amplio descendiendo hasta una austera y nevada llanura. Hyoga se dirigió hacía el segundo. Estaba descendiendo cuando un ruido sordo lo sobresaltó. Miró al rededor intentando percibir de donde venía el ruido, cuando de pronto se fijó que una gran sombra estaba sobre él haciéndose cada vez más grande. Elevó su cosmos con rapidez y saltó con fuerza en el preciso momento en el que una gran masa deforme de nieve se estrelló justo donde, minutos antes, había estado él. No se molestó el examinar la zona, asumió que se trataba de una de las muchas avalanchas que ocurrían por aquellos lugares. Iba a retornar su camino cuando un segundo ruido lo distrajo, pero en esta ocasión, no se trataba de una derrumbe, sino de la voz clara y aterciopelada de una mujer que pedía auxilio.

Rápidamente Hyoga se encaminó hacia ella...

* * *

Ayame había servido aquel sospechoso caldo sobre unos platos mal conservados tendiéndole uno a Camus. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada allí y su alumno aún no había dado muestras de vida. No es que fuese una novedad que Hyoga desapareciese de vez en cuando, pero si el hecho de que su albino alumno, estuviese de lo más tranquilo. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo. El pequeño no estaba en absoluto inquieto por la presencia del inmutable caballero, de hecho parecía divertirse con la situación, cosa que intrigaba aún más al joven santo. Ninguno de los dos había si quiera intentado iniciar una conversación aún y, de seguir así no la iban a tener en la vida. Era curioso, desde que el niño se reveló como heredero a su armadura, estaba impaciente por hablar con él.

Camus se encontraba reflexionando sobre estas cosas cuando, sin previo aviso, una extraña sensación invadió su mente, algo no iba bien. Se levantó de golpe, provocando que la silla donde estaba sentado cayese al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ayame se giró hacía él. Camus pudo ver entonces en sus ojos que el pequeño también había sentido aquella sensación extraña. Sin dudarlo más tiempo salieron de la choza en busca del Caballero del Cisne.

* * *

Hyoga no entendía muy bien que le sucedía, desde que oyó la voz de la mujer, no pudo reprimir sus impulsos por ir con ella. Ascendió por el encrespado desfiladero, que daba acceso a una amplia explanada blanca. A lo lejos Hyoga diviso una figura difuminada de la que parecía proceder los gritos de auxilio. El Caballero del Cisne avanzó hacia ella, primero lentamente, después inexplicablemente, incluso para él, se vio corriendo con desesperación hacia la enigmática mujer, la cual permanecía oculta en la niebla llamando al joven caballero. Al joven a penas le separaban un par de metros de la joven, fue entonces cuando pudo ver que se trataba de una chica joven de esbelta figura. Su largo pelo lacio remarcaba unos grandes ojos ambarinos. Su belleza era casi mística. El joven santo se la quedo mirando anonadado. No entendía por que pero una misteriosa fuerza impedía que apartase la vista de ella. La joven por fin pareció percatarse de su presencia y habló con voz dulce y embriagadora...

- ¡Oh, gracias por venir, noble caballero!.

- ¿ Q... Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿ Qué hace usted aquí?. Este no es un lugar apropiado para andar paseando.- Dijo el santo embelesado por la extraña aura que rodeaba a la joven.

- Ya lo se caballero, es solo que iba de camino al pueblo cuando mi trineo volcó.- Dijo de manera seductora la hermosa joven acercándose lentamente hacia el chico.- Mis pobres perros han desaparecido y ahora no se volver, podrías acompañarme hasta el pueblo.- La joven acariciaba tentadoramente el rostro del santo. Su voz era veneno para la mente del rubio

Hyoga había sucumbido a su poder hundiéndose en un profundo trance, sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento, eran cuencas vacías. La bella mujer se relamió de placer. Por fin iba a poder disfrutar de un buen banquete y todo gracias a aquella diosa. Se lo tendría que agradecer más tarde...

La joven se acercó al caballero, sus ojos brillaron repletos de lujuria. Estaba a punto de comenzar su ritual. Arrancó de un tirón la camiseta del chico, su esbeltez no hacía justicia a su fuerza sobrehumana. Su cuerpo bien moldeado la provocó convulsiones de placer. Después de disfrutar brevemente de la vista, se dispuso ha arrebatarle los pantalones. Su mano impaciente ya sujetaban juguetonamente el cinturón. No podía soportar más aquella situación y dio un zarandeo para privar al joven hipnotizado de la prenda...

Un agudo grito de dolor, como el de un animal herido, resonó con fuerza por aquellos páramos helados. La chica se miró la mano. Estaba ensangrentada por la cercenación de tres de sus dedos.

Con una furia descontrolada se lanzó sobre el, aún hechizado cisne, con claras intenciones de atacarlo. Una singular luz blanca comenzó a envolver a la enfurecida fémina, que vio con horror e impotencia como su cuerpo se iba congelando con rapidez.

- Esos no son modales apropiados para una dama. Si deseabas "_intimar_" primero deberías aprender a comportarte.- Dijo una alegre voz infantil- Lamento decir que al Santo del Cisne no le molan las tendencias " _sado_(1)". Es demasiado tierno.- Dijo burlón.

- ¿ Quién demonios eres?.- Escupió furiosa.- Muéstrate.-

- Primero dinos ¿ quién eres tu y por que pretendías devorar a mi alumno?.- Preguntó serio el Santo de Acuario que salio de la espesa niebla, mostrándose ante la joven aprisionada.

- ...mmmm... más alimento...- Un hilillo de saliva caía de su boca.- ¡ Quiero comer!.- Gritó tratando de escapar de su prisión de hielo.

- ¡¿ Pero esta tía de que va?.- Comento el sorprendido albino, que se encontraba justo detrás del Caballero de los hielos.

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta adecuada, una luz anaranjada cubrió a la mujer. El hielo empezó a derretirse rápidamente. Cuando Camus quiso congelarla de nuevo, frente a él ya no había nada. La mujer había saltado con ligereza, convirtiéndose a su paso en una impresionante loba blanca, de ojos ambarinos y dientes afilados.

- ¡ Con que era eso!.- Exclamó Camus.- Eres una **empusa**(2). De ahí que te alimentes de hombres.-

- Muy listo Señor Caballero.- Dijo con desprecio.

La gran loba soltó una risa macabra ante los comentarios acertados del santo. Estaba hambrienta, llevaba más de quinientos años confinada en el abismo. ¡ Quería comer! y, ¿ qué mejor para matar su hambre que dos jóvenes ejemplares como esos?. Giró veloz hacía Hyoga que seguía estático debido a los efectos de su hechizo. Camus previendo sus movimientos corrió hacia su alumno, mientras un cálido fulgor dorado iluminó su cuerpo protegiéndolo con la majestuosa Armadura de Acuario. Suerte de haberla llevado hasta allí.

Por un momento todo fue un caos. La empusa y Camus chocaron al acercarse al Caballero del Cisne.

La loba soltaba dentelladas a diestro y siniestro tratando de atrapar entres sus venenosos colmillos el cuerpo de Camus. Este, gracias en parte a su velocidad en parte por vestir su armadura, se libró de terminar envenenado por sus dientes. Camus harto de esquivar los ataques del bicho se dispuso a contraatacar. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca lanzo una fuerte tormenta de hielo sobre la bestia, que la aparto de los jóvenes unos cuantos metros, los suficientes para dar tiempo al acuariano, para llegar junto a Hyoga. El chico parecía no reconocer nada ni a nadie. Camus maldijo entre dientes, por lo visto tendría que acabar con la empusa para romper el hechizo que tenía hipnotizado a su alumno.

Ayame contemplaba con desgana la lucha del Caballero de Acuario con aquel extraño ser... ¿como era?, ¿ empusa?. ¡ Bah! no había prestado mucha atención a las palabras del santo, lo único que le interesaba era que ese bicho ofrecía un poco de diversión a su aburrida vida de " _aprendiz_". Vio como después de la ráfaga de hielo lanzada por Camus, la empusa se levantaba de nuevo, parecía bastante furiosa. De sus colmillos resbalaba un liquidillo negruzco de aspecto peligrosamente inquietante. El monstruo rugió enfurecido y corrió hacia el Santo de Acuario que aún trataba de hacer reaccionar al hechizado alumno. Camus con un salto prodigioso esquivó el envite arrastrando consigo el cuerpo inerme de Hyoga. Viendo que sus intentos por espabilarlo eran inútiles decidió enfrentarse de nuevo a la loba.

Camus elevó su cosmos haciendo brillar todo su cuerpo. Con movimientos precisos junto sus manos sobre su cabeza en un intento de lanzar su ataque en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, atraparía a su enemiga en un ataúd de hielo eterno. La empusa sintió que el caballero se disponía a atacarla, por lo que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

- ¿ Que te pasa?. ¿ Tienes miedo de mí?.-

- Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír. ¿ Yo miedo de un simple mortal?.- Se burló la loba.- He vivido mucho más tiempo que tú. Se cuando debo rendirme y cuando luchar y, se cuando debo usar todas mis bazas.- Dijo con un tono inquietante.

- ¿ Que quieres dec...?- Camus no pudo terminar su pregunta pues una gigantesca ráfaga de polvo de diamantes lo atacó por la espalda. ¡ Suerte de llevar la armadura dorada sino lo habría congelado!. Se golpeó con la pared del iceberg que los rodeaba. Se giro veloz para comprobar de donde venía aquel ataque. Tal como sospechaba pudo corroborar que era Hyoga, su alumno, el que lo había golpeado a traición, manteniéndose estático frente a él dispuesto a un segundo ataque. Ahora lo comprendía todo, la empusa controlaba al muchacho.

Camus no hizo esperar su respuesta, saltó hacía la izquierda apoyando los brazos en el helado suelo para darse mayor impulso, lo que lo colocó justo en frente de la loba que corría de nuevo hacía él con sus dientes venenosos dispuestos a penetrar su armadura. Hyoga se giro en su dirección al tiempo que lanzaba un segundo ataque. Camus vio venir el ataque de Hyoga pero en ese momento estaba enzarzado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra la gran bestia, por lo que sólo pudo prepararse para recibir el golpe. Este nunca llegó.

* * *

Hyoga había lanzado su ataque sin contemplaciones sobre su antiguo maestro. El encantamiento de la empusa aún lo tenía dominado, o al menos eso pensó Ayame al encontrarse parado frente a él, con su cosmos elevado y habiendo desviado el golpe dirigido al Caballero de Acuario. Este estaba demasiado ocupado zafándose de las dentelladas de la loba como para prestarles atención... Ayame se acercó al Santo del Cisne, pero este lo rechazó con un empujó, a la vez que canalizaba su cosmos para lanzarle su Polvo de Diamantes. El pequeño saltó hacía atrás evitando el golpe, aunque no vio venir un segundo ataque, esta vez una patada que lo alcazó en la boca del estómago haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

* * *

Camus golpeó la mandíbula de la loba haciéndola perder el equilibrio, momento que aprovechó para lanzar su Ejecución de Aurora. La empusa no tubo tiempo de esquivarlo recibiendo de lleno el golpe del caballero. Una densa nube de hielo recubrió su cuerpo provocándola serias heridas.

- ¡ Bien!, por fín conseguí atravesar su espeso pelaje.- Pensó Camus, aunque él tampoco salió indemne, pues la bestia había conseguido clavar sus colmillos a través del antebrazo de su armadura. Tenía que acabar con esto antes de que el veneno se extendiese... La bestia se enfureció aún más por las heridas y maldijo al caballero, lanzándose en un alocado ataque contra él. Pero esta vez el santo estaba preparado. Movió sus brazos de forma acompasada y al grito de: ¡ Polvo de Diamantes!. Arrojó el golpe sobre la empusa. Al fin el golpe la alcanzó originándola graves heridas por todo el cuerpo, que sangraban sin control.

- Ugghh... Es... humillante que un ... simple humano me haya vencido...-

- No soy un simple humano, soy un Caballero de Atenea.- Dijo orgulloso el hombre.

- Bu..bueno no importa... di lo que quieras...- La sangre brotaba por su boca a borbotones.- Pronto la misma di... diosa que me sacó del Tártaro,... para mataros, hará que... os reunáis con...migo...-

- ¿ Qué diosa?, y ¿Por qué...?.- Camus se interrumpió, pues la bestia había muerto y su cuerpo se deshacía en cenizas...

* * *

Ayame se encontraba tendido en el suelo, al principio creyó que sería divertido salir de su monotonía habitual, pero esto ya lo cansaba, por lo que decidió acabar con esta ridícula pelea. Se levantó tambaleante dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al santo frente a él. ¡ _Divina Atenea_!. menos mal que lo hizo pues logró esquivar una segunda patada dirigida a su cabeza justo a tiempo.

Rodó por el suelo, apoyó una mano y saltó hacía adelante colocándose frente al rubio. Hyoga se lanzó sobre él presto a golpearlo, pero Ayame se le adelantó. Convocó a su cosmos creando alrededor suyo un aura dorada, que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Con una velocidad prodigiosa acumuló su cosmos en sus manos y proyectó su _Ejecución de Aurora _a tal velocidad que el chico no pudo esquivarlo. Hyoga cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Ayame agradeció no haberse excedido en el ataque, pues sin llevar la armadura del cisne podría haberlo matado. Descendió su cosmos y se relajó.

¡ Al fin podría terminar de cenar, tenía hambre!.

* * *

_Al regresar al templo noté como el maestro no dejaba de mirarme. Supuse que quería hablarme de lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento con Teiya... ¡ Qué torpeza no haber saludado adecuadamente al Patriarca!. Vi venir mi castigo a pasos acelerados... El maestro se me acercó y ¿ me sonrió?... Se sentó a mi lado. Lo que hizo después me pilló desprevenido,... me abrazó. Me sentí también que no pude evitar corresponder al abrazo. No pude ver su rostro pero tuve la impresión de que sonreía con orgullo... _

_No estuvimos mucho tiempo en esa posición solo lo suficiente para reconfortarnos mutuamente. ¿ Cuanto hacía que no nos comportábamos así?. Demasiado me conteste mentalmente. Después nos fuimos a dormir, ya hablaríamos por la mañana... quizás._

* * *

Camus pudo ver el final de la pelea de los dos jóvenes. Para su sorpresa era verdad que el albino tenía un cosmos dorado. Esto se ponía interesante, primero Kiki y ahora Ayame... al parecer habían surgido nuevos aspirantes a " _Dorados_"...

* * *

_Continuará..._

( 1) **" Sado":** Ayame se refiere a las tendencias " sadomasoquistas".

( 2)** Empusa: **Criatura fantástica del folclore griego antiguo, identificada a veces con Lamia. Tiene el don de cambiar de forma, adoptando apariencia de animal ( lobo, zorro,...). Le agrada merodear por parajes desiertos. Las empusas toman forma humana para seducir a hombres, se dedican a cebar a jóvenes ardientes e ingenuos para, después de acostarse con ellos, beber su sangre y devorarlos.

**N/A:** Aquí esta este capítulo. No es exactamente lo que tenía pensado en un principio pero en fín... bueno lo dicho espero que os guste. A por cierto no creais que Ayame es tan serio como aparenta. Yo lo comprobareis... Hasta la próximaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	7. Sorpresas

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, os pido mil perdones a todos lo que seguías esta historia, por no haber actualizado antes, es que me surguieron una serie de problemas que me lo hicieron difícil, se me estropeó el ordena, me quede sin curro, volví a encontrar uno, y hasta que me he adaptado y vuelto a reordenar todo, me ha llevado tiempo. De nuevo os pido perdón.

Bueno y ahora los reviews!

**Elena**: Si yo no digo que los acuarios seais serios, es más mis dos mejores amigos son acuario y tienen de serio lo que Shaka de sonriente. Creeme están como una cabra.

**layla-kyoyama**: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este también. En cuano a lo de Teiya se resolverán tus dudas en este capítulo.

**giosseppe**: A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Hyoga, por eso me inventé el personaje de Ayame. En cuanto a lo de los datos de los monstruos me pareció buena idea pues hay muchas personas que no conocen todos los monstuos mitológicos, asi que pense que era mejor explicarlos, además tengo que hacer uso del bestiario que me regalaron en Navidad :D

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

_Letra cursiva_: Pensamientos de Kiki

-: Cambio de escena

texto entre comas : Hablar cósmicamente

_**Sorpresas**_

El templo estaba en calma iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas que crepitaban sosegadas. Anduvo por el pasillo amarmolado meditando en la reacción de su señora, no la iba a gustar la noticia. El ataque al santo de los hielos, había resultado un fiasco, y además estaba lo otro... Aún no sabían nada de ella y para colmo no eran los únicos en su búsqueda... definitivamente no la iba a gustar... Llegó hasta una gran pórtico adintelado, decorado con bajorrelieves, respiró profundo y avanzó hacía su interior. Allí, sobre un lecho de sábanas blancas con cómodos almohadones, reposaba la hermosa mujer. En un principio pensó en marcharse y no interrumpirla, pero, si no se lo decía en ese momento, las represalias más tarde podrían ser terribles. Así pues se encaminó con paso firme hacía ella llamándola suavemente. La mujer despertó de su placentero sueño observando en el rostro preocupado del guerrero que no traía buenas noticias. Eso la despabiló del todo haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

- Lamento molestarla mi señora, pero la traigo noticias...-

- Eso ya me lo supongo.- Dijo tajante.- ¡ Habla!.-

- La empusa que envió a Siberia ha sido devuelta al Tártaro.- La mujer fruncía cada vez más el ceño provocando en ella una mueca realmente terrible.- ... y en cuanto a la búsqueda que nos encomendó... aún seguimos sin noticias de ella...- el joven notaba como su señora estaba a punto de desollarlo vivo.- además tenemos noticias de que uno de los fieles de Atenea, anda tras su pista, al igual que nosotros...-

- ¡ QUÉ!.- La mujer montó en cólera.- ¡ Malditos inútiles!, tenemos que localizarla antes que esa diosa mimada o estaremos en peligro. Dejad de perder el tiempo y encontradla, ¿ me has entendido?. ¡ **Encontradla**!.- El muchacho salió de los aposentos casi corriendo, había tenido suerte y está vez solo lo había gritando, no quería correr más riesgos.

La mujer se quedó sola en sus aposentos, necesitaba encontrar "_eso_" antes que Atenea o podría tener problemas, aunque tenía que reconocer que de momento no le había salido tan mal. Zeus aún no había intervenido, ni lo iba hacer, no podía oponerse a ella directamente, tendría demasiado que explicar y supondría un desacuerdo entre los dioses, no podía correr esos riesgos. Todo aquello tenía un gusto agridulce que no la desagradaba. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante...

* * *

Fuera de la chabola la lluvia caía con fuerza, golpeando incesantemente los cristales. Había empezado a llover hacía más de una hora y amenazaba con no remitir en un buen rato. Dohko lo agradeció, así tendría tiempo para hablar con calma con su alumno. Dentro de la chabola flotaba un sabroso olor a estofado, mientras, Sunrey, iba y venía por la cocina. Shiryu la observaba tranquilo. El Santo de Libra contempló la escena sonriente, al fin sus amados niños se había decidido a formar un hogar. Esto le trajo a la memoria el porque había ido allí, tenía ordenes de hacer volver a Shiryu al Santuario, pero... ¿ que derecho le daba ir allí y arrebatarles a ambos muchachos la felicidad que tanto les había costado conseguir?. Meditaba aún sobre esto cuando su discípulo se le acercó con semblante sereno, parecía comprender a la perfección el dilema por el que pasaba su maestro...

- Maestro, dígame que le perturba de esa manera. No parece usted, es que acaso ha ocurrido algo en El Santuario que deba saber...-

- Mi pequeño, han pasado muchas cosas, a la vista está, cuando tu difunto tutor está de nuevo frente a tí, ¿ no crees?.-

- Bueno... eso es obvio, pero a lo que me refería era a si es necesaria mi ayuda. Usted solo dígalo y yo haré frente a lo que sea.- Al momento de decir aquello el ruido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo llegó desde la cocina.

- Lo...lo siento, se me resbaló.- Se disculpó turbada Sunrey.

- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.- Shiryu se acerco para ayudarla. Dohko se había fijado en la reacción de su pequeña, sabía que no deseaba ver partir de nuevo al Santo del Dragón. Siempre que él se alejaba, ella rezaba día y noche por que regresase sano y salvo. ¿ Como iba hacerle eso a la que había considerado su hija?, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, El Santuario estaba en peligro y necesitaba a sus fieles unidos. El rejuvenecido santo suspiró, no le agradaba aquello pero era su deber como santo velar por el bien de su diosa...

* * *

- ¡ Otra vez, Teiya!.- Volvió a resonar por el coliseo. Llevaban ahí desde las cuatro de la mañana, era el mejor momento para entrenar sin estorbos, pero la pequeña no estaba tan convencida, ¡ odiaba madrugar!. Una vez más Teiya se concentró, elevó su cosmos, levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se preparó para lanzar aquel ataque que llevaba practicando más de un mes, no entendía por que no lo conseguía, era la primera vez que se le resistía una técnica. Un intenso destello iluminó el recinto. Una vez más fracaso. - ¡ **Maldición**!.- Se gritó mentalmente, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, era frustrante.

Alex la miraba desde las gradas con cansancio, era aburrido ver como la niña se empeñaba en ese golpe, pero conocía a su alumna y no se iba a dar por vencida, realizaría ese ataque aunque tuviese que vender su alma. Alex recordaba el día en que se la entregaron como discípula. Sus tres anteriores maestros la había rechazado, dudaban de sus capacidades,- típica intuición masculina- pensó por aquel entonces la joven Sagitta. En realidad, pocos en el Santuario confiaban en que superase los entrenamientos, pero ella creyó en Teiya, tal vez vio algo que los demás no o tal vez solo lo hizo por compasión, a esas alturas aún seguía sin comprender por que la acepto, pero en cualquier caso no se arrepentía, era una alumna fantástica. Muchos la decían que era inútil entrenar a alguien que nunca obtendría una armadura, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que las estrictas leyes que regían aquel lugar cambiasen y permitiesen a su pupila aspiran por fin a una armadura. Un nuevo grito de frustración de la niña la devolvió a la realidad.

- Es realmente buena esa niña.- Dijo una voz grave a su espalda. La amazona había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó su presencia hasta que habló. Se volvió para ver a su interlocutor, una armadura de oro estaba frente a ella enmarcada por una larga cabellera azul que le caía hasta las rodillas. Su semblante cambió. - Veo que mi presencia sigue siendo una molestia para ti, Alex.-

- ¿ Acaso debo sonreír ante aquel que arruinó mi vida?.-

- Esas son palabras muy duras Alex.- Dijo el caballero sentándose a su lado. La joven se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero el santo la aferró de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. La amazona lo abofeteó al tiempo que le decía:

- ¡ No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima caballero!.- Al término de esta frase se dirigió al centro del coliseo donde se encontraba su protegida.

El abofeteado santo se frotó la mejilla, tenía que reconocer que tenía un buen derechazo. Había intentado hablar con la amazona desde que regresó sin conseguirlo. Tenía mucho por lo que disculparse y ella era uno de los tantos con quien tenía que hacerlo, pero desde luego no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Aunque bien pensado, él tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ello... El joven Santo de Géminis se reclinó sobre su asiento contemplando el entrenamiento de ambas féminas...

* * *

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el maestro me vio entrenar con Teiya. Desde ese día habíamos estado entrenando diariamente, me gustaba la sensación de practicar con alguien que no sirviese de decoración, no es que tuviese nada en contra de la armadura, pero entrenar con el maestro era agradable, ¡ a excepción claro, de cuando me golpeaba hasta agotarme!, cosa que parecía divertir al Santo de Tauro, que se unía a nuestro entrenamiento, según él, para mantenerse en forma, según yo, para reírse de mí... El caso era que después de todo lo sucedido, la vida en la Ciudad Sagrada retornaba a la normalidad... más o menos... aunque entre mi maestro y yo aún parecía existir un gran abismo..._

* * *

Un adormilado pelirrojo se dirigía con desgana tras los pasos de su asombrosamente despejado maestro, el cual, iba acompañado de su buen amigo Aldebarán. El Santo de Tauro era un personaje por lo menos curioso, o eso pensaba Kiki, pocas veces se le veía enfadado, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer. Aunque a Kiki lo que más le sorprendía era su carácter afable y jovial, por su aspecto nadie diría que era así, pero claro, como solía decir su maestro " nunca juzgues a las personas por lo que aparentan, sino por lo que son", un gran consejo y sin duda aplicable al jovial toro. Los tres jóvenes había salido temprano para entrenar sin molestias. Desde que habían vuelto de Rodorio y Mu había alardeado de las habilidades de su alumno, Aldebarán insistía en querer verlo, cosa que al pelirrojo no terminaba de agradarle. El toro tenía la tendencia de dejarse llevar por sus instintos y era muy capaz de aplastarlo en pleno entrenamiento debido a la euforia. Kiki temía por su integridad...

Al llegar al coliseo los muchachos se encontraron con que ya estaba ocupado por dos amazonas, o mas bien por una amazona malhumorada y su pupila. Los miembros adultos del grupo se preguntaron el por que de su mal carácter, hasta que vieron a un sonriente Saga en las gradas y comprendieron el motivo, ¿ cuando iba a dejar de insistir Saga? Alex no era de las que perdonaban fácilmente. Mientras Kiki, observaba como su amiga trataba de ejecutar sin éxito aquella técnica. Estaba demasiado ensimismado, por lo que no se percató de la mirada socarrona del Caballero de Tauro, que aprovechando la situación decidió gastarle una pequeña bromita...

- ¡ Vaya, vaya!. Fíjate Mu, tu pequeño carnerito, ya ha encontrado a una hermosa _carnera_.- Miró a Kiki, que se sonrojaba por segundos.- Tienes una novia muy guapa, Kiki.

- ¡¿Q... Qué?.- Gritó con horror el niño.- Teiya no es mi novia.- Afirmó el pobre niño completamente rojo de vergüenza.- Es solo una amiga.

- Vamos Kiki, a todos nos ha gustado alguna vez una chica. Es lo normal.- Dijo Mu siguiéndole la broma a Aldebarán.

- ¡¿ Usted también maestro?. Es un traidor.- Ambos caballeros hacían grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, era divertido ver la reacción del sonrojado niño, el cual no sabía donde meterse, pues a cada momento se sonrojaba más y más.

- No es muy loable burlase de tu propio discípulo, Mu.- Una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡ Oh, Shaka eres tú!. Es raro verte fuera de tu templo.- Dijo jovial el Santo de Tauro.

- Nunca es tarde para empezar.- Contestó.- Además hay algo que quiero comprobar...- Los tres se quedaron mirándolo sin comprender, mientras este, con paso firme avanzaba hasta el centro del coliseo...

- ¡ Ja! Con que... por la mañana entrenaríamos tranquilos ¿ eh, maestro?.- Dijo irónico el menor de los carneros.- Me parece que aquí la gente madruga demasiado...-

Shaka avanzó hasta las gradas y se sentó observando el entrenamiento de las dos amazonas. Debía corroborar "aquello" el mismo. Según palabras textuales del Maestro Shion, había una pequeña con un talento inigualable. La niña estaba inmersa en su entrenamiento, se volvió a colocar y ... nuevamente no consiguió nada... - Mmm, interesante.- Pensó Shaka. La pequeña se veía exhausta y agotada. El coliseo empezaba a llenarse de aspirantes y guerreros convirtiendo eso en un verdadero hervidero de exceso de testosterona.

- Bueno Teiya creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, esto se está llenando...- La pequeña asistió resignada, no quería irse, deseaba perfeccionar aquella técnica, pero no podía seguir allí, pronto llegarían el resto de aspirantes y era mejor que no la viesen. No la apetecía sentirse rechazada, otra vez... Alex y Teiya comenzaron su camino de regreso al recinto de las amazonas, al tiempo que una figura las seguía los pasos.

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro y polvoriento, lo cual indicaba que nada había penetrado allí en siglos. Aquel enigmático templo subterráneo era lo único que quedaba de la antigua civilización que tiempo atrás había vivido allí. El joven había viajado durante semanas en busca de lo que su bienhechora diosa le había pedido. Aquel viaje resulto más complicado de lo que en un principio pensó, pues al parecer no eran los únicos interesados en encontrar aquella pieza vital para la batalla. Ya había tenido varios enfrentamientos leves con monstruos de poco importancia, aunque indiscutiblemente le retrasaban en su tarea. Debía darse prisa en conseguirla y volver al Santuario. Kanon siguió adentrándose en las profundidades del templo, solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que buscaba pues Atenea no supo decirle con exactitud como era. Hubiese sido mejor que Shion o Mu fuesen los encargados de buscar aquella pieza, al fin y al cabo era una obra lemuriana, pero tal y como dijo Atenea, no podían dejar desprotegido el Santuario.

Kanon examinó con detenimiento la nueva sala, no había nada allí que destacase en particular. El ruido de unos pasos le llegó desde detrás de unas cortinas que protegían la entrada a otra sala. Con paso ligero y sigiloso se acercó hasta allí. En ese momento pudo oír claramente los pasos que se alegaban y el cuchicheo de varias voces, una más grave, perteneciente sin duda a un hombre, y la otra más fina pero más autoritaria, que correspondía a una mujer...

- ¿ La has encontrado ya?.- Dijo la voz de la mujer.

- Aún no señora, pero he estado siguiendo al enviado ateniense y me ha llevado hasta aquí...-

- Buen trabajo. Seguro que esa inepta Diosa de la Sabiduría, sabe donde encontrarla, al fin y al cabo entre sus filas se encuentran varios lemurianos...

- Descuide señora, ¡ la encontraré!.- Un leve destello azulado dio por finalizada la conversación. Los pasos del hombre se adentraron más en la sala perdiéndose por las escaleras que descendian.

- Con que no soy el único que está aquí.- Pensó Kanon. -Será mejor seguirle para descubrir más de mi inesperado invitado.-

* * *

_Vi como Teiya salía del recinto en el momento en que el resto de aspirantes iban llegando. Observé que el Señor Shaka salía del coliseo tras los pasos de las amazonas. Me sorprendió la actitud del Santo de Virgo, aunque nada comparado con la sorpresa, o mejor dicho "sorpresas", que me tenía deparado el destino. Mis días como único aspirante a dorado estaban a punto de acabar, y con ellos mis tranquilos días de paz..._

* * *

La lluvia había cesado y el Sol brillaba tenuemente entre los nubarrones que no estaban dispuestas a marcharse todavía. Dohko aún no sabía como decirlo, conocía su deber, pero su amor por sus discípulos era una traba para ello. Parecía mentira que el sabio maestro que siempre recriminó a su pupilo por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos ahora sucumbiese él a ellos. El Santo de Libra se rió de si mismo, ese era uno de los motivo por los cuales decidió ser un ermitaño...

Shiryu se encontraba entrenando a un grupo de niños de la aldea cercana. Desde que volvió del Hades había decidido retomar la labor de su maestro y preparar a la futura generación de caballeros, La mayoría de esos niños nunca llegarían a saber si quiera de la existencia del Santuario, eso era un hecho que conocía a la perfección Shiryu, pero al menos sentía que aportaba algo a esos pequeños, disfrutaba verlos reír, y jugar... Sunrey contemplaba absorta como su amado Dragón trataba inútilmente de calmar a sus jóvenes pupilos, pero estos parecían más interesados en tirarle del pelo y corretear a su alrededor que en otra cosa... Dohko sonrió al recordar como Shiryu le hizo lo mismo a él la primera vez que se vieron...

Examinó con calma a los pequeños, ninguno de ellos tenía potencial para caballero. Su mirada fue pasando de uno otro, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en Sunrey, la muchacha miraba fijamente al rejuvenecido caballero. Daba la sensación de querer decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Dohko comprendió la inquietud de su pequeña y decidió que era hora de hablar con ella...

- Mi pequeña Sunrey, se que algo te preocupa.- dijo el santo con mirada amorosa.- Dime, ¿ quieres hablar conmigo?.- La muchacha observó al rejuvenecido santo, era curioso pero, era más fácil hablar con él cuando era un venerable anciano que ahora, tal vez fuese por esos ojos vivaces que mostraba o por ese lozano aspecto del que gozaba, pensó Sunrey. En cualquiera de los casos no terminaba de arrancar a hablar. El Santo de Libra la observaba atento y supo al instante por el desconcierto por el que pasaba su pequeña, al fin y al cabo ¡ para ella siempre había sido su abuelo!.

- Sunrey vamos a pasear, te hará bien.-

Maestro y nieta, se adentraron en la espesura del bosque mientras un distraído Dragón seguía tratando de calmar a sus entusiastas alumnos.

* * *

_Dos horas más tarde de haber llegado al Coliseo, decidí marcharme de allí, estaba más que harto de las bromas del Toro. Desde que me pilló mirando a Teiya no me había dejado tranquilo ni un minuto, además, estaba preocupado por ella, había estado practicando aquel golpe centenares de veces pero el resultado siempre había sido el mismo, un rotundo fracaso y, ella odiaba los fracasos. Por si esto no fuese poco, estaba también lo del extraño comportamiento del Señor Shaka. ¿ Por que se habría ido siguiéndolas?... Definitivamente debía ver a Teiya..._

* * *

Alex había recibido las ordenes de ir a la zona norte de la ciudad a montar guardia, por lo que Teiya, una vez más, se había quedado sola. La verdad no es que la importase demasiado, ya se había acostumbrado, además gracias a sus continuos momentos de soledad tenía más tiempo para entrenar a su gusto o de estar con Kiki...

- Me pareció ver a Kiki en el Coliseo entrenando con su maestro...- Reflexionó.- Ojalá sea verdad, necesita un poco de mano dura.- Dijo hablando para si misma...

- ¿ Quien necesita mano dura, cara de metal?- La interrumpieron.

- Pues... cierto carnero malhumorado que no hace mas que llamarme " cara de metal".- Dijo socarrona la niña.

- Desde luego no se te puede gastar una broma.- Dijo Kiki haciéndose el ofendido.

- Ja,ja,ja, Sabía que estabas ahí.-

- Ya, por eso has dicho lo de "mano dura" ¿ no?.- La pequeña solo se hecho a reír ante la cara ofendida del joven lemuriano.

- Bueno, ahora hablando en serio, ¿ por que has venido?, ¿ no estabas con tu maestro?.-

- Si... bueno... es que... Aldebarán se estaba riendo de mi y me cansé. Por cierto,¿ no has notado la presencia de alguien más por aquí?- Dijo Kiki tratando de desviar el tema, lo que menos le apetecía era que su amiga se enterase de las bromas que le gastaba el Santo del Toro.

- ¿ Alguien más?...- la pequeña levantó el mentón frotándose una mano por el, tratando de recordar.- No, no he notado a nadie más.-

- A lo mejor no os seguía a vosotras...- pensó Kiki. Teiya lo "_miraba_" extrañada detrás de su máscara.

Los dos pequeños decidieron entrenar entre ellos visto que ha ninguno de los dos se le había dado como esperaba el entrenamiento con sus respectivos maestros, pues, uno parecía más interesado en gastarle bromas que en otra cosa y, la otra parecía estar a punto de asesinar al primer caballero dorado que se cruzase en su camino. ¡¿ Qué le habría dicho el Caballero de Géminis para ponerla de tan mal humor?.

Los niños luchaban entre ellos, Kiki lanzó una patada baja que Teiya bloqueo fácilmente. La niña proyectó su puño derecho contra el rostro de Kiki, mientras que con una grácil cabriola esquivó el envite del pelirrojo y le sujetó con la mano libre. Cuando estaba apunto de golpear a Kiki, este se agachó evitando el puño que pasó rozando su cabello...

Los dos niños continuaron con su entrenamiento olvidándose por un instante del resto del mundo... aunque el mundo no se olvidaba de ellos, o al menos la sombra que se ocultaba tras unos árboles, que contemplaba con interés la pelea de ambos aprendices.

* * *

- No se lo lleve maestro, por favor se lo ruego. Se que estoy siendo egoísta, pero por favor no se lo lleve.- La muchacha sollozaba angustiada.- Nos ha costado mucho conseguir esta tranquilidad. Se lo ruego, ¡ se lo suplico!. No lo aleje de nuevo de mi lado.- Dokho observaba entristecido el rostro lloroso de su bien amada "nieta". Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que la joven había sufrido con las múltiples partidas del Caballero del Dragón, lo mucho que había rezado por que regresase a su lado sano y salvo, y sabiendo eso, él se había presentado allí con la intención de llevarlo de regreso al Santuario, ¿ como podía hacerle eso a su pequeña?, pero... ¿ que otra cosa podía hacer sino?. Era su obligación...

- Lo siento mucho mi pequeña Sunrey pero la obligación de un caballero de Atenea es acudir a su llamada cuando es convocado y protegerla aún arriesgo de su propia vida.- Esto solo consiguió que su llanto se avivase.- Perdóname Sunrey, pero he venido a por un caballero y con caballero he de irme.- El anciano maestro se giró, con el corazón destrozado, pero firme en su obligación, dispuesto a llevarse a Shiryu con él.

- Un... un segundo... Maestro Dokho...- El Caballero de Libra se detuvo observando a la chica.- Si usted quiere un caballero, yo le daré un caballero con el que regresar.- El rejuvenecido maestro la miró sin comprender...

* * *

Kanon había estado siguiendo a aquel joven desde que supo de su permanencia en aquel lugar. Había estado así por dos días y, por lo que había podido comprobar, aquel sujeto andaba tan perdido como el en la búsqueda de aquel mitológico artefacto. Al tercer día de su espionaje cometió el descuido de despistarse un segundo debido a que lo sorprendió una sombra que se movía con sigilo cerca de él, la cual, después de un rápido vistazo, no resulto ser más que un gato que ¡ ha saber como había llegado hasta allí!. Para cuando regresó a su zona de espionaje comprobó que el joven había abandonado su campamento. El chico debió notar su presencia al ir a buscar el origen de la sombra, pues sin duda había abandonado el campamento apresurada y torpemente, pues de otro modo ningún guerrero experimentado habría cometido el error de dejarse la mitad de sus pertrechos tirados por el campamento.

- Principiantes.- Dijo sarcástico el geminiano. Aunque bien pensado, el tampoco se había comportado como el guerrero experimentado que era, ¡ como pudo dejarse sorprender por un simple gato!.

- Miaaaauuuu.- Kanon miró hacia sus pies. El gato ronroneaba entre sus pies frotándose cariñosamente contra él.- Si no fuese por que eres solo un animal pensaría que lo hiciste a propósito para dejarle marchar.- Le dijo al gato al recordar lo acontecido hacía unos días. El gato lo miró como si pudiese entenderlo.- Debo de haber pasado demasiado tiempo solo como para hablar con un gato.- Se reprochó así mismo el caballero, al tiempo que recogía sus cosas. No podía ser tan despistado como su vecino, pues desde que fue descubierta su situación, se había convertido en el juego del gato y ratón, uno perseguía y el otro huía. ¡ Que **ganas **de terminar con esa misión y regresar al Santuario!.

* * *

Sunrey descendió por una empinada escalera que daba acceso a una amplia explanada donde se alzaba una pequeña aldea. Las casas eran de madera y barro. Se veía claramente que era una aldea de granjeros que había sido abandonada por el gobierno chino o tal vez, simplemente, no supiesen ni de su existencia. La joven avanzó a paso vivo por las callejuelas plagadas de barro, esquivando a los poco mercaderes que se acercaban allí para vender alguno de sus productos. Dokho la seguía a unos pocos pasos de distancia sin comprender que sucedía, pero dispuesto a lo que fuese por su pequeña. Al pasar cerca de la entrada de una taberna el joven santo pudo oír la conversación de varios de los parroquianos allí reunidos...

- Fíjate, es la mujer de ese loco que se hace llamar "santo".- Dijo uno arrastrando la última palabra para recalcar el sarcasmo.

- Pero quienes se han creído que son. Primero vienen aquí proclamando que debemos ser fieles a una diosa occidental de la que apenas hemos oído hablar y después...

- Después hacen que " _ese_"... monstruo aprenda a ser más...-

- Más monstruo.- Terminó la frase un tercero.

- Deberíamos echarlo de aquí. Aquí no son bien recibidos los engendros como él.-

¿ Monstruo, engendro?, de quien estarían hablando se preguntó Dokho. Desde luego fuese lo que fuese lo que Sunrey le fuese a enseñar iba ha ser interesante verlo... sin duda alguna...

* * *

Los dos pequeños habían estado entrenando todo el día y ahora estaban realmente agotados, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que era hora de comer hasta que sus estómagos rugieron en protesta, ¡ como pasaba el tiempo cuando te estabas divirtiendo!. Durante su largo entrenamiento ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de una sombra entre los árboles que, poco después, pasaron a ser dos.

- ¿ Has visto eso?.-

- Sí. Son realmente buenos ¿ verdad?. Aunque la que más me ha sorprendido ha sido la niña.-

- ¡ Aaah!. Así que era eso por lo que habías salido de tu templo, ¿ me equivoco?.-

- El Patriarca me comentó que había una niña con unas grandes habilidades que podría interesarme.- El otro solo se quedó observando a su compañero, para después seguir observando el entrenamiento de esos dos pequeños.

Kiki y Teiya habían parado un rato para recuperar el aliento. El pelirrojo conocía por experiencia que cuando uno luchaba contra la niña terminaba siempre agotado. ¡¿Como podían decir que no merecía ninguna armadura?, ¿ es qué solo él sabía lo buena guerrera que era?. Nunca entendería la rehúsa del Santuario por discriminar a los, según ellos, físicamente NO dotados, en opinión del joven carnero, discriminación a los distintos al **resto**. ¡ Que retrógrados podrían llegar a ser algunos caballeros!.

- Kiki, ¿ seguimos entrenando?.- Preguntó Teiya. El lemuriano se giró para mirarla.

- Si , Cla...-

- ¡ Ayyy!.- Lo interrumpió bruscamente la niña.

- ¿ Qué sucede Teiya?.-

- Algo me ha golpeado en la cabeza.-

- ¿Qu..?.- Unas risas interrumpieron a Kiki. Los dos niños voltearon en la dirección de la que procedían las risas, sólo para ver como de entre unos árboles salía un grupito de cinco niños, todos ellos mayores que Kiki y Teiya, de entre unos doce o trece años. Todos ellos eran aspirantes a una armadura de plata y miraban con desprecio hacia los dos niños, que hasta hacía cinco minutos estaban entrenando tranquilamente. El que parecía el jefe, un muchacho alto y musculoso, se fue acercando a ellos con aires de superioridad. _¿ Por que siempre los más " fuertes" tenían que ser los jefes, es que nunca les habían enseñado que no todo era fuerza bruta? _pensaba Kiki suspirando con resignación.

- Fijaos chicos, si son el lemuriano alias "_bicho raro y la lisiada_".- Dijo con burla mientras el resto se echaba a reír, cosa que no hizo particular gracia al carnero, el cual los miraba con furia.

- Huy, parece que el _pequeño carnerín _se ha enfadado con nosotros.- Dijo otro.

- Por que no te vas a dar una vuelta por el bosque Achille, con un poco de suerte te perderás en él.- Contestó Kiki.

- ¿ Te estás haciendo el duro delante de tu novia lisiada?.- Esto hizo enfurecer aún más a Kiki, no le importaba que se metiesen con él, pero que lo hiciesen con sus amigos era distinto.

- Deja de llamarla lisiada, lagartija descerebrada(1) o juro que lamentarás haber nacido.- Dijo en tono amenazante y sorprendentemente peligroso el joven lemuriano. Sus ojos no desprendían emoción alguna, solo una desconcertante frialdad, que impresionó incluso a Teiya. Las dos sombras ocultas, observaban con expectación.

- Como te atreves a burlarte de mi armadura(1), enclenque.

- Hasta donde yo se, aún no es tu armadura.- Protestó el carnero.

- Te crees que eres mejor que nosotros por ser "heredero a una armadura dorada".- Dijo con desprecio y burla Achille.

- Yo no me creo mejor que nadie, sois vosotros los que me catalogáis así.-

- Kiki, déjalo estar, no merece la pena.- Trato de apaciguar la niña.

- Huyyy, mirad como se preocupa la pequeña lisiada por su novio.- Se burló de nuevo.

- Vas a tragarte tus palabras.- Dijo en tono amenazante Kiki.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Respondió el otro al tiempo que se lanzaba precipitadamente sobre el joven carnero. Kiki retrocedió hábilmente esquivando el ataque del ofuscado muchacho. Dio un salto en el aire hacia atrás mientras soltaba una patada alcanzando de lleno en la cara del chico. Achille estaba furioso y descontrolado, se giró en busca de sus amigos y los vio plantados atónitos sin moverse.

- ¿ Qué hacéis ahí imbéciles?, ataquémosle todos juntos.- Al momento, el resto del grupo se lanzó como una manada de lobos hambrientos sobre Kiki. Desde luego lo del "honor" no iba con ellos pensó Kiki. Tres de ellos se lanzaron de frente contra el pelirrojo, mientras Achille proyectaba una patada desde el lateral izquierdo. Kiki hizo una finta hacía la derecha esquivando la patada, aferró con firmeza la pierna de Achille y usándola de punto de apoyo golpeó en el aire con las piernas a dos de sus asaltantes antes de darle tiempo a Achille a reaccionar y bajar la pierna. Al instante de poner pie en tierra, lanzó al muchacho, al que aún aferraba por la pierna contra el tercer chico que se acercaba a toda carrera, provocando que Achille chocase contra él en el aire. El último chico del grupo estaba dispuesto a golpear a Kiki por la espalda con los puños juntos. Aprovechó que estaba luchando contra los otros para atacarle, pero antes si quiera de que llegase a registrar en su cerebro que estaba pasado, se vio arrojado contra el árbol más cercano, que se tambaleó ante la fuerte sacudida.

- No es digno de alguien que aspira a ser el protector de la paz y la justicia atacar a su enemigo a traición, es un acto deleznable.- Dijo impasible Teiya.

- No nos des consejos de moral, asquerosa lisiada.- escupió Achille recuperándose del golpe.- ¡ Tu ni siquiera aspiras a una armadura así pues que sabrás!.- Kiki concentró su cosmos peligrosamente, haciendo aparecer a su alrededor un aura dorada que sobrecogió a todos. ¡ No era muy inteligente provocar una pelea contra alguien que sería el futuro Caballero de Aries!. Eso era algo que Kiki estaba dispuesto a corroborar allí mismo.

- No me das miedo, asqueroso lemuriano. ¡ Tu no eres humano, no deberías estar aquí!.- Bramó Achille. **Craso error**. Ese fue el detonante de lo que se avecinaba. La niña solía ser pacífica y evitaba problemas, pero que despreciasen así a su mejor amigo, por tener orígenes no humanos fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de que el grupo se diese cuenta la niña había corrido hacía ellos con tal velocidad, que solo Kiki, pudo captar sus movimientos. Primero se lanzó al suelo con las piernas por delante, contorsionó el cuerpo y apoyando una mano en el suelo empezó a lanzar patadas voladoras al más puro estilo capoira. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante tal despliegue de habilidad por parte de la niña. El único que no parecía impresionado era Kiki, que sin darle mayor importancia a las habilidades de su amiga, salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia uno de los chicos más alejados del grupo que se preparaba a lanzar un ataque cósmico, y eso ¡ ya eran palabras mayores!.

Mientras las dos sombras que seguían ocultas, examinaban con detenimiento todo lo acontecido. Uno de ellos estaba particularmente interesado en la niña, que rivalizaba en fuerza y habilidad, con su pelirrojo amigo. Kiki y Teiya se compenetraban muy bien, cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer en cada momento. El grupo de niños ni siquiera era capaz de captar los movimientos que sucedían a su alrededor. Tal era la velocidad desplegada por los dos pequeños.

- ¿ Te retiras, lagarto, o prefieres seguir recibiendo palos?- Preguntó Teiya en tono burlón, al tiempo que se deshacía de los dos chicos que intentaron inútilmente golpearla.

- No te burles de mí, repugnante amazona repudiada. Sólo estás en el Santuario por que le diste pena a la Amazona de Sagitta. No se ni como se atreve a ser la maestra de un engendro como tu.- El cosmos de Teiya empezó a aumentar, brilló, primero con una luz plateada, después pasó a ser una luz claramente dorada. Su cosmos era inmenso, pero eso al ofuscado y humillado chico no pareció importarle, pues en lugar de ver venir el peligro, ¡ también concentró su cosmos plateado, dispuesto a lanzar su ataque. Sus manos brillaron y vibraron al tiempo que un gran poder se concentraba en ellas.

Teiya hizo lo propio y su cosmos fue incrementando.

* * *

Kiki golpeó con el codo la cabeza del maltrecho chico, incrustándolo en el suelo. Un segundo chico, que sangraba bastante por la nariz, se precipitó de cabeza hacía el carnero, este fácilmente se apartó de su camino, provocando que el chico se estampase contra el suelo al tropezar con su caído compañero. El pelirrojo sonreía satisfecho, se había librado fácilmente de esos matones ahora ya no necesitaba entrenar más con Teiya, hoy había tenido suficiente entren... un segundo ¿ y Teiya?, ¿ como pudo olvidarse de ella?. Se giró en todas direcciones buscando a su amiga. La localizó a unos metros de él muy concentrada, y justo en frente estaba ese imbécil de Achille.

¡ Y el muy **energúmeno** iba a lanzar un ataque cósmico!.

Kiki se acercó a él dispuesto a frenarle, pero, súbitamente sintió como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le frenaba hablándole directamente a su mente:

- ' No intervengas, ¡ por favor! '.- Kiki hubiese jurado que esa voz le sonaba mucho.

* * *

_Siempre supe que Teiya era especial, que no era como los demás, que era más... más... más como yo, supongo. Cuando la vi brillar con aquel cosmos dorado tan cálido, comprendí que estaba más acertado de lo que nunca imaginé. Por eso no me sorprendió... en aquel momento. Lo que si lo hizo fue lo que sucedió después. Cuando vi a Teiya desplegar tal poder mi corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza que pensé que se me saldría del pecho. Cuando vi a Teiya de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando mi corazón dio un vuelco..._

* * *

Teiya estaba como en trance, sabía que su enemigo estaba enfrente, no lo veía pero lo sentía, claramente. Notó como su cosmos fue creciendo, al igual que su ira. Ese chico estaba fuera de control, ¡ desquiciado más bien!. Había que pararle. Sabía que hacer, pero no como hacerlo. Era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y concentrando su cosmos, pero era una total inútil intentando usar ese cosmos en ataque. Había practicado cientos de veces con su maestra esas técnicas, pero el resultado siempre fue un rotundo fracaso. Le había pedido a Kiki que no interviniese, ¡ ni siquiera sabía como! pero lo había hecho. El problema ahora era, como combatir en una lucha donde se enfrentaba a un ataque cósmico, cuando ella era incapaz de hacer el suyo propio.

Achille reaccionó al fin y se precipitó contra la desprotegida niña. El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo empezó a moverse a cámara lenta. Teiya intentaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzar su contraataque. Elevó su cosmos, sus manos dibujaban círculos en el aire. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, pero había algo que le impedía lanzar aquel ataque que había practicado tanto. ¡ Maldición, por que no podía!. A lo mejor la gente tenía razón y sólo era una inútil lisiada que se empeñaba en no comprender la verdad. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por el interior de su máscara. El cosmos de Teiya comenzó a descender...

- ' ¿ Ya te rindes?. ¿ Te retiras sin conseguirlo?.'-

- ' ¿ Q..Quien es usted?.'-

- ' Eso no importa ahora. ¡ Inténtalo de nuevo!.'-

- ' Pe... pero es inútil. Nunca lo conseguiré, Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo. Soy una inútil..., sólo se burlarán de mi otra vez.' Contesto afligida la niña.

- ' ¿ A quien le importan sus burlas?. Tu los superas a todos. Que no te afecten sus palabras. Kiki confía en tí, tu maestra, Alex, confía en tí. No los defraudes. Vuelve a concentrarte y termina ese ataque.'-

- ' Pero no se como...'- La niña lloraba desconsolada.- ' Hay algo que impide que lo termine.'-

- ' Lo único que lo impide, eres tú, Teiya.'- La niña estaba perpleja.- ' Te sientes insegura. Teiya sólo recuerda, que no necesitas ojos para ver. Sólo necesitas creer. Creer en Atenea.'-

Teiya no sabía muy bien por que pero esas palabras, aquella voz, la inspiraban confianza. ¡ Estaba segura!. Esta vez lo conseguiría... Teiya avanzaba hacía su enemigo sin importarle nada más. Kiki la observaba atento, notó como su cosmos se elevó súbitamente. Se concentró, sus brazos se levantaron al cielo cruzándose por encima de su cabeza. Su mente se quedo completamente vacía y entonces... se vio a si misma andando por una gran nada oscura, todo estaba oscuro, pero en el horizonte una tenue luz carmesí la guió hasta el final de ese vacío. Era increíble veía lo que había a su alrededor, movió la cabeza en señal de asombro cuando apareció ante ella una magnánima figura envuelta en un halo de grandeza. Subió la vista hasta su rostro solo para descubrir que se trataba de un joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio que la contemplaba satisfecho.

- ¿ Quién es usted? y ¿ que lugar es este?-

- Esto es tu interior Teiya, tu alma. Hasta ahora habías estado en la oscuridad, te subestimabas a ti misma por el hecho de ser ciega. Tu ceguera no bloquea tus ojos, sino tu cosmos

- ¿ Como... como sabe que soy ciega?.

- Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que si lo tiene es que aprendas a controlar tu cosmos. Ese cosmos que fluye por ti, es lo que te permitirá **ver** Teiya. No te menosprecies por ser ciega, asume tu condición y cree en Atenea. Ella guiará tus pasos siempre...-

- ¡ Espere, al menos dígame quien es usted!.- Solo un débil murmullo llegó a sus oídos. Teiya sonrió.

El tiempo pareció volver a moverse a su ritmo, Achille estaba a escasos pasos de Teiya. Esta ni se inmuto permaneció estática. El alocado muchacho dio un gran salto y al grito de _-¡ Espolón del Lagarto!_.- Lanzó su ataque sobre la pequeña, la cual lo recibió apenas sin moverse. Se levantó una gran polvareda que anego el lugar. Kiki contemplaba horrorizado a su alrededor intentando localizar a su amiga. La nube de polvo se fue levantando dejando a ojos vista el enorme cráter que había provocado el ataque del chico. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, un extraño escudo de luz fue apareciendo de entre la polvareda y, dentro de dicho escudo se encontraba Teiya. Tanto Achille como Kiki estaban boquiabiertos, puesto que los demás seguían inconscientes. El escudo desapareció y Teiya se giró lentamente hacia su atacante, dejando a la vista, según se giraba, una máscara agrietada, que cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo, permitiendo la visión de un hermoso rostro infantil, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y, con una herida en la sien que sangraba abundantemente.

- Teiya...- Susurró Kiki atónito.

- Te crees el mejor por ser fuerte ¿ verdad?.- Dijo con un tono serenamente amenazante a un Achille atemorizado.- Yo te enseñaré la verdadera fuerza. ¡ _Wind Vampire_!(2).- Bramó. Al instante un fuerte viento surgido de la nada golpeo ferozmente al chico, provocándole seria heridas.- ¡ Lamentarás haber osado molestarnos!.- Amenazó.- De repente el viento se arremolinó alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho elevándolo al cielo, mientras una tenue luz dorado envolvía su cuerpo. Achille comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y a gritar de dolor, notó como si un cosmos inmenso le arrebatase la fuerza, su propia vida. Teiya agitó los brazos en el aire y el viento cesó.

- Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera si vuelves a osar desafiar las leyes de Atenea.- El muchacho estaba tendido de dolor en el suelo.

- ¿ Quien eres tú?.- Preguntó como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida.

- Soy Teiya. Aprendiz del Caballero Shaka y heredera a la armadura de Virgo. ¡ Recuérdalo!.- Dijo con el rostro anegado en lágrimas de felicidad mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Kiki sólo sonrió.

* * *

- Maestro Dokho le presento Blake.- Dijo Sunrey.

Un pequeño de unos once años miraba intrigado hacia la joven que acababa de entrar acompañada de aquel extraño hombre. Era de aspecto fuerte, de lacio cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos ambarinos, iguales a los de un gato. Dokho lo miró sorprendido.

- Este es su **caballero**.- Terminó Sunrey.

* * *

_Continuará..._

(1) **Lagartija descerebrada/ mi armadura: **Kiki y Achille se refieren a la armadura que representa la constelación de Lacerta ó Lagarto. Es una de las 88 constelaciones existentes. Está situada en el hemisferio boreal, y no contiene objetos ni brillantes ni de mucha importancia. **Mitología e historia**: Cuando Perséfone, hija de Deméter, fue raptada por Hades, la diosa la buscó insistentemente por el cielo y la tierra. Durante diez días vagó, sin comer ni beber, sin obtener noticia alguna. Disfrazada llegó a Eleusis, donde el rey Céleo y su esposa Metanira la recibieron hospitalariamente y la invitaron a quedarse como nodriza de de su hijo Demofonte. Entre Yambe, hija de Céleo, y Baubo, nodriza seca, tendieron una broma a Deméter induciéndola a beber agua de cebada para calmar su sed. Abante, hijo también de Céleo, se mofó de la diosa y esta con una mirada torva lo metamorfoseó en lagarto. El rey Céleo, se disgustó muchísimo y Deméter para aplacar su dolor propuso hacer inmortal a Demofonte. Durante la ceremonia se rompió el hechizo y Demofonte murió. Consumada la tragedia los dioses colocaron a Abante como el lagarto entre las estrellas.

(2) **Wind Vampire: **Viento Vampiro.

**N/A**: Bueno como ya he dicho antes lamento el retraso de este capítulo, prometí que no dejaría la historia a media y lo voy a cumplir, pero me va ha llevar más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Os pido paciencia, gracias. Bueno ya sabeis si queréis comentarme algo solo mandar reviews. Adios!


	8. Lecciones

**giosseppe** La verdad creo que se me dan mejor los OC, que los originales de la historia. Me alegra que te gustase el ataque de Teiya, que por cierto si va ha aprender los ataque de Shaka, en cuento a Kiki, también tendrá sus propios ataques¡ pobre Mu no va ha ganar para sorpresas!

**Shadir**Me gusta mucho la pareja de Kiki y Teiya, sobretodo por que se compenetran mucho, cosa que se podrá ver mas adelante, Cuando están juntos son casi invencibles. Pobres de sus maestros no saben la que se les avecina.

**layla-kyoyama**Vaya, me alegra saber que a todo el mundo le ha gustado Teiya, cuando la metí en la historia no estaba segura de que fuese a gustar mucho, por su caracter serio y responsableVeo que me equivoque. Intento que se remarque bien los pensamientos de Kiki, por que eso tendrá mucho que ver con el final. En cuanto a lo de Kanon creo que te contestaré en este nuevo capítulo. Y si aún quedan aprendices por salir, aunque no se si podré a todos o solo algunos, eso aún no lo tengo claro.

**Ale-cha****n: **Me alegra que te guste como voy planteando la historia. Por cierto si te gusta Kanon en este capítulo también sale, aunque no ha resultado como yo esperaba. Espero no defraudar.

Bueno en fin otro capítulo más. No estoy del todo satisfecha de como me ha quedado pero es que se me plantó un nubarrón en la mente y no me dejó expandirme como yo hubiera querido. Pero en fin el caso es que ya está escrito, solo espero que para el próximo se me de mejor. A disfrutarrrr!

Lo mismo de siempre ni los personajes ni la hitoria original de SS no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla...

_Letra cursiva_: Pensamientos de Kiki

-: Cambio de escena

texto entre comas : Hablar cósmicamente

_**Lecciones**_

El rugido de los motores resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, después de llevar tanto tiempo en aquellos parajes perdidos de la mano del mundo, volver a la civilización era casi milagroso. Un milagro ruidoso, eso sí, pero milagro a fin de cuentas. Cuando Hyuga lo encontró en aquel orfanato arrumbado y se lo llevó a Siberia, pensó que el chico estaba como una regadera¡¿ quién en su sano juicio iría por propia voluntad a aquel lugar?. Poco después comprobó que era el lugar ideal para entrenar sus habilidades. Aún recordaba con claridad que cara se le quedó a su maestro Hyuga cuando congeló, _"accidentalmente por supuesto"_, el colchón de su camastro. El niño sonrió para si mismo.

**- ¡ Brrrrrrrrrrrrr!.-** El ruido de una turbina en marcha lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus pobres oídos se estaban resintiendo. ¡¿ Por qué la civilización tenía que ser tan ruidosa?. No es que le gustase el silencio ni nada de eso, pero lo que le gustaba era ser él mismo, el causante de dicho ruido, sobretodo cuando su maestro Hyuga gritaba por toda Siberia su nombre, al enterarse de que había quemado alguna sartén, roto algún plato o medio congelado, también por supuesto _"accidentalmente", _a la joven y hermosa Annia, la dueña de la tienda de comestibles, en donde "_casualmente_" su maestro Hyuga solía ir a comprar víveres.

¡ Como disfrutaba haciéndole ese tipo de cosas a su maestro!.

Ayame bostezó. Aún se preguntaba que hacía él allí. Su maestro y el maestro de este, lo habían despertado delicadamente cuando aún estaba en el tercer sueño; entiéndase que delicadamente se refería a tirarlo de la cama de un empujón y lanzarle un balde de agua helada encima¡ eso de que fuesen Caballeros de los Hielos podía ser peligroso para la salud de sus discípulos!, pero claro, es que como tenía un sueño tan pesado según su maestro...¡ Ja!... De todo lo que su maestro le dijo, después de espabilarse un poco, sólo logro captar las palabras: " Te vas a Grecia con el Maestro Camus". Era insultante que le traspasasen de manos como si de una pelota de baloncesto se tratase.

Eso era lo que pretendía decirle al taimado caballero que ahora ejercía de su maestro, o al menos es lo que le hubiese gustado decir, pero, y aunque le dolía reconocerlo, el Caballero de Acuario le intimidaba un poco... Una cosa era burlase de Hyuga y otra hacerlo de ese caballero. No se le veía precisamente dicharachero... Aunque no por ello iba a librarse de sus continuos "accidentes"...

- ¡ El vuelo 4.3.6. con destino a Atenas esta a punto de partir, por favor vayan aproximándose a la puerta de embarque. Muchas Gracias.!- Camus y Ayame embarcaron en su avión. Camus no sabía muy bien como iba a explicar esto al Patriarca, el había ido allí a por Hyuga, y en lugar de regresar con el Caballero del Cisne, regresaba con un nuevo discípulo, y no uno cualquiera, sino el que sería su heredero, ¡ un **niño**!. El ya no estaba para aguantar de nuevo las pataletas infantiles….

Solo esperaba que el pequeño fuese tan bueno como creía...

* * *

_Teiya ¿ heredera de Virgo?. Increíble, No podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Aunque tampoco pude dar crédito a lo que se me avecinaba... En el momento en el que el Señor Saga y el Señor Shaka, el ahora maestro de Teiya, salieron de entre la arboleda y nos llevaron a presencia del Maestro Shion, imaginé que nuestra racha de buena suerte había concluido. Era el heredero de una armadura dorada y, había agredido a unos aspirantes de plata. No había duda de que mi porvenir, me deparaba un duro¡ muy duro!, aprendizaje, y seguramente también a Teiya, aunque con un poco de suerte solo me castigarían a mi. Al fin y al cabo ella ignoraba poseer un cosmosdorado._

_De camino al Gran Templo, no pude dejar de fijarme en mi amiga. Se la veía exhausta y agotada, pero feliz. Desprendía mucha felicidad, incluso su aspecto enfermizo había cambiado. Se la notaba más fuerte, más sana, más ... ¡ viva!. Eso me hacía feliz. Solo por eso, por ver a mi amiga rebosar tanta fuerza y alegría, ya merecía la pena enfrentar el castigo, que sin duda el Maestro Shion, me tenía preparado. Y seguramente también mi maestro... ¡ Que duro era la vida de una aprendiz dorado!... Aunque nunca me hubiese imaginado cuanto..._

* * *

La noche se presentaba tranquila y estrellada. El joven pelirrojo contemplaba las estrellas con gran admiración. Desde pequeño le enseñaron que las estrellas eran elementos fundamentales, que influenciaban en la vida cotidiana de cada persona, árbol, animal y roca. Las estrellas siempre estaban ahí para dar respuestas a todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a comprenderlas, eso era lo que siempre le decía su maestro, por eso siempre que podía miraba al cielo estrellado en busca de respuestas. Aunque en realidad hoy, sólo lo hacía por aburrimiento. Lo habían castigado por "comportamiento poco civilizado", una manera sutil de decirle que era un bocazas testarudo, como bien se permitió el lujo de recalcarle Teiya más tarde. Seguramente tenían razón, ella y su maestro, pero que le obligasen a hacer algo cuando no era culpable ¡ le cabreaba!, aunque eso no le daba derecho a decir todo lo que dijo... ¡ Bufff, entre él y su maestro no había un abismo, había todo un océano!, e iba ha ser realmente difícil navegarlo...

Se levantó con agilidad de la roca en la que descansaba al oír como se acercaba aquel caballero¿ por que de todos los caballeros de la creación le había tocado cumplir su castigo con **ese** en concreto?.

Una silueta apareció por detrás de una roca. Allí estaba. Afrodita de Piscis¡ eso si que era un castigo!, hubiese preferido mil veces ser aplastado por Aldebarán en un entrenamiento, que tener que soportar los "discursitos" acerca de la belleza, que soltaba a cada rato el Santo de los Peces. Kiki volvió a resoplar. Esa iba ha ser una noche "_muyyyy larga_". Lo único bueno que tenía era que al menos no tendría que aguantar la cara de defraude de su maestro. _¿Por que no podré mantener la boca cerrada?.-_ Pensó Kiki.

El Caballero de Piscis, se dirigió al sur del Santuario. Le habían encargado la vigilancia de aquel sector y, como ayuda, Kiki lo acompañaría toda la noche, lo cual en si no parecía demasiado duro, pero tener que mantenerse despierto después de todo el ejercicio realizado por la mañana, sin comer y, además, aguantando los monólogos de Afrodita era más de lo que cualquier niño de diez años podía soportar.

Kiki estaba a punto de cometer **seppuku**(1).¡ El suicidio era mejor que aquella tortura!... Aunque... había algo que Kiki no acababa de comprender.¿ Por qué diantre el Caballero de Piscis se mantenía a distancia de él?… ¿ no se suponía que el castigado allí era él y no el caballero?.¿ Entonces por que esa actitud esquiva del santo?…

¡ **Entiéndase**!, no es que Kiki quisiese estar cerca del Santo más... como decirlo ¿ _indefinible_?... de todo el Santuario, pero no dejaba de pensar que era un comportamiento extraño... Gracias al divino proceder de Atenea, a la cual el joven lemuriano llevaba oradas nueve rogativas, el Caballero de Leo apareció por allí acompañado, dicho sea de paso, por la novel aprendiz de Virgo, que al igual que Kiki, había sido castigada, aunque ella, con la suerte de tocarle uno de los Santos más bonachones y divertidos de todo el Santuario. Ambos caballeros cruzaron unas palabras olvidándose, momentáneamente de sus "_Prisioneros de Guerra_", como los había autodenominado Kiki.

Teiya se acercó a él.

- ¿ Como lo llevas Kiki?.-

- ¡ Oh!, muy bien. ¡ Ya se diferenciar una **petunia** de un geranio!.- Dijo sarcástico. La niña arqueó una ceja debajo de su máscara. A veces Kiki podía ser tan... ¡ cargante!.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a si ya sabes como vas a disculparte con tu maestro.- El niño solo hizo un mohín de disgusto.- Kiki, te recuerdo que por tu culpa ambos estamos castigados. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es disculparte, aunque sólo sea con tu maestro.-

- ¡ Oye! yo no te pedí que hicieses esa tonte...- Kiki calló ante la "_mirada_" de Teiya. ¡¿Como la pudo dejar hacer aquello?… ¿ y como pudo ser tan patán para no evitar aquella situación?.

- Kiki...- Resopló la pequeña mientras los recuerdos de lo acontecido horas antes llegaban con vívida claridad a su mente...

- Flashback -

En el Salón del Gran Patriarca nueve figuras se encontraban alineadas en torno al trono, el cual en ese momento estaba ocupado por el Sumo Sacerdote Shion. El Patriarca mantenía la mirada fija en dos puntos no muy lejanos, que se iban acercando con paso cauto hacía el centro del salón custodiados por dos imponentes caballeros, Shaka de Virgo y Saga de Géminis. Kiki miró al rededor según avanzaba hacia el epicentro del gran salón. No pudo dejar de pensar en por que demonios estaban los Caballeros de Oro¡ la elite del Santuario!, reunidos por una simple pelea entre aspirantes¡¿ tan desocupados estaban?. Por lo que parecía, sí. Buscó con la mirada una figura en particular. La localizó con prontitud cerca de la columna más cercana al trono. Su maestro lo miraba con tanta o más intensidad que el propio Patriarca, aunque curiosamente la mirada de su maestro lo impresionaba más. Resopló con resignación, era obvio que tendría que aguantar una charla del Santo de Aries más tarde. El pelirrojo volvió la mirada de nuevo al Sumo Sacerdote, este contempló un momento más a los dos pequeños frente a sí. Después habló con voz clara...

- Sean bienvenidos a mis aposentos, jóvenes caballeros, ... y discípulos.- Miró de soslayo a los niños que aún lo observaban sin comprender del todo.- Hoy es un feliz día para el Santuario.- El más joven de los lemurianos mantenía la vista fija en él.- Hoy recibimos a nuevos aspirantes a "dorados".- Esto último pareció atraer la atención de todos con mayor interés¡ por fin!, pues la mayoría parecía que encontraban más entretenido mirar la exquisita elaboración de la techumbre que las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote. Shion descendió con agilidad del trono y se encaminó por el pasillo custodiado por sus caballeros, hacía los niños. Primero observó a Kiki, el cual hubiese jurado que lo vio sonreír levemente al mirarlo, después posó su mirada en Teiya, quien, aún con el rostro al descubierto, permanecía atenta a todo .

- ¡ Caballeros, les presento a Teiya de Virgo!.- Dijo Shion apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella. Todos los presentes, incluido Kiki, la observaron detenidamente, a lo que la niña respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. El rejuvenecido ariano volvió a observarla brevemente. Se encamino de nuevo al trono, pero antes de llegar a este se detuvo ante el santo más cercano, se giró y dijo:

- Ahora caballeros les presento al heredero de Acuario¡ Ayame de Acuario!.- Al momento un niño albino de exóticos ojos lilas y sonrisa traviesa salió de detrás del Caballero de Acuario, al cual Kiki, creyó ver hacer un gesto de enfado al ver la actitud desenfadada de su nuevo alumno...

Si el anuncio de que el solemne y rígido, y en opinión de Kiki, aburrido, Shaka de Virgo había encontrado sucesor, en este caso sucesora, causo conmoción entre la élite dorada, el de Acuario no fue menor, sobretodo por el hecho de que todos habían asumido que ese puesto lo heredaría Hyuga. ¡ _Así que era por esto que estaban reunidos_! pensó Kiki. El pelirrojo inspiró profundamente para luego soltar el aire con calma. ¡ _Bufff, que alivio_!. El más joven de los lemurianos buscó de nuevo a su tutor con la mirada... ¡ _uppss_!, por su gesto nadie diría que ya había pasado la tormenta...

- Podéis retiraros.- proclamó Shion.- Excepto vosotros dos.- Dijo señalando a Kiki y a Teiya, que se habían girado con rapidez para salir. ¡ _Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_!, se gritó mentalmente Kiki. En el Gran Salón sólo permanecían los dos jóvenes aprendices con sus respectivos maestros. Shion les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen . Cuando apenas estaban a unos pasos de él, este se agachó para quedar frente a ellos. El Patriarca los miraba con ojos dulces, pero reprobantes. ¡ Como odiaba eso Kiki!, eran los mismos ojos que ponía su maestro cuando estaba defraudado con él, ya casi se había olvidado de ellos. ¡¿ Es que acaso era algo genético de los lemurianos?. Si ese era el caso, no deseaba ser nunca maestro de nadie..., no quería ser el causante de traumar a un niño...

- Tranquilo Kiki, con el paso del tiempo el _"trauma"_ desaparece.- Soltó de pronto Shion sonriente. Kiki abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¡_**Genial**__, me ha leído la mente_! se reprochó mentalmente el niño. Shion sonrió inocentemente. El joven ariano se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo.

- No me gusta tener que regañaros niños, pero creo que ya deberías saber que nuestro cosmos sólo se usa para combatir al enemigo, no a nuestros aliados.- Kiki bufó indignado.- Y más vosotros que sois poseedores de un cosmos dorado. Siendo los futuros representantes de la elite de Atenea deberías saber que no podéis ir golpeando libremente a todo aquel que os moleste.- Dijo en tono firme, pero amable, el antiguo Caballero de Aries.

- Si Su Señoría, ya lo sabemos. Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. Lamentamos lo ocurrido.- Aseguró al punto la pequeña. Conocía demasiado bien a su pelirrojo amigo como para saber que si esa conversación continuaba podría ocurrir una desgracia, como pudo comprobar poco después, cuando Kiki hizo un gesto de disgusto.

El Sumo Sacerdote fijó la vista en él.

- ¿ Qué es lo que te disgusta tanto, Kiki?.-

- ...-

- ¿ Kiki?.- Pregunto Mu. El niño miraba hacia el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la vista.- Kiki contesta al Maestro Shion.-

- No.. no es nada... bueno sí, pero...- Los presentes en la sala miraban sin comprender al niño.- ¡ Es sólo que es **injusto**!.- Se atrevió a decir por fin.

- ¿ Injusto?.- Preguntó dubitativo Shion.

- Sí, es injusto que seamos nosotros los regañados cuando fueron ellos los que iniciaron la pelea.-

- Kiki, como futuros guardianes y protectores directos de Atenea que sois, es vuestro deber ser ejemplo para el resto de aspirantes.- Aclaró Shion

- ¿ Aún cuando son esos aspirantes los que nos provocan, insultan y molestan?.- Preguntó con los ojos llenos de furia.- Eso no es ser ejemplo de comportamiento… ¡ es ser **imbécil**!.-

- ¡ Kiki!- Le gritó Mu. El niño se giró para enfrentarse con la mirada de su maestro. Fue entonces cuando Mu por fin lo vio. La mirada del niño estaba impregnada de furia y... dolor. Sí, el pequeño estaba sufriendo. ¿ Qué le había pasado en esos dos últimos años?. Eso era algo que el Caballero de Aries ignoraba, puesto que el pequeño apenas hablaba con él. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que ese no era su Kiki... En realidad, había notado que solo con la niña que permanecía estática a su lado, se comportaba como lo hacía antaño...

- Pequeño, se que es difícil de entender, pero ser un Caballero Dorado no es ni tan sencillo, ni tan divertido como parece. Es un puesto que acarrea responsabilidades. Y una de ella es ser comedido en nuestras acciones para con los demás.- Explicó Shion con paciencia.

- ¿ **Comedido**, responsable?. No me haga reír. ¡¿ Acaso va ha decirme que Máscara de la Muerte pose alguna de las dos cosas?.- Teiya resopló con amargura. Ya sabía ella que eso iba ha suceder...

Mu iba a reprocharle a su alumno, pero fue interrumpido por Shion.

- Me considero un hombre bastante razonable, Kiki. Pero lo que no voy a consentir es tener que dar explicaciones de mis decisiones a aprendices de diez años.- Dijo con calma, pero impregnando autoridad en cada una de sus palabras.- Ahora idos y pedid disculpas a esos chicos.-

- ¡¿ **QUEEEE**!. ¿ Pedir disculpas?.- Bramó Kiki.- ¿ Pero por qué?, fueron ellos quienes...-

- Eso no importa Kiki. Debéis ser un ejemplo a seguir por los demás.-

- Pero no es justo, nosotros solo nos defendimos.-

- Podíais haberlos esquivado. ¡ **Tú**, deberías haberlos esquivado!.- Sentenció Mu.- Ella tiene algo más de disculpa por que ignoraba poseer un cosmos dorado, aunque igualmente, debió evitar el enfrentamiento.- Dijo mirando a Teiya.- Tú si sabias lo de tu cosmos dorado.-

- ¿ Y por eso debo...?.-

- Sí.- Lo interrumpió Mu.- ¿ Y sabes por qué?. Primero, por que eres un aspirante a dorado, segundo por que mientras que ellos podrían haberte golpeado levemente, tú, podrías haberlos matado, y tercero, por que yo soy tu maestro, y no recuerdo haberte enseñado a comportarte así, Kiki.-

- Tal vez se me olvidó. Después de todo usted, al igual que el resto¡ **estaba muerto**!. ¡¿ Así qué que demonios sabe usted de como me debo comportar?. Usted no ha estado aquí estos dos últimos años. ¡ Me dejó **SOLO**!. No ha sido a usted a quien han rechazado, al que han aislado. Esos chicos me odian por el simple hecho de ser lemuriano, por ser un dorado... por no ser humano... ¿ Y ustedes quieren que les pida disculpas?. ¡ Nunca!.- El niño estaba rojo de furia. Apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños que estos se habían quedado blancos por falta de sangre.

Mu no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¡ El niño lo estaba prácticamente acusando de haberlo abandonado!.

- Si no te disculpas con esos chicos estarás castigado.-

- ¡ Qué novedad!.- Dijo con sarcasmo el lemuriano más joven a su maestro.

- Te estás comportando incivilizadamente.-

- ¡ Espere!. Si lo castiga a él, debería castigarme a mi también. Yo soy tan culpable como él.- Dijo Teiya, tratando de calmar los ánimos de su acalorado amigo. Tal vez si la castigaban a ella también, cambiase de actitud para evitarlo...

- Pues si no quería verme comportar incivilizadamente.- Agregó el niño.- ¡ Tal vez debería haberse quedado muerto!.- Todos lo presentes enmudecieron. Lo último que Kiki notó fue la mano de su maestro golpeando secamente contra su rostro. Después salió corriendo de allí sin ni siquiera mirar hacía atrás. Tal vez fuese lo mejor...

Shaka, que esta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se acercó a Mu.

- Tu pequeño alumno esta sufriendo. Tiene mucho dolor guardado. De ahí que trate de alejar a todo el mundo de su lado y diga cosas como las que ha dicho.- Mu lo escuchaba atentamente, Shaka de Virgo siempre se diferenció por que podía ver cosas donde los demás no lo hacían. El Santo de Aries lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser el haber golpeado a su pupilo, nunca antes lo hizo como castigo... ¿ Qué le había pasado a su alumno para comportarse de ese modo?...

Si tan sólo no huyese de su compañía cuando estaban solos...

- ¡ Mu!, ¿ me estás escuchando?.-

- ¡ Eh!. ¿ Qué?...- Dijo confuso el aludido.- Aaa... esto... perdóname Shaka, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.-

- Creo que eso ha quedado más que evidente para todos.- Contestó el rubio.- Te estaba diciendo, que tal vez, puesto que tu pequeño carnero está obcecado en aislarse del mundo, deberías mostrarle las consecuencias de tal comportamiento...- El pelivioleta lo miraba sin comprender, hasta que una fugaz imagen apareció en su mente...

- ¿ Estás hablando de...?-

- Sí. Si Kiki quiere mantenerse apartado de todo y de todos, enséñale en lo que se puede convertir...- Comentó Shaka. Mu reflexionó sobre estas palabras. Tenían bastante sentido... Teiya seguía allí, atenta a cualquier cosa pero procurando no llamar la atención demasiado, súbitamente el Santo de Aries reparó en su presencia...

- Teiya acompáñame.- Dijo el ariano.- Repararé tu máscara.- Minutos más tarde el Gran Salón quedó en penumbras abandonado por todos sus anteriores ocupantes...

- Fin del Flashback -

Kiki se frotaba la mejilla como hipnotizado, recordando aquella cachetada de su maestro, la primera que le daba en su vida… ¡ si no se tenía en cuenta cuando entrenaban claro!. La verdad es que no sabía ni por que había dicho todo aquello, simplemente explotó y... **salió** solo. Sabía que no debió decir todo aquello, sabía que su maestro tenía razón pero... le habían hecho tanto daño que le era difícil separar el resentimiento de su obligación...

Teiya permanecía a su lado, conocía a su amigo y sabía por lo que estaba pasando. ¡¿ Por que los hombres lo hacían todo tan **difícil**?. Disculparse no era tan complicado, y más cuando uno sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Y Kiki no es que la haya metido hasta el fondo, ¡ es que se está **ahogando**!.- Pensó la niña. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo para retirárselo del rostro¡ que difícil era ser amiga de un carnero testarudo!...

Unos intensos ojos lilas observaban a los dos niños desde un punto en la lejanía...

* * *

Kanon descendió por una escalinata mal conservada hacía una sala subterránea, llevaba tantos días allí que ya le parecían todas las salas iguales, aunque al menos ahora no estaba sólo, aquel gato negro que lo sorprendió, o mejor dicho gata, parecía haberle cogido cariño y no se separaba de su lado. Tanto su enemigo como él seguían enfrascados en aquella persecución, de la cual el geminiano empezaba a cansarse. ¡ La próxima vez que localizase al chico no lo dejaría **escapar**!.

A la sala donde se encontraba en esos momentos solo se accedía a través de un estrecho pasillo rodeado de un inmenso lago subterráneo, que desprendía misteriosas volutas de luz azulada, que iluminaban fantasmagóricamente la superficie del lago, en el centro del cual se alzaba majestuoso un templo monóptero(2) de columnas dóricas. El entablamento del templo estaba decorado con hermosos y delicados frisos que exaltaban la figura de Atenea. A Kanon le llamó particularmente la atención el mosaico ricamente elaborado que cubría el suelo, en donde, nuevamente, aparecía Atenea como figura principal, siendo venerada, por otras figuras igualmente hermosas, en las que, curiosamente, se podían apreciar dos grandes lunares en donde deberían estar las cejas.

- Así que este es un templo lemuriano consagrado a Atenea... Que interesante...- Comentó para sí mismo el peliazul. Kanon repasó con la mirada la imagen del mosaico, examinando cada detalle, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le indicase algo sobre el objeto que llevaba semanas buscando inútilmente. El geminiano mantenía la vista fija en el mosaico. Como ya había viso en su primera inspección era una imagen de Atenea siendo adorada por los lemurianos. El más cercano a la diosa le estaba entregando una litografía mientras ella extendía sus brazos para cogerla... ¡ Eh, un momento¿ una litografía?. Kanon parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación. La estaban haciendo entrega a Atenea de la ¡ **Litografía Sagrada**!. Por fin encontraba una pista de aquello que andaba buscando con tanto ahínco...

- ¿ Pero donde está la litografía¿ como la consigo?- El caballero examinó el tholos. Su estructura era bastante sencilla, sin nada destacable a excepción de unas extrañas marcas labradas en las columnas.

- ¿ Qué serán esos símbolos?.- Se preguntó el joven.- Podrían ser un texto, pero desde luego no está ni en griego, ni egipcio y mucho menos en latín...- El chico resopló.- Me parece que así no voy a ninguna parte...

El joven seguía intentando descifrar el significado de esas marcas cuando de súbito la gata negra se acercó a una de las columnas, donde estaban labrados los símbolos: **¡-Ç&)(, **( Dsiral), los cuales comenzaron a brillar con una intensa luz verde. El chico miró absorto como aquellas curiosas runas aumentaban la intensidad de su brillo. La gata, mientras, fue pasando de columna a columna, como si estuviese buscando alguna en particular. Se fue acercando a unas y esquivando a otras. Cuando por fin pareció que había encontrado sus objetivos regresó al lado del caballero, que miraba atonito el andar elegante del felino. Ahora el templo tenía tres columnas más iluminadas, y en ellas se podían ver diferentes runas, **"+¿**, ( Zoel), **&+/ \**, ( Rohg), **:+\¨)(&**, ( Mogwar).

- ¿ Pero qué demonios significa esto?.- Se preguntó el santo, aunque no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar la respuesta, pues no tardó mucho para que todo el templo comenzase a temblar, dando la sensación de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Pero en lugar de eso lo que sucedió fue que el mosaico del suelo se separó en dos, dando acceso a una escalera de caracol que descendía. Sin dudar un segundo, Kanon se apresuró a bajar los peldaños. Con el ruido que había producido el temblor dudaba que su persistente perseguidor no lo hubiese localizado ya...

La escalera daba acceso a una lúgubre sala polvorienta en la que reposaban los restos mortales de los antiguos guardianes de aquella civilización harto olvidada. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un podium en el cual se distinguía un fascímil de hojas carcomidas. Kanon pudo leer la portada en latín " Hermeticum" (3). - ¡ Este sitio es cada vez más interesante!.- Pensó el peliazul. Extendió el brazo para cogerlo cuando...

- ¡ Vaya, así que el Hermeticum!. Eso nos será de utilidad para la guerra que se aproxima. Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí.- Dijo el joven que había aparecido en la escalera. Al fin Kanon pudo ver bien a su enemigo. El chico apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia¡ era un crío!. Tenía el pelo corto y encrespado de un rojizo oscuro. Sus ojos eran negros, tan negros que no se distinguía el iris de la pupila. Una capa ajada por el uso cubría su torso.

- Mi señora estará contenta.- El chico sonreía embelesado.- Ahora podrá vengarse de tu diosa...- Escupió la última palabra.

- ¿ Por qué¿ por que deseáis vengaros de Atenea?.- Preguntó Kanon, más para distraerle que por verdadero interés, pero así al menos, ganaba tiempo para acercarse más al libro, aún no sabía que tenía que ver el libro con la litografía que buscaba, pero si el muchacho lo quería no se lo iba a poner fácil para obtenerlo.

- Bueno creo que al menos te has ganado el derecho a saberlo. A fin de cuentas no saldrás vivo de este lugar.- Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con una sombra de maldad.- Mi diosa desea vengarse por la ofensa cometida por Atenea y sus caballeros hacía su hijo más querido...- Esto sí sorprendió a Kanon. ¿ Acaso el enemigo del Santuario era...?. No, no podía ser... ¿ o sí?. Kanon entrecerró los ojos, aquello no le gustaba demasiado...

Sin previo aviso el muchacho corrió hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa. El peliazul reaccionó a tiempo de evitar un puño, que pasó rozando su mejilla, en la que se dibujó un fino hilo de sangre. Kanon se pasó la mano por la herida. Tenía que reconocer que el joven era rápido, pero el también lo era... El geminiano flexionó las rodillas y saltó en el aire con una cabriola, colocándose detrás del joven, que aún no reaccionaba. Al tiempo que proyectaba una patada a las costillas de su enemigo. Este con rápidos movimientos frenó el ataque de Kanon y agarrándolo de la pierna lo lanzó contra el muro más lejano.

- Buen intento caballero. pero inútil. No podrás evitar que me lleve el libro y la litografía. El destino del Santuario y de todos los que allí habitan está sellado. ¡ **Moriréis**!- Grito alzando los brazos al cielo. De súbito el suelo comenzó a temblar. El chico miró a todos lados. Sin previo aviso un inmenso poder atravesó el suelo golpeando al chico en el estómago. El enigmático muchacho cayó de bruces, levantó la cabeza para poder ver que le había golpeado. Kanon de Géminis se alzaba frente a él, con una mirada tan fría que habría hecho estremecerse a los mismísimos Dioses del Olimpo.

- No subestimes a los Santos de Atenea. Si quieres conocer la verdadera valía de la Orden Ateniense, yo estaré gozoso de mostrártela.- Kanon medio sonrió a su enemigo.

- ¡ Vamos!, Demuéstrame tu **valía**...-

* * *

_Desde que los Caballeros de Oro habían regresado del Hades, no había vuelto al cementerio, ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. El camposanto estaba tal y como lo recordaba, a excepción claro, de que en su centro ya no se hallaba aquella descomunal estatua que aprisionaba los espíritus de los Santos Dorados. No entendía el porque, pero me agradaba aquel lugar. Tal vez fuese por que estaba alejado de los templos zodiacales, tal vez por que era tranquilo, tal vez por que sabía que allí nadie se levantaría a molestarme, o, simplemente, era la unión de las tres lo que hacía aquel lugar tan apetecible para mi ánimo decaído... Llené mis pulmones del aire frió de la noche, era una sensación dolorosa pero me hacía sentir vivo. Busqué con la mirada al Caballero de Piscis, estaba a unos metros de mí revisando que todo estuviese en calma. ¿ Que le pasaba a ese jurel para mantenerse siempre a una distancia prudencial?. Ni que yo me le fuese a tirar encima emocionado¡ ugghhh!. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Volví a dar gracias al cielo por que el Caballero de Leo y Teiya se hubiesen quedado con nosotros. ¡ Nunca imaginé que Afrodita fuese tan aburrido!. Aún no termina de entender por que ese cambio en el itinerario del león, aunque mi intuición me decía que se había apiadado de mí, permitiéndome pasar la noche con mi amiga... ¡ Tendría que darle las gracias más tarde!._

_Volví el rostro hacía mi morena amiga, Teiya repasaba con las yemas de los dedos el epitafio de la tumba de un antiguo santo, del cual no pude ver el nombre, mientras que el Señor Aioria contemplaba absorto algún lugar al oeste del cementerio. No había que ser muy listo para percatarse de que lo que buscaba era la silueta de cierta amazona pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza... o de corazón, lo que se prefiriese decir... _

* * *

El joven carnero se aproximó a su amiga. Teiya estaba absorta en la inspección de aquella lápida. Kiki se inclinó un poco para poder leer el nombre inscrito en ella.

El chico arqueo las cejas al leer el nombre de la lápida. ¿ De que le sonaba a él ese nombre?. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, ya se acordaría más tarde...

Aioria seguía contemplando el horizonte con ojos soñadores, tanto era así que no se percató de que su compañero de azulada melena se acercaba a él. Cuando estaba a unos pasos del joven leo se paró y dijo:

- Aquí no hay nada. Podemos seguir...- El rubio solo agito la cabeza en señal de aprobación. El carnero examinaba la escena...

- Oye Teiya, a ti que se te da mejor estas cosas...- La niña se giró hacía él.- ¿ Tu sabes por que el Caballero de Piscis se comporta tan raro?...-

- Kiki, creo que esa pregunta se la han hecho todos los habitantes del Santuario y aún no han encontrado respuesta alguna...- Contestó socarrona.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de " rareza".- Recalcó esta última palabra.- Me refiero a que ¿ por qué mantiene las distancias con todo el mundo?. Debería ser el resto del mundo el que se alegase de él¡ no al revés!.- La pequeña rió un poco.

- Sabes una cosas.- El pelirrojo la miró.- En realidad le prometí a tu maestro no decirte nada...- Kiki la miró sorprendido y confuso.- El quiere que tu veas...- El niño inclinó un poco la cabeza sin comprender.

- ¿ Que yo vea?… ¿ El qué?.- La niña no contestó. ¿Que se suponía que debía ver?… ¡ **Odiaba** las adivinanzas de su maestro!. El niño resopló con disgusto.

Afrodita se encaminó a la puerta sur del camposanto. Kiki lo siguió con resignación. Según fue avanzando hacía el caballero notó como el ambiente se enrarecía. Era muy extraño, hasta hacía apenas unos minutos no había sentido nada raro. Fijó la vista al frente visualizando de inmediato al caballero de pelo azulado. No había duda de que él también lo había notado, pues permanecía estático empuñando una rosa en su mano...

* * *

Una intensa luz dorada anegó el lugar, aquel último ataque por poco había destruido el pilar central que sostenía la techumbre de la sala. Si eso seguía así el lugar se hundiría trágicamente, sepultando a los dos hombres que se encontraban allí. Kanon esquivó otro puñetazo de su contrincante mientras el mismo proyectaba su puño contra el pecho de su enemigo. Este cruzo su brazo parando el golpe, a la vez que proyectaba una patada contra el estómago de Kanon, este detuvo el golpe fácilmente con el reverso de su brazo. El geminiano afianzó los pies en el suelo y lanzó un gacho de derecha sobre la mandíbula del joven. Este detuvo el ataque nuevamente.

- ¡** Maldición**!- Se volvió a gritar Kanon. No entendía por que no lograba herirle¡ Ni siquiera había conseguido quitarle la capa que lo cubría!. Aquello eran tan desesperante...

- ¿ Qué te sucede caballero?. ¿ No ibas a enseñarme tu valía?. ¿ O a caso estás desesperanzado por que no consigues herirme...?- El chico sonrió complacido.- No te culpes es que **yo** soy así...- Kanon no comprendió las palabras del muchacho, hasta que este de un salto se alejó de su lado y con un tirón de su capa dejó su torso al descubierto.

- Yo soy **Rhys de la Desesperanza**.- Una magnífica armadura de paladio blanco brillaba maléficamente iluminada por las antorchas de la sala.

Kanon observaba perplejo a su adversario¿ qué clase de armadura sería aquella?, pero antes de que se pudiese responder, se vio obligado a repeler un puño dirigido a su corazón. Saltó hacía atrás a la vez que lanzaba una patada baja contra Rhys, pero esta apenas si llegó a tocar al , el peliazul, corrió hacia él, y cuando estaba a punto de colisionar contra el chico, giró rápidamente con una velocidad asombrosa, convocó su cosmos y lanzó su ataque.

- ¡ _Another Dimension_!.- El ataque alcanzó al chico, que por un instante parecía que iba a ser absorbido por el vació dimensional creado por Kanon. Pero de pronto una extraña corriente llenó aquel vació dimensional del geminiano. El peliazul notó como las fuerzas le fallaban y un gran sentimiento de desesperación lo abarcó. Se dio cuenta que hiciese lo que hiciese nunca lograría vencer a un enemigo al que no lo afectaban sus ataques, al que no podía tocar... Un segundo... ¡ ahora lo comprendía todo!. En eso consistía el ataque del muchacho. El chico no golpeaba contra su cuerpo, sino contra su alma. El lugar más vulnerable del joven géminis...¿ Como luchar contra alguien así...?

- Veo que lo empiezas a comprender, caballero.- Exclamó con emoción Rhys.- Tus ataques son inútiles contra mí. Tú, al igual que el resto de Santos de Atenea, no sois más que alfeñiques a nuestra merced. ¡ Ja, ja,ja,ja!. Además, como piensas vencerme cuando es tu alma la que es golpeada. ¡ No puedes detener mis ataques!.-

Las palabras hirientes del joven se clavaban como puñales en la mente del geminiano, que se encontraba presa del hechizo del muchacho. Estaba completamente paralizado... Rhys se fue aproximando al libro. Pasó una mano de dedos temblorosos por las hojas, como temiendo siquiera tocarlo. Parecía fascinado por la visión del fascímil. Mientras, Kanon, luchaba por librarse del embrujo que lo mantenía prisionero. No entendía bien que tenía que ver el libro con encontrar la tan deseada Litografía pero, pasase lo que pasase evitaría que ese raquítico mocoso se lo llevase. El joven cerró su puño sobre el libro.

- ¡ No vas ha llevártelo!.- Gritó Kanon con fiereza, librándose al fin de aquella extraña fuerza y precipitándose contra el chico. Rhys se preparó para contraatacar... Pero el ataque del geminiano nunca llegó. Inesperadamente ambos jóvenes se encontraban rodeados de los ancestrales guerreros lemurinos que murieron allí. O eso imaginó Kanon, pues era difícil encontrar rasgos lemurianos en aquellos guerreros. ¡ Eran solo **esqueletos**!, aunque no por ello impresionaban menos. Los esqueléticos guerreros llevaban armas bien afiladas y dispuestas ha atravesar el corazón de cualquiera de los dos chicos. Uno de los esqueletos, el que parecía estar al mando se adelanto con paso tenebrosamente ágil.

- ¿ Quiénes sois vosotros que osáis perturbar el sueños eterno de los guardianes de este santo lugar?.- Preguntó con una voz que parecía venir de ultratumba. Kanon no dudo en contestar.

- Lamento que nuestra disputa haya perturbado el descanso de los difuntos guerreros lemurianos que tengo frente a mí. Pero yo, Kanon de Géminis, como guerrero de Atenea, he venido aquí por expreso deseo de ella.- El esqueleto lo observaba a través de sus cuencas vacías.

- ¿ Y tú?.- Dijo girándose en redondo hacía Rhys. Este se encogió de hombros y soltó una risilla.

- No tengo por que contestar preguntas de inútiles guerreros muertos. Pero si os interesa estoy aquí por orden de una diosa aún mayor que Atenea. Escupió la última palabra.

- Alguien que maldice el nombre de Atenea nunca podrá sacar el Hermeticum de aquí.- Afirmó mientras el resto de guerreros empuñaba firmemente sus armas contra el chico.

- ¿ En serio creéis que esas simples armas podrán conmigo?.- Rió el pelirrojo.- Además si yo no me llevo el libro a quien se lo vais a dar¿ a "ese" que ni siquiera lleva una armadura que confirme que es un santo?.-

- Como ya te he dicho nadie que maldiga el nombre de Atenea podrá sacar el libro.- Dicho lo cual los espectros alzaron sus armas. Rhys cansado de hablar bufó exasperado y se precipitó al ataque tratando de alcanzar el libro. Kanon sin dudarlo se lanzó contra él, en un intento desesperado de frenar su avance. La acción pareció detenerse por segundos. Los dos guerreros luchaban con furia, uno por conseguir el libro, el otro por evitarlo... Mientras, los guerreros surgidos del abismo entonaban un cántico en una lengua que los oídos de Kanon jamás habían escuchado. Era una lengua hermosa, solemne, frágil, etérea, casi mágica... Sin previo aviso un viento cálido surgió de la nada, rozando suavemente a los jóvenes que allí se enfrentaban. La larga melena azulada del geminiano se agitaba suavemente bajo aquella ardorosa brisa, que le susurraba al oído hermosas palabras en una lengua ya no existente. Palabras que aunque no pudo entender supo que lo animaban a no desesperarse y a seguir adelante. Palabras de comprensión...

Kanon esquivó otro envite de su enemigo en el preciso momento en que su vista se fijo en como una figura felina saltaba sobre el carcomido libro. El Hermeticum se elevó en el aire al leve roce de las pezuñas de la gata, girando velozmente. Rhys en un intento desesperado por obtener el libro, salto sobre el, pero este repelió al joven, arrancándose varias hojas de su interior debido al choque, con un impresionante campo de fuerza, que curiosamente a Kanon, le recordó la _Cristal Wall _del primer santo de Atenea. El libró seguía girando con rapidez, y antes de que ninguno se diese cuenta un estruendo anego el lugar disgregando el libro en varios pedazos que atravesaron las paredes en distintas direcciones, desapareciendo de la vista y el alcance de los jóvenes. Los espectros guardianes empuñaron sus armas y se colocaron creando un círculo en torno al caído Rhys. Al unísono clavaron sus armas en el suelo y otro cántico, esta vez más violento, fue alzado al cielo. El joven se agitó de dolor como si lo estuviesen electrocutando. Finalmente el chico desapareció bajo una cegadora luz.

Todo el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse. Los antiguos guerreros lemurianos se giraron hacia el aturdido.

Kanon, que aún no comprendía lo sucedido.

- Debes marcharte de aquí.- Volvió ha hablar el jefe.- Este no es tu lugar, y aún debes hacer mucho por Atenea.- Al oír este nombre el peliazul reaccionó al fin.

- Un segundo, aún no he cumplido mi misión. Además no entiendo que ha pasado. ¿ Qué se supone que sois vosotros?… ¿ los guardianes de la litografía?… ¿ qué se supone que significaba ese libro?. ¿ Por qué ha desaparecido?… ¿ ese libro iba a llevarme hasta la Litografía Sagrada?, y... ¿ qué ha pasado con ese muchacho..?.-

- Son demasiadas preguntas y hay poco tiempo...- Interrumpió el espectro.- Solo debes saber que el **Hermeticum** no te guiará hasta la Litografía que tanto ansias, Caballero. Solo te servirá para saber usarla. Aunque tal vez, una vez que la encuentres te arrepientas de haberlo hecho...- Kanon no comprendía aquellas palabras.- En cuanto a nosotros, jamás tuvimos la misión de proteger la Litografía, solo somos espectros que protegían el Hermeticum. La Litografía está custodiada por "_otro_" con mayor poder que el nuestro...- El espectro fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras toda la sala caía bajo los escombros.- Es hora de irse.- Añadió mientras una calida luz envolvía el cuerpo de Kanon.

- ¡¿ Qué?, Un segundo...-

- Una última cosa. Volverás a encontrarte con él. No permitas que tus pecados te venzan... ¡ Adiós Caballero de Géminis!.- El espectro desapareció definitivamente. Kanon fue arrastrado por una corriente hacia el exterior, mientras contemplaba como los restos de aquella magnífica civilización se perdían para siempre...

Cuando pudo volver a mirar al cielo estrellado, ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel templo subterráneo. El último vestigio de la mítica civilización que milenios atrás rivalizó con los dioses, había caído. El pueblo de lemuria no volvería a brillar... Únicamente el maullido de una gata negra perturbó el silencio de aquel lugar.

* * *

_Aquel manto de bellas rosas se extendía frente a mis ojos, cubriendo la explanada del camposantos como un hermoso féretro a la espera de un dueño. Y en medio de ese hermoso, pero temible ataúd de rosas rojas, una figura de elegantes y delicadas formas se alzaba impertérrito ante los enemigos surgidos del más allá, amenazando con atacar la Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea. La ciudad que una vez llamé mi hogar..._

* * *

Afrodita se encontraba en medio de un extenso campo de rosas que desprendían un olor embriagador que aturdía los sentidos. Frente a él, un gigante, tan grande como una montaña le bloqueaba el paso. Su rostros iba cubierto con una terrible máscara de hierro y en sus inmensas manos portaba un hacha gigantesca. El monstruo se encontraba en medio del jardín que acababa de crear el santo de la duodécima casa. El gigante sin ni siquiera dirigir una palabra a su oponente, lanzó su hacha contra el frágil cuerpo de Afrodita, pero este con un simple movimiento de su mano creo una barrera de rosales que detuvo el golpe a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Es normal que algo tan "_feo_" ataque tan feamente a alguien tan hermoso como yo. La envidia es algo terrible.- Dijo con voz melosa el santo.- Deberías considerarte afortunado.- Dijo al gigante.- A pesar de tu fealdad, vas a poder disfrutar de un hermoso ataúd.- El gigante sólo lanzó otro hachazo que fue detenido por las rosas nuevamente. Kiki y Teiya, que estaban cerca, permanecían expectantes.

- Vosotros dos.- Dijo Afrodita sin mirar, a los dos niños que permanecían cerca del jardín de rosas.- Largaos de aquí. Vuestra presencia me molesta.- Dijo tajante.- No necesito distracciones inútiles. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y menos aún de unos críos.-

- ¡¿ Qué?. ¡ Será imbécil!.- Exclamó furioso el lemuriano.

- Kiki tiene razón, aún somos aprendices, y el es un guerrero experimentado.- Razonó Teiya mientras se giraban para volver al santuario antes del comienzo de la batalla. Kiki la miró.

- Es un estúpido. Sólo nos aleja para evitar cargos de conciencia por si nos pasase algo...-

- ¿ Y¿ Qué tiene eso de malo?. Es lo mismo que haces tu.- Kiki la miro perplejo.- Tu alejas a todo el mundo de tu lado y les hablas con palabras crueles, para mantenerte aislado y no sufrir. El hace lo mismo.- Kiki no daba crédito a sus oídos¡ Le estaba comparando con uno de los caballeros más crueles del Santuario!.- Kiki, según tu maestro y el mío, todos los caballeros de piscis han sido iguales generación tras generación, solitarios y crueles en sus palabras y actos, por que así nadie se les acercaba. Era una manera de protegerse. Al pasar toda la vida rodeados de venenos, su propia sangre, incluso su presencia, se terminan convirtiendo en uno, y para evitar hacer daño a otros y verlos sufrir por su culpa, se aíslan del mundo. Obviamente, hay que reconocer que el Señor Afrodita se perdió en algún punto del camino. Pero imagino que eso también se debe a su aislamiento. Después de pasar toda la vida huyendo de la compañía de otro ser humano, su mente debió sufrir algún tipo de trauma convirtiéndolo en lo que es hoy. Y si tu sigues por ese camino, terminarás igual que él. Tus palabras y actos son crueles con aquellos que más te quieren. Si continuas por ese camino, te convertirás en alguien como él.- Dijo la pequeña señalando al pisciniano en la lejanía.- Un ser cruel. Odiado y temido por todos.-

Kiki reflexionó sobre esas palabras, como era posible que lo comparasen con Afrodita, tampoco había dicho algo tan cruel, sólo que... que era mejor que su maestro siguiese muerto... ¡ mmmm, tal vez si que se estaba convirtiendo en un ser cruel!. Cuando volviese le tendría que pedir disculpas a su maestro.- _Y también al Maestro Shion_.- Pensó.- _Aunque ¡ no tenían una forma mejor de darme esta lección, que tener que atormentarme toda la noche con Afrodita!._-

Los dos pequeños aceleraron el paso para llegar al centro de la ciudad y dar el aviso de ataque, pero tan distraídos estaban en su charla que no se percataron de que otra figura gigantesca estaba a punto de atacarle.

* * *

_Vi aproximarse al Señor Aioria hacia nosotros, en un intento de desviar el ataque de aquel ser, que hacía apenas unos segundos habíamos creído una montaña. Aunque para mi sorpresa no fueron los rayos del Caballero de Leo los que detuvieron el ataque, sino las garras afiladas de un águila. Marin se encontraba frente a nosotros dispuesta para el ataque. Al parecer tanto ella como Aioria habían tenido la misma idea... Que triste era que dos adultos se espiasen tan tontamente... Aunque en esos momentos teníamos otras preocupaciones mas urgentes pues frente a nosotros se alzaban dos gigantes , que estaban dispuestos a destruir, nuevamente, nuestra ciudad..._

* * *

Por algún divino proceder de Atenea, caballero y amazona, habían notado la presencia de aquellas figuras que los niños no habían notado. De un rápido empujón Aioria, apartó a los pequeños del campo de visión de los gigantes ocultándolos tras unas rocas. Después se dispuso al ataque acompañado de una feroz águila que se afilaba las garras dispuesta a saltar sobre su adversario en el preciso instante que este iniciase el ataque. Aioria miró a su compañera. Era curioso, aunque habían pasado casi todo la infancia y adolescencia juntos, esa era la primera vez que luchaban unidos. El Caballero de Leo sonrió. No le desagradaba la idea...

* * *

Los dos niños salieron corriendo de las rocas para alcanzar por fin la ciudad, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar fueron detenidos por unos extraños pájaros con alas como de murciélago y ojos ambarinos, que Kiki identifico rápidamente con estirges(4). Miró por los alrededores. Estaban rodeados por cientos de aquellas criaturas.

- Creo que vamos a tener problemas para llegar a los templos Teiya.- La niña afirmó con la cabeza, preparándose para repeler a las extrañas criaturas que habían aparecido dispuestas a beber toda su sangre.

En la lejanía se oyeron los gritos de varios niños aterrorizados que pedían ayuda...

* * *

Continuará...

(1) **Seppuku**: Hara-kiri ( "cortadura de vientre")

(2) **Monóptera**: Se dice del edificio redondo (tholos) que en lugar de muros tiene un círculo de columnas que sustentan el techo.

(3) **Hermeticum**: El Hermeticum ó Hermética son unos escritos que se atribuyen a Hermes Trimegisto, y que contiene los principios de la filosofía, religión, astrología y alquímia.

(4) **Estirge**: La **Estirge** es un ser volador de la mitología romana que succiona la sangre para poder sobrevivir. La Estirge tiene forma de pájaro con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y los ojos amarillos, 4 patas con las que se agarra a sus víctimas y un pico alargado con el que succiona la sangre.

La leyenda cuenta que cuando ataca, es casi imposible que se despegue del cuerpo de su víctima hasta que termine de succionarle la sangre, a no ser que la mates. Sus víctimas mueren al instante. Las **Estirges** tienen muy buena vista y muy buen olfato, por eso les es fácil detectar gente a la que atacar.

Cuando termina de atacar a sus víctimas la **Estirge** duerme durante días en un sueño muy profundo, este momento lo aprovechan los cazadores para atacarlas. En la Antigua Roma, provocaba el pánico entre las madres romanas, pues sus víctimas favoritas eran los niños, en especial los recién nacidos.

**N/A:** Bueno otro capítulo se acaba, no ha terminado siendo como tenía en mente en un principio, pero bueno, nada es peor. Por cierto no seáis muy duras con Kiki, al fin y al cabo no deja de ser un niño, en cuanto a Kanon, quería que su lucha fuese más espectacular pero me ha resultado imposible, aunque no os preocupéis que entre él y Rhys la cosa no ha acabado. ¡ El geminiano se la tiene jurada!. En cuanto a lo de Afrodita, en realidad no se por que le puse a él, no es que sea de mis personajes favoritos, aunque puede que sea por eso, me da pena que esté tan subestimado. Además hace poco leí un capítulo de SS Lost Canvas en donde el protagonista era el Antiguo Caballero de Piscis y me gustó como planteaban la personalidad del caballero. En fin, creo que este capítulo ha sido más bien como una introducción para el siguiente. Bueno lo de siempre, si queréis decirme algo solo dejarme reviews. En el próximo capítulo, acción, más acción y alguna que otra sorpresa. Nos leemos!


	9. Confrontación

Antes de nada me quiero disculpar por si ha alguien le ofendió la imagen que puse de Afrodita, en realidad lo que los santos le quierían decir a Kiki es que la soledad no es buena por que te convierte en cosas que no eres, provocando que la gente se haga ideas equivocadas de ti. En realidad no quería criticar su forma de actuar, sino su forma de aislarse en su propia burbuja. Eso no es bueno. Me temo que no supe plasmarlo muy bien... Bueno ahora ya si empiezo con los reviews...

**Shadir**: Ya lo creo que los aries pueden ser cabezotas. Mis padres son aries los dos, y cuando discuten puede ser la ¡¡ guerra nuclear!!. ¡¡ Qué par!!. En fin deseo que este "capi" te agrade.

G**iosseppe**: Bueno antes de nada, perdón. Cuando escribí " chicas" quería haberlo cambiarlo antes de subir el capítulo, pero se me olvidó. ¡¡ Perdón!! XD. En cuanto a lo de la personalidad astrológica, estoy intentando que los personajes se asemejen a las personalidades que corresponden a sus signos, pero tenía que tener una buena base, no podía decir que Afrodita era tímido solo por ser piscis, y más después de todo lo que ha hecho. No me encajaba mucho jejeje n.n. Aunque procuraré estar más pendiente en ese aspecto. En cuanto a lo de Kiki, bueno yo veo a los lemurianos más como si fuesen no se... como elfos, para que nos entendamos. Es decir estan los humanos y los lemurianos. Lo veo asi principalmente por su larga longuevidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que sus pensamientos y sentimientos no sean iguales a los de los humanos. Y eso algo que Mu va a tener que explicarle. Entre otras cosas ¬¬U. A mi también me encantan los caballeros de géminis, aunque claro, es que ¡¡ Yo, también soy géminis!! muhahaha, ejem, ejem, perdón creo que me emocioné. Yo también estoy deseando que salga el aprendiz de geminis, principalmente por que no tengo ni idea de como va ha ser XD.

**Ale-Chan**: Me alegra que te gustase la pelea de Kanon, si supieses lo que me cuesta escribir estas escenas, tengo que exprimir mis neuronas a tope .U. Yo también estoy deseando que salga el de escorpio, y si, Kiki necesita unas vacaciones pagadas.

**La Dama de las Estrellas: **Gracias por los ánimos, realmente me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Disfruta de este "capi".

**Layla kyoyama: **No te alejas mucho de la verdad con respecto a Ayame. Digamos que el churumbel no sabe lo que es estarse quieto. En este capítulo sale algo, pero aún tiene mucho por hacer...

Adivinen que... Los personajes de Saint Seiya siguen siendo propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia.

_Letra cursiva_: Pensamientos de Kiki

------------------: Cambio de escena

' Texto entre comas ': Hablar cósmicamente

_**Confrontación**_

* * *

_Gritos, dolor, desesperación...Sólo había una palabra que definiese bien lo que allí ocurría: Caos. El Santuario estaba siendo atacado. Los gritos desgarradores de los niños reclamando ayuda, se alzaban al cielo, en un intento desesperado de que cualquiera, ya fuese caballero, amazona o soldado, acudiese en su auxilio ante aquellos seres voladores que amenazaban sus vidas... La vida y la muerte corrían parejos por el mismo sendero esa noche, y sólo los más fuertes, o los más afortunados, sobrevivirían a la confrontación... Giré la cabeza para observar a mi amiga mientras corríamos y no pude dejar de preguntarme si ¿ Estaríamos nosotros entre ellos?... Solo el tiempo lo diría..._

* * *

Las alarmas de las atalayas resonaban por todo el Santuario, que se sacudía hasta los cimientos a causa de ese repentino asalto. Todo guerrero que había estado de guardia esa noche luchaba con tesón para repeler a sus enemigos. Las estirges sobrevolaban el perímetro de la ciudad sagrada dibujando círculos en el cielo, examinando, buscando y atacando a sus víctimas, al tiempo que una docena de gigantes surgían por los lindes de la ciudad. Los soldados rasos embestían con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel enemigo recién surgido, pero sus intentos eran futiles pues de un solo golpe los gigantes los apartaban a todos, aunque, curiosamente, estos no llegaban nunca a avanzar... para total desconcierto de los guerreros...

- Mi Señor, atacan el Santuario.- Dijo la albina en cuanto a travesó las puertas del recinto papal.- Los soldados no dan a basto. ¡ Hay muchísimos enemigos!.-

- Ya lo se Yliana. Cálmate.- Pidió Shion.

- Pero Señoría, ya hay casi una docena de infantes muertos y casi un veintenar de soldados han caído. Debemos hacer algo...-

- Y algo haremos. No te preocupes, debemos pensar con calma...-

- Que todo caballero y amazona, que no esté ya luchando, salga a proteger el Santuario. Incluidos los dorados.- Interrumpió una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Tanto el sumo sacerdote como la Amazona de Erídano, se giraron para conocer la procedencia de aquel mandado. Casi instintivamente clavaron una rodilla en el suelo amarmolado de aquel recinto. Frente a ellos se hallaba la magnificente diosa Atenea, dispuesta a defender sus tierras y a sus fieles de la intrusión enemiga.

- Pero mi Señora, si manda a combatir a todos los caballeros que velan por estos templos, usted quedará desprotegida. No podemos hacer eso.- Dijo Shion aún con la rodilla en el enlosado pero levantando sutilmente la mirada. Atenea estaba ante el de pie con su báculo entre las manos y con un triste brillo en sus azules ojos, que la diosa no pudo ocultar.

- No te preocupes por mí, mi buen patriarca. Tú estarás conmigo. ¿ Qué mayor protección podría tener?. Además, nuestra mayor preocupación ahora es la protección de estas tierras.- Dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas.- Que dos caballeros se dirijan a Rodorio con presteza. Esa pobre gente ya ha sufrido demasiado por nuestra causa. Debemos evitar que se vean envueltos también en esta batalla. Todos los demás que protejan nuestra ciudad. Que todos los niños, y soldados malheridos, sean llevados al Templo de Aries, donde un equipo médico atenderá a los lesionados... ¡ Qué ni uno solo de nuestros enemigos **quede en pie **cuando el Sol vuelva a aparecer!.- Demandó la joven diosa. Los dos guerreros que allí se encontraban contemplaban atónitos a la joven pelivioleta. Su diosa, la diosa de la paz y la justicia, la misma diosa que siempre trataba de lidiar en los conflictos evitando un innecesario baño de sangre, les exigía ahora que aniquilasen a sus enemigos sin posibilidad alguna de rendición...

- Nadie, ya sean mortales o dioses, volverán a masacrar a mi pueblo.- Dijo Atenea respondiendo a los mudos pensamientos de sus guerreros. La joven diosa giró sobre sus pasos retornando al silencio sepulcral de sus aposentos.

- Sí mi Señora. Así se hará.- Afirmó el antiguo Caballero de Aries.

* * *

La colina que conformaba el camposanto ateniense era adornada por un hermoso y frondoso jardín de rosas que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Las rosas eran grandes y de colores bien intensos, dando aspecto de paisaje de ensueño a aquel solitario cementerio. Pero esas rosas escondían un secreto. Secreto que todo aquel que conociese al hombre que se hallaba sentado en una de las lápidas, contemplando absorto una de sus bellas flores, sabía bien: La muerte. Eran tan hermosas como mortales. Aquellas rosas arrebatarían la vida de todo aquel que no fuese su creador. Únicamente él, podía permanecer en aquel jardín sin sufrir las consecuencias del veneno que sus flores desprendían. Por lo que el hecho de que su enemigo se encontrase en medio de aquel manto mortal, aún de pie, y dispuesto a volver a atacarle, no dejaba de intrigar al Caballero de Piscis, que por el contrario no parecía preocupado. Afrodita hizo un leve ademán con las manos consiguiendo en el acto que que una columna de espinos golpease al gigante en el pecho, ya ensangrentado por los golpes. Este no daba señales de notar el dolor. El gigante elevó su hacha hasta el cielo, para después lanzarla de un sólo movimiento contra el hermoso rostro de su adversario. Un muro de rosales detuvo el golpe nuevamente.

- No me digas que esto es todo lo que sabes hacer.- Dijo con cansancio Afrodita.- ¡ Qué aburrido!. Esperaba que me proporcionases más diversión al ser capaz de soportar el veneno de mis rosas.- Comentó decepcionado, al tiempo que las raíces de sus rosales cobraban vida e iban envolviendo en un ataúd de flores el cuerpo del gigante.- Has sido tan decepcionante que no mereces ni que desperdicie en ti mis bellas flores.- Terminó de decir antes de que el cuerpo del hombretón fuese cubierto por completo. - Esas raíces te llevaran a tu descanso eterno. Algo muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta donde nos encontramos.- Dijo el santo extendiendo los brazos mostrando el cementerio a su inmovilizado enemigo. Tan pronto terminó de decir aquello, las raíces fueron arrastrando a su prisionero hasta el suelo, haciendo que se hundiese cada vez más en él. El gigante ni siquiera se movió.

- Que decepcionante.- Volvió a insistir el caballero. Afrodita se giró dispuesto a regresar a su templo, tal vez de camino encontrase a un enemigo más de su agrado... Súbitamente el suelo se agitó con brusquedad, varias grietas recorrieron la superficie del cementerio, provocando que algunas lápidas fuesen tragadas por las profundas brechas que sembraban el terreno. Un gran estruendo resonó a espaldas del caballero que instintivamente se lanzó a un costado. Afrodita pudo comprobar que fue una decisión acertada pues, donde minutos antes se había encontrado él de pie, ahora se distinguía un monumental cráter, provocado por un inmenso puño que asía un hacha llameante, que crepitaba con un curioso destello azulado. El joven santo levantó la vista. El gigante se encontraba frente a él sin un sólo rasguño.

- Mmmm... Puede que al final me resultes entretenido.- Dijo con un destello mortal en los ojos, el Caballero de Piscis.- Veamos pues cuanta diversión me ofreces...-

* * *

_Teiya y yo estábamos a medio camino entre el cementerio y los templos zodiacales cuando aquellas criaturas a las que siempre asocié, con cuentos de viejas supersticiosas, se interpusieron en nuestro camino, y por su actitud, nos quedó claro que tenían toda la intención de no detenerse hasta haber bebido toda nuestra sangre. Vi como se replegaban de nuevo en busca de más víctimas. Sin saber como, conseguí salir de mi estupor inicial y empujar a mi amiga para que saliese corriendo a mi lado, pues, por alguna extraña razón, me era imposible teletrasportarme. Los dos corríamos todo lo deprisa que nuestras piernas nos permitían, intentando alcanzar la escalera zodiacal antes de que aquellos seres se decidiesen atacar... No lo conseguimos. A nuestro alrededor solo se oían los gritos desgarradores que solo la muerte puede arrancar de las gargantas. Las estirges se estaban dando un festín con la sangre de sus víctimas... con la sangre de nuestros compañeros..._

* * *

En el mismo instante en el que un par de aprendices dorados recorrían apresurados el camino de regreso a sus templos, aquellos monstruos voladores hicieron acto de presencia. Los niños estaban en medio de ninguna parte, lo cual no les dejaba muchas posibilidades de acción, aunque en realidad tampoco tuvieron tiempo de idear un plan. Las bestias aladas se abalanzaron sobre ellos casi en el mismo instante en que los niños reiniciaron su huida. Los pequeños esquivaron a duras penas las rápidas embestidas de las estirges. Un fino hilo de sangre recorrió la mejilla izquierda del lemuriano.

Kiki se frotó la mejilla mirando en derredor. Había cientos, ¡ no, miles! de aquellas criaturas. No cabía duda de que era una invasión en toda regla. ¡¡ Invadían el Santuario!!. El pelirrojo ahogó un grito de angustia cuando a su memoria acudieron con fuerza imágenes de dolor y sufrimiento, imágenes de una guerra pasada que fue precedida de otra invasión, en donde, en aquella ocasión, fueron los espectros de los difuntos santos los que sembraron el caos y la desesperación... Kiki notó como le fallaban las fuerzas, un intenso dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacerle perder el sentido y sintió que comenzaba a temblar sin control...

Antes de darse si quiera cuenta, el joven lemuriano se vio arrastrado hacia el suelo, medio en trance, por la delicada mano de su compañera, la cual, notando el estado abstraído de su compañero, se lanzó contra él para salvarlo del picotazo de la estirge más cercana. Kiki permaneció tendido, cuan largo era, sobre el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y rígido como un palo. Teiya notó que su amigo no se encontraba en ese momento a su lado, sino muy lejos de allí, en un mundo de recuerdos dolorosos, por lo que se vio obligada a recurrir a la diplomacia que la denotaba a actuar siempre con calma. **¡¡ Plafff!!**, un sonoro bufetazo hizo reaccionar a Kiki y sacarlo de una vez de su estado de trance.

- ¿ En qué estas pensando, Kiki?- Dijo ofuscada la niña.- No es momento de colapsarse.- Kiki que aún no terminaba de espabilarse solo atinó a frotarse la mejilla dolorida. ¡¿ Por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por abofetearle la cara?!, empezaba a creer que era una especie de juego macabro entre sus mas allegados.

- Lo... Lo siento.- Contestó por fin. Teiya no dijo nada. Los dos pequeños permanecían tirados en el suelo, cuando el joven lemuriano vio, o notó más bien, como una estirge se dirigía hacia ellos, lista para clavar su aserrado pico sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga. El pelirrojo se impulsó hacía adelante arrastrando a Teiya con él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo varios metros, golpeándose inevitablemente, contra las rocas y piedras que se encontraban en su camino.

- ¡ Ufff!. Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspiró aliviada la niña cuando, con mucho esfuerzo, logró frenar su caída.

- Debemos salir de aquí.- Dijo Kiki, a lo cual la morena no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Un graznido aterrador se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas. Los infantes levantaron la vista al cielo.

Las estirges se reagrupaban dispuestas a atacarlos nuevamente. Una de las bestias hizo una rápida pasada sobre ellos, la cual pudieron esquivar fácilmente, pero no así con la segunda, pues esta vez se habían unido tres estirges más a la cacería. Teiya realizó una ágil cabriola, catapultándose hacía atrás, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cintura buscando el rosario que llevaba sujeto allí a modo de cinturón. Maldijo por lo bajo por no haber tenido tiempo de entrenar con su nuevo maestro.

Algo que remediaría en cuanto regresase al Templo de Virgo….

¡¡ Eso contando con que saliese de allí con vida , por supuesto!!.

Kiki por su parte tuvo que rodar por el suelo un par de metros más, para poner distancia entre él y sus atacantes, para luego con un rápido movimiento impulsarse con ambas manos hacia el oscuro cielos y así poder evitar dos ataques más. Aún en el cielo, Kiki tuvo que contorsionarse para evitar otro picotazo. La verdad era que aquello comenzaba a cansarlo, por lo que, al aproximarse a él otra bestia, juntó sus puños, y reuniendo fuerzas, golpeó en la cabeza del pajarraco. El golpe pareció aturdirlo brevemente pero en cuestión de segundos recuperó el equilibrio, lo que evitó que se estrellara contra el suelo. Kiki resopló con fastidio. El lemuriano cayó ágilmente sobre una roca cercana al lugar donde su amiga combatía con ahínco, la cual, a falta de saber usar el rosario de igual modo que su maestro, lo manejaba como si de un látigo se tratase, lanzándolo contra el cuello de sus enemigos, para luego estrangularlos con él. Kiki miró a su compañera por un par de segundos, incapaz de reprimir una ligera sonrisa. No estaba del todo seguro de como se tomaría el semi-divino Santo de Virgo el uso de un objeto, tan sagrado para él, de una forma tan rudimentaria. Aunque había que admitir que era igualmente eficaz para exterminar a los adversarios...

- ¿ De qué te estás riendo, carnero?.-

- De nada. Sólo me preguntaba que cara se le quedaría al Señor Shaka si por casualidad te viese usar el rosario de esa manera.- Dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

- Mmmm... Creo que prefiero no descubrirlo...- Contestó Teiya siguiéndole la broma.

- Por cierto, Teiya, si seguimos así no vamos a ir a ningún lado. Nuestros golpes no parecen afectarles demasiado y no creo que puedas ahorcar a cientos de esos bichos...- Comentó en tono más serio.

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta. Su piel es tan gruesa que por mucho que los golpeemos no hacemos mella en ellos. El único lugar en el que parecen más vulnerables es en el cuello. Pero es difícil acertar ahí...-

- Si al menos tuviese la fuerza necesaria para poder lanzar tantos ataques cósmicos como quisiese sin agotarme tanto...- Se reprochó a si mismo el niño.- Vaya "f_uturo Caballero de Aries_" estoy hecho…- Teiya lo "_observaba_" tras su máscara sin decir nada. Ambos niños se había despistado de la lucha, un error que las estirges no iban a dejar pasar... Las bestias voladoras se reagruparon lanzándose en picado contra sus presas. En ese instante Kiki, recordó donde se encontraban y alzó la vista solo lo suficiente para ver como una docena de estiges se dirigían hacia ellos. Saltó de la roca donde se encontraba hacia su amiga, tratando de cubrirla, mientras en sus oídos resonaban los graznidos victoriosos de aquellos seres que ya festejaban el banquete que se iban a dar con sus cuerpos...

* * *

Rodorio se notaba tranquilo. Sus gentes se resguardaban del frío de la noche ante el fuego de sus casas o, como en otros casos, en las tabernas, en las cuales se podía ver a varios hombres sosteniéndose a duras penas en pie y, en donde era inconfundible el intenso olor a alcohol y tabaco. El hombre miro resignado a sus congéneres, ¿ por que la decadencia humana siempre iba precedida en su mayoría por los vicios terrenales más simples?. Aquellos que podían lograr que el mejor hombre del mundo se convirtiese, sin proponérselo, en la escoria más absoluta... Pero, ¿ quien era él, en todo caso, para reprocharles nada?. Esas gentes habían sufrido una gran perdida recientemente, ¿ así qué como echarles en cara el " _beber para olvidar_"?. No, no podía. Al menos **él** no.

El hombre resopló resignado.

Paso de largo por otras tres tabernas sin ni siquiera posar la vista en ellas. Después de doblar por la última esquina de aquel callejón, que había tomado como atajo, se paró en secó sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- Mala señal.- Se dijo para si mismo. Sus pasos se volvieron más apresurados y firmes, pues desde que había regresado de su viaje, hacía apenas unas horas, una serie de malos augurios atormentaban su ánimo. El peligro rondaba cerca... y no se equivocaba. Se detuvo unos instantes en el abrupto pasillo que daba acceso al Santuario. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio, de que lo que su alma le gritaba, no eran más que achaques de viejos alarmistas. Intentó engañarse a si mismo, buscando excusas inverosímiles por la ausencia de guardias en las cercanías del Santuario. No tardó en asimilar la realidad. En el borde exterior de la Ciudad Sagrada, se divisaban inmensas montañas que arremetían con una fiereza casi dantesca, sobre los desconcertados soldados. Un estentóreo graznido de un engendro volador, lo sacó de su estupor. El joven guerrero se pasó una mano por su oscuro pelo, haciendo que aquel sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro quedase colgado lánguidamente de su cuello.

- Bien mi buen pupilo, creo que hemos llegado en el momento indicado para no perdernos la diversión.- Dijo enfocando su vista en una figura más baja que permanecía a su lado.

- Eso parece maestro.- Contestó la figura, con un singular brillo en sus ojos ambarinos. Dokho volvió su mirada de nuevo al espectáculo funesto que allí se presenciaba. Esa iba ha ser una larga noche.

* * *

- ¡ Buaag!.- La sangre manó de sus boca tiñendo de carmesí el frío suelo a sus pies. La joven amazona se llevó las manos a su abdomen aún resentido por ese último golpe, el cual ciertamente no llego a serlo, pues, en realidad lo que la golpeó fue la fuerza del viento al verse cortado por los rápidos movimientos que proyectaba el gigante. Fijó su mirada en su enemigo como si con ella pudiese desintegrarlo. Odiaba sentirse tan frágil, y más, delante de "él". No quería que se hiciese una idea equivocada con respecto a ella... Inspiró profundamente para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, algo bastante tedioso de hacer debido a la placa de metal de casi tres centímetros que le cubría el rostro. Forzó a obedecer a sus piernas, las cuales no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo con su cerebro. Gruñó con frustración. ¡ Por todos los dioses, ella era una Amazona de Atenea!, no podían vencerla de esa manera. Se levantó tambaleante y aún aturdida, pero segura de si misma. Separó su máscara un par de centímetros para facilitar el paso al oxígeno que tanto anhelaba. Después levantó la mirada para poder apreciar con más detalle, el combate que libraba el León Dorado...

Por su parte, el caballero hubiese deseado ayudarla, pero conocía bien su deber, como buen caballero ateniense que se preciase. Los enemigos del Santuario eran lo primero.

El nunca se caracterizó por ser un hombre paciente, en realidad era bastante impetuoso e irascible, como buen Leo que era, pero en aquella ocasión se obligó mentalmente a controlarse, esperando que fuese el otro el que iniciase el ataque. Aioria afianzó con firmeza los pies al suelo arqueándose sobre las rodillas. El coloso agitó con fiereza los brazos, provocando violentas ráfagas de aire que amenazaban con arrancar del suelo los árboles cercanos. El joven entrecerró los ojos debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos por culpa de la arena que se veía impulsada por el aire. La capa se sujetaba precariamente de su armadura agitándose con violencia tras de él. El Santo de Leo se llevó la mano al cuello liberando de un empellón el ropaje, que no tardó en ser arrastrado por la galerna.

El gigante no dejó de hostigar al caballero, lanzando veloces puñetazos que hendían el aire, ocasionando pequeños cortes sobre el rostro del chico mientras este avanzaba con ligereza hacia él. Aioria giró y esquivó otra arremetida. El titán gruño con fiereza y descargó un golpe bajo, perforando el terreno con el puño, ocasionando un fuerte temblor que obligó al caballero a recular para conservar el equilibrio. El coloso aprovechó el hueco en las defensas del rubio para lanzar un puñetazo y dar un paso atrás, impulsó el brazo hacia un lado para luego arremeter hacia adelante soltando un golpe cruzado que alcanzó a Aioria en el pecho, catapultándolo contra unas enormes rocas que frenaron el golpe, logrando que vomitase sangre por la boca. Se limpió el líquido rojizo de la comisura de los labios escupiendo con enojo sobre la arena. ¡ No había duda de que estaba hartándose de ese grandullón!. Miró de soslayo a Marin. Ó lo habría hecho de haberse encontrado esta, en donde él la imaginaba. Realizó una rápida inspección en busca de sus compañera. Grande fue sus sorpresa cuando la localizó cerca de las dos columnas que conformaban las piernas del gigante. Este aún no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven águila, cosa que el leonino aprovechó, aunque no tenía idea de cual era el plan de la amazona. Corrió hacia un lateral llamando la atención del gigantón nuevamente. Este trató de alcanzarlo con los brazos pero Aioria se movía con mas celeridad que su enemigo, evitando así que lo rozase si quiera. El monstruo, viendo que no lograba alcanzarle decidió avanzar un par de pasos. Momento que aprovecho Marin para lanzar un rápido y efectivo "_Pegasus Ryūsei Ken" _contra la pierna del gigante que permanecía clavada en tierra mientras la otra ascendía lentamente para avanzar, logrando que el coloso perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara contra el suelo. Pero antes de llegar a caer, Aioria se situó en frente de él y con su cosmos brillando majestuosamente, concentró su poder en su puño descargando con fuerza y velocidad su ataque.

- ¡¡ _Lightning Bolt_!!.- Gritó al tiempo que una poderosísima descarga de energía salía disparada de su mano arrasando con todo a su paso. El gigante recibió el impacto de lleno, cayendo ruidosamente sobre el suelo, mientras un intenso olor a carne quemada anegaba el lugar.

- ¡ Al fin!.- Suspiró con cansancio el chico.

- Buen trabajo, caballero.- Oyó que le decían. Se giró con prontitud encarando a su interlocutor.

- No lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda. De no haber tenido la idea de desequilibrarlo para poder atacarlo sin que pudiese lanzar esas molestas ráfagas de aire, no lo hubiese logrado.- Aseguro sonriéndole a la joven amazona que se encontraba sentada tras él.

- Seguro lo hubieses logrado a base de fuerza... y testarudez.- Contestó socarrona. El aludido fingió un gesto condolido.- ¡¡ Vamos!!. Aún quedan muchos enemigos en pie.- Aioria asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marchar.

Se escuchó un grito de agonía en la lejanía... Los dos guerreros se iban a alejar de aquella zona de combate cuando un poderoso cosmos resurgió tras ellos. Giraron las cabezas a tiempo de ver como aquel gigante que hasta hacía a penas unos segundos permanecía muerto en el suelo, se levantaba de nuevo con más poder incluso que antes...

* * *

Los amplios y deslucidos pasillos de aquel templo, aún se aquejaban de las consecuencias de las últimas batallas allí libradas. El templo, mudo testigo de tiempos menos aciagos, contemplaba impertérrito los acontecimientos que allí acaecían, pues en esa noche, como muchas otras tiempo atrás, todos los recovecos del Templo del Carnero Blanco eran presa del caos e incertidumbre... Algo que saltaba a la vista con sólo observar al caballero homónimo de aquel recinto. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus congéneres, que observaban con preocupación, como se paseaba por los pasillos de su casa como león enjaulado. Era algo bastante impropio de él... aunque claro, la situación también lo era... Hacía apenas cinco minutos que Yliana había comunicado las ordenes directas de la joven diosa. Pocos de sus santos salían aún de sus asombro. El joven frunció el ceño cerrando sus puños con coraje. ¿ Como había pasado esto? ¡ Y encima delante de sus narices!. Volvió a hacer una rápida inspección de los cadáveres que se apilaban en los corredores adyacentes a la sala principal. Rogó a todos los dioses que le estuviesen escuchando, que no se encontrase entre ellos...

- Tranquilízate, amigo mío.- Lo interrumpió en sus plegarias una voz harto conocida por él.- Kiki no se encuentra entre ellos.- Afirmó.

- Sólo rezo para que siga siendo así hasta el final de esta batalla, Aldebarán.- Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible el lemuriano.

- Seguro que si. Ese pequeño demonio tuyo es muy escurridizo.- Añadió con una amplia sonrisa. Mu no pudo dejar de esbozar una tímido gesto de aprobación. Hacia ya tiempo que no oía a nadie llamar así a su inquieto aprendiz. - ¡ Al menos cuando aún se le podía catalogar de inquieto!.- Se dijo mentalmente el joven.

- Teiya tampoco está.- Intervino una tercera voz. Los dos santos se giraron para ver a su inesperado interlocutor que atravesaba con caminar sosegado la saturada Casa de Aries, que hacía las veces de cuartel para los caídos en batalla. Los dos jóvenes observaron como su compañero se acercaba a ellos esquivando a la multitud que se agolpaba allí. Finalmente se detuvo a escasos pasos de ellos.

- Nos os preocupéis. Estarán bien.- Aseguro despreocupado el Santo del Toro.

- Te aseguro que no es preocupación lo que siento.- Aclaró el rubio. Mu solo hizo un gesto de disgusto. Si se compañero no sentía preocupación por su alumna, el no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo... No es que no se fiase de las habilidades de su alumno, lo había visto combatir un dos ocasiones y sabía que tenía mucho potencial, pero su alumno se había vuelto demasiado hostigador y rebelde... demasiado incauto, un rasgo nada eficaz en un combate...

Los tres santos se aproximaron a la entrada principal del primer templo. Desde allí otearon el horizonte divisando en el cielo una espectral luna llena enmarcada por un cerco carmesí. Un mal augurio desde tiempos inmemoriales. La sangre parecía brotar de los charcos de las hendiduras del suelo. Los jóvenes descendieron las escaleras hasta la explanada que se abría ante la entrada de los templos zodiacales. Fue entonces cuando pudieron distinguir dos figuras apoyadas contra las columnas.

Avanzaron hasta ellas con paso firme, pudiendo identificarlas rápidamente como: Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio. El santo de la novena casa hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicando la presencia de sus tres compañeros de armas a si acuariano amigo. Camus asistió.

- ¡ Hasta que aparecéis!.- Dijo como saludo el escorpión cuando ya estaban todos reunidos.

- La culpa es de Shaka. Ya sabes lo que le cuesta salir de su templo.- Se defendió burlón Aldebarán. El aludido alzó una ceja ofendido.

- ¿ Donde están el resto?, Creía que Atenea ordenó que todos los santos saliesen a defender la ciudad.- Comentó Mu.

- Máscara de la Muerte ya se ha ido. En cuanto supo que la Señora daba carta blanca para atacar, se emocionó tanto que no quiso perder su valioso tiempo.- Explicó Camus.- Shura y Aioros, también se han ido. El Patriarca les ha dado la orden de refugiar a tantos aprendices como puedan.-

- ¿ Y que hay de Saga?.- Preguntó Shaka.

- Ni idea. Cuando pasamos por Géminis, no notamos su presencia, de hecho no le he visto desde la reunión. Imagino que ya estará por ahí luchando.- Supuso Milo.

- Y eso es lo que deberíamos hacer nosotros también. Sería mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno.- Sugirió Mu. Analizando el terreno.

- Si, eso es lo mejor.- Dijeron el resto, encaminando cada uno en una dirección, cuando de pronto Aldebarán preguntó:

- Por cierto Camus, ¿ Donde está tu alumno?. ¿ Lo has dejado en el templo?.- Los demás se giraron casi en un acto reflejo hacia el Santo de Acuario. Ahora que el gran toro lo mencionaba ninguno había vuelto a ver al joven aprendiz de acuario desde que fuese presentado horas antes...

- **No**. No está en el templo.- Fue la escueta respuesta del acuariano, mientras retomaba su camino hacía la batalla...

* * *

_Frío. Un frío helador surgió de la nada penetrándome hasta los huesos. ¿ Estaba muerto?, ¿ las estirges me habían matado?. Sí, debía ser eso... Todo quedó en silencio, mis sentidos estaban aturdidos, no sentía nada, solo frío. Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo debido a la escarcha acumulada en mis párpados, tome una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla con lentitud... una pequeña voluta de vapor ascendió hasta mi rostro... Un segundo... ¿ Voluta de vapor?... Pero que dem... ¡ No estaba muerto!. Estaba respirando. Con grandes dificultades, pero respirando. Traté de mover mi cuerpo atenazado por el frió. Me puse de pie, aún tiritando, sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con un chico de mas o menos mi edad, que me observaba divertido. ¡¿ Qué tenia de divertido aquella situación?!... El chico me extendió una mano para ayudarme mientras que, con un griego algo torpe, me dijo: - Arriba Carnero Dorado. No es hora de dormir.- Fijé la vista en él, reconociendo por primera vez a mi inesperado salvador. Ayame de Acuario se encontraba frente a mí..._

* * *

Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el pequeño promontorio, donde los aprendices de Aries y Virgo habían luchado por sus vidas. La ropa del joven ariano estaba bañada en sangre, una de las estirges había conseguido clavar su pico en el hombre izquierdo del muchacho, drenándolo lenta y dolorosamente. De no haber sido por al providencial intervención del joven acuariano, Kiki se hubiese unido a la larga y fatídica lista de caídos.

- Es un verdadero milagro que no atravesasen su corazón.- Pensó Teiya, que vendaba con harapos de su propia ropa la herida del lemuriano. El chico abría y cerraba el puño en un intento de bombear sangre hasta su brazo adormilado. Suspiró con alivió cuando un ligero cosquilleo apareció en la punta de sus dedos, ¡¡ al menos ya comenzaba a recuperar sensibilidad!!... Kiki observaba analizante el terreno, la nieve lo había cubierto todo, congelando a su paso los pequeños arbustos que crecían por doquier. De las estirges no había ni rastro. Seguramente el ataque del albino, las había alejado. Las bestias debieron pensar que esos niños eran demasiado peligrosos. Aunque ninguno de los presente dudaba de que fuesen a regresar con más refuerzos. El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando Teiya le apretó con fuerza el vendaje para frenar la hemorragia.

- Con esto bastará por el momento.- Sentenció terminando de vendar la herida.- Pero no hagas movimientos demasiado bruscos o volverá abrirse.- Kiki la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Eso no me lo digas a mi, Teiya.- Contestó con calma.- Coméntaselo a nuestros "amables invitados". ¡¿ Podrían dejarnos pasar sin tener que romperles el cuello?!, es que tenemos a un herido entre nosotros..., mmmm, suena bien. A lo mejor hasta nos dejan pasar.- Añadió irónico.

- Kiki, no me obligues a **patearte** en el hombro.- Dijo con calma la niña. El lemuriano sonrió torpemente, para su desgracia sabía por experiencia propia que su morena amiga era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Bueno si ya habéis terminado de declararos vuestro amor mutuo ¿ podemos marcharnos?.- Intervino el albino con sorna. Los otros dos clavaron sus miradas en él. Kiki había estado tan ofuscado por la situación que se había olvidado del chico. Lo miró interrogante sin comprender muy bien que pintaba el allí... no es que no le estuviese agradecido por su ayuda, pero el se lo imaginaba en Acuario junto a Camus, no correteando por los terrenos colindantes. Su rostro debió mostrar sus dudas, pues enseguida Ayame se echó a reír y añadió:

- Esta noche no erais los únicos que cumplían con un castigo.- Teiya y Kiki lo observaban con interés.- Digamos que a mi buen maestro no le agradó demasiado que la azafata del vuelo se resbalase con un poco de agua, ¡ que vete tu a saber como fue a parar allí!, cayendo al suelo y... mostrando sus ropas más íntimas en público.- Explicó condolido.- ¡ _Accidentalmente por supuesto_!.- Aclaró con una sonrisa que desmentía su aire inocente. Kiki empezó a comprender por que Camus había estado más serio de lo habitual en la reunión de horas antes...

En la distancia se oyó un graznido que se aproximaba. Los tres aprendices se pusieron en marcha de un salto corriendo de nuevo hacia sus templos...

* * *

Destino, cruel sucesión de acontecimientos incognoscibles que se divierten a costa de las desgracias ajenas... ¿ Acaso era mucho pedir que sus caminos no se cruzasen?. Sí. Fue todo lo que tuvo por respuesta... Hacía apenas unas horas que le habían comunicado la noticia. En ese momento creyó que el destino se burlaba de ella... Ahora lo corroboraba. Volvió a mirar al caballero que luchaba a su lado sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño con amargura. En el rostro bien definido del caballero se veía una sonrisa de suficiencia. No cabía duda de que "él" se lo estaba pasando en grande. La joven amazona endureció más su gesto bajo la máscara. Recordó como horas antes Shaina le había notificado el cambio de planes. Por lo visto Dáibus, que era con quien debía haber echó la guardia, había sufrido un "_pequeño percance_" y tendría que ser sustituido, ¡ en ese instante hubiese deseado poder matar a esa mocosa sabelotodo!...

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle cuatro frescas al santo que vino como reemplazo, pues en cuanto lo vio supuso que el "_pequeño percance_" del tímido Dáibus fue **él**. - Maldito.- Se repitió mentalmente. ¡¡ Como lo odiaba!!, siempre haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias impostergables de la situación, se habría lanzado contra él para arrancarle esos malditos ojos azules que atravesaban todo con su mirar...

- Alex, ya que tienes una necesidad imperiosa de matar a alguien, por que no aprovechas ese mismo arrebato para eliminar a nuestros invasores...- Sugirió el caballero casi leyendo en la mente de la amazona, luciendo una engreída sonrisa en el semblante.

- ¡ Hump!.- La amazona volvió a reprimir sus ansias asesinas. Saga no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Era interesante ver como la Amazona de Sagitta recurría a toda su paciencia para no intentar descuartizarle... Se suponía que el había "_convencido_", no de muy buenas maneras, al pobre Dáibus de que él haría esa guardia, para tratar de solucionar sus problemas con la explosiva amazona, pero hacerla de rabiar era algo superior a sus fuerzas. A ese paso no iba a disculparse con ella en la vida... bueno tampoco es que le preocupase demasiado...

Los dos santos avanzaban deprisa por la escarpada pendiente que servía de barrera natural al Santuario. No hacía ni diez metros que habían liquidado a un grupo de estirges que estaban por atacar a un par de aprendices atemorizados. Los dos pequeños, que iban bien sujetos del cuello de sus salvadores, a penas si alcanzaban los seis años. Saga los miró confuso. ¿ Desde cuando el Santuario reclutaba a niños tan pequeños?... Los jóvenes giraron hacia una bifurcación del camino que llevaba hasta el coliseo, pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando se vieron obligados a frenar por la aparición de otro grupo de estirges que estaban arremolinados en torno a los cuerpos de varios niños. Alex contuvo un grito de horror, sujetando con firmeza la cabeza del pequeño contra su cuello para que no viese aquella escena tan escalofriante. Saga maldijo encolerizado. Las bestias disfrutaban de su banquete con un fervor que rayaba en la lujuria. Se deleitaban con cada gota de sangre que robaban de los pequeños cuerpos que yacían inertes en el arenoso suelo. El niño que reposaba en brazos de Saga grito de terror ante aquella imagen, lo que provocó que las estirges advirtiesen su presencia graznando amenazantes.

- ¡ Alex!. Lleva a los niños a un lugar seguro. Yo me ocuparé de estos bichos.- Dijo mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo. La amazona asistió mientras se alejaba con los pequeños. Los pájaros no tardaron en alzar el vuelo para alcanzar al grupo que huía en dirección contraria.

- ¿ A donde creéis que vais?.- Preguntó con tono amenazante el peliazul colocándose frente a las bestias.- Vais a a lamentar haber osado atacar este santuario.- Aseguró al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el grupo de monstruos. Primero esquivó un picotazo de una de las bestias, se agachó y proyectó el puño contra la mandíbula sanguinolenta del animal, quedando aturdido en el suelo, después se parapetó tras unas rocas, evitando otro ataque de las enfurecidas aves, saltó por encima de su improvisado refugio hacia una estirge que planeaba cerca, hundiéndole el puño hasta el corazón, cosa que no fue fácil por la dureza de su piel. Mientras, otra de las bestias pasó rozando el torso del caballero, que gracias a su armadura se libró de un picotazo.

- Asquerosas bestias.- Maldijo. Esquivó dos ataques más de las veloces aves, al parecer el haber bebido tanta sangre las había proporcionado una gran resistencia a los ataques físicos. Al tiempo que el Santo de Géminis se libraba de otro pajarraco, un segundo se acercaba por la espalda dispuesto a clavar su pico en su nuca desprotegida. Saga se giró con celeridad para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar una lluvia de estelas plateadas surcaron el cielo oscurecido atravesando el férreo pellejo del animal. Saga se volvió hacía el lugar de procedencia de aquel ataque.

- Si pensaste que iba a dejar que te "**lucieras**" tu solito, lo llevabas claro encanto.- Dijo la Amazona de Sagitta desde un pequeño promontorio cercano rodeada de un intenso cosmos plateado.

- Mmm, ¿ Acaso me estas retando, amazona?.-

- Eso suena interesante...- Opinó la joven. Saga sonrió satisfecho.- De momento yo ya he matado a una estirge, asi que llevo ventaja.- Sonrió bajo su máscara.

- ... Correcto, has matado a una estirge, pero no es cierto que me lleves ventaja.- Dijo Saga.- Yo he matado a otra.- Añadió señalando el cuerpo perforado de una de las bestias.

- En ese caso veamos quien es mejor.- Sugirió la chica amenazante.

- Que así sea...-

Los dos guerreros se lanzaron contra la bandada de pájaros que se aglomeraban allí Saga embistió contra un grupo que permanecía sobre el suelo mientras que Alex saltaba por encima de dos estirges que sobrevolaban cerca del promontorio donde se encontraba, giró en el aire acrobáticamente, elevó su cosmos y al grito de ¡_ Arrows's Rain_! (1), una intensa lluvia de flechas plateadas acribilló a las dos bestias que cayeron muertas sobre la arena.

- Ya llevo tres en mi haber mientras que tú, solo una.- Dijo satisfecha la guerrera.

- Ja, no te confíes demasiado amazona. Esto aún no ha acabado.- Dijo al punto, mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia las aves. Corrió con agilidad hasta situarse justo en el centro de la bandada que graznaba furiosa. Fue elevando su cosmos hasta que una aureola dorada lo cubrió por completo. El brillo era tan intenso que obligó a la chica a entrecerrar los ojos. Saga concentró paulatinamente su energía en torno a sus brazos, para luego, de un solo golpe y al grito de ¡ _Galaxian Explosion_!, liberar toda la energía acumulada provocando una intensa onda expansiva que arrasó con todo a su paso. La joven se vio obligada a resguardarse tras unas grandes rocas para impedir que le alcanzase el golpe.

Cuando pudo volver a salir, todo a su alrededor había quedado reducido a escombros. Nada había quedado en pie salvo el caballero de larga melena que observaba con sonrisa aviesa a la joven.

- Creo que con **esto** gano yo.- Afirmó. La amazona reviso los alrededores en busca de más enemigos, pero todos había quedado convertidos en polvo. Apretó los puños con ira, ¡ ese maldito caballero siempre se tenía que salir con la suya.!...

- Regresemos a los templos, esto aún no ha acabado.- Aseguró Saga. La joven suspiró resignada mientras se encaminaba hacia el improvisado refugio que protegía a los pequeños...

* * *

El hermoso rostro del caballero se veía ensombrecido por el corte sangrante que coronaba su frente. El líquido caía a borbotones sobre sus facciones, otorgándole un inusual aspecto espectral. El chico se pasó la muñeca por la herida retirándose el molesto fluido. Estaba furioso. Ese mal nacido había osado profanar su bello aspecto, ¡ le había hecho un corte!. Ese ultraje se pagaría con sangre... Afrodita camino con calma, examinando a su enemigo. Intentando encontrar un hueco en sus defensas... ¡¿ A quien intentaba engañar?!. Ya había encontrado cientos de puntos débiles en su postura, ¡¿ pero para que le servía?!, le había herido varias veces de gravedad, ataques que habrían tumbado a los mismísimos jueces del infierno, pero ese monstruo se levantaba una y otra vez, como si sus golpes no lo pudiesen dañar...

- Pero ¿ por qué?.- Se repetía el santo. - ¿ Por qué?...- El gigante enmascarado enarboló su hacha y la proyectó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su enemigo. Afrodita, se contorsionó ágilmente y convocó a sus rosas, que le protegieron del golpe. El muro de espinos frenó el ataque pero el hacha había logrado hendir su superficie con profundidad.

- ¡ **Maldición**!. Mis rosas cada vez son menos resistentes a sus golpes, si esto sigue así acabará por quebrar mis defensas...- Pensó el joven santo.

Mientras, el gigante no cejaba en su empeño de lubricar su hacha con la sangre del caballero. Trazaba círculos en el aire con su arma, para luego soltarla con violencia y de un sólo golpe sobre el minúsculo cuerpo de su enemigo. Afrodita zigzagueo esquivando los contundentes hachazos que su hundían con vigor sobre el maltrecho suelo. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda... Se aproximaba a la base del gigante con celeridad, cada paso que daba le acercaba más a su oponente... Rodó por el suelo cuando vio que el monstruo trataba de aplastarlo como si de una hormiga se tratase. Con un diligente movimiento volvió a ponerse en pie, quedando perpendicular al rostro enmascarado de su adversario. Al estar tan cerca, los movimientos del coloso quedaron muy limitados, haciéndosele casi imposible enarbolar el hacha con eficacia, cosa que aprovecho el santo para lanzar su ataque. Afrodita concentro su cosmos con rapidez envolviendo su cuerpo en un resplandor dorado, una cortina de pétalos surcó el aire desprendiendo un perfume embriagador...

- ¡ _Piranian Rozu_!.- Gritó el joven, provocando que una intensa lluvia de rosas negras acribillara el cuerpo macilento del gigante que se agitaba de agonía. Una de las rosas pasó rozando la máscara del coloso consiguiendo romperla, cayendo ruidosamente sobre la arena. El monstruo se estremeció de dolor desplomándose sobre el terreno.

- Espero que esta vez no vuelva a levantarse...- Dijo hastiado el caballero. Un graznido hendió el aire... El suelo se estremeció de nuevo y una energía diabólica resurgió con ímpetu.

- ¡ Oh no!.- Se lamento Afrodita. El gigante se levantó del suelo con fatiga, pero sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo antes muerto.

- ¿ Como es posible...?.- Se preguntó el santo para si, como si aquella pregunta lanzada al cielo pudiese ser respondida por el viento... El chico afianzó los pies en el suelo preparado para otra ronda de golpes. Levantó la cabeza, tanto que su cuello amenazaba con romperse, para mirar el rostro descubierto de su enemigo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que tras la máscara se encontraba un rostro con unos cien ojos, cincuenta cerrados, y otros cincuenta abiertos, examinándolo todo. Solo una palabra llegó a la mente del caballero:

- **Argos**(2)...-

* * *

- ¡¡ Corred!!. ¡ Aquí vuelven!.- Gritó un niño de unos doce años que trataba de dirigir a resguardo a un grupo de aprendices más pequeños. Los niños huían aterrados de aquel escenario sangriento, donde hacía unos minutos las estirges habían acabado con la vida de tres de sus compañeros. Los niños estaban exhaustos, desde que esos seres habían invadido el Santuario no les habían dado tregua.

- Venga, no os paréis. ya falta poco.- Trataba de animar el cabecilla.

- Pero Arsen.- Interrumpió una voz.- ¿ Deberas vamos a abandonar a Stacia a su suerte?.- Preguntó otro niño de unos diez años.

- Ella a elegido su propia suerte, Soterios. Ya no es de nuestra incumbencia.- Dijo firme en su afirmación.

- ¿ Como puedes decir eso?. Ella se ha sacrificado por nosotros. Para salvarnos. ¡¡¿ De verdad vas a dejarla morir?!!.- Arsen no se inmutó y siguió corriendo hacia las Escaleras Zodiacales.- ¡¡ Lo único que te pasa es que estas furioso por que ella es mejor que tú!!.- Recriminó Soterios. Arsen se volteó con rapidez atizando una sonora cachetada a su compañero.

- No vuelvas a decir eso.- Amenazó.- Además, ninguno la pidió que hiciese de cebo para las estirges. Ella se lo ha buscado.- Hizo un gesto de desdén.- Si muere atravesada por esas bestias la culpa será solo de ella.- El pequeño de diez años miraba furioso al chico. El sabía que tratar de razonar con Arsen, en algún tema relacionado a Stacia, era inútil. Desde que la pequeña amazona lo avergonzó frente a todo el coliseo y por ende, delante de todo el mundo, el chico odiaba a la niña. Asi que no era de extrañar que la seguridad de la amazona le importase muy poco...

Soterios se resignó y siguió avanzando, ya le pediría ayuda al primer adulto que encontrase, si es que vivía lo suficiente para ello... El grupo avanzaba a paso ligero por los encrespados caminos, trataban de no llamar mucho la atención rezando para que las estiges no los encontrasen, pero, lamentablemente, no fue así, las bestias se guiaban por el olfato, y este les había llevado junto al desvencijado grupo. Arsen ordenó que corriesen con energía para poder dejar atrás a la bandada de pájaros, pero uno de los niños, de los más pequeños, tropezó cayendo al suelo ruidosamente. Las estirges se dirigieron hacia el con presteza...

- ¡ Aguanta Taro!. ¡ Ahora vamos a salvarte!. - Grito Soterios.- Vamos Arsen, ayudame.-

- No.- Dijo rotundo el chico.

- ¡¿ Qué?!. P... pero el nos necesita. Lo van a matar...-

- Si es tan torpe como para tropezar en plena carrera, es por que Atenea no lo desea entre sus filas.-

- ¡¡¿ Qué?!!. No digas estupideces. Atenea no desea la muerte de ninguno de sus caballeros.- Aseguró Soterios.

- Exacto, pero el no es caballero.- Dijo tajante el Arsen.- Quien se queda atrás, se queda atrás.- Soterios apretaba los puños con ira.

- Primero has abandonado a su suerte a Stacia, y ahora a Taro.- El niño estaba cada vez más furioso.- Nunca serás digno de llamarte caballero.- Dijo Soterios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Si tu no quieres ayudarle allá tu. Pero yo no voy a abandonar a otro amigo por el camino.- Y diciendo esto, se precipitó hacia donde estaba el pobre niño tirado en el suelo y muerto de miedo.

- Pues muy bien, allá tu. Hazte el héroe. Terminarás como la idiota de tu amiga. Descuartizado bajo sus picos.- Arsen se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Soterios corría y saltaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no sabía que iba a conseguir con ello, pues veía difícil que cualquiera de los dos saliese vivo de allí, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Dio un gran brinco precipitándose de cabeza contra el pequeño, obligándolo a permanecer tendido en el suelo. Una estirge pasó rozando sus cuerpos.

- Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca.- Suspiró aliviado el Soterios. Aunque su alivio duró poco pues el grupo de estirges había girado en el aire con agilidad y se precipitaban contra ellos de nuevo. Esta vez no tenían escapatoria...

Los dos niños permanecían abrazados entre sí, con los ojos cerrados esperando el doloroso picotazo de las aves que acabarían con sus vidas. Esperaron y esperaron, el tiempo pasaba lenta y asfixiantemente, pero el picotazo nunca llegaba. Soterios, confuso, se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos para saber que sucedía. Los abrió lentamente temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar, pero en lugar de verse rodeado de aquellos seres sedientos de sangre, se encontró con una majestuosa figura dorada que se había interpuesto entre ellos y los pájaros, los cuales permanecían en el suelo, con los cuerpos agujereados. El niño parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, alzó la vista siguiendo el contorno de la figura. El caballero allí presente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos alucinados del pequeño que lo observaba. Le sonrió con picardía y dijo:

- Hola jovencito. Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.- Soterios se hubiese caído al suelo de la impresión de no haber estado ya tirado en él. Frente a ellos estaba el Caballero de Escorpio. ¡ Les había salvado un Caballero de Oro!. El niño estaba fascinado con la imagen. ¡¡ Ya verían cuando se lo contase a ese estúpido de Arsen y a Stacia!!. Lo iban a flipar... Ahora que lo recordaba, ¡¡ su amiga necesitaba ayuda!!.

- S... señor.- Milo seguía mirándolo.- Por favor ayude a Stacia. Las estirges la estaban persiguiendo. Ella trató de salvarnos. ¡¡ Por favor **ayúdela**!!.- Milo encrespó una ceja dubitativamente.

- Si las estirges perseguían a tu amiga seguramente no haya sobrevivido. Tu amiga fue muy valiente, pero es inú...-

- ¡¡ No!!.- Gritó el niño desesperado. Milo lo miró sorprendido.- Ella esta viva, se lo aseguro. Stacia es "especial".- El Santo de Escopio no comprendía a que se referia el niño con "especial", pero eso le había intrigado lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla... Suponiendo que aún estuviese viva...

* * *

Un rayo cruzó el cielo con fuerza, golpeando cruelmente en el pecho del coloso, este cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Era la quinta vez que lo derribaban, pero, como el caballero supuso, el gigante se volvió a levantar. La Amazona del Águila se había refugiado tras unas rocas para impedir que el ataque de Aioria la alcanzase. Ella, al igual que el joven, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¡¡ no había forma de doblegar a ese enemigo!!, por muy malherido que estuviese siempre volvía a levantarse sin muestras de llevar más de una hora luchando... Era incomprensible. El coloso lanzó otra ráfaga de aire contra el maltrecho cuerpo del joven que se debatía por mantenerse en pie. Volvió a dar gracias a su armadura por protegerlo de acabar descuartizado por el violento vendaval. Marin contemplaba analizante el espectáculo sangriento que se libraba. La intrigaba el motivo por el cual el gigante parecía resucitar con renovadas fuerzas cada dos por tres, pero más que eso la intrigaba el motivo de por que no avanzaba, ¿ por que seguía allí?. Con la fuerza que había demostrado sobraba decir que, al menos, podría haber logrado que el impetuoso Santo de Leo reculase bastante, pero no, en lugar de ello, permanecía allí, resistiendo de forma casi mágica los envites del joven león... Era bastante curioso... Otro rayo golpeó al gigante derrumbándolo otra vez. A esas alturas ninguno de los dos dudaba de que volvería a levantarse. Un graznido resonó en la noche y de nuevo el coloso se levantó...

- ¡ Qué sorpresa!.- Pensó irónica la amazona...- mmm..., un momento...- Marin parecía haberse percatado de algo. Saltó hasta una alta roca y oteó el horizonte. Había estado tan enfrascada en la lucha con el gigante que se había olvidado de lo demás. Estuvo un par de minutos buscando algo en la lejanía. Al cabo de cinco minutos lo encontró, para su horror. Un grupo de estirges, que hasta ese momento ni había prestado atención, estaban atacando a unos niños. Contempló como las aves se alimentaban con su sangre y como lanzaban graznidos triunfantes al cielo...- Asi que era eso...- Se maldijo mentalmente por su torpeza. Saltó con agilidad de la roca y corrió hacia su compañero. Aioria la miraba atónito.

- Aioria debemos irnos.-

- ¡¿ Qué?!. ¿ Te has vuelto loca?. Tenemos al enemigo frente a nosotros.-

- Si, tenemos un enemigo frente a nosotros, pero no a nuestro **verdadero** enemigo.- Aioria entendía cada vez menos.- Ese que está frente a nosotros no es el verdadero invasor del Santuario, es solo un señuelo para distraer nuestra atención del verdadero problema.- Dijo rotunda.

- Pero... entonces ¿ quién es el enemigo?.- Preguntó sin comprender el santo, mientras era arrastrado por la amazona.

- Las estirges. Ellas son a quien debemos vencer si deseamos expulsar de nuestras tierras a los invasores.- Afirmó.- ¿ Acaso no te has dado cuenta que cada vez que derribabas al gigante se oía un graznido y el este se volvía a levantar ileso?.- Aioria asintió con la cabeza. Demasiado bien sabía lo que había pasado con el titán.- Pues es por culpa de las estirges. Esos bichos se están alimentando con la sangre de nuestros pequeños. Cada vez que matan a uno hacen que los gigantes recuperen sus fuerzas y vuelvan a levantarse, y estos a su vez se niegan a avanzar más de la cuenta, para mantenernos alejados de los pájaros y que estos se alimente de cuanto niño encuentren. ¡¡ Su verdadero objetivo son los niños!!.- Aioria ahora comprendía la estrategia del invasor. Habían usado a los colosos para atraer a los adultos para, de ese modo, alejarlos de los más débiles. El Santo de Leo estaba muy furioso.

* * *

_Continuará..._

**(1) Arrows's Rain: **Lluvia de Flechas.

**(2) Argos: **Argos Panoptes era un gigante con cien ojos. Era por tanto un guardián muy efectivo, pues sólo cincuenta de sus ojos dormían en cada momento, habiendo siempre otros cincuenta aún despiertos. Era un fiel sirviente de Hera. Su gran servicio al panteón olímpico fue matar al monstruo ctónico con cola de serpiente Equidna cuando ésta dormía en su cueva.

El último trabajo de Hera para Argos fue guardar de Zeus una ternera blanca. «Ata esta vaca con cuidado a un olivo en Nemea», le encargó. Hera sabía que la ternera era en realidad Ío, una de las muchas ninfas con las que Zeus se estaba apareando para establecer el nuevo orden. Para liberarla, Zeus mandó a Hermes que matase a Argos. Hermes lo logró disfrazándose de pastor y haciendo que todos los ojos de Argos cayesen dormidos con historias aburridas. Para conmemorar a su fiel guardián, Hera hizo que los cien ojos de Argos fuesen preservados para siempre en las colas de los pavos reales.

**N/A:** Me costó Dios y ayuda escribir este capítulo, sobretodo porque como en él he manejado a tantos personajes y tantas acciones distintas me resultó un tanto complicado.

Bueno, creo que lo he dejado en un momento un tanto delicado de la batalla, pero tranquilos que continuará en el siguiente. En realidad iba hacer el capitulo 9 y 10 en el mismo, pero según fui escribiendo pensé que era mejor dividir la acción en dos capítulos. En el próximo conoceremos por fin a Stacia, ¿ Qué es lo que la hace especial? Ya lo veremos... Creo que eso es todo... ¡ Ah si! Una pequeña aclaración de los nombres:

Arsen significa en griego _fuerza_.

Soterios significa _salvador._

Stacia significa _uno quién se levantará otra vez_.


	10. Enemigo al Descubierto

¡¡ Por fin la actualización!!, Se que me he retrasado bastante y por eso pido perdón, pero en compensación este capítulo es muchísimo más largo de lo habitual. Me ha costado lo que no está escrito dejarlo decentemente. Espero que no os defraude después de una espera tan larga, y que lo disfrutéis...

Y ahora vamos con los reviews:

**Ale-chan: **¿ Sabes?. A mi también me fascina la mitología, y también me gusta el personaje de Argos, creo que por eso lo añadí en mi fic. En cuanto a lo demás, tranquila que Afrodita se las va ha saber arreglar el solito... Creo... XD. Por cierto aquí también sale tu querido Milo, aunque aún tiene mucha actuación por delante.

**Elena**: Si yo también creo que de ese modo la acción se entiende mejor. En cuanto a lo de las faltas de ortografía lo lamento, quería publicar el capítulo lo antes posible y me despisté al respecto. Intentaré que no vuelva ha suceder...

**Giosseppe**¡¡ Eso si que es un review de proporciones kilométricas!!. Bueno en primer lugar, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este no te defraude. En segundo te diré que no me gusta que menosprecien a algunos santos sólo por que sus ideales fuesen distintos o por que perdiesen contra los bronceados. Que les venciesen los chicos de bronces, los cuales contaban con el apoyo de Atenea, no los hace menos fuertes, al fin y al cabo son "dorados", en algo se tiene que notar. De ahí que a "mi" Afrodita lo haya enfocado de ese modo. En tercero¡¡¡ Arriba los Géminis!!!, tenemos ese toque tan especial que nos identifica por sobre todos los demás signos¿ no crees?. ( Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie XD). Por cierto gracias por felicitarme, y aunque yo voy con bastante retraso, felicidades a ti también. A ver que más... a sí, también voy a sacar, o al menos intentarlo, las técnicas de SS episodio G. En cuanto a lo de por que Saga hace la Galaxian Explosion, en lugar de la Another Dimension, creo que fue más pora pavonearse delante de Alex... Prácticamente me amenazó para ello... Este Saga... Qué más, qué más... mmmm ¡¡ aahh si!!. Aún no tengo muy claro cuando, donde y en que circunstancias saldrán los aprendices de géminis, pero como te habrás supuesto, son gemelos. Eso seguro. En cuanto a Aldebarán, de momento no tengo pensado matarle, es más, ese personaje me cae muy bien, y aunque en este capítulo no sale, te aseguro que tendrá su momento de gloria, al igual que el resto... Al menos esa es la idea.

**Layla-kyoyama**: Efectivamente ya va ha salir la Aprendiza de Escorpio, que en realidad en un principio iba a ser chico, pero cambié de idea en el último momento... Y por cierto, es verdad que a Kiki le dieron duro, pero na' en comparación con lo que se le viene encima en este capítulo...

Adivinen que... Los personajes de Saint Seiya siguen siendo propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y bla, bla , bla, bla... ¡¡ Qué comience la historia!!...

_Párrafos en cursiva_: Pensamientos de Kiki

------------------: Cambio de escena

Texto entre comas : Hablar cósmicamente

_**Enemigo al Descubierto**_

Era bella, no cabía duda al respecto. Su belleza no tenía parangón. Su delicado rostro parecía estar hecho de porcelana pura, sus labios carnosos, de un intenso rojo, invitaban a ser devorados, sus ojos azules habían atrapado en ellos el brillo de las estrellas, su pelo de seda caía sobre su espalda en graciosos bucles, su esbelta figura acentuaba aún más su hermosura... Retiró de nuevo la vista del espejo con enojo, sí, era hermosa, cualquier hombre, o dios, daría lo que fuese por estar con ella, pero en cambio, aquel que por derecho y ley era su marido, no hacia más que despreciarla. Incluso sus hijos eran víctimas de la indiferencia de su padre, que sólo vivía, o se desvivía, por el resto de su extensa progenie, sobretodo por "**ella**".

¡ Oh, cuanto la odiaba!...

Regresó de nuevo la vista al espejo, contemplándose una vez más. Sí, era hermosa, pero toda esa belleza que poseía no se podía comparar con su maldad... Ella, la diosa protectora de la familia y del matrimonio, y por ende, del fruto de la unión de estos, los niños, había ordenado masacrar a todo aquel que aspirase a una armadura ateniense... ¡ Y como disfrutaba deleitándose en sus gritos de agonía!... Atenea pagaría por deshonrar a su hijo... Ares sería vengado...

- Mi Señora, todo va según lo planeado.- Dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.- Esos ineptos caballeritos no tienen ni idea de lo que sucede en realidad. Están siendo exterminados.- Zanjó.

- Bien, eso me complace.- Dijo con una sonrisa torva.- ¡ Urian, qué preparen mi carruaje, voy hacerle una visita a mi "_querida hijastra_".-

- Como ordenéis, Mi Señora.- La hermosa mujer caminó con elegancia hasta el interior del templo perdiéndose entre sus oscuros pasillos...

* * *

Aquel reguero de sangre sólo podía significar una cosa, las estirges habían disfrutado de otro banquete. El caballero encendió su cosmos enfurecido. ¿ Cuantos de esos bichos había eliminado?.

Había perdido la cuenta, pero, por muchos que matará, su número no menguaba. Giró en la bifurcación del camino, llegando a un llano arenoso donde, como bien había supuesto, un par de niños, de no más de diez años, permanecían sobre el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre. Con cuidado se acercó a ellos, colocando esperanzado los dedos sobre sus cuellos... era inútil, estaban muertos. Examinó los cuerpos.

Ambos eran **niños**.

Curiosamente se sintió ligeramente aliviado. No es que no lamentase las perdidas de aquellos niños, pero desde que aquel pequeño le habló de su amiga, sintió la necesidad urgente de encontrarla. Y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos fuese una niña le daba esperanzas de hallarla aún con vida... Con ademán cansado se aproximó a un lugar resguardado y lanzó uno de sus ataques, creando un gran agujero en el terreno. Depositó con suavidad los cuerpos inertes de los pequeño y procedió a enterrarlos. Sus cuerpos ya habían sido suficientemente injuriados como para dejarlos allí a merced de los lobos. El santo elevó una plegaria por sus almas...

Milo volteó dispuesto seguir con su labor de exterminador cuando algo llamó su atención. Cerca de donde había encontrado a los pequeños, halló unos surcos en la tierra, señales de lucha sin duda, lo cual en esas circunstancias no era curioso en sí, pero si el hecho de que por la posición en la que encontró a ese par de aprendices, que ahora se encontraban de camino a los Campos Elisios, era físicamente imposible que hubiesen sido ellos los causantes de dichas marcas, pues, era obvio que, si apenas habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de plantar cara a sus enemigos... ¿ Así qué, sino habían sido ellos, quién había estado luchando allí, tratando sin duda de salvarlos?... Milo se frotó el mentón pensativo examinando la zona con detenimiento. Menos mal que siempre fue un buen rastreador, gracias a lo cual, no tardó en localizar un sendero de sangre cerca de los surcos, que parecía alejarse de la zona del conflicto. Era evidente que quien fuese el que había estado allí, había logrado escapar, aunque por las manchas de sangre que marcaban su huida, Milo dudaba que hubiese llegado muy lejos. La herida debía ser profunda para dejar aquel rastro de líquido carmesí...

- Supongo que tendré que ir en su ayuda. No puedo dejarlo morir de esa manera.- Milo se encaminó hacia el corazón del Santuario, pues ese parecía ser el objetivo del misterioso guerrero...

* * *

Afrodita estaba conmocionado. Su enemigo declarado no era ni más ni menos que Argos, uno de los titanes más famosos de la mitología, y uno de los más fieles servidores de Hera. No por nada, a su muerte, la diosa colocó los ojos del gigante en las plumas del pavo real, símbolo que siempre se ha identificado con Hera... El joven tardó unos segundos en asimilar toda la información que le otorgaba conocer la identidad de su atacante. Muy a pesar suyo sonrió¡ al menos esta vez no sería el último en enterarse!. Clavó la mirada en la máscara caída para luego pasarla al rostro del titán, tratando se asegurarse que no eran visiones lo que estaba viendo. Parpadeó tres veces antes de suspirar resignado. ¡ Si eran alucinaciones suyas, eran las más reales que había tenido nunca!. Afrodita volvió a lanzar un largo suspiro.

Argos permanecía expectante a cualquier reacción del joven, como si estuviese analizando su actitud. Un incómodo silencio se adueño del lugar. Ambos adversarios se medían con la mirada, estudiando cada detalle del otro... La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

Afrodita, hastiado, decidió romper el silencio finalmente...

- Vaya, así que Argos ¿ eh?.- Comentó más como afirmación que como pregunta. El otro no movió ni un músculo.- Y dime, Argos.- Dijo puntualizando enfáticamente el nombre.- ¿ Como es que regresaste del Tártaro¿ acaso Hera se decidió al fin a rescatar de las garras de la muerte a su fiel y leal perro?.-

Los cincuenta ojos de Argos que permanecían despiertos, fulminaron con desprecio a la enclenque figura que se alzaba frente a ellos. Afrodita se agitó incomodo, era sabido por todos que no le desagradaba ser el centro de atención de la miradas del Santuario, pero el hecho de que fuesen los cincuenta ojos de una misma persona los que le observaban lo inquietaba mucho. Era una sensación desagradable.

- ¿ Te intriga saber si tus pesquisas te están llevando a las deducciones acertadas, caballero?.- Habló el titán con voz ronca y pesada, consiguiendo incluso que la tierra temblase con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo.- Argos entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y, sin dar opción al santo, cercenó el aire con su hacha rozando aventuradamente la cabellera del joven, que tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para eludir el golpe.

- ¡ Genial, ya empieza el segundo asalto!.- Se dijo mentalmente el caballero. Con rápidos movimientos Afrodita rechazó otros dos hachazos más mientras su cabeza maquinaba un plan. ¿ Como se las iba a ingeniar para acabar con alguien que por muchos golpes que recibiese siempre se acababa levantando?. Frunció el ceño con disgusto. El santo cimbreó las rodillas y se impulsó hacía el firmamento estrellado. Mientras ascendía convocó a su cosmos, que lo cubrió con una brillante luz dorada. Con una velocidad propia de su rango, lanzó de nuevo su ataque sobre el enemigo.- ¡ _Piranha Rose_!.- Cientos de rosas negras se abalanzaron sobre Argos que al verse libre de su máscara, pudo ver cada una de las rosas piraña que le lanzaba el caballero. Con una velocidad inaudita en alguien de su tamaño, fue esquivando todas y cada una de las rosas. Afrodita lo miró asombrado.

- ¡ Ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¿ Qué te pasa, Caballero¿ eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?. ¡ Qué decepcionante!.- Se burló el gigante. Afrodita arrugó el rostro y cerró los puños iracundo.- Veamos cuanta diversión me ofreces.- Dijo el titán devolviéndole al santo sus anteriores palabras.

Afrodita **no** era un santo feliz.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de como deshacerse de ese tipejo que osaba burlarse de él, pero de seguro le haría pagar por ello. No era uno de los santos más sanguinarios por nada... aunque tenía que admitir, muy a disgusto suyo, que de momento no sabía como hacerlo. Ni siquiera lanzando cientos de sus rosas lograba nada. ¡ Argos las esquivaba todas con una efectividad pasmosa!. Pero claro, con cincuenta ojos observando sus movimientos quien no... Un segundo... ¿ y si...?. Afrodita acababa de tener una idea bastante buena. El joven Santo de Piscis sonrió con engreimiento... ¡ Muy bien que Argos se burlase de él!. Como se solía decir en esos casos, _quien ríe el último, ríe mejor. _Y él, estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

* * *

Pequeñas volutas de humo negro ascendían lentamente hacia la bóveda celeste. El olor a carne y piel quemada contaminaba el aire haciendo casi irrespirable el ambiente. Los restos mortales de aquellas aves que se habían atrevido a ponerse en su camino crepitaban bajo las llamas que los consumían lenta e inexorablemente. Dokho contemplaba el espectáculo atónito. Aunque más que la visión dantesca que se desplegaba ante él, lo que le dejaba más desconcertado, era el pequeño que permanecía quieto a su lado como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. El rejuvenecido maestro se pasó una mano por el cabello revuelto sin aceptar aún lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Después de casi un minuto analizando la situación se decidió ha hablar:

- ¿ Co... como has hecho eso?. Se supone que tu signo es de aire, no de... de...-

- Como ya le dije, Maestro.- Interrumpió el chico.- Es mi naturaleza.- Aseveró tajante. El sorprendido Santo de Libra no lograba comprender a lo que, su recién acogido alumno, quería referirse. El caballero arqueó una ceja pensativo. En verdad, a penas sabía nada de este nuevo alumno que tenía a su cargo, lo único que sabía era lo que le contó Sunrey, y dicha fuese la verdad, no es que fuese gran cosa. La joven solo pudo contarle las habladurías que corrían por el pueblo acerca del origen del extraño muchacho, que si él y su madre habían caído del cielo envueltos en llamas, que hablaban una lengua desconocida por todos, que eran demonios de ojos ambarinos, que si el orfanato que lo acogió tras la extraña muerte de su madre había ardido misteriosamente en llamas..., en fin, un montón de verborrea infundada, típica de gente de pueblo supersticiosa y, temerosa de todo aquello que no entraba dentro de los cánones de "normalidad" por ellos establecidos. Aunque después de lo que acababa de ver se preguntó cuanto de todo eso era verdad y cuanto supercherías...

Dokho avanzaba raudo por los yermos pasadizos que recorrían el Santuario de punta a punta, haciendo caso omiso de las cruentas batallas que se desarrollaban en los terrenos aledaños. Blake lo seguía muy de cerca, con los ojos fijos en algún punto en la lejanía. Llegaron al final de aquel corredor, que se abría formando una amplia planicie. Allí, maestro y alumno, se detuvieron unos segundos inspeccionando la zona. Dokho recorrió los tres pasos que le faltaban para encontrarse en el centro de la explanada. No sabía que era, pero algo le daba mala espina, algo que no debía estar allí...

Tomó aire con calma tratando de averiguar que era... mmm... el aire tenía un rico olor a dulce, era una fragancia que embelesaba los sentidos. Dokho se frotó el mentón con la mano... ¿ por qué olía tan dulce el ambiente?... ¡ Qué **demonios**¡. ¡Eso era lo que sobraba allí!. Ese olor no debía estar en medio de una batalla sangrienta.

En ese preciso instante el caballero abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados, y saltó hacia delante eludiendo de ese modo el lastimoso picotazo de una estirge. Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que sólo le había desgarrado un poco la camisa. Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores, cerciorando con amargura, que estaba sitiado. Un escalofrío se adueño de su columna vertebral hasta su nuca. ¡ Se había olvidado de Blake!. Fijó la mirada a unos metros de distancia de él. Respiró sosegado cuando vio que su alumno seguía en pie y encarando a la estige que se había interpuesto en su camino.

- Por lo menos sigue vivo.- Pensó el rejuvenecido santo. Volvió a clavar la vista en las aves, que parecían haberles tendido una trampa. Fue entonces cuando ese olorcillo dulzón volvió hacer acto de presencia. Dokho empezó a comprenderlo. Sabía que algunos animales segregaban feromonas que usaban para atraer a sus posibles víctimas. y eso precisamente estaban haciendo las estirges, estaban excretando feromonas que al contacto con el aire, producían esa esencia tan dulce que aturdía los sentidos. Así era como atrapaban a sus víctimas sin que estos pudiesen defenderse... El santo se golpeó mentalmente para no caer otra vez ante aquella fragancia... Al menos algo si que tenía que reconocerles a esos bichos, eran listos, demasiado listos...

De pronto las bestias comenzaron a graznar y ha agitarse. El Santo de Libra se vio obligado a contorsionarse para esquivar un ataque mal intencionado de una de las aves. Saltó hacía las bestias, giró sobre sus pies y se arrojó hacía un lado, evitando así varios picotazos. El caballero afianzó los pies en tierra y comenzó ha agitar los brazos en una acompasada y hermosa danza. Las estirges se lanzaron contra él enfurecidas, pero el rejuvenecido maestro las evitó con una grácil acrobacia que lo impulso hacia la estratosfera. Una vez allí, y mientras caía, arrojó su ataque. - ¡ _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_!.- Un dragón azulado cruzó veloz el oscuro cielo de la noche, graznando con fervor ante el inexorable destino que les deparaba a sus víctimas. La estela azulada se estrello en el centro de la explanada arrasando su paso a todas las bestias que se encontraba. Dokho cayó ágilmente sobre el suelo y contemplo satisfecho. Ni una sola de las aves había sobrevivido a su ataque.

- Bien, continuemos Blake.- El maestro se giró en busca de su discípulo, pero lo único que encontró fue la mochila que este cargaba a la espalda.- ¿ Pero qué...?. Hace un momento estaba aquí.- El Santo de Libra no encontró rastro alguno del muchacho, tan sólo unas huellas que se alejaban adentrándose en el Santuario...

* * *

La muerte era lo único que parecía reinar en aquella noche aciaga de caos y destrucción. Campos sembrados de cadáveres mutilados por las estirges se podían observar desde cualquier lugar del Santuario. El caballero sacó el puño del cuerpo desidioso de la última ave a la que había aniquilado, arrastrado con él, el corazón aún palpitante de la bestia. Alzó el puño hasta sus ojos y contempló impávido los últimos latidos del órgano. Dirigió la vista hacia el terreno atestado de cadáveres en putrefacción. ¡ Era curioso lo rápido que se descomponían los cuerpos de aquellos seres!. Saga regresó la vista a su puño, donde el corazón de la estirge se deshacía en un viscoso líquido negruzco, que amenazaba con corroer su armadura.- Incluso después de muertos, estos bichos siguen siendo peligrosos.- Pensó el santo al tiempo que hacía un mohín de repugnancia lanzando al suelo los restos del corazón arrancado.

- Vaya, al fin encuentro algo que te provoque repulsión.- Comentó una fémina voz a sus espaldas.

- Hay muchas cosas que me desagradan, Alex.- Sonrió con arrogancia.- Pero tendrás que descubrirlas tu misma.- Flirteo altanero el caballero. Alex apretó los puños con ira. ¿ Como hacía para molestar verbalmente a alguien al que no le hacía mella nada?. Era enervarte. Saga no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡ Vamos Amazona de Sagitta!. El Santuario nos necesita, y aún quedan niños a los que rescatar.- Y diciendo esto cargó en sus brazos a un niño de cabellos castaños.

Ambos santos echaron a correr a lo largo del campo de batalla, evitando si quiera rozar la sangre ponzoñosa allí derramada. De súbito, una estela plateada atravesó el oscuro cielo estrellado, como si de un cometa se tratase, pero algo en él indicaba lo contrario, pues un intenso cosmos, tan brillante y poderoso como el de la misma Diosa Atenea, parecía provenir de él. Además, por increíble que fuese¡ el cometa se dirigía al Templo de Atenea!. Saga sintió una desagradable opresión en el pecho, casi impidiéndole respirar. Sin dudarlo un segundo depositó al pequeño en el suelo y concentró su cosmos, el cual se arremolinó en su puño, desprendiendo un penetrante destello púrpura. El santo clavó la mirada en el extraño astro calculando la distancia, y lanzó su ataque con tanta potencia, que iluminó por completo el cielo del Santuario, dando la impresión de que el Astro Rey regresaba de su descanso nocturno.

Alex sólo pudo cubrir a los pequeños antes de que el golpe de Saga alcanzase su objetivo... Pero este nunca llegó a producirse, ya que otra onda, de igual intensidad que la lanzada por el caballero, repelió el ataque, con lo que la estela plateada arribó triunfante sobre la Colina Sagrada, al tiempo que una aureola violácea descendía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del suelo. La aureola comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Saga miraba analizante la extraña forma que se alzaba frente a él, hasta que al fin, pudo distinguir una silueta antropomórfica que avanzaba tranquila hasta el caballero. El destello desapareció finalmente, dejando a la vista a un hombre que portaba una curiosa armadura de paladio. Saga frunció el ceño con disgusto...

- ¡¡ Tú!!, insignificante mortal, como osas atacar a mi hermosa señora con tus despreciables poderes.- Dijo el hombre, el cual, debía ser más a menos de la estatura de Saga, aunque sus músculos estaban mucho más desarrollados. - Incluso me atrevería a decir que **demasiado **desarrollados.- Pensó Alex con desagrado.

- Es que soy un admirador de toda belleza femenina. Por eso le hice esa "amable" invitación para bajar. ¡ Nunca pierdo oportunidad para disfrutar de la compañía de una hermosa dama!.- Contestó sarcástico Saga sin tener idea de a quien se refería el soldado. Alex entornó los ojos bajo la máscara en un gesto de exasperación. El par de aprendices observaban temerosos al guerrero recién surgido casi sin parpadear, pues, algo en su aura, indicaba que era peligroso, muy peligroso.

- ¡¡ Maldito **bastardo**!!. Pagarás por tu osadía.- Amenazó el extraño guerrero. Saga comenzó a convocar su cosmos, que no tardó en concentrarse en sus manos. La Amazona de Sagitta se dispuso para atacar...

- No. no. no, Alex. Eso no esta bien...- Aseguró el peliazul.- Además, esta escena es sólo para "mayores".- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo a los pequeños. La joven amazona lo miró sin comprender, al menos, hasta que sintió como el cosmos del santo iba en aumento, creando a sus pies un inmenso agujero negro que los tragó a los tres. La _Another Dimesion _los llevaría lejos de lo que, el perspicaz santo, supuso una cruenta batalla...

- ¡¡ Saga ni se te ocu...-

- Como ya te he dicho, amazona, esta escena queda vedada para menores de veintiocho. ¡ Adiós!.- Interrumpió Saga a la joven antes de desaparecer por el portal dimensional...

El caballero se giró finalmente para encararse con el amenazante guerrero de extraña armadura...

- Bueno, amigo, ha llegado el momento de que aclaremos como he de "_cortejar_" a las damas.- Dijo con sorna. El otro entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

* * *

_Correr. ¿ Por qué algo en apariencia tan sencillo se me hacía tan pesado?…_

_Mis piernas corrían por la inercia, sin recibir orden alguna de mi cerebro. Una vez más, di gracias a Atenea por las benditas leyes de la física... _

_Me encontraba cansado, agotado y herido. La vista se me nublaba a cada paso que daba debido a la perdida reciente de sangre. Giré la cabeza a ambos lados para observar a mis compañeros. Era posible que ellos no estuviesen heridos, pero su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el mío. Solté un largo y prolongado suspiro. Si salía de esa de una sola pieza, ¡ no volvería a comer "__pollo frito__" en la vida!. Así de cansado estaba de las dichosas aves..._

_Las estirges no dejaban de hostigarnos una y otra vez, como si estuviesen intentando medir nuestra resistencia. Esas bestias eran astutas... y el hecho de pensar que esos monstruos sanguinarios tuviesen capacidad de raciocinio, hizo que un sudor frío me recorriese la nuca. No quería ni imaginar que fuesen tan listas como para intentar emboscarnos. Era una idea nada alentadora... Aunque en esas circunstancias ya nada me sorprendería ... ¡ Qué equivocado estaba!_

* * *

Los graznidos de las bestias eran arrastrados por el viento, en un constante recuerdo de que la muerte rondaba con paso seguro aquella noche. Los cadáveres drenados, huella irrefutable de su presencia, acechaban en el campo ensangrentado, como fantasmas expectantes, a la espera de recibir digna sepultura... Pero, por desgracia, aún no era hora de honrar a los muertos. Y así lo dejaban claro las tres furtivas figuras que corrían por sus vidas...

Era curioso como las distancias parecían alargarse cuando uno llevaba prisa. Era capaz de realizar aquel recorrido con los ojos cerrados y nunca tardaba más de veinte minutos..., pero, aquella noche tenía la sensación de que jamás llegaría a su destino. Nunca hasta ese momento se le había hecho el camino tan largo al joven lemuriano. Los senderos zigzagueaban por todo el lugar, atravesando los encrespados terrenos que conformaban el Santuario. Detuvieron su marcha uno instantes cuando percibieron en el cielo algo que los dejo atónitos. ¡¡ el Sol resurgía en plena noche, iluminando el campo de batalla!!. Ayame parpadeó perplejo, y Teiya se quedó paralizada al sentir aquel cosmos. Kiki hizo un gesto de disgusto, pues, a diferencia de sus compañeros, el sí reconoció aquella explosión, la cual no tardó mucho en relacionar con el Caballero de Géminis, y si él había lanzado un ataque de esa magnitud, la situación bien era preocupante...

- ¿ Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó con asombro el albino a sus compañeros, cuando la luz se extinguió tan rápido como había surgido, volviendo al espectro luminoso normal.

- No lo se.- Reconoció la niña.- Pero mejor no quedarse aquí ha averiguarlo.- Sugirió de inmediato sintiendo la presencia amenazadora de las estirges que no se tardarían en aparecer en su campo visual. Sus dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron la marcha. Los tres aprendices a dorado, alcanzaron la cima de un promontorio, desde el que se vislumbraba el coliseo. Kiki fijó la vista en aquel punto del recorrido... Desde aquel recinto llegaban los ruidos del clamor de la batalla. Gritos de agonía y olor a sangre fresca. El joven lemuriano apretó los puños de impotencia. ¿ Como ayudar a sus compañeros, si les era difícil ayudarse a ellos mismos?... Unas sombras veloces a sus espaldas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Teiya saltó desde el montículo hasta el suelo resguardándose de las estirges tras unos matorrales que la arañaron los brazos. Ayame se tiró al suelo en el preciso instante en que una ave hacía una rasante sobre él. Por el contrario Kiki flexionó las rodillas y se propulsó hacia arriba con un gran salto, cayendo ágilmente unos metros más alejados de sus dos compañeros, se giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia una gran roca que usó para parapetarse, hincó el pié en la superficie pulida por la erosión, y flexionó las piernas con fuerza. En una fracción de segundo se vio impulsado nuevamente hacia el cielo. Realizó una cabriola y calló hábilmente sobre la espalda de una de las estirges cercanas.

- ¡ Qué potra tiene el carnero!.- Se oyó exclamar con asombró a Ayame, pero por desgracia su compañera estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarle atención. Teiya saltó hacia atrás evitando un violento picotazo que le hubiese atravesado de lado a lado. Se contorsionó apoyando la espalda contra el suelo y proyecto las piernas hacía arriba en un mismo movimiento, alcanzando a una estirge en una rápida rasante, lo que la desestabilizó yendo a chocar contra la estirge en la que se encontraba Kiki montado. Este se vió obligado a saltar a otra ave antes de que la bestia pateada por Teiya, atravesase la piel acorazada de su compañera de cacería.

- _Mmmm..._- el lemuriano alzó uno de sus lunares interesado...

Mientras, por su parte, Teiya seguía luchando contra un par de estirges que la acosaban, se llevó la mano a la cadera y aferró con firmeza el rosario allí sujeto. De un rápido empellón lo liberó y comenzó a agitar los brazos en una danza mortal, golpeando con fuerza todo aquello que se aproximase a ella. De repente un curioso olor dulzón le llegó desde detrás de su máscara...

- ¡ Maldición, ya vuelven a usar ese truco!.- Gritó furiosa la niña.- ¡ Chicos, tened cuidado de no sucumbir a su olor!.- Advirtió a sus compañeros. Estos sólo atinaron a sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente, pues ya sabían de las consecuencias de aquel hedor dulzón, gracias a que hacía unos minutos las aves ya habían intentado distraerlos con él, cosa que de no haber evitado Teiya, que gracias a su máscara no sufrió las consecuencias de aquel olor que desprendían las bestias, pudo evitar que sus dos compañeros terminasen ensartados.

Ayame comprobando que ninguno de sus dos compañeros le prestaba atención, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a encarar al primer enemigo que entró en su campo visual. Corrió hacia un lado atrayendo la mirada de la estirge, que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él. Rodó por el suelo esquivando el desgarrador pico de la bestia, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulsó hacía arriba en el justo momento que el pájaro se giraba en el aire para poder alcanzarle. Con movimientos muy precisos el joven albino fue concentrando su cosmos paulatinamente hasta que sus puños fueron dos esferas azuladas. Escaneó el lugar buscando su objetivo, que se acechaba velozmente y entonces liberó su cosmos sobre él...

- ¡ _Glacial Snap_! (1).- Un frío antinatural anegó el lugar, una intensa ráfaga azulada de hielo y escarcha surcó el espacio que había entre Ayame y la estirge, congelando el mismo aire. El golpe llegó rápido y certero, chocando violentamente contra el ave, en cuya piel aparecieron rastros de escarcha que inmovilizaron a la bestia. El pájaro fue cayendo hacía el suelo inexorablemente. Pero antes de que llegase a estrellarse, una repentina explosión surgió del interior de su cuerpo... Donde antes había una estirge ahora se hallaba una gigantesca estrella de hielo blanco, que despedazó desde el interior el maltrecho cuerpo de su víctima. Trozos de carne y borbotones de sangre se diseminaron por el lugar... Ayame cayó al suelo agotado tomando grandes bocanas de aire...

Aquel ataque lo dejaba exhausto...

Kiki, que aún usaba de montura a una estirge, miró atónito al albino chico. ¡¡ **Nunca** había visto un ataque de hielo de ese tipo!!.

- ..._Interesante_...-. Pensó. El pelirrojo se agarró con fuerza a los pliegues rugosos de la piel del ave, cuando está trató de sacudírselo de encima. Un sonoro graznido amenazó con romper los tímpanos de los tres aprendices que tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante aquel sonido tan estridente. Kiki a duras penas pudo fijar la vista al frente, debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus retinas... lo que vió no le gustó nada. Todas las aves se habían detenido en el aire y tenían la mirada clavada en él.

- ¡¡ Upss!!. Esto va ha ser doloroso...- Sin darle tregua al joven lemuriano, las aves se precipitaron contra él y la estirge que usaba de montura. El lemuriano se vió obligado a aumentar su agarre para no caer y, con una fuerza desconocida incluso por él, obligó a la bestia a replegarse.

- ¡¡¡ **KIKI**!!.- Gritó desesperada la niña cuando notó que su compañero se encaminaba a un precipicio cercano perseguido y acosado por una bandada de aves...

- ¡¡ **HUID**!!.- Atinó a gritar Kiki desde su posición en las alturas mientras se alejaba. Ayame agarró por la muñeca a la joven amazona, pero esta se negó a marcharse. ¡¡ No podía abandonar a su amigo!!. De un empellón se liberó del agarre del albino y se dirigió en dirección a las aves que se alejaban, pero, no hubo dado ni tres pasos, cuando de entre las sombras surgieron varias aves más. ¡ Tan enfrascada estaba en intentar salvar a Kiki que no había notado su presencia!... Teiya no tenía escapatoria...

* * *

Las estirges se lanzaron hambrientas sobre su próxima cena... En la distancia resonó un grito.

- ¡¡ _Blazing Rising Dragoon_!! (2).- De súbito un inmenso, grandioso y flamante dragón llameante, surcó el cielo enrojecido a causa de aquella estela de fuego que lo cruzaba, carbonizando y desintegrando a todo enemigo que se interpusiese en su camino. Las aves graznaban de dolor al ser presas de las llamas que consumían sus cuerpos. Ayame corrió hacía la niña y creó un pequeño escudo de hielo que los protegió a ambos de las llamas del dragón enfurecido, después, este se desintegró en una colosal explosión. Los dos niños se levantaron agotados del suelo y fijaron la vista en la pequeña sombra de "ojos ambarinos" que los observaba desde un montículo cercano... Blake había llegado.

Las estirges habían desaparecido de su vista con rapidez, aunque Stacia no dudaba que no tardarían en volver... como siempre. Entornó los ojos con fastidio. Miró los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros y se maldijo en voz baja por no haber podido llegar antes. Desde que se separó del grupo en un intento desesperado, y casi suicida, para darles tiempo a refugiarse, se había enfrentado ya a una docena de estirges, a las que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido, logrando que huyeran. Pero ya se estaba cansando de ese _jueguecito_. Ella nunca había sido una persona paciente, cosa, que de hecho, traía de cabeza a su maestro, que no hacía más que reprenderla por ello. Se pasó la mano por la frente tratando de secar el sudor que la recorría, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la superficie fría y bien pulida de su máscara.

- Dégoûtant morceau de métal (3).- Gruñó con frustración, después de casi tres años llevando esa cosa que la impedía respirar con normalidad seguía sin acostumbrase a ella.

- Y creo que nunca lo haré.- Dijo para si.

Se refugió al amparó de una gran roca y apoyó la espalda dejándose arrastrar hasta el suelo. Le dolía la pierna, aquella maldita estirge había sido más rápida que ella, cosa de por sí bastante difícil, pues según su maestro ella debía ser la aprendiza más veloz del Santuario, alcanzándola con sus garras en la pierna, desgarrándosela dolorosamente. ¡ Gracias a Atenea, Zeus, Hermes, o cuales quiera que fuesen los dioses que estuviesen en ese momento observando, y que la salvaron de acabar como un colador bajo las estirges!. Se pasó la mano por la herida vendada chascando la lengua con fastidio.

- Si no fuese por esta herida habría llegado hace rato a los templos...-. Dijo con desespero. Se giró de repente al oír un ruido procedente de detrás de la roca, se asomó con cautela y examinó la zona... Un par de ratones habían salido de su refugio y recorrían la zona para encontrar comida.

- ¡ Ufff!. Ya me asusto hasta de los roedores...- Suspiró con alivio mientras regresaba a su sitio... - ¡¡ Aaaaahhh!!.- Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la niña. Saltó hacía un lado ayudándose de las manos y esquivó a la estirge que había surgido de repente. La aprendiza escaneó la zona y comprobó que había al menos tres pájaros más... Desde luego una cosa sí que había que otorgarles a las aves: eran perseverantes.

La bandada de pajarracos se precipitaron hacía la niña deseosas de sangre, la pequeña se lanzó al suelo, contorsiono la cintura y extendió las piernas golpeando en el vientre a una de las aves. Se dobló sobre su espalda volviéndose a poner de pié a escasos metros de la refriega. Cayó de rodillas cuando una de las aves pasó volando cerca de ella clavando sus ponzoñosas garras sobre la espalda. Un dolor intenso, y que nubló los ojos Stacia por las lágrimas, se apoderó de ella. Un gruñido de dolor se escapó de su garganta.

- No me dais ningún miedo.- Aseguró con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.- ¡ Vais a pagar todo el mal que habéis hecho a mis amigos!.- Bufó con enejo.- Ya estoy harta de huir.- Aseveró con un amenazante destello rojizo en sus ojos lavanda, que, por desgracia, no se pudo apreciar por su máscara.- Son, en momentos como estos, en los que odio que mon masque(4) oculte mon yeux(5).-Pensó frustrada, mientras con movimientos lentos, pero seguros volvía a ponerse en pié obstinadamente.

Una oculta figura observaba con atención el proceder de la pequeña...

La joven aprendiz se encaró de nuevo a las estirges con los puños apretados y haciendo caso omiso de las fuertes descargas de dolor que recorrían su espalda. Las voraces aves comenzaron a emitir aquel olor dulzón para distraer a la joven víctima, pero esta, lejos de sucumbir a su ataque, fue concentrando su cosmo paulatinamente consiguiendo que su cuerpo desprendiera una brillante aureola que la recorría entera. Con una velocidad y destreza asombrosas se colocó frente a una de las estirge, antes de que esta lograse captar sus movimientos, agitó los brazos acompasadamente y lanzó su ataque.

- ¡ _Piqûre du Scorpion _(6)!.- Una súbita nube de arena rojiza anegó el lugar haciendo el ambiente irrespirable. La arena avanzó sobre las estirges introduciéndose por cada uno de sus poro, abrasando desde el interior todo órgano que tocasen, así como coagulando la sangre de las desdichadas bestias, que convulsionaban enloquecidas ante la falta de circulación sanguínea. Un espantoso graznido dió por finalizada aquella visión de muerte y dolor... Stacia respiró con cansancio tratando de recuperar el oxigeno.

- Bueno, cuatro menos...- Dijo agotada.

- Vaya, desde luego hay que reconocer que haces honor a tu nombre, Stacia. Nunca dejas de **levantarte**.(7).- Intervino una voz a sus espalda sobresaltando a la pequeña amazona. Esta se giró con una velocidad prodigiosa quedando frente a frente con su inesperado interlocutor. Clavó los ojos en la figura alta y bien fornida del hombre frente a ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que, los ojos azules de él, parecían sonreír con picardía. El joven avanzó hasta ella con paso decidido saliendo de entre la penumbra y dejando a la vista una hermosa armadura dorada...

* * *

Hacía rato que Shion había presentido la presencia de aquel poderoso cosmos que se acercaba raudo hacia el Santuario. No había tardado en ordenar que todos los guardias del recinto se alejasen de allí y fuesen a prestar ayuda a algún otro lado. En realidad su intención era evitar otro inútil derramamiento de sangre. ¡ Ya se ocuparía él mismo del descarado que osase perturbar la paz de aquel templo sagrado!, estaba preparado para ello... pero, para lo que no estaba preparado era para "**eso**"... En el momento en que la vio aparecer, envuelta en misticismo, tras aquel cometa, el cual descendió hasta el jardín que custodiaba la entrada del Templo Principal, supuso que aquel encuentro no iba a resultar agradable... y no se equivocó mucho...

Aquella mujer de esbelta figura y mirada severa atravesó la máscara del rejuvenecido santo haciéndole flaquear en su determinación. Shion observó como el raso de su túnica caía tentadoramente sobre sus piernas bien torneadas... Era una visión que embelesaba la mente. No obstante, lo que más atraía la vista del patriarca, era la exquisita ornamentación de la que hacía gala el vestido. Aquel bello y, elegante, plumaje verde plagado de ojos azules que se abrían en su espalda y, que lo observaban todo con calma... La mujer sonrió. Shion se estremeció ante esa sonrisa tan hermosa como terrorífica, tanto que podría doblegar al soldado más aguerrido... Tragó saliva llevándose la mano a la máscara roja, para apartarla de su rostro y, permitir mejor acceso al oxígeno que tanta falta le hacía...

Debido a su larga existencia, Shion, había vivido muchas cosas, y conocido a muchas personas, y dioses, Atenea, Hades, Apolo, Afrodita, un encuentro que, en otras circunstancias, no le importaría repetir¡ incluso llegó a conocer a Zeus, Padre de los Dioses!, pero nunca, jamás, la había conocido a ella. Ella jamás se dignó a descender al mundo de los mortales. Sin embargo hela allí, frente a él y con intenciones de llegar hasta la joven Atenea. Shion hizo un mohín de disgusto, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos... Tener que medirse con una diosa casi tan poderosa como Zeus y tan mucho más peligrosa que Hades no era algo que estuviese en sus planes más inmediatos...

Enfrentarse a Hera no era muy prometedor...

- Tú, descarado y simple mortal¿ te atreves a enfrentarte con la Divina Hera?.- Su voz, melodiosa y potente, resonó por la amplia sala acolumnada. El Sumo Sacerdote observó a la hermosa mujer, sintiéndose casi culpable por contemplar tanta belleza, e interponiéndose entre ella y su amada diosa en un intento, casi profano, de frenar su avance hasta las estancias privadas de la diosa adolescente refugiada tras aquellas puertas labradas. Hera frunció el ceño en un horrible gesto de ira.

- ¿ Esa es tu respuesta?.- Preguntó ante la actitud desafiante del patriarca.- Se es así, esta será tu tumba.- Dijo con tono amenazante mientras un intenso cosmos se iba concentrando a su alrededor.

- Soy Shion, antiguo Caballero de Aries y actual Patriarca de este Santuario¡ devoto de Atenea! y, si mi destino es morir en su defensa, que así sea.- Pronuncio con calma y seguro mientras su dorado cosmos hacía acto de presencia concentrándose rápidamente.

- Hump, insolente.- Hera agitó los brazos. aún sin moverse de su lugar, mientras apuntaba contra Shion. De súbito el cosmos de la diosa fue en aumento inundando toda la sala, las columnas comenzaron a quebrarse debido a la presión ejercida sobre ellas, el techo crujió amenazadoramente y el brillo del cosmos divino desbordó el recinto escapándose por las ventanas. El lemuriano reaccionó al segundo creando una _Crystal Wall _para, si no detener, al menos si refrenar algo su avance hacia los aposentos privados de la joven diosa. Al comprender que el cosmos que impedía que se teletransportase no era otro que el de aquella diosa enfurecida, se colocó frente a Hera con una velocidad sorprendente, elevó su cosmo hasta el infinito y lanzó su ataque...

- ¡¡ _Stardust Revolucion_!!.- Una ráfaga de meteoritos se precipitaron contra el cuerpo de la mujer allí presente. Está elevó igualmente su cosmos, concentrándolo en sus puños. El templo se quejó y amenazó con derrumbarse ante tal despliegue de poderes...

- ¡¡ _Peacock's Unfolding(8)_!!.- Bramó la mujer. El rejuvenecido santo tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se paraba momentáneamente, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Noto como perdía sus fuerzas haciéndosele trabajoso el solo hecho de respirar. Un estruendo tras la diosa llamó su atención, logrando que involuntariamente levantase la vista hasta ella. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Tras la diosa se veía claramente la figura de un hermoso pavo real que agitaba sus plumas altaneramente, haciendo que un extraño polvillo dorado anegase el salón. Shion oyó que se escapaba un grito de su garganta convulsionando de dolor, pero nunca llegó a saber cuando le alcanzó el golpe quebrando sus defensas. Intentó hablar pero de sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron sonido alguno. Entonces lo comprendió. El ataque de Hera anulaba los sentidos de su adversario... El Patriarca se levantó de nuevo desafiante.

- Insignificante mortal¿ Aún te opones a mí con tus despreciables poderes?. No seas ridículo.- Se burló Hera.- Nunca podrás vencerme. ¡¡ Ninguno de ustedes podrá!!.- Gritó con los ojos enrojecidos por la furia...

- Ellos no, Hera, pero tal vez yo **sí**...- Una hermosa voz interrumpió a la diosa. Shion giró la cabeza rápidamente al reconocer la voz y un sudor frió recorrió su nuca. De entre las penumbras del templo se vislumbró una delicada figura femenina iluminada por la tenue luz de las candelas... Atenea apareció frente a ellos portando su armadura y su égida...

- Te doy la bienvenida a mi Santuario Hera, esposa de Zeus.- Un horrible mohín se dibujó en el semblante de la furiosa diosa.- Compruebo que al fin mi enemigo se descubre ante mi...-

* * *

La tierra se quebraba bajo sus pies con cada patada que lanzaban, los puñetazos cortaban el aire con virulencia, las colinas próximas se derrumbaban a su paso levantado una densa nube de arena, haciendo del lugar irrespirable. Todo se encontraba arrasado... La lucha era cada vez más sangrienta, y en medio de tanta destrucción dos figuras permanecían allí combatiendo, como si nada a su alrededor ocurriese... Ambos guerreros habían desplegado todo su poder en un combate sin parangón, en el que, únicamente uno de los dos, podría sobrevivir...

Patada, puñetazo, pirueta... Saga se movía por instinto, sin saber con certeza que movimiento sería el siguiente de su adversario. Urian, que así decía llamarse el guerrero, no tardó en precipitarse contra él, haciendo gala de un poder que rivalizaba con el de cualquier Caballero Dorado. El Santo de Géminis tampoco se quedó atrás y lo encaró al momento, dando comienzo un rifirrafe de ataques y contraataques que amenazaban con destruir lo poco que aún quedaba en pié en el perímetro. Incluso las estirges, presintiendo el peligro inminente, se había alejado de las cercanías. Ambos guerreros eran diestros en el manejo de sus cosmos y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno al otro...

El Santo de Géminis elevó la vista hasta la de su adversario y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que su mirada estaba tan vacía de todo sentimiento que bien podría pasar por un muerto... Un grito, más bien un **rugido**, atronador desgarró la garganta de Urian que con una fuerza casi titánica arremetió contra Saga. Este, viendo que no tenía espacio para maniobrar afianzó los pies en tierra dispuesto a encajar el golpe lo mejor posible. Sintió como su hombro se desencajaba debido a la violencia del golpe, y como su boca se llenaba de sangre que se vio obligado a escupir a borbotones. Los pulmones se quedaron sin aire y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer al suelo.

- Que fuerza tan brutal.- Pensó.- Ha sido como si me estrellase de cabeza contra el Muro de los Lamentos.- Urian sonrió con malicia, sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos...

- Muy bien "_**risitas**_", ahora es mi turno.- Amenazó el caballero una vez que recuperó el aliento.- ¡ Veamos que te parece esto!... ¡¡_Another Dimension_!!.- Saga bramó enfurecido mientras un gigantesco agujero dimensional se abría tras su enemigo arrastrándolo hacia su interior. Urian no tardó en reaccionar y aumentó su cosmos hasta tal punto que daba la sensación de que desbordaría la dimensión creada por Saga, mientras que con la vista fija entre algún punto en el terreno lanzó su ataque.

-¡¡ _Ocaso de la Humanidad_!!.- Una gran explosión, como si cientos de planetas se desintegrasen al unísono, surgió de sus puños enrojecidos por la sangre. El ataque del santo se vio ensombrecido por el de su adversario, que con su golpe anegaba el portal dimensional, pero, por el contrario, el caballeros no se desesperó, sino que incrementó aún más su energía, ensanchando la abertura a otra dimensión, para lograr de ese modo absorber por completo la explosión de Urian que amenazaba con pulverizar el Santuario. El hombro de Saga se quejó por el esfuerzo enviando dolorosas punzadas a su cerebro.

El caballero maldijo en silencio.

- Vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme, caballero.- Escupió colérico el caballero de paladio. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos mientras conseguía escapar poco a poco de la trampa dimensional del Santo, al tiempo que unas extrañas sombras salían de su armadura rozando la silueta de Saga.- Ahora estas atado a mí.- Aseguró cuando las sombras parecían atar el cuerpo del peliazul.- Si yo caigo tu caerás conmigo, ja, ja, ja...-

- Bastardo.- Saga chasqueó la lengua con frustración, concentrando toda la energía que podía para retener al guerrero el tiempo suficiente para ser absorbido por el agujero, y no ser arrastrado con él...

- Ja, ja, ja... ¿ Acaso necesitas ayuda para vencerme?...-Se burló Urian. Saga lo fulminó con la mirada. Su hombro volvió a darle una dolorosa descarga.

Súbitamente un tremendo golpe llegó desde atrás del joven santo, dando de lleno en el pecho de Urian. Este cayó de rodillas al piso debido aquel golpe tan inesperado, mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía al desgraciado que lo había atacado.

- Deberías lavarte la boca con jabón.- Contestaron burlonamente.- Aquí hay niños que no deberían oír esas cosas.- Urian giró la cabeza hacia la procedencia de aquella voz que se le hacía muy conocida, pero que era imposible que fuese "él".

- ¿Que dem...?. ¿ Cuando has llegado allí, si estás atado a mi armadura?.- El aludido sonrió ampliamente.

- **Ese** ha sido tu primer error.- Sentenció Saga socarronamente.- Lo que está sujeto a tus sombras no es más que una mera ilusión creada por mí. Estabas tan inmerso en la lucha que no te diste cuenta de que en el momento que cerraste los ojos, creé una ilusión de mi mismo luchando, mientras yo me alejaba rápidamente.- Aclaró mientras con un leve chasquido de dedos deshacía la ilusión. Las sombras de Urian se vieron entonces sujetando una gran "_nada_".- Urian frunció el ceño iracundo.

- Muy bien he cometido un error al confiar en mis sentidos, pero eso no te concede la victoria.- Dijo el guerrero.- Aún puedo vencerte.-

- **Ahí **está tu segundo error.- Aseveró con una calma glacial Saga.- Me subestimaste en combate. ¡¡ Nunca menosprecies a un **géminis**!!. Ese es un error fatal.- Amenazó con los ojos enrojecidos de furia.- Es hora de dar un paseo.- Sonrió con malicia. De pronto el cosmos de caballero explosionó con furia y movió sus brazos con habilidad. Concentró su energía en los puños lanzándose contra el guerrero aún aprisionado en su "_otra dimensión_".

El golpe llegó rápido, certero y letal. Urian sintió como debido al golpe en su pecho era arrastrado por la fuerza gravitatoria de la dimensión de Saga. Trató de sujetarse, de no perder el equilibrio. Pero aquel ataque le había pillado con las defensas bajas y no tardó en ser engullido por el agujero, que se cerraba con celeridad. El Caballero de Paladio gruño furioso.

- Esto aún no ha acabado, Santo de Atenea. Nos volveremos a encontrar.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el espacio dimensional se cerrase completamente dejando al otro lado a un Saga agitado y exhausto tratando de normalizar su respiración...

- Te estaré esperando...-

* * *

_Obscuridad, eso era todo lo que había a mi alrededor, obscuridad. Intenté abrir los ojos por enésima vez pero era como si mis órdenes y mi cerebro se encontrasen en medio de una acalorada discusión y ninguno de los dos me quisiese hacer caso. Quería levantarme¡ necesitaba levantarme!, sentir que aún podía mover las piernas. No podía quedarme allí tirado esperando a ser la cena de algún pájaro... Nada, no había manera. _

_- ¡ Malditas neuronas desobedientes!.- Grité en mi mente. Chasqueé la lengua con frustración y me quede tendido en la extraña superficie rugosa y áspera de donde me encontraba._

_Después de casi cinco minutos haciendo entrar en razón a mi cuerpo de que debíamos movernos, pude abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, y lo que vi me dejó petrificado... Aunque gracias a eso tuve una brillante idea, tal vez una de las mejores que había tenido en todo el día. Sólo rece para que no me castigasen por desobedecer órdenes... Lástima que no fuese un castigo lo que se me avecinaba..._

* * *

Dos musarañas discutían muy entretenidas sobre el papel que la madre naturaleza les había otorgado en el mundo. El pequeño lemuriano escuchaba atentamente cada palabra mientras la fría brisa nocturna mecía sus cabellos acunándolo delicadamente...

_- ¿ Y nosotros?.-_

_- ¿ Qué dices?.-_

_- Digo¿ y nosotros?.-_

_- No comprendo.-_

_- ¿Cuál es nuestro papel en este asunto?.-_

_- ¿Nuestro papel?.-_

_- Tómate tiempo.-_

_- ¿Nuestro papel?. El de suplicante.-_

_- ¿Hasta este extremo hemos llegado?.-_

_- ¿El señor tiene exigencias que hacer valer?.-_

_- ¿Ya no tenemos derechos?.-_

El pelirrojo alzó un lunar atónito. La verdad era que estaba muy intrigado, y sobretodo "**alucinado**", de por que dos musarañas discutían sobre su lugar en el mundo.

Era algo que lo perturbaba sobremanera.

También, el hecho de que una de las musarañas tuviesen el pelo violeta y la otra verde, y ambas tuviesen dos curiosos lunares en la frente, no ayudaba demasiado al niño ha hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría. Kiki se rascó el mentón meditabundo. Esas musarañas le recordaban a alguien..., pero, aún con todo eso, había algo que lo intrigaba aún más... y era el, ¡¿ por qué **carajo **estaban dos _musarañas_ discutiendo el por que de su existencia, y recitando un texto de "_Esperando a Godot_" (9)?!...

Kiki se levantó agitado y adolorido del suelo ensangrentado. No había ni una sola parte de su cuerpo que no se quejase, y para desgracia del pobre chico, lo hacían todas a la vez. A su cerebro aún le costaba arrancar del todo, aún se sentía atrapado en ese extraño sueño de las musarañas filosóficas... Notó que la coleta en la que llevaba recogido el pelo se había soltado y, ahora todo su cabello le caía libremente por la espalda y los hombros. Agitó la cabeza tratando de despajarla y olvidar la alucinación. Definitivamente tendría que devolverle pronto ese libro a Yliana, ¡¡ mira las cosas que soñaba por su culpa!!, y encima en medio de una batalla.

Kiki resopló con resignación y trató de ponerse en pié. Un fuerte dolor recorrió su muslo hasta la parte baja de su espalda. bajó la mirada y resopló con hastío cuando vio el feo desgarrón de su pierna. Se arrancó un trozo de tela de su pantalón y se vendó la herida. Una vez que comprobó que podía andar examinó por fin su entorno.

Debía encontrarse a unos cincuenta metros de profundidad en una fosa estrecha y encrespada. el lugar era oscuro y muy húmedo... y ¿ **viscoso**...?. El pelirrojo sintió una quemazón en la mano cuando, palpando a ciegas, rozó algo con ella. Apartó rápidamente la mano y trató de inspeccionarla en la oscuridad. Tenia una quemadura muy extraña, como si algo hubiese estado a punto de corroerla. Se limpió el resto de aquel viscoso líquido y se volvió a contemplar que era lo que había provocado aquella herida. Lo que vio lo dejo helado...

Kiki se encontraba sentado sobre una estirge que había sido atravesada por el pico de otra, lo que provocó que perdieran el equilibrio y cayesen a la sima, arrastrando consigo al muchacho. Este, observó la escena y a punto estuvo de vomitar la frugal comida de aquel día. El olor a putrefacción era insoportable. Los cuerpos macilentos de las estirges se deshacían con celeridad, arrinconando al pelirrojo que no tenía forma de salir de allí, pues, por algún motivo desconocido, aún seguía sin poder teletransportarse. Hecho un rápido vistazo al terreno buscando algún punto por donde escalar, pero las paredes eran tan empinadas que necesitaría algo para ayudarse en su escalada... Un segundo... ¡ Ya lo tenía!... Se volvió hacía las estirges muertas, se acercó hasta sus largos picos y colocó las manos sobre ellos, evitando rozar la ácida sangre que manaba de los cuerpos. Acumuló su cosmos y tiró de la extremidad queratinosa del ave con fuerza. Al principio parecía que sus intentos eran en vano, pero después del tercer empellón, supo que pronto obtendría lo que quería. Kiki tomó aire con calma. Afianzó los pies entre el pecho y el cuello de la bestia y tiró hacia él con fuerza. Un chasquido sordo le dijo que lo había conseguido. Había arrancado de cuajo el pico del pájaro antes de que se viese afectado por la corrosión...

Sin pensarlo mucho, el lemuriano se arrancó varias tiras de la pernera del pantalón y se ató los picos a las botas con ellas. Luego usó las mangas arrancadas de su camiseta para vendarse las manos y comenzar el ascenso del acantilado, ayudado por las extremidades arrancadas de la estirge, que se clavaban en las paredes de piedra ofreciéndole un punto de apoyo. Según ascendía su inquieta mente pensaba en varias formas de sacar mayor partido a aquellos picos, y varias ideas cruzaron por ella. Esas estirges se iban arrepentir de haber invadido la Ciudad Sagrada...

Había descubierto como **combatirlas** con efectividad...

* * *

_- ...Debemos aniquilar a las estirges si deseamos acabar con la invasión. Ellas son el verdadero enemigo.- Explicó, con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, la Amazona del Águila.- Las aves se alimentan de nuestros niños, y al estar conectadas de alguna forma con los gigantes, lo que hacen es sanar sus heridas impidiéndonos vencerlos, y, estos a su vez, nos mantienen alejados de las aves para que se sigan alimentando...-._

El caballero recordó las palabras que, treinta minutos antes, había pronunciado Marin. ¡ Como había sido posible que ninguno se diese cuenta de la trampa antes!. El joven agitó su violácea cabellera con resignación y aceleró el paso. El sonido de sus pisadas se veía ensordecido por el constante chapotear de la sangre bajo sus pies. El viento arrastraba consigo una opresora sensación de angustia, la misma que se había convertido en marca inconfundible del Santuario. La brisa nocturna se volvía más violenta con cada paso que daba, golpeando insistentemente sobre su rostro. Mu se paso la mano por el pelo para apartarlo de su ojos, y se agachó para examinar la escena con mayor detalle.

No había duda de que aquellas estirges, que se encontraban agonizando, habían sido congeladas, o al menos, esa había sido la intención de su atacante. aunque sin muy buen resultado. Teniendo eso presente, era muy improbable que hubiese sido Camus, sus ataques habrían acabado al instante con las aves, por lo que la única posibilidad, era Ayame, el aprendiz de Acuario. Por lo que sabía, el chico estaba cumpliendo un castigo cuando se inició el combate, por lo que no era descabellado pensar que había sido él. Eso al menos explicaba lo del hielo. Se aproximó a otra de las bestias y le sorprendió lo que vio. ¡ El pájaro parecía momificado!. Daba la impresión de que le habían arrebatado su energía, drenándolo completamente hasta dejarlo solo en huesos y pellejos. El caballero alzó un lunar curioso. Sin duda alguna el causante de eso había sido Teiya, pues aquello se asemejaba mucho a su _Wind Vampire_ que le había descrito Shaka... pero... ¿ quién había carbonizado al resto de estirges?...

Se mesó el mentón pensativo... Aquella escena era cada vez más "extraña"...

Mu echó un rápido vistazo a las otras aves en busca de algo más, pero no encontró nada que lo aliviase un poco. Kiki no había participado en aquella batalla, y eso no lo tranquilizaba demasiado... Según palabras de Aiora, él había dejado a Kiki y a Teiya juntos, pero en la escena allí presente no se hallaba presencia alguna de su protegido. Miró en dirección a su templo y, un largo y pausado suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Estuviese donde estuviese, su pequeño aprendiz no iba en aquella dirección...

- El del fuego sin duda ha sido mi alumno.- Dijo de pronto una voz conocida tras él.

- Maestro Dokho, bienvenido de nuevo.- Saludó el Santo de Aries pasando por alto el comentario del ancestral maestro.

- Hump... Gracias, Mu.- Tomo aire y continuo.- Creo que he llegado en el momento apropiado. Parece que nuestro enemigo a decidido atacarnos de frente al fin.- Mu cabeceo afirmativamente. Se reprendió a si mismo por no tener toda su atención en su obligación primordial: exterminar enemigos. Pero era algo que el resultaba difícil... Con paso renuente se giró para continuar con su labor. El librano analizó metódicamente todos los movimientos de su joven compañero...

- Mu¿ qué te ocurre?. Tú no sueles ser así. Siempre permaneces sereno ante todo, pero hoy parece que algo perturba tu mente.-

- Nos están atacando, Maestro. ¿ Qué más puede ser?.- Acotó el lemuriano, haciendo caso omiso al doble sentido de las palabras del maestro,

- Ese no es el motivo de tu turbación... y lo sabes.- Respondió Dokho. Un leve suspiro llenó el incomodo silencio que se apoderó de ambos. El lemuriano regresó involuntariamente los ojos a las estirges agonizantes.

- Ya entiendo.- Comentó el moreno atrayendo la atención del pelivioleta.- Dime Mu¿ acaso no confias en las habilidades de Kiki para sobrevivir?.-

- Confío en Kiki, Maestro. Pero el niño que me han presentado como mi anterior aprendiz no es él.- Interrumpió la perorata del librano.- Es un completo desconocido para mí...- Una sombra de tristeza abordó sus rasgados ojos.-

- Kiki se encuentra vagando en un oscuro mar, perdido y desorientado. Necesita un faro que lo guie hasta buen puerto, y ese debes ser tú.- Aleccionó sabiamente Dokho.

- ¡ Pero no deja que le ayude!. Me aleja de él...- Protestó medio enfurecido Mu.- Es tan...tan... ¡ **enervarte**!.-

-Es lo malo que tiene convivir con niños. Suelen ser un incordio.- Bromeó despreocupado Dokho. Mu solo arrugó más la frente y aceleró sus movimientos.

- Kiki ha sufrido mucho más que muchos de los niños del Santuario.- Añadió de pronto el venerable maestro.- Ha perdido a su padres, a su familia... a su raza. Medio Santuario lo desprecia por ser lemuriano, y la otra mitad lo teme. Sólo unos pocos, los que aún **conservan** el sentido común en buen estado, lo aprecian de verdad ...- Tomó aire y pensó detenidamente en sus siguientes palabras.- Y, además, durante más de dos años tuvo que sufrir la ausencia de la única persona que jamás lo prejuzgo, que prácticamente lo crió como a un hijo, el único al que consideró como a un padre, el único que lo hizo sentir parte de una familia... Te perdió a ti, Mu. Eso cambia a cualquier niño, incluso al más travieso...- Concluyó el santo.

- Sí, cierto... y por eso mismo, en su infantil mente, soy el único al que no puede perdonar.- Dokho lo observó sin comprender.- ... Y todo por lo que pasó la última vez.- Mu levantó la cabeza para observar con aire ausente las estrellas. No tardó en localizar a _Aries_, y allí, brillando tímidamente, se encontraban sus tres astros más importantes, _Hamal_, la estrella más importante de Aries y la cual se encontraba unida a Shion, _Sharatan_ ,que le representaba a él mismo, y, por último, _Botein_, la estrella guardiana de Kiki...

Ahí estaba escrita la prueba de que su pupilo sufría. Botein era una estrella pequeña que apenas brillaba, pero sin embargo, en ese momento, su perfil se dibujaba con claridad sobre la Bóveda Celeste… ¡¡ Cuanta razón llevaba su maestro al decir que en los astros siempre se hallaba la respuesta!!. La suave voz de Mu se elevó humildemente al cielo:

- Kiki, déjame ayudarte...- Botein parpadeó un par de veces en muda respuesta a su demanda...

* * *

Argos enarboló el hacha por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó con fuerza, cercenando el aire, peligrosamente cerca del rostro del santo. Afrodita dio una voltereta hacía atrás esquivando un temible pisotón del titán, al tiempo que se preparaba para lanzar de nuevo sus rosas. Estaba convencido de que su plan estaba dando buen resultado, aunque le iba a llevar más tiempo del previsto. Se alegró interiormente de ser un buen conocedor de la mitología griega, pues de ese modo podía jugar con ventaja sobre su enemigo. una sonrisa iracunda brilló en su rostro.

Argos arrugó la frente en un escalofriante mohín. El combate con aquel extraño caballero lo estaba empezando a hastiar. ¿ Por qué estaba sonriendo con tanta seguridad, si era él el que llevaba ventaja?... Otro hachazo sobrevoló la cabeza del caballero cortando varios de sus cabellos. La actitud del joven lo enfurecía sobremanera. ¡¡ Ya lo escarmentaría cuando lo atrapase!!... Aunque el maldito chico era muy ágil. Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de los labios del gigante.

- Pareces estar muy seguro de tu victoria. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado que tus ataques no me hieren?, ja, ja, ja...- Rió estruendosamente.- Es hora de que los dioses regresen a este mundo. ¡¡ Es nuestro tiempo!!.- Bramó. Afrodita sonrió quedamente.

- ¿ Hump¿ de qué te ríes?.- Demando Argos.

- De lo muy confundido que estás.- Una mueca hiriente iluminó su rostro.- Vuestro tiempo concluyó hace siglos. Ahora tan solo servís como cuentos para dormir a los críos por la noche.- Se burló Afrodita.- Este ya no es vuestro tiempo. ¡ Los dioses no tienen nada que hacer aquí!.-

- Si es así¿ entonces por qué luchas por una diosa?.-

- Por la belleza.- Contestó tajante el santo ante la mirada atónita de Argos.- Yo admiro la belleza, en cualquiera de sus formas. Siempre he luchado por que no hay mayor belleza que la victoria en un combate... y por eso estoy aquí... Mi diosa me concedió el perdón. Aún con todo lo que hice me perdonó. Me demostró, con su poder y su proceder, que no hay mayor belleza que el luchar por y para ella... Por eso combato por Atenea. Esta es la forma de redimir mis pecados.- Concluyó.

- Tus razones son ridículas, igual que este Santuario y su obstinación por negarse a sucumbir ante los dioses. Sois un insulto a mi diosa y por eso debéis desaparecer.- Amenazó enarbolando de nuevo su pesada hacha y descendiéndola en perpendicular con intención de partir en dos al molesto caballero. Este giró sobre sus talones, dando una vuelta completa, evitando de ese modo el golpe y preparándose el mismo para contraatacar. Concentró su cosmos, entrecerró los ojos y movió los brazos acompasadamente.

- ¡ _Royal Demon Rose!.- _Gritó. Un aluvión de rosas envolvió el cuerpo del gigante que se agitaba frenéticamente tratando de alejar aquellas flores que aturdían sus sentidos. Afrodita sonrió con malicia.

Argos se sentía aturdido. Gruño con frustración cuando notó como sus sentidos se embutían progresivamente. El Caballero de Piscis intensificó la lluvia de rosas. El gigante agitaba con furia su hacha pulverizando todo aquello que quedaba a su alcance. El joven corrió hasta el titán y lanzó su segundo ataque.

- ¡ _Bloody Rose!.- _Una hermosa rosa del blanco más puro salió disparada de las manos del caballero. Argos, a pesar de que se encontraba con la vista nublada a causa de las rosas de Afrodita, consiguió esquivar la hermosa flor, que se clavó con firmeza en la corteza de un alejado árbol. El gigante sonrió con engreimiento..

- ¿ Eso era todo lo que tenías planeado?, ja, ja, ja, pues me temo que te ha salido ma...¡ Aaahhhgg!!.- Un chorreón de sangre inundó su boca haciendo que algunas gotas cayesen estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.- No es posible...- Protestó incrédulo.- Había esquivado el ataque...- Afrodita se acerco con parsimonia hacia él.

- Efectivamente, has esquivado el **primero**, pero no así el segundo.- Dijo señalando triunfante hacia el enorme pecho del titán, donde un par de rosas blancas, que iban enrojeciendo paulatinamente, se encontraban profundamente clavadas.- Te has confiado al pensar que tus "_ojazos_" te iba a librar de mis ataques.- Argos cayó de rodillas al suelo haciendo que el este temblase. El titán trató de levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron.- Veo que aún sigues sin comprender como lo he logrado.- Comentó Afrodita ante la cara de estupor de su adversario.

- Verás, en realidad es muy sencillo.- El santo se paseo con elegancia delante del gigante moribundo hasta sentarse sobre una de las pocas lápidas que aún seguían en pie.- Si no hubiese sido por que tu máscara fue dañada en uno de mis ataques aún estaría tratando de vencerte.- Argos daba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras escuchaba al santo.- Siempre he sido un buen conocedor de la mitología griega, de ahí que ingeniase un plan para vencerte.- Hizo una pausa, sólo para asegurarse de que el titán lo escuchaba, y continuó.- Según la mitología, Hermes te venció gracias a que sus aburridas historias consiguieron dormirte por completo, y una vez dormido, te cortó la cabeza.- Argos reprimió un gruñido de ira al recordar tan avergonzarte realidad.- Yo no tengo ni la paciencia ni en tiempo suficiente como para liarme a narran historias, por eso tuve que hacer uso de otras… _artimañas_.- Aclaró.- Te he ido lanzando mis hermosas "_Royal Demon Rose"_ para que, ataque tras ataque, fueran mermando tus sentidos, en especial la vista, que es tu mayor ventaja en combate. De ese modo, al igual que Hermes en la antigüedad, he logrado que tu vista te fallase. Antes de que te dieses cuenta de cual era mi plan, he lanzado la primera _Bloody Rose _únicamente para confundirte, por lo que, mientras tu vigilabas ese primer golpe, yo aprovechaba para lanzarte otras dos rosas. Pero tus ojos estaban demasiado cansados, y demasiado pendientes de la primera flor, como para ver que otros dos ataques se aproximaban a ti. ¡¡ Y así es como hemos llegada hasta aquí!!.- Expuso con todo lujo de detalles el joven satisfecho.

Argos estaba fuera de sí, se agitó con violencia para intentar levantarse o arrancarse del pecho aquellas molestas rosas, lo que primero sucediese. Pero para desesperación del titán, ninguna de las dos sucedió. El Santo de los Peces se acercó a él.

- Todo intento por zafarte de mis rosas será inútil, nunca caerán de tu pecho a menos que así lo deseé yo, y me temo que eso no va ha suceder.- Dijo con un deje de maldad en su voz.- Y no piensen ni por un segundo que tus "_mascotas_".- Señaló al cielo por donde sobrevolaban las estirges.- Van a salvarte de nuevo, pues mis rosas seguirán ahí clavadas eternamente mientras toman toda gota de sangre que corra por tus venas.- Terminó de decir justo en el instante en que Argos era víctima de una fuerte sacudida que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un lánguido suspiró fue lo último que salió de sus labios...

- ¡ Bravo, "_Afro_"!. ¡ Bien hecho!.- Se oyó decir a alguien mientras aplaudía con evidente sarcasmo. El desconocido salio de su escondite presentándose frente al santo.- Empezaba a creer que tendría que librarme de él yo mismo.- Se pudo notar un deje de mordacidad en las palabras.

- ¿ Desde cuando llevas ahí. "**M.M.**"?. El aludido frunció el ceño con fastidio.

- Te tengo dicho que no me llames así.- Gruño.

- Y yo te tengo dicho, Máscara, que no me llames "Afro".- Replicó el santo de lo duodécima casa.

- ¡ Bah!, para ser tan afeminado eres de lo más gruñón.-

- ¿ Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¡ y no me cambies el tema!.- Protestó indignado.- ¿ Cuando has llegado?.-

- Hace un buen rato. Pero te vi tan entretenido con tu amiguito que no quise molestar.- Contestó burlón el canceriano divertido.- Ya sabes que no me gusta intervenir en peleas ajenas.- Su tono rimbombante desmentía el fallido aspecto inocente que trataba de aparentar.

- ¿ A sí?, ¿ desde cuando?.- Máscara de la Muerte hizo un gesto de fingida indignación.- Eres insoportable.- Afirmó el pisciniano mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de alejar el cansancio que se apoderaba de él. El joven Santo de Cáncer sonrió con malicia mientras asestaba un puntapié al caído titán.

- Vamos, aún queda mucho por hacer, y no me querría perder la diversión.- Un ligero brillo iluminó los ojos del sádico santo.

* * *

El coliseo se encontraba rebosante de vida, y de muerte, los aprendices que habían tenido la fortuna de escapar a las estirges en las extensas arenas del Santuario, se veían ahora acorralados en aquel recinto. Pensaron que al estar cerca de los templos tendrían más ayuda de los adultos, pero estos se encontraban dispersos por todo el perímetro de la ciudad, por lo que se encontraban atrapados como ratas, hostigados sin descanso por las malditas aves. Aunque al menos estando en grupos tan numerosos podían hacer frente a las bestias. La cuestión era por cuanto tiempo... Todos los aprendices ayudaban de un modo u otro al resto de compañeros. Los mayores protegían a los pequeños, y estos curaban como podían las heridas de sus defensores. En esos momentos no existía rivalidad entre ellos, todos eran compañeros que se ayudaban entre si...

- Lástima que sólo en momentos de extrema necesidad los humanos saquen a relucir su buena voluntad.- Comentó la joven amazona dando grandes bocanadas de aire bajo su máscara en un intento de recuperarse de la extenuante carrera, con la que tanto le había costado llegar hasta allí.

- Vaya, mirad lo que trajo la marea. Si es la " _Lisiada Dorada_".- Al momento de oír aquello Ayame y Blake se volvieron hacia Teiya que los "observaba" con una imperturbable calma y el ceño fruncido bajo la fría placa de metal que cubría su rostro. Los chicos no sabían quien era aquel desconocido, pero por su tono de voz y la actitud de su compañera no les costó mucho adivinar que era persona "no grata" para la amazona...

- Por lo que veo siempre hay excepciones.- Comentó Ayame iracundo.

- Achille, ¿ de verdad crees que este es momento para tus tonterías?.- Respondió Teiya con toda la paciencia y autocontrol del que era capaz, mientras su dos compañeros no comprendían del todo la situación.

- ¡ Oh, vamos!, no te pongas así. ¿ Es que se te ha subido tanto el rango que has perdido tus modales?.- Dijo burlón el chico.- Eso debe ser cuando incluso has sustituido al engendro de tu amiguito por este par de bichos raros.- Los aludidos encresparon las cejas amenazadoramente. Era mala idea provocar a un aprendiz de dorado, pero mucho provocar a tres...

- ¡¡ Uhhuuu!!. ¡¡ Qué **miedo**!!. Los bichos raros se están enfadando...- La temperatura ambiental comenzó a descender rápidamente.- Sólo espero que " _el lemuriano_" haya sucumbido bajo las estirges. Se lo tiene bien merecido por engreído.- Dijo con tono hiriente. El grupo de niños que siempre iban con Achille rompieron a reír con estrépito. Teiya incrementó inconscientemente su cosmos que empezó a desprender ligeros destellos dorados. Aquello había sido demasiado para el carácter sosegado de la amazona, la cual aún se culpaba por haber dejado atrás a su pelirrojo amigo...

- No creo que este sea ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para discutir esto, pero, te aseguro **Achille**, que cuando esto termine, ¡¡ te mandaré a todos los infiernos habidos y por haber de todas y cada una de las religiones existentes de este planeta!!.- Bramó encolerizada conteniéndose a duras penas las ganas de arrancarle los ojos al chico. Este, asustado por la repentina explosión de carácter de la niña, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó, más bien **atropelló**, al sequito que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados y que en esos momentos, recordando la "paliza" que les propino la niña no hacía mucho, discutían por ver quien se alegaba de allí primero.

- La lealtad entre estos sujetos es de lo más interesante.- Comentó con un ligero toque de mordacidad Blake.

- Te vas ha ...- Una voz suave y muy dulce interrumpió a Achille.

- ¡ Hermano! tenemos que salir de aquí. Nos están cazando como a ratas.- La voz pertenecía a una amazona de pelo rosado, la cual debía tener más o menos la edad de Teiya, y observaba tras su máscara dorada a su hermano. El albino la observó con detenimiento.

- Ya acabaremos esto más tarde.- Sentenció Achille mientras se alejaba del grupo aferrando por la muñeca a la amazona pelirrosada.

- Teiya, recuérdame que jamás¡ **jamás**!, me meta con Kiki cuando estés tu delante.- Comentó divertido Ayame. La aludida alzó el mentón con orgullo. - Creo que este sitio va ha ser más entretenido de lo que creí en un principio.- Sonrió con picardía el albino. Blake soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, esas cosas lo hastiaban...

Los tres chicos, después del pequeño intercambio de opiniones con Achille y su sequito, fueron conscientes por fin de la situación a su alrededor. Habían llegado allí casi agotados por el continuo hostigamiento de las bestias. Lo que hizo se les cayera el alma a los pies cuando comprobaron que la situación no era mucho mejor allí que en terreno descubierto. Al recinto habían llegado una docena de caballeros de bronce que trataban de evitar que los infantes terminasen como escurridera, pero era una situación que se les escapaba de las manos...

Aquel olor dulzón embriagó los sentidos de los allí presentes. Blake alzó la vista al cielo y un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta. El trío tuvo apenas tiempo para saltar hacia los lados eludiendo el envite de la bandadas de bestias.

- Me parece que están impacientes por hincarnos el diente.- Dijo Teiya.

- ¡ Yo por mi parte no se lo voy a poner fácil!.- Exclamó furioso Ayame.

- Hump...- Esa fue la escueta respuesta del tercer miembro del grupo. Los chicos no tardaron ni un segundo en salir disparados al frente para encararse con el primer grupo de estirges que les salió al paso...

* * *

Un nudo en su estómago fue indicio suficiente para el joven caballero. Algo iba a suceder. Clavó la vista al frente y pudo observar como un buen número de estirges se dirigían raudas hacia el coliseo. Un mohín de disgusto adornó su cara. Sintió como una ráfaga de aire pasaba a su lado veloz. No necesitó preguntarse que había sido, ya lo sabía: Dokho, Caballero de Libra, se encamina con presteza hacia el lugar. Mu se sintió culpable por tener que abandonar la búsqueda de su alumno, pero algo más apremiante necesitaba de su ayuda. No tardó en alcanzar al venerable santo dirigiéndose ambos al Coliseo de Atenea...

El aire del ambiente se enrareció rápidamente según avanzaban hasta el lugar de la contienda. Dohko observó que varios cadáveres, ya en putrefacción, de las aves habían sido degolladas, o acuchilladas con violencia con algo que parecía ser sus propios picos...

- Que curioso...- Pensó antes de continuar hacia el coliseo, lugar del que parecía provenir aquella extraña sensación de ansiedad que lo invadía...

Algo iba a suceder allí...

Kiki agitó los brazos con fuerza mientras sus improvisados puñales desgarraban el vientre de la última estirge que le plantó cara. Desde que había logrado salir del acantilado en el que se había estrellado, ya se había enfrentado a más de una docena de aves.

- ¡¿ Cuantos de estos malditos bichos hay?!.- Se preguntó con hastío por enésima vez en la noche.

Un grito en la lejanía atrajo su atención... Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo corrió hacia donde provenía el grito mientras sus manos y piernas se movían por impulso. Patada, giro, codazo... todo era una sucesión de movimientos que ni el mismo creía saber conocer. Se ajustó nuevamente las cuerdas que sujetaban el desmembrado pico del ave a sus brazos y, ejecutó varios movimientos que lograron herir a una estirge que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza en una aventurada rasante. Su hombro maltrecho le envió una inoportuna descarga de dolor que atribuló su cerebro. Kiki sacudió la cabeza para alejar el embotamiento...

Estaba a escasos metros de alcanzar, de una vez, el coliseo. Nunca en la vida le había costado tanto trabajo llegar hasta aquel recinto que se levantaba al resguardo de las colinas del Santuario. Un pensamiento llegó raudo a su agitada mente. ¡¡ Ojala que aquel grito no fuese de su amiga!!. Saltó por encima de un montículo y cayó a escasos centímetros del inicio de las gradas que circundaban el coliseo. Sus ojos escanearon ansiosos la arena en busca de... de... ¡ **de lo que fuese**!. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que buscaba. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido como para tener un sólo pensamiento coherente en ese momento.

Sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en una figura próxima a él, que se agitaba cansada y furiosa frente a varias aves mientras la figura detrás suyo pedía, a voz en grito, que alguien ayudase a su hermano...

Kiki ni siquiera lo dudo...

* * *

Un grito desgarrador resonó por el coliseo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Teiya captó como un chico se encaraba contra una estirge para salvar a la niña que tenía detrás... Delante suyo los cuerpos de dos de sus compañeros yacían inertes a sus pies, mientras que a los otros tres parecían habérseles clavados los pies a la tierra. Achille gruñó como un animal herido y se precipitó contra el ave... ¡ **Nadie** tocaría a su hermana!

Una estirge se sobrevolaba por encima se precipitó contra él. Pero de pronto una sombra que desprendía destellos rojizos cayó encima de ella y clavó con furia lo que parecían unos puñales muy rústicos, abriéndola en canal. El ave se estrello en el suelo aparatosamente. Achille fijó la mirada en la curiosa sombra, y sus ojos por poco se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio quien lo salvó. Su larga melena pelirroja azotada por el viento la delataba. Kiki se giró sonriente...

- ¡¡ T... tú!!.- Achille tartamudeaba incrédulo.- ¡¿ Pe.. pero... qu... que haces tú aquí?!.- Los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas al ver en frente suyo a la única persona que nunca se imagino ayudándolo. Se frotó los ojos con asombro creyendo estar bajo algún tipo de alucinógeno. Kiki rodó los ojos con tedio.

- Tranquilo " lagartija"(10). No te vaya a dar un síncope.- Aseveró con mordacidad.- No estoy aquí por ti, sino por ella.- Kiki hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a la amazona que se resguardaba tras la espalda de su hermano.- La nombrada chica se agitó nerviosa tras Achille.

- ¡¿ Y tú que tienes que ver con mi hermana?!.- Preguntó irritado el chico. Kiki iba a responderle pero la niña se le adelantó, saliendo en su defensa:

- Déjale tranquilo, hermano. El nos ha salvado. Deberías ser más amable con Kiki.- Dijo tímidamente la joven amazona. Achille abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera de agua, balbuceando palabras sin sentido mientras un curioso "_tic_" se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo... El lemuriano sonrió con malicia.

Adara, que así se llamaba la niña, salió del resguardo de su hermano y se encaminó feliz hacía el pelirrojo, que en ese momento examinaba los cuerpos caídos de los chicos en busca de signos vitales. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que aún vivían, gravemente heridos si, pero vivos al fin y al cabo...

Varias sombras aladas se reflejaron en el suelo a sus pies. Un repentino graznido resonó por el recinto. Kiki giró ágilmente por el suelo mientras una de las ave protestaba enfurecida por fallar en su captura. Se puso de pié impulsándose con las manos, mientras se ajustaba las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas a sus muñecas el miembro arrancado de la estirge. Por otro lado, Achille se agachó a tiempo de evitar terminar ensartado por otro de los pájaros. Concentró su cosmos en el puño y lo soltó de golpe y de una sala vez:

- ¡ Espolón del Lagarto!.- El ataque dio de llenó sobre la bestia. el muchacho sonrió con orgullo...

- ¡¡ Hermano!!.- Achille se volvió hacia Adara al tiempo de ver como una estirge se abalanzaba sobre ella presta a devorarla. La niña estaba petrificada, las piernas le temblaban y sus pies parecían haberse clavado al suelo. Era imposible para ella huir o atacar, estaba aterrada. Casi sin dudarlo, el aprendiz a plateado corrió hacia ella con urgencia, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo se vio obligado a recular para evitar que una estirge le desgarrase la cara. La bestia maniobró en le aire y cayó en picado sobre Adara, que seguía clavada en el sitio. Achille se agitó desesperado por no poder llegar hasta ella, pero de pronto, una veloz sombra se lanzó sobre la niña obligándola a permanecer contra el suelo, mientras que. con rápidos y certeros movimientos de sus brazos, desgarraba la panza del ave. La estirge cayó en un charco de su propia sangre... Achille respiro aliviado.

- G...Gra... Gracias.- Dijo la pelirrosa apenada. Kiki la sonrió alegre. El niño se levantó del suelo con agilidad, para luego ayudar a la chica hacer lo propio. El lemuriano se relajó apenas unos minutos, por lo que no vio acercarse a un par de aves que se lanzaron contra ellos sedientos de sangre. Kiki Intentó esquivarlas pero las bestias estaban demasiado cerca... Una figura que se precipitó contra el carnero se interpuso en su trayectoria. Grandes gotas de un líquido carmesí salpicaron sobre su rostro y ropa. El pelirrojo fijó la mirada sobre lo que había provocado aquel derramamiento de sangre. Su cerebro fue incapaz de registrar lo sucedido hasta que captó a duras penas el sonido desgarrador de la amazona a su lado...

-¡¡¡ **HERMANOOO**!!!.- Efectivamente, Achille se encontraba entre él y las sedientas estirges, con un inmenso agujero en su estómago que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, mientras todos sus fluidos se escapaban por el... Adara lloraba histérica tras su máscara, gritando desconsoladamente. La sangre que había salpicado sobre cuello y ropa, se veía diluida por las lágrimas descontroladas de la niña que trataba desesperadamente de parar la mortal hemorragia de su hermano.

- ¡¿ Por qué?!.- Gritó Kiki desesperado mientras sostenía en brazos al muchacho malherido.- ¡¿ Por qué me has salvado?!.- Inconscientemente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.- ¿ Por qué?!!.-

- T... tú... has sal... salvado a ... mi hermana...- La sangre acumulada en su boca le dificultaba hablar.- Te... te lo deb... debía...- El chico tuvo un terrible arranque de tos, salpicando de sangre nuevamente el desencajado rostro del lemuriano.- Por favor... salva... a mi hermana...- Achille empezó a toser y a convulsionar con fuerza, ante los ojos lacrimógenos de los dos aprendices, que veían impotentes como la vida se escapaba del muchacho. Adara instintivamente se abrazó a él.

- No... no... no... ¡¡ **NOOOO**!!.- Kiki chilló con desespero atrayendo la atención de todos en el recinto. Teiya que hasta ese momento no había visto el regreso de su amigo se alegró interiormente de verle, pero esa alegría duró poco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico tendido en la arena...

- ¡¡ No te voy a dejar morir!!.- Gritó mientras, que en un inesperado movimiento, se cortó las muñecas con las extremidades que le había arrancado a la estirge. Entonó un extraño cántico que comenzó a resonar por los alrededores al tiempo que Kiki derramaba grandes cantidades de su propia sangre sobre Achille...

- ¡¡ Kiki!! ¿ Qué estás haciendo?. ¡¡ Te vas a desangrar!!.- Le advirtió la virgoniana.- ¡¡ Ya no puedes hacer nada por él!!.- Dijo apenada la amazona.

- ¡¡ NOOO!!.- Bramó encolerizado.- No voy a dejar que nadie más muera por mi culpa.- Su rostro se vía desencajado por el llanto.- Si puedo revivir armaduras¡¡¿ Porqué no puedo hacer lo mismo con él?!!.- Todo el coliseo enmudeció ante las palabras desesperadas del lemuriano, que continuaba derramando su sangre sobre el cuerpo ya inerte de Achille...

* * *

En el preciso momento en el que el pequeño pelirrojo pronunciaba aquellas desgarradoras palabras, al coliseo arribaron varios caballeros que habían corrido hasta allí en auxilio de los niños, y entre los cuales se hallaba Mu de Aries, acompañado de Dohko de Libra. Al lemuriano se le desencajaron los ojos y palideció de súbito cuando vio el deplorable y desmejorado aspecto de su protegido. Una repentina furia, muy impropia de él, se apoderó de su mente, haciendo que el joven santo, en un acto irreflexivo, concentrase su dorado cosmos lanzando un ataque que desintegró a más de un veintenar de aves. El rejuvenecido maestro tuvo que sacudir su hombro varias veces para devolverle a la realidad.

- Cálmate muchacho. Lo primero es rescatar a los niños, después vendrá lo demás.- Las palabras sosegadas del Santo de Libra lograron apaciguar al lemuriano.- Además, debes hacer algo o tu pequeño aprendiz acabará desangrándose el solo.- Aquello terminó de calmar al joven, el cual fijó los ojos en su joven alumno. Este continuaba tratando de revivir al muchacho que permanecía en el suelo, mientras un lívido color se apoderaba de sus mejillas...

- Perdóneme Maestro.- Se disculpó el santo .- Tiene razón.- En ese instante, Mu avanzó hasta las gradas que descendían hasta la arena y gritó con fuerza:

- ¡¡ Kiki detente!!. Ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos. ¡¡ Paraaaa!!.- El Caballero de Aries rezó por que sus palabras hubiesen llegado hasta el chico... En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, lamentó el que aquella fuerza misteriosa y descomunal le impidiese teletransportarse...

* * *

Kiki canturreaba sonidos extraños mientras su sangre seguía vertiéndose sobre Achille. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y una desagradable sensación de mareo asaltó su cuerpo. Escuchó como su maestro gritaba desde las gradas y alzó la vista. Sus ojos apenas podían distinguir su figura en la lejanía. Meneó la cabeza en un intento de seguir concentrándose en su labor, pero unas suaves manos rozaron tímidamente las suyas, regresando su atención a la arena del coliseo. Adara estaba parada frente a él, presionando con fuerza sobre sus muñecas para detener la perdida del vital líquido. El chico alzó sus extraños ojos, que oscilaban entre el azul cobalto y el lila, y observó a la amazona. Esta en un repentino arranque desprendió la tela de sus mangas y vendó los cortes del chico...

- Déjalo ya Kiki. Mi hermano no volverá por mucho que tu hagas.- La chica hablabas casi en susurros.

El lemuriano notó como, tras aquella máscara manchada de carmesí, la niña sollozaba. Aquello hizo que algo en su interior explotase. Volvió de nuevo la vista al aprendiz muerto y su ira fue en aumento. Sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado. Oyó los gritos de los guerreros, de los aprendices que luchaban con ahínco por sus vidas, oyó los reclamos libidinosos de las estirges que aullaban por más sangre. Pero por encima de todo, llegaban a él los llantos de sus compañeros moribundos. Entonces sucedió. Su cuerpo se levantó como si un resorte lo hubiese empujado. Un furioso viento surgió de la nada golpeando con virulencia a todos los congregados allí. La larga melena pelirroja del chico, que caía suelta por su espalda, era azotada insistentemente por la súbita ráfaga de aire... Kiki avanzó con paso trémulo hacia el centro del recinto...

Mu, Dohko, Teiya, Ayame, Blake, Adara... Todos miraban expectantes al joven lemuriano sin imaginarse que iba a suceder. Una repentina sacudida se adueño del pelirrojo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos se abrieron en exceso, completamente blancos, al tiempo que un aura dorada le rodeaba intensamente.

- ¿ Que demonios le esta ocurriendo?.- Preguntó preocupado Dohko. Mu no supo que responder...

- Vosotras, aves del infierno, habéis traído la destrucción y la muerte a estas tierras ya de por si manchadas de sangre. Habéis saciado vuestra hambre con nuestros cuerpos... Habéis matado a nuestros amigos y familiares...- la voz de Kiki sonaba grave y soberbia.- ¡¡ Habéis destruido nuestro hogar!!, y por eso debéis **pagar**...- El joven carnero estaba en completo trance.- ¡¡ Vais a pagarlo con vuestras vidaaasss!!.- Su irá se plasmó en sus palabras.- ¡¡¡ Os **matareeeeeeé**!!!.-

El cuerpo de Kiki comenzó desprender grandes radiaciones de energía, y, tan pronto ocurrió esto, un inmenso cosmos dorado cubrió todo el coliseo. El chico alzó los brazos al cielo y una inmensa, colosal y dorada energía que explosionó, arrasando con ello a cuanto enemigo estuviese cerca. La onda expansiva ocasionada por el sorpresivo estallido de energía crecía rápidamente, albergando paulatinamente todo el Santuario, el cual se sacudió con virulencia ante esta demostración de poder por parte del joven aprendiz de Aries. Mu en un acto reflejo, corrió hasta Kiki, el cual seguía sumido en aquel trance, mientras su explosión cósmica, pues no había mejor manera de definir aquello, masacraba a toda estirge y gigante que alcanzaba, destrozándolo todo a su paso, aunque, por extraño que pareciese, nadie perteneciente a la Orden Ateniense sufrió mayor perjuicio que un violento vendaval... Después. como si de pronto se hubiese quedado sin pilas, la energía desapareció y Kiki se giró torpemente hacia su maestro que había logrado llegar hasta él.

- ¿ Kiki estás b...?- La pregunta de Mu murió en su garganta al ser interrumpido por su aprendiz.

- Intente salvarle maestro.- Su voz sonaba hueca.- Juro que intente salvarle.- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.- Intenté salvarle. ¡¡ Quería salvarle!!.- Kiki sollozaba descontroladamente.- Pero no pude hacerlo. Le vi morir. ¡¡ Le vi morir en mis propios brazos!!.- El llanto del chico ya era más que evidente, y su rostro era una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas.- Intente salvarle...-

- Lo se Kiki. Todo el mundo ha visto que has hecho todo lo humanamente posible por salvarle.- El Caballero de Aries trataba de consolar a su discípulo.- Pero hay algo que debes asumir. Por mucho que nuestro puños destrocen montañas, y nuestras patadas desgarren la tierra, no somos más que mortales. No podemos ir en contra de las leyes naturales. No podemos regresarle la vida a los muertos.- El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba cabizbajo de regreso a su templo... Lo último que notó fue su cuerpo cayendo con premura en la arena...

Sus oídos sólo captaron una última cosa antes de caer inconsciente en la arena...

- ¡¡¡** Kiki**!!!...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**(1) Glacial Snap: **Estallido Glacial.

**(2) Blazing Rising Dragoon: **Dragón Llameante Ascendente

**(3) Dégoûtant morceau de métal:** Asqueroso pedazo de metal.

**(4) Mon masque:** Mi máscara.

**(5) Mon yeux:** Mis ojos.

**(6) Piqûre du Scorpion: **Picadura del Escorpión.

**(7) **Como ya explique en el anterior capítulo, Stacia significa "uno quién se levantará otra vez". Estas

frases hacen referencia al significado del nombre de la niña.

**(8) Peacock's Unfolding: **Revelación del Pavo Real.

**(9) Esperando a Godot**Es una obra perteneciente al Teatro del absurdo, de Samuel Beckett. Escrita a finales de los años 40 y publicada en 1952.

**(10)** Como se aclaró en capítulos anteriores, Achille es el aprendiz de la Armadura del Lagarto.

Por cierto "Adara" significa en griego "Belleza".

**N/A: **Ya se acabo la invasión del santuario. Menos mal por que estaba de estirges hasta el gorro. Bueno ¿ qué os ha parecido?. Si ya sé que este capítulo me quedó medio raro con lo de " las musarañas" y todo eso, pero trataré de explicarlo más adelante. O eso espero... Por cierto los nombres de las estrellas de la constelación de Aries son los reales. Dejad reviews!!!


	11. Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero pediros perdón por el retraso, pero lamentablemente este pasado mes de agosto ha sido catastrófico para mí. He tenido problemas en el trabajo, en casa, y para colmo de males perdí a mi querido perro, con el cual había compartido casi trece años de mi vida. Se que para algunos parecerá una bobada, pero os aseguro que para mi y para mi familia no era una simple mascota, era un miembro más de nuestra familia, y ha sido un golpe terrible. De hecho por culpa de todo esto he sufrido un terrible "_bloqueo de escritor_" del que aún no he logrado salir, por lo que pido de antemano perdón por si no os gusta el capítulo, pero es que mi inspiración ha sufrido una decaída colosal... y encima para colmo de males mi lectora de pruebas me ha traicionado y lleva un retraso de casi 4 capítulos por lo que su ayuda no me sirve de mucho... menos mal que no le doy sueldo...

**Elena: **Tienes toda la razón un Aries cabreado es lo peor del mundo. No es bueno hacerlos enfadar.

Si Hera llegó muy linda y todo eso pero haber como se las arregla contra una Atenea en plena adolescencia y muuuuy cabreada... si normalmente un adolescente es molestó, imaginaos una divinidad en plena pubertad... U

Si Milo tiene olfato para detective, lástima que no sepa bien la que le espera...

**giosseppe**: Bueno antes de nada te digo que me encantan los reviews largos, por que así me dan más datos de lo que gusta o no, lo que me ayuda a enfocar la historia de una u otra forma.

Me alegra que te gustasen las motivaciones de Afrodita, me costó un triunfo enfocar su personalidad para que se comprendiesen sus razones de pertenecer a la orden, aunque creó que lo conseguí.

En lo referente a Hera, bueno seamos sinceros la verdad es que la "_Atenea de Kuramada_" es patética, así que no me extrañaría que no solo Afrodita, sino toda la orden se largase con Hera ja, ja, ja. Por eso en mi fic notarás que estoy tratando de que mi Atenea se parezca más a lo que realmente era, no solo a la diosa de la sabiduría, lo cual en la serie brillaba por su ausencia ¬¬ , sino también a una diosa guerrera¡¡ nació con una armadura puesta!!, algo querrá decir ¿ no? XD.

**layla-kyoyama**: Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco sabía que Kiki tuviese tanto poder... creo que no lo sabía ni él, en fin...

En cuanto a lo de Blake y Stacia pues bueno no vas muy desencaminada, en este capítulo se descubre algo mas, al menos de uno de ellos. Por cierto Ayame te manda un abrazo "_híper fuerteeeeeeee_" y un beso, un guiño, una sonrisa... ¡¡ Ayame para de una vez!!... Este chico es un verdadero torbellino ¬¬U.

En cuanto a lo de Afrodita, bueno la verdad es que tampoco es que sea uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no me gusta nada la manera en lo tienen tan discriminado y olvidado, a fin de cuentas también es un Santo de Atenea¿ no?.

En este capítulo se empiezan ha aclarar algunas cosas, aunque no muchas...

**Ale-chan**: Me alegra que te gustase esa frase, ha decir verdad me inspiré bastante en mi propia personalidad, con eso de que soy géminis juego con ventaja en ese aspecto XD.

Por cierto muchas gracias por lo de que mi fic sería un buen manga, no sabes como se me subieron los colores con ese comentario O/O. Ahora solo necesito ha alguien que lo dibuje por mi, por que yo soy malísima en eso ja, ja, ja.

En cuanto a lo del "_protagonismo_" intento que mas o menos todos tengan su buena ración. Así la historia tiene más gancho, y no se hace tan monótona, al menos esa es mi opinión.

**miguel spain**: Gracias por haber leído mi fic. Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la historia original, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia

**Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos...**

* * *

_Me encontraba en trance, un largo y extenuante trance. Mi mente se notaba agotada y bloqueada. No recordaba que había sucedido después de ver como se escapaba la vida de Achille en mis brazos. Un vacío espectral capturó mi mente... Sólo semanas después del ataque al Santuario, supe lo sucedido por boca de mi maestro... ¡¡ Ni siquiera recordaba que había hablado con él al término de la batalla!!. Lo único que no parecía habérseme olvidado era la angustiosa sensación de impotencia y rabia..._

_Oía la voz de mi maestro llamarme entre sueños. El sonido parecía llegarme desde algún lugar en la lejanía. Traté de llamarle, pero mi voz se veía silenciada por una agobiante opresión en mi garganta... Estaba despierto¡ me notaba despierto!, pero mis ojos se negaban ha abrirse. Nuevamente sentí como era atrapado por aquel persistente letargo que insistía en no dejarme marchar... _

_- ¡¡ Kiki!!.- La voz de mi maestro resonó con fuerza en mi cerebro. En ese momento los recuerdos de aquel día regresaron a mí con cruel claridad..._

* * *

- ... ¿ Por qué?.- Esa misma pregunta la había pronunciado ya un veintenar de veces a lo largo de aquella mañana.

- No es momento para una de tus rabietas. Aquí el maestro soy yo y te he dado una orden Kiki. ¡ Acátala!.- Aquel día, maestro y alumno, se lo habían pasado discutiendo desde que el pelirrojo supo lo planes de su maestro de mandarlo a Japón.

- ¡¿ Por qué siempre me trata como a un crío?!.-

- ¡ Es que eres un crío!.- El niño hizo caso omiso de aquella afirmación y miró iracundo a su maestro.

- ¡ Me esta usted **abandonando**!.- Kiki estaba completamente furioso, tanto que las palabras salían de su boca antes de haberlas procesado correctamente en su cerebro...

- ¡ Oh, por el amor de Dios, Kiki!. No te estoy abandonando. ¡¿ Cómo podría?!. Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo. Eres demasiado imprudente como para dejarte aquí.-

- Pero yo no quiero irme.- La voz del niño a penas sonó en un susurro imperceptible. Mu observó a su discípulo y a punto estuvo en desistir de su empeño. Agitó la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos de él y entrecerró los ojos decidido. ¡ Únicamente quería ponerlo a salvo¿ qué había de malo en ello?. Kiki, comprobando que su cara de perro apaleado no estaba dando los resultados esperados, tensó todo el cuerpo y clavó un mirada desafiante en su maestro.

- ¡¡ Quiero quedarme!!.-

- ¡ Me da igual lo que quieras!. ¡¡ Vas ha irte!!.- El Santo de Aries se veía obligado ha hacer uso de toda su bendita paciencia para no estrangular al testarudo chiquillo... Pero, todo tiene un límite, incluso la paciencia de un santo...- Ya tengo bastante con preocuparme por una diosa adolescente, como para hacerlo también de un ¡ **mocoso entrometido y descarado **que no sabe cuando debe obedecer a sus mayores, metiéndose en más problemas de los que debería!.- Soltó se sopetón.

Kiki enmudeció sorprendido ante las palabras de su maestro. El nunca le había dicho nada parecido... De todos los adultos que conocía su maestro era el único que jamás le reprochaba su forma de ser... Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala. Mu no tardó en notar el radical cambio en la actitud de su alumno. Le llevó unos segundos analizar la última parte de la conversación, si es que a "_aquello_" se le podía calificar de conversación, deteniéndose sorpresivamente en las últimas palabras...

- ¡ Genial!. Seguro que después de eso me monta otro numerito...- Pensó el pelivioleta girándose bruscamente en busca de su pupilo. Lo localizó sin mucho esfuerzo en la entrada del templo. Mu notó el comportamiento extraño del niño y la llamó preocupado:

- ¡ Kiki!.- El aludido frenó en seco su avance como si sus pies se hubiesen clavado al suelo. Sus hombros se agitaban arriba y abajo presos del sollozo del pequeño. Este giró la cabeza con parsimonia, y miró a su maestro a través de la cortina de lágrimas instalada en sus ojos...

- Le **odio**.- Dijo tajante.- No se preocupe, me voy de aquí, y ojala que ¡ **jamás** le vuelva a ver!.- Kiki salió corriendo del Templo del Carnero Blanco ante la mirada incrédula de su guardián... Mu pensó seriamente en ir a buscarlo y aclarar las cosas, no deseaba que el pequeño creyese que lo estaba abandonado. Solo lo mandaba a Japón para alegarlo de un mal no muy lejano. Suspiró con cansancio y regreso a la protección de su templo...

- Bueno, ya hablaré con él cuando todo esto termine...- Aseveró mientras el pequeño lemuriano se perdía en la distancia... Aquella fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos antes de que estallase la guerra contra Hades...

* * *

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados resonaban con claridad por la amplia estancia amarmolada. El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, y el golpe sordo de esta al cerrarse con violencia, fueron señales inequívocas de su llegada... y, sobraba decir, que estaba **furiosa**... Los seis guerreros congregados allí, observaban silenciosos a la bella mujer frente a ellos, temerosos si quiera de levantar la vista del piso, su diosa sin duda era una mujer hermosa pero no por ello su ira era menor, pues esta rebasaba en mucho los límites de la crueldad humana, y no convenía que hiciese una demostración de tal talento... si es que se apreciaba en algo la vida.

Aún no se explicaba como aquellos enclenques caballeros habían podido arruinar su plan, y menos aún como aquella mocosa consentida, que se hacía pasar por una burda imitación de diosa, la había dejado en aquella situación... aunque claro, si no hubiese sido por la providencial intervención de aquel dios "_métome en todo_" llamado Hermes, ahora el Santuario Ateniense estaría bajo su dominio, y su Orden de Caballería sólo sería un recuerdo del pasado...

- ¡¡ Aaaahhh, maldito Zeus y sus **mandatos**!!. ¿ Por qué siempre interviene en su favor?...- Bramó colérica.- Maldita Atenea, vas a pagar por todas estas humillaciones... Si Zeus no hubiese intervenido en el último momento, ahora Atenea estaría de regreso en el Olimpo como debió haber sido hace mucho... ¡¡ Ella debería estar allí y no mi hijo!!.- Hera paseaba con turbación por la estancia mientras sus fieles seguidores permanecían postrados ante ella.- ¡ Rhys¿ Como va la búsqueda de la litografía?.-

- ... Eh... pues...- El joven guerrero sabía bien que de su respuesta dependía su condena o su salvación.- Va ha ser más difícil localizarla de lo que creímos en un principio... ¡ P... Pero le aseguro mi señora que lo haré...!.-

- Mmmm... Eso espero... Por tu bien...- Los ojos de Hera se estrecharon amenazadoramente.- Necesito esa litografía para sellar de una vez los poderes de esa diosa remilgada...-

- Pero mi señora.- Interrumpió Urian.- ¿ Para que necesita artilugios mortales?. Usted tiene una gran poder. ¿ No es suficiente para acabar con esa insulsa diosa...?.-

- Escucha bien mi impetuoso soldado: Es cierto que tengo un poder mucho mayor que el de Atenea, pero ningún dios puede sellar a otro por toda la eternidad... Ni siquiera Zeus puede hacer tal cosa...-

- ¿ Y esa litografía sí podrá?.- Preguntó dubitativo.

- Debes aprender que incluso un dios está a merced de los mortales si estos unen sus fuerzas contra él.- Afirmo.- Eso es algo que he aprendido con el pasar de los siglos...- Exhaló una suave bocanada de aire y continuó.- Y hubo una época, tiempo atrás, en donde los mortales fueron capaces de luchar por un mismo objetivo...-

- Pero mi Señora, Zeus amenazó con castigar a cualquiera que se atreviese a usar la litografía...-

- No importa.- Interrumpió bruscamente Hera.- Cualquier castigo infligido por él, será ínfimo en comparación con la satisfacción de verla derrocada y **hundida**...- Una mueca de placer y odio se dibujó en el rostro de alabastro de la divinidad...- Ni siquiera mi amado esposo me podrá quitar ese placer...- Dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras con remarcado deleite...

Hera despidió a sus guerreros con un violento ademán, los cuales no, tardaron, ni dudaron, en salir de allí, dejando a la hermosa diosa disfrutando de su próxima jugada... Se encaminó a su lecho de blancas y suaves sábanas para un merecido sueño reparador. Una mueca de placer se dibujó en su rostro anacarado. ¡¡ Tenía tantos planes y tan poco tiempo...!!. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando pesadamente, envolviéndola en un mundo de sopor que embriagó sus sentidos, mientras dejaba que su mente volase libremente por sus recuerdos...

-- Flasback--

Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría, cierto, pero también era una diosa **guerrera, **y estaba bien dispuesta a demostrarlo fuese quien fuese su adversario...

Una fulgurante bola de energía colisionó violentamente contra las paredes del Gran Templo, provocando que todo el perímetro se estremeciese peligrosamente. Las dos diosas se median con la mirada atentas a cualquier señal de debilidad por parte de la otra, pero ambas mujeres estaban demasiado **furiosas** como para dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dar ventaja a su enemiga. Atenea, vestida con su armadura y su égida, permanecía de pie frente a la hermosa esposa de Zeus, que al igual que su rival había convocado a su sagrada armadura, la cual se amoldaba a su delicada piel de alabastro como si del vestido de seda mas exquisito se tratase, mostrando un despliege de belleza sin parangón.

Shion contemplaba expectante la escena mientras lentamente, **muy** lentamente, demasiado para su gusto, sus sentidos regresaban a él, hecho que agradeció interiormente, pues no era difícil imaginarse el resultado del enfrentamiento entre ambas divinidades. Y no es que dudase de las capacidades de su diosa, pero no había que olvidar que Atenea seguía siendo a penas una niña, y la mujer frente a ella era conocida por su ferocidad, su ira y sobretodo por su rencor...

Hera concentró un curioso cosmos violáceo sobre la palma de su mano, mientras a su alrededor se iban congregando unas espectrales sombras rojizas. Shion trató de moverse ahora que sus sentidos se iban recuperando, pero una cosmos extraño, fuerte pero no amenazador, lo obligó a permanecer quieto. Con una velocidad vertiginosa la diosa invasora proyectó su mano hacia Atenea haciendo que su cosmos se precipitará contra ella con furia. La joven diosa se contorsionó con agilidad esquivando el ataque de energía, aunque Hera, previendo el movimiento había lanzado un segundo ataque que la diosa no pudo esquivar del todo golpeándola en el estómago, doblándose sobre sus rodillas adolorida por el impacto.

- Vaya, fijaos bien, si la niña consentida de Zeus se está inclinando ante mí¡ Ja, ja, ja!.- Se burló con malicia Hera, mientras volvía a lanzar un nuevo ataque, por lo que Atenea se vio obligada ha agacharse para conservar la cabeza en su lugar...

- ¡¡ **Nunca**!!. Eso no ocurrirá jamás Hera. Nunca me doblegaré ante ti.- Bramó furiosa Atenea ayudándose con su báculo para levantarse de nuevo.- Voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos los dioses que ya no soy la niña miedosa e inútil de hace dos años... Lucharé por mis caballeros, lucharé por los humanos... Me enfrentaré con quién haga falta, pero no volveré a dejar mi Santuario en manos de un Dios maligno.- Aseveró con contundencia haciendo clara referencia al amado hijo de Hera: Ares.

- Estoy deseando ver como lo intentas...- Siseó con inquina Hera.- ¡¡ _Peacock's Unfolding _(1)_!!.- _Una ráfaga de energía salió disparada con fuerza hacia la joven diosa, pero esta, con unos reflejos que sorprendieron a Shion, aferró su báculo desviando el ataque con él, y haciendo que de nuevo las paredes del recinto se quejasen ante el impacto de aquel golpe.

- ¡ Maldita!.- Gruñó Hera.

- Ya te he dicho que no me doblegaré ni ante ti ni ante nadie.- Atenea inició de pronto una danza, agitando con maestría su báculo frente a su enemiga al tiempo que una cálida luz se iba desprendiendo de ella. Shion, se quedó petrificado al ver a su joven diosa ejecutar aquellos movimientos¿ desde cuando Atenea se movía así?... Sin duda la diosa estaba preparándose para lanzar algún ataque pero... ¿ cual?, hasta donde él sabía, su bien amada divinidad no sabía **luchar**, o eso creía...

Atenea se encontraba en trance, su danza fue haciéndose más veloz y más ágil, mientras su cuerpo iba lanzando destellos cegadores. Hera observaba con aburrimiento la danza de su enemiga, dudaba que esa chiquilla reencarnada pudiese vencerla fuese cual fuese su técnica...

Súbitamente Atenea frenó sus movimientos en seco quedando frente a frente con su enemiga. Su báculo parecía vibrar con ansiedad.

- ¿ Tanto espectáculo para eso?.- Se burló Hera.

- ¡ _Final Capitulation _(2)!.- La voz de Atenea inundó el recinto con majestuosidad...

De pronto una colosal esfera energética, de un blanco tan puro como el marfil, se materializó en el espacio entre ambas divinidades. La diosa invasora miraba suspicaz aquella esfera amarfilada, sin lograr determinar que clase de ataque sería... Repentinamente, la esfera desapareció en un destello al tiempo que Hera se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, ya estaba cansada de perder el tiempo en aquel sucio templo. Su voz comenzó a resonar por la sala en una especie de canto invocatorio, pero este cesó cuando la diosa observó como una ligera sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de Atenea... ¡¡ Como se atrevía esa chiquilla a **burlarse** de ella!!. Aquello la terminó de desquiciar. Furiosa como nunca Hera reinició su canto, pero este no llego nunca a salir de sus labios, pues fue violentamente interrumpido por la fuerza descomunal de aquella esfera amarfilada que la acaba de golpear certeramente, desde atrás, logrando que la diosa cayese de bruces contra la superficie pulida del gran templo presa de unos fuertes y dolorosos espasmos, mientras la esfera aumentaba su tamaño amenazadoramente.

- Vaya, fijaos, si la celosa esposa de Zeus se está inclinando ante mí.- Digo Atenea a modo de burla, recalcando con saña cada una de las palabras, logrando que los dos presentes la mirasen de hito en hito ante aquella inesperada, y en opinión de Shion "_interesante_", actitud tan desafiante que mostraba...- No perdonaré fácilmente el daño que has infligido a mis fieles.- Sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor hacia la diosa caída.

El Patriarca sonrió con satisfacción, al menos podía estar seguro de que aunque el estuviese aún bajo el poder descomunal de quien quisiese que lo estaba reteniendo, su joven e inexperta diosa sabía defenderse bastante bien, hecho que le hizo plantearse seriamente hablar largo y tendido con ella... ¡¿ quién la había entrenado?!... No estaba muy seguro pero esa actitud tan desafiante le resultaba familiar... Además, también había comprobado, para su sorpresa, que no era bueno hacer enfadar a su diosa, pues... se volvía muy... "_humana_" cuando lo hacía...

- Pequeña bastarda¡ vas a lamentar haberme humillado de esta forma!.- Amenazó Hera enfurecida, mientras iba concentrándose en ella un colosal y abrumador cosmos.

- No seas insensata, si haces eso sólo lograrás herirte a ti misma.- Dijo Atenea, y tenía razón, cuanto más luchaba por escapar de su prisión más fuerza iba acumulando la esfera.- Ríndete y la energía desaparecerá.-

- ¡¡ Nunca!!.- Hera estaba fuera de control, su cosmos fue creciendo súbitamente, mientras su cuerpo era castigado sin descanso por las violentas sacudidas que le enviaba la esfera de Atenea.

- Insensata.- Fue todo lo que digo la diosa de la sabiduría antes de que la titánica explosión de energía que produjo su esfera al detonar con virulencia, logrando que toda la colina zodiacal se estremeciese...

-- Fin del Flasback--

El templo se encontraba inusualmente silencioso. Los largos y elaborados corredores de aquel majestuoso recinto se encontraban anegados por un completo, y casi espectral mutismo. Ni siquiera el siseo de una ligera brizna de aire se percibía de su interior... Era como si la propia estancia desprendiese una atmósfera tan pesada, que todo aquel que deseaba penetrar en ella se lo pensase dos veces antes de hacerlo... ¿ Tal vez los templos, que recorrían imponentes las infinitas escaleras zodiacales, eran capaces de mostrar el estado anímico de sus guardianes?...

- Al menos eso explicaría lo de la cuarta casa...- Pensó el joven rememorando la atípica, por no poder decirlo de otra forma, decoración ornamental de dicho templo.- Además, si las armaduras lo hacen¿ por que no así nuestras casas?...- El joven lemuriano tomó aire con cansancio. No era el momento más indicado para divagar a cerca del origen místico de su casa...

Un profundo y pausado suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Regresó preocupado la mirada hacia la puerta de caoba labrada que separaba aquella sala de la pequeña habitación oculta tras ella, esperando así oír al ocupante de su interior... Sabía que era inútil. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el incidente con las estirges, dos semanas en las que el Santuario lloró la gran perdida sufrida aquella noche aciaga..., pero el muchacho seguía allí, sumido en un sueño subconsciente naufragando a la deriva... No percibía **nada** de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ' Tranquilízate. Necesita descansar. En cuanto haya recuperado fuerzas se levantará por su propio pie.' - Volvió a recordarle por enésima vez Asdrúbal, que observaba el "ir y venir" de su guardián con la misma entereza con la que un general se enfrentaba a las tropas enemigas. Eran momentos como esos en los que la Armadura de Aries lamentaba su falta de movilidad independiente. ¡¡ Mu la estaba poniendo de los nervios con su **más** que demostrada preocupación por el muchacho!!... Y sí, efectivamente, la Armadura de Aries se llamaba **Asdrúbal**...

- ' Si sigues haciendo el surco del suelo más grande vas a terminar en China.' - Dijo con sorna. Mu se detuvo al segundo y miró irritado a su armadura, la cual, prudentemente, decidió cesar su charla. El lemuriano despegó su vista de ella fijándola sobre el suelo a sus pies...

- ' Pero ya han pasado dos semanas.' - Asdrúbal rezongó molesta en su pedestal. ¡ Ya volvía con su perorata!... ¿ Y qué si eran dos semanas o tres meses.? Ella era una armadura. No entendía de "tiempos".- Dos semanas en las que Kiki ha estado andando¡ no!, más bien corriendo, sobre la fina línea que separa la vida de la muerte... y aún no da señales de despertarse...- El lemuriano se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y posó su mano sobre el picaporte. Giró despacio la muñeca, intentando impedir que la puerta rechinase, colándose rápidamente en la habitación en penumbras. Allí, sobre un destartalado camastro que se veía ridículamente pequeño para su ocupante, hecho que hizo que Mu se cuestionase el conseguir otro un poco más grande, pudo distinguir una espesa mata de pelo rojo, que, al igual que el resto de la habitación, se veía enmarañado y deslucido, y el cual sobresalía por debajo de las cobijas. Se acercó despacio hasta el borde de la cama y deslizó las sábanas con cuidado para poder contemplar el rostro de su alumno... El joven guerrero apretó los puños furioso. Se sentía tan impotente, tan **inútil** al no poder ayudarle...

Kiki dormitaba en un sueño intranquilo. Era innecesario un examen más exhaustivo para captar las señales que delataban su agitamiento. Su frente estaba encharcada en sudor, su ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas, que solían estar coloreadas por un vivaz rosado, se veían pálidas y faltas de toda presencia de vida... Estaba lívido, y tiritando presa de las fiebres tan altas que lo habían estado acosando los últimos días. Mu sumergió una gasa en el pequeño barreño que había sobre la mesilla de noche y se la colocó en la frente a su discípulo. Este pareció agradecerlo relajando un poco el rostro.

- Es un muchacho fuerte. Se recuperará.- La voz llegó desde la puerta.- Aunque si lo sigues cuidando con tantos mimos y atenciones como hasta ahora, no se yo si este pequeño "**pillo**" querrá recuperarse.- Dijo con travesura. Mu se giró bruscamente al verse sorprendido por aquel intruso. Aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz tan armoniosa en sus dominios, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a su presencia. Siempre lo ponía nervioso. El lemuriano sonrió levemente, y, si no fuese por la máscara que cubría su rostro, hubiese jurado que la amazona correspondía a su sonrisa...

- Romina, gracias por venir todos los días a revisar el estado de Kiki. Espero no alterar mucho tu rutina diaria.- El joven se apartó del lecho para dejar trabajar a la joven amazona.- Se que tienes muchísimo trabajo en la enfermería...-

- No hay problema Mu. Estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro.- Dijo despreocupadamente la chica agitando ligeramente su larga y azulada cabellera que le caía hasta las rodillas.- Además¿ qué clase de Amazona Médico iba ha ser si no atendiese a todos mis pacientes?.- Bromeó la joven. Mu a penas pudo disimilar su abatimiento mientras observaba trabajar a la joven...

Romina, una joven que ingresó en el Santuario al mismo tiempo que el lemuriano, ostentaba la hermosa _Armadura de Serpens_(3). Una armadura que se caracterizaba por su intenso color rojo, el cual se acentuaba aún más debido a que la joven siempre vestía mayas negras debajo de ella. La armadura cubría a la perfección hombros, pecho y caderas, remarcando visiblemente la esbelta figura de la joven. Sus piernas estaban protegidas por unas altas botas que le cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo superior. Sus puños estaban enfundados por unos firmes guantes metálicos... Pero, aún con todo eso, lo que llamaba más la atención, era el magnífico látigo de cuero rojo que colgaba de su cintura y, su blanca máscara decorada con unas marcas rojas, que simulaban un antifaz que derramaba ríos de lágrimas, y que, según rumores, le había regalado uno de los muchachos dorados en su adolescencia...

La amazona miró ceñuda al joven a su lado y resopló con pesadez. Si todo seguía igual también tendría que atender al joven santo, aunque solo fuese por abatimiento anímico... ¡ Y ya tenía bastante con un centenar de heridos a quienes medicar!. Romina rezongó con hastió y se dispuso a examinar al pequeño lemuriano que yacía inconsciente en la cama...

* * *

Milo podría estar paseando tranquilamente por la playa, en opinión y muy acertada además, de Shaina, en busca de la mítica playa de arenas blancas a la que solían acudir en masa las amazonas, y cuya ubicación exacta era desconocida por todo varón del Santuario; ó podría estar charlando animadamente, según Marin "_ligando arduamente_", con alguna de las amazonas noveles que aún desconocían por entero la naturaleza libidinosa que precedía al joven santo, y que por ende, no huían de su campo visual con la misma rapidez con la que una liebre escapa de un lobo hambriento; ó podría por el contrarío, estar en su templo disfrutando de un reconfortante y relajante baño de hierbas... Sí, Milo podría estar haciendo todo eso, pero** no**, en su lugar, y muy a pesar suyo, se encontraba en medio de aquel barrizal cargado de moscas acosadoras, rastreando a su nueva, y muy pronto "_difunta_", alumna.

Sólo llevaba dos semanas de convivencia con ella, y ya había descontrolado por completo su vida... y no es que la niña no fuese espabilada, el problema estaba en que era ¡ **demasiado** espabilada!...

En sus primeros cinco días como aspirante "**oficial**" a la Armadura de Escorpio, ya había tenido algún que otro "roce" con varios santos... Lo cual dejaba a Milo en una posición un tanto delicada... La vena que palpitaba en la sien del Escorpio se ensanchó peligrosamente...

Aún recordaba como se había acercado a los bonsáis, que con tanto cariño cuidaba Dokho en su templo, y antes de que este pudiese hacer o decir nada, los dejó tan "pelados" que a duras penas llegaban a la definición de **tallos**... Milo no recordaba haber visto al venerable maestro proferir tal sarta de blasfemias en toda su vida. Aunque eso no fue nada en comparación con colarse en el jardín de los Saras Gemelos de Shaka y dejar suelto a un tejón, que vaya Atenea ha saber de donde sacó, que destrozó por completo el lugar, así como las posibilidades de Milo de salir ileso en su próximo entrenamiento con el virgoniano... Milo tomó aire con pesadez para calmarse.

Desde luego una cosa si tenía que admitir: Stacia estaba volviendo su vida más **emocionante**. Sobretodo por el hecho de que ahora tenía que dormir con un ojo abierto alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Máscara de la Muerte hacia su alumna, debido a que esta, en una de sus "_visitas formales_" como ella las llamaba, no tuvo mejor idea que colarse en el cuarto templo y robar la ropa interior de su guardián, tiñéndolas más tarde de un bonito color rosa chicle, que según la niña hacía juego con sus ojos. Trastada en la que además, el cerebro de la operación había sido el inquieto Ayame de Acuario, que rivalizaba con Stacia en "_gamberradas por minuto al cuadrado_", y el cual estaba provocando un gran dolor de cabeza, y una úlcera sangrante, a su maestro Camus, que se debatía entre meterlo en un ataúd de hielo, o congelarlo lentamente para luego romperlo en pedacitos muy pequeños...

- ¡¡ Críos!!.- Rezongó con hastío. ¡¿ Quién le mandaría a él hacerse cargo de una niña?!. El crujido de una rama al ser aplastada por un pie, le indicó que no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Instintivamente su cosmos se encendió.

- ¿ Ya has perdido a tu "_alumna_" Milo?.- Aquella pregunta, y sobretodo aquella voz, desconcertó por completo al dorado. Giró sobre sus pies, encontrándose a un joven santo de plata sentado sobre una amplia roca, en una posición de la cual Milo dudó de su comodidad, y que lo miraba iracundo, logrando que el peliazul se sintiese ligeramente incómodo, auque no le dio mayor relevancia. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando se encontraba con él.

- Veo que te encuentras bien, Xylon. Me alegro de verte.- Dijo Milo tratando de reducir el innato

sarcasmo que impregnaba a sus palabras siempre que hablaba con él.

- Déjate de falsedades Milo. Ambos sabemos que nunca nos hemos llevado bien...- Atajó con brusquedad el joven.

- Desde el día en que conseguimos nuestras armaduras querrás decir.- Corrigió el Escorpio.

- ¡¡ Me **robaste** mi armadura!!.- Gritó.- Esa armadura debería ser mía.- Afirmó.

- Xylon, ambos éramos postulantes al mismo ropaje. Sabíamos que únicamente uno de los dos podría llevarla...-

- Yo me esforcé más que tú por conseguirla. ¡Tu ingresaste más tarde en la orden!. Nunca debiste combatir por ella.- El santo de plata se había levantado de la roca donde reposaba y caminaba a zancadas por el barrizal.- ¡¡ Me robaste mi derecho a portar la Armadura de Escorpio!!.-

- ¡¡ No te robé nada!!.- Milo ya estaba cansado de oír las ridículas acusaciones del aquel santo.- Sabes tan bien como yo que fue el Maestro Aetos quien nos impuso combatir para obtener un ropaje. ¡¡**Y**!!.- Exclamó con contundencia antes de que el plateado lo volviese a interrumpir.- Sabes que es la armadura la que elige a su guardián, no al revés. La Armadura de Orión te eligió a ti, y la de Escorpio a mí. ¡ **Punto**!.- Aseveró con firmeza. Xylon no se molestó en ocultar la mueca de rabia que se reflejó en su semblante...

Milo y Xylon ya habían discutido eso mismo un centenar de veces desde que seis años atrás el peliazul obtuviese la armadura de _Aetos de Escorpio_, maestro, por aquel entonces, de ambos muchachos.

Aetos de Escorpio había sido un valeroso guerrero para la Orden Ateniense, pero por desgracia su sistema inmunológico sufría de graves carencias, lo que ocasionaba que con frecuencia cayese enfermo, motivo que le obligó a buscar un digno sucesor a su armadura. Así fue como encontró, con apenas cinco años, a Xylon, un muchacho fuerte como pocos, pero con un temperamento demasiado fogoso. Un año más tarde se le entregó en tutela a un nuevo discípulo, un pequeño de seis años de ojos avispados y pelo encrespado...

Como era de esperarse en niños de aquella edad, pronto Xylon y Milo se hicieron grandes amigos. Durante toda su infancia, y parte de su adolescencia, fueron el terror del Santuario. Allí a donde iban, las catástrofes iban detrás... Fueron buenos tiempos para ellos... Pero como todo en esta vida, el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, como bien demostrado quedó aquel dos de agosto durante la celebración de los "_Juegos Promacos (4)_", los juegos de combate por los cuales se otorgan los ropajes sagrados a los futuros santos. Los juegos en los que Milo de Escorpio sucedió en el puesto a su maestro, ganando su armadura, pero perdiendo a un amigo cegado por los celos...

Ambos chicos habían recordado con gran pesar los tiempo en los que aún se llamaban "_hermanos_". Milo sacudió con cansancio los hombros... ¿ De que le acusaba Xylon?, ¿de haber logrado portar la armadura por la cual se había entrenado hasta el agotamiento durante casi diez años para conseguirla?... Milo se volteó de nuevo dispuesto a continuar con su labor pero Xylon le salió al paso.

- No eres más que un ladrón.- Ladró el joven. Milo se cuestionaba seriamente el dejarlo como colador...- Me robaste mi armadura, y ahora también a mi alumna...- Aquello si logró bajar la guardia del escorpión... ¿ Stacia era la alumna de aquel que le acusaba de haber "_robado_" su armadura?.

Un largo suspiro salió de su garganta reseca... Sus próximos seis años iban ha ser muuuuy largos...

* * *

Shion se encontraba sentado en el trono patriarcal. Se le notaba inquieto y cansado. Con una mano se masajeaba la sien con desespero. Todo aquello le estaba produciendo un intenso dolor de cabeza que parecía divertirse torturándolo hasta el agotamiento... No le gustaba nada el informe que le había entregado hacía unos instantes el caballero. Examinó de nuevo aquellas hojas carcomidas como si las diez veces anteriores no hubiesen bastado. Cuanto más las leía menos entendía nada... Levantó la vista de los papeles, regresándola de nuevo al santo que permanecía arrodillado frente a él. El muchacho había hecho todo lo posible por localizar la litografía, pero, tal y como se imaginaba el patriarca, no obtuvo los resultados deseados. La litografía era un instrumento lemuriano, era la causante de la destrucción de **toda** una civilización, y un verdadero tabú tanto para los de su raza como para los dioses... Era muy probable que hubiese sido destruida hacía siglos... Y eso dejaba al Santuario en una precaria situación...

- Prrrr, prrrr.- El ronroneo de un gato a sus pies lo regreso a la realidad. Extendió la mano hacia el suelo cogiendo al pequeño animal y colocándolo sobre sus piernas. El gato se estiró con cansancio para después ovillarse en sus rodillas dispuesto a dormir...

- ¿ Y dices que esto es todo lo que pudiste rescatar antes del derrumbe?.-

- Bueno,... a decir verdad,... Yo... no los recuperé exactamente maestro. Se le quedaron pillados en las zarpas a la gata...- Shion acarició el lomo de la adormilada felina.

- En cualquier caso fue una suerte que así fuese.- Concluyó el patriarca.- No es que esclarezcan mucho el paradero de la litografía, pero al menos nos dan algunas pistas... o eso creo.- Shion pronunció aquellas últimas palabras en un quedo susurro...

- Maestro Shion... ¿ Sabe usted lo que pone en esas hojas?. Intenté leerlas. Pero sólo pude descifrar algunos párrafos. Desconocía por completo la escritura de algunos de los texto...- Dijo el geminiano.

- Es normal Kanon. El **Hermeticum **(5) es un libro que guarda celosamente los secretos de la alquimia.- Kanon escuchaba con atención mientras Shion tomaba aire para continuar.- " _Ora, lege, lege, lege, relege, labora et invenies_"(6).- Su voz resonó con potencia por todo el amplio salón.- Ese es uno de los principios de la alquimia hijo mío.- Aclaró explicativamente al sorprendido santo.- Antes de enzarzarte en un trabajo debes rezar a los dioses para que te ayuden en tu labor y te sean propicios, pero todo lo demás consiste principalmente en leer mucho para poder alcanzar la perfecta comprensión de los elementos que vas a moldear a tu gusto... Por ese motivo se creó el Hermeticum, para que los conocimientos alquimistas que se habían recopilado a lo largo de los siglos por cientos de los nuestros, no se perdiesen en el tiempo, pero para evitar que sus secretos fuesen usados erróneamente se escribió en varias lenguas: latín, griego, egipcio, sanscrito... y también, por supuesto, en lemuriano. De ese modo se aseguraba el contenido de sus textos, pues sólo un verdadero alquimista conoce todas esas lenguas...- Kanon comprendió en ese momento el por que fue incapaz de leer todos los textos de aquellas pocas hojas...

- Esto de aquí.- Shion señaló un párrafo escrito con tinta roja.- Es escritura lemuriana, pero incluso a mí me es difícil comprender todas las palabras...- El joven santo permanecía atento a la explicación del Sumo Sacerdote.- Además... hay un trozo del texto que parece estar escrito con alguna variante de lemuriano me es imposible leerlo incluso a mi...- El Sumo Sacerdote volvió ha analizar el párrafo con cansancio, y por segundos fue frunciendo el ceño...

Kanon seguía arrodillado observando al rejuvenecido patriarca, y cuyos hombros parecían soportar una enorme carga... Aunque claro¿ quién podía culparlo?. El Santuario, que a duras penas se había recuperado de la última Guerra Santa, había sido víctima de las iras de un nuevo dios, en este caso diosa, derrumbando de ese modo toda esperanza de retornar a la normalidad... y, para colmo de males, Atenea no parecía encontrarse bien, llevaba dos semanas recluida en sus aposentos y se negaba a salir. Sólo Shion había visto a la joven diosa desde que tuviese aquel enfrentamiento con Hera... Por que, aunque hubiera un gran secretismo en torno a aquel encontronazo con la diosa invasora, todo el Santuario sabía que su bien amada diosa había tenido algo más que palabras con Hera... Y, de nuevo, únicamente Shion conocía todos los detalles.

- Kanon, vete a descansar. Has hecho un agotador viaje y realmente te lo has ganado.- El Patriarca tomo aire.- Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.- El joven asintió con la cabeza levantándose casi por inercia y encaminándose con ligereza a la salida, perdiéndose rápidamente por los corredores del templo principal... Una vez a solas Shion se dejó llevar de nuevo por sus recuerdos...

-- Flasback--

Aquella explosión de energía, que había logrado sacudir con virulencia los cimientos del Gran Templo, se había desviado inexplicablemente de la trayectoria en el último segundo, pero aún así todo el lugar, templos, escaleras, colina¡** todo**!, había sufrido la colisión de un poder tan tremendo que el perímetro entero parecía que se derrumbaría inexorablemente. Shion buscó frenético a su joven diosa, encontrándola a escasos metros a su izquierda. Su corazón se agitó cuando vio que Atenea permanecía tendida en el suelo inmóvil, mientras las columnas a su alrededor amenazaban con caérsele encima. La energía que minutos antes le retenía había cesado, por lo que intentó llegar hasta la caída divinidad ¡ asegurarse de que estaba viva!, pero cuando apenas estuvo a unos metros de ella la onda expansiva de un cosmos que ardía con una intensidad asombrosa le obligó a refugiarse de nuevo contra el suelo. Aquella colosal explosión de energía le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, y más aún cuando creyó reconocer a su dueño...

- No... no puede ser... él...- Dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de converse de que el pequeño al que había reconocido como causante de aquella explosión, no podía tener tremendo poder... al menos aún no... De súbito la energía cesó tan rápido como había aparecido, y Shion pudo volver a incorporarse. Con paso ágil se aproximó hasta la caída Atenea, o al menos a donde él creía que estaba su diosa, pero ¡¡ cual fue su impresión al ver como Atenea, égida en mano, estaba de nuevo en pié haciendo frente a una intensa luz azulada que colmó el lugar!!.

- Esa testaruda Hera no se rinde fácilmente.- Comento frustrado y cansado de aquella situación. Se acercó a su joven señora dispuesto a defenderla de cualquier nuevo ataque. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Atenea que le sonrió con tristeza, clavando de nuevo la vista en algún punto frente a ella. El patriarca en un acto reflejo siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, encontrándose a pocos metros con Hera...

- Un segundo... Si Hera está allí... ¿ De quién es este cosmos que desprende esta luz...?.- Antes de que Atenea pudiese contestarle a esa pregunta, una repentina sacudida los obligó a todos a afianzar los pies al suelo para no caerse de nuevo. La intensidad de la azulada luz fue descendiendo, hasta que su pudo ir distinguiendo una forma antropomórfica surgir de ella. Con paso lento, demasiado para le gusto de los tres individuos presentes en la sala, la figura salió de la luz mostrándose en todo su esplendor...

- ¡¡ Hola!!.- Dijo alegremente como pasando por alto el estado tan lamentable del templo, señal inequívoca de la reciente lucha.- Traigo un mensajito.- Dijo con inocencia repasando la mirada a todos los presentes.

- ¿ Pero qué...?.- Shion fue interrumpido bruscamente por la voz autoritaria de Hera.

- ¡¡ Maldito bastardo!!. ¿ Como te atreves a intervenir?. Esta lucha no te concierne.- No había que ser un genio ara saber que Hera no estaba de buen humor. El aludido sólo sonrió con inocencia mirando de soslayo a Atenea.

- ¡¡ Hermes!!. Has sido tú quien ha desviado mi ataque ¿ verdad?. ¿ Por qué?.- Finalmente fue la diosa de la sabiduría la que hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba la mente. El dios mensajero, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que desmentía su fingido aire de inocencia, avanzó hasta el centro de la sala. Se giró hacia ellos y su semblante se tornó a una más serio y firme.

- Zeus en su magnánima sabiduría, me envía aquí con un mensaje para las dos diosas en disputa. Escuchad con atención mis palabras, pues son las que el gran Zeus, padre de dioses, os ofrece a vosotras.- Hermes habló con voz clara y autoritaria, imponiéndose incluso a la voluntad belicosa de Hera.- Gran diosa Hera y amada esposa, gran diosa Atenea y amada hija, prestad atención a mi mandato:

Las luchas entre nosotros los dioses, proceden de tiempos inmemoriales, siempre ha sido así, es nuestro destino y nuestra maldición...

Luchad entre vosotras bellas diosas, si así lo deseáis, servíos de los mortales como en tiempos antiguos hacíamos, pues el destino de un mortal al servicio de un dios no es más que el del continuo batallar,... pero... ¡¡ No oséis volver a valeros de las vidas inocentes de niños para vuestros propósitos!!. Los Campos Elísios están repletos de las almas de los pequeños que han sido sacrificados hoy aquí... Perséfone me reclama por vuestra falta de juicio. ¿ Acaso no sabéis que el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos se mantiene en un precario equilibrio, y que el más mínimo desbalance puede ocasionar la destrucción de ambos?... Las almas de los niños son la existencia más pura de la creación. La muerte injustificada de criaturas que apenas habían comenzado a vivir puede acarrear consecuencias catastróficas a la ecuanimidad de nuestros mundos... y tú, amada esposa, deberías saberlo...- Hera hizo un mohín de disgusto ante las palabras del dios mensajero.

- Dejaros de refriegas sin sentido y comenzad el verdadero combate si esa es vuestra decisión. Encontrad el objeto que tanto ansiáis y dar por finalizada esta lucha, pero, recordad que aquello que anheláis tanto poseer, es un objeto prohibido por las leyes divinas¡ mis **leyes**!.

La Litografía Lemuriana es un objeto demasiado peligroso para cualquier dios. Si decidís usarla, ni Hera ni Atenea saldrán indemnes ante tal quebranto. Seréis acusadas de traición y juzgadas ante un tribunal divino que decidirá vuestro destino. ¿ Estáis dispuestas a correr tal riesgo?.- Preguntó Hermes a las dos mujeres. Ambas divinidades tardaron unos minutos en responder, pero cuando lo hicieron, sus palabras fueron firmes y contundentes.

- No le temeré a mi marido ni a mi destino si con ello puedo lograr mis objetivos.- Dijo tajante y con un deje de furia la diosa protectora de la familia.

- Yo, Atenea, no deseo luchar, pero si es la única forma de proteger este mundo y a mis amados caballeros, estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea necesario. No me asusta el castigo, pues de todas formas mi destino se encuentra sellado desde hace mucho tiempo...- Hermes escuchó con atención a las dos diosas, analizando las palabras de ambas, antes de continuar con su mensaje.

- En ese caso Zeus tiene una cosa más que deciros bellas damas.- Añadió. Tomó aire con parsimonia y continuó:

- De esta guerra **ninguna** de las dos no saldrá victoriosa. Recordad mis palabras.- Hera hizo un ademán de desdén ante las últimas palabras del joven dios, quién, con una rapidez de la cual sólo él, el dios mensajero, podía hacer gala, se acercó hasta la esposa de Dios Supremo.- Una última cosa antes de márchame ¡ oh, hermosa Hera!. Tengo aquí un obsequio para ti con el que la bella Afrodita quiere ofrendarte.- Antes de que Hera pudiese decir nada Hermes sacó de un pequeño saco de fieltro rosa una luminosa esfera escarlata, que en cuanto rozó la mano de la recelosa Hera atrapó a esta en una férrea burbuja de energía desapareciendo con rapidez, llevándose consigo a la diosa que bramaba encolerizada ante tal treta.

- Maldito Hermes. Vas a pagar por esto.-

- No te pongas así que te vas ha arrugar mujer.- Dijo socarrón el jovial dios.- Además, te he hecho un favor, ninguno de tus aliados sigue en pié después de la explosión que ha habido en el exterior.- Añadió con un coqueto guiño de ojos mientras la diosa era arrastrada por la burbuja de energía. Atenea y Shion, que aún no salían de su estupor inicial por el mensaje divino, quedaron mirando al travieso dios que sonreía satisfecho ante sus actos.

- ¡ Ey, no me miréis así!. No ha sido idea mía... por raro que eso pueda parecer.- Dijo tratando de defenderse. Atenea lo miró con más curiosidad aún... A la vista de que esta no iba a borrar esa mirada inquisidora de su rostro a menos que obtuviese respuestas, Hermes decidió continuar.

- Bueno verás, hermanita, por lo visto nuestra querida "tía Afrodita", guarda muy buenos recuerdos de cierto encuentro **nocturno **con uno de tus _lemurianos_... Eh... según parece debían ser tan buenos recuerdos, que decidió ayudarle un poco.- La joven diosa casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión girando el cuello tan bruscamente hacia Shion, que este creyó que se lo había partido. El patriarca se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

- Bueno, ahora hablemos de cosas más serias hermana. Debes saber que su luchas en las actuales condiciones contra Hera nunca vencerás.- Aquel comentario hizo que Atenea regresase a la realidad que la acosaba en aquel instante.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso?.-

- De momento te has podido librar de Hera, por la intervención de otros dioses, pero la próxima vez estarás sola, y debes prepararte en consecuencia. Nuestro padre te ama, al igual que ama a los humanos, pero no podrá intervenir mucho más.- Tomó aire y continuó.- ¿ Sabes que hubiese pasado si no llego a desviar tu ataque?.- La joven diosa escuchaba atenta cada palabra que el dios pronunciaba.- Que Hera te hubiese lanzado tal contraataque que ahora tu amado Santuario, así como los humanos aquí reunidos, serían pasto de las cenizas ¿ y sabes por qué?. Por que ella a diferencia de ti, que estás reencarnada en un cuerpo humano, posee su verdadero aspecto, lo que hace que sus poderes no estén ligados a los límites humanos. Debes encontrar una forma de superar sus poderes y sellarla por una buena temporada.- Atenea analizaba todo con calma...

- Esto... no es que no te agradezca que me hayas ayudado, pero... Hermes... ¿ Por qué me cuentas todo esto?. Creía que si usaba la litografía sería acusada de traidora...-

- Bueno, digamos que a nadie en el Olimpo le haría gracia que ganase Hera en este conflicto, pues eso significaría que Ares volvería a reinar sobre los humanos, y entonces, ¿ quién quedaría para orar al resto de dioses...?.-

- Comprendo.- Afirmó la diosa asintiendo con la cabeza.- De esta batalla depende también el futuro de vuestros fieles...-

- Así es.- Dijo tajante el hermoso dios.- Pero aún con todo eso, ten presente que esta es una guerra entre dos diosas. El resto del elenco olímpico sólo intervendrá cuando ellos crean debido, y no siempre del mismo lado. Recuerda que los dioses somos ante todo **caprichosos**...- Advirtió mientras su cuerpo se iba difuminando en una luz azulada...

- Ten cuidado hermanita...-

- Gracias por todo... hermano.-

- ...¡¡ Aaaah!! y perdona por retener tus movimientos, lemuriano.- Añadió mirando de soslayo a Shion.

Hermes desapareció del templo tan rápido como había llegado, dejando solos a diosa y guerrero.

- Parece que debemos encontrar esa litografía lo antes posible mi señora, aunque no me agrada el resultado que obtendremos si lo hacemos...- Habló por fin el rejuvenecido Patriarca, el cual creyó prudente mantenerse al margen durante la conversación de las divinidades.

- Lo se mi fiel Patriarca, pero me temo que es mejor que la encontremos nosotros antes que Hera y sus lacayos...- Comentó la joven con aire ausente.

- ¿ Preocupada?.-

- ... Si..., aunque... en estos momentos hay otra cosa que perturba más mi mente...- El Sumo Sacerdote la miró sin comprender. Atenea se giró hacia él en actitud juguetona y añadió:

- Me parece que aquí hay cierto lemuriano que me debe alguna explicación a cerca de Afrodita...- Un brillo travieso en sus ojos le confirmó a Shion que aquella discusión sólo acababa de empezar.

- Mi señora, usted es muy joven, y yo muy mayor, deberíamos descansar. Ha sido una larga noche.- Y diciendo esto se adentró en los oscuros pasillos del recinto.

- Viejo **zorro**...- Atenea se marchó siguiendo de cerca a su Patriarca. ¡¡ No se rendiría tan fácilmente!!.

-- Fin del Flasback--

Caminaba con paso calmo disfrutando de las muchas sensaciones que le otorgaba el estar vivo. Él, mas que ningún otro en la orden, comprendía el privilegio que eso suponía... La suave brisa meciendo sus cabellos, la arena bajo sus pies descalzos, el olor a salitre del mar embravecido, los cálidos rayos del sol golpeando en sus mejillas... Cerró los ojos dejando que todo aquello envolviese su cuerpo en un mar de sensaciones que nunca creyó volver a sentir. Después de quince años de ausencia nada parecía haber cambiado en el Santuario.. Regresó la vista atrás examinando cada detalle que esa vista le ofrendaba: la majestuosidad de la Colina Zodiacal, custodiada por una hilera de templos que se alzaban desafiantes ante cualquier enemigo, el olor entremezclado a sudor y sangre en el cargado ambiente del Coliseo, el bullicio de los más pequeños que jugaban inocentemente mientras las heridas de la reciente batalla se borraban de sus mentes. Inspiró con profundidad y continuó si marcha por la playa. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un joven santo de bronce que estaba apostado sobre un saliente del acantilado, vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso...

Nada había cambiado en su ausencia... Una triste sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

- Bueno en realidad si lo ha hecho.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Cuando me marché de aquí, lo hice como un traidor, odiado y repudiado todos, ahora, después de quince años, he regresado como "_el que salvó a la diosa_"... Aunque me temo que eso no a curado las perdidas sufridas...-

**Sí**, no había duda, el Santuario había **cambiado**. Nunca en toda su coexistencia en aquel lugar había visto la ciudad tan "apagada y triste". Incluso las risas de los niños sonaban luctuosas. Aioros de Sagitario caminaba pensativo invadido por todos estas cosas. De súbito el grito de una amazona le devolvió a la realidad. Clavó la vista al frente y observó la escena que se desarrollaba allí.

Un par de amazonas, que Aiolos pudo reconocer como una maestra y su discípula, se entrenaban allí. La mayor, una amazona de pelo plateado que Aiolos creía conocer, aleccionaba a la más joven a cerca de como debía controlar su cosmos adecuadamente dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrase. Los recuerdos de como el mismo había vivido aquella situación con su hermano le hizo sonreír. Al fin y al cabo si que había cosas que no habían cambiado.

- Himeko tienes que concentrarte. Si no pones toda tu atención en el enemigo te vencerán fácilmente.- Dijo con calma la amazona de pelo plateado. Aiolos arrugó el ceño intrigado, aquella voz y aquel pelo le sonaban de algo... Miró con más detenimiento a la amazona. Sus movimientos también le resultaban familiares... Se giró hacia la aprendiza, que en ese momento trataba de ejecutar una patada alta, y curiosamente también le recordó a alguien, aunque eso le parecía imposible pues la chica debía ser a penas un bebe cuando el se fue del Santuario... Pero había algo en ella... Aiolos la examinó con más detalle.

La joven postulante llevaba su larga cabellera violácea recogida en una coleta baja, una máscara plateada sin ningún tipo de decoración cubría su rostro, llevaba unas mayas cortas negras que se ajustaban a su silueta. Una camiseta de tirantes roja, sobre otra camiseta ajustada de media manga blanca, vestían su tronco. Sus piernas sólo estaban cubiertas por unos calentadores blancos hasta la rodilla, y debajo de estos se apreciaban unas botas de cuero negro. El santo no terminaba de comprender que, pero algo le decía que conocía a esa joven...

- ¡¡ Himeko presta atención!!.- Volvió a exigir la amazona más veterana. Su albina melena ondeó agitada por el viento... ¡¡ Un momento¿ Como no se dio cuenta antes?. Aioros estuvo a punto de golpearse mentalmente por si despiste, La amazona de melena plateada era Ylianna de Erídano.

- Vaya no sabía que Ylianna tuviese una alumna.- Dijo Aiolos.- ¿ Y por qué se entrenan en un lugar tan apartado pudiendo usar el Coliseo o el Recinto de las Amazonas?.- El Santo de Sagitario nunca entendería la lógica femenina. Se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo. Al fin y al cabo ¿ quien era él para decir donde debían entrenarse?, aunque aquella aprendiza de pelo violáceo le había **intrigado**...

* * *

_¿ Dos días, tres semanas, un mes?... Las pesadillas me habían estado atormentando todo ese tiempo... Aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cuanto llevaba en aquel camastro incómodo que terminaría por lesionarme la espalda, aunque de lo que si estaba seguro era de que seguía vivo, o al menos tan vivo como para sentir la presencia de mi maestro y amigos a mi alrededor. Y digo sentir, pues mis ojos se negaban abrirse. Me asustaba a lo que me podría enfrentar si lo hacía, me asustaba tener que levantarme y saber que decenas de mis compañeros, de mis amigos, habían muerto... y yo sólo pude ver como la vida de uno de ellos se perdía en mis brazos. Yo había dejado morir a Achille... Yo, que aspiraba ser el guardián de una diosa, no había podido salvar a un compañero herido... Las pesadillas me atormentaban noche tras noche obligándome a recordar sus últimos momentos una y otra vez, obligándome ha ver la realidad... _

_Yo nunca sería un buen caballero... No lo merecía..._

* * *

Se agitó en la cama incómodo. Llevaba tanto tiempo postrado allí que su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse. Un tímido rayo de Sol se coló entre las cortinas de su habitación. Trató de girarse, de ocultarse de aquella insistente y molesta centella, pero algo sobre él se lo impidió. Molesto y cansado abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía los parpados tan pesado que llegó a pensar que jamás podría abrirlos de nuevo. Cuando después de un tortuoso combate entre él y sus ojos, logró hacerlo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como un par de ojos grandes, brillantes, ambarinos, y felinos, le observaban con atención cómodamente tumbados sobre su pecho. Kiki alzó uno de sus lunares inquisidoramente. El felino pareció comprender y ronroneó cariñosamente al lemuriano.

- ¿ Pero qué...?. ¿ Desde cuando tenemos gato?...- Se preguntó el chico mientras colocaba a la gata en sus brazos y se levantaba precariamente... Sus piernas se doblaron dolorosamente al momento de tocar el suelo. Había estado tanto tiempo postrado en cama, que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostener su propio peso. La gata bufó incómoda cuando el chico aumentó la presión del abrazo inconscientemente. Lamentablemente para el pequeño, al hacerlo notó dos fuertes pinchazos en su brazos. Examinó la zona localizando al instante el porque de aquel dolor: sus muñecas se encontraban perfectamente vendadas y manchadas por unas intensas marcas rojas alrededor. Un lánguido suspiro se escapó de sus labios... La gata volvió a bufar molesta...

- Lo siento gatita. No era mi intención hacerte daño.- Se disculpó el joven lemuriano acariciando el lomo de la felina, que ronroneaba placidamente debido a las atenciones que le profesaba el niño.

Al comprobar que en su estado no iba a llegar muy lejos regreso de nuevo al refugio de sus cobijas.

Mientras estuvo inconsciente, Kiki creyó que todo sería una pesadilla, que abriría lo ojos y nada habría ocurrido..., pero el verse las muñecas vendadas y manchadas de su propia sangre, le hizo recordar el momento en el que él mismo se las cortó en un intento desesperado, y casi suicida, de intentar revivir a Achille... Sí, desgraciadamente si había ocurrido...

- ¡¡ Kiki!!.- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas pillándolo totalmente desprevenido.- Estás despierto.- Añadió abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿ Pero quién...?... ¡¡ Adara!!.- Dijo Kiki sorprendido logrando soltarse del férreo abrazo al que a la amazona le estaba sometiendo. Se giró con dificultad encontrándose justo en frente de la pelirrosada niña.- ¿ Qué haces tú aquí?.- Preguntó intrigado el lemuriano.

- Esto... pues... yo...- La pequeña se sobaba con nerviosismo las manos.- Yo sólo... quería ver como estabas.- Comentó la niña en un susurró imperceptible, que difícilmente captaron los oídos de Kiki. Este ladeó la cabeza confundido.- Te he estado... vi... visitando todas las mañanas.- La timidez Adara cada vez se hacía más evidente para el joven lemuriano...

- P... pero tu maestro me daba permiso. Nunca me colaba...- Dijo levemente sonrojada bajo la máscara.

- Aaaa...¿ Como qué "_todas las mañanas_"?.- Preguntó Kiki curioso alzando sus lunares.

Mientras había estado convaleciente había notado la constante fluctuación del cosmos de su maestro ir y venir por la habitación, pero nunca la sintió a ella, aunque eso se podía deber a la desbordante timidez de la amazona, que ponía gran empeño en pasar desapercibida por todo el mundo, lográndolo, de hecho, con una efectividad pasmosa, lo cual dificultaba el localizarla incluso estando despierto y con los sentidos al máximo, motivo que le había causado más de un problema con su maestra cuando iba en su busca, pues Adara era propensa a desaparecer misteriosamente, y como su cosmos reflejaba asombrosamente su personalidad tímida, era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza localizarla...

- Bueno ¿ y que es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó arisco el lemuriano.

- S... sólo quería comprobar que estabas b.. bien.- La niña se veía cada vez más nerviosa.- Estás en este estado por que in... intentaste salvar a mi hermano.-

- No necesito tu compasión.- Kiki se notaba molesto.

- No es compasión, es sólo que... tú... A pesar de las cosas horribles que mi hermano te decía, tú hiciste lo imposible por salvarlo.- Adara fue bajando el tono de voz con cada palabra.- Solo quería agradecértelo.-

- ¿ Agradecerme?.- Preguntó con sorna.- ¿ El qué?, ¿ el qué tu hermano este **muerto**?.-

- Pero...-

- ¡ Es qué no te das cuenta!. ¡¡ Yo le condené!!.- Los ojos cobalto del pequeño fueron tomando un color cristalino debido a las lágrimas.- Fue mi culpa... Primero le condené para después verle morir en mis brazos.-

- Eso no es cierto. No podías saber que nos iban a atacar Kiki. Fue el destino.-

- ¡¡ Yo le odiaba!!. Aquel día, cuando peleamos por la mañana, yo... por un momento deseé verle muerto... ¡¡ Igual que con el maestro!!.- Para Kiki ya era imposible detener el caudal de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.- Después de aquello ¡¡ ambos terminaron muertos!!. ¡¡ Yo los maté!!.- El lemuriano lloraba descontrolado abrazado a la pequeña gata que maullaba.- Yo los maté... yo los maté... Fue culpa mía...- Sus mejillas se veían mojadas por las lágrimas.

- K... Kiki eso no... no es cierto. Tú eres muy bueno... Si... siempre te veo ayudar a los demás, aunque estos nunca te lo agradezcan y te rechacen.- Adara miraba a través de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación.- Se que jamás desearías la muerte de nadie... No eres así...-

- ¡¿ Y tú que sabes?!. No me conoces. No sabes nada de mí. ¡¡ **Márchate**, déjame solo!!.-

Adara salió corriendo hacia la puerta presa del llanto, pero antes de llegar ha atravesarla, se giró hacia el joven lemuriano que mantenía la vista fija en la colcha del camastro, diciendo con voz clara y contundente:

- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Kiki, o al menos creía conocerte.- Dijo la niña.- Te he observado desde que llegué a este lugar, por que a pesar de todo el daño que te han hecho en este Santuario nunca te has rendido. Siempre seguías hacia delante, y por eso mismo siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir. Yo quería ser como tú.- El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante esto.- Fuerte y constante.- Adara tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó.- Por eso me cuesta creer que te hayas vuelto tan cobarde.- Dijo furiosa.

- ¿ Co... cobarde?.-

- ¡ Sí, **cobarde**!.- Recalcó la pelirrosada.- Eres un cobarde, porque en lugar de enfrentarte a la realidad, te decantaste por el camino fácil: culparte por todo. Tienes que levantarte y continuar con tu vida.- Kiki escuchaba petrificado.- Estás estancado en el pasado , culpándote por algo que no se puede cambiar.- Las lágrimas de la niña comenzaron a resbalar tras su máscara.- No eres el único que ha perdido a un ser querido, Kiki. Yo perdí a mi hermano hace dos semanas, y a diferencia de ti, a mi nadie me lo devolverá.- El lemuriano alzó la vista conmocionado mientras la joven amazona tomaba aire para calmarse.- Tu no eres así Kiki... solo que necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde...-

Dicho esto la joven amazona se marchó de allí dejando a un muy aturdido lemuriano...

* * *

_¿ Qué fue lo que me impulsó a decir todo aquello?... No lo se... Tal vez fuese el sentimiento de culpa que me atormentaba por las muertes de Achille y de mi maestro, tal vez mi incapacidad para afrontar la realidad con la misma entereza con que lo hacía esa amazona, o tal vez, como bien me había recalcado Adara, fue mi propia cobardía la que me impulsó a esa situación... Ella tenía razón no era más que un cobarde. Un cobarde que se había refugiado en su propio dolor negándose a ver lo que tenía al rededor... Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Las mismas lágrimas que debí haber derramado en su momento por la pérdida de mi maestro. Las lágrimas que me hubiesen permitido cerrar esa dolorosa herida y continuar hacia delante..._

* * *

- ' Bueno al menos ya sabemos que le ocurría a tu discípulo... Se culpa por tu muerte...' - Se oyó decir a una voz que se comunicaba cósmicamente con su dueño.

- ' Eso parece Asdrúbal... eso parece...'-. Contestó el santo recordando la desafortunada conversación que mantuvo con su alumno horas antes de que se desencadenase la Guerra Santa. Mu respiró aliviado, al menos el niño se había despertado, y además ahora ya sabía el por que de su comportamiento... Con paso decidido se dirigió a la habitación, de momento el Hermeticum y la litografía podían esperar...

* * *

**Continuará**...

**(1) Peacock's Unfolding: **: Revelación del Pavo Real

**(2) Final Caitulation: **Capitulación Final.

**(3) Amazona de Serpens: **La constelación de Serpens está dividida en 2 partes, una a la izquierda de Ophiuchus ( la armaura de Shaina), y llamada Serpens Cauda (La cola de la Serpiente), y la otra a la derecha de Ophiuchus, llamada Serpens Caput (la cabeza de la Serpiente). Es rica en objetos de cielo profundo, teniendo dos objetos en el catálogo Messier.

**Mitología: **Es la serpiente de Asclepio, dios de la medicina al que se le representa acompañado de ella. La renovación periódica de la piel ha convertido a la serpiente en un símbolo de salud y medicina, como se muestra en la vara de Asclepio y en los símbolos de la farmacia, de ahí que haya puesto a esta amazona como la médico del Santuario.

**(4) Juegos Promacos: **Este nombre hace referencia a **Atenea Promacos**, una estatua de bronce realizada por Fidias en la Acrópolis de Atenas, y en donde Promacos significa _que combate en primera linea de batalla_, de ahí que los "_Juegos Promacos_" sean juegos de combate.

**(5) Hermeticum: **Ya mencioné este libro en el capítulo 8. El Hermeticum ó Hermética son unos escritos que se atribuyen a Hermes Trimegisto, y que contiene los principios de la filosofía, religión, astrología y **alquímia**.

**(6) Ora, lege, lege, lege, relege, labora et invenies: **Frase en latín, significa: Reza, lee, lee, lee y relee, trabaja y hallarás. Es una frase que se aplica a la alquímia.

**N/A: **Bueno os dijo desde ya, que este capítulo no me gusta nada, pero me temo que fue lo mejor que pude escribir... Además bien pensado, era hora de que se empezasen a esclarecer algunas cosas y a que nuestros santos tuviesen un poco de descanso ¿ no?. Además así me ha dado opción a introducir nuevos personajes. Lo se, es una escusa malísima, pero no se que decir para disculparme por este capítulo... Se me ha hecho muy "raro", no se como explicarlo…

Opiniones, amenazas, sugerencias... pues ya sabéis un review que es la mejor recompensa para un escritor, en mi caso escritora, aficionado. Nos leemos!!


	12. Omake 1: Un Pueblo Maldito

Esta vez he actualizado mucho antes de lo esperado, aunque no es exactamente un capítulo, es un omake relacionado directamente con el fic, de bastante importancia además, pero que sucede en una línea temporal distinta. Como podréis comprobar también es bastante más corto que mis últimos capítulos, espero que no os importe... ¡¡ Ha ver si os gusta!!

**Ale-chan:** ¡¡ Gracias por tu apoyo!!. En cuanto a lo del manga supongo que abra que dejarlo pasar XD jajaja.

¡¡ Y siiiii!!. Atenea tiene mucho carácter, ya iba siendo hora de que se afilase las uñas...

**Elena:** Tienes razón con lo de Atenea, hay que pensar que la han criado como una niña pija, que lástima...

Si tienes razón Ayame necesita una valeriana con urgencia es un peligro XD.

En cuanto a lo de la gata... pues como que muy desencaminada no vas, pero todo se verá...

Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la historia original, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueishia

**Omake 1: Un Pueblo Maldito.**

* * *

Año 1731, plena Edad Moderna, época de revoluciones y de cambios, de transiciones, de guerras y tratados, eran tiempos difíciles para todo el mundo, y el Santuario no era distinto al resto, pues en aquellos momentos era presa de una gran agitación. Hacía menos de una semana que su amada divinidad había decidido reencarnarse de nuevo, por lo que sus fieles caballeros estaban como locos buscándola por todos los rincones de Grecia, pues, como todas las reencarnaciones pasadas de Atenea, esta nunca nacía en el seno del Santuario, hecho por el cual sus santos estaban en la obligación de localizarla para prepararla adecuadamente para sus deberes como diosa...

Ese era el motivo de tanta perturbación en la Ciudad Sagrada, aunque para los más pequeños este acontecimiento más que molestarles les beneficiaba, pues, debido a que sus maestros se veían obligados a buscar a la Infanta Atenea, el Patriarca les había dado el día libre, cosa que aunque a muchos maestros no les agradó, pues según ellos esos pequeños monstruos ya eran suficientemente haraganes como para recompensarles por serlo, a los niños les encantó. De hecho, muchos de ellos aprovecharon para poner sus tareas al día, otros en cambio prefirieron descansar de los agotadores entrenamientos diarios. No obstante, la mayoría habían preferido hacer lo que su edad les demandaba con tanta urgencia: **Jugar**.

Al estar bajo las estrictas leyes del Santuario muy pocas veces tenían oportunidad de disfrutar de un merecido recreo, por lo que los futuros Santos de Atenea no perdían la oportunidad cuando se les presentaba.

Desde el linde del bosque que limitaba con la ciudad, llegaba la algarabía que los más pequeños provocaban con sus juegos. En aquel momento no importaba que fuesen aspirantes a bronce, plata u oro, todos jugaban sin distinción de rangos... Pero si alguien se fijase con atención, no tardaría en echar en falta a un joven aprendiz de pelo verdoso que observaba desde la distancia los juegos de sus compañeros...

El pequeño de a penas seis años no era otro más que el joven postulante Shion de Aries, y no es que no desase ir con sus compañeros, pero muy a su pesar sabía demasiado bien que muy pocos aceptarían jugar con él, ya que si bien el Santuario era regido bajo las leyes de una diosa pacifista que profesaba la tolerancia, la realidad del lugar era muy distinta, y no todos sus habitantes compartían sus mismos ideales con respecto a ciertas razas, entre ellas la lemuriana.

Sin muchos miramientos Shion regresó a la protección que le brindaba su templo. Con paso rápido

entró a la pequeña biblioteca que el primer templo poseía, toda llena de ejemplares que de una u otra forma estaban vinculados a los lemurianos. Había estado allí más de dos horas buscado algún libro que le pudiese esclarecer en algo el misterio de sus orígenes. Se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella con pesadez cogiendo de nuevo el ejemplar de "_Historia de Lemuria: Un Pueblo Maldito_", el cual había logrado rescatar de uno de los estantes más escondidos de la destartalada biblioteca, y volvió a repasarlo en busca de alguna pista que se le hubiese escapado. Shion frunció el ceño con frustración.

- ¿ Otra vez en busca de respuestas?. Me temo que lo que buscas no lo hallarás en libros o papiros, mi joven alumno. - Shion se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su maestro.

Zenón era un lemuriano que llevaba sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de haber sido durante más de noventa años un fiel servidor de Atenea, lo cual, como era propio de su raza, no desmerecía su aspecto, pues este lucía como el de un lustroso muchacho de a penas veinte años.

- Maestro Zenón. ¿ Por qué la gente nos desprecia tanto?. Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada malo. Siempre que paso cerca me miran con odio...-. En la redondeada cara del pequeño Shion se podía distinguir un gran puchero.

- Verás mi joven alumno. Debes comprender que los humanos son una raza que nace predispuesta para el odio y el recelo. Temen todo aquello que esta fuera de su compresión, y ese temor los induce al odio. Nosotros, por las características de nuestra raza, gozamos de una juventud y longevidad que los humanos han perseguido desde tiempos antiguos.- Zenón caminó hasta situarse delante de su pupilo y le revolvió el pelo con la mano.- Y eso es algo que esta fuera de su comprensión, de ahí el odio y recelo que recibimos de ellos. Además hay que añadir que el nuestro es un pueblo maldecido por designios divinos, y este es nuestro castigo...-

- ¿ Por eso se meten conmigo, Maestro?. No lo entiendo... ¿ Por qué?...-

- Presta atención pequeño, pues ya va siendo hora de que conozcas la trágica verdad que rodea a nuestra gente. - Shion escuchaba atento las palabras de su maestro.- Esta historia que voy a contarte se ha transmitido de generación en generación, de padre a hijo, de maestro a alumno. Mi maestro me la contó a mi, yo te la voy a contar a ti, como de igual modo tu se la contarás a tu alumno en el futuro...- Zenón se sentó en una almohadillada silla y tomó aire.- Nosotros Shion, somos el último vestigio de una antigua civilización, más antigua incluso que los egipcios, y más avanzada tecnológica y científicamente que las civilizaciones modernas. Nuestro continente abarcaba casi todo el océano pacífico, pero ahora todo lo que queda de aquella época remota son las pocas islas de la polinesia...

Verás pequeño, hace eónes hubo una época en la que la tierra se encontraba invadida por todo tipo de criaturas místicas que causaban el terror allí donde sus pies pisaban. Una época de terror, caos y ocultismo en la que los dioses andaban por nuestras tierras haciendo todo aquello que se les antojase sin tener en cuanta las vidas de los mortales que los veneraban.

Los dioses abusaban de su poder logrando que la vida de los mortales fuese cruel e insustancial, no había nada que los mortales pudiesen hacer para librarse de semejante castigo...- El Santo de Aries se estiró con cansancio en la silla.-

- ¿ Qué pasó después Maestro?.- El joven peliverde estaba intrigado, pues aún no comprendía que tenía que ver todo eso con su pueblo.

- Bueno... como ya te he contado no se podía hacer nada para librarse del yugo divino... ó ¿ tal vez sí...?. Los lemurianos, por aquel entonces mucho más avanzados que sus incivilizados contemporáneos neandertales, hartos de verse sometidos a los abusos y caprichos de los dioses, idearon una forma para sellar sus poderes, así como su divinidad, durante más de quinientos años, un corto plazo para un alma inmortal como la de los dioses, pero un largo tiempo para los simples mortales.

Los Antiguos Lemurianos crearon una sublime reliquia de adamantio(1) a base de magia y alquimia, un milagro de la más avanzada ciencia de nuestra raza: La **Litografía Sagrada**.

Hasta la fecha es la mayor obra lemuriana, y también su mayor desgracia...

Ya puedes suponer que cuando los dioses supieron de la existencia de este objeto y de las intenciones de sus creadores no tardaron en exigir su pronta destrucción. Pero los lemurianos, demasiado obsesionados por el inmenso poder que habían creado, se negaron ha hacerlo. En aquel momento únicamente veían que su obra era de una magnificencia tal que no podía perderse en los albores del tiempo... Aquella decisión sentenció a nuestra raza...

La tragedia llegó de noche, tan rápida y mortal, que muy pocos de nosotros pudieron salvarse... Nuestras civilización, la civilización más antigua y avanzada del mundo, un pueblo de casi sesenta mil habitantes, fue masacrado por la ira de los dioses. Nuestra amada tierra se sacudía con violencia mientras era tragada cruelmente por las voraces aguas, perdiéndose para siempre en las profundidades oceánicas... En una sola noche todo nuestro mundo fue destruido...

En aquel dantesco cataclismo participaron todos los dioses de la creación. Pusieron todo su esfuerzo y energía en erradicarnos de la faz de la tierra. Los pocos lemurianos que sobrevivieron al desastre se vieron obligados a vivir como parias, con el acechante temor día a día de ser descubiertos y aniquilados...- Zenón se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de su alumno.

- ¿ Maestro si todos los dioses deseaban vernos eliminados, como es que ahora protegemos a una diosa?.- El santo sonrió. Ya se imaginaba que esa historia le haría cuestionarse su labor como Santo de Atenea.

- Verás Shion, tiempo después de aquella catástrofe, sólo una diosa, de entre todos los que participaron en nuestro exterminio, se apiado de nuestro cruel destino... **Atenea**.

Ella nos concedió el perdón... pero, como era de esperarse, exigió la destrucción de la litografía. En aquel momento hubo algunas fisuras entre los nuestros, unos a favor y otros en contra. Pero por una vez en mucho tiempo la sensatez habló, y la mayoría votó por su destrucción, la litografía ya había causado demasiadas muertes y nuestra gente ya estaba cansada de vivir como ratas hambrientas.

Se usaron cientos de formulas y artefactos, pero la litografía era un objeto demasiado poderoso como para ser destruido con los escasos recursos de los que disponía nuestro pueblo tras la tragedia de Lemuria.

Fue ese motivo el que obligó a Atenea a tomar una decisión. El de por sí reducido contingente lemuriano se dividió en dos grupos, unos se mantendrían como eternos guardianes de los ideales de Atenea, creando además las ochenta y ocho armaduras que más tarde dieron vida a la Orden Ateniense, mientras los otros marcharían lejos de las tierras protegidas por la diosa custodiando la litografía, una decisión muy acertada de Atenea por cierto, pues si no lo hubiese hecho el resto de dioses no hubiesen tardado en atacarla por poseer un arma tan peligrosa para ellos...

Atenea en agradecimiento al servicio de los lemurianos nos concedió el gran privilegio de ser siempre portadores de la Sagrada Armadura de Aries... Pero ni siquiera su generosidad nos salvo de la maldición impuesta por los dioses.-Shion analizaba toda la información que su maestro le había brindado mientras aclaraba sus ideas...

- ¿ Y qué pasó con los otros lemurianos, maestro, los que custodiaban la litografía?.-

- Desaparecieron. Según algunos escritos parece ser que lograron regresar a los restos del antiguo reino lemuriano, pero su rastro se pierde allí. No se supo más de ellos.-

- Así que... Según todo esto, nosotros somos un pueblo maldito por que los dioses nos castigaron al considerarnos mejores que ellos¿ no?.- Concluyó tajante el peliverde. Zenón sonrió desenfadado... ¡ No había nada mejor que los ojos de un niño para ver la realidad con una simpleza asombrosa...!

- Así es Shion. Nuestra soberbia fue la causa de nuestra destrucción... Todo esto, unido al innato don de los humanos para la xenofobia, es lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación. No debes hacer caso de las palabras insultantes o el desprecio de nuestros camaradas, comprobarás que en algún momento de tu vida encontraras grandes amigos que te aprecien de verdad.-

- Yo ya tengo grandes amigos Maestro Zenón.- Dijo sonriente el muchacho.- Dokho de Libra es mi mejor amigo.- Zenón acarició la melena del pequeño.

- Me alegró por ti Shion. Bueno creo que va siendo hora de acostarse se ha hecho tarde.- Dijo el santo mientras veía caer el Sol por el horizonte a través del ventanuco de la estancia. Shion dio un largo y prolongado bostezo.- Una última cosa Shion, jamás olvides lo que has aprendido hoy aquí, puede que te sirva de ayuda más adelante.- Le aseguró el caballero giñándole un ojo cómplice a su adormilado pupilo...

Cuan ciertas eran las afirmaciones de Zenón de Aries es algo que ni el mismo sabría nunca, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro, era de que aquella lección jamás se le olvidaría a su pupilo en su larga y extensa vida... Lección que estaba dispuesto a compartir con sus sucesores...

Fin Omake.

* * *

**(1) Adamantio: **es un material mitológico y ficticio que tiene la cualidad de ser indestructible una vez que está forjado. En la mitología griega es el único material que puede herir o sujetar a un dios, de ahí que lo haya usado en mi fic.

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado. En un principio había pensado añadir esta conversación dentro de un capítulo normal del fic, pero me gusto más la idea de que fuese un omake con Shion y su maestro como protagonistas. Además quiero hacer el fic más dinámico, por eso pensé que añadir un omake de una línea temporal anterior que aclarase algunas cosas sería un buen cambio. Espero no haberlos aburrido, y que este omeke aclare un poco los orígenes de los lemurianos y la dichosa litografía.

Amenazas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que se les antoje, pues ya saben un review.


	13. Viejos aliados, Nuevos enemigos

Si ya se que este capítulo tenía que haber salido hace un montón, pero por desgracia situaciones ajenas a mí, me han impedido actualiza antes. ( Minuto de silencio en memoria a mi caído ordenador que me ha obligado a comprarme otro y ha escribir todo desde el principio) ToT. Pero bueno después de meses de espera aquí llega el capitulo, aunque no está como el primero que escribí y que no pude llegar a publicar, por lo que espero no decepcionar a nadie.

**Ale-chan:** Tienes razón Shion chibi es una monada. En cuanto a lo del omake, me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Elena: **Veamos según lo que yo he investigado, el oricalco es un material legendario que según los mitos antiguos usaban los atlantes, o sea en la Atlántida, pero no se menciona nada de que lo usasen contra los dioses, pero, según las leyendas, es el adamantio, o adamantium, el material que se usa para derrotar a las divinidades, tanto en la mitología griega, como en la nórdica. Así pues en la mitología griega, Urano, dios cielo, es castrado por su hijo Crono con una hoz de adamantio. Hefesto, dios de los metales y el fuego, atrapa a la reina de los dioses, Hera, en una silla de adamantio y Virgilio describe el Tártaro con una gran puerta protegida por columnas de adamantio sólido. Por estos mitos decidí usar el adamantio y no en el oricalco. Aunque puede que este equivocada

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que he tenido una serie de problemas que me han impedido actualizar, lo siento mucho. Espero que no os haya molestado… Bueno aquí os dejo este capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Viejos aliados, nuevos enemigos**

_Es curioso como cambia nuestra percepción de la realidad con el paso de los años... Hoy, muchos años después de todo aquello, sé a ciencia cierta que mis problemas en esos momentos no eran más que nimiedades propias de la edad... aunque, en aquel entonces con apenas diez años, me hacían sentir el ser más miserable del mundo. La culpa por la muerte de mi maestro y de Achille me perseguía sin descanso... ¡ Cuánta razón llevaba aquella joven amazona al llamarme cobarde!._

_Las palabras sinceras de Adara se grabaron en mi mente a fuego, y fue aquella sinceridad la que al fin me hizo reaccionar... _

_En el momento en que vi aparecer a mi maestro por el umbral de la puerta, no pude reprimir mis lágrimas. El abrazo cariñoso de él, me motivó a seguir llorando... ¿ Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así?. Nunca lo supe. Pero lo que sí supe, en ese mismo instante, era que me esperaba un largo camino para vencer todos mis recelos..._

_Aunque, el primer peldaño, ya estaba superado…_

* * *

Una hoguera ardía en el corazón del Santuario. Las llamas crepitaban agónicamente, danzando al son del funesto baile que ofrecían como guía a las almas de los caídos en combate. Los ojos cobalto del pequeño se veían atrapados por el incesante baile que allí se le ofrecía. Cientos de vidas se habían extinguido aquella fatídica noche, como la madera lo hacía ante el fuego que allí ardía... Con paso trémulo el joven se acercó, depositando una tímida flor sobre la pira funeraria que no tardó en ser consumida ante las llamas...

Kiki elevó una oración al cielo, mientras con su mano derecha jugueteaba con el colgante, un pequeño abalorio redondo de cerámica y cuarzo, que pendía de su cuello.

No recordaba de donde había salido aquel objeto, de hecho desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba llevarlo siempre sujeto al cuello, y su maestro jamás supo decirle nada al respecto, por lo que el joven lemuriano se aferraba a él con obstinada creencia en que debía de haber pertenecido a uno de sus progenitores… Por desgracia aquello jamás lo sabría…

Tras un largo suspiro y una leve inclinación de cabeza, se ajusto la capucha de su casaca, ocultando su rostro al acechante Sol del mediodía. Lo último que deseaba era que los habitantes de la Ciudad Sagrada clavasen en él sus inquisidoras miradas, pues, muy a su pesar, tenía una ligera idea de la opinión general que debía tener el Santuario de él después de lo sucedido... Cerró los ojos con calma escuchando el chirriar de la fogata.

-Que tu alma sea en Paz... Achille del Lagarto...- Las suaves palabras del pelirrojo fueron arrastradas por el viento.

- Vaya, pero si el lemuriano se compadece de unos simples aprendices...- Un quedo suspiro salió de los labios de Kiki. El ya sabía que algo así ocurriría... No hizo falta que el pequeño se voltease hacia el dueño de aquella voz, pues rápidamente este, junto con un grupo de aprendices, rodearon al ariano mirándolo con recelo.

- No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Por tu culpa mi mejor amigo esta muerto.-

- La culpa de que hayan muerto tantos de los nuestros es tuya.- Recalcó otro de los niños.

- ¡Si, es cierto!. Pudiendo hacer aquel ataque, dejaste que nos matasen.- Reclamó otro.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó el pelirrojo.- Yo no sabía que podía hacer eso. ¡ Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho!-

- Por eso mi maestro siempre dice que los lemurianos no son de fiar.- Añadió de nuevo el que había hablado en primer lugar. Kiki apretó los puños con ira. ¡¿Cuántas veces tendría que oír eso mismo?! El resto del grupo rió con malicia.

- En momentos de crisis siempre se bloquean.- Rió con aspereza.- Deberías sentirte orgulloso, al fin y al cabo te pareces a tu maestro...- El joven arrastro la última palabra de forma hiriente. Una dolorosa punzada en el corazón atravesó al joven carnero.

- Yo deje morir a Achille, eso lo sé mejor que nadie Osora.- Aseveró el lemuriano.- Intenté salvarle y fracasé. Lo admito... Pero dime... ¿Mientras tu "_mejor amigo_" se sacrificaba para salvarnos a su hermana y a mí, donde estabas tú? No vi que movieses un solo músculo por ayudarle. ¿ Acaso no erais amigos?.- Dijo Kiki, con tono mordaz. El aludido gruño de ira.

- ¡¡ Tú le odiabas!!. Por eso no hiciste nada para salvarlo.- Ante aquella afirmación Kiki bajo los hombros derrotado. Era cierto que el y Achille se odiaban mutuamente. Nunca se llevaron bien... Era un hecho que todo el Santuario conocía, pero, aquel día sobre la arena ensangrentada del coliseo, sus asperezas desaparecieron momentáneamente. En aquellos angustiosos y trágicos minutos solo les importaba una cosa: **sobrevivir**.

El ariano observó sus manos aún firmemente vendadas a causa de los profundos tajos que adornaban sus muñecas. Kiki esbozó una media sonrisa. ¿ Qué no había hecho nada por ayudarlo?... y entonces, el hecho de cortarse las muñecas e intentar ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza ¿ qué era?. Meneó la cabeza con cansancio... ¿ Qué podía decir para hacerles entender?... _Nada_, se contestó a si mismo.

- Te vas a arrepentir. Te vamos a dar una lección...- Amenazó Osora saltando sorpresivamente sobre el ariano, pero este, con unos reflejos felinos, logró esquivar el ataque echándose hacia un costado, aunque al hacerlo no vio llegar a otro chico que se abalanzó sobre él, puño en alto, dispuesto para golpearlo. Kiki se llevó las manos a la cabeza para protegerse y se preparó para el golpe...

Un sonido sordo, seguido de un rugido, llegó con claridad hasta los oídos del joven carnero...

Kiki abrió los ojos desconcertado, dirigiéndolos hacia el origen del rugido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a sus pies al aprendiz que estaba a punto de golpearlo ridículamente tendido en el suelo, y sobre él, sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, una hermosa gata negra que se acicalaba con esmero... Un seguido… ¡¿ había rugido la gata?!. Kiki meneó la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos de su mente, era ridículo pensar que aquella pequeña gata podía rugir al más puro estilo del "rey de la selva"… ¿ Verdad?...

- ¿ P... pero que ha pasado?...- Consiguió preguntar al fin. La gata maulló coquetamente... -... Tengo la sensación de que puedes entender lo que digo...- Se dijo a si mismo incrédulo.

- ¿ Con que ese demonio negro es tuyo no¡¡ Pues ahora sí que lo vas a lamentar engendro!!- Bramó Osora entre quejidos. Kiki salió de su sorpresa inicial prestando al fin atención a su entorno... Lo cual no mejoro su estado de shock...

- ¡¿ Pero cuando demonios ha sucedido esto?!.- Preguntó con asombro el chico al descubrir que todo el terreno se encontraba regado por el grupo de matones... ¡¡ llenos de arañazos y moratones!!.

- E... esto... creo que es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, gatita...- Comento el pelirrojo al tiempo que se alejaba de allí, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era meterse en más peleas... cosa con la que estaban en desacuerdo los aprendices, pues no les faltó tiempo para levantarse y perseguir al joven carnero...

* * *

Los rayos de Sol se colaban indiscretamente a través de los amplios ventanales de la estancia, iluminando con mortecina luz sus entrañas. La sala era un habitáculo rectangular, sin ningún otro tipo de decoración ornamental que no fuesen unas magníficas y bien pulida láminas de mármol blanco, las cuales revestían las altas paredes del recinto, intensificando con ello, la sensación de amplitud que ya de por si proporcionaba la sala. Varias mesas de roble se agrupaban ordenadamente en el centro, y a su alrededor, como si de aguerridos custodios se tratasen, docenas de estanterías rebosantes de papiros, libros y manuscritos, las rodeaban...

Durante más de doscientos años la _Sala de las Efemérides_, pues ese era el nombre con que Notpal, uno de los más famosos guerreros lemurianos, así como el primer Caballero de Aries de la historia, bautizó aquel recinto, se había mantenido como silencioso testigo de la historia de aquel pueblo tachado de mítico y fantástico, con sus nobles puertas a la espera de dar acceso a aquel que lo desease. Privilegio que no dudaron en aprovechar dos de los tres lemuriano que habitaban en la Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea.

El caos de horas de búsquedas y lecturas reinaba por doquier en la biblioteca. Montañas de libros se apilaban sin ningún orden ni concierto sobre las firmes mesas, cientos de papiros colgaban precariamente de los anaqueles, y el murmullo incesante de las hojas al ser pasadas, inundaba el lugar...

Hacia un par de días que Shion le había mandado llamar a su presencia, pues al ser el único de la orden que había sido inculcado en dialectos antiguos, también era el único que podía ayudar al Patriarca a descifrar aquellas pocas hojas del legendario Hermeticum. O eso habían pensado al principio, pues el joven lemuriano no había tenido mejor éxito que su maestro en el discernimiento del extraño párrafo escrito en una desconocida variedad de su lengua materna...

Mu se masajeó la sien con cansancio. Todo aquello lo estaba agotando. Estaba cansado, sus ojos se debatían contra el sueño que lo iba envolviendo lentamente. A penas había dormido en los últimos días, y ahora su maestro le pedía que buscase datos sobre un artefacto del que nunca había oído hablar... Estiró los brazos con fatiga. Sentía los músculos entumecidos por la falta de ejercicio¡ a menos claro que pasar las hojas de los carcomidos libro se contase como ejercicio!.

- ¿ Cansado?.- La voz suave de Shion le llegó desde el fondo de la habitación. El rejuvenecido Patriarca se acercó a la lustrosa mesa en la que se hallaba Mu.- Se que es una tarea aburrida, pero al menos nuestros esfuerzos no han caído en saco roto.- Añadió con una sonrisa. Mu lo miró curioso alzando uno de sus lunares intrigado... ¡ Vaya facha que llevaba su maestro!. Hasta ese preciso momento no se había fijado que tanto la túnica como el rostro de su maestro se veían sucios y polvorientos. ¡¿Qué había estado haciendo?!...

- ¿ Ha encontrado algo?.-

- Mucho.- Contestó satisfecho Shion. Mu fijó la mirada en el papiro que sobresalía de su mano.

- ¿ Eso nos va a ayudar?.- Comentó el peliviolenta señalando el documento con recelo.

- ¿ Quién sabe...?.- Dijo por toda respuesta el Patriarca. Mu lo miraba cada vez más intrigado...

Shion pasó a su lado como una exhalación, rozándolo con su opulenta túnica. Se aproximó al centro de la mesa, y sin muchos miramientos, empujó los libros que allí se apilaban, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. Extendió el papiro sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, temeroso tal vez de que se descompusiese en polvo nada más tocarlo. Mu se acercó hacia él para examinarlo con más detalle.

El pliego se encontraba escrito, o más bien, garabateado, con símbolos y runas que el actual Santo de Aries no tardó en identificar como lemurianas. Shion inspeccionaba el documento, como si buscase un símbolo en concreto entre aquella maraña de garabatos. Una amplia sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro cuando al fin pareció dar con lo que buscaba.

- ¡ No entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes!.- Exclamó claramente contento.

- ¿ De qué habla Maestro?.-

- Mu, hijo, apártate en poco. Hace mucho que no hago esto. No sé que pueda pasar.- demandó con urgencia el peliverde. El joven carnero hizo lo que se le ordenó sin comprender el por qué del repentino nerviosismo y excitación de su maestro. Cuando al fin consideró que se encontraba a una distancia más que prudencial, se volvió al Patriarca, comprobando curioso que se hallaba en trance y pronunciando extrañas palabras, mientras muy ágilmente sus manos perfilaban diversas formas sobre el pergamino.

Repentinamente toda la sala comenzó a temblar, pero no era una sensación amenazadora lo que sentía Mu, sino más bien sosegada y apaciguadora... El joven santo se dejó llevar por este extraño efecto.

Una tenue luz púrpura, que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, dio punto y final al seísmo, dejando la sala en completo letargo. El Santo de Aries no comprendía lo sucedido, pero podía notar una ligera presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Intentó articular palabra, pero el sonido murió en sus labios incluso antes de haber nacido. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de consternación, cuando frente a sus ojos, y a escasos metros, su maestro se inclinaba respetuosamente ante la silueta esbelta y opacada que se alzaba ante él, envuelta en una espectral luz que nacía del pergamino...

- Sea bienvenido al hogar Maestro Zenón.- Pronunció cortésmente el Patriarca...

La figura al fin pareció percatarse de lo que sucedía al rededor, clavando sus cuencas vacías sobre el peliverde, examinado con curiosidad...

- ¿ Shion, hijo, eres tú?.- El aludido alzó la vista sobre el que había sido una vez su maestro.- ¿Para qué me has llamado?...- Preguntó suspicaz el fantasma.

Shion, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, se dispuso a narrar lo sucedido al espíritu del que una vez fue llamado " _**El Erudito**_"...

* * *

No podía evitarlo. Llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando convencerse así mismo de fijar la vista en otro punto, pero todo intento fue inútil. Era como si una fuerza desconocida le obligase a mirar hacia **allí**, justo donde ella se encontraba entrenando con unos chiquillos… Sorpresivamente la amazona lo saludo con entusiasmo. Aioria nunca supo en qué momento exacto la devolvió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Veo que eso de venir a observar amazonas es cosa de familia.- Aioria se sobresaltó a oír la voz de su hermano. Se giró sorprendido hacia él, comprobando estupefacto la proximidad de este. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto, sin que lo notase siquiera?... El Santo de Leo agitó la cabeza furioso consigo. ¡ Debía prestar más atención a su entorno!. Miró de soslayo a la joven guerrera… Tal era el poder de atracción que ejercía la chica sobre él que le privaba incluso de sus instintos.

El joven regresó la atención hacia su hermano que le sonreía con complicidad. Viéndose atrapado en su pequeño desliz, optó por hacer lo único que su orgullo de macho le permitía hacer en ese momento: **Fingir demencia**.

- No tengo idea de lo que me hablas hermano, yo sólo estaba haciendo mi ronda…-

- Que increíblemente se ha adelantado varias horas, pues según tenía entendido hoy hacías guardia nocturna.- Interrumpió con malicia Aiolos. El sonrojo de león se hizo notorio en sus mejillas.

- ¡¡ Estoy haciendo horas extras, vale!!.- Zanjó molesto el santo. – A… además ¿qué haces tú aquí?. No es tu turno.-

- Ya te lo he dicho, observo amazonas.- Aioria tensó los músculos y miró desconfiado a su hermano mayor.

- Tranquilo hermanito no me interesa la **ornitología **(1), así que tu águila puede estar tranquila.- Aclaró con picardía conocedor de las ideas que abrumaban a su hermano.- Son otras amazonas las que despiertan mi interés…- A Aioria casi se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas con tal afirmación. El buen sagitario se limitó a sonreír inocente mientras buscaba con la mirada a un par de amazonas que entrenaban en la arena del coliseo. El león dorado miró hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con la malhumorada Amazona de Erídano, Yliana, que entrenaba con ahínco a una joven aprendiz que le resulto extremadamente familiar al joven santo…

Aioria iba a preguntar algo a su hermano, pero un tremendo estruendo seguido de una nube de polvo lo interrumpió bruscamente. Ambos caballeros se giraron repentinamente hacía el guirigay prestos a entrar en acción si así lo ameritaba la situación… Pero gracias a los dioses no hizo falta tal acción…

* * *

- El nacimiento es sufrimiento, la vejez es sufrimiento, la enfermedad es sufrimiento, la muerte es sufrimiento, asociarse con lo indeseable es sufrimiento, separarse de lo deseable es sufrimiento, no obtener lo que se desea es sufrimiento. En breve, los cinco agregados de la adherencia son sufrimiento.- La voz monótona del joven santo quebró el silencio del gran templo. La joven postulante de virgo contuvo un largo bostezo y agradeció interiormente, y por primera vez, la ley de las máscaras. Si su maestro la hubiese visto ya la habría tachado de insolente... ¿ Pero quién en su sano juicio podría culparla por dormirse...?. Las lecciones del Santo de Virgo eran ¡¡ insufribles!!.

- Esa es la primera gran verdad del budismo.- Añadió la voz infantil de la amazona.- Lo sé maestro, al igual que sé que no debemos arraigarnos a nada de este mundo, pues todo en él es transitorio...-

Shaka asintió satisfecho. Sin lugar a dudas, de todos sus anteriores alumnos, Teiya era con mucho la mejor. Su capacidad de comprensión ante sus lecciones budistas y filosóficas eran asombrosas, aunque... había algo en ella que no terminaba de agradarle...

- Pero maestro...- Y de nuevo estaba ahí el motivo de su desagrado...- Si nada en esta vida tiene valor, si sólo debemos liberarnos del** Samsara** (2) para alcanzar el "_Nirvana_"... ¿ Por qué se enfureció tanto con el Señor Milo cuando el tejón de Stacia destrozó su jardín?. A fin de cuentas el jardín también pertenece al Samsara ¿no?...- Shaka contuvo un suspiro. Era cierto que Teiya comprendía sus lecciones mejor que ninguno de sus anteriores alumnos, pero a diferencia de estos, también era la única que se las había cuestionado...

- Veo que ya estás aleccionando bien a tu pupila Shaka, aunque me da a mí que esta jovencita no va a ser fácil de manejar.- La voz alegre del rejuvenecido maestro de Libra llegó hasta ellos desde la entrada del templo. Un mohín, parecido al disgusto, se reflejó en el rostro del rubio.

- Sea bienvenido honorable maestro.-

- Shaka por favor déjate de formalidades. Llámame sólo Dokho.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿ Y qué es lo que le trae por aquí maestro?.- Pregunto sin emoción el sexto santo.

- Sólo pasaba por aquí. En realidad me dirigía al primer templo.- Comentó con resignación al comprender que el santo de virgo era un hombre de costumbres difíciles de olvidar. ¡¿ Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido que el santo más disciplinado iba a dejar de lado los formalismos?! ... en fin… El rejuvenecido santo resopló derrotado.

- Tal vez sean achaques por la edad, pero estoy notando muchas y muy diferentes fluctuaciones en el cosmos, y quería saber si Shion sabía algo al respecto.-

- Ya había percibido las alteraciones en el cosmos maestro, pero estaba esperando un comunicado de Su Santidad antes de hacer nada.-

- ¡Aaaah, ya veo!. Tú como siempre tan formal…- Comentó Dokho, rascándose la nuca con resignación.- Bueno de todas formas iré a hablar con Shion. Hay un cosmos en particular que me tiene intrigado. Me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí en mi infancia.- Añadió para calmar la curiosidad de Shaka, no obstante, si el joven rubio estaba intrigado, no dio señal alguna de ello.

Dokho se pasó la mano por su espesa cabellera y resopló con cansancio, tratar con el joven santo que portaba la armadura de virgo siempre le había resultado agotador, ya fuese su actual dueño, como el anterior… Miró a Shaka de reojo, para luego pasar la mirada a su joven pupila, que permanecía en posición de loto, atenta a todo lo que decían los adultos. Cuando esta se sintió observaba por el ancestral maestro, hizo una venia con la cabeza. Dokho sonrió.

Esa pequeña tenía talento.

- Bueno he de marcharme, no quiero retrasar por más tiempo el adiestramiento de tu alumna.- Solo en ese momento Shaka pareció reaccionar¡¡ casi se le había olvidado que la niña aún estaba en la sala!!. Sin más ceremonia Dokho se encaminó a la salida…

En ese momento Teiya por fin habló:

- Maestro, aún no respondió a mi pregunta…- Shaka frunció el ceño, eran cosas como estas las que le recordaban por que no le gustaban los niños, sólo traían el caos a su ordenada vida… Desde el fondo del templo se oyeron llegar las carcajadas del rejuvenecido maestro de Libra…

Sí, definitivamente esa niña tenía "**talento"**…

* * *

_El polvo se metió en mis ojos con inquina, apenas si veía por donde corría, aunque al menos si oía los pasos apresurados de aquellos chicos que venían tras de mí. Volví a lamentar el momento en que prometí al maestro que no volvería a meterme en más peleas... Aunque eso significase parecer un cobarde ante el resto del Santuario. Resoplé con hastío_

_Giré la cabeza un poco, encontrándome a esa gata negra que me seguía de cerca… Inconscientemente sonreí, al menos tenía que reconocer que era divertido ver como aquellos matones mantenían la distancia con el minino… ¿ Qué habría ocurrido para que impusiese tanto temor en aquellos aprendices?... Me encogí de hombros y seguí avanzando. _

_Ya pensaría en ello más tarde… _

* * *

Los aledaños del coliseo se encontraban anegados por una violenta nube de polvo, que provocó el estupor tanto de caballeros como de aprendices. Nadie sabía que sucedía exactamente. Los santos congregados allí contemplaban de hito en hito el cúmulo arenoso que avanzaba desbocado hacia ellos… Desde el interior de la polvareda llegaban sonidos de golpes, caídas, quejidos, maullidos, insultos… ¡¿¿ **maullidos**??!... De nuevo todos los presentes giraron las cabezas con extrañeza hacia la ruidosa nube.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, una grácil silueta negra salió de entre la polvareda corriendo con la elegancia de un rey. La gata negra se quedó quieta unos segundos observando con calma hacia los inesperados espectadores que seguían absortos ante el avance del cúmulo. Entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos y regresó la vista atrás, como esperando a que algo sucediese,… y efectivamente, algo sucedió, tan rápido como había surgido la grácil gata, apareció un joven aprendiz de pelo rojizo y ojos cobalto que trataba de alejarse de la feroz jauría que lo venía persiguiendo. Los dos santos dorados que se encontraban presentes observaron desde su posición en las gradas inferiores del coliseo, hacia las gradas superiores, donde había surgido la pelea, y las cuales comunicaban con varias plataformas colgantes.

- Oye… ¿ ese no es el aprendiz de Mu?.- Preguntó Aiolos a su hermano.

- Si, ese es Kiki.- Afirmó.- ¿ Qué es lo que está haciendo?.-

- Creo que es obvio que huir¿ no te parece?.- Comentó socarrón el mayor de los hermanos, que justo alzaron la vista hacia el lugar de la pelea a tiempo de ver como el joven lemuriano se abalanzaba hacia una de las inestables plataformas de madera que se estaban usando para las reparaciones del coliseo. Kiki echó a correr por ella pasando de largo a la gata que lo esperaba cómodamente sentada. A medida que avanzaba la plataforma se balanceaba más y más, sus perseguidores, demasiado ofuscados como para percatarse del peligro echaron a correr tras él.

- ¡¿ Pero qué demonios están haciendo esos críos?!. Si siguen corriendo así la plataforma se caerá.- Dijo tajante Aioria avanzando decidido a poner fin a ese estúpido refriega, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos una mano lo detuvo. El león de oro se volvió hacia su captor fulminándolo con la mirada.-

- Espera.- Le pidió Aiolos.- Veamos como sale de esta el joven carnero dorado.- Añadió saltando el brazo de su volátil hermano. Aioria frunció el ceño no muy convencido de la petición de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Kiki seguía corriendo por el destartalado maderamen, que se encontraba a más de veinte metros de altura del suelo. No pensaba en sus acciones, solo actuaba por instinto, improvisando, como siempre hacía. Al llegar al final de la pasarela sus pies trastabillaron, amenazando con hacerle caer a la arena del coliseo, pero logró asir con fuerza una de las cuerdas que se usaban para la polea de carga. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando por desgracia el grupo de matones le cerraron el paso. Todos los muchachos parecían muy contentos al haber logrado atrapar al ariano, y sonreían con suficiencia. Kiki arrugó el rostro, parecía que después de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, iba a tener que pelear con esos chicos.

- ¡ Genial, otro castigo que me cae encima!.- Resopló con fastidio.

De súbito la ágil felina, saltó por encima del grupo de aprendices, yendo a parar a unos pasos del pelirrojo, maullando con fuerza hacia la lejana arena del recinto, como queriendo llamar la atención sobre algo. Sin pensarlo mucho Kiki se obligó a si mismo a mirar hacia abajo, más que nada para hacer callar a la gata, viendo que justo debajo de él se encontraba parada una carretilla, de lo que creyó eran botes de un liquido viscoso… Mmmm, eso podía ser interesante… Pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver la vista a la cuerda que aún aferraba con fuerza, para luego volver a mirar a la carretilla… ¡¡ Sí, se le acababa de ocurrir una **idea**!!. No es que fuese una idea brillante, pero ¡ hey era una idea!...

Tan pronto como lo había pensado tiró de la cuerda para liberar más metros, y comenzó a envolver su tronco con ella, siempre sujetándola con fuerza entre sus manos. Todos los presentes, tonto los que estaban en el coliseo entrenando como el grupo de aprendices que le había perseguido, contemplaron con asombro al muchacho, solo dos personas de entre todo el grupo, sonrieron ante las acciones del pelirrojo. Aunque solo la sonrisa del Santo de Sagitario se pudo ver, pues la otra era cubierta por una delicada máscara de metal…

Una vez que el lemuriano creyó que ya tenía bastante cuerda se aproximó al borde de la plataforma, asegurándose de que sus cálculos eran correctos… ¡ Gracias a la dulce Atenea que Teiya no estaba allí, o lo estaría **increpando** por esto hasta el hartazgo!.

El grupo de niños que lo perseguían se miraron unos a otros asustados, no querían pensar que fuese hacer lo que estaban pensando… Solo uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar:

- O… oye… no… no irás a lanzar…- Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Kiki se lanzó de la plataforma, dejándose caer,** literalmente**, mientras la cuerda se iba desenrollando de su cuerpo a modo de yo-yo, al tiempo que los adultos presentes se debatían entre la sorpresa, la fascinación o el pánico de ver a unos de sus aprendices precipitarse contra el suelo a más de veinte metros de altura y ganando cada vez más velocidad en su caída.

Cuando a Kiki ya solo lo sujetaban sus manos a la cuerda, y aún faltándole unos cinco metros de caída libre, se soltó de la cuerda dejándose caer sobre la carretilla, que al recibir el peso del joven, actuó a modo de palanca, lanzando por los aires los botes que llevaba. Estos ascendieron con gran velocidad los veinte metros que Kiki había descendido, dando varias vueltas en el aire, lo que logró que todo su contenido fuese a parar sobre el grupo de paralizados aprendices que continuaban en la pasarela, que solo atinaron a salir corriendo en pos de sus maestros, mientras la brea se les iba secando a cada paso.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos a un escapista al más puro estilo _Houdini(_3).- Comentó Aioria a su hermano, mientras observaba con alivio como Kiki se alejaba corriendo del Coliseo sin muchas dificultades, pero Aiolos ya no estaba con él. Había desaparecido, en busca de lo que parecía ser el joven carnero…

- Pues vaya…- Fue todo lo que dijo Aioria mientras se acercaba a la arena del coliseo…

* * *

- ¡¡ Hasta cuando piensas seguir acosándome!!.- Gruñó molesta la amazona.

- Perdona, pero yo no te acoso. Pasa que me dirijo a la misma dirección que tú. ¡¿ Qué culpa tengo en eso?!.- Comentó risueño el peliazul. Alex bufó hastiada. Saga la miró con toda la inocencia del mundo, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida, cosa que logró alterar aún más a la amazona. El santo sonrió travieso, le fascinaba incordiarla. ¡¡ Era algo superior a sus fuerzas!!. Alex aceleró el paso.

- Debería denunciarte por acoso laboral.- Dijo secamente antes de que el geminiano le diese alcance. Saga hizo caso omiso con aire de suficiencia. Un resoplido de hastío provino de la amazona.

- ¡ Estoy deseando que llegue la **primavera**!.- Exclamó de pronto la joven, logrando desconcertar momentáneamente al santo.

- ¡¿ Eh¿ A qué viene eso?.- Pregunto suspicaz. La amazona se giró sobre su eje enfrentándolo directamente, y de no haber sido por su máscara se podría haber visto en su rostro un pícaro gesto.

- Pues... porque como eres un **CAPULLO, **a lo mejor ¡ _floreces_!.- Explicó con hiriente sarcasmo. Se volteó de nuevo alejándose e allí a grandes zancadas, claramente malhumorada. ¡¡ Aaargg, como necesitaba ir a patear algo para descargar frustraciones!!...

Saga por su parte, se quedó estático en el sitio. De todas las cosas que suponía que le iba ha decir, aquella fue la última que no esperaba oír. Aquella frase le trajo recuerdos de su pasado, algunos buenos, …otros no tanto…. Levanto la vista sólo para observar con estupefacción como se alejaba la malhumorada amazona…

- _"Saga… ¿qué te… ha pasado?... amigo…- La sangre que escupía el joven manchó el rostro lloroso del geminiano, consciente de que la vida se le escapaba al que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo…"_

Saga se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero al verse víctima de un furioso dolor derivado de sus recuerdos. Se masajeó la testa, en un intento vano de apaciguar el malestar. Después de tantos años, aquellas visiones aún seguían atormentándolo…

- Athan… ¿Cómo podrías perdonarme…?.- La voz del caballero se oía quebrada. Casi por instinto fijó la vista sobre el camino que había tomado la amazona.- Lamento no haber podido cumplir con tu último deseo amigo mío…-

- Compruebo con **orgullo** hermano, que tu don de gentes no parece haber mermado con los años.- Dijo con sarcasmo Kanon, que acababa de llegar al lugar. Saga ni siquiera se molesto en volver el rostro hacia su hermano.- No te sigas atormentando, Saga, no se puede cambiar el pasado, sólo te queda esperar que lo hagas mejor en el futuro.-

- Lo sé Kanon, no es mi pasado lo que me angustia, llevo años conviviendo con él. Lo que no soporto es no ser un digno caballero incapaz de cumplir sus promesas.- Kanon miró intrigado a su gemelo.

- Bueno… en cualquier caso, haciendo de rabiar a ese "_hermoso ejemplar_" dudo que lo consigas, aunque no niego que es de lo más entretenido veros en vuestros diarios rifirrafes…- Comentó socarrón.

Saga entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente mientras rumiaba una respuesta contra su hermano, pero por fortuna para Kanon, una extraña fluctuación en el cosmos le distrajo, atrayendo la atención de los gemelos. Se percibía lejana y difusa… pero tan persistente que fue imposible para ambos hermanos pasar por alto la ansiedad que desprendían aquellos cosmos… pues, efectivamente eran **dos** las energías que oscilaban hacia ellos…

- ¿ Qué es eso?.-

- Es como si alguien nos pidiese ayuda…- Aseguro Kanon. Ambos hermanos alzaron la vista al horizonte tratando de percibir de nuevo aquella señal que reclamaba auxilio…

* * *

La tenue luz de las candelas a penas iluminaba la amplia estancia amarmolada, sólo una sombra alargada se distinguía entre las altas columnas de la sala. La figura se movía con demostrada cólera mientras un grupo de cuerpos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo…

- ¡¡ Malditos inútiles!!.- Una feroz descarga de energía golpeó contra los maltrechos guerreros, que volvieron a agitarse presas del dolor.

- ¡¿ Es que acaso voy a tener que hacer yo todo el trabajo?!.- Hera se giró con furia sobre sus talones clavando su inquisidora mirada sobre los soldados. Estos ni siquiera se atrevieron a levantar la vista del piso temerosos de provocar de nuevo la ira de su diosa.

- El Hermeticum es la **clave**. ¡¡ Tenemos que recuperarlo!!.- Afirmó Hera.- Ese libro es la clave para localizar la maldita litografía… de no haber sido por ese entrometido santo y por **tu** ineptitud.-Puntualizó propinándole un sonoro puntapié a Rhys.- Ya lo tendría en mi poder…- Hera gruñó de ira.

Eran momentos como eso los que la recordaban por que detestaba tanto a los inútiles mortales… Se mesó los cabellos con las manos en un intento de calmar su cólera, al tiempo que se encaminaba con pies ligeros hacia su almohadillado trono, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo, se giró violentamente, lanzando sin ningún tipo de miramientos una acertada descarga de energía que surgió de sus manos, atravesando la pared sur del recinto sin dificultad.

- Tiene muy bien instinto, señora.- La voz suave de una mujer llegó desde el enorme agujero que había dejado la estela de la divinidad. Los guerreros adoloridos apenas lograron reaccionar cuando de entre las penumbras del templo surgió una esbelta figura femenina… Hera entrecerró los ojos suspicaz.

- … Y tú… ¿ Quién demonios eres?... ¿ Cómo has entrado a mi templo?... ¡¡ Contesta mortal!!.- Demando con urgencia la diosa.

- Soy una experta en eludir miradas indiscretas… lo he hecho durante años. Ya casi he olvidado mi identidad… así que poco importa quien sea, o como haya entrado… lo realmente importante, es que yo soy la persona que puede ayudarla…- Afirmó la mujer mientras avanzaba hasta el centro del gran salón.- De hecho uno de mis aliados ya está **preparándole** el terreno, señora…-

La diosa abrió los ojos desconcertada... Frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer de piel nacarada, con intensos ojos cobalto y llameante melena pelirroja que caía con gracia sobre su espalda. Aunque lo ciertamente interesante de la extraña mujer, eran los significativos lunares sobre su frente, prueba irrefutable de su linaje… No había duda: Era **lemuriana.**

* * *

Continuará…

**( 1) Ornitología: **La **ornitología**, es el rama de la zoología que se dedica al estudio de las aves

**( 2) Samsara o Sansara: **Normalmente Sansara se considera el opuesto de Nirvana. Es el estado de no-iluminación en el cual vivimos. La existencia mundana.

La segunda parte de la palabra "sara" significa "ir", "seguir" o "mover" y el prefijo "San-" implica algo que es "lo mismo", "junto a", "conjunto" o "totalidad". Esto tiene referencia a que Samsara se considera una ronda interminable de trasmigración – de nacer, morir y volver a nacer.

Samsara también se califica como un estado de "auto-engaño"o ignorancia de la realidad de las cosas. En particular ignoramos que el mundo es insatisfactorio, perecedero e insustancial.

Según el budismo el Samsara no tiene ni principio ni fin. Estamos atrapados en él hasta que ganemos la Iluminación. Sin embargo, algunas escuelas del budismo dicen que cuando ganemos la Iluminación entenderemos que el Samsara y el Nirvana son todo lo mismo.

No obstante, al comienzo del sendero tenemos que ver el Samsara como un estado del cual necesitamos liberarnos para alcanzar el Nirvana.

**(3) Houdini: **Harry Houdini ilusionista estadounidense de origen judío. Si bien empezó como trapecista en 1882, se dedicó finalmente a la magia. Aunque era profesional en todas las ramas de la magia, era conocido por sus escapismos imposibles, gracias a una gran resistencia física que adquirió con una fuerte preparación en el gimnasio.

Concebía la magia como un espectáculo en sí misma y demostró gran habilidad para liberarse del interior de cajas fuertes arrojadas al mar, de camisas de fuerza colgado boca abajo de rascacielos, y de toda suerte de esposas, cuerdas, baúles cerrados con candados y cadenas de cualquier tipo.

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que os haya gustado. Como podéis comprobar todavía hay muchos misterios por desentrañar, como ¿ quién es Athan?, o de ¿quiénes son los cosmos que perciben los gemelos?, o por que los aprendices se burlaban de Kiki a costa de su maestro… y ¿ quién es esa mujer que parece lemuriana?... ¡¡¡¡ Aaaaahhhhh, demasiados misterios para una solo capítulo!!!!. Pero que poco a poco se irán descubriendo. Bueno hasta la próxima actualización. Nos leemos!!!. Dejad reviews por favor!!!


	14. Omake 2: Promesas de Hermanos

Bueno he aquí el dichoso omake, que más que omake debería ser un capítulo más del fic por su extensión, pero es demasiado largo como para meterlo como un recuerdo, creo que es demasiado larga hasta apara ser un omake¡¡ pero es que he sido incapaz de reducirlo más lo juro!!.

Bueno como ahora fanfiction no deja que se respondan reviews en los fics lo haré a través del mail, así que agradecería que lo pusieseis, sino hay uno pondré las respuestas en mi profile.

Espero que disfrutéis de este omake, pues se responden ha algunas preguntas del fic.

**Omake 2: Promesas de Hermanos.**

El cuerpo sin vida del joven permanecía tendido en la pira funeraria, envolviendo con un sudario las terribles heridas de su pecho ensangrentado. Los monjes encargados de purificar su alma y mandarlo a los Campos Elíseos, entonaban una tétrica canción ritual. Nada parecía perturba la soledad que emanaba aquel lugar… ¡ Mentira!... Cerca del cuerpo inerte del fallecido caballero, el llanto desgarrador e incesante de una joven amazona, rompía con aquella monotonía con la que trabajaban los sacerdotes. Sus lágrimas caían sin pena ni gloria sobre el pecho de su hermano muerto, **asesinado**, a manos de quien menos se imaginaba…

Un grito de dolor y furia se escapó de su garganta cuando varios santos la apartaron de cuerpo de su hermano, el cual no tardó en consumirse bajo las purificadoras llamas de la pira funeraria.

Todos los santos presentes elevaron una oración en memoria del caído… todos, menos un joven caballero peliazul que contemplaba la escena impávido…

La amazona maldijo su nombre:

- **Maldito seas Saga**, maldito seas…-

* * *

_Santuario de Atenea. __Cinco días antes del funeral._

Los veloces pasos de una joven aprendiz se oían ligeros sobre la hojarasca del bosque. Los animales que habitaban allí se apartaban de su camino asustados por la intromisión… Se detuvo. Había sentido algo. Respiró tres veces con calma, y miró en rededor…

Estaba sola.

Reanudó su carrera entre los ancestrales árboles que conformaban aquel frondoso bosque. Giró bruscamente sobre su pie izquierdo, y corrió hacia esa dirección. Sólo le faltaban unos cien metros para llegar a la laguna, y todo aquello terminaría… Volvió a frenar en seco. Ahora ya no había duda¡¡ la estaban siguiendo!!. Frunció el ceño y maldijo su maldita suerte¡ con lo poco que le faltaba!...

Levantó la vista desde el pequeño promontorio donde se encontraba. Desde allí podía ver el agua cristalina de la fuente… Sólo quedaban unos pocos metros… tal vez si echaba a correr cuan deprisa pudiese, podría llegar. Tomó aire y se preparó. Sus piernas se flexionaron con agilidad, y la impulsaron con fuerza hacia el lugar.

Cincuenta metros, treinta metros¡ya quedaba poco!... diez metros, un poco más… cinco metros, dos metros… La joven respiró aliviada. Ya lo había conseguí…

- ¡¡ Craaash!!.- Un sonido seco, seguido de un doloroso aplastamiento detuvo su riego de ideas…

- ¡¡ Te atrapé!!. Ya te dije que no podrías escapar de mí.- Oyó decir a su atacante.

- ¡¡ **Ayyy**!!. Saga quítate de encima. ¡¡ Me haces daño!!.- Dijo entre furiosa y divertida la joven, que permanecía tendida en el suelo.

- Eres una quejica, Alex.- Contestó con una marcada sonrisa falsa el peliazul.- A penas te he tocado.- La aludida arrugó el rostro furiosa, gesto que el muchacho no pudo ver debido a la máscara que cubría el rostro de la joven, pero al que igualmente Saga contestó con una mueca burlona, sacándole la lengua.

- Te vas a enterar…- Amenazó juguetón el joven, abalanzándose sobre la chica para hacerle cosquillas, mientras la muchacha se revolvía con insistencia intentando escaparse del geminiano.

- Está visto que no puedo dejaros solos. En cuanto lo hago comenzáis a hacer manitas.- Dijo socarrón una ronca voz tras ellos. Los dos jóvenes detuvieron su juego al verse descubiertos tan vergonzosamente. Se volvieron sonrojados hacia su interlocutor, encontrándose frente a frente con su dueño: Un joven moreno de intensos ojos verdes, de complexión atlética, y que debía tener la misma edad que el peliazul…

- Athan, hermano, ha empezado él.- Dijo la chica señalando con dedo acusador a Saga. El aludido fingió condolencia y se levantó del suelo. Athan se echó a reír.

- En cualquier caso Alex, si no te espabilas, vas a quedarte sin armadura, y sería una verdadera lástima que te degradasen a simple guardia.- Comentó con malicia Saga. La muchacha bufó molesta. ¡ Odiaba que ese estúpido geminiano se burlase de eso!... pero claro, como tanto él como su hermano ya habían sido envestidos a caballeros, no le quedaba de otra que morderse la lengua… Alex bufó de nuevo con hastío…

Saga, socarrón, le ofreció con falsa galantería la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, hecho que logró que a la amazona se le subieran todos los colores habidos y por haber a sus mejillas, cosa que ni Saga ni Athan supieron jamás por culpa de la máscara que ocultaba su rostro.

Los muchachos habían pasado una velada estupenda, corriendo, saltando, en definitiva jugando como cuando eran niños, algo que no tardaban en hacer siempre que tenían ocasión… ¡ Más que nada por los viejos tiempos, claro!...

Parecía que la tarde iba a continuar de igual modo por lo que los jóvenes seguían jugando despreocupados… pero, desgraciadamente, una diluida sombra entre la arboleda, detuvo sus juegos.

Ninguno de los tres tardó en reconocer la silueta¿ cómo no hacerlo si era su gemelo el que estaba con ellos?. Al cabo de cinco minutos de incómodo silencio, fue Athan el que por fin habló:

- Saga, será mejor que vayas con él. Creo que quiere hablar contigo.- El aludido arrugó el rostro con amargura ni bien hubo terminado la frase. No es que no quisiese hablar con su hermano, lo que ocurría es que de un tiempo a esa parte Saga lo notaba cambiado… más distante, frio,… **malvado**… Era una sensación para nada agradable, y lo peor del caso, es que él sentía como era arrastrado por aquella misma sensación cada vez que estaban juntos… Haciendo un marcado puchero, tomó aire y se encaminó estoico hacia Kanon. Cuanto antes terminase con ese asunto, mejor…

La futura amazona de Sagitta permaneció en el claro del bosque observando desde la distancia como su amigo se alejaba. No era ningún secreto que a la joven no le agradaba demasiado Kanon… era demasiado **oscuro**. Se volvió en busca de su hermano, pero sólo el aire la hacía compañía… Athan había desparecido…

* * *

Los dos hermanos se habían alegado del bosque, acercándose a las derruidas ruinas del antiguo Templo de Acogida, al cual se le llamaba así, porque en tiempos de la Antigua Grecia, al Santuario se accedía solo desde allí, dando la acogida a los nuevos postulantes. Debió de lucir un lustroso aspecto en aquellos días, con sus altas columnas dóricas, su hermoso suelo enlosado, y cientos de niños y jóvenes que se amontonaban en su interior a la espera de poder ser admitidos en la famosa y heroica orden de Atenea Parthenos. Sin duda fueron épocas mejores para aquel edificio, que desde la última Guerra Santa en 1743, donde quedó destruido por completo, solo servía como zona de "esparcimiento" para los jóvenes, e incautos, amantes del Santuario.

Saga observaba con poco interés una de las elaboradas figuras de un bajorrelieve que había logrado sobrevivir al derrumbe del templo, esperando con fijada paciencia a que su hermano se decidiese a hablar, cosa que se demoró unos minutos, en los cuales Kanon examinó la zona. Cuando comprobó que únicamente había una pareja de aprendices, demasiado entretenidos en sus asuntos como para prestarles atención, habló:

- Saga ha llegado el momento.- Dijo contundente. El aludido enarcó una ceja dubitativo.- Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.- Reafirmó tratando de enfatizar más sus palabras.- Entre tú y yo tenemos poder suficiente como para controlar el Santuario entero… que dijo el Santuario… ¡¡ **El mundo**!!

- Kanon¿ De qué demonios me estás hablando?.-

- Te hablo de **Poder**, hermano.- Saga lo miraba incrédulo.- ¡ Vamos!, por todos es sabido que ese vejestorio del Patriarca está enfermo… No será difícil eliminarle… y con él fuera de juego, nosotros podremos tomar el control…-

- ¡¡ No!!. ¿ Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar tal cosa?.- Preguntó furioso el mayor de los gemelos.

- ¡Oh, es verdad!. No recordaba que hablaba con el fiel y bondadoso "Caballero de Géminis". El que aspira a heredar el puesto de Shion.- Dijo con un deje de mordacidad Kanon.- ¡¡ Ja!!, no seas ridículo hermano. No creas ni por un momento que el viejo maestro te convertirá en su sucesor.- Saga frunció el ceño con molestia.- ¿ No me crees, hermanito?... Te aseguro que no será a ti a quien elija, sino a nuestro querido Aiolos, y sabes por qué, pues porque al igual que yo, también Shion sabe que tienes un lado oscuro, cruel y malvado. Tu corazón es tan **negro** como el mío, y eso será tu perdición…-

- ¡¡ Basta!!. Nada de lo que dices es cierto. Estoy más que harto de ti y tus intri… ¡¿ Qué ha sido eso?!.- Dijo sobresaltado Saga al oír unos ruidos que venían desde las sombras de unas derrumbadas columnas… Entrecerró los ojos con recelo, sólo para volverse enseguida a su hermano.- Este no es momento ni el lugar para tratar estos temas. Ven esta noche a **Cabo Sunion**, allí terminaremos esto…- Concluyó tajante con un misterioso brillo en los ojos…

- Que así sea, hermano…-

Una tenebrosa figura surgió de entre las ruinas al momento de desaparecer los dos hermanos por el arenoso camino que llevaba al coliseo. La silueta miraba con insistente interés hacia la dirección que habían cogido los gemelos. Una lóbrega aura rodeaba su cuerpo y solo se podían ver el par de esferas rojizas que tenía por pupilas…

- Vaya… Parece que me he equivocado de caballero…- Habló con voz áspera y rotunda.- Tendré que hacer alguna que otra visita… ¡¡ **No**!!, déjales en paz¡¿ Es que no te basto yo para tus planes?!... No les metas a ellos en esto…- Se dijo a sí mismo la silueta, pero con voz distinta.- ¡¡ Cállate!!. Tú no eres más que mi **esclavo**… y harás lo que yo te diga…- Y la silueta desapareció…

* * *

_Santuario de Atenea__. Tres días antes del funeral._

El invierno se había adelantado varias semanas, y castigaba las tierras de Grecia con una virulencia y furia que no se había visto en más de cincuenta años. Todo el país estaba en alerta máxima por el fuerte temporal, y la Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea, nido de los hombres y mujeres más fuertes del mundo, se veía reducido a un engorroso barrizal, en donde sus fieros guerreros se resguardaban de la tormenta como asustadizos ratones. Varios templos habían sido acondicionados como improvisados refugios hasta que amainase la tormenta.

En uno de esos templos, se podía distinguir la silueta de tres jóvenes que se arremolinaban en torno a una pequeña fogata. Ninguno de los tres decía nada. Permanecían en silencio. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, puesto que ese trío siempre se diferenciaba por las risas y bromas que se gastaban entre ellos…

Alex arrugó el ceño bajo la máscara. Algo no iba bien. Miró primero a su hermano que permanecía tendido en el suelo con la cabeza cubierta por una espesa capucha, para luego figar la mirada en el santo dorado que estaba a su lado. Saga se veía más pálido de lo normal, con unas incipientes ojeras que remarcaban su demacrado aspecto… aunque lo que más intrigaba a la amazona era la extraña conducta que notaba en su amigo… se veía intranquilo…

- Oye Saga.- La joven decidió hablar primero.- Ya sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿ no te parece raro que tu hermano no haya aparecido a molestarte en los últimos tres días?.- Preguntó casual Alex, aunque su pregunta no tuvo la reacción que ella esperaba. Saga la devolvió una mirada de ira, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor como si esperase ser atacado en cualquier momento. Para la joven amazona nada de esto le pasó por alto… ¿ qué demonios le estaría ocurriendo a su amigo?... Regresó la vista a su hermano y su malestar se acentuó aún más, también él estaba raro… Alex resopló con cansancio… ¡¡ hombres, quién los entiende!!.

- ¡¡ El Caballero Saga de Géminis por favor¡¡ El Caballero Saga de Géminis!!.- Resonó con fuerza una voz desde la entrada del improvisado refugio.- ¡¡ Por favor el Caballero Saga acuda de inmediato a las estancias del Patriarca!!.- Saga al fin reaccionó y con una extraña mueca se puso en pié.

- Vamos Saga, date prisa el Maestro Shion quiere verte.- Dijo animada la chica.

- Sólo va ha comunicar quien es su sucesor.- Comentó como tal cosa.

- ¡¡ Y a qué esperas¿ Una invitación por escrito?.- Bromeó Alex.- Venga seguro que te mueras de ganas de ser elegido.- Saga clavó la mirada en la joven y de nuevo aquel brillo apareció en sus ojos. El caballero echó a andar hacia la salida del templo.

- Oye Athan¿ no crees que Saga ha estado muy raro estos últimos días?.- Se giró preguntando a su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo sólo halló la raída capa que su hermano había llevado minutos antes…

- ¡¡ Pues lo llevamos bien!!.- Protestó la muchacha con un puchero, que obviamente no se vio….

* * *

_Estancias del Patriarca__. Treinta minutos más tarde._

El magnánimo y beatificado Patriarca del Santuario, el gran Shion de Aries, se hallaba sentado en su trono con la cabeza alzada observando con detenimiento a sus dos recién nombrados caballeros dorados. Su aspecto mostraba a un hombre de unos sesenta años con muchas y muy variadas cargas sobre sus hombros, pero para aquel que observase bien, podía ver que sus ojos desmentían su aspecto, pues en ellos se podía leer la experiencia de alguien que había vivido por siglos, soportando con estoico ahínco las diversas catástrofes y tragedias que una centenaria vida como la suya le habían mostrado.

A sus pies con una rodilla clavada en el enlosado del templo, los dos jóvenes guerreros esperaban con paciencia sus palabras. El patriarca miró a ambos jóvenes con los mismos ojos que un padre mira a su hijo, a su derecha estaba el fiel y leal Aiolos de Sagitario, y a su izquierda el inteligente y amable Saga de Géminis. Ambos tenían mucho talento para ascender al trono patriarcal a su muerte, pero sólo uno podría hacerlo, y Shion sabía quién debía ser… aunque debía admitir que no había sido una decisión fácil…

- Hijos míos, sabéis porque os he llamado aquí. Hace semanas que mi salud ha empeorado, y ahora que la infanta Atenea está a punto de renacer el Santuario no debe quedarse sin un dirigente. Desde la fundación de la Orden de la Caballería, el Sumo Sacerdote, siempre ha sido elegido de entre los doce Santos de Oro, la élite de Atenea, pero como ya sabéis, vuestros hermanos de armas son aún muy pequeños para tal responsabilidad, incluso muchos de ellos aún postulan por su armadura, por lo que esta decisión sólo os afecta a vosotros dos…- Un acceso de tos impidió al ariano seguir hablando.- … Perdonad los achaques de este pobre viejo.- Dijo sonriente.- Saga, hijo mío, eres un excelente santo, fuerte, inteligente, valiente, leal… tienes todo lo necesario para ser un excelente Patriarca.- El joven ensanchó el pecho lleno de orgullo.- … Sin embargo me temo que no puedo elegirte a ti…- Saga alzó la vista sorprendido.- Aiolos tú también eres un santo excepcional, fuerte, valiente, leal, bondadoso, y muy juicioso. Tú serás el futuro Patriarca del Santuario.- Shion tomó aire y se relajó en el trono, tanta explicación lo habían dejado exhausto.

- ¡¡¿ Qué?!!.- Dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes, uno porque no se esperaba ser elegido, y el otro por no haber sido él el elegido.

- Maestro dígame¿ por qué?. Usted mismo ha dicho que sería un buen candidato…-

- No creo que a mi edad deba dar explicaciones de mis decisiones Saga, pero ya que se te ve tan afectado te lo diré… Aiolos podrías dejarnos solos un segundo.- El chico asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia la salida. Shion regresó su atención al joven frente a él.

- Verás Saga, ambos soy grandes caballeros, y no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero después de mucho pensarlo, y observaros, he notado que tú Saga tienes algo que Aiolos no tiene.- El chico iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Shion.- Tú Saga, tienes un incipiente lado oscuro. Tal vez sea por la naturaleza que envuelve a la dualidad de tu signo, pero así es, y eso es algo que un patriarca no puede permitirse tener. Hijo mío debes eliminar esa parte de ti cuanto antes o te traerá problemas.- El Sumo Sacerdote se veía agotado.- Y ahora si me disculpas creo que es hora de que este viejo regrese a sus aposentos. ¡¡ Ahh!!, y otra cosa más, no comentéis nada de esto con nadie hasta que no sea oficial.- Añadió mientras era ayudado por uno de los guardias a llegar a su cuarto.

Saga entrecerró los ojos que furia, esperó a que el Sumo Sacerdote se marchase, y salió del salón papal más irritado que nunca. ¡¡ Ya era la segunda persona que le decía lo mismo en menos de una semana!!. Aunque lo que más le molestaba era que hubiese sido Kanon quien se lo hiciese notar en primera instancia…. Inconscientemente encendió su cosmos al recordar la pelea que tuvo con su hermano no hacía mucho, y el trágico final del resultado… Su hermano **encerrado** en la prisión de Cabo Sunion…

De súbito una fuerte marejada de sensaciones embriagó la mente del santo. Saga se agitó y convulsionó con violencia tratando de alejar a aquel ente que lo atacaba tan descaradamente.

- Saga, Saga, Saga… Cuanto lo siento por ti… El Patriarca ha sido muy injusto contigo. ¡¡ Tú qué has llegado incluso a encerrar a tu propio hermano para proteger al Santuario!!. ¿ Y para qué?... Para que luego sea **otro** el elegido para el cargo… mmm… ¡ Qué lástima!.- La voz, que golpeaba con cruel realidad la mente del joven, llegaba desde algún punto de entre las sombras que proyectaban las dos columnas en frente suya. El geminiano se debatía interiormente para alzar la cabeza ante su enemigo, cosa que de hecho a punto estuvo de dejarlo inconsciente. Iba a preguntar por la identidad de su agresor cuando la extraña presencia avanzó decidida hacia él.

En un primer momento Saga sólo podía ver el aura rojiza y amenazante que envolvía el cuerpo de su atacante, pero no tardó en hacerse visible la silueta… Al joven santo poco le faltó para que los ojos se le saliesen de las órbitas cuando reconoció a su enemigo…

- ¿ Athan?...- Preguntó más que dudoso el peliazul, pues si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, la siniestra sombra que lo había agredido no había sido otro que su mejor amigo, su hermano…

- Vamos Saga, te creía más inteligente. ¿ Es qué acaso no me puedes diferenciar de tu propio "amigo"?.- Una lunática y sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Athan.- Venga Saga, no me decepciones. Espero mucho de ti.- El mencionado chico estrechó los ojos peligrosa y amenazadoramente, examinando con detenimiento al individuo frente a él. El chico se parecía a Athan, se movía como Athan, hablaba como Athan, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no era Athan… Pero, si no era su amigo¿ quién diablos era?...

- ¿ Qué le has hecho a Athan?.- Amenazó.

- Sólo duerme… ¡¡ eternamente!!, Ja, ja, ja, ja…- La risa macabra del joven recorrió la espina dorsal de Saga logrando estremecerle.- Ahora yo gobierno su cuerpo… aunque si quisieses podrías liberarlo… pero te costará caro.- Saga no contestó, se limitó a mirar ceñudo al chico como indicando que continuará.- Ofréceme tu cuerpo y liberaré el de tu amigo.- Concluyó tajante.

- ¡¿ Qué?!.- El peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la propuesta del chico.- ¿ Quién te crees que eres para amenazar a un Santo de Atenea?.-

- ¿ Preguntas quién soy, simple mortal?. Yo soy aquel cuyo nombre hace retorcerse de terror al guerrero más valiente, aquel cuya fuerza destruye civilizaciones enteras, aquel cuya mirada hiela la sangre de todo mortal… Yo soy la fuerza bruta y la violencia, el tumulto, la confusión y los horrores en batalla.- Una terrorífica sonrisa llena de un macabro placer resplandeció en su semblante.- Yo soy el Dios del Mal. Yo soy **Ares**.-

Saga se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del chico… ¿ Ares¿ Ares había poseído el cuerpo de Athan?... ¡¡ No, no, no!!, eso no podía ser verdad… El geminiano escrutó con la mirada al chico, sólo entonces pudo notar que su aura no solo era terrorífica y mortal, sino también **divina**. ¿ Como no se había dado cuenta antes?. Antes de que Saga tuviese tiempo para pensar en sus actos, el dios se abalanzó sobre él con su cosmos refulgiendo con fiereza. ¡¿ Es que acaso nadie en el Santuario sentía aquel cosmos amenazante?!...

El santo rodó sobre si mismo alejándose del belicoso dios, pero este con una velocidad sorprendente golpeó en el pecho del chico logrando ponerlo de hinojos por falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ares rió con sadismo al creerse vencedor, pero Saga, con una fuerza de voluntad impropia de un mortal, logró alzarse en pie lanzando tremenda patada a su enemigo, lo que ocasionó que este se estrellase sonoramente contra las paredes del templo.

Saga estaba por darse la vuelta y avisar al resto de Santos cuando una figura salió de las sombras…

- ¡¿ Saga qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!.- Oyó que reclamaba la femenina voz, la cual no tardó en reconocer.- ¿ Por qué has atacado a mi hermano?.- Alex pasaba su miraba desconcertada del joven Caballero de Géminis a su hermano tendido en el suelo. Por lo visto la amazona solo había visto la última parte de la refriega. Alex se colocó entre él y su hermano dispuesta para enfrentar al geminiano…

Saga iba a hablar, a decirla que se alegase, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio que una estela plateada golpeaba de lleno la espalda de la amazona, que poco faltó para ser atravesada de parte a parte por el ataque.

- ¡¡ **ALEX**!!.- El peliazul corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de su amiga y respiró con alivio cuando percibió sus contantes vitales… Una segunda estela plateada salió de entre las piedras del destruido muro, apuntando con precisión meridiana al joven caballero, obligando a este a saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, teniendo que alejarse de la inconsciente amazona que sangraba profusamente por la espalda.

- Buen golpe, Saga. Veo que no me equivoqué al elegirte como mi portador.- Ares, volvió hacer acto de presencia. El geminiano maldijo su suerte. Examinó a su enemigo y entrecerró los ojos con amargura, el cuerpo de Athan se veía lleno de heridas y golpes…

- Pero me temo que esto acaba aquí y ahora.- Concluyó tajante Ares, cansado de jugar a cazadores con su víctima, y alzando que con una mano el cuerpo inerme de la amazona, mientras que con la otra concentraba su cosmos dispuesto a travesarlo.- Si no quieres que ella muera, ríndete ahora.-

- ¡ Maldito cobarde!.- Espetó el santo que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…

- ¿ y bien cuál es tu respuesta¿ tu cuerpo, o su **vida**?.- Preguntó el dios rasguñando la garganta de la muchacha.- ¡¡ NO!!.- De súbito el propio cuerpo del dios se golpeó el mismo soltando dolorosamente a la amazona.- ¡¡ Dijiste que ella no sufriría daño alguno!!.-Se reclamó así mismo el dios pero con voz distinta.- ¡¡ Maldito entrometido!!. Deberías estar aletargado.- Se reclamó de nuevo. Saga miraba desconcertado la peculiar disputa que se producía frente a él. ¿ Qué demonios estaba pasando?. Era como si Ares se estuviese enfrentando con una segunda alma en su cuerpo… Saga no tardó en atar cabos, claro que estaba en disputa con una segunda alma¡¡ con la de Athan!!. El geminiano iba a llamar a su amigo cuando fue interrumpido por este:

- ¡ No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermana!. Dijiste que si te ayudaba podría sacar a mi hermana de aquí y darle una buena vida. ¡ La vida que se merece!- Los verdosos ojos de Athan se tornaron de un acuoso color al verse víctimas de las lágrimas.- ¡¡ No vas hacerla daño!!.- Aseguró la torturada alma del santo.- ¡¡ Maldito bastardo!!.- Ares luchaba por recuperar el cuerpo del joven, pero sepa Zeus porque, el destructivo dios de la guerra no lograba doblegar a voluntad el alma del joven.

- ¡¡ Saga!!.- Llamó desesperado Athan.- Mátame.- Demando con urgencia el chico que ha duras penas lograba controlar su propio cuerpo. Saga abrió los ojos desorbitados.- ¡¡ Mátame!!.- Saga comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía, no quería… ¡¿ cómo podía siquiera pedirle eso?!

- No hay alterativa. Ares no dejará de acosarte hasta que consiga un nuevo cuerpo, y si para ello debe matar a mi hermana lo hará… Fui un necio al pensar que podría ofrecerle una vida mejor a mi hermana… Nunca quise que nada de esto pasará… ¡ Por favor mátame!.- Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro compungido del santo.- ¡¡ **Aaarrrggg**!!. Vas a pagar por tu osadía mocoso.- Amenazó un recuperado Ares al tiempo que se disponía a travesar el corazón de la chica tendida a sus pies.- ¡¡ **SAGA HAZLO**!!.-

Antes de que alguna idea se formase en su cerebro el Caballero de Géminis se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. Flexionó los brazos con harmonía mientras su cosmos se concentraba sobre sus puños. Con un grito que le desgarró la misma alma lanzó su ataque con toda la efectividad de la que fue capaz:

- ¡¡ **Galaxian Explosion**!!.- Una cegadora luz abarcó el lugar, segundos antes de que una aureola se precipitase hacia el techo. Minutos después una tremenda explosión tuvo lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los más largos de su vida, Saga se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de su mejor amigo.

- ¡¡ Athan¡¡ Athan, respóndeme!!.- Urgió el peliazul meneando con suavidad el cuerpo del chico.- Por favor despierta… yo… yo no quería… por favor…-

- Saga… ¿qué te… ha pasado?... amigo…- La sangre que escupía el joven manchó el rostro lloroso del geminiano, consciente de que la vida se le escapaba al que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano.- Te ves horrible.- Dijo tratando de sonreír como siempre hacía.

- Athan yo…-

- Shhh, por favor no… no hables…- La voz del joven sonaba quebrada y vacía.- Saga perdóname. Os… he puesto a todos en… en peligro.- El geminiano iba a protestar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su moribundo amigo.- Tengo que pedirte un… último favor…- Un horrible acceso de tos le interrumpió a media frase.- Por favor… cuida de mi her…mana. Te lo suplico, no… dejes que ella sepa jamás… que estuve poseído por… Ares… que estuve a punto de ma…tarla… Prométemelo.- Saga se veía incapaz de controlar sus cuantiosas lágrimas.

- Te lo prometo. Es una promesa de **hermanos**.- Dijo justo en el momento en que Athan daba su último suspiro…

- Que enternecedor.- Dijo una voz de sobras conocida por el peliazul.- Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente que tratar. No hay duda de que tu alma tiene un oscuro pozo, has encerrado a tu hermano, has matado a tu mejor amigo y has traicionado a tu orden… Ya eres **mío**.- Ares se precipitó en forma de aureola hacia el geminiano que no pudo hacer nada para protegerse. Después todo fue oscuridad.-

* * *

_Enfermería del Santuario__. Un día antes del funeral._

La joven amazona se encontraba tendida boca abajo sobre una incómoda cama. Le dolía la espalda horrores. No hacía no media hora que se había despertado y aún así se encontraba de lo más inquieta, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

La puerta de la enfermería rechinó por toda la estancia como augurando una trágica noticia. Un emisario del Santuario se encontraba allí. Alex ladeo la cabeza con esfuerzo y examinó al recién llegado. Algo en su actitud la provocó un escalofrío por la espalda. Después de que unos minutos en los que el emisario intercambió unas palabras con la enfermera de turno, se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿ Señorita Alexandra Stephanopoulos?.- La amazona asintió.- Le traigo un mensaje del Patriarca Shion.- Dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía un pequeño sobre carmesí, el mismo que se usaba para dar el pésame a los familiares cuando un santo fallecía. Las manos de la joven titubaron por segundos antes de abrir la carta y leer el contenido:

_Señorita Alexandra Stephanopoulos, futura amazona de Sagitta.:_

_Lamentamos tener que comunicarle que Athan Stephanopoulos, Santo plateado de Scutum _**(1**_**)**__, ha muerto en batalla tras el ataque inesperado de unos renegados al Santuario. Como leal defensor de Atenea será preparado para su último viaje con todos los honores que a su cargo corresponden. _

_Lamentando su pérdida se despide de usted:_

_Shion de Aries. _

Cuando la joven terminó de leer la carta su rostro se trasfiguró en uno llenos de dolor y rabia. Arrugó la carta con ira y fulminó con la mirada al emisario.

- ¿ Quién ha contado todo este montón de patrañas?.-

- Señorita está usted muy alterada debería calmarse.-

- ¡¡ Contesta a mi pregunta!!.-

- Fue Saga de Géminis, por lo visto él y su hermano estaban patrullando cuando los atacaron. Él sobrevivió, pero su hermano no tuvo tanta suerte… Cuando lo encontraron tenía una horrible herida en el pecho. Los sanitarios dijeron que parecía como si toda una **galaxia** hubiese **explosionado** contra él… Por lo visto usted también fue atacada. La encontramos en el linde del bosque inconsciente.- Alex miró con ojos desorbitados al chico, sólo para minutos después cerrarlos con ira y gritar de dolor maldiciendo el nombre del asesino de su hermano.

- ¡¡ **MALDITO SEAS SAGAAAAA**!!.-

* * *

Dos semanas después de los hechos, se le comunicaba al Santuario la inesperada traición del joven Aiolos de Sagitario al intentar asesinar cruelmente a la recién nacida diosa Atenea…

Así comenzaba la traición…

Fin Omake.

**(1)Scutum: **Se corresponde con la constelación de escudo, que está situada en el ecuador celeste. Le he puesto esta constelación a Athan, puesto que como los escudos son para proteger y el solo deseaba proteger a su hermana, creía que le iría bien.


	15. Las LLaves

**¡¡ Lo siento mucho!!. **No quería atrásaseme tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero por desgracia el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo para escribir, y mucha inspiración. Comprendería que no quisieseis leer más mi fic… Lo único que puedo hacer es pediros perdón.

Bueno sólo espero que este capitulo os guste, y que me podáis perdonar por el atraso tan tremendo que ha sufrido su publicación.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, y desde luego **no** hago esto con ánimo de lucro...

**Las Llaves**

Flashback

* * *

- Verás hijo mío.- Dijo el espectro.- Esas pocas páginas que me has mostrado, fueron escritas por aquellos lemurianos a los que se les encomendó la custodia de la litografía. Ya te hablé de ellos en tu infancia(1), ¿ recuerdas?.- Shion asintió levemente con la cabeza recordando con añoranza aquel pasaje de su niñez.

- ¿ Y qué es lo que pone?.- Preguntó un muy ansioso Mu. Zenón, o mejor dicho su espíritu, miró al joven con aires doctos. ¡ Ah, la impaciencia de la juventud!.

- Verás, joven carnero, esas hojas son las… mmm… instrucciones, por así decirlo, para liberar la litografía.- Maestro y discípulo miraron curiosos al espectro frente a ellos analizando la información que les proporcionaba.- Según esto la litografía se encuentra sellada. No indica donde, pero si dice que se necesitan **cinco llaves **para liberar su poder. Por lo visto nuestros antepasados temían que su poder atrajese a algún mal, por lo que tomaron ciertas medidas de seguridad para evitar que cayese en manos equivocadas.-

- ¿ Cinco llaves?.-

- Así es, cinco llaves, aunque no tienen por que ser lo que nosotros comúnmente conocemos como **"llaves"**, puede tratase de cualquier objeto que nuestros antepasados usasen para sellar la litografía.- Explicó con tono neutral el espectro.-

- ¿ Y sabe como podemos encontrarlas, Venerable Maestro?.- Pregunto el pelivioleta. Zenón miró con ojos velados al joven carnero y negó con la cabeza.

- Según el texto las llaves están protegidas para que solo los seguidores de Atenea puedan encontrarlas… en principio… Por lo que deberían resultar fáciles de encontrar para vosotros.- Zenón giró sus espectrales ojos hacia Shion que parecía meditar sobre toda la información que acababa de recibir.- Pregúntales a las estrellas, seguro ellas saben la respuesta.- Zenón suspiró y estiró los brazos con cansancio.- Bueno me temo que mi tiempo aquí se agota, debo marchar.-

- Un segundo maestro.- Pidió Shion.- No puede decirnos que dice este trozo de escritura.- Dijo señalando el extraño párrafo escrito en tinta roja, cuya lengua no conocía.- Zenón suspiró cansado.

- Bueno hijo mío, me temo que ese párrafo esta escrito en alguna variante de lemuriano antiguo que yo jamás llegue a conocer. Lo único que puedo decirte de él es que habla sobre un guardián y su misión... Pero no creo que eso pueda servirte de mucha ayuda. Lo siento.- Shion resopló con cansancio mientras observaba como la fantasmagórica presencia de su fallecido maestro se desvanecía en el aire.

- Recuerda pequeño, que muchas veces la respuesta a la pregunta más difícil, la tenemos frente a nosotros…- Concluyó Zenón antes de desaparecer por completo…

Fin del Flashback

* * *

- Ya ha regresado, hermano.- Susurró una infantil voz a la quieta figura que permanecía a su lado.

- Sssshhh. No hagas ruido. Si nos descubre estaremos perdidos.- Contestó con igual voz infantil. El otro asintió con la cabeza levemente en silencio. – Regresemos con el anciano, necesita estas hierbas.- Y así, las dos figuras se alejaron de allí refugiándose entre las sombras con la que los árboles bañaban el empedrado camino…

Mientras, no lejos de allí, una oscura silueta surgió de la nada, con sus rojizos ojos inyectados en sangre, siguiendo con marcado sadismo al par de niños que huían…

- Ya os tengo…-

* * *

- ¡ _**Maledizione è la mia fortuna**_!(2).- Berreó de mal humor el joven.- ¿ Podéis volver a recordarme por qué demonios tenía que venir yo también?.- Refunfuño por quincuagésima vez el italiano.

- Para empezar nadie te obligó, Máscara. Te ofreciste voluntario. No dejabas de gritar que estabas harto de no hacer nada y que necesitabas acción… Y todo porque Afrodita se te adelantó en eliminar a Argos.- Sentenció burlón el geminiano.

- Déjale tranquilo Kanon. Ya sabes como es Máscara.- El canceriano fingió sordera y prosiguió rumiando pestes en su idioma natal. Los dos gemelos sonrieron ante el conocido mal carácter de su compañero.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que el viejo se ha equivocado esta vez.- Volvió a protestar el italiano.- Llevamos días dando vueltas dentro de este maldito bosque y aún no hemos encontrado nada. ¡¡ Ni una puñetera piedra!!.- Gruñó molesto. Kanon iba a responderle, pero su gemelo se le adelantó.

- Las estrellas jamás se equivocan Máscara.- Aseguró tajante Saga.- Si el viejo Shion afirma que la lectura de los astros nos envían aquí, es por que en alguna parte de este bosque se encuentra aquello que hemos venido a buscar.- Saga se detuvo y examinó con detenimiento el bosque a su alrededor.- Te aseguro que si no fuese por que yo mismo he comprobado con satisfacción los augurios de los astros, también dudaría de ellos, por eso estoy convencido de que si las estrellas nos han conducido hasta este remoto lugar dejado de la mano de los dioses, es por que en verdad la llave se encuentra aquí, y ¡ debemos encontrarla!.- Zanjó tajante Saga. El italiano se limitó a refunfuñar un par de palabras de dudosa moralidad para luego seguir a los gemelos a donde quiera que estos fuesen…

A pesar de las palabras conciliadoras de Saga, el buen ánimo de los tres santos empezaba a desmejorar, y no era para menos, había pasado una semana desde que les fue encomendada esa misión, y solo los curiosas ardillas salían al encuentro del resuelto grupo.

Los tres jóvenes avanzaban con calma por el estrecho sendero que atravesaba aquel bosque, el cual era famoso en toda Grecia por decirse de él que se encontraba protegido por fuerzas mágicas desde tiempos remotos, aunque por la vista actual con la que les obsequiaba la floresta, nadie lo diría… más bien parecía que algo oscuro y tenebroso emanase de aquel olvidado lugar…

Mágico o no, de lo que no cabía duda era de que entre la hojarasca de aquella espesa arboleda, algo los acechaba.

- Mmm.- Máscara frunció el ceño fulminando con la mirada el entorno que los rodeaba.- ¿ No oís eso?. Preguntó en un gruñido. Los gemelos se detuvieron al instante observando cada sombra.

- Yo no oigo nada.- Aseveró Kanon.

- ¡¡ Pues eso mismo!!.- Exclamó el italiano entre grandes aspavientos. Los otros lo miraron curiosos aún sin comprender. Máscara los miró ceñudo y malhumorado.

- ¿ Desde cuando los bosques son **silenciosos**?.- Preguntó con sorna.- ¡ O acaso me vías a decir que en este maldito estercolero no hay ni un sarnoso animal!.- Exclamó enojado mientras maldecía en italiano. El par de géminis abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Hasta ese momento ninguno se había percatado que por no oírse, no se oían ni sus pasos al pisar las hojas caídas… Aquello realmente si era muy extraño…

El trío de guerreros agudizó sus sentidos, y escaneó el lugar con sus cosmos en busca de posibles enemigos, pero tan solo percibieron la tranquila y sosegada esencia que de la floresta manaba. De súbito, esa misma esencia arbórea se hizo más intensa, más **vivaz**…

Hasta los oídos de los santos llegaba un extraño murmullo que parecía proceder del interior de los árboles. En ese momento el grupo al fin pudo notar la presencia de entes extraños que se ocultaban entre la arboleda, no… no entre los árboles, ¡¡ sino dentro de ellos!!. Sus refulgentes esencias se podían ver jugueteando por el bosque…

Los jóvenes descendieron la intensidad de sus cosmos casi sin darse cuenta de ello. La presencia de aquellos seres había logrado acelerar el pulso sanguíneo de los tres chicos, al punto que creyeron que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho por sus rápidos latidos… A los pocos minutos Kanon logró serenarse lo suficiente como para ser capaz de articular palabra:

- ¿ Q… quienes sois, y que queréis de nosotros?.- Preguntó entre inquieto y fascinado. Aunque no lograba entender por qué…

Un voz tan suave y hermosa que podría pasar por el murmullo de las hojas al ser mecidas por el aire, habló, y sus palabras arrastraban sonidos de bellas melodías:

- _Nosotras somos las ninfas del bosque…-_

- _Sus guardianas y protectoras...-_ Las harmoniosas voces de las ninfas se entrelazaban entre ellas creando una única voz que inundaba todo el bosqueje. Los tres jóvenes escuchaban ensimismados a las bellas mujeres que se contoneaban inocentemente frente a ellos, despertando inconscientemente algunos de sus instintos de macho…

Súbitamente todas las ninfas detuvieron sus pasos y clavaron en los santos sus vidriosos ojos azulados, comenzando a entonar entonces una canción…

_Escuchad nuestra canción, _

_hermosos guerreros llegados de tierras sagradas_

_si deseáis encontrar lo que buscáis…_

_Vuestros enemigos os acechan en lo más profundo de la floresta…_

_Si os dejáis vencer por ellos, la paz de nuestras tierras expiará…_

_¡ Romped el muro para encontrar la llave que nos salvará!…._

_Pero no olvidéis que antes de obtenerla,_

_un gran sacrificio se deberá realizar…_

La canción tenía un extraño tonillo agridulce que los santos notaron al instante, era obvio que aquellas bellas y míticas féminas trataban de prevenirlos de algo, algo que sin duda las ninfas no deseaban tener en sus tierras. Saga y Kanon entrecerraron los ojos como analizando la información, mientras que un impaciente y ansioso Máscara se frotaba las manos deseoso de entrar en acción… ¡¡ Parecía que al fin iba a poder divertirse un rato!!.

- _Una última cosa más antes de partir …-_

- _Sabréis que el final de la contienda estará cerca…-_

- _Cuando la sangre de un inocente sea derramada…-_

Las voces de las ninfas fueron perdiéndose en las entrañas de la espesura, dejando tras ellas a tres jóvenes santos que salían de su embotamiento, notando al instante que los sonidos del bosque habían regresado, así como la presencia de las mujeres había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí…

- ¿ Y tanta parafernalia para "**esto**"?. ¡¡Ya podían al menos habernos indicado el camino hacia ese maldito muro del que hablaban!!.- Gruñó malhumorado el canceriano en cuanto recuperó en control de sus sentidos, harto ya de tanta intriga… ¡¡ El era un hombre de acción por todos los dioses!!.

- Bueno… Tal vez me equivoque Máscara, pero yo diría que es justo lo que han hecho.- Comentó como si nada Saga, señalando un desvío en el sendero que se abría entre los árboles, los cuales daban la impresión de separarse por voluntad propia para dar acceso a los tres santos, y que hasta la aparición de las ninfas ninguno de los tres había notado su existencia.

- ¿ Y si es una trampa?.- Preguntó desconfiado el menor de los gemelos. Desde que tuvo aquel encontronazo con el lacayo de Hera sus instintos se habían agudizado, no quería que lo volviesen a pillar con la guardia baja. Un feo mohín se marcó en su rostro al recordar aquel combate, tenía la ácida sensación de que había huido del lugar con el rabo entre las piernas, y desde luego eso, para un guerrero como él, no era aceptable en absoluto.

- Pues en ese caso tendremos al fin un poco de diversión.- Zanjó resuelto el canceriano adentrándose a paso vivo por el recién descubierto sendero, sin ni siquiera pararse a oír las opiniones de sus compañeros.

- ¡¡ Hump!!. Italiano tenías que ser.- Dijo Kanon mientras se disponía a seguir al cangrejo.

* * *

El viento golpeando su rostro, y el olor a salitre en sus fosas nasales, eran una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que su nueva vida lo podía reportar.

¡¡ Era fantástico estar vivo!!.

Aiolos se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el azul horizonte. El Sol se alzaba brillante sobre su cenit, dando inicio a la ardua sesión de entrenamiento de los santos y amazonas de Atenea.

Un hierático cosmos atrajo la vista del joven santo resucitado. A sus espaldas como si de un espectro de Hades se tratase, pudo distinguir la figura del joven carnero dorado, que se alejaba malhumorado de un grupo de aprendices que parecían incordiar al muchacho.

Aiolos no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que aquel pequeño se parecía a su maestro en su niñez… Sí, aún lo recordaba con su mirada triste y su sonrisa falsa, todo para ocultar el dolor de ser rechazado por sus compañeros… al parecer, el odio y recelo que inspiraban los lemurianos aún seguía vigente…

El joven santo regresó la vista al horizonte, para luego bajarla hasta la dorada arena de la playa, donde Yliana y Himeko, estaban entrenado. Desde hacía algún tiempo que Aiolos seguía con interés el entrenamiento de estas dos amazonas. Al principio ni el mismo lo entendía, pero después de algún tiempo, había descubierto el secreto de esta pareja tan curiosa, el porqué se escondían durante sus entrenamientos del resto del Santuario… En un principio se enfureció, e incluso a punto estuvo de contárselo a Patriarca, pero luego comprendió los motivos de tales acciones, y decidió no intervenir, al menos directamente, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no fuese a vigilar a ese par tan díscolo, si bien gracias a eso se estaba ganando una mal merecida fama de mujeriego y acosador de amazonas… ¡¡ Ay cuando supiesen la verdad!!.

Una sombra cerca de él, logró que regresará la vista hacia el lemuriano, que al igual que él, observaba curioso a Yliana y Himeko.

- Mmm… ¿ Tal vez también él lo sepa?…- Se preguntó a si mismo Aiolos. - Bueno, ¿ y por qué no?. Ya ha demostrado que es muy perspicaz y astuto.- Se contestó el mismo. Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon contemplando con detalle al muchacho. Notó como el cosmos de Kiki fluctuaba agónicamente. No había duda de que algo atormentaba al muchacho…

Sin pararse si quiera a pensarlo, Aiolos se fue aproximando al chico, que parecía tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de su acercamiento. Cuando a penas estaba a unos pasos, por fin el jovencito se percató de su presencia dando un pequeño respingo de sorpresa.

- Buenos días Señor Aiolos.- Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

- Buenos días joven Kiki.- Contestó alegre.- Mmmm, por lo veo tienes tu propio club de fans.- Dijo animado mientras observaba como un grupo de niños seguían recelosos con la mirada al carnero.

- ¡ Hump!. Puede que sean un club, pero dudo mucho que sea de mis fans.- Aseguró el lemuriano.- Yo más bien diría que son el **"Club No Secreto Para el Odio y el Recelo Contra Cualquier Ser No Identificado como Humano**".- Sentenció seguro Kiki. El Santo de Sagitario estalló en risas al escuchar las palabras del muchacho.

- Veo que por lo menos te lo tomas con sentido del humor.-

Kiki esbozó una sonrisa.

- Que remedio.-

- … Pero dime Kiki, ¿ a que se debe esa "**asociación juvenil**" tan… mmm… curiosa…?.- El joven carnero alzó uno de sus lunares en ademán interrogativo, no es que no se fiase de aquel santo, pero a penas si lo había visto una docena de veces desde que había resucitado, además, le estaba preguntando por algo a lo que únicamente con Teiya se había permitido hablar. ¡¡ Ni si quiera se lo había comentado aún con su maestro!!

- A veces hablar con alguien a quien a penas conoces, resulta más fácil que hacerlo con alguien a quien aprecies, mucho más si esa persona está implicada en nuestros problemas…- Afirmó el santo como si hubiese leído la mente del pequeño. Kiki lo miró meditabundo. No entendía porqué, pero aquel muchacho de pelo ensortijado, de mirada amable y sonrisa sincera, le desprendía unas curiosas vibraciones, como las de un hermano mayor preocupado.

Kiki alzó la cabeza mirándolo directo a los ojos. Frunció el rostro por un segundo, dudando. No estaba seguro de si contárselo… pero, ¿ qué mal le podía hacer aquello?, incluso Teiya no dejaba de repetirle que no era bueno guardárselo todo… ¡ Vaaaleee!, de acuerdo, ella se refería a que se lo contase a su maestro, pero aún no se veía capaz de hacerlo, y este santo le ofrecía de buena voluntad se ayuda…

El pelirrojo tomó una gran bocanada de aire para aclarar sus ideas… Finalmente, armándose de valor, se dispuso ha hablar.

- Me **odian**.- Dijo escuetamente.- Todos me odian y me evitan. Recelan de mi.-

A Aiolos esta confesión, le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Agitó la cabeza confuso.

- No lo entiendo Kiki, explícate.- Demandó el joven. Kiki se acercó a una roca cercana, y sentó dispuesto a contarle todo.

- Los lemurianos nunca hemos sido bien vistos en el Santuario. Siempre hemos causado recelo y odio allí ha donde fuésemos, eso es lo que me contó mi maestro hace algún tiempo, y desde la Guerra Santa ese racismo que sienten hacia nosotros no ha hecho más que incrementarse, al menos por una buena parte del Santuario.- Sus ojos cobalto se veían acuosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.- Hay muchos aquí que consideran que los lemurianos no somos dignos de pertenecer a la orden…

- Eso es algo tan absurdo que no lo comprendo…, nunca lo he comprendido…¿ Kiki?.- Aiolos llamó al muchacho que parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- … ¿ Sabe lo mucho que sufrió el Santuario tras el fin de la guerra contra Hades?… No, no puede saberlo… Este lugar se volvió un infierno. Hubo un gran número de bajas por parte de la orden, y no me refiero solo a los santos dorados. Murieron muchos guardias, muchos santos de plata y bronce fueron gravemente heridos durante el ataque al Santuario, muchos de ellos tuvieron que dejar la orden después de aquello por verse incapacitados para el combate. Fue un día aciago para este lugar… Por eso el odio hacia los de mi raza se incrementó.- Aiolos escuchaba con calma la explicación del niño, daba la impresión de que había llevado consigo aquella carga demasiado tiempo y ahora necesitaba desahogarse. No iba a ser el quien se lo impidiese.

La voz de Kiki se quebró frágilmente con sus siguientes palabras.

- Acusaban, y acusan, al Maestro Mu de ser el culpable de la masacre de aquel día.- Aiolos abrió los ojos estupefacto.- Dicen que era un santo débil. Que los lemurianos somos débiles y que fue ese debilidad la que permitió que los Señores Saga, Camus y Shura atentasen contra la vida de Atenea dando comienzo a la carnicería. No dejan de repetir que los lemurianos son solo una raza de débiles y traidores, que nunca debieron haber sido admitidos en la orden de la caballería.-

- ¡¿ Traidores?!. Eso es absurdo.-

- Acusan al Maestro Shion de ser un traidor y un Patriarca infame y desleal, al ser el que facilitó la invasión de Tierras Santas… Claro que nada de esto lo dirán nunca delante de él, o del maestro, les tienen demasiado miedo…-

- Ya, pero a ti no dejaban de decírtelo cuando ellos estaban muertos ¿ verdad?. Te han estado atormentado y molestando con eso todo el tiempo, ¿ me equivoco?.- Kiki lo miró sin decir nada.- Hump, una mirada vale más que mil palabras.- Dijo Aiolos dándole a entender al carnero que había comprendido su silencio.

- Como si eso no fuese bastante, además ahora me odian por lo de Achille. Creen que lo deje morir… y yo no dejo de preguntarme si no será cierto.-

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?.-

- Yo le odiaba ¿ sabe?. Al igual que él a mí. ¡ Nunca perdíamos la oportunidad de pelearnos siempre que nos veíamos!. Cuando no empezaba él la pelea, la empezaba yo. Jamás nos soportamos.- Kiki se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró con cansancio.- Achille, al igual que su maestro, sentía un odio **acérrimo** por todos los extranjeros, en particular hacia los lemurianos. El pensaba que únicamente los griegos tenían derecho a ser santos de Atenea, que era una deshonra que alguien ajeno a esta cultura y a su historia protegiese a una diosa tan venerada por los griegos. Más aún si estos ni siquiera eran humanos, y el echo de que yo, un asqueroso lemuriano, fuese postulante para una armadura de oro, lo consumía, al igual que a muchos de los habitantes del Santuario.-

- Motivo por el cual siempre estabais peleando ¿cierto?.- Comentó el Santo de Sagitario.

- … motivo por el cual todos creen que le deje morir a manos de las estirges. ¡¡ Para deshacerme de una molestia!!.-

Aiolos había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras que el muchacho había pronunciado, no le era difícil imaginarse lo que había sentido esos dos años en los que solo había tenido como compañera a la soledad. El conocía bien la sensación de saberse odiado por tus compañeros, de que te tachasen de traidor. Colocó su mano sobre el rojizo pelo del chico revolviéndoselo con complicidad antes de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas…

- … Verás Kiki, es más fácil culpar a otros de tus propias debilidades que reconocer que las tienes.- El pelirrojo lo miró curioso.- Tienes que entender pequeño, que lo único que les pasa a la mayoría de esos santos detractores de los lemurianos, es que ellos mismos se sienten débiles. Antes de llegar a los templos zodiacales, los santos fallecidos tuvieron que atravesar el Santuario entero, pero nadie los detectó hasta que estuvieron dentro de los recintos zodiacales. Eso debe ser frustrante, pero en lugar de reconocerlo prefirieron culpar a los demás de sus errores.- Aiolos se levantó de la roca donde descansaba y estiró los brazos con cansancio.

- Además "**pequeño **_**Houdini**_", creo que ya has demostrado a toda la ciudad santa, que no eres ni un debilucho ni un cobarde ni nada de eso… ¡¡ Cuanta gente crees que hay que se enfrente a una bandada de estiges y viva para contarlo?!… y tú lo hiciste solo, Kiki… Así pues que no te afecten sus palabras, pues lo único que sienten son unos celos tremendos.- Dijo muy animado y sonriente el santo.- Ahora si me disculpas debo seguir… eh… mmm… -

- ¿ Espiando a Yliana y a Himeko?.- Aiolos abrió los ojos sorprendido por el descaro del joven carnero. Kiki sonrió con engañosa inocencia.

- Ya que usted se ha ofrecido a darme consejo, yo le daré otro a usted. Procure que Yliana no le pille. No soporta que la espíen, y más cuando se encuentra entrenando a Himeko. A mi me pilló una vez y ¡¡ fue horrible!!.-

- Ja, ja, ja, lo tendré presente carnerito.- Dijo de muy buen humor Aiolos mientras regresaba a su puesto de vigía.

- ¡ Ah!. Una última cosa Kiki.- Dijo de pronto girándose de nuevo hacia el muchacho que ya se alejaba.- ¿ Tú sabes japonés?. Es que yo ando un poco _pez_.- El joven lemuriano asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿ Y podrías decirme que significa Himeko? Se que todos los nombres japoneses tienen un significado.- Kiki sonrió pícaramente y volvió ha asentir.

- Himeko es una de las variantes para decir _**"Princesa"**_.-

- ¡ Hump!, me lo imaginaba.- Comentó Aiolos con una mueca en su rostro, al tiempo que observaba con más detalle a la joven aprendiz de pelo lila que entrenaba con Yliana.

* * *

_Al fin lo había dicho. Me liberé de aquel peso que durante dos años me había atormentado, ¡¡ y con la persona que menos me imaginaba!!, pero es que resultaba tan fácil hablar con el Señor Aiolos… Era tan sociable que te reconfortaba sin ni siquiera proponérselo…_

_Después de aquella conversación sentí como mis hombros se descargaban de un peso enorme. En ese entonces, me sentí capaz de volver a ser yo mismo, de volver a sonreír…, o al menos, capaz de sincerarme con mi maestro de una buena vez, que bien merecido se lo había ganado en las últimas semanas…_

_Ahora solo necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente, y esperar a que el maestro no decidiese hacer __**prácticas de tiro **__con medio Santuario… _

* * *

El sendero que las ninfas habían abierto para ellos, parecía no tener fin. Los tres jóvenes santos caminaban por él con actitud segura pero precavida. Por mucho que lo negasen, el cántico de aquellas bellas féminas los había inquietado. Preocupados no, pero si intrigado…

Saga contemplaba precavido el camino que se abría ante él. Todo era demasiado extraño. ¿ Y si esas ninfas los habían engañado?, es sabido que estos seres mitológicos no son de fiar, ¡¡ pero es que resultaba tan difícil no caer ante sus encantos!!…

Fijó la vista en su gemelo, y por la mirada que le dedicó, supuso que él estaba pensando algo parecido. Arrugó el rostro con amargura, para luego dedicarle una rápida mirada a su otro compañero. A sus labios se asomó una sonrisa… Era innegable que él era el único que estaba disfrutando de aquella situación.

Máscara caminaba muy seguro y con mucha energía. Todo en él era indicativo de su buen humor. ¡¡ Hasta su cosmos parecía menos agresivo.!! Incluso se podía decir que se le veía nervioso. Pero claro, ¿ como no?, al fin y al cabo, como él siempre decía, él, Máscara de la Muerte, era un hombre de **acción**. No estaba hecho para intrigas, y aquella situación le favorecía mucho. Algo en sus huesos le decía que por fin iba a tener su desquite por su poca participación en el ataque al Santuario…

Un repentino cambio en el ambiente frenó sus divagaciones. Máscara afianzó con firmeza los pies sobre el terreno cenagoso y miró de soslayo a los gemelos a su lado. No eran imaginaciones suyas, algo en el bosque había vuelto a cambiar, pero a diferencia de con las ninfas ahora el cambio se notaba más tenebroso, más **oscuro**.

Máscara avanzó tres pasos, pero antes de poder iniciar el cuarto, un extraño muro invisible frenó su avance lanzándolo con violencia unos cuantos metros atrás. Sin mucha parsimonia se levantó del suelo y miró ceñudo al extraño muro.

- Bueno, ¡¡ ya iba siendo hora de que apareciese ese maldito muro!!.- Exclamó entre furioso y aliviado.

- Eso parece. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar como atravesarlo.- Comentó Kanon, pero antes de que llegase a terminar la frase un estrepitoso ruido, seguido de un escalofriante grito de agonía llegó con claridad a los oídos de los santos. Súbitamente un oscuro y salvaje cosmos, más parecido al de una bestia que al de un humano, se alzó por entre los árboles provocando una estampida masiva de todas las criaturas allí presentes, todas, menos la de los tres Caballeros de Atenea, que en menos de un segundo, se encontraban en posición de ataque frente al muro invisible, en espera de aquello que desprendía un cosmos tan salvaje.

El suelo tembló, los árboles se agitaron inquietos, el aire se volvió sofocante. El bosque entero se encontraba sumergido en un inquietante ambiente… y de repente, la barrera invisible brilló y se quebró levemente. El trío de guerreros se cubrieron los ojos por instinto debido a aquel destello cegador; entonces otro ruido, esta vez mucho más cercano, y más parecido al sollozo de un niño, llegó hasta ellos…

El primero en abrir los ojos de nuevo fue Saga, y tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él, se hallaban un par de ojos de un azul turquesa muy intensos, humedecidos por las lágrimas que se escapaban de ellos, y que lo observaban entre hipos. Saga agitó la cabeza confuso…

¡¡ Qué demonios hacia un niño de no más de nueve años en un lugar como ese!!, ¿ como había atravesado el muro?, y lo más importante, ¿ Por qué diantre su energía se percibía idéntica a que hacía unos días, tanto Kanon como él habían sentido pidiendo ayuda…?

El geminiano aún no salía de su desconcierto inicial cuando, casi por instinto, sus ojos se clavaron el la oscura y tenebrosa forma que había tras el pequeño.

Era enorme. Media más de dos metros, todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una espesa capa de pelo gris. Sus ojos, grandes y sádicos, estaban inyectados en sangre. En sus amarillentos colmillos aún se podía observar como chorreaba la sangre de su última víctima. Sus fuertes y musculosos brazos acababan en unas afiladas garras ponzoñosas. Su aliento desprendía olor a muerte. Saga miró al monstruo, y con un rápido movimiento atrajo al pequeño hasta él. El niño sollozó aliviado.

- ¡¿ Pero que demonios es eso?!.- Preguntó Kanon.

- Eso hermano, es un **licántropo**(4).-

- No. Eso es mi **diversión**.- Aseveró el joven canceriano, mientras sus ojos eran reflejo exacto de los de su enemigo. Sádicos y tenebrosos.

- Parece que al fin me voy a divertir.-

* * *

Shion se mesó el mentón distraído, y un prolongado y lánguido quejido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. ¡¡ Como podía haberlo resucitado Atenea para ahora matarlo de la angustia!!… Eso no se le hacía a alguien de su edad… Shion se golpeó la frente al descubrirse a si mismo quejándose igual que Kiki, pero es que en verdad él ya no estaba para estas cosas.

- …tro.- Una voz que al principio no reconoció descarrilo su tren de pensamientos turbando su ánimo momentáneamente.

- ¡¡ Maestro!!.- Shion levantó la mirado hacia su inesperado interlocutor frunciendo el ceño molesto. ¡¿ Es que acaso era mucho pedir un minuto de tranquilidad?!. Por lo visto sí. El rejuvenecido santo suspiró derrotado y suavizó su gestó ante su joven alumno que lo miraba con expresión curiosa.

- Ya te oí Mu, no hace falta que grites.-

- Es que llevaba un rato llamándolo y ni señales daba.- Se defendió el ariano, como si de un niño regañado por su padre se tratase. - Me pidió que le avisase si había alguna novedad en el grupo de rastreo.- Recordó el carnero.

- ¿ Algún progreso?.- Preguntó sin mucha esperanza.

- Hasta donde sabemos ninguno, pero hace unos minutos dejamos de percibir sus cosmos. Shaka está tratando de rastrearlos de nuevo en estos momentos.- Explicó rápidamente el pelivioleta.

Shion estiró los entumecidos brazos y se levantó de la cómoda silla de su despacho con bastante pereza.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay de que preocuparse. Los tres son guerreros sobradamente experimentados. Sabrán apañárselas.- Dijo con seriedad el patriarca, aunque eso no disimuló el brilló de preocupación que asomó a sus ojos…

- ¡¡ **Craaaashhh**!!.- El ruido de cristales rotos logró sacar de sus cavilaciones a ambos santos, atrayendo sus miradas hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde un compungido Kiki miraba con ojos grandes el jarrón que yacía desquebrajado a sus pies.

- Upppsss… esto… ha sido ella.- Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a la pequeña gata que permanecía sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, acicalándose meticulosamente las patas. Esta, al sentirse observada por tres pares de ojos, maulló en señal de protesta al saberse acusada tan injustamente. Ante esto Shion no pudo más que sonreír.

- Me alegra ver que nuestro joven Houdini se va recuperando poco a poco.- Comentó casual el patriarca, al comprobar aliviado como el joven discípulo de su alumno recuperaba su conocido buen humor…

- ¿ Houdini?. No me diga que usted también se ha enterado de su famosa "**fuga**".-

- ¿ Qué si me he enterado?. ¡¡ Es la comidilla del Santuario!!… A parte de que Dokho me vino con el chisme hace poco….- Sonrió el patriarca.

- ¿ Acaso me estás llamando vieja metiche?.- Inopinadamente se oyó llegar la voz ronca, y "_ofendida_", del librano desde la puerta. Los tres lemurianos presentes volvieron la vista hacia él, encontrándose con Dokho cómodamente recostado en el marco de la puerta, y en cuyos labios se perfilaba una pícara sonrisa… Shion hubiese enarcado una ceja de haberlas tenido, pero en su lugar estrechó los ojos receloso por la aptitud de su amigo.

- …mmmm… ¡¡fíjate!!, yo que venía aquí en busca de un carnero y me encuentro con todo un **rebaño**.- Dijo jocoso el rejuvenecido Santo de Libra.

- Lo veo de muy buen humor esta mañana, "_**anciano**_" maestro.- Añadió Mu, remarcando descaradamente la palabra anciano, hecho que logró sacar un fingido gesto de disgusto del aludido.

- Vamos, vamos, Mu hijo mío, no hables así a tus mayores.- Le aleccionó su maestro.- No hay motivo por lo que ponerse así. Además, si a esta "_desbalanza_", le da por hacer chistes de carneros, siempre lo puedo amenazar con desvelar a todo el Santuario su vergonzoso pasado desde que tenía cuatro años. Y créeme, tiene mucho que ocultar.- Comentó con calma el patriarca, lo cual sí logró sacar un gesto real de disgusto de Dokho, había cosas que era mejor que quedasen ocultas en su pasado…

- Para ser un borrego, ladras mucho… En fin te traía los documentos que me pediste, los de lingüística antigua.-

- ¿ Lingüística?. Aún trata de traducir ese texto ¿ me equivoco?.- Afirmó, mas que preguntó el joven santo de Aries.

- Se que ese párrafo nos oculta algo. ¡¡ Lo presiento!!. Por eso necesitamos comprenderlo. Kiki muchacho, tráeme el papel con el texto escrito en tinta roja que hay sobre mi escritorio.- Pidió al pelirrojo mientras ojeaba los documentos que le había traído el librano.

El muchacho se acercó al escritorio donde unos documentos que a simple vista se apreciaban como muy antiguos reposaban sobre el tablero. En ese momento la esbelta figura felina de la gata saltó sobre la mesa juguetonamente, provocando que todos los papeles terminasen regados por el suelo. Kiki hizo un mohín de disgusto. Se agachó para recoger los papales, pero cuando su mano rozó las hojas quedó paralizado…

- ¡¡ Kiki!! ¿ Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?.- Preguntó Mu a su alumno que parecía no percibir los ruidos de su alrededor.

- ¿Kiki?…- La voz de Mu se tornó en preocupación cuando notó que el pequeño no reaccionaba.- ¡¡ Kiki!!.

El joven carnero se alzó de pronto, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y completamente en blanco, con expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro…

Los tres adultos presentes se miraron entre si, para luego fijarla en el turbado muchacho. El pelivioleta avanzó dos pasos hacia su alumnos pero se paralizó cuando lo escuchó hablar…

- … Yo… yo comprendo lo que dice el texto…- Dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras, aunque no por ello menos sorprendido.- ¡¡ Se lo que pone!!.-

- ¡¡ Qué?!, ¿ Kiki que estás…-

- _Solo aquel que no la busque la hallará. Su Guardián únicamente la revelará, ante aquel que al igual que él no sea lo que es.- _Recitó el joven lemuriano con voz lóbrega, provocando la consternación de los tres santos que estaban con él en el despacho…

* * *

_Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta seguridad, salieron de mi boca mucho antes de que mi mente las procesase adecuadamente…_

_¿ Como es que yo, un simple aprendiz de escasos diez años, comprendía un dialecto que hasta ese entonces ni si quiera sabía que existía?. Esa debía ser la pregunta que se formularon los tres santos que me acompañaban, cuando decidí que era buen momento para leer un párrafo en una lengua desconocida por todos…_

_Pero, ¿ qué podía responderles cuando yo mismo ignoraba la respuesta…?_

_¡¡ Ay, qué negro sentido del humor tienen las Moiras(3)!!… De eso, no cabe duda._

* * *

**Continuará...**

**(1) **Para entender a que se refiere Zenón hay que leer el Omake 1 de este fanfic.

**(2) ¡** _**Maledizione è la mia fortuna**_!: ¡ Maldita se mi suerte!.

**(4) Licántropo: E**s una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. En el folclore y la mitología, un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito utilizando magia o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior. El cronista medieval Gervase de Tilbury asoció la transformación con la aparición de la luna llena, pero este concepto fue raramente asociado con el hombre lobo hasta que la idea fue tomada por los escritores de ficción moderna.

**(3) Las Moiras: **Las Moiras son seres pertenecientes a la mitología griega (su equivalente romano son las Parcas o Fatos). Las Moiras son tres, Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, "la que hila", "la que asigna el destino" y "la inflexible". Son la personificación del **destino**, y su misión en el horizonte mitológico griego, es la de asignar el destino a los seres que nacen, deparándoles suertes y desgracias.

Como diosas del destino velan porque el destino de cada cual se cumpla, incluyendo el de los propios dioses. Asisten al nacimiento de cada ser, hilan su destino y predicen su futuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno ya llega a su fin este capítulo y tengo la extraña sensación de que no he resuelto ninguna duda pendiente… en fin. Espero veros en el siguiente capítulo… ha ver si no tardo tanto en publicarlo… Por favor dejad reviews para decirme si os gusta como va quedando o para cambiar algo… ¡¡ Os espero!!


	16. Comienza la Búsqueda

Perdón por el retraso, me parece que esto ya se volvió costumbre ¬¬U. En fin solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. ¡¡ A disfrutarlo!!

**Comienza la Búsqueda**

* * *

Su mano macilenta se aferraba al cristalino cuarzo con desesperación. Sus dedos exánimes se negaban a entregar aquel objeto que había sido motivo y causa de la completa aniquilación de su pueblo… Era inútil. Sus fuerzas se habían extinguido, al igual que lo había hecho su vida. En su rostro había quedado marcada la silueta del horror vivido minutos antes de que su corazón aún palpitante fuese arrancado de su pecho ensangrentado… y todo lo que pudo llegar a decir, antes de que su lengua enmudeciese para siempre, fue un simple "¿_**Por qué tú**_?"…

- ¿ Lo ves viejo estúpido?. Si me la hubieses entregado desde un principio tanto tú como tu pueblo aún estarían vivos… Aunque bien pensado tal vez os hubiese aniquilado igualmente solo para disfrutar de vuestras ridículas muecas de pavor.- Le dijo al vapuleado cadáver del anciano, mientras aplastaba de un pisotón, la cabeza de aquel hombre por el mero hecho del deleite que le producía ver sus altas botas de cuero negro manchadas con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Una sonrisa macabra se esbozó en su semblante. Con una imperturbabilidad escalofriante la esbelta figura femenina que se hallaba frente al cadáver de aquel anciano, arrancó de sus manos muertas el preciado objeto cristalino. Ni siquiera se inmutó al oír aquel desagradable chasquido de los dedos al verse víctimas ya del rigor mortis. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron llenos de excitación.

Su regocijo fue aún mayor al sentir el tacto frió y bien pulido de la piedra bajo su enguantado puño. El tener el poder en la mano era una sensación tan placentera, casi… lujuriosa. Se atusó su espesa melena rojiza, dejando ver brevemente aquellos dos lunares que ocupaban el lugar que deberían ocupar sus cejas… De repente estrechó los ojos con rencor y maldijo en una extraña lengua… Luego sus hombros se relajaron.

Casi podía tocar ya su ansiada venganza… Sí, por fin daría rienda suelta a su odio. Esa maldita Atenea y todo sus enclenques Santos pagarían caro por lo que le hicieron a su pueblo. Aquel que una vez se alzase por encima de todos como la civilización más avanzada, ahora se veía reducida a unos pocos miembros. Su amado pueblo fue condenado al ostracismo más absoluto, obligados a ser parias en su propia tierra, obligados al olvido, al temor y al recelo. Obligados en fin a ser un mero recuerdo, una leyenda… ¡ Y todo por esa maldita Atenea y sus estúpidos dictámenes!. Su pueblo había confiado en ella y en su buen juicio en agradecimiento a su benevolencia para con ellos. ¿ Y como les había recompensado?…

**Abandonándolos.**

Aquella mujer, que otrora fuera una de sus mayores fieles, se veía sumergida en el dolor de sus recuerdos. Por culpa de aquella diosa, ella había perdido todo lo que le era querido, su pueblo, sus amigos, su familia, su esposo… su hijo… Los ojos se le aguaron por las inminentes lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. En un movimiento repentino, más de orgullo que reflexivo, se secó los ojos y se dijo a sí misma:

- No Irina, no es momento para el llanto. Ahora solo es momento para la **venganza**.- Y gracias a Hera, y los intereses comunes de ambas de acabar con Atenea, su resarcimiento estaba más cerca.

Con suma destreza, Irina caminó entre las ruinas de aquel pueblo, sin inmutarse si quiera por el fuerte olor a carne quemada que salía de entre los cascotes de las casas. Sus pies, tan ligeros como una brisa, llegaron al borde exterior de la villa, donde pudo contemplar como aparecía frente a ella un vórtice purpúreo. Lo atravesó sin volver la vista a tras.

Su sinuosa figura reapareció en una amplia sala revestida de impoluto mármol blanco y rosado. Dos fenomenales hileras de columnas dóricas corrían parejas por el interior de la sala. El único foco de luz que Irina pudo ver fue una magnífica y bien lograda claraboya en el techo, por donde se colaban tímidos rayos de Sol, otorgándole a la sala una aspecto fantasmagórico, casi mágico…

Con pasos rápidos y firmes abandonó aquella sala por una puerta lateral, accediendo a un pequeño, pero hermosamente labrado, jardín. El aroma a rosas, lavanda y jazmín impregnaba el lugar. Unas hermosas hiedras, de un verde muy brillante trepaban por entre los entresijos de las celosías que unían una hilera de columnas. En el centro se erigía una bella fuente de mármol veteado que representaba la esbelta figura de una ninfa recogiendo agua de un caño. La mujer echó un rápido vistazo a la escultura teniendo que admitir el buen trabajo de su escultor, pero nada más aparte de eso. Como si de pronto recordase algo particularmente molesto, estrechó los ojos y se giró con calma. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrar su objetivo. Frente a ella, tumbada cuan larga era, se encontraba Hera sobre una amplio y almohadillado diván, justo bajo la sombra de un pequeño tejadillo.

Si ni siquiera molestarse en levantarse o en mirarla, Hera preguntó:

- ¿ Lo has conseguido, Irina?.-

- ¿ Acaso lo dudabais, Señora?.- Preguntó con fingido gesto ofendido mientras alzaba la barbilla con indignación.- Yo no soy uno de vuestros estúpidos patanes.- Afirmó.- Yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo.- Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomó a su semblante. Hera asintió satisfecha.

- Por tus palabras deduzco que sí.- Rió suavemente.- Solo espero que seas tan eficiente como pareces hasta ahora, o tal vez decida que mis guerreros se diviertan un poco… **contigo**.- Dijo con crueldad. Irina no se inmutó ante su amenaza.

- Así que ya tenemos una llave…- Dijo para si misma la diosa.

- No, mi Señora.- La interrumpió Irina.- Tenemos dos.- Le recordó la joven mientras le mostraba el sencillo pero hermoso anillo de obsidiana pulida con pequeñas incrustaciones de circón que recorrían su contorno.

- Mmmm… es cierto. Se me olvidó que tu ya llegaste con **regalo**…- Comentó con satisfacción la diosa.- Veamos pues como se las apaña ahora Atenea…-

- Sí veamos como…-

* * *

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de las cuantiosas heridas que recorrían los cuerpos sudorosos y agotados de los dos guerreros allí enfrentados. Máscara estaba atónito pero satisfecho. A pesar de sus numerosos golpes y contusiones estaba disfrutando de aquel combate.

Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba perezosamente del labio del santo debido al golpe que minutos antes el licántropo había conseguido encajarle. Se pasó la lengua por los labios atrapando con ella la densa sangre que de ellos se escapaba, paladeando aquel sabor metálico y dulzón que el líquido carmesí le proporcionaba.

Bajo la vista hasta sus manos y brazos encontrándolos igual de magullados y castigados que su rostro. Agradeció en silencio la protección que le brindaba su armadura, de no ser por ella estaba convencido de que sus heridas serían peores. Su rostro se arrugó en un marcado mohín, clavando con ira sus índigos ojos en la bestia frente a él. En aquel instante su mente se vio invadida por uno de los pocos consejos que aún conservaba de su austera maestra, uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su niñez, o uno de los pocos que se atrevía a conservar: " _Angelo debes saber que en el mundo en el que te has inmergido y en el que te verás envuelto en los años que habrán de venir, no solo tendrás que hacer frente a guerreros de pétrea constitución, sino también a otros enemigos mucho más fuertes y resistentes que cualquier humano bien fornido, un ejemplo de ello serían los licántropos. Esos seres son puro __**explosivo**__…" _

Máscara se tuvo que golpear así mismo por recordar a la vieja arpía en un momento como ese. La verdad es que nunca le gustó su maestra, le parecía deshonroso ser entrenado por una débil mujer, aunque algo si tenía que otorgarle, su aseveración sobre los licántropos y su resistencia era muy acertada, auque aquel ejemplar superaba en mucho sus expectativas, pero había que admitir que eso hacia de esa lucha mucho más entretenida, y… ¡¡ Aaaaah, como **disfrutaba** de un bien combate!!.

El licántropo se lamía varias de sus heridas en un intenta banal de frenar la molesta hemorragia que amenazaba con desangrarle. Cuando comprendía que todo intento en aquella acción resultaba del todo inútil, gruñó de frustración y alzó la vista desafiante hacia el dorado. Este te limitó a sonreír con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de mostrar sus rostro. Eso enervó aún más al monstruo, que con los ojos relampagueando de furia se lanzó de nuevo al encarnizado combate.

Máscara afianzó los pies en tierra y separó un poco las piernas a fin de darse espacio para maniobrar en caso de que lo necesitara, … y lo **iba** a necesitar, de eso estaba seguro. Se pasó su mano enguantada por la frente retirando el sudor perlado que brillaba en ella. Ya era medio día y el calor iba en aumento por el Sol que se alzaba en su cenit. El italiano estrechó los ojos y esperó el embate de su enemigo, el cual no se hizo esperar. El monstruoso animal bramó enardecido lanzando espumarajos por sus dentadas fauces sobre su férreo pecho. Con tres poderosas y rápidas zancadas se plantó frente al impertinente caballero, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, propulsó el puño con fuerza hacia su desprotegida mandíbula. Máscara apretó los dientes y se preparó para el golpe, pero cuando la bestia estaba a escasos centímetros de golpearle desvió la trayectoria, por lo que el puño alcanzó en las costillas del santo, lo que logró hacerle hincar una rodilla en el suelo por la falta de resuello de la que era víctima.

El lobo gruño de satisfacción. Máscara **sonrió**.

Aún con la rodilla derecha en tierra elevó su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza desviando las feroces fauces que se cernían sobre ella. El ruido metálico al chocar unos voraces colmillos contra unos dorados protectores de un antebrazo se oyó por todo el lugar. Momento que el canceriano aprovechó para impeler con fuerza su puño derecho sobre la firme quijada de la bestia. Esta salió lanzada hacia un joven árbol cercano, que fue derribado por el enorme peso del licántropo. El italiano se aprovechó de ese momento para pasar todo su peso a la pierna izquierda, levantándose de un fuerte empellón que utilizó para correr hacia el monstruo. Los dedos de sus manos se juntaron para formar una mortal cuchilla que atravesaron la garganta desprotegida del lobo aún derribado. Este trató de aullar de dolor, pero no pudo por que sus cuerdas vocales habían sido arrancadas por las quirúrgicas manos del santo.

En un último intento desesperado, y suicida, el animal se revolvió sobre su propio charco de sangre con la mandíbula por delante tratando de arremeter una vez más contra el joven guerrero. Este ni se molestó en tratar de esquivar aquel débil ataque. Lanzó su puño por encima de su rostro golpeando a la bestia en su garganta perforada. El lobo gorjeó dolorido y se derrumbó de nuevo en el embarrado suelo, lo que aprovechó Máscara para, con un rápido movimiento, aferrar su brazo derecho hasta que un sonoro chasquido pudo oírse y la sangre empezó a brotar de su hombro. Le había **arrancado** el brazo…

Mientras, no lejos de allí, dos santos de expresiones somnolientas eran mudos espectadores de aquella refriega. Estos no eran otros mas que Saga y Kanon, los cuales parecían más interesados en la presencia de aquel infante de ojos turquesa, que apenas debía alcanzar los nueve años, y que se refugiaba tras las largas piernas de Saga, que en lo que le pudiese suceder a su díscolo compañero. Los velados ojos del pequeño contemplaba absortos el combate que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, no pudiendo evitar que se desviasen con disimulo hacia el lugar por donde el había aparecido. Era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo tras ese muro invisible.

- Y desde luego no será algo agradable.- Pensó Saga realizando un rápido escrutinio del lugar captando al instante las constantes fluctuaciones de varios cosmos bastante poderosos. Saga estrechó los ojos con suspicacia. Algo le decía que aquel licántropo no era el único que se hallaba en la zona. Un rugido atronador seguido de un grito agónico fue prueba fehaciente de sus sospechas.

- ¡ Axl!.- El pequeño se incorporó de un salto como si un muelle lo hubiese empujado. Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas al tiempo que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para sofocar los sollozos.

- ¿ Qué te ocurre peq…?.- Otro grito de dolor, esta vez mucho más cercano y sonoro, interrumpió la pregunta de Kanon. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el niño echó a correr la distancia que lo separaba del muro invisible, dispuesto a atravesarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez en su camino, otro muro, uno de prietas carnes, fibrosos músculos y abundante pelo, se lo impidió…

Un segundo licántropo, más grande, más musculoso, y más apestoso que el primero, surgió sorpresivamente desde el otro lado de la barrera. De las fauces ponzoñosas aún se derramaba la sangre del último incauto que había caído presa de sus afilados colmillos. Su lengua, una fea y pustulante masa de carne, recorrió el contorno de sus labios relamiendo con sádico placer el rojo líquido. Dos pares de añiles ojos se clavaron en el con repulsión. El licántropo **sonrió**, si es que sus salvajes fauces eran capaces de hacerlo…

¡¡ Más carne fresca de la que disfrutar!!.

El pequeño cayó sobre su trasero cubriéndose la cabeza con sus pequeños brazos. Un sollozo mal sofocado atrajo la atención de la bestia hacia sus pies. El niño se encogió sobre si mismo al sentir el fétido aliento sobre su cogote. El lobo acercó sus dientes hasta la garganta del pequeño, derramando a su paso su espesa y viscosa baba sobre él. Los dos Santos de Géminis se prepararon para embestir contra el animal, pero entonces una voz gutural y ronca que parecía venir de las profundidades del Hades, hablo:

- Ya te he encontrado mocoso. Entrégamela, si no quieres sufrir las mismas consecuencias que tu testarudo pueblacho…- Amenazó sediento de sangre. Ante esas palabras mal intencionadas de la bestia el niño se agitó repentinamente levantándose del suelo con una ágil voltereta hacia atrás. Sus ojos claros seguían cubiertos por una acuosa capa de lágrimas, pero su rostro estaba sereno.

- ¡¡ Nunca la obtendrás!!.- Gritó.- Antes de que alguno de tu rastrera especie la consiga haré que se pierda en una dimensión desconocida.- Afirmó solemne. El lobo rugió furioso y se lanzó sobre él, lo mismo que hicieron Saga y Kanon para tratar de detenerlo, pero en ese preciso instante un círculo purpúreo apareció a los pies del pequeño. Lobo, y santos se detuvieron en seco y miraron la escena.

- ¿ Quieres la llave, **bestia**?.- Preguntó golpeando ligeramente un magnífico pendiente de rodio engastado entre su cadena con pequeños zafiros de un azul muy intenso, y que iba desde su lóbulo izquierdo, donde caía haciendo otra pequeña cadena que terminaba en una turquesa, hasta la parte superior de su oreja.- ¡¡Pues ven a buscarla!!.- Gritó mientras era tragado por el vórtice dimensional que había creado a sus pies. El gran lobo bramó encolerizado y se lanzó de cabeza contra el portal, pero cuando llegó a él este ya se había cerrado oyéndose solo la suave risa de un niño travieso.

- ¿ Has visto eso hermano?.- Preguntó Kanon. Saga afirmó con la cabeza. - No hay duda, eso era un portal a otra dimensión…-

- Tal y como son los nuestros.- Terminó Saga por él. Los dos hermanos no pudieron seguir hablando sobre aquello al verse interrumpidos por el descontrolado ataque del licántropo. La bestia se abalanzó sobre Saga y Kanon bramando pestes de sus ponzoñosas fauces. Todos sus fibrosos músculos se tensaron presos de la excitación. Sus garras grandes y letales amenazaban con degollar a los dos caballeros que se limitaron a permanecer frente a él a la espera de su arremetida como si todo aquello se tratase de un simple juego. El gran lobo flexionó sus rodillas y se lanzó a la carrera contra los dos hermanos, pero su ataque nunca se ejecutó, por que un haz de luz se interpuso en su trayectoria, explotando violentamente contra el tórax del monstruo.

El licántropo gruño enfurecida, retrocediendo un par de pasos a causa de la inesperada colisión. Sus rojizos ojos se giraron en busca de la fuente de aquella agresión, no tardando mucho en hallarla, pues a escasos metros de él se encontraba el jactancioso Santo de Cáncer que lo miraba risueño, mientras de un mordisco arrancaba un trozo de carne del brazo cercenado del otro licántropo que había dejado de aullar minutos antes.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo. Aquí tu rival soy yo.- Dijo arrancando otro trozo del brazo de la bestia fallecida.- Mmmm… Curioso. Sabe a **pollo**…- El gran lobo rugió enardecido y colérico mostrando amenazadoramente sus incisivos caninos.

- Uppss, creo que el perrito se ha **enrabietado**.- Comentó con mordacidad. Con un brusco movimiento tiró la extremidad arrancada y dijo:

- Venga **chucho**, aquí te espero.-

No había duda de que Máscara estaba **divirtiéndose**…

* * *

_¿ Por qué los hados se burlaban tan cruelmente de mi?, ¿ por qué jugaban conmigo de esa forma?… No lo sabía, y aún hoy sigo sin saberlo a ciencia cierta… Mis ojos recorrieron los rostros anonadados de los tres santos congregados en aquel despacho, y por sus semblantes no fue difícil adivinar que ellos se encontraban en la misma situación que yo…_

_No tenían ni __**idea**__._

_Lo que si supe sin posibilidad de error, era de lo que iban ha hablar a puerta cerrada en cuanto el Maestro Shion me mandó marchar…_

_¿ Acaso alguien lo dudaba?… Yo **no**._

* * *

La joven asistenta de sinuosas curvas, acababa de dejar sobre la mesa de escritorio una pequeña bandeja de humeantes cafés y pastas, bajo la atenta mirada de tres santos, o al menos de uno…

- … Dohko… Te importaría regresar al asunto que nos ocupa o prefieres que vuelva a llamar a Calantha (1).- Murmuró desazonado el Patriarca ante la evidente distracción del su compañero de armas.

- Vamos, vamos, amigo mío. No te pongas tan quisquilloso. Solo disfrutaba del **paisaje**.- Comentó socarrón el librano. Ante el evidente buen humor del venerable maestro, Shion y Mu no pudieron evitar sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias.

- En fin, como iba diciendo… ¿ Mu, hijo, estas convencido de que no le comentaste nada a Kiki sobre nuestra conversación con el viejo Zenón?… Puede que te escuchase comentarlo con algún santo.- Mu meneó la cabeza negativamente. Comprendía las reticencias de su maestro, pero estaba seguro de que Kiki no sabía nada. Si él había leído aquel párrafo había sido por propia iniciativa…

- Maestro se que es incomprensible. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo aún, pero no yo no he hablado sobre aquel párrafo. Kiki no sabe nada… y aunque así fuese el jamás bromearía de asuntos tan serios, se lo aseguro…-

- Bueno, en realidad algo si debe de saber puesto que a traducido un texto que ni siquiera tú sabías leer.- Comentó Dohko a su amigo.

- Sí… pero ¡¿Cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses olímpicos, lo ha hecho?!…- Shion se mesaba los despeinados cabellos con agitación.- ¿ Debemos suponer entonces, que la traducción que a hecho del texto es correcta?… ¡¡ Me parece **inverosímil**!!.-

- Comprendo lo que quiere decir Maestro. Para mi también es completamente incomprensible... Pero todos estábamos presentes cuando lo dijo, y sobretodo **"como" **lo dijo… no… no se, tal vez sean cosas mías, pero era como… como…-

- Como si estubiera en trance.- Terminó Dohko por él. Shion estrechó los ojos y frunció le ceño. No es que no quisiera creer que la traducción de Kiki era correcta, lo que le preocupaba era lo que ello **implicaba**…

Y al parecer era el único que se lo había planteado… ¿ o quizás no?…

Sus rosados ojos recorrieron primero el semblante serio de su alumno, era evidente que el muchacho estaba preocupado por su joven discípulo, para pasar casi de inmediato al de su viejo amigo, el cual por su expresión reflexiva parecía meditar algo con mucho interés… De hecho con demasiado interés… ¿ Tal vez Dohko supiese algo que a él se le escapaba?. Bueno no era del todo imposible, a fin de cuentas él había estado muerto durante más de una década mientras su viejo camarada había permanecido observando el continuo curso del mundo…

- Dohko viejo zorro, tu estás ocultándome algo ¿ me equivoco?.- El aludido se agitó perturbado en su asiento como si acabase de salir de su ensoñación. Luego miró fijamente a Shion sin saber muy bien que decir…

- … Bueno… la verdad es que no se muy bien como explicarlo.- Comentó.- Vosotros afirmáis que la traducción del pequeño Kiki no puede ser real por que el desconoce tal dialecto; pero, ¿ y si no fuese así?…- Tanto Mu como Shion se giraron expectantes hacia el Santo de Libra demandándo que siguiera.

- Como vosotros dos sabéis bien, desde el mismo momento en que una persona nace, su mente se ve invadida por todas sus vivencias, conocimientos y descubrimientos diarios. Con el paso del tiempo todos esas cosas se convierten en nuestros recuerdos y experiencias, y lo que en un principio considerábamos recuerdos o conocimientos importantes, van siendo relegando a lo profundo de nuestro subconsciente, sustituyéndolos por nuestras vivencias más cercanas, pero conservando aún, en un rincón de nuestra mente, esos conocimientos…- Se pasó una mano por la barbilla en actitud pensativa y tomó aire para continuar.- La mayoría de esos recuerdos permanecen olvidados en nuestro interior y jamás volvemos a recuperarlos, bien por que éramos demasiado pequeños o bien por la lejanía en el tiempo de los mismos, pero a veces, y solo **a veces**, un pequeño detonante, puede lograr que aquellos conocimientos y recuerdos que creíamos olvidados, afloren de nuevo con clara frescura…- Dohko cruzó las manos sobre su pecho satisfecho de su explicación, dejando que los dos lemurianos considerasen sus palabras. Shion por el contrario resopló hastiado, casi se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba divagar a su hermano de armas.

- ¡¡ Por la dulce **Atenea**, Dohko!!.- Exclamó de pronto.- Por una vez en tu extensa vida podrías dejar de lado tus acertijos y divagaciones y hablar para que mentes menos **privilegiadas** que la tuya puedan comprender tus palabras. ¿ O voy a tener que llamar a Kiki para que te traduzca a ti también?.- Comentó irónico el Patriarca. El moreno estalló en carcajadas.

- A ver amigo mío, lo que trato de decir, es que **nada** de lo que vivimos es olvidado. Todos nuestros recuerdos son conservados en nuestro subconsciente sin importar cuanto tiempo pase o la edad que tuviésemos cuando sucedieron aquellos hechos. N-a-d-a.- Recalcó el santo.

- ¡¡ Un segundo!!. ¿ Está insinuando que Kiki conoce ese dialecto desde pequeño pero que lo había olvidado?. ¡¡ Eso es ridículo!!.- Vociferó Mu.- He criado a Kiki desde que tenía cuatro años, y en ningún momento él a hablado en…- El joven Santo de Aries se calló de repente con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Dohko sonrió satisfecho.

- No… no puede ser… ¡¡ Oh Dioses!!. ¿ Como no me he dado cuenta antes?.- Se preguntó a si mismo.

- Parece que ya te diste cuenta Mu.- Comentó el librano. Shion pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro sin comprender que sucedía.

- Pero Maestro Dohko aunque supiese hablarlo, como iba a saber leerlo. Era muy pequeño para saber leer.-

- Eso no es del todo correcto Mu. Si mal no recuerdo Shion me comentó una vez que tu aprendiste a leer a los tres años, e incluso él aprendió a los cuatro. Puede que para un humano sea imposible hacerlo a tan temprana edad, ¿ pero quien sabe como funciona el cerebro de un lemuriano?… Por lo que es muy posible que Kiki supiese leer a los cuatro años.- Comentó el moreno.

- ¿ Me vais a explicar que sucede o voy a tener que esperar a leerlo publicado en el diario?.- Interrumpió bruscamente Shion. Era evidente que el Patriarca no estaba de buen humor. Mu enrojeció avergonzado.

- Lo siento Maestro, en seguida le explico.- Aseguro.- La verdad es que no se como no me di cuenta antes, sino no lo hubiese insinuado el Maestro Dohko jamás me lo habría planteado…- Shion seguía esperando.- Bueno, vera, en uno de mis muchos viajes fue cuando localicé a Kiki en un pequeña isla deshabitada. Él apenas llegaba a los cuatro años y yo acababa de cumplir los dieciséis. Por lo visto no hacía mucho debía haber ocurrido algún tipo de catástrofe o accidente por que todo el perímetro estaba destruido. En medio de aquella destrucción, que debió ser un infierno, se hallaba Kiki. ¡¡ Completamente **solo **y sin un solo rasguño!!… Busqué supervivientes, por si entre ellos se encontraban los padres de Kiki, pero allí no había nada más, solo él. Al principio pensé dejar al niño en un orfanato, pero cuando comprobé su frente y vi los característicos lunares lemurianos supuse que era algún tipo de señal divina para que me quedase con el pequeño… ¡¡ Pero solo tenía **dieciséis** años, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un niño pequeño!!.- Exclamó el pelivioleta.-

- Así que decidió hacerme una visita de cortesía para pedirme consejo sobre que hacer con el pequeño. Obviamente le dije que tendría que hacerse cargo del niño; pero, lo más interesante de la historia es que, durante todo ese proceso Kiki no habló ni una sola vez. Parecía estar aturdido por algo, así que no tratamos de obligarlo.- Continuó el Santo de Libra.

- Así es, pero cuando menos nos lo esperábamos Kiki echó a hablar. Pero no en ninguna lengua que nosotros conociésemos.- Comentó el carnero mientras Dohko asentía con la cabeza.- …Bueno hablar a lo mejor es decir **mucho**, por que más bien chapurreaba palabras, o eso creo, por que solo conseguí entender dos palabras, las cuales procedían sin duda del lemuriano a pesar de su peculiar pronunciación. Pensamos que eso se debía a que aún era muy pequeño para hablar correctamente o a causa de algún golpe o trauma que sufriese durante la catástrofe de la isla, así que ninguno de los dos hicimos mucho caso de ello.-

- Efectivamente.- Le interrumpió el rejuvenecido maestro.- Con el tiempo Kiki comenzó a aprender griego, tibetano y lemuriano, por lo que dejó de usar aquel extraño dialecto y ninguno volvió a hacer comentario al respecto.- Finalizó Dohko.

- Pero con todos mis respetos Maestro Dohko.- Dijo Mu.- Aún me cuesta creer que Kiki hable un dialecto lemuriano desconocido… Toda la gente de nuestra raza que yo he conocido hablaban lemuriano normal… nooo… dilectos tan raros.- El joven hacia aspavientos con las manos para recalcar sus palabras. Shion se rozaba la comisura de los labios con sus largos dedos. Parecía meditar algo…

- ¿ Y si Kiki no pertenece a ninguno de los pueblos lemurianos que nosotros conocemos?.- El joven pelivioleta miró intrigando a su maestro.- Mu, muchacho, ¿ donde encontraste a Kiki?, ¿ donde estaba esa isla?.- El chico entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo.

- Pues, era una pequeña isla de la Polinesia… cerca de la Isla de Pascua.- Al momento de decir aquello sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas…

- ¡¿ Lo encontraste en la Polinesia?!.- Preguntó Shion.

- Lo encontraste en **Lemuria**(2).- Afirmó Dohko

* * *

Máscara no había previsto que su anterior explosión levantase tremenda polvareda, por lo que sus ojos lloriqueaban incesantemente presas del ardor que producía la arena en ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación se vio obligado a cerrarlos.

- ¡ Qué demonios!.- Pensó frustrado. De momento su sentido de la vista había quedado **inutilizado**. Ante aquello solo pudo sonreír, tal vez de esa forma el combate fuese más entretenido de lo esperado…

Ante ese giro inesperado de la situación el lobo no dudó. Inclinó el cuerpo, flexionó las rodillas y embistió contra el italiano con sus enormes y ensangrentadas garras por delante. La velocidad de su acometida fue tal que el canceriano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Los férreos puños de la bestia se cerraron con firmeza encajándole un sublime y quebrador golpe que desencajó por completo la mandíbula del joven santo.

La sangre se acumuló en su doliente garganta obligándolo a escupir esputos sobre el terregoso suelo. Su boca se abría se cerraba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. El dolor nubló por un segundo su cerebro atribulado.

- Ok, de acuerdo. Eso no me lo esperaba.- Se obligó a decirse así mismo. El lobo rugió de satisfacción **mientras** se preparaba para su segunda acometida.

El santo rodó por el suelo, y ayudándose de los fibrosos músculos de sus brazos se alzó de nuevo con un rápido movimiento. A sus ojos, que se encontraban invadidos por lágrimas a causa del dolor que la ofensiva arena despertaba en ellos, también afloraron las lágrimas que el dolor de su quijada desencajada provocaba.

- Tsk.- Fue todo lo qué su frustración le dejó decir, antes de encajarse la mandíbula de un brusco movimiento de su mano, lo que facilitó que una nueva oleada de dolor le recorriese desde su zona afectada hasta la parte baja de su columna.

El licántropo corría de nuevo hacia él lanzando pestes de su boca ponzoñosa. Esta vez se aseguraría de que el santo no volviese a levantarse… o eso creía **él**.

El joven italiano escupió desabrido una última vez y flexionó un poco las piernas. Era cierto que su sentido de la vista estaba inutilizado de momento, pero no así el resto de sus sentidos. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia elevó un poco sus cosmos para localizar la posición de su enemigo. No tardó en percibir que se encontraba de nuevo a escasos metros de él avanzando a gran velocidad. Máscara se frotó las manos…

La bestia estaba demasiado enardecida como para notar el cambio en la fluctuación del cosmos de su adversario, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces siguió corriendo hacia el joven. Sus puños se cerraron y sus fauces se abrieron con premura saboreando de antemano su futura comida…

**Lástima **que Máscara no estuviese dispuesto a formar parte del plato principal…

El licántropo gruñó de excitación proyectando sus hambrientas fauces hacia el cuello desprotegido del santo. Sus afilados y prominentes colmillos rozaron la suave piel del guerrero, clavándose superficialmente en él. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por la garganta del joven…

Máscara **sonrió**… El licántropo no lo **vio**.

El italiano sabía exactamente la posición de su enemigo por el cosmos tan negativo que desprendía, pero debido a que sus ojos aún sufrían por el efecto de la arena no quiso arriesgarse ha recibir otro doloroso golpe, por lo que esperó paciente hasta sentir los colmillos de su enemigo sobre su piel, impidiendo de ese modo cualquier posible huida de su contrincante. Una vez que su sangre corrió por su rasguñado cuello, supo que el lobo ya no tenía escapatoria. Con una rápida y ágil finta, giró ciento ochenta grados sobre su eje, evitando por milímetros que los dientes de la bestia le desgarrasen la garganta, quedando de espaldas al monstruo, al tiempo que, tensando los músculos de su brazo derecho, proyectaba su codo sobre el tórax descubierto del lobo. Las costillas de la bestia crujieron secamente bajo el feroz golpe, hundiéndose sin esfuerzo en sus pulmones. Chorretones de sangre se escaparon de su garganta salpicando la dorada armadura del santo, pero a este no le **molestó**.

Aún bajo la inercia de su propio golpe, giró sobre su pie derecho lanzando una tremenda patada con la zurda que alcanzó en el costado del licántropo. Este desprovisto de cualquier agarre, y bajo el tremendo dolor de su pulmones perforados, se precipitó contra unos desvalidos árboles que se troncharon por el excesivo peso de su musculoso cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a incorporarse Máscara se precipitó hacia la bestia juntando los dedos de su enguantada mano o modo de puñal. ¡¡ No iba a **malgastar** su cosmos en enviar a ese insecto al infierno cuando lo podía hacer por su propio puño!!

En un último intento el lobo trató de incorporarse pero se quedó a medio camino de conseguirlo al ser atravesado de lado a lado por la mano del joven santo. Con un brusco empellón el italiano sacó su mano del pecho del licántropo llevándose con el músculo cardiaco, que aún no parecía estar consciente de su inminente paro.

Lo último que los vidriosos ojos del lobo vieron fue el puño del guerrero aplastando sin compasión su propio **corazón**…

- ¡¡ Bua, **morralla**!!. Tsk. Por lo menos me ha servido de calentamiento.-

- ¿ Ya has terminado de jugar Máscara?.- Intervino de pronto una ronca voz.

- ¿ Acaso yo os he pedido que me esperaseis?.- Gruñó de mal humor el canceriano.

- No.- Dijo Kanon.- ¿ Pero como pensabas sino atravesar el muro invisible?.- Máscara arqueó una ceja interrogativo.

- ¿ Ya sabéis como hacerlo?.- Los gemelos sonrieron cómplices.- ¡¿ y entonces a qué estáis esperando a una invitación por escrito?!.- Era obvio que Máscara de la Muerte estaba más que excitado por la subida de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Sin decir nada más Saga se aproximó al lugar por donde minutos antes tanto el niño como los licántropos habían pasado. Levantó la mano hasta que esta chocó contra algo y la dejó allí. Una luz purpúrea envolvió su brazo desde su hombro hasta sus largos dedos. Apretó más la mano contra el muro invisible y en un murmullo apenas audible dijo:

- _Another Dimension.- _Un perfecto círculo purpúreo apareció de la nada y justo en el centro de esa otra dimensión se podía ver a la perfección un gran muro de piedra. Con su otra mano Saga lanzó una onda de energía que colisionó contra la muralla. El geminiano cerró su portal dimensional para evitar que la explosión les alcanzase, pero al hacerlo se pudo apreciar como en medio del bosque iban apareciendo grietas en la nada como su una pared invisible se estuviese derrumbando.

Y efectivamente eso era lo que pasaba. Con un sonoro sonido y una intensa luz blanquecina las grietas estallaron quedando reducidas a un polvillo dorado que flotó por el aire. Después no hubo nada.

- ¿ Qué demonios ha sido eso?.- Preguntó Máscara.

- Eso era la profecía de las ninfas. Hemos derribado el muro.- Aseguró Kanon. El italiano seguía sin comprender.- El muró no era invisible crustáceo. Solamente estaba oculto.- Explicó el menor de los gemelos.

- Cuando vimos como el niño huía del segundo lobo lo comprendimos.- Continua el mayor.- Ese pequeño podía crear portales dimensionales, lo que nos sugirió la idea de que tal vez el muro solamente estuviese oculto a la vista.-

- El muro era real, pero había sido escondido en otra dimensión, por lo que aunque su esencia seguía atada a este lugar, impidiendo el paso a los intrusos, su cuerpo estaba en otro, lo que imposibilitaba que nadie desconocedor de los entresijos dimensionales pudiese descubrir su paradero y de ese modo cruzar al otro lado.- Zanjó Kanon sonriente. Máscara arqueó más las cejas, tantas laboriosas explicaciones le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

Saga iba a añadir algo más, pero sus palabras murieron antes de nacer al oír un desgarrador grito de auxilio y un fétido olor a podredumbre inundase sus sentidos… Los tres santos alzaron la vista al frente y sus ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas…

Frente a ellos la escena dantesca de una aldea en completa **destrucción y devastación **estaba teniendo lugar…

- Bueno parece que la diversión no ha acabado…- Máscara se tronó los nudillos ansioso por entrar de nuevo en acción…

_Continuará_…

* * *

**N/A: **Al fin pude terminar el capítulo. Me ha costado lo que no está escrito poder hacerlo… ¡¡ Y todo por que mi ordenador me borró todos los archivos y me ha tocado reescribirlo desde el principio!!.

El capítulo no está como en un principio iba a ser, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer. En realidad iba a poner más escenas, pero ya se me hacía muy largo… En fin espero que os guste. Ya sabéis si tenéis ideas, sugerencias, criticas, lo que queráis hacérmelo saber. Estaría muy agradecida.

Nos leemos!!

* * *

**Calantha (1): **Flores Hermosas, creo que con el nombre comprenderéis por que Dohko no le quita los ojos de encima.

**Lemuria (2): **Según los documentos y textos que he encontrado con respecto a Lemuria, este continente perdido se extendía por el Océano Índico, abarcando Sudáfrica, Madagascar, Ceilán, Sumátra, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, llegando incluso hasta las Islas Polinesias del Pacífico, entre las que se encuentra la Isla de Pascua, en donde algunos investigadores creen que las Cabezas Gigantes de Pascua, o moais, son obras Lemurianas.


	17. Preludio

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Juro que no deseaba retrasarme tanto, y comprendería que dejaseis de leer mi fic debido a estos retrasos, pero os juro que no he podido publicarlo antes… Entre el trabajo, los estudios, el ordenador que parece divertirle el borrarme archivos, y problemas familiares de distintas índoles no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho… De nuevo lo siento.

Bueno ahora en cuanto al fic, aquí os dejo este capítulo al que al final he tenido que dividir en dos, por que sino iba a resultar muy extenso. Espero que os agrade pues la verdad es que lo escrito un poco al tuntún… en fin os dejo para que lo leáis…

**Preludio**

_Todo ser vivo tiene una historia que narrar. Un pasado y un futuro del que nadie, ni siquiera los dioses, puede escapar, y a mis escasos diez años, con toda una vida que alcanzar, se abría ante mí las memorias de un pasado que no recordaba y del que me era imposible renegar…_

_¿ Quién habría imaginado que mi historia me llegaría bajo la forma de una pequeña gata negra?…_

… _Mi querida y amada gata negra… _

* * *

Hermosa, elegante, tranquila. Todos esos adjetivos parecían encajar a la perfección con la pequeña figura felina que, sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, contemplaba absorta el Santuario y a sus habitantes. Sus ojos ocultaban muchos misterios, mucha **astucia**, ¡¡ demasiada para tratarse de una gata!!… Si no fuese porque era un simple felino, un buen observador hubiese creído que analizaba la situación, porque… se trataba de una simple gata, ¿ verdad?… Un suave ronroneo se escapó de su garganta mientras se estiraba sobre sus patas perezosamente…

Sí, a primera vista parecía una gata como cualquier otra, pero, tal afirmación no habría estado más **errada.**

Su pequeño cuerpo felino, albergaba más secretos de los que cualquier mortal, humano o lemuriano, hubiese creído posible. Ella era una gata, de eso no había duda, pero desde luego distaba mucho de ser **simple**. Ella no tenía nada de simple. **Nada**, pues para empezar, ni siquiera pertenecía al plano terrenal… Ella era una **criatura astral**, y era allí, junto a las estrellas, donde su verdadera forma descansaba… de momento.

Sus ambarinos ojos se estrecharon recorriendo ansiosos el terreno que los separaban de su objetivo: El muchacho pelirrojo. Debía actuar lo antes posible o sería demasiado tarde para todos…

El tiempo se la estaba agotando, lo cual le pareció de los irónico teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza, pues, como toda criatura perteneciente a su plano, era **inmortal**. Desde que su creador, un lemuriano egocéntrico del cual a penas lograba acordarse, la concediese el Don de la Vida, había visto miles de amaneceres durante eones de años… Era eterna. Eterna como el trascurrir del tiempo. Y era precisamente el tiempo el que corría en su contra en esos momentos…

Debía decidir a quien jurar lealtad.

No, no es que no pudiese arreglárselas sin un amo, todo lo contrario. Nunca había tenido problemas para sobrevivir sola, pero, como criatura astral que era, estaba obligada a tener un amo. Esa era su condena y la de sus semejantes: _"Se te concederá el Don de la Vida Eterna, pero esta será una vida de eterna servidumbre". _Así había sido desde el inicio de su extensa vida, y así seguiría siendo para siempre.

Su memoria se vio sacudida por los recuerdos de sus cientos, ¡¡no, **miles** de amos!!, de los cuales solo una decena habían conseguido significar algo en su sempiterna existencia, el resto a penas habían sido como un ligero plumazo en el transcurrir de su vida… Algunos fueron buenos, otros malvados como demonios, otros tan insignificantes que no merecían siquiera el esfuerzo de ser recordados, pero todos, **todos**, habían sido sus amos, y ella, como declaraba su naturaleza astral, había sido fiel a todos y cada uno de ellos, pues ella no era ni buena ni mala. Ella estaba fuera de toda ética humana.

Cierto era que había cometido actos atroces a lo largo de los siglos por orden expresa de sus dueños, pero jamás se planteó la índole de tales acciones… Recibía una orden y la cumplía, **punto**. En eso consistía su vida, aunque tenía que admitir que su último amo fue diferente a todos los anteriores. De hecho fue el primero al que estuvo a punto de mostrar el camino hacia aquel objeto que todos buscaban como cúspide de su poder, pero por desgracia murió antes de poder hacerlo… **Lástima**, era un buen hombre, un buen amo y aún mejor esposo y padre… ¿ Quién hubiese dicho que sería traicionado tan cruelmente y por su propia gente?… Ese era el peligro de aquel objeto que ella protegía: **Aquello **era algo demasiado poderoso, y el poder mal digerido corrompe fácilmente a los seres de carácter débil...

La pequeña gata negra bufó hastiada, tumbándose cansada sobre su panza. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo ella planteándose tales preguntas cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer?… ¡¡ Aaah, los años la empezaban a pesar!!…

Desde su posición agazapada sobre una soleada roca, saltó ágilmente sobre la rama baja de un árbol cercano. En el proceso sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo al joven lemuriano pelirrojo, que una vez más trataba de alejarse de las burlas e insultos que sus compañeros le brindaban. Otro bufido, más parecido a un gruñido, salió de su garganta. ¡ Ojala no tuviese que tomar una decisión!, o al menos una que afectase al muchacho. El pobre ya parecía sufrir bastante. Desgraciadamente al morir tan inesperadamente su anterior amo, ella estaba obligada, por el contrato vinculante que la unía a él, a pasar en herencia a uno de sus seres cercanos, y la calamidad había querido que solo tuviese dos opciones: o el desorientado muchacho pelirrojo, que a pesar de las adversidades había demostrado ser poseedor de una extraña fuerza, o aquella mujer que había causado la desgracia de su gente, pero que indudablemente tenía una fuerza e ímpetu admirables…

Sí, en principio la decisión parecía fácil, pero la cosa se le complicaba por el ruego quejumbroso de su amo en su último hálito de vida: **" **_Ayúdalos… por favor… ayúdalos_**"**. ¡¿ Pero como iba ha hacer eso?, ¿ cómo iba a ayudarles sin perjudicar al otro cuando cada uno estaba en un bando distinto?!…

Sus ambarinos ojos se vieron atrapados por el fulgor rojizo que desprendía la espesa melena del joven lemuriano que ya estaba bastante alejado de su posición… Estrechó los ojos hasta reducirlos a unas pequeñas rendijas…

Mmmm… Tal vez sí había una forma de cumplir su **promesa**…

* * *

La pequeña ciudad se consumía inexorablemente bajo las abrasadoras llamas que la sitiaban. Una mezcla de tierra, agua y sangre formaban el manto donde cientos de cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, reposaban como espectros inertes de la feroz batalla. Torsos destrozados y gargantas desgarradas bañaban el lugar. Las vísceras desparramadas desprendían un fétido olor a sangre seca y carne en putrefacción que se adueñaba del ambiente. La pestilencia era tan fuerte que dos de los tres santos allí congregados, se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos por las densas lágrimas que acudían a ellos, y a punto estuvieron de caer de hinojos al suelo por las arcadas que les provocaba aquel olor. Solo uno de ellos se mantuvo en pie inmune a sus sentidos. Solo uno contemplaba con deleite el espectáculo que se representaba ante sus ojos.

Solo uno **sonrió**.

Él no temía a la muerte. El la acogía entre sus brazos como si de un recién nacido se tratase. Para aquel soldado de las tinieblas, ella era su fiel compañera de fatigas, pues allí a donde él iba la muerte lo precedía.

Avanzó tres pasos examinando cada detalle, recoveco y sombra del terreno. Todo permanecía en una mortuoria calma. Ni siquiera se oía el batir de alas de una mosca. El aire, viciado por el olor a inmundicia, era irrespirable. Pero nada de eso le importaba al ávido soldado que se mantenía firme en su lugar degustando de antemano la nueva batalla que se aproximaba. El joven santo estiró los brazos hasta cruzarlos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. ¡ Sí, aquel era el terreno en él que solía moverse!. Él era **Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer**, asesino implacable del Santuario, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido más que satisfactoriamente.

Inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire y dejó que aquel hedor irrumpiese en sus pulmones. Era una experiencia única, genuina, mística, casi orgásmica. De no haber sido por la intromisión de sus compañeros habría ronroneado de placer.

- ¡¡ Fijaos en lo que han hecho esos bastardos!!.- Gritó furioso Kanon.

- Esos monstruos han aniquilado el pueblo entero… Está completamente destruido…- Saga se acuclillo cerca del cadáver de una joven madre que había muerto abrazando a su pequeño retoño en un desesperado intento por salvarlo.- ¿ Por qué han causado tanto mal?…-

- Por la llave.- Afirmó Kanon.- Por esa maldita llave y lo que ella conlleva… Aunque esto…- El menor de los gemelos extendió los brazos abarcando la destrucción a su alrededor.- Esto no tiene perdón posible.-

- Si el Maestro Shion hubiese localizado antes la llave, se podría haber evitado esta masacre. ¡¡ Podríamos haberlo evitado!!.- Saga deslizó suavemente sus largos dedos por el rostro de un infante de pelo ensortijado cerrándole los párpados, mientras alzaba una oración para ayudar a su alma a encontrar el descanso eterno que se había ganado.

- Miradlos bien, esta gente no eran guerreros ni soldados, ¡¡ no estaban preparados para algo así!!.- Las palabras de Kanon sonaban impregnadas de rabia e impotencia, al tiempo que sus azules ojos eran atrapados por las aberrantes siluetas que los cadáveres mutilados habían formado en su angustiosa huida de la muerte.

- ¿ Y?.- Aquella simple letra atrajo la atención de los hermanos.- ¿ Que importancia tienen ahora las causas, motivos, o posibles salvaciones de este pueblo?. Para empezar nunca debieron acoger en su seno un objeto tan ambicionado por todos sino estaban preparados para ello, y si aún con todo eso lo hicieron, los únicos culpables de esta situación son ellos mismos. ¡¡ Son culpables por su propio debilidad!!. ¿ Es que pensaron que esto iba ha ser un paseo por el parque?. Esto es la **guerra **y el que no este preparado para ella caerá bajo su letal manto.- Máscara giró sobre sus talones sin pararse a observar las reacciones que sus duras palabras habían tenido sobre sus dos compañeros, echando ha andar a lo largo del serpenteante caminó septentrional que ascendía hacia lo que parecía una capilla o santuario.

- Vamos, si esta gente era tan descerebrada como para no tener armas con las que defenderse, lo más seguro es que hayan sido tan estúpidos como para confiar sus suerte a los dioses.-

- Vaya Cangrejo, ¿ no me digas que estás preocupado por su suerte?.- Preguntó Saga sabiendo que esa no era la motivación real del canceriano. Este le miró de soslayó como si aquella pregunta hubiese sido la mayor de las ofensas hacia su persona.

- Si los supervivientes se han refugiado en el templo, lo más probable es que los licántropos también se encuentren allí. Y ellos** sí **que me interesan.- Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros a la vez. Una vez que Máscara de la Muerte fijaba sus objetivos era casi inútil intentar disuadirlo.

El sendero, que ascendía sinuosamente por una escarpada colina, corría parejo de un rápido arroyo que perfilaba con exactitud casi milimétrica el contorno del embarrado camino. Los árboles, antes altos y frondosos, se convertían en negra ceniza ante las rojizas llamas que los acosaban. Al final del trayecto el camino se abría en una amplia explanada soleada, que otrora debió lucir muy hermosa, con la verde y refrescante hierba bailando suavemente mecida por la brisa, con sus grandes y fuertes árboles brindado un acogedor refugio del Sol bajo sus espesas ramas, y con la más hermosa vista que un atardecer como aquel, con el astro rey ocultándose diligentemente en el horizonte montañoso, podía brindarles de aquel lago cristalino rodeado de unas altas y escarpadas montañas que los tres santos habían visto jamás. Era un enclave **idílico**. Donde, de existir las hadas y duendes de los cuentos infantiles, debían vivir. Lástima que tanta belleza estuviese a punto de perderse bajo los fuegos de la guerra y el caos…

Un cambio repentino en la corriente del aire, fue todo lo que los jóvenes guerreros necesitaron para saber que debían esquivar el ataque que se aproximaba veloz hacia ellos, el cual no se hizo esperar, colisionando violentamente contra la zona en la que segundos antes se hallaban los tres santos…

El golpe había llegado en forma de esfera luminosa, que al momento de estallar, había dejado como única huella, un inmenso y humeante cráter. ¡¡ Benditos fuesen cualesquiera de los dioses que les habían concedido semejantes reflejos!!.

Los tres guerreros pudieron sentir como de nuevo la energía se aglomeraba con premura en un punto en específico del linde del bosque cercano. Sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones Kanon se lanzó hacia allí, giró ciento ochenta grados sobre su propio eje para esquivar una segunda esfera, y con una velocidad inigualable, extendió el brazo hacia el lugar desde donde había salido aquel ataque, a pesar de que, en apariencia, no había nada. En **apariencia**…

Kanon no tardó en sentir como su mano presionaba con una fuerza brutal la garganta de alguien. Sonrió para si mismo y aumentó la presión un poco más solo para estar seguro de lo que notaba. Entonces pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de su asfixiado atacante. Kanon podía sentir la agonía de su invisible víctima. Aflojó un poco la presión ejercida sobre el desdichado individuo, y con voz muy ronca preguntó:

- ¿ Quién eres y por qué nos atacas?. ¡¡ Habla o tu cuello pagará las consecuencias!!.- Unos sonidos guturales y una respiración forzada llegaba desde el invisible incauto que se había atrevido a atacarles. El peliazul entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Aflojó un poco más la presión y volvió a preguntar, pero antes de que el individuo pudiese pronunciar palabra, Kanon se vio obligado a ladear la cabeza para esquivar un proyectil mal intencionado que se dirigía hacia él.

El gemelo menor se giró hacia sus compañeros para increparles por su falta de colaboración…

- ¡¡ Ya os vale a vosotros dos!!. Podrías haber interceptado ese proyectil. ¡¡ Par de huevones!!.- Máscara sonrió con picardía y fingió inocencia… Sobra decir que no lo consiguió…

- No te quejes tanto hermano. ¿ No se supone que eres un caballero dorado?.- Dijo burlón Saga.

- Sí, pero solo el reserva.- Contestó con vehemencia el aludido

- ¡ Oh vamos!, deberías poder esquivar eso y mucho más.- Saga seguía malmetiéndose burlón contra su hermano.

Al término de aquella discusión entre hermanos, la silueta invisible que aún aferraba con firmeza Kanon se agitó bruscamente tratando de hablar, pero a penas se le escaparon unos gorgoritos, debido a la presión que ejercía el puño del santo sobre su garganta adolorida.

Una especie de chispeante cosmos atrajo la atención de los tres guerreros y buscaron en derredor a su poseedor, pero la corriente del aire cambió súbitamente de dirección viéndose atrapada por un inesperado, y recién surgido, agujero negro que arrastraba todo hacia su interior. Entonces, sin previo aviso un segundo proyectil, esta vez dirigido hacia el solitario Caballero de Cáncer, salió disparado con gran maestría desde el vórtice… Pero Máscara ni se inmutó. Con su enguantado puño desvió el ataque cerca de su rostro mandándolo de regreso al punto de origen. El proyectil atravesó de nuevo el vórtice, y una extraña agitación llegó desde la arboleda cercana. Ese debía ser el refugio del agresor, que trató de esquivar el ataque, pero de nada le sirvió, pues el golpe lo alcanzó de lleno, lo que conllevó al esperado quejido del agredido, que llegó hasta los oídos de los tres santos con claridad… Los tres se giraron con rapidez…

Los quejidos que les llegaban eran los de un ¡¡niño!!…

Los tres jóvenes se giraron repentinamente hacia el lugar de donde procedían los quejidos. Kanon aflojó la presión sobre su propia víctima y observó como su hermano no tardaba en acercarse y apartar los matorrales de un empellón. Lo que descubrieron los dejó atónitos…

- ¿ Pero que demonios?.- Blasfemó Máscara.- ¡ Pues no es el mocoso de hace un rato!. Bonita manera tiene de agradecernos que le salvásemos el trasero.- El niño hipo una vez más mientras Saga lo escaneaba con la mirada. Sí, parecía el mismo niño, pero, ¿ entonces por que parecía no conocerles?. El peliazul estrechó aún mas los ojos y observó al niño con extrañeza… Tal vez fuese cosa de su imaginación, pero el niño parecía distinto… Además, cuando antes el mocoso mostró su pendiente al licántropo, este se encontraba en su oreja izquierda, y ahora sin duda lo llevaba en la derecha…

Mmmm… ¿ Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí?…

* * *

Cuando hacía tres horas atrás había abandonado las estancias del Patriarca, su estado de ánimo no era de los mejores, pero ahora, media hora después de salir de Sagitario, después de que su guardián prácticamente lo secuestrase en su interior, su humor había pasado de "_revuelta marejadilla_", a "_inminente tsunami_". Y prueba de ello era la vena palpitante de su sien izquierda que amenazaba con convertirse en un tic nervioso permanente. Ni que decir tiene que el asfixiante calor que abrasaba las áridas tierras del Santuario, a pesar de que el Sol ya se ocultaba tras el horizonte, no ayudaba a mejorar su estado.

- Tsk, malditos pedantes descerebrados.-… Mmm… No, no estaba de buen humor. Mu era un hombre al que se le solía describir como paciente y tolerante, pero en esos momentos todas esas cualidades, junto con toda su buena voluntad, se habían ido, literalmente, ha hacer "_gárgaras_". Su mal humor iba acrecentándose según se acercaba hacia el primer templo. Con un gruñido de pura cólera, la vena de su sien pulsó peligrosamente, y un pobre pichón que revoloteaba apaciblemente sobre las escaleras se sobresaltó volando hacia las altas ramas de un árbol alejado.

- Estupendo, ahora espanto a los animales.- Espetó frustrado. Pero es que solo recordar las palabras de Aiolos le hacía hervir la sangre…

"_Los lemurianos no son más que una pandilla de cobardes y traidores_". Esa era la frase que había usado el joven santo de Sagitario para resumirle la opinión general que gran parte del Santuario compartía de ellos, y con la que según parecía habían estado molestando a Kiki estos últimos dos años… ¡¡ Hump!!. Al menos algo en claro había logrado sacar de todo aquello: Ya sabía el porqué de los esfuerzos de Kiki por aislarse de todos…

Aquel rail de pensamientos no lo consoló en absoluto…

A decir verdad, si tenía que ser sincero, aquellas palabras no lo podían haber importado menos. Por suerte o por desgracia, desde su más tierna infancia ya se había acostumbrado a oír palabras semejantes o incluso peores; pero lo que realmente lo crispaba y lo hacía apretar la mandíbula con rabia, era que ninguno de esos patéticos detractores de los lemurianos, que tanto se prodigaban últimamente por el Santuario, había tenido el valor de decírselo a él o a su maestro a la cara. ¡No!, en lugar de eso se valían de un niño. ¡¡ Un niño!!…

¡¡ Ooooh, aquello reclamaba **venganza**!!.

Mu se pasó una mano por su sedosa cabellera que se encontraba atada en una coleta baja, y resopló con hastío. Lo que habría dado por ahorrarle tanto sufrimiento a Kiki. Él sabía bien lo que era vivir aquella situación, y jamás deseó que nadie pasase por lo mismo, mucho menos su alumno, al igual que su maestro jamás se lo deseó a él… ¡¡ Y el muy terco de su aprendiz ni siquiera había hecho el intento de contárselo!!… ¡ Por todos los dioses!. De haberlo sabido antes habría dejado que Kiki siguiese pateándoles el culo a esos mocosos imberbes, incluso puede que se hubiese unido a él a tal tarea…

- ¡No!, no. Ese es un pensamiento peligroso.- Se dijo a si mismo con voz sosegada sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su hirviente sangre.

Pero entonces otro pensamiento llegó a su mente… ¡¡ Por las muelas de Zeus!!, ¿ por qué Kiki no le había dicho nada?. ¿ Por qué se lo había contado a un santo al que a duras penas conocía, antes que a él?. No creía recordar ser tan malvado y cruel como para que el pequeño mocoso no confiase en su propio maestro…

¡¡ Ooooh, aquello sí que lo enervaba!!…

Mu apretó los labios hasta reducirlos a una fina línea rosada y apretó la quijada en un marcado gesto de disgusto.

El Santo de Aries se obligó a si mismo ha hacerse la firme promesa de que, en cuanto llegase al primer templo y localizase a su alumno, le daría un buen "_Capón antiestrés_", aunque no antes de descargar frustraciones, y de paso practicar "_Tiro al Santo_", un deporte al que estaba seguro que le terminaría cogiendo el gusto, con algunos miembros del Santuario.

Sí, eso le vendría de lujo a su actual estado de animo.

Mu atravesó la gran columnata que daba acceso a su templo, y entornó los ojos hacia un lugar no muy alejado de allí, cerca de la playa. Podía sentir el cosmos de su alumno en aquella zona, y varios cosmos más débiles que se acercaba deprisa hacia allí… Mmm tal vez su pésimo humor sufriese alguna mejoría antes de lo esperado.

Con una calma casi mortal dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella zona. No quería teletransportarse hacia el lugar, para poder dar tiempo a los enardecidos cosmos que parecían perseguir a Kiki, a llegar hasta allí. Quería comprobar antes por si mismo ciertas cosas...

Pero de lo que no había duda era de que ese día iba a demostrar a todo el Santuario la insensatez de enfurecer a un lemuriano. ¡Oooh sí!.

Y que lo fulminasen los dioses si no iba a disfrutar con ello…

* * *

Mientras se alejaba de las burlas e insultos que aquellos chicos le lanzaban, llegó hasta una despejada llanura que daba acceso a las escarpadas y engañosas escaleras labradas en la roca misma del acantilado, y que descendían abruptamente hasta la playa del Santuario.

En todo aquel proceso esperaba no encontrarse con nadie más, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de evitar otra refriega. Por desgracia el destino tenía otros planes para él, pues allí, sentado sobre una firme roca desde la que se podía contemplar la playa en toda su esplendida extensión, se hallaba un muchacho de pelo largo y negro como ala de cuervo, y que de no ser porque sus ambarinos ojos parpadeaban de cuando en cuando, Kiki habría estado por jurar que se trataba de una estatua del Santuario. Lo observó de lejos, sin intentar acercarse siquiera. No estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía la extraña sensación de haberle visto antes, aunque no recordaba en donde…

- ¡Bah! ¿ Qué importancia tiene eso?.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se desviaba de su trayecto, y avanzaba hacia las escaleras labradas…

- ¿ Tanto odias a tus iguales que ni te dignas a dirigirle la palabra a uno de ellos?.- Kiki se quedó estático en el sitio y giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho. La voz que con la que lo había hablado sonaba lejana y sedante. Apenas se distinguía del suave susurro del aire. El joven carnero meneó la cabeza para alejar el sopor que lo embriagaba y dijo:

- Lamentablemente la mayoría de mis iguales solo me buscan para insultarme, ¿ Por qué debería ponérselo más fácil?.- El muchacho lo miró escrutadoramente con aquello ojos felinos. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

- ¿ Y como sabes que es para eso sino me das la oportunidad de negarlo?.- Dijo al fin el chico clavando en el lemuriano ese par de ojos ambarinos que refulgían como el fuego por el Sol del atardecer. Kiki lo observó intrigado.

- ¿ Qué o quien eres tú?.-

- Blake.- Fue la lacónica respuesta del chico.

- ¿ Blake?.- Kiki estrechó los ojos tratando de recordar de que le sonaba el nombre. El muchacho de pelo negro clavó su ambarina mirada sobre el turbado lemuriano, y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Kiki parecía cada vez más curioso, y no se molestaba en disimularlo. El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse de volver a preguntar:

- ¿ Qué eres?…- Solo después de que de sus labios saliese esa pregunta, se percató de lo ofensiva de la misma… ¿ Como siendo él lo que era , había podido siquiera pensarla?… Kiki se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza. Blake por el contrario no parecía particularmente molesto o irritado por las palabras del muchacho. Después de un corto e incómodo silencio, durante el cual el carnero no se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia su compañero, Blake habló, y en su voz no se traslució más que una total y absoluta indiferencia:

- Lo que yo sea no tiene demasiada importancia, pues ni yo mismo puedo responder a esa pregunta. Pero seguro que no debo de ser algo demasiado distinto de lo que tú eres.- Esa respuesta tan clara y directa sorprendió al joven lemuriano. De todo lo que se esperaba como respuesta la que menos se imaginaba era esa… Él trataba de ocultar sus rasgos lemurianos, de negar lo que a todas luces se notaba con una rápida pasada: que no era humano. Y en cambio aquel muchacho parecía más consciente, y también más orgulloso, por que no decirlo, de su clara naturaleza "_no humana_", de lo que Kiki había estado en toda su vida…

Por un ínfimo segundo los ojos de ambos, unos de un azul cobalto muy puro, y los otros de un amarillo miel muy intenso, se cruzaron, y en ese momento el lemuriano supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que tenía más cosas en común con aquel chico de las que ninguno de los dos creían posibles…

Un fuerte ruido hizo que su conexión se quebrase con la facilidad con la que se quiebra un cristal ante un golpe. Se giraron desorientados y aturdidos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Los matorrales se mecían inquietos, y de un golpe seco, se abrieron dando paso a un numeroso grupo de chicos, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los diez y los trece años… Kiki suspiró, Blake los ignoró…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Fijaos lo que hemos encontrado chicos.- Dijo el mayor del grupo.- Si son dos ratas que se cobijan mutuamente. Vamos, decidme: ¿ Quién de los dos es la "_Bella_" y quién la "_Bestia_"?.-

Kiki frunció el ceño con rabia e impotencia. Odiaba tener que aguatar las bromas e insultos que el resto de aspirantes le lanzaban y no poder darles el merecido escarmiento que con sus palabras se ganaban. Y así se los hizo saber:

- Deberías estar agradecidos de que le haya jurado a mi maestro que no volvería a meterme en peleas con "_seres inferiores_".- Dijo con mordacidad.- De lo contrario ya sabríais lo que es practicar "_Caída Libre_" desde el acantilado, Arsen(1).- Sentenció con tono amenazador mientras sus ojos recorrían juguetones el contorno abrupto del acantilado que había unos metros más atrás.

Blake dibujó una sonrisa cáustica ante tales palabras. Unos arbustos cercanos se movieron ligeramente como si estuviesen conteniéndose la risa. Ninguno de los presentes en la llanura se dio cuenta.

- ¿ Te atreves a amenazarme, engendro?. Voy hacer que ambos os arrepintáis. ¡¡ Monstruos!!.- Arsen, el muchacho de unos trece años que hasta ese momento era el único con el que habían intercambiado palabras, se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, mientras sus compañeros, unos pasos más atrás, se reían a carcajadas, pero a penas logró dar tres pasos cuando una esfera voladora de fuego, se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole e instigándole a que retrocediera.

El chico miró con un terror reverencial la esfera de fuego, al igual que Kiki, pero su mirada era más de muda curiosidad y asombro.

- Puede que él a su maestro le haya prometido no meterse en líos, pero no recuerdo que yo haya dicho que le he prometido lo mismo al mío.- Comentó Blake con un brillo amenazador en sus ambarinos ojos. El frondoso arbusto volvió a removerse inquieto, pero de nuevo nadie le prestó atención.

Arsen y sus compañeros parecían petrificados por la visión de los ojos amarillentos, que los fulminaba con la fuerza de las mismísimas llamas de la fragua de Hefesto impregnados en ellos. Kiki miraba interesado esas reacciones. Le parecía inverosímil que siendo Blake de la misma edad, o incluso más pequeños que esos chicos, les provocase aquel terror desmesurado. La naturaleza humana era un verdadero misterio…

Mientras Kiki se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos pasó por alto otro ruido que provenía del camino arenoso que daba acceso a la explanada. Sin previo aviso y arrollando a todo lo que estuviese en su trayecto, llegaron corriendo, aunque lo más exacto sería decir revolcándose por el suelo, dos nuevos aspirantes, uno con el pelo blanco y la otra de pelo rubio ceniza.

- ¡¡ Serás idota!! Te dije que mezclar chicle con levadura no era buena idea.- Refunfuño airada la joven amazona sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.- Ahora no podremos regresar a los templos hasta que los maestros dejen de maldecir y blasfemar sobre nuestro nacimiento.-

- Oye perdona, pero la idea del chicle fue tuya Stacia. Además lo de que el horno estallase fue totalmente accidental.- Se defendió Ayame con aire inocente, pero tan distraído estaba, que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba a punto de arrollar a Arsen. Este gruñó furioso para llamar su atención, pero los dos nuevas aprendices estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos a cerca de un pastel de chicle que ahora decoraba las paredes de Acuario como para prestarle atención.

Kiki parpadeó tres veces confundido.

- … No haces más que quejarte, pero no veo que tu… ¡¡ eeeeh!!.- Se interrumpió de pronto el albino.- ¿ Pero qué…?… ¡¡ Vaya, pero si son Kiki y Blake!!. ¡ Hey!, Stacia mira, este es Kiki. ¿ Creo que aún no lo conoces, no?.- Dijo señalando al lemuriano que parecía cada vez más confuso.

- ¿ Este es Kiki?…- Preguntó incrédula.- No se, pero te hacia más alto.- Dijo tan campante. El pelirrojo arrugó la frente. ¡¡ Ya sabía que era bajito para su edad, pero no hacia falta que se lo recordasen!!. ¿ Además quien era esa cría que le trataba con tanta familiaridad?.

- Si, ese engendro es "_el lemuriano_".- Espetó con vehemencia Arsen que había conseguido esquivar a Ayame y estaba furioso por la forma en que lo habían interrumpido. Tanto Kiki como Blake regresaron su atención al muchacho. Ayame se giró sonriente. Stacia ni se molestó en hacerlo.

- ¿ Engendro?… mmm… No se Arsen, es verdad que es bajito, pero creo que aparte de eso es assez beau pour son âge (2).- Dijo con tono casual la niña que miraba con ojo experto al joven carnero. Este te sintió extremadamente incómodo por ello, pues, aunque no era ningún experto en francés, conocía lo bastante del idioma como para entender lo que había dicho.

- ¡¡¿ Guapo?!!. ¿ Te has vuelto loca?. Mírale. Es un monstruo. Ni siquiera tiene cejas.- Escupió furioso Arsen. Stacia se inclinó un poco más sobre el pelirrojo y enarcó una ceja bajo su máscara.

- Mmm.. Bueno, tal vez. Pero tú no tienes cerebro y no por eso te insultamos…- Concluyó satisfecha la niña. Ayame inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpió en carcajadas. Tanto la cara de Kiki como de la de Arsen rivalizaban con el color de un tomate, pero mientras la del carnero, era de vergüenza, la de su adversario era de pura rabia.

- ¡ Bah! Da igual. Al fin y al cabo todos sois iguales. No sois más que bichos raros. Por eso os entrenan esos farsantes de caballeros dorados.- Profirió con malicia el muchacho. Sus compañeros que hasta ese momento no habían vuelto ha decir nada estallaron de nuevo en escandalosas risas e insultos. Los cuatro jóvenes aspirantes a dorados estrecharon los ojos peligrosamente. El matorral se removió inquieto nuevamente.

- Dudo mucho que sea buena idea provocar la ira de un aspirante a dorado, mucho menos la de cinco.- Interrumpió otra voz desde las escaleras del acantilado. Todos los presentes pegaron un pequeño respingo por la inesperada interrupción y giraron las cabezas hacia el lugar. Allí, de pie, con su máscara sobre el rostro, se encontraba Teiya de Virgo, y a su lado como si de una sombra se tratase, se hallaba Adara…

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella…

- ¡ Estupendo!. Ahora llega la lisiada.- Insultó Arsen. Aquello hizo que la sangre de Kiki burbujease de ira en sus venas. Pero antes de que el lemuriano pudiese decir nada Ayame intervino.

- ¿ Sabes una cosa colega?.- Comentó el albino.- Yo nunca olvido una cara, pero contigo voy hacer una excepción.- Dijo socarrón.- Después de lo que has dicho no mereces el esfuerzo ni de ser recordado.- La sonrisa deslumbrante de Ayame era contagiosa, pues Stacia estalló en risas nada más terminó de decir la frase. Kiki, Blake y Teiya únicamente podían mirarlo de hito en hito…

- Si Ayame es siempre así, no me extrañaría que Camus empiece a necesitar antiácidos para el estómago.- Pensó divertido el lemuriano.

- ¡ Mal nacidos!.- Profirió lleno de ira, y sin mediar más palabras se lanzó hacia el grupo de aspirantes a dorados seguido del resto de sus amigos.

Stacia no lo dudó y salto hacia atrás con una elegante y sofisticada voltereta que la elevó casi dos metros por encima del suelo cayendo ágilmente sobre una roca desde donde, sin mediar palabra saltó de nuevo en otra elaborada voltereta , esta vez hacia delante, lo que hizo que los dos chicos que se precipitaron en su dirección quedasen atrapados entre la roca y ella. Con un rápido movimiento giró sobre su pierna derecha, elevando la izquierda hasta la altura de la cabeza del chico que tenía de frente, golpeándolo con fuerza con la parte interna de su muslo y tirándolo al suelo, mientras que ,usando el impulso del mismo movimiento, se agachó ágilmente, al tiempo que aún giraba, y golpeó con la pierna izquierda en la parte posterior de las rodillas del otro muchacho. Este se dobló debido al golpe y cayó de boca contra el suelo quedando al lado de su amigo. Stacia aprovechando se ventaja, apoyó las manos en el suelo para hacer una cabriola hacia atrás aplastando con sus pies las espaldas de las maltrechos chicos que perdieron todo su resuello por el golpe.

Al mismo tiempo Ayame a su lado, se agachaba, y mientras usaba su pierna derecha y sus manos como punto de apoyo, giraba una y otra vez su pierna izquierda estirada a modo de aspa alrededor de su propio cuerpo, lo que provocó que tres de los chicos, al no poder evitarle, cayesen de bruces contra el suelo a su alrededor levantando una molesta nube de polvo.

Cerca de allí, justo a la derecha del albino, Blake flexionaba el torso de su cuerpo hacia los lados repetidamente esquivando de ese modo los continuos ataques de los muchachos. Estiró el brazo derecho hacia delante aferrando la muñeca de uno de los chico, y giró ciento ochenta grados avanzando hacia el frente con el brazo del muchacho aún sujeto, hasta que quedó a su espalda con el miembro del incautó niño doblado dolorosamente hacia atrás. Usando su propia espalda como respaldo, lanzó al chico al que mantenía sujeto por encima de su cuerpo estrellándolo contra otro muchacho que se acercaba corriendo a socorrer a su amigo. Cuando se enderezó, el librano a penas se había movido de su posición inicial, fulminando a ambos con sus llameantes ojos amarillos.

Teiya por su parte desvió el cuerpo hacia la derecha evitando un puñetazo mal intencionado a sus riñones, aferró el brazo del chico que la había atacado, giró rápidamente bajo él, y con el brazo aún bien sujeto elevó la pierna izquierda hacia atrás, con una flexibilidad casi imposible, golpeando con la parte interna de su pantorrilla la cabeza desprotegida del chico, que debido al fuerte golpe perdió el equilibrio y chocó violentamente contra uno de los compañeros que había embestido contra la morena, cayendo ambos al suelo hechos una bola humana.

Mientras todo esto sucedía a su alrededor, Arsen había corrido los tres metros que lo separaban de Kiki, el cual se vio obligado ha retroceder tres pasos para evitar el ataque del joven. Al hacerlo, el pequeño colgante de cerámica y cuarzo que pendía de su cuello se escapó de su casaca. Arsen consiguió desviarse en el último segundo, y se abalanzo de nuevo con las manos como garras hacia su cuello. Kiki apartó la cabeza, lo que evitó el ataque del muchacho. Fue un movimiento tan rápido, que Arsen no pudo frenarse a tiempo, y siguió avanzando por delante de Kiki, el cual aprovechó esto para con un ágil movimiento lograr que su rodilla chocase contra las costillas desprotegidas del joven, que, debido a la fuerza del impacto, dejó salir todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, y escupió espumarajos de sangre.

- ¡¡ Buaagg!!… ¡¡ Mal… maldito cerdo!!.- Bramó Arsen totalmente fuera de control al verse derrotado tan fácilmente. Más movimientos llegaron desde los matorrales.

- Has perdido Arsen. Reconócelo.- Dijo Kiki calmado.- Ninguno de nosotros quiere seguir peleando. Recoge a tus amigos y márchate.- Era obvio que el lemuriano deseaba acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Miró con sus cobaltos ojos al muchacho tendido en el suelo y se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo dos fuertes manos le agarraron del cuello de la camisa impidiendo su avance…

- ¡¡ Ja!!. Ya te tengo pequeño traidor escurridizo.- La voz que le hablaba era sin duda la de un adulto, pero no pudo reconocerla.- Esta vez nada te va ha salvar de un buen correctivo.- Amenazó.- Ni a vosotros tampoco pequeñas sanguijuelas doradas.- Dijo refiriéndose a los otros cuatro aprendices dorados que, al estar distraídos contemplando el combate de Kiki no vieron venir al grupo de santos de plata que se les echaron encima.

- Vas a pagar caro lo que le has hecho a mi alumno, engendro pelirrojo. ¡¡ Como no, siempre tienes que ser tú el que cause problemas en el Santuario!!. No se por que demonios la Señora Atenea no te ha echado ya. No haces más que causar problemas.-

- ¡¡ Maestro!!.- Lloriqueo falsamente Arsen.- Nosotros estábamos paseando tranquilamente cuando el maldito lemuriano nos atacó seguido de sus amiguitos.-

- ¡¡ Qué!!.- Protestaron los cinco aludidos.

- Será falsa y traicionera la asquerosa rata cobarde.- Blasfemó Stacia de mal humor.

- Mmm… por lo que veo estos pequeños aprendices no reciben la educación adecuada por parte de sus maestros. Tal vez debamos hacerlo nosotros por ellos…- Amenazó con satisfacción el santo que aún sujetaba a Kiki de la pechera. Los cinco niños trataron de soltarse, pero solo consiguieron que los plateados los agarrasen con mayor fuerza.

- Parece que no tenéis tanta destreza cuando os enfrentáis a un verdadero guerrero.-

- ¿ En serio?, ¿ y donde esta ese guerrero?. Yo solo veo asnos con armaduras.- Protestó Ayame, que se ganó una colleja por parte de su captor, un santo plateado que, por su porte y complexión, mínimo debía ser pariente de **Conan** pensó el albino, el cual al verse golpeado, murmuró un improperio muy gráfico que hizo que las cejas de todos los presentes se levantasen de asombro, lo que hizo que su "_vikingo caballero_" le atizase otro sonoro y bien merecido coscorrón.

- Rurik, no creo que debamos hacerlo. Solo era una pelea entre chiquillos.- Dijo uno de los santos, el que mantenía sujeta a Teiya. Un muchacho de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos claros.- No son mas que críos… Además dudo de que a los dorados les haga gracia todo esto…- Estaba claro que el joven trataba de apaciguar las aguas.

- ¡¡ Crees que me importa algo lo que opinen los dorados!!… Además este pequeño monstruo rojizo merece un castigo.-

- Bésame el culo y llámalo bonito…- Espetó por toda respuesta un furioso Kiki con más valor del que sentían en ese momento. Rurik profirió una maldición, y alzando su puño cerrado hacia el cielo, se dispuso a golpear al joven carnero…

- Yo en tu lugar no haría eso…- Interrumpió una voz áspera a sus espaldas.- A menos que desees perder tu mano…- Amenazó jactanciosa y tranquilamente. Kiki consiguió girar el cuello hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de las cuencas…

- Ouuu mierda…- Protestó ante la visión del nuevo santo…

* * *

La sangre caía lenta y sosegadamente de su manga ensangrentada, dibujado pequeños círculos perfectos en el suelo por el constante goteo. Se colocó la otra mano encima de la herida y trató de frenar la hemorragia… Se maldijo mentalmente por su tonto despiste. ¿ Como un guerrero avezado como él se había dejado pillar por una treta tan burda?… _¡¡ Aaaah me debo estar haciendo mayor_!!. Se dijo así mismo. Miró primero hacia el suelo, donde el individuo al que había estado aferrando del cuello hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, había caído, ahora ya completamente visible, con las marcas de unas zarpas que surcaban su espalda…

- Pobre diablo.- Pensó Kanon al recordar como el viejo chamán de la aldea había tratado de escapar de su agarre, tratando de proteger a su joven nieto, el pequeño de ojos turquesas, cuando el ataque de los licántropos había dado inicio contra ellos… El niño ya no lloraba, pero era obvio que estaba muy afectado por la herida en la espalda de su abuelo… Kanon levantó la vista de nuevo hacia la casi docena de monstruos que los rodeaban con ávido interés, y ¡¡ _por las uñas de Afrodita que lo hizo_!!, por que de no haber sido así, no habría visto venir el férreo puño del licántropo a su izquierda que le pasó rozando peligrosamente la mandíbula.

- ¡¡ Bendita Atenea!!, que cerca estuvo eso.- Exclamó aliviado.

- Maldita sea, Kanon, estate pendiente de lo que haces. No es momento de divagar.- Protestó a lo lejos Saga, que tuvo que cruzar el puño derecho sobre el pecho para evitar un golpe a su pulmones, mientras que con la otra mano mantenía protegido tras de sí al niño.

Ante todo aquel caótico espectáculo de continuo rifirrafe entre los santos y los lobos, el único que parecía disfrutar pura y enteramente de todo aquello era Máscara de la Muerte, de hecho había sido el primero en avistar al enemigo camuflado entre los árboles, aunque puede que aquello se hubiese debido más a la repentina reacción del canceriano ante su propia frustración, lanzando veloces piedras contra los matorrales ocasionando que se oyesen varios gemidos de dolor de los licántropos al ser golpeados, que a su propia destreza como soldado… Aunque claro, él jamás reconocería aquello… abiertamente…

Un puño voló hasta su barbilla, mientras que unas garras correosas se dirigían a sus costillas. Máscara inclinó la cabeza solo lo suficiente para que el puño pasase rozando su sesera, mientras que con el mismo movimiento bloqueaba las garras con su antebrazo, agarrándolas por las muñecas y con el poco espacio que le quedaba para maniobrar, giró el cuerpo en dirección al licántropo que había amenazado su barbilla, lanzando, sin pena ni gloria, al lobo que mantenía sujeto contra él. Ambos monstruos salieron rodando por el suelo envueltos en una espesa nube de polvo.

La manada de lobos se reagrupó al instante y se prepararon para atacar al grupo de santos, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, una voz ruda, severa, y extrañamente conocida por Saga, los interrumpió.

- Haced lo que queráis con los demás, pero "_ese_", es mío.- Los lobos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista al Caballero de Paladio que había tras ellos y que fulminaba con la mirada a Saga… era obvio que aquella mirada dejaba claro que "_ese_", era él, y no le sorprendió, pues el Caballero de Paladio que había frente a él no era otro que ese bravucón, gigantesco, y pérfido guerrero que se enfrentó a él en la batalla del Santuario… **Urian del Ocaso**…

… mmm… Esto se ponía interesante…

- Ha llegado el momento de saldar cuentas, "_dorado_".- Se jactó el guerrero, y Saga no estuvo más de acuerdo…

- Sí, ha llegado el momento.-

Sin previo aviso Saga lanzó al niño hacia los matorrales cercanos para alejarlo de la contienda y corrió al encuentro del bestial caballero. Se apartó en el momento justo para evitar que un férreo puño enguantado en paladio chocase contra su mandíbula desprotegida. Giró ciento ochenta grados sobre su propio eje, golpeando con el codo el endurecido rostro de su enemigo. Este se tambaleó tres paso aturdido por el golpe, meneó la cabeza para alejar de ella el estupor que percibía, y fulminó con la mirada al osado caballero. Rumió una maldición y de nuevo se precipitó contra el santo…

Aquella batalla iba a pasar a los **anales **de la historia… De eso ya se encargaría él… Oooh sí… ¡¡ Y qué bajase Zeus a impedírselo!!…

* * *

_La sangre se me heló en las venas y los ojos casi se me cayeron al suelo cuando lo vi allí, de pie, con casco, armadura y capa, como si fuese un héroe sacado de un mito griego… Su pelo mecido suavemente por el viento del atardecer, y sus puños blancos por la falta de sangre en ellos al ser apretados con ira… _

_Un "__glup__" general llegó a mis oídos, y pude comprobar que eso mismo debieron pensar el resto de santos que allí se congregaban, pues sus rostros tomaron un mortecino color blanco… Pero es que… ¡¡ Por la sangre de Apolo!!. Que imagen más solemne, grave y __**aterradora**__, era la de aquel santo que nos fulminaba a todos con su violácea mirada… _

_No pude evitar preguntarme por qué estaría tan furioso…_

… _Aunque, por un segundo, solo por un segundo, hubiese jurado que se contuvo de reírse cuando posó la mirada sobre mí… ¿ Me los estaría imaginado?… _

_Pero es que, con aquel santo uno nunca sabía que podía esperarse… Podía ser tranquilo y amable, colérico y aterrador… irreverente y divertido… Pero eso era precisamente lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás santos… _

_El era mi padre, hermano y maestro,… el era __Mu de Aries__…_

* * *

**Continuará...**

**(1) Arsen: **Es el mismo chico que abandonó a su suerte a Soterios y a Stacia en el capítulo 9.

**(2) Assez beau pour son âge: **_( Frase en francés) _Bastante guapo para su edad.

**N/A: **Espero que no os haya defraudado demasiado, pues como ya he dicho, lo escrito un poco a boleo, pero es que según iba escribiendo se me ocurrían cosas, pero que resultarían un poco precipitadas si las metía de repente en la historia, por lo que al final he tenido que dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo… así me podré explayar a gusto, por que sino este capítulo iba a resultar muy largo. Este, como bien dice el título en solo el preludio de lo que se avecina…

¿ Y qué os han parecido los discípulos dorados?… ¿ Y qué será exactamente Blake?… ¿ Y la gata?… ¿ Qué secretos guardará esa gata?… Bueno pues aquí os dejo estas preguntas, para los capítulos venideros, que ya van quedando menos… espero… creo…

Bueno si tenéis ideas, sugerencias, insultos, demandas o demás hacédmelo saber para poder mejorar la historia… ¡¡ Nos leemos!!…. Y de nuevo… ¡¡ Lo siento!!


	18. Hallazgos

Pediría perdón por el "_inmenso_" retraso de este capítulo, pero creo que no hay palabras suficientes para expresaros mis disculpas por ello. Lo único que puedo decir, es que no estoy pasando por mi mejor racha, y lo que menos me apetece es escribir… Lo se, es triste y os pido perdón…

Aquí os dejo este nuevo capitulo para quien quiera leerlo.

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

Ya saben lo de siempre, ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por pura diversión… aunque a menudo me retase en publicarlo… TToTT

**Hallazgos**

* * *

Polvo, sudor, sangre. El chirriante ruido del entrechocar del metal contra el metal. Jadeos, quejidos, golpes… Explosiones de dos poderes colisionando violentamente… La batalla entre los dos guerreros continuaba, sin importar el dolor infligido en sus cuerpos. Una patada baja, un puño contra la quijada… Aquella refriega no se detenía ante nada…

Hacia casi diez minutos que había comenzado aquel encarnizado combate, y Saga se enfrentaba al musculoso guerrero con estoicismo y destreza, tratando de infligir una herida mortal a su oponente, que rivalizaba con él en fuerza, agilidad y destreza. Al principio había tratado de mantener alejado de la refriega al curioso niño, pero en un momento dado, debido al potentísimo golpe del puño de su adversario contra su desprotegida mandíbula, había perdido de vista al pequeño, algo que, aunque en un principio le permitía mayor libertad de movimiento al no tener que estar pendiente de la suerte del crío, le puso un tanto receloso, porque no conseguía localizarle de nuevo.

¿ Donde diablos se había metido ese mocoso?…

Nunca obtuvo su respuesta, pues el constante acoso del guerrero de paladio le obligó a poner todos sus sentidos en el combate…

Saga saltó hacia un lado desequilibrando a su enemigo. Este se balanceó torpemente, pero no dejó de hostigar al santo hasta que logró alcanzarle en el amplio pecho, hasta que finalmente cedió a su desequilibrio cayendo al suelo pesadamente y levantando con ello una espesa nube de arena y polvo a su alrededor. Urian en un veloz reflejo, logró afianzar una de sus mano al suelo para propulsarse hacia arriba y poder encararse de nuevo contra Saga, que con rápidos y certeros movimientos ya se había lanzado al contraataque…

Dos puños enguantados se encontraron, chocando el uno contra el otro con una furia mal contenida. Otra densa nube de polvo se levantó entre los dos guerreros, lo que hizo que la visibilidad en el área afectada, fuese nula. Los ojos les lagrimeaban por la llameante sensación de la arena en ellos, pero eso no detuvo el ágil combate de los caballeros. Sus golpes no se detuvieron, y sus reflejos no disminuyeron. Ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a ceder un ápice en sus intentos de asesinar al contrario.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a **perder**…

Saga vio venir el golpe hacia su cara, y se agachó justo a tiempo de evitarlo, pero Urian había calculado aquella reacción del santo, y ya había preparado un segundo golpe en su ataque. Su rodilla se adelantó con rapidez hacia delante justo en el momento en el que el geminiano esquivaba el puño, alcanzándolo en el tórax. Saga notó como perdía el equilibrio. Sus pies se elevaron del suelo unos centímetros, y su visión se enturbiaba por el dolor... El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, y dos costillas cedieron ante la brutal presión del golpe sobre ellas. Un grito de intenso e irracional dolor, desgarró la garganta del ateniense.

Urian aprovechó este momento para, de una patada, enviar al magullado santo contra los árboles colindantes sin que estos siquiera pudiesen hacer algo para amortiguar el tremendo choque. Saga colisionó contra un alto roble que se partió en dos ante su peso. La sangre inundó su boca obligándole a expulsar grandes gargajos que tiñeron el manto verde de la pradera de rojo carmesí.

- ¡ **Joder**!. Este tipo es bueno.- Dijo para si mismo, mientras se levantaba un tanto mareado por el golpe. Urian no dudó y corrió hacia él tratando de desequilibrarlo de nuevo con una potente patada en las costillas, pero en esta ocasión Saga fue más rápido al comprender enseguida su estrategia. Con un esquivo movimiento hacia atrás evitó el golpe en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de alcanzarle, rozándole tan solo la armadura. El ateniense aprovechó este hecho, para, con ambas manos, sujetarle el tobillo en una firme prensa, y con una ágil maniobra lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza al lado opuesto del campo.

Urian salió despedido veinte metros, y hubiesen sido más si el férreo cuerpo de un licántropo no se hubiese puesto en su trayectoria de tiro. Ambos guerreros rodaron por el suelo pesadamente levantando una nube de arena que envolvió sus cuerpos.

- ¡ Maldita sea Cástor (1)!. No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi pelea. Ahora me has dejado sin adversario… ¿ Como se supone que voy a pasar el rato?.- Bramo iracundo el canceriano.

- ¿ Sin adversario?.- Preguntó dudoso el géminis.- ¡ Por la sangre de Zeus, Máscara!, estás rodeado de enemigos. No me seas ridículo.- Señaló Saga al observar que su hermano de armas se encontraba sitiado al menos por cuatro gigantescos licántropos.

- Sí, pero me has reducido la diversión por cuatro.- Comentó obstinado.

- ¡ Ooooh sí!. ¡ Qué gran tragedia!.- Se mofó Saga.- Pero tranquilo, seguro que en el lindero del bosque podrás encontrar tantos enemigos, que hasta tu ego desmesurado se sentirá satisfecho.-

Máscara hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

Para su propia, y macabra, satisfacción, no pudo hacer mucho más, pues la polvareda estaba reduciéndose, y Urian salió de ella precipitadamente, corriendo hacia Saga de nuevo… El licántropo siguió tendido en una contorsión imposible para cualquier vivo, mientras su aspecto cambiaba de una espesa mata de pelo y músculo, al de un humano bastante delgado… El poder que lo convertía en hombre lobo había desaparecido. Máscara ni siquiera se preguntó el porqué…

El hombre tenía el cuello **roto**…

Aunque si le intrigaba el porque aquellos lobos retornaban a su forma humana una vez que morían, mientras que los primeros a los que liquidó en las afueras de la aldea no lo hicieron…

- Curioso…-

… En fin… ¿ A él que le importaba?…

* * *

… Aún no se explicaba como había terminado allí.

Hacia menos de veinte minutos que se había marchado de Sagitario, después de tener una _"interesante"_, por denominarla con un termino mínimamente racional, charla con el Santo de Aries; aunque, los ojos inyectados en sangre y la vena palpitante de su sien izquierda, fue un claro indicativo para Aiolos de que, en el momento en que el apacible carnero atravesaba estoicamente el portal de su casa, más que "_santo_" era "_demonio_".

Y no lo culpaba…

Pero eso seguía sin explicar que hacia él allí… o al menos no explicaba todo.

El había abandonado su templo poco después de la marcha de su vecino para despejar un poco la cabeza. Le dolió mucho ver la cara compungida del ariano cuando le relató lo que había descubierto acerca de su discípulo. Conocía a Mu desde el mismo instante en el que el Patriarca lo trajo al Santuario, siendo aún un crío, y desde ese mismo momento sintió cierta simpatía por el pequeño. Mu no había tenido una infancia fácil, y Aiolos había sido testigo de ello. Por eso cuando el pequeño alumno del Carnero le contó todo aquello, sintió cierto deber de protegerlo, ya que no lo había logrado hacer con su maestro…

Todo aquello martilleaba su cabeza y lo tenía intranquilo, y por eso decidió despejar la mente con un largo y sosegado paseo. Un paseo que lo terminó llevando hasta allí… hasta **ellas**… otra vez…

Y de ahí radicaba su principal problema… ¡Aiolos comenzaba a parecerse a un depredador acechando a su próxima comida!… Sí, así era. Y su subconsciente así se lo hizo saber muy sabiamente:

- Deja en paz a las amazonas. Las pobres van ha terminar cogiendo complejo de "_Caperucitas_" si sigues comportándote como un **lobo**… ¡ Las estás acosando!.- No acosando en el sentido negativo, si es que es posible que no exista una connotación negativa del término "_acosar_", sino en el sentido de que se sentía totalmente fascinado con ellas.

Al principio no supo el porque, pero después de algunas pesquisas, y de su propia capacidad para atar cabos ( vale que los Sagitarios no se caracterizasen por ser de mente rápida, pero ¡ hey! cuando se ponían a ello incluso lograban atrapar alguna que otra de sus patinadoras neuronas, o al menos esa era la excusa con la se defendía Aiolos de su natural despiste), averiguó, o por lo menos intuyó, el porqué de ello, y eso hizo que su interés por maestra y alumna se incrementase… si es que eso era todavía posible…

Aunque aquello hacia que temiese por su integridad física… ¡ Ya había conocido desde pequeño lo que las garras de Yliana podían llegar hacer!…

Basta decir que **no** era agradable…

¡ Pero es que aún no se explicaba como se las habían apañado para que nadie sospechase de la verdadera naturaleza de aquella aprendiza de pelo lila, oculta tras una simple máscara!… o ¿tal vez el Santuario si lo sabía pero se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado?…

- No.- Se dijo a si mismo… Estaba completamente seguro de que ninguno de sus hermanos de armas conocía la verdad; incluso dudaba de que se hubieran fijado alguna vez en aquella peculiar aprendiza y su maestra…

No, nadie conocía quien era en realidad aquella muchacha que se entrenaba con maestría con una de las amazonas más veteranas y diestras que el Santuario hubiese albergado jamás…, por no decir la **más** malhumorada de todas, vamos que las Erinias(2) a su lado pasaban por ser una cálida brisa de verano…

… Nótese el sarcasmo…

- Bueno tal vez algunos sí lo sepan.- Se dijo así mismo en un murmullo inaudible, pues, estaba bastante seguro de que su Excelencia Shion se olía algo. El viejo lemuriano procuraba mantener los ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que realizase la joven deidad que custodiaba, al menos siempre que disponía de ellos para hacerlo… Luego estaba ese pequeño pícaro pelirrojo que criaba Mu.

Aiolos no dudaba ni por un segundo que el "_borreguito_" sabía más de lo que le **convenía**… ¡ Definitivamente ese muchacho le caía realmente bien!…

Además, ¿qué otra explicación habría entonces para que, maestra y alumna, siempre se entrenasen prácticamente a escondidas de miradas indiscretas?… Miradas, por ejemplo, como la **suya**… Su subconsciente lo volvió ha acuchillar traidoramente ante aquella verdad hiriente…

… Aún con todo, debía reconocerles a ambas los elogios de su meritorio. No era tarea fácil pasar desapercibo en un lugar atestado de gente, demasiado pequeño como para resultar cómodo para todos… ¡ Por no hablar de la vigilancia incansable de los guardias!; aunque teniendo en cuenta el pésimo estado en el que había encontrado el Santuario a su regreso del Tártaro, tal vez aquello no había resultado tan difícil como en tiempos pasados.

Sus almendrados ojos castaños, de un color tan profundo como las acogedoras sombras de un bosque en otoño, regresaron al improvisado campo de entrenamiento de las dos amazonas, dispuestos a observar con mayor detalle el combate. El espectáculo realmente merecía toda su atención, o lo hubiese merecido de no haberse encontrado tan solo con la amazona más joven entrenando en solitario… ¡¿ en solitario?!…

Aiolos se levantó como un resorte de la roca que lo había servido de refugio durante su escrutinio de ambas féminas. Escaneó el área con una rápida mirada en busca de la guerrera desaparecida. No era normal que Yliana se marchase a mitad de un entrenamiento. Siempre se quedaba hasta el final, para asegurarse de que sus protegidos, en este caso la aprendiza de pelo lila, terminasen todas las rutinas que les encargaba. ¡Había sido así incluso cuando ella era la aprendiza!, así, en tal caso, ¿ donde estaba la albina?…

Dos estilizadas garras enguantadas, una rasguñando su garganta desde atrás, y la otra, la que realmente logró que el joven sagitario sudase frío, aferrando con una delicadeza poco apropiada "_cierta zona_" de la anatomía masculina, fue el indicativo, de que no solo lo había localizado, sino de que además estaba justo detrás de él… Aiolos se vio así mismo tragando con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta herida…

¡ Qué situación tan… "**peliaguda**"!

Una voz suave y casi cantarina, pero a la vez muy cortante, algo que sin duda reafirmaba los ademanes violentos de la amazona, llegó a sus oídos con claridad. Aiolos se sintió estremecer por aquel sonido como había provocado años atrás, antes de su muerte.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí caballero?.-

La mujer estaba justo a su espalda, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, con una de sus garras apuntando a cierta parte indispensable, o al menos a una que le tenía bastante aprecio, de su anatomía masculina. Aiolos ni siquiera pestañeó.

El joven santo sopesó las posibilidades de hacerlo, y aunque se sentía ultrajado por haber sido atrapado tan infantilmente, el amor por su "virilidad" ganó a su orgullo herido.

- No me obligues a repetir la pregunta caballero. ¡ **Contesta**!.-

- Y… Yliana cálmate. Soy yo, Aiolos.- Eso no logró relajar sus garras en lo más mínimo.- Solo estaba haciendo mi ronda.- Explicó el santo con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿ Tu ronda, eh?… ¡ Qué casualidad que esa ronda tuya siempre resulte pasar cerca de nosotras!.- La voz de la amazona sonaba inquietantemente tétrica.- Aún a pesar de que tu turno de vigilia haya pasado, o esta zona no se encuentre en la distribución de las rondas.- Siseó con suspicacia, mientras su mano firme apretaba un poco más la masculinidad del santo.

El Sagitario empalideció un poco.

- ¡ Ay madre!… Me veo cantando como una soprano.- Dijo Aiolos para si mismo.

- ¡ Aiolos! ¡ Quieres hacer el favor de tomarte esto en serio!. Nunca he soportado tus constantes bromas.- Gruñó la albina.

- Lo siento mucho, pero me resulta casi imposible pensar apropiadamente cuando andas cerca, "Yli".-

- Déjate de zalamerías _cuadrúpedo_. Esta vez no te servirán.- Contestó cáustica Yliana.

- … mmm… curioso, no es eso lo que recuerdo.- Dijo Aiolos levantando las cejas repetidamente de forma seductora, a pesar de que la chica no podía verle desde su posición.

- No me lo recuerdes. Eso es algo que esperaba que el alcohol **borrase** de mi mente.-

- Yli… ya sabes que la respuesta no se encuentra en el fondo de una botella…-

-… Sobretodo si a esta la puedes usar como **arma** arrojadiza.- Gruñó la chica apretando con ira contenida sus blancos dientes..

Aiolos sonrió complacido

¡ Qué gusto daba saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado en el Santuario a pesar de los años transcurridos!, y sin duda la _Amazona de Erídano _era una de ellas… Siempre había conseguido perturbarla, de hecho él era el único que alguna vez lo consiguió… y el santo no dejaba pasar la menor oportunidad de recordárselo.

Repentinamente Aiolos inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpió en unas sonoras carcajadas que desconcertaron a la joven una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el santo se girase violentamente, la aferrase por la muñeca de la mano derecha, doblándosela hacia la espalda con un veloz movimiento que la obligó a voltearse, quedando presa de su fuerte brazo, y totalmente expuesta a su merced.

Aiolos curvó los labios en una sonrisa jactanciosa… Aquella postura le traía recuerdos de su juventud.

¡ Y qué recuerdos!…

Los ojos pardos del joven recorrieron la esbelta figura de la albina, convencido, por los movimientos casi frenéticos de la muchacha, que ella también recordaba una escena parecida del pasado…

Su sonrisa y su ego crecieron tres palmos…

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara "**equino con alas**".-

- ¿ Cual sonrisa "Yli"?… Si ni siquiera me puedes ver.- Se jactó el griego.

- No hace falta. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu ego te impide parar de sonreírte.-

- ¡ Aaaah, como me conoces querida!.- Yliana espetó un improperio sumamente gráfico de lo que podía hacer con sus "cariñitos", a lo que el santo no pudo más que volver a reír. Fue entonces cuando ambos santos sintieron la presencia de una tercera persona. Aiolos soltó al instante a la amazona y se giró con sigilo, momento que la irritada chica aprovechó para darle un puntapié que lo dejó doblado de dolor en el suelo, saltando hacia delante para colocarse frente a su pupila, que sin duda había ido en su busca cuando notó que se retrasaba.

- ¿ Qué ocurre maestra?.- Su voz sonó velada tras la máscara, pero aún así Aiolos pudo reconocerla.

Ya no tenía dudas de quien era la joven.

- No te preocupes Himeko, regresa a tu entrenamiento. El Santo de Sagitario ya se marchaba.-

- ¡ Oh no!. El Santo de Sagitario no se va a ningún lado.- Añadió el aludido mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.- Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.- Dijo señalando a la joven aprendiza.

- No hay nada de que hablar, y menos contigo. ¡ Himeko vete ya!.-

- ¡ Himeko no te muevas!. Y tú.- Dijo señalando a la albina.- Debes dar muchas explicaciones… ¡¿ Es que te has vuelto loca, mujer?!.-

- ¡¿ Como te atreves a… ?!.-

- ¡ Basta!… Basta por favor…- Interrumpió la discusión una suave voz aterciopelada.- Aiolos por favor cálmate… Fui yo quien se lo pidió… Yliana se negó al principio, pero yo se lo supliqué. La culpa es mía…- La voz de la aprendiza sonaba angustiada, pero no velada como antes, algo que llamó la atención del joven regresando la vista hacia ella…

En ese momentos sus ojos al fin lo vieron…

La aprendiza se había quitado la máscara, mirándolo con sus grandes y suplicantes ojos, de una azul del mar embravecido. Un lánguido suspiro salió de su garganta… Aiolos acababa de comprender que sería incapaz de desvelar el secreto de aquellas amazonas…

¿ Por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante las miradas femeninas?…

- ¿ Sabes lo inútil que me sentí en la batalla contra Hades?…- Le preguntó la joven mientras un nudo se adueñaba de su garganta impidiéndola casi hablar.- ¿ Sabes como me sentí cuando fui incapaz de salvar a mis propios santos?… ¡ No quiero volver a sentirme así jamás!… ¡ **No** quiero!…- Sus profundos ojos azules se habían inundado con las lágrimas y Aiolos no pudo reprimir el impulso de consolarla…

- Por favor mi señora… mi dulce niña… no llore…- Le suplicó el joven santo.- Yo… ¡ oh diantre!… Se que me voy arrepentir de este momento de debilidad masculina más adelante pero que carajos…- Resopló con pesadez y añadió:

- Esta bien, esta bien. No diré nada de esto, pero a cambio, podré estar presente durante los entrenamientos… No me fío un cacho de los métodos femeninos.- Dos pares de ojos lo fulminaron en el acto, y hasta hubiese jurado que habría terminado con la cabeza fuera de lugar de no haber estado abrazando a la joven aprendiza.

- Lo que quería decir es que su lenguaje a desmejorado mucho en los últimos tiempos, y el maestro Shion está un tanto receloso… Y, si se me permite añadir, creo saber bien quien es la mala influencia en ese aspecto…- Dijo mirando descaradamente a la albina, la cual no tardó en hacerle un gesto muy soez con la mano.

- ¡ Ooohh claro que puedes!.- Dijo la aprendiza con un recuperado buen humor.- ¿ Verdad que puede Yliana?.- Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban como los de un cachorrito mimando mientras le lanzaba aquella pregunta a la amazona. Esta se limitó a gruñir a modo de respuesta.

- Bueno en ese caso será mejor que sigáis con el entrenamiento… Yo me quedaré por aquí… **observando**.- Comentó con tono picaron al tiempo que las dos mujeres regresaban a su rutina.

- Por cierto…- Añadió la jovial aprendiza en tono despreocupado.- ¿ Os habéis dado cuenta de que discutís como un matrimonio mal avenido?.- Fue entonces cuando dos pares de ojos adultos casi se salieron de sus cuencas, y las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron intensamente…

No había duda de que aquel trío iba a dar **mucho** de que hablar…

Eros(3) por su parte, estaba en el Olimpo partiéndose de risa…

¡ Estúpido monigote con alas!…

* * *

Una poderosa garra pasó rozando su cuello en un movimiento casi imposible. Máscara retrocedió varios pasos, pero al tercero, notó como su recta espalda chocaba contra algo duro y firme. Un muro de puro músculo fibroso, que formaba el pecho del gigantesco licántropo a su espalda. Sin tiempo ni para pensar, y en un movimiento intuitivo que le instaba ha agacharse, el canceriano evitó la dentellada dirigida a su garganta por parte del gran lobo.

- ¡ Hey!. Calma amiguito, nunca acepto "_chupetones_" en la primera cita.- Dijo con una brizna de humor el italiano, aunque de graciosa la situación tenía más bien poco.

El licántropo aulló totalmente colérico y enervado.

- Vaya… creo que este muchacho no acepta un "_no_" por respuesta.- El humor punzante y constante de Máscara, solo lograba avivar aún más la furia de los lobos, aunque eso no preocupaba en absoluto al joven santo; como bien demostraba aquella petulante sonrisa que se reflejaba en su semblante. Sonrisa que, de hecho, trató de borrar el inmenso licántropo con un golpe en las desprotegidas costillas del muchacho, pero el italiano tuvo mejores reflejos y giró para esquivar el impacto. En el giro, elevó la pierna izquierda en un movimiento rotatorio que alcanzó en la mandíbula al lobo más cercano, derribándolo en el acto.

Ayudándose de la inercia que le proporcionó ese mismo movimiento, volvió a rotar sobre si mismo velozmente, quedando de espaldas a un segundo cánido que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él. Su codo se disparó hacia atrás con un golpe seco, clavándose con inquina en los riñones del monstruo, que bramó de dolor, doblándose levemente hacia delante y aferrándose con desespero la zona injuriada.

Pero Máscara no le concedió ni eso…

Aún de espaldas al lobo, y mientras otro más se acercaba con rapidez hacia él, elevó los brazos por encima de su cabeza apresando en una dolorosa tenaza la quijada de la bestia tras él. Esta tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas sobre la regia espalda del santo para que este no le rompiese el cuello de un simple movimiento.

Máscara sonrió, y, usando su propia espalda como punto de apoyo a modo de palanca, lanzó al licántropo por encima de su cabeza contra el lobo que se aproximaba. La columna del licántropo chasqueó audiblemente al partirse por la fuerte presión ejercida sobre su cuello.

El sonido fue seco, cortante y **gloriosamente** lascivo.

Máscara se pasó la lengua por los labios relamiéndose de placer… Un buen vaso de "**Jack Daniel's**", y aquello habría supuesto el paraíso para el italiano.

El cuerpo inerte del licántropo, cuya trayectoria había conseguido esquivar el otro lobo, cayó a varios metros a sus pies. La magia que permitía su transformación, remitía paulatinamente mientras la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo, dejando paso a la forma humana que se escondía bajo aquella masa de músculo y pelo en la que consistía su transformación…

Un cuerpo demasiado delgado como para imaginárselo con aquel cascarón de masa fibrosa que había lucido hasta entonces surgió en su lugar. Pero lo peor fue contemplar aquel rostro de pómulos ligeramente marcados, que reemplazó al alargado hocico. Un rostro del que aún no habían desaparecido algunos rasgos de la recién abandonada infancia. Un rostro demasiado aniñado como para encontrarse en medio de una batalla.

Máscara chasqueó la lengua de disgusto. Haber eliminado a un chiquillo restaba algo de la gloria de su victoria.

¡¿ Como se atrevía ese crío a inmiscuirse en un combate entre adultos?!… Por que los demás eran adultos ¿verdad?…

Aquel pensamiento lo desagrado enormemente.

En realidad le importaba menos que nada matar a un crío estúpido, pero aquello impedía su glorificación, pues… ¿ como podía nadie tomar en serio un combate entre chiquillos?.

El italiano gruñó de frustración.

- Si alguno más de vosotros es como ese.- Dijo cabeceando hacia el cadáver del joven muerto.- Ya puede ir largándose. ¡ No quiero que vuestra ineptitud adolescente estropee mi combate!.- Espetó con furia.

Dos de los tres licántropos que aún permanecían en pié, aquellos cuyos cuerpos superaban fácilmente los dos metros, aullaron encolerizados, el tercero pareció vacilar más antes de unirse a los reclamos de sus compañeros de camada. Esto no pasó inadvertido a los expertos ojos del italiano.

Los dos lobos de mayor tamaño, los dos que ya habrían alcanzado la edad adulta, dedujo el santo, se abalanzaron con fiereza sobre él. El primero llegó por la derecha, lanzando las garras en un amplio movimiento descendente, que de haberle alcanzado, lo habría seccionado en dos, por suerte Máscara siempre había sido poseedor de unos buenos reflejos, que le habían salvado la vida en bastantes ocasiones, y esta vez no fue diferente, por lo que fintó hacia la izquierda mucho antes incluso de que el lobo iniciase su ataque, pero esto solo lo llevó a enfrentarse al segundo lobo, que había permanecido oculto tras el amplio cuerpo de su compañero en un intento de impedir que el santo captase sus movimientos.

Y lo había logrado…

El licántropo dio un poderoso salto que lo situó a escasos metros del joven italiano, y los cuales salvó de dos poderosas zancadas. Máscara únicamente pudo retroceder tres rápidos pasos, y cuadró los hombros como si se preparase para la arremetida de un toro enardecido… Toro tal vez no fuese, pero enardecido **sí **que estaba…

El impacto de los dos cuerpos al colisionar fue tal, que la pradera vibró bajo sus pies, levantando una densa polvareda que acarreó más de una blasfemia pagana… en su mayor parte dichas en un claro y conciso italiano…

La nube no tardó mucho en dispersarse a consecuencia de las constantes ráfagas de aire que los violentos ataques de los guerreros provocaban, por lo que en seguida se pudo distinguir las siluetas de los dos guerreros a varios metros del lugar del impacto. El choque había sido tan tremendo que Máscara había terminado siendo arrastrado por la bestia sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que se encontraba sorprendentemente cerca del lugar donde Kanon se enfrentaba contra dos licántropos, que por su tamaño y envergadura, debían ser **el padre **y** el abuelo **de todos los lobos habidos y por haber… o al menos debían rondarles muy cerca…

- ¡ Hey! ¿ Por que los tuyos son más grandes que los míos?.- Se quejó el cangrejo.- Te juro que como sean más mocosos los voy a desollar vivos.- Blasfemó.

- Crustáceo, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que "_todo_" lo mío, es más grande que lo "_tuyo_"?.- Contestó con un remarcado doble sentido el gemelo menor. Algo a lo que el italiano contestó con un improperio muy gráfico que hubiese hecho sonrojarse al mismismo Dionisio(4). Kanon iba a replicar, pero su contestación fue cortada por un poderoso mandoble del potente brazo de uno de los gigantescos lobos, quedando a milímetros de su cabeza.

- Huy que cerca estuvo eso de raparme el pelo…- Estaba claro que Kanon no estaba en absoluto impresionado por la destreza del licántropo… que desde luego no era poca…

- Y todo esto sin armadura… Creo que a veces soy demasiado temerario.- Se dijo mentalmente el gemelo menor.

* * *

_Uno: Es una insensatez provocar a un lemuriano._

_Dos: Es estúpido hostigar a un Aries._

_Tres: Si cabreas a un lemuriano, que además es Aries… Ten un buen seguro de vida a mano._

_Cuatro: El Maestro Mu enfadado causaba verdadero pavor._

_Quinto: ¡ Por todos los Dioses como admiro a mi maestro!._

* * *

El sonido de varios truenos distantes llegó hasta la explanada. El cielo del atardecer comenzaba a encapotarse por el cúmulo de lejanas nubes, que se aproximaban al Santuario vaticinando una fuerte tormenta. El ambiente se volvió húmedo y arenoso, sin embargo nada de eso les importaba al grupo de santos y aprendices que se congregaban cerca del acantilado, pues en esos momentos entre ellos se estaba desarrollando otra tormenta… una tormenta de **voluntades**.

- No sabía que fueses zurdo, Rurik.- Comentó con aire ausente el ariano.

- ¿ Zurdo?… ¿ De que estás hablando?.-

- ¡¿ Aaah, es que no lo eres?!… Vaya perdona mi despiste…- Dijo con tono desconcertado.- Es que como te he dicho que si me obligabas a pedirte por tercera vez que soltases a **mi **muchacho ibas a perder la mano, pensé que al no hacerlo te daba igual por ser zurdo… ¡ tal vez me haya equivocado!…- Concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa que desmentía por completo su aire inocente.

- ¿ Qué le suelte dices?. No pienso hacerlo hasta no haber escarmentado a este deslenguado como se merece.- Gruñó Rurik ante la clara amenaza que acaba de lanzarle el dorado. Los ópalos turquesas que el carnero tenía por ojos se estrecharon hasta quedar reducidos a una peligrosa rendija de ira contenida.

- Puede que sí, o puede que no. En cualquier caso no está en tu mano dispensar semejante castigo en alumnos ajenos.- Masculló de mal talante Mu.

- ¡ Malditos engreídos dorados!… Os creéis mejor que el resto por vuestras armaduras.-

- No es la armadura la que nos diferencia del resto, amigo, sino la **calidad **de la percha que la lleva puesta… eso sin contar, que, hasta donde yo se por mis años de estudio como alquimista, el "oro", siempre ha sido superior a la "plata"… Al menos en esta dimensión…- Dijo con total sorna el joven santo.

De haber sido físicamente posible, la mandíbula de Kiki hubiese caído al piso ruidosamente e incluso, pensó el pelirrojo, hubiese podido atravesar la corteza terrestre de lado a lado. ¡ Así había sido la tremenda sorpresa que la "_nada sutil_" respuesta de su maestro había causado en él!.

¡ Aaahhh, el pobre corazón de un simple carnero no tenía aguante para esto!…

- Si vuelves si quiera a insinuar que no te pareces a tu maestro, "_borreguito_", te juro que te patearé allí donde la espalda pierde su **buen nombre **hasta dejarte plano.- La dulce y suave voz de Teiya, sonó con tal vehemencia que todos los presentes parpadearon tres veces antes de que sus neuronas hiciesen conexión de nuevo, y medias sonrisas y ojos asombrados asomasen a sus rostros…

En cambio el aludido no sabia si reír, llorar u orar a cualquiera que fuese el dios que le hubiese mandado a Teiya a su lúgubre existencia…

Rurik irritado, sujetó la pechera de Kiki con más fuerza y lo sacudió con tal violencia, que por un momento el carnero creyó que se le iba a desenroscar la cabeza.

Los ojos azul-verdosos de Mu refulgieron de furia.

¿ Hasta donde se podía presionar los límites de un lemuriano enardecido?, no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que el suyo estaba peligrosamente sobrecargado, y que no tardaría en explotar.

- ' ¡ Qué explote, qué explote! '.- Le gritó mentalmente su armadura.

Una sonrisa taimada asomó a su rostro. Aquella sonrisa no deparaba nada bueno.

- Suelta - al - muchacho.- Pronunció las palabras con marcada lentitud, tal y como haría con un niño demasiado pequeño como para comprender frases enteras.

Eso enervó aún más al plateado.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo haré hasta que no le haya escarmentado… ¡ Ha atacado a mi alumno!.-

- No es eso lo que el mío afirma. ¿ Por qué piensas que voy a creer más al tuyo que al mío?.-

- ¡ Por que el tuyo no es más que un asqueroso **traidor** mentiroso!.- Espetó fuero de control Rurik, provocando varios risitas maliciosas entre sus compañeros plateados.

El gruñido de un animal resonó en el lugar. El grupo de plateados tardó varios minutos en comprender que había procedido del dorado.

- Me considero un hombre bastante razonable, y lo suficientemente mesurado como para no cometer imprudencias irracionales, pero tú, tu existencia y tu persona, han consumido mi infinita paciencia.- Gruñó enardecido el santo-

El plateado retrocedió varios metros arrastrando en el proceso a Kiki. Este espetó una blasfemia pagana referente a Hades de lo más original, que logró que al semblante de su maestro se reflejase una ligera sonrisa que trató de ocultar tras una cortina de pelo lila.

- Lo ves, este muchacho no tiene ningún respeto por nada. Es solo un blasfemo descarriado.-

- ¿ Blasfemo?… No se… Tal vez es cosa de mi mente lemuriana, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo somos santos de la **Señora Atenea**, y no espectros de Hades, así pues, considero que sus palabras no suponen un insulto para nuestra diosa… Aunque si para ti a supuesto tamaña ofensa, tal vez deba considerar la posibilidad de comentárselo a su Excelencia Shion… ¡ Seguro está **encantado** de atenderte!.- Sin lugar a dudas un Aries cabreado es mal asunto, y si además le añadimos sangre lemuriana corriendo por sus venas, mejor no hablemos…

Ante aquella amenaza, pues nadie en su sano juicio hubiese podido pasar por alto la amenaza latente tras las sosegadas palabras del dorado, Rurik se balanceó de un lado a otro, preparándose para interceptar el golpe, que sin duda no tardaría en llegar. Kiki trató de zafarse de su agarre tironeando de un lado para el otro con fuerza, pero el plateado cambio de posición sus manos, pasando del la pechera a la coleta que recogía la melena del muchacho, lo que provocó que el joven carnero se viese obligado a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente.

- ¡ Bastardo!.- Masculló entre dientes el chico.- Te juro que si aun sigues siendo santo una vez que yo herede la armadura del maestro, mejor no vengas jamás a pedirme que te arregle el ropaje, porque pienso ponerte un bonito **tutú**.- Imprecó iracundo el niño, a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba en su precaria posición.

Rurik dio un tirón de su cabello, y Kiki se quejó levemente por el dolor, aunque se negaba a lloriquear o gimotear. No le iba a dar ese placer al santo.

- ¡ Niños!.- Llamó de pronto Mu, cuyo rostro era una máscara inescrutable.- Se que os va a parecer estrambótica mi petición, pero quiero que cerréis los ojos y no los abráis hasta que yo os lo diga.- Pidió con voz suave pero autoritario. Los aprendices comenzaron a protestar, pero él los acalló al instante.- No protestéis y haced lo que os pido. Ahora, por favor cerrad los ojos y relajaos. Os prometo que no va a pasar nada.- Les aseguró con dulzura mientras los pequeños hacían lo que les mandaba no muy convencidos… o al menos todos los aprendices que aspiraban a una armadura dorada, pues los plateados eran otro cantar…

- Pues yo no pienso hacer lo que pide.- Dijo Arsen, el discípulo de Rurik.

- ¿ Y quien te ha pedido a ti que lo hagas, mocoso?.- Gruñó el carnero al más puro estilo "Escila".- Es más, espero que ninguno de los aprendices a plateados cerréis los ojos… Me gustaría que **aprendieseis **una valiosa lección con lo próximo que vais a contemplar… Excepto tú Adara.- Señaló el ariano a la pequeña pelirrosa.

- Adara, cielo, cierra los ojos y no los abras. ¿ Lo harás?.- La niña, de la cual todos parecían haberse olvidado, algo en lo que sin duda se veía incrementado por su tímido cosmo, y la cual contemplaba la escena sin decir nada, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus dos lindas coletas se meciesen graciosamente.

- Buena niña.- Mu sonrió amablemente a la pequeña; pero esa sonrisa duró poco, pues en el mismo momento que los niños cerraron los ojos, ante el total desconcierto del resto, el carnero se abalanzó hacia Rurik. Sus movimientos fueron tan fluidos y ágiles, que no dio tiempo a nadie a reaccionar. Se impulsó hacia arriba de un salto, y apoyando con suavidad la mano sobre la cabeza de Kiki, golpeó con la rodilla la mandíbula prominente del plateado. Este, soltó a Kiki en un acto inconsciente y cayó redando varios metros…

Mu cayó ágilmente al suelo, giró sobre sus talones ciento ochenta grados, y se agachó a la altura del niño, pues, como bien había supuesto, Kiki había abierto los ojos de par en par y lo miraba entre asombrado y confuso.

- Kiki… creí haber dicho que no abrieseis los ojos.- El pequeño carnero ladeó la cabeza en gesto curioso.

- P… pero.-

- Nada de "_peros_" jovencito. Obedece por una vez a tu pobre maestro.- Dijo con tono exageradamente trágico, pero con una sonrisa pícara en los labios el pelivioleta. Kiki parpadeó varias veces sin llegar a dar crédito a lo que veía, y de paso obligándose a cerrar los ojos de nuevo sin comprender por que les pedía aquello… En ese preciso instante Mu lo empujó hacia atrás al tiempo que él esquivaba una patada descendente que quebró parte del suelo, donde minutos antes se encontraba la cabeza del niño.

- Veo que no me dejáis más elección que solucionar esto por las **malas**, pues muy bien, que así sea.- En el mismo momento en que terminaron de salir esas palabras de su boca, Mu desapareció del campo visual del grupo de plateados, que en vista del sorpresivo ataque a Rurik habían acudido a su rescate, liberando de su agarre a los niños; todos menos uno. Pues el muchacho que aún sujetaba a Teiya, un jovencito que escasamente había dejado atrás la adolescencia, no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo totalmente anonadado ante el espectáculo de un santo dorado enfrentándose con total desidia a cuatro santos plateados enardecidos.

El lemuriano giró un poco las caderas, esquivando una patada delantera a sus costillas. Dobló el brazo derecho, y con un veloz movimiento golpeó con el codo la rodilla del santo que lo había atacado, rompiéndole la rotula. Sin inmutarse por los aullidos de dolor del herido, le agarró del tobillo con una fuerte pinza de sus manos. Giró varias veces sobre si mismo y lo terminó lanzando por el aire varios metros hasta que colisiono con Rurik, que acababa de recuperarse del rodillazo del carnero.

Mu giró en redondo agachándose en el proceso, evitando de ese modo dos puños que se dirigían a su cabeza. Con el dorso de la mano lanzó un doble golpe a la ingle y las costillas del segundo santo, haciéndole perder el resuello y obligándolo a doblar el cuerpo hacia delante, momento que el ariano aprovechó para darle un fuerte rodilla en la boca, rompiéndole tres dientes que el santo de plata escupió entre blasfemias e injurias.

Sin tiempo para respirar, Mu hizo un quite hacia atrás eludiendo que los musculosos brazos del plateado con aspecto de vikingo le apresasen en un férreo abrazo, que bien podría haberle roto la espalda a un oso, para, inmediatamente después, impulsar el cuerpo hacia delante y aferrarle por la nuca con el brazo izquierdo mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente en la boca con el codo derecho.

Este proceso habría continuado de no haber sido por la providencial entrada de Rurik, que volvía a estar de pie, y que lanzó una patada lateral a la rodilla del lemuriano, pillándolo desprevenido y obligándolo a soltar al vikingo. Saltó hacia atrás para evitar una segunda patada y un calambre recorrió su pierna derecha de punta apunta. Apretó los dientes e hizo caso omiso al dolor.

Rurik corrió hacia él con el puño derecho en el aire para coger fuerza para el golpe, pero Mu dobló el cuerpo hacia delante y le hizo un placaje clavándole el hombro izquierdo en la boca del estómago, lo que desequilibró al plateado, permitiendo al ariano lanzarlo por encima de él usando su espalda como palanca.

Rurik cayó al suelo pesadamente doblado por el dolor y la falta de oxigeno, algo que Mu aprovechó para golpearle el plexo solar con el talón de la mano. El santo de plata se revolvió en el suelo presa del dolor y los vómitos de sangre.

- Espero no tener que repetirme.- Dijo el Santo de Aries levantándose con aire indiferente y fulminando con la mirada tonto al grupo de santos caído como a los aprendices de plata. Los chiquillos lo miraban con grandes ojos desorbitados y bocas desencajadas, y no tardaron ni medio segundo en salir huyendo del lugar sin preocuparse ni siquiera por la suerte de sus maestros.

- Es curiosa la lealtad de estos mocosos hacia sus maestros.- Escupió con acritud el ariano.

- Eso ha sido impresionante…- Fue la voz un tanto áspera del chico que sujetaba a Teiya la que habló. Mu se giró hacia él y lo examinó con detalle antes de acercársele con paso lento.

- Tú, muchacho, ¿ cuantos años tienes?.- Preguntó de pronto el dorado.

- Eee… yo… esto… tengo dieciséis, señor.-

- ¿ Quieres llegar a los diecisiete?.- El muchacho lo miraba un tanto confundido.- Pues en ese caso será mejor que liberes a la joven virgo. Al contrario de lo que parece, yo soy un hombre compasivo, pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo del maestro de la niña… Así que a menos que quieras encontrarte con uno o dos sentidos menos antes de que acabe el día, será mejor que la dejes marchar.- El chico ni siquiera se atrevió a dudar de sus palabras. Liberó los hombros de la niña y se alejó de ella.

- ¿ Vas a menudo con esa manada de carroñeros?.- El tono usado por Mu era calmado, pero inquietantemente peligroso.

- Yo esto… Acabo de recibir mi armadura… y bueno hasta que no conozca las rutinas de vigilancia, me has asignado como custodio a Rurik, aunque nunca pidieron mi opinión sobre eso…- El chico parecía avergonzado.

- Comprendo… Pasa mañana por el templo principal. Me aseguraré de que te asignen otro custodio más adecuado... No es bueno que los santos más veteranos alienten… "**ciertos ideales**" entre los santos más jóvenes.- Le dijo al chico que le agradeció en voz baja antes de desaparecer entre los matorrales cercanos a la explanada.

Mu suspiró cansado. No era tarea fácil ser un Santo Dorado…

- Esto… Señor Mu… ¿ Podemos abrir ya los ojos?… Me aburro una barbaridad.- Una suave voz con un ligero acento francés lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró de pronto, solo para encontrarse con la estampa de seis aprendices tiesos como estatuas y con los ojos cerrados esperando la orden de poder moverse.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante la cómica imagen.

- Sí, Stacia, ya podéis.- Dijo alegremente. Los seis niños miraron en seguida a su alrededor, y sus ojos casi se salieron de las orbitas cuando vieron a escasos metros de ellos a cuatro santos plateados regados por el suelo, inconscientes o jadeando de dolor. Kiki se volteó hacia su maestro con aire totalmente indignado. Mu arqueó uno de sus lunares interrogativamente.

- Le parecerá bonito ¿no?.- Mu parpadeó tres veces sin comprender. Miró los rostros de los otros niños y sus caras mostraban tanto desconcierto como la suya propia, pero antes de poder preguntar Kiki volvió ha hablar.

- ¿ Es así como un Santo de Oro de ejemplo?.- De repente la conciencia de Mu despertó, y comprendió que se refería a la "charla" que hacía poco el viejo Shion y él habían tenido con Kiki por una pelea con aprendices de plata. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Dime Kiki, ¿ acaso alguno de vosotros ha visto algo con lo que se me pueda acusar?.- Su tono de voz era juguetón, y Kiki comprendió al instante la maniobra de su maestro.

- No, ver lo que se dice ver no, pero…-

- Ojos que no ven…- Dijo Mu interrumpiendo a su pupilo y dejando su frase a medio decir…

Kiki estrechó los ojos en una muy buena imitación de su maestro cuando este se encontraba en modo "_educacional_". Algo que hizo que el pecho del dorado se hinchase de orgullo al comprobar lo muy influyente que podía ser en su alumno.

- Creo que su sentido de la "_ética moral_" es muy fluctuante maestro.-

- ¡¿ **Perdona**?!.- Dijo totalmente ofendido el santo, o al menos fingiéndolo muy bien.

- Como no hemos visto nada, no es darnos mal ejemplo ¿no?… ¡ Por eso nos pidió que cerrásemos los ojos!.- Lo acusó con toda razón el pelirrojo.

- Mmm… ¿ Acaso has oído salir **esas** palabras de mi boca, Kiki?.- Preguntó con tono relajado.

- No, pero usted…-

- Yo no he dicho eso.- Dijo tajante el lemuriano interrumpiendo de nuevo a su discípulo.

- ¡ Tendrá cara!. Si hubiese sido yo, ya me estaría montando el numerito.- Bufó entre molesto, atónito y divertido el joven carnero. A lo que Mu solo contestó:

- Cuando seas padre, comerás huevos.-

- Usted no es padre.- Replicó Kiki con un mohín.

- Ni como huevos.- Era obvio que el Santo de Aries se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esa conversación de besugos.

¡ Lo qué puede hacer una buena "_palizada_" al ánimo de un santo!

- … Creo Kiki, que cuando tu maestro saca a relucir su lado **travieso** llega a superarte en todo sentido.- Sentenció con aire tranquilo Teiya, que al igual que el resto de aprendices parecían disfrutar de la divertida interacción entre maestro y alumno.

- No se muy bien si sentirme aliviado o insultado.- Comentó Kiki todavía indignado.

Estaba claro que aquella conversación no iba a zanjarse así…

* * *

- ¡ Por la sangre de Zeus!.- Protestó con vehemencia Kanon al zafarse por los pelos de las ponzoñosas garras de uno de los titánicos licántropos que lo acosaban, mientras las fauces del segundo se precipitaban contra su antebrazo en una tentativa de arrancarle el brazo. Por suerte, Kanon, tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para esquivar el ataque y contraatacar con un velocísimo movimiento, con el cual aferró la cabeza del lobo y elevando la rodilla izquierda, lo golpeó en la garganta hundiéndole la prominente nuez. El lobo gargajeó adolorido por el sublime ataque del santo y trastabilló torpemente cayendo al suelo con rotundidez.

Kanon resopló molesto y se volvió a preguntar porque diantre no los masacraba a los dos con una "_Galaxian Explosion_", o por que no los mandaba directamente a una dimensión paralela y así se libraba de esas molestias de una vez. Su paciencia andaba algo escasa esos días, y estaba empezando a hartarse de aquel jueguecito…

Eso, y que sin llevar una armadura lamentablemente era más propenso a las heridas en combate…

Aunque esto **jamás** lo reconocería abiertamente, claro…

El sonido quejumbroso de una vida expirando le recordó el motivo de su decisión… A pesar de que aquel infeliz viejo ya estaba más muerto que vivo, no podía exponerle al peligro tan abiertamente sin antes haber tratado de salvarle, o como mínimo de sonsacarle alguna información valiosa que los ayudase en su propósito, pues el griego estaba bastante convencido de que aquel pobre diablo poseía información importante para ellos… Supuso…

- La cuestión es saber si realmente vale la pena dejarme moler a palos para escuchar lo que tengas que decir.- Dijo al desgraciado viejo tendido en el suelo. Este se limitó a preferir una quedó quejido.

Kanon resopló con cansancio, pero no pudo hacer mucho más, puesto que, súbitamente, fue **placado** brutalmente por el enorme cuerpo del segundo licántropo, que ya se relamía de gusto ante el fresco olor de su sangre, mientras el segundo se recuperaba lentamente del golpe en su garganta…

Aunque **no** demasiado lentamente para el gusto del santo…

El peliazul se agitó incómodo bajo el fuerte abrazo del lobo, el cual le hizo expulsar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, al tiempo que la salvaje bestia lanzaba veloces dentelladas contra su cuello y cara. Gracias a los dioses el geminiano era más rápido y podía evitar los ponzoñosos colmillos del hambriento monstruo, aunque no por ello en su cara empezara ha aparecer algún que otro raspón a consecuencia de los rápidos ataques y contraataques del licántropo.

En uno de los momentos en que el lobo retrocedía la cabeza para volver a atacarle, Kanon liberó su brazo derecho de un fuerte empellón, logrando que el lobo se desequilibrase, lo que aprovechó para golpear el prominente hocico de la bestia una y otra vez. El cánido aulló de dolor y se apartó del santo con movimiento veloz, pero antes de que lograse alejarse demasiado, el griego lo cogió del cuello, y de un seco y rotundo tirón, se lo **rompió**.

- Si tanto querías darme un besito, hubiese sido mejor que lo hubieses intentado sin lengua, amiguito. No soy un chico fácil.- Dijo el santo una vez que se hubo liberado peso muerto del cuerpo del licántropo, pues, curiosamente, y a diferencia de los anteriores, este siguió siendo un lobo aún después de haber muerto…

¡ Qué curioso!…

Por desgracia Kanon no pudo llegar a enfrascarse mucho en divagaciones, porque en el mismo instante en que se deshacía de su atacante, el segundo licántropo corría hacia el indefenso cuerpo del viejo moribundo…

Estaba claro que los lobos no tenían intención de que aquel hombre pudiese contarles nada a los Santos de Atenea bajo ningún concepto…

Fuese lo que fuese lo que tuviese que contar…

El joven santo chasqueó la lengua irritado, y sin más tardanza que esa, se precipitó a interceptar a la sangrienta bestia… aunque nunca llegó hacerlo…

Una fulgurante luz cubrió el cuerpo del hombre. La bestia rugió con estruendo por la tan inesperada intromisión, pero siguió sin desviarse de su trayectoria, o eso creyó Kanon, que solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de la mano para protegérselos de la irritante luz.

Cuando al fin la intensidad fue disminuyendo, lo primero que pudo ver el joven caballero fue un semiesférico charco de sangre en el suelo, en donde pequeñas ondas carmesíes oscilaban sobre él, por el constante rezumar de pequeñas gotas de sangre… Kanon parpadeó perplejo antes de atinar a seguir el trayecto de aquel líquido carmesí, que caía lentamente con sonido mortecino.

Lo que vio al final de aquel corto trayecto lo dejó atónito, pues justo frente al inmenso lobo, en actitud desafiante y protegiendo con ahínco al hombre caído, se hallaba, no uno, sino **dos** niños de ojos turquesas, y claramente gemelos, cuyos pequeños brazos, el izquierdo y el derecho respectivamente, sangraban profusamente…

Y entonces lo **recordó**:

"- _Una última cosa más antes de partir …-_

- _Sabréis que el final de la contienda estará cerca…-_

- _Cuando la sangre de un inocente sea derramada…-"_

La profecía de las ninfas se había hecho realidad, pues… ¿ Quién hay más inocente que un niño de a penas seis años?…

¡Más si son dos…!

- ¿ Así que gemelos, eh?… Que interesante… Bueno, al menos parece que esto está llegando a su fin… pero… si ellos son la señal del final de la contienda, ¿ cual es el sacrificio que se debe realizar para obtener la llave?… Las ninfas hablaron de un sacrificio…

El destello de dos hermosos pendientes, que colgaban cada uno de las orejas de los niños, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber…

Aquel indefenso pueblo y sus gentes habían sido el sacrificio que les había llevado hasta la llave, o mejor dicho, hasta sus menudos guardianes…

- ¿ Quieres la llave bestia?…- Las voces de los dos niños sonaban como una sola a medida que hablaban.- Pues ven y cógela.- De repente un inmenso cosmo dorado broto de sus pequeños cuerpos, y un colosal portal dimensional se abrió bajo los pies del lobo frente a ellos.

- Vais a lamentar lo que le habéis hecho a nuestro pueblo.-

Y el gigantesco lobo cayó por el portal…

Kanon ya no tenía dudas, acaban de hacer un gran hallazago…

* * *

Continuará...

**(1) Cástor: **En la mitología clásica era el hermano gemelo de Polúx. Fueron unos famosos héroes griegos, hijos de Leda y hermanos de Helena de Troya y Clitemnestra. Se les conocía como los Dioscuros, y menos frecuentemente como los Polideuco.

Según un mito Cástor y Pólux raptaron a las hijas de Leucipo, Hilaira y Febe, y se casarón con ellas. Por esto, Idas y Linceo, sobrinos de Leucipo (y pretendientes rivales), mataron a Cástor, pero Pólux, que era inmortal, le pidió a su padre Zeus que lo reviviera y le confiriera también a él el don de la inmortalidad.

Zeus accede, pero con una condición, deberían resguardar como _Gemelos Inmortales _una parte de la bóveda celeste. De este modo es como fueron convertidos en la constelación de _Géminis_, cuyas dos estrellas más brillantes aparecen turnándose la una a la otra, como formando un solo astro.

Obviamente hay muchas variaciones de este mito, pero yo es he puesto el que explicaría mejor su relación con la constelación de Géminis.

**(2) Erinias: **Las Erinias eran personificaciones femeninas de la venganza, que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes, de forma implacable y agotadora.

Las Erinias son fuerzas primitivas anteriores a los dioses olímpicos, por lo que no se someten a la autoridad de Zeus. Moraban en el Érebo (o en el Tártaro), del que sólo volvían a la Tierra para castigar a los criminales vivos. Mientras permanecían en el inframundo, sometían a torturas sin fin a los eternamente condenados. A pesar de su ascendencia divina, los dioses Olímpicos muestran una profunda repulsión hacia estos seres que no toleran. Por su parte, los mortales las temen y huyen de ellas.

En la mitología romana se las conoce como Furias, del latín _Furiæ_ o _Diræ_, 'terribles'.

**(3) Eros: **Realmente dudo que tenga que explicar quien es Eros, pero como nunca se sabe, aquí os dejo la explicación.

En la mitología griega, **Eros **era el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. En la mayoría de los mitos era hijo de Afrodita y Ares, aunque otros los dicen que fue concebido por Poros (la abundancia) y Penia (la pobreza) en el cumpleaños de Afrodita. Esto explicaba los diferentes aspectos del amor.

A veces era llamado, al igual que Dionisio, _Eleuterio_ 'el libertador'. Su equivalente romano es el famoso Cupido ('deseo'), también conocido como **Amor**.

**(4) Dionisio: **Es el dios del vino, inspirador de la locura ritual y el éxtasis, y un personaje importante de la mitología griega. Aunque los orígenes geográficos de su culto son desconocidos, casi todos los mitos le presentan como «extranjero».

Fue también conocido como Baco para los romanos, de donde proviene la palabra bacanal.

Es el dios patrón de la agricultura y el teatro. También es conocido como el 'Libertador, liberando a uno de su ser normal, mediante la locura, el éxtasis o el vino.

Vamos que era un fiestero de mucho cuidado…

**N/A: **Espero que no os haya defraudado la espera de esta capítulo, que en principio iba a ser más largo, pero ya se me hacia demasiado para un mismo capítulo, así que todas esas ideas que tenía en mente para esta actualización, las usaré para el siguiente. Nos leemos!


	19. Uno Menos

_**Uno Menos**_

_Hados infortunios que con sádico placer, hilaban mi historia a su interés._

_Sino cruel, que con risa macabra, se regocijaba en mi padecer…_

… _¿ Por qué yo, de entre todos los aprendices del Santuario, parecía ser el único blanco de las pesadas bromas del destino?…_

_¿ Que crimen había cometido yo, en alguna de mis vidas pasadas, para que las Moiras disfrutasen tanto de mi trágico y desafortunado pasado?…_

_Aún hoy sigo sin saberlo, pero gracias, o por desgracia a ellas, mi vida estaba por llegar a un punto de no retorno… Aunque, por fortuna, disponía de una pequeña ayuda que, incluso yo mismo, desconocía…_

_Ella __siempre __veló por mi…_

_Ella __siempre__ estuvo ahí…_

… _Kishara, mi bien amada __**gata**__… _

* * *

Las alegres risas infantiles al contemplar como maestro y alumno discutían juguetonamente, atravesaban con premura el extenso llano hasta sus mismos límites, donde la densa vegetación de matorrales y arbustos, facilitaba el espionaje de aquella área. La actitud paternal del joven santo hacia su discípulo, mientras este trataba, inútilmente, de recriminarle por su actuación con respecto a los santos plateados, hizo que su maltrecho corazón se quejase y se revolviese de dolor.

¡¡ El no tenía derecho hacer aquello!!.

Ella, y solo **ella**, debería ocupar ese lugar… Ella debería estar allí, frente aquel pequeño, compartiendo su alegría y su tristeza. Velando por él, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo… Solo ella…

A punto estuvo de gritar todo aquello que su alma la reclamaba con insistencia, al contemplar con congoja aquella escena que logró que su corazón se saltase un par de latidos…

Pero se **contuvo**.

Estaba muy cerca de poder cumplir su venganza para con aquella diosa que le había arrebatado todo. No podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos inútiles. No ahora. No tan cerca… Debía ser fuerte, tal y como lo había sido los últimos seis años…

Fuerte e insensible.

Pero al momento que sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso como un mar embravecido, vislumbraron al joven muchacho pelirrojo, sus recuerdos le inundaron la mente, y sus instintos, por tantos años reprimidos, la demandaron que fuera a buscarle, que le atrajese hacia su pecho vacío, y lo meciese contra él como antaño lo hacía en las frías noches de tormenta…

Pero se **contuvo**.

Su etérea mano, enfundada en un curtido guante de medio dedo, se deslizó sobre su lozano y marfileño rostro de pómulos marcados, para limpiarse las dos únicas lágrimas que se había permitido derramar. Las salitres gotas cristalinas se adhirieron a la yema de su estilizado dedo, y la hermosa mujer contempló con abstracción, como estas iban cayendo por el contorno de su dedo índice a merced de la gravedad hasta perderse entre las costuras de su guante. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, regresando la vista al rostro del joven pelirrojo…

Su mente vagó por sus recuerdos tratando de visionar la última vez que se había dado el lujo de llorar abiertamente. También en aquel entonces, sus ojos se giraron para ver por última vez, el infantil rostro de aquel chico que hoy se alzaba frente a ella a escasos metros de distancia. También hoy tendría que marcharse sin él…

Aunque eso iba a cambiar… **pronto.**

- … rina… Irina… ¡Señora Irina!.- La grave voz del joven a su lado la regreso de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos desagradables recuerdos de su mente atormentada, y entornó la vista hacia el guerrero que Hera le había encomendado como custodio… o, por decirlo de forma más precisa, como guardia, pues a Irina no se le escapaba que era obvio que distaba mucho de haberse ganado la confianza de la diosa.

Y sin duda, hacia **bien**…

Ambas mujeres tenían muchas cosas en común: eran obstinadas, desconfiadas, y odiaban a muerte a la joven Atenea… Hera empezaba a caerle bien.

¡¡ Iba a ser una _lástima_ tener que deshacerse de ella también!!

Pero si quería llevar a cabo su venganza, no podía hacer excepciones. Ella vengaría a su pueblo por verse en la extinción. Los dioses habían sido los causantes de su caída, y pagarían por ello. Primero Atenea, por obligarlos a exiliarse, y después ¡¡ el resto!!… Ningún dios, ya fuese del Olimpo, del mar o del Inframundo, lograría evitar el desastre que se les avecinaba…

Pues de algo sí que estaba segura…

Alcanzaría su **venganza,** en esta vida, o en la siguiente…

- No hagas tanto ruido Owen… Recuerda que estamos aquí de incógnito… No podemos ser descubiertos. Zeus puede perder la paciencia con tu Señora.- Dijo la hermosa mujer con aire ausente.

- Eso ya lo se.- Gruño de mal humor el joven bajo el manto que cubría su rostro.- Lo que aún no se es ¿ qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?.-

- Eso es sencillo de contestar… La _Sephere(_2) nos ha enviado hasta aquí por una razón.- Dijo la mujer, sacando de una pequeña faltriquera de terciopelo gastado y que colgaba de su cintura, una esfera pulida de alabastro del tamaño de un puño. Esta parecía contener en su interior un denso humo azulado que se movía en silencio retransmitiendo mensajes cuya traducción solo podía comprender su portador.

- En algún lugar de este Santuario se encuentran **dos** de las llaves para liberar la Litografía Sagrada… Aunque creo que esta panda de inútiles que se hacen llamar Santos, ni siquiera saben de ello… ¡¡ Y pensar que el Patriarca de Atenea es un lemuriano!!.- Exclamó decepcionada.

- Al menos esperaba que él supusiese algún reto para mi, por lo visto me equivoque… Eso le pasa por ser un inútil **venerador **de Atenea… Eso le ha vuelto un patán estúpido…-

El joven a su lado, que permanecía oculto tras su pesada capa, gruñó por lo bajo y miró dubitativo la pequeña esfera. No estaba del todo seguro de que aquella "cosa rastreadora" sirviese en verdad para algo.

- No creo que tú seas mucho mejor que ese… "_Patriarca_"…- Matizó con un gesto de su mano.

- Hasta hace a penas unos segundos decías que tu "_Sephere_", o como quiera llamarse esa bola, no era capaz de localizar las llaves dentro del Santuario; que sabía que estaban aquí, pero no donde se encontraban. Que **algo** la estaba impidiendo localizar las llaves. ¿ Así pues de que nos sirve todo esto, si esa cosa no funciona?.- Rezongó con fastidio. Los ojos azul cobalto de la lemuriana fulminaron al insolente muchacho, y de haber podido, le habría arrancado la lengua, pero todo llegaría…

Sus dos pupilas se vieron inmediatamente atraídas por el, casi imperceptible reflejo, de un pequeño abalorio redondo de cerámica y cuarzo que bailoteaba en el cuello del joven carnero al son de sus movimientos. Era un objeto tan insignificante, tan simple, que habría pasado inadvertido para cualquiera, pero no para ella… Irina recordaba con mucha claridad aquel colgante que una vez trato de conseguir.

- El chico tiene una de las llaves…- Dijo sorpresivamente Irina de forma tajante señalando con la cabeza a Kiki. Owen bufó airado. La mujer hizo caso omiso de sus mudas quejas.

- ¡Tsk!… Ese estúpido debió dársela antes de morir… Tonto sentimentalista.- El joven estrechó los ojos sin comprender a quien se refería, pero Irina no se molestó en explicárselo mientras continuaba con sus pesquisas.

- … Pero me niego a creer que le diese dos llaves. Incluso él sabía que era una insensatez dejar dos llaves tan cerca la una de la otra si no se iban a usar…- Irina se pasaba los dedos por el mentón en un acto reflejo de sus instintos, mientras trataba de comprender aquello.

- No lo entiendo. No tiene sentido…- Un prolongado maullido aterciopelado interrumpió su raíl de pensamientos, e hizo que, tanto lemuriana como guerrero, se sobresaltasen ante la inesperada aparición de una elegante gata negra, que fulminaba con la mirada a la hermosa mujer.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes, seductores e hipnóticos, pero, aún a pasar de eso, no dejaban de transmitir aquello que era más obvio… Sus movimientos eran, ante todo, y sobretodo, **amenazadores**. Su esbelta figura felina rodeó con calma a los dos intrusos sin que sus ambarinos ojos parpadearan ni un ápice.

Aquellos dos orbes amarillo verdosos refulgían como si las llamas de la fragua de Hefesto se reflejasen el ellos.

Con un ágil salto, el felino se colocó entre los dos intrusos sentándose con parsimonia. Irina contemplaba atónita a la irritante gata, con la cual ya se había visto obligada a enfrentarse en el pasado. En un movimiento irracional, su mano recorrió su antebrazo derecho, donde, de no llevar unas cinchas de cuero a su alrededor, se podría ver la zigzagueante cicatriz de un profundo, y en su día doloroso, **zarpazo.**

Su rostro, hasta entonces inmutable como el de una hermosa estatua de mármol, se torció en una mueca de profundo odio. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus dientes chirriaron ante la presión que se ejercía sobre ellos. La gata se limitó a ronronear hacia ella con un marcado aire burlón, como si comprendiese lo que la mujer estaba pensando…

- Maldita gata metomentodo. Sigues siendo tan soberbia como siempre.- Espetó con un **sutil **tono furioso la mujer. La pequeña felina pareció sonreír descaradamente.

- ¡ Owen!. ¡ Nos vamos!.

- ¡¡ Qué!!… ¿ Te has vuelto loca mujer?. No podemos irnos ahora que estamos tan cerca. Tu misma has dicho…-

- ¡¡ Basta!!. En estos momentos ya es inútil intentar hacer nada. Debemos irnos. ¡¡ Ahora!!.- Dijo con vehemencia.

- ¡¿ Pretendes huir solamente porque este estúpido gato apareció?!… No seas ridícula. ¡¡ Por todos los dioses solo es un gato!!.- Owen se encontraba totalmente ofuscado ante el incomprensible comportamiento de la mujer.

Súbitamente, antes de que Irina pudiese hacer nada, la elegante gata, bufando hastiada, saltó con agilidad hacia el sorprendido guerrero, que solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo para protegerse de las afiladas garras felinas. En el proceso, una extraña esfera de luz oscura envolvió al trío. Sus cuerpos parecieron caer por un gran agujero mientras los matorrales y los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse a gran velocidad. Fulgurantes destellos intermitentes envolvieron al curioso grupo, y sus mentes se vieron embotadas por la extrema velocidad a la que se desplazaban. Sus cuerpos se vieron sacudidos por violentas arcadas, mientras los dos jóvenes se agitaban con torpeza, tratando de recuperar el control sobre si mismos…

Era una sensación **insoportable**.

El mundo entero giraba a su alrededor sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer nada para detenerlo. Todo giraba, giraba y giraba, y no había indicios de que aquella situación fuese a terminar pronto, al menos hasta que, de repente, un tremendo choque contra una superficie sólida y dura, logró que humano y lemuriania aullasen de dolor y abriesen los ojos, los cuales habían cerrado en algún momento debido, probablemente, a la gran velocidad a la que todo se había movido a su alrededor.

Su visibilidad se iba aclarando poco a poco, hasta que al fin fueron capaces de enfocar sus ojos en un punto fijo frente a ellos. Tuvieron que entornarlos para protegérselos de la repentina claridad que se apoderaba del lugar, pero una vez que se acostumbraron, pudieron inspeccionar donde se hallaban.

El lugar era una frondosa selva teñida de verdinegro, con altos árboles, amplias explanadas cubiertas de refrescante hierba y el leve susurro de un arroyo llegando desde algún punto lejano de la floresta. Los dos guerreros miraron a su alrededor tratando de localizar aquel idílico enclave, pero el atronador rugido de un felino irrumpió sus cavilaciones, haciéndoles regresar a la realidad de golpe.

Hombre y mujer se giraron despacio hacia algún lugar de la selva donde una sombra negra se movía con cautela al refugio de los árboles. Irina chasqueó la lengua con fastidió, reconociendo a su oponente al instante, pero por el contrario, las pupilas de su compañero se dilataron y su boca se abrió en una mueca de asombro cuando localizó al fin a su amenazante enemigo…

En lugar de una pequeña gata negra, frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme **pantera negra **de casi doscientos kilos de puro músculo fibroso, con afilados colmillos sedientos de sangre, y unos inconfundibles ojos amarillo verdosos fulminando a sus enemigos, dejando en claro que estaba más que dispuesta a darles **caza**…

- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar _**Kishara**_…- La voz de Irina resonó por toda la explanada, siendo opacada al minuto por el feroz rugido de una pantera furiosa… y **hambrienta**…

* * *

El dolor lacerante de sus costillas rotas, las cuales comenzaban a perforar con rabia los desprotegidos pulmones de Saga, estaba dando como resultado que su juicio se obnubilase.

El oxigeno, fuente **vital **de todo ser vivo, atravesaba con dificultad su sistema respiratorio, a pesar de las grandes, y cada vez más frecuentes, bocanadas de aire que daba el santo para tratar de hinchar sus magullados pulmones de aquel indispensable gas.

Un tenue quejido debido a la perforación constante a la que estaba siendo sometido su pulmón derecho por una de sus costillas, gracias en parte, a uno de aquellos movimientos que lo obligaban a seguir respirando, se le escapó de los labios entre una clara maldición pagana. El dolor, casi insoportable, nacía allí, en su cavidad torácica, y se extendía como una lacra por todo su cuerpo en pequeñas y molestas descargas punzantes, dificultándole y mermándole su capacidad de acción y reacción.

Si no actuaba pronto, aquel bestial mercenario de Hera **acabaría **con él en cuestión de segundos…

La cuestión era que hacer cuando apenas podía vislumbrar a su enemigo entre la neblina que se apodera de su visión, y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse más rápido que una **tortuga** lisiada…

- Hoy no estoy en mi mejor momento.- Se dijo así mismo, algo que se evidenció cuando el pesado puño de su enemigo buscó su abdomen en un golpe bajo, y lo encontró sin dificultad a consecuencia de los torpes reflejos del ateniense. Este se dobló sobre si mismo escupiendo sangre en demasía, y sintiendo como sus perforados pulmones se colapsaban ante la ausencia de aire en ellos.

Un **rugido **de dolor**,** salido de lo más profundo del santo, reverberó por todo el llano, ahuyentado a los escasos animales que aún quedaban en las cercanías del lugar.

- Vamos Caballero de Géminis, ¿ es que acaso hoy no tienes trucos bajo la manga para mostrarme?.- Le hostigó con voz áspera el guerrero de blanca armadura, haciendo clara referencia a su último combate.

Saga se incorporó con lentitud y chasqueó la lengua con rabia...

Sabía que debía empezar a convocar su cosmo para lanzar alguno de sus ataques más potentes y acabar de una vez con aquella refriega; pero así mismo sabía, que en el momento que lo hiciese aquel caballero de paladio lanzaría de nuevo aquel terrible ataque, su "_Ocaso de la Humanidad_" como lo llamó la última vez que cruzaron golpes, y la explosión derivada de aquello arrasaría no solo en pueblo, aunque ya bien poco se podía hacer por él, sino también el bosque colindante, sobrepasando muy probablemente los límites de este, pues, era más que obvio, que a aquel guerrero no le preocupaba en absoluto las consecuencias que sus actos pudiesen acarrear…

- ¡ Tsk! ¡ Qué fastidio!.- Se quejó el peliazul ante la impotencia de la situación.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, Urian reinició el ataque, hostigándole constantemente con golpes bajos hacia sus costillas, los cuales Saga, apretando la quijada hasta casi rompérsela para soportar el dolor de sus pectorales, esquivaba torpemente pero con eficacia…

O al menos lo **intentaba**.

Con un giro que en otras circunstancias le habría hecho doblarse de dolor, evitó el puño de su adversario, quedando de espaldas a él. Sin pararse a pensarlo, juntó ambos brazos al cuerpo y propulsó los codos hacia atrás enterrándolos en el estómago plano del Caballero de Paladio, que ya se había lanzando de nuevo contra él en un brutal ataque…

Urian se encorvó de **dolor**.

El chico no se esperaba aquel repentino golpe de un enemigo que, aunque fuese Caballero Dorado, no disponía de toda su agilidad en aquellos momentos. Aquello lo había **sorprendido**. Retrocediendo varios pasos alzó la mirada y sus ojos grises como un día de tormenta, capturó la sutil sonrisa de suficiencia que el rostro de Saga mostraba.

Aquello fue el indicativo que le dijo que aquel santo esta herido pero lejos de ser **derrotado**…

- ¡¡¡ _**Crassssshhhh**_!!!.- El sonido del suelo quebrándose bajo sus pies, silenció cualquier otro ruido sobre la pradera.

La pequeña colina donde se hallaban luchando, comenzó a temblar, amenazando con derrumbarse en breve ante tales sacudidas. Los dos adversarios, cuyos puños se quedaron estáticos en el aire, se vieron sorprendidos al comprobar que el epicentro de aquel seísmo andaba cerca del lugar de la refriega…

Saga entornó los ojos en un movimiento fugaz, confirmando sus sospechas…

Y entonces su sonrisa se **ensanchó**…

Saga iba a asegurarse de que la voz cantante en aquel combate fuese la de él… Aunque con una pequeña, e inesperada ayuda, de dos gemelos de ojos turquesas…

Mmmm… La situación se volvía más _interesante_ a medida que los minutos pasaban, eso, al menos, no se podía negar…

* * *

Puño, zarpa, dentellada, puño zarpa, dentellada, puño, zarpa…

Aquel patrón de ataque por parte de los licántropos, se repetía una y otra vez sin variar su orden en ningún momento. Puño, zarpa, dentellada… ¡¡ Qué **aburrimiento**!!. ¿ Como podía alguien tomarse en serio aquel combate si los movimientos del adversario eran tan predecibles que hasta un niño de cuatro años se daría cuenta de ellos?…

… O por lo menos un niño del Santuario, claro…

Puño, zarpa, dentellada.

Aquel baile monótono estaba agotando la escasa paciencia de la que ya de por si gozaba el italiano. El par de lobos con los que se enfrentaba parecían haber entrado en una especie de frenesí violento, en el que no daban tiempo al santo a atacar, por lo que Máscara se había regocijado de placer al imaginarse un combate ardiente y feroz que lo divertiría, pero lo que en un principio se presentaba como una interesante pelea, se había transformado en una simple danza de envites y esquivos, en la que el santo y los licántropos eran los protagonistas, pues estos dos últimos, se limitaban a repetir una y otra vez los mismos ataques. **Constantemente**. Era como si una vez que entraban en aquel estado enloquecido, su parte humana, su raciocinio, se viese subyugado a su consciencia animal. Sus golpes eran fuertes y desgarradores, y de no haberse tratado de un guerrero avezado como era Máscara, cualquier otro adversario habría caído ya víctima de sus garras, pero para alguien como el Caballero de Cáncer, aquellos golpes resultaban simplones, **irritantes**, pero simplones…

Y extremadamente fáciles de esquivar por añadidura…

¿ A que Dios había **insultado** él para provocar semejante castigo?…

… Mmm… Bien pensado mejor era que no le contestasen a aquella pregunta, seguramente terminaría siendo demandado por alguna deidad y tampoco era plan, se dijo para si mismo el italiano con tono melodramático…

¡¿ Pero es que acaso era mucho pedir que sus oponentes fuesen mínimamente dignos de él?!…

Máscara saltó hacia atrás evitando de ese modo una dentellada contra su costillas, de la cual estaba seguro, que incluso llevando armadura, le habría echo estremecerse.

- Esto me empieza a parecer monótono… Y el que yo me aburra, puede resultar poco saludable para mis adversarios.- Comentó con tono ausente Máscara al aire, pues dudaba que los licántropos se encontrasen en plenas facultades mentales como para comprender sus palabras…

- ¡ Qué fastidio!… Si no puedo provocarles este combate pierde por completo la gracia.- Se quejó con un marcado mohín en la cara.

Los dos lobos que se enfrentaban a él, aullaron enardecidos en respuesta a sus quejas. Solo el tercero de ellos, el único que se había mantenido al margen de la lucha hasta entonces, parecía horrorizado ante el demente espectáculo que sus congéneres ofrecían, si es que la hosca mueca que su hocico formaba se podía interpretar como tal. Algo que nuevamente no pasó desapercibido para el joven italiano…

¿ Por qué aquel lobo no se involucraba en la batalla?… mmm… que curioso…

Tendría que averiguarlo más tarde, si es que para ese entonces aquel lobato seguía vivo, pues, de lo que no había duda era de que él sí iba a estarlo…

Un potente golpe en la quijada que amenazó con reventarle la mandíbula la atrajo de nuevo a la situación que lo rodeaba. Su boca se vio sobresaltada por el sabor de su propia sangre, y en un acto inconsciente, escupió borbotones de aquel líquido, tiñendo de rojo carmesí las verdes hebras de la hierba bajo sus pies. Máscara se maldijo por lo bajo por su tonto despiste, entornando los ojos hacia el segundo licántropo, que aprovechando su ventaja, se abalanzaba hacia él a gran velocidad.

- Vaya por Dios. Nunca hay un entrenador canino cuando se le necesita.- Murmuró el santo. Con un rapidísimo movimiento, el joven giró sobre si mismo, elevando la pierna derecha en una amplia espiral alcanzando a la bestia en la nuca con la parte posterior de su rodilla, lo que aprovechó para aferrarle la cabeza en una firme tenaza con su pierna, obligándole a inclinarse hacia él.

- **Game Over**…- Dijo, y a continuación, antes de que el licántropo pudiese escapar de su agarre, Máscara no dudó en atravesarle la garganta con su enguantada mano, como si esta fuese una daga bien afilada. Su puño atravesó la laringe, cortándole las cuerdas vocales, por lo que la incauta bestia ni siquiera pudo lanzar un último grito de dolor antes de caer muerto a los pies del santo, mientras su forma canina daba paso a la silueta de un muchacho.

- ¡ Tsk!. De nuevo aparece ante mí un crío.- Se lamentó de si mismo el paliazul.- Bueno, ¿ qué se le va hacer?. Uno menos. Ya solo quedan dos.- Comentó con relamido gusto el italiano. Sus añiles ojos se estrecharon con recelo para analizar la reacción del lobo que aún permanecía aislado, este se limitó a contemplar con horror, o eso creyó Máscara, como su compañero exhalaba su último hálito de vida.

- Mmmm… Que interesante…- Puede que después de todo sí se fuese a divertir más de lo esperado… Desgraciadamente aquello difícilmente llegaría a saberse, pues fue en ese preciso momento cuando, obligado por las sacudidas del suelo y al viento huracanado que se había levantado repentinamente, no tuvo más remedio que centrarse en no perder el equilibrio y con ello su combate.

- ¡¡ Genial!!. Hoy voy de sorpresa en sorpresa. ¿ Qué será lo siguiente?… ¿ Un bosque ambulante?…- Ante aquella pregunta hecha al aire, un fuerte y oscuro aullido llegó desde el bosque en respuesta…

- Eeehhh… Creo que ese "_muladar_" no me inspira confianza…-

Y desde luego hacia bien en ello, pues algo oscuro, furioso, y tan antiguo como los mismos dioses, se escondía entre la espesura de aquella floresta…

Y no estaba de buen **humor**…

* * *

Encélado(1), mitológico gigante hijo de Urano, sacudía con virulencia desmedida la tierra intentando escapar de su encierro bajo ella… O al menos, eso pensaron en un principio los tres santos, pues, el suelo bajo sus pies, temblaba y se agitaba víctima de un fortísimo terremoto, el cual, no tardó en socavar la amplia campiña donde se encontraban, con grandes y profundas grietas, tragando con voraz apetito, todo aquello que tenía la mala fortuna de encontrarse en su camino…

El ambiente se enrareció, y una violenta tormenta que amenazaba con descargarse sobre ellos en breve, resonó en una distancia no muy lejana. La humedad en el aire se palpaba con sutiliza. Los árboles, ancestrales torres coronadas de verdinegro, se bamboleaban con brusquedad ante las ráfagas huracanadas que azotaban la pradera, amenazándolos con ser arrancados de sus sólidas raíces.

Todo aquello que no estuviese firmemente anclado al suelo, rocas, plantas, animales, licántropos, era engullido por el insaciable vórtice que el par de gemelos había creado… incluso los propios santos se vieron obligados a encender su cosmo para no ser arrastrados ellos mismos hacia su interior desconocido.

Aquel inmenso vórtice había atrapado en su seno al incauto licántropo que había tratado de atacar al viejo herido; pero, desgraciadamente, los dos menores se habían visto sobrepasados por su cólera ante la inminente muerte de su abuelo, y habían perdido el control sobre la apertura dimensional, por lo que esta ,sin un cosmo que la dirigiese, se iba agrandando y volviendo más violenta a medida que los minutos transcurrían, amenazando con convertirse en una agujero negro que lo engulliría todo.

- ¡¡Tsk, qué problemático!!.- Se quejó Kanon ante el inminente desastre que se avecinaba.- Supongo que tendré que intervenir antes de que ocurra algo irreparable.- Con un suspiro de resignación, Kanon se afianzó al suelo con firmeza para no resultar arrastrado él mismo hacia el vórtice, y una vez que se aseguró de ello, elevó su cosmo para lanzar su contraataque y sellar aquel agujero negro que crecía sin control.

- '¡Espera hermano, no lo hagas!.'- Resonó de pronto una voz en su cabeza.

- '¿Saga?… ¿ Pero de que hablas?. Si no detengo a esos dos mocosos, todo lo que esté a un radio de distancia será absorbido por el vórtice.'- Contestó cosmicamente a su gemelo

- 'Sí, exacto. Todo será absorbido… **Todo **excepto "aquello" que se mueva entre planos…'- Kanon estrechó los ojos dubitativo sin comprender las palabras de su hermano, al principio, puesto que tardó una décima de segundo en captar el significado oculto de sus palabras; lo que logró que sus ojos se alzasen de nuevo en un gesto de sorpresa.

- '¿ No estarás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando, verdad?… Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos las probabilidades que hay de que algo así salga bien. Fíjate en esa abertura dimensional. ¡¡ Es **inmensa**!!, y a cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más potente… Podría resultar peligroso… Incluso para alguien como tú.'-

- 'Lo se, pero es la mejor solución si queremos evitar una catástrofe como la de Pompeya(3)'- Añadió con testarudez Saga.

- 'Hump… Esta bien. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Ya eres mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones, pero si después de esto me convierto en el Caballero "_oficial_" de Géminis, no vengas a recriminármelo vestido con un sappuri, te lo advierto.'-

- 'Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no prometo nada'.- Contestó socarrón el gemelo mayor, que debido a su conversación cósmica con su hermano, se había despistado de su combate, y Urian a punto estuvo de cercenarle la cabeza con un golpe de revés de su brazo.

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de ponerse a trabajar antes de que mi hermano sufra un "_corte al 0_" de lo más curioso.- Se dijo a si mismo Kanon, interpretando el prolongado silencio de Saga como el final de su secreta conversación cósmica.

Antes de que aquel pensamiento terminase de salir de sus labios, Kanon descendía su energía hasta el punto de que a penas ofrecía resistencia frente a la vorágine del impetuoso vórtice, viéndose arrastrado hacia él casi al instante. El santo se dejó llevar hasta el mismo límite de la abertura, y una vez allí, encendió su cosmos de golpe, logrando frenar en seco su avance el tiempo suficiente como para afianzarse de nuevo al suelo y aproximarse al par de gemelos que se hallaban en un estado de semiinconsciencia, y cuyos cosmos seguían subiendo en intensidad, poniendo en serio peligro la vida de los pequeños. Sin ni siquiera dudarlo, Kanon lanzó un golpe seco y rápido sobre las desprotegidas nucas de los infantes, cayendo sobre los brazos del gemelo menor en un estado de completo desfallecimiento, ignorantes de todo lo que les rodeaba.

- Comprendo que ahora mismo esto puede que no os haga demasiada gracia, pero os aseguro que me lo agradeceréis más tarde… supongo…- Dijo dirigiéndose a los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos pequeños mientras se posicionaba frente a ellos en actitud protectora, pues el vórtice, al verse privado del escaso control que los dos niños ejercían sobre él, había triplicado su virulencia, así como su tamaño, albergando ya más de la cuarta parte de la llanura.

- 'Saga, si tienes en mente seguir adelante con tu plan de _suicidio_, creo que este es le momento propicio'.- Le comunicó con su cosmos a su hermano.

Saga gruñó por la bajo en muda respuesta al negro sentido del humor de su hermano.

¡ Para que luego digan que tener hermanos es maravilloso!…**Ja**.

* * *

Máscara había conseguido mantener el equilibrio precariamente después de las tremendas e inesperadas sacudidas que habían agitado la tierra, y aunque aún no habían cesado del todo, al menos habían reducido su ferocidad. Sus pies se habían mantenido sobre el suelo mientras el resto de su cuerpo luchaba por mantener su estabilidad, lo mismo que los dos licántropos que se hallaban con él en la pradera, lo que, como buen guerrero oportunista que era, aprovechó para echar un largo vistazo a las dos bestias, en especial a la que inexplicablemente, se mantenía apartada del combate.

Máscara aún no entendía que pasaba por la atribulada mente de aquella bestia, pero por el gesto de su rostro, si es que a aquel hocico prominente se le podía calificar de tal, empezaba a creer que el joven licántropo, pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de otro muchacho imberbe bajo aquel armazón de músculo y pelo que lo cubría ahora, no deseaba luchar contra él, sino regresar a casa, regresar al **hogar**.

- Esto demuestra que no se debe mandar a un muchacho ha hacer el trabajo de un hombre.- Masculló entre dientes.

Sus índigos ojos obviaron a aquella criatura, y se centraron en el segundo lobo, el que, por su actitud desafiante, a pesar de que apenas mantenía el equilibrio por las sacudidas, aún pretendía seguir combatiendo… ¡¡ Peor para él!!, se dijo mentalmente el italiano. Si aquel cuadrúpedo babeante insistía en luchar, no iba ha ser él, el que le negase el gusto de morir inmediata y dolorosamente.

… Para que luego lo tachasen de ser egocéntrico y egoísta… ¡¡ Por el sagrado Zeus, si solo miraba por el "_bien_" de los demás!!…

Más o menos…

Bueno, tal vez "más menos que más", lo reconocía, pero lo que no se le podía negar era de que sabía cumplir con las expectativas que se esperaban de él. Eso siempre lo hacia, se dijo regocijándose de si mismo. Sobretodo si se consideraba que lo que se esperaba de él era ser un asesino implacable, y era obvio que ese papel lo **bordaba** a la perfección…

El licántropo aulló con ardor casi febril y arrugó el ceño mostrando sus dientes ponzoñosos, preparándose para una nueva embestida contra el santo. Este se limitó a mantener el equilibrio sin hacer ningún movimiento delator que lo pusiese en apuros. Al fin de cuentas, un buen asesino se caracterizaba por su capacidad para pillar desprevenido a su víctima inminente.

Y él era **sobradamente **bueno en su trabajo… sobradamente.

Con una furia enloquecida, presa aún de su trance sangriento, el lobo se abalanzó hacia el italiano. Su zarpa derecha dibujó un arco. rasgando el aire por delante del rostro del santo, con tal fuerza que la presión del aire sobre la piel descubierta, le produjo varios cortes en la mejilla izquierda, justo por debajo del ojo.

Máscara frunció el ceño y rumió una maldición antes de lanzarse al contraataque. Su puño se elevó en una perpendicular perfecta para golpear la mandíbula del licántropo. Las fauces del lobo cedieron ante el brutal choque, produciendo el revelador chasquido de un hueso al quebrarse, e inundando la boca de la bestia con el sabor de su propia sangre. El infeliz lobo incluso se vio imposibilitado de aullar para manifestar su dolor, por las sublimes contracciones que su mandíbula dañada estaba sufriendo.

Máscara perfiló una ligera sonrisa de **triunfo**…

Lamentablemente esta se borró a los pocos segundos, al ser sustituida por una mueca de fastidio…

De entre la oscura floresta del bosque, con unas remarcadas ansias asesinas, emergieron docenas de licántropos dispuestos a disfrutar del banquete que representaba el joven santo, y vengar a su vez, a sus compañeros caídos...

- Creo que no me entusiasma demasiado ser el _plato principal _para estos chuchos rebeldes…- Comentó con negro humor el canceriano, preparándose para la primera horda de hambrientos lobos que se lanzaba hacia él, o eso creyó él, pues casi al instante las bestias desviaron el rumbo hacia el licántropo que hasta ese momento se había mantenido aislado del combate, pillando por sorpresa tanto al santo como al lobo, el cual a penas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante la violenta oleada de sus congéneres.

- ¡¿ Pero qué diantre están haciendo esos canes sarnosos?!. Se supone que aquí el enemigo soy yo. ¡¿ Como se atreven a dejarme al margen del combate?!.- Bramó furioso el italiano.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que sus preguntas obtuviesen respuesta, algo surgió del bosque, algo oscuro, veloz y **furioso**…

Algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba…

Algo que había estado durmiendo durante siglos, y que ahora se había despertado…

Y lo había hecho de **mal humor**…

* * *

Los pies de Saga se movían en una amplia espiral que a cada paso, se acercaba más y más al límite del vórtice, atrayendo, disimuladamente, al enardecido soldado hacia él. Solo esperaba que Urian no se percatase de su estrategia, pues no se diferenciaba en mucho a la de su último combate, allí en el Santuario, o por lo menos si se daba cuenta, fuese demasiado tarde para que el guerrero idease un plan de contraataque que arruinarse el suyo.

Por suerte para él, Urian se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado con el combate, rezumando ferocidad en cada uno de sus golpes, como para darse cuenta de que el ateniense lo estaba guiando hacia el agujero negro con cada uno de sus movimiento de retroceso.

- ¡¡ Estate quieto maldita sea!!.- Bramó colérico Urian, al haber sido incapaz de encargarle ni uno de sus últimos cuatro golpes al santo. Este le sonrió con burla sin detener los movimientos que lo acercaban a la abertura dimensional.

- Ya verás cuando te agarre. Te **borraré** esa sonrisa sardónica de tu rostro para siempre. ¡ Maldito engreído!.- Amenazó el guerrero.

Sin previo aviso, el gigantesco guerrero segregó las extrañas sombras que salían de su armadura, las mismas que usase una vez en el Santuario, y estas, como si dispusiesen de vida propia, se lanzaron hacia el geminiano, el cual, se vio obligado a desviarse de su trayecto espiral para poder esquivar a las sombras que trataban de aferrarse a él con obstinación.

- ¡¡ Por los dientes de Hermes!!. Se me habían olvidado que puede crear estas malditas cosas.- Se recriminó mentalmente el santo ante su despiste, al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás repetidamente tratando de evitar que las sombrar se agarrasen a su piernas, pues en caso contrario estaría sujeto a Urian, y ya conocía las consecuencias de ello.

Algo que sin duda no le agradaba demasiado…

Los pasos de Saga cada vez se alegaban más del agujero negro en lugar de acercarse; pero es que, las sombras de Urian no dejaban de hostigarle una y otra vez y Saga, estando malherido como estaba, veía muy limitados sus movimientos, restringiéndose estos a meros esquivos y huidas, pues a penas podía respirar ya, debido a la constante perforación que sus pulmones seguían sufriendo, y su visión llevaba gran parte del combate reducida a un velo semitransparente que limitaba aún más sus reflejos.

- Joder…- Blasfemó.- Supongo que no me queda otra que tenderle una trampa.- Murmuró mientras se preparaba para tal tarea.

- Ni lo pienses enclenque. ¡ No voy a darte lugar para intentarlo!.- Aseguró el guerrero de paladio al captar las intenciones de su adversario. En una arremetida brutal se precipitó contra Saga, con la intención de golpearlo en las costillas maltrechas y lograr desestabilizarlo. Su puño izquierdo llegó el primero, dibujando un arco ascendente. La dorada armadura que lo cubría se agrietó, dejando expuesto el tórax del ateniense, lo que sin duda a efectos prácticos, ofrecía una pobre barrera para un golpe de tamaña fuerza, por lo que terminó cediendo ante la presión.

El puño de Urian **atravesó** piel, carne y hueso.

El rostro del santo se volvió ceniciento y en él se escribió una mueca de dolor eterno. Su ojos se desencajaron, y de su boca brotó un rió de sangre que teñía de rojo su rostro. Urian sonrió con macabro regocijo y con un enfermizo deleite sacó su pecho del pecho perforado del santo, que lanzó un grito estertóreo por el implacable tormento al que era sometido. La sangre manaba a grandes chorreones de la herida, y sus vísceras comenzaron a salírsele del cuerpo. Con un grito ahogado de angustia, los brazos de Saga se movieron hacia su pecho ensangrentado, tratando de mantener sus órganos en su interior.

Urian observó aquella escena con sublime placer…

Saga angustiado miró a su adversario y entonces… **sonrió**…

Al principio su sonrisa era ligera, a penas un atisbo, pero después se fue ampliando hasta convertirse en una carcajada que descolocó por completo al confiado guerrero. Fue en ese momento, cuando más confuso estaba, que sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía paulatinamente, dando lugar a una inmensa nada que lo cubrió por completo.

Sus ojos se movieron nerviosos hacia el enemigo caído, y comprobó que este aún permanecía de rodillas aferrándose el pecho mientras le sonreía, pero, súbitamente, del cuerpo del santo surgieron un millar de destellos de colores que lo cegaron por unos segundos antes de estallar y desaparecer junto con el cuerpo de Saga.

Y entonces la ilusión **acabó**.

En el lugar donde minutos antes ambos adversarios habían estado luchando, ahora se hallaba el gigantesco vórtice que había crecido hasta límites insospechados cubriendo gran parte de la explanada. Y justo allí, en el centro, el Caballero de Géminis se alzaba con actitud desafiante y sonrisa aviesa.

- Veo que no os aprendido nada de nuestro último combate, Urian.- Se jactó Saga, que a pesar del "_pequeño detalle" _de tener las costillas rotas, el resto de su cuerpo seguía gozando de buena salud.

Por decirlo de una manera sueve, claro…

- Al contrario, caballero, he aprendido mucho.- Aseguró Urian, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial de la ilusión que lo había envuelto.- Ahora se como escapar de tu prisión dimensional.-Afirmó con rotundidez mientras acumulaba una masa ingente de energía en sus puños cerrados, para volatilizar el agujero negro que amenazaba con engullirlos a los dos.- Solo que en esta ocasión, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, pues no solo destruiré tu patético intento de encierro, sino que ¡ tú correrás la misma suerte!.- Bramó enfurecido preparándose para lanzar su potentísimo ataque.

Desde luego esa afirmación no sería una bravuconada del guerrero, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba el joven santo, este sin duda se vería sobrepasado por su inmenso poder, y al final Saga correría el sino que Urian le vaticinaba.

- ¡ Oh genial!, aquí viene el golpe final y yo con estos pelos.- Saga se rió de su propio chiste, cosa que lamentó al segundo, no solo por que la situación distaba mucho de divertida, sino por que sus pulmones se quejaron por el tonto esfuerzo realizado.

- Creo que debería dejar los chistes para otro momento… para uno en el que no tenga mis pulmones perforados por las costillas.- Se dijo así mismo mientras su mente atribulada buscaba una saluda aquella situación tan poco favorecedora para su suerte.

- ¡ Maldita sea mi suerte!, en mi estado no puedo concentrar demasiada energía para mi ataque…- De repente una violenta ráfaga de aire procedente del centro del vórtice distrajo su atención.- Mmmm… a menos que use la energía que crea todo este portal…- Dijo pensativo…

- Sí, tal vez pueda funcionar… a fin de cuentas lo mío son las dimensiones paralelas.-

Tan rápido como sus agarrotados músculos se lo permitieron, Saga extendió los brazos en cruz, abarcando todo el centro del portal. Su cosmo, al principio con un tibio color dorado, fue paulatinamente aumentado a medida que la energía descontrolada que creaba el vórtice era atraído como un imán por su propio cosmo.

Por su parte Urian hizo lo propio, mientras su armadura de paladio iba siendo cubierta por sombras violáceas a medida que su energía aumentaba.

Ambos sabían que aquel golpe sería el definitivo y se prepararon a conciencia para ello. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y los ruidos a su alrededor se redujeron hasta ser casi inaudibles. Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en el enemigo frente a ellos… No existía nada más en mundo para ninguno de los dos guerreros.

Solo existía ese momento y el golpe que por fin decidiría quien vivía y quien moría…

**Solo** eso.

Urian fue el primero en alcanzar su máximo poder destructivo, y la consiguiente explosión que derivó de ello, no tuvo parangón. El portal dimensional se resintió ante un estallido de semejante proporción, llegando incluso, al no ser capaz de albergar toda aquella energía, a ser sobrepasado, dejando salir por sus bordes grandes cantidades del cosmo del guerrero que provocaron numerosas y repetidas detonaciones en la socavada pradera.

Fue entonces cuando Urian comprendió su **error**.

- ¡¡ Bastardo!!. Me has engañado.- Acusó a Saga con vehemencia, que aún no había hecho movimiento alguno. El ateniense lo miró con un atisbo de humor en sus azules ojos, pero no contestó.

- ¡¡ Bastardo!!.- Volvió a gritar.- Tu nunca tuviste intención de atacarme con ese cosmo.- Dijo señalando a la intensa aura dorada que rodeaba al santo.- Tú sabías que esto sucedería y te limitaste a dejarme hacer mi ataque. ¡¡ Cobarde!!. No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para vencerme sin trucos sucios.- Lo acusó colérico pues comprendía que su final estaba cerca.

- Te equivocas. No he usado ningún truco, solo he dejado que tu soberbia y prepotencia ganaran el combate por mí, pues, y siento decir esto a un **futuro **cadáver.- Añadió Saga sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo.- Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta que provocar una explosión de esas dimensiones dentro de un agujero negro descontrolado, provocaría una implosión que terminaría cerrando el portal… atrapando en su interior todo aquello que no pudiese escapar de su energía…- Concluyó con placer el geminiano.

- Es una lástima que solo uno de los dos tenga la capacidad para crear portales dimensiones que le permitan escapar de aquí… y es una desgracia para ti, que **ese** no seas tú.- Dijo finalmente Saga mientras creaba un pequeño vórtice en el centro del agujero negro que se cerraba a gran velocidad, con la energía que había acumulado del propio agujero…

Irónico, ¿verdad?.

- ¡¡¡¡ Aaaaaarrrggggg…. SAGAAAAAAAA!!!.-

Aquel grito azorado nunca llegó a salir de aquel mortuorio vórtice que se convirtió en su tumba, pero Saga supuso que el último pensamiento de aquel infeliz había sido sobre él.

- Te has hecho de rogar hermano. Empezaba a creer que me iba a tocar a mi sacarte de ahí y patearle el culo a ese gorila.- Dijo con tono despreocupado Kanon al llegar al borde del portal que su hermano había creado para escapar y evitando de ese modo que el gemelo mayor besase el suelo por su agotamiento.

- Te aseguro Kanon, que disto mucho de necesitar ser rescatado por mi hermano menor.- Una fanfarronada que ninguno de los dos creyó en lo más mínimo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese añadir nada más, el suelo comenzó de nuevo a temblar, pero esta vez los temblores eran más profundos y solemnes que los provocados por el portal.

- ¡¡ Oh, por la dulce Atenea!! ¿ Y ahora que demonios pasa?.- Se quejó Kanon con cansancio.

Cuando los hermanos alzaron los ojos para averiguar que provocaba tales sacudidas, comprobaron que el combate de Máscara había tomado un cariz diferente, y ninguno de los dos quiso creer hasta que **punto**…

* * *

Máscara saltó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de las vísceras sanguinolentas que surcaban el aire por todos lados, antes de girarse hacia la dantesca escena de destrucción que se había adueñado del lugar. Sus ojos aún no salían de su asombro mientras contemplaba, con una mezcla de placer e irritación, como los licántropos que minutos antes se habían lanzado a la explanada con fervor, ahora trataban de huir de ella con la misma pasión, pero para su desgracia con muy escaso éxito.

Cayó al suelo torpemente al ser sorprendido por una gruesa raíz que fragmentó el suelo, mientras esta iba en busca de su próxima víctima, pues, efectivamente, el enemigo con el que se enfrentaban los licántropos no era otro más que los propios árboles del bosque, que, viéndose amenazados, habían cobrado vida y ahora se estaban tomando la **justicia** por su mano, o en este caso por sus ramas.

El aullido de un lobo atrapado entre las tormentosas raíces de un árbol lo hizo volverse con asco, pues ya sabía lo que le deparaba a aquella pobre bestia. Dos fuerte raíces, una por los brazos y otra por las piernas, aferraban con brutalidad al animal. Este aumentó la intensidad de sus alaridos cuando los dos tentáculos empezaron a tirar hacia lados opuestos y el maltrecho cuerpo del lobo se tensó con dolorosa crueldad, hasta que finalmente cedió a la presión y su torso se **partió** por la mitad, lanzado carne, vísceras y sangre sobre el santo que aún contemplaba aquella escena de violencia gratuita.

Los cuerpos cercenados de los lobos se acumulaban como espectros oscuros sobre la pradera socavada, su sangre había teñido de rojo carmesí la arena y la hierba que ahora eran testigos de aquella masacre, y sus entrañas arrancadas, alimentaban a los buitres que ya se reunían para disfrutar del festín de los caídos.

El inconfundible olor de la muerte se llegó con paso veloz sobre el enclave y dejando tras de sí un rastro de horror que las futuras generaciones no podrían olvidar.

- ¡¡¿ Máscara que has hecho?!!.- Lo acusó Kanon sin salir de su asombro y tratando de controlar las arcadas que aquella carnicería le provocaba.

- ¿ Yo?.- Contestó indignado.- ¿ Acaso te crees que me dedico a jugar con plantas?. Te recuerdo que ese es Afrodita, amigo, no yo.- Se defendió.

- ¿ Y entonces que significa que esto?.-

- ¡¿ E come lei sa che cosa?!.¡¡ Io non sono un fottuto elfo!! (3).- Protestó el italiano.

- ¡¡ Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!.- El grito desaforado de una mujer llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes, sobresaltándolos.

- ¿ Todavía… quedaban supervivientes…?.- Dijo entre murmullos Saga.

- Hump… Si es así creo que esos "_matojos_" no se han enterado.- Comentó Máscara haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia donde se hallaba el cuerpo caído de una muchacha, que iba a caer víctima de las enfurecidas raíces.

- ¡Oh por todos los dioses!!… Máscara haz algo.- El aludido se giró hacia Kanon como si hubiese perdido el juicio.- No me mires así italiano. Saga no puede moverse, y yo sostengo a Saga y a los dos críos, así que, a menos que me crezcan de repente dos brazos más, tendrás que hacerlo tú.-

Máscara seguía sin estar convencido del todo, pues algo en su interior, aquella parte de su naturaleza guerrera que lo había mantenido vivo mucho tiempo, le decía que no se fiase de la muchacha; pero por otra parte, ¿ qué podía temer de una simple muchacha?.

Algo no le gustaba en aquella ecuación…

- ¡¡ **Máscara**!!.-

- ¡¡ Ya voy, ya voy!!. Cuanta prisa.- Dijo a regañadientes.

Con una velocidad asombrosa se acercó a la mujer que permanecía inconciente en el suelo, y con toda su lustros melena negra como el azabache cubriéndole el rostro. Antes de que fuese alcanzada por las raíces, la alzó sobre su hombro como si fuese un simple saco de patatas, y se balanceo de lado a lado para prepararse para la embestida de las raíces. Los árboles se agitaron, he hicieron el intento de atacarle, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarle, las gruesas raíces se quedaron estáticas en el aire en una posición grotesca y antinatural.

Máscara las observó receloso.

- _Cesad de luchar…-_

_- El combate ha terminado…-_

_- Ellos son vuestros aliados…-_

_- Volved a lo profundo del bosque y retomar vuestro descanso perturbado…-_

Las sinuosas voces femeninas llegaron hasta los tres santos, embriagando sus sentidos, de igual modo que lo hicieron cuando se encontraron con las ninfas horas antes.

Los tres jóvenes se vieron de nuevo envueltos en sus seductores sonidos y sus mentes fueron incapaces de captar otra cosa que no fuese el voluptuoso canturreo de sus palabras arrastradas, y cuyas voces, a pesar de ser distintas, se enlazaban entre ellas creando una única y sensual tonada.

_- Vuestra misión está cumplida, jóvenes héroes…-_

_- Es hora de partir…-_

_- … y regresar al hogar…-_

Antes de que ninguno de los tres supiese que había sucedido, el bosque, la colina y la aldea habían desaparecido, y en su lugar solo se encontraban tres santos estupefactos, dos niños malheridos, y una joven inconsciente de lustrosa y magnífica cabellera negra…

- ¡¡ Genial!… ¡¡¡ Ahora por culpa de esas sinuosas ninfas necesitaré una maldita **ducha fría**!!!.- Protestó Máscara, haciendo referencia sin vergüenza, al claro bulto entre sus piernas.

- Eeeehh… Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha…- Dijo Kanon con una sonrisilla en su rostro.- Tenemos una buena caminata…

- Cierto hermano… Y creo que va a ser muy larga…- Vaticinó Saga mientras los dos hermanos contemplaban con humor el semblante malhumorado de Máscara…

- Sí, ciertamente **larga**…-

* * *

_Continuará…_

**(1) Encélado: **En la mitología griega, Encélado era uno de los Gigantes de cien brazos, hijo de Urano, que brotó de su sangre cuando fue castrado por Crono.

Otra versión afirma que nació de la Tierra, que lo engendró por sí misma o con el Tártaro, airada contra los dioses.

Encélado fue derrotado en la guerra contra los dioses del Olimpo ( Titanomaquia) por los rayos de Zeus y enterrado bajo el monte Etna por Atenea.

Otras versiones, como la de Eurípides, afirma que fue Sileno quien le mató con su lanza, mientras que la de Pausanias dice que fue aplastado por Atenea cuando la diosa le lanzó la isla de Sicilia.

En la antigüedad se creía que las llamas del Etna eran la respiración de Encélado, y sus erupciones se producían al restregar su lado herido en el interior del volcán.

Algunos creen que Encélado es el mismo que Tifón.

**(2) Sephere: **Esfera Rastreadora. Esta palabra está dicha en lemuriano. Proviene de Seph: que significa esfera y Eremunt: que significa rastrear.

Y sí, por si os lo estabais preguntando, estoy creando incluso un diccionario lemuriano de mi propia cosecha, así que no tratéis de encontrarle sentido. XD

**(2) Pompeya: **No creo que deba explicar esto, pero como ya se sabe, uno nunca debe dar las cosas por sentadas, aquí va la aclaración pertinente: Pompeya fue una ciudad de la Antigua Roma, ubicada en la región de Campania, cerca de la actual Nápoles.

El 24 de agosto del año 79 D.C., la cuidad entera, junto con sus habitantes, fueron enterrados por la violenta erupción del monte Vesubio, haciendo de la ciudad un fiel testimonio de la vida de aquella época, puesto que sus habitantes fueron enterrados vivos en las mismas posiciones en la que se encontraban en sus últimos momentos de vida.

**(3) ¡¿ E come lei sa che cosa?!: **Frase en italiano: ¡¿ Y como quieres que lo sepa?!. No soy un maldito elfo.

**N/A: **Fanfic actualizado, como siempre tarde, pero al fin y al cabo siempre actualizo. ¬_¬U… Bueno espero que os haya gustado el fic, y que al menos la espera merezca la pena… espero. Bueno ya sabéis, dejad reviews. Nos leemos!!!


	20. Advenimiento

Esto si que ha sido un retraso enoooooooooormeeeeeeeeee. No se ni como pediros perdón. Se que debí actualizar el fic hace muchísimo tiempo, pero he sufrido una tremenda crisis de escritor, pues mi musa se escapó y no ha habido manera de echarle el guante. De hecho, estoy convencida de que lo notaréis en este capitulo que me ha costado tanto escribir, pues no me gusta en absoluto, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer en mi estado. Mi musa ha estado hiperactiva en otras cosas pero no para escribir este fic, y por eso os pido mil perdones. Lamento mucho este grandísimo retraso y os pido que seas comprensivos.

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

* * *

: Cambio de escena.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

_**Advenimiento**_

-¡ Estúpido humano bobalicón!.- Esas palabras, dichas con tanta pasión como con desprecio, fueron las primeras que rompieron el incómodo silencio que había envuelto a los dos guerreros después de su "_pequeña_" escaramuza con un rabioso, y salvaje, felino negro…

Escaramuza, por definir aquello con un término menos hiriente para sus, ya de por si, magullados orgullos, pues, aunque habían conseguido escapar de las afiladas garras de aquella fiera de pelaje oscuro con sus partes vitales intactas, conservaban en la boca un cierto regustillo de amarga derrota, puesto que, a pesar de ser dos más que experimentados guerreros, o al menos la mujer así pensaba de si misma, sus habilidades se habían visto subyugadas ante el magnífico despliegue de poder de aquella maldita pantera negra, viéndose arrastrados como títeres inútiles, incapaces de hacerse con el control de la danza de combate que los había dejado en tan lamentable estado… le pesase lo que le pesase a sus egos dañados…

-¡ Disculpadme, mi Señora!.- Pronunció con marcada mordacidad el chico.

- Lamento que mi condición de humano os disguste hasta el punto de dejaros "_moler a palos_" por un "_minino de doscientos kilos_".- El tono irónico de aquella frase no pasó inadvertido para la hermosa lemuriana de rasgos esculpidos, la cual se limitó a fulminar con sus ojos cobalto al joven encapuchado, pues comprendía, no sin impotencia, que el doble sentido de las palabras del muchacho, era más cierto de lo que a ella o a su ego les gustaría reconocer como cierto.

Pero es que… ¡ quien iba a imaginarse que aquella arisca gata, no habría menguado su poder ni un ápice desde su último combate!…

Aunque claro… la culpa era de ella por olvidarse que a pesar de la milenaria edad de Kishara, ella era una criatura astral, y por lo tanto su poder era ilimitado…

O **casi**…

¡ Y qué difícil era que alcanzase ese "_casi_" en un combate!, blasfemó con furia Irina.

Esa insufrible gata había vuelto a derrotarla, igual que había hecho años atrás cuando fue su propia mano la que acabó con la vida de su antiguo propietario… De repente, la deslumbrante sonrisa apacible de un hermoso rostro masculino que la contemplaba con adoración, inundó su mente sin aviso, dejando a un lado el resto de sus pensamientos…

Era el rostro de un hombre muy **apuesto**….

Aunque indudablemente masculino, el rostro era de líneas suaves y rectas, con una muy excitante mandíbula cuadrada, que enmarcaba unas facciones que parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismos dioses. Sus labios, eran una línea estrecha pero ligeramente carnosa, que incitarían a cualquier mujer que se preciase de serlo, a lanzarse a probar su sabor. La nariz era alta y recta, proporcionada perfectamente al resto de su hermosa faz. Sus ojos, eran un par de orbes almendrados, de un intenso verde esmeralda, que prometían exquisitos y prohibidos placeres. Sobre esos pecaminosos ojos, se dibujaban un par de lunares de un azul muy claro, que se acentuaban ante la lustrosa melena de pelo liso, de un negro tan oscuro que a la luz del sol tenía destellos azules, y que le caía tentadoramente por los anchos hombros hasta su bien formado pecho.

- Mmm… Ulthuan…- Antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía, el nombre se le escapó de entre los labios en un susurro anhelante. Irina se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios al sentirlos repentinamente secos. Su mente aún se encontraba inundada por el rostro de aquel hombre tan tentador como el pecado, pero, de repente, a su mente llegó la imagen de otro hombre, un muchacho más bien, con los ojos de un azul cobalto muy intenso, y una cabellera roja como un cálido fuego. A pesar de las obvias diferencias que había entre el color de sus cabellos y ojos, y de que el muchacho se encontraba aún en esa edad en la que sus rasgos infantiles estaban dando paso a la adolescencia, eran más que patentes las similitudes que había entre ambos, dejando entre ver ya, el incipiente atractivo que un día alcanzaría el joven pelirrojo, tal y como un día lo alcanzó su padre…

… Aaaah, que orgulloso debía sentirse él allí donde estuviese, ¡ y que **furia** sintió Irina al comprender que probablemente ella nunca llegase a ser partícipe de esos cambios en el chico!…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de puro odio. Odio hacia si misma, por dejarse llevar por sus propios recuerdos, por volver a recordar el seductor rostro del hombre que una vez conquistó su corazón, el hombre al que sus propias manos quitaron la vida…

El mismo hombre que desde entonces atormentaba su mente con escenas de dolor y muerte, el mismo que desde entonces no le daba ni un minuto de descanso a su alma atormentada…

-¡ **Maldito** seas Ulthuan!.- Gritó con rabia.- Siempre te interpones en mi camino… ¡Incluso desde la muerte!.- Su voz era una taimada promesa de venganza.

- ¡ Oooh sí!… Ni tu ni Kishara podréis detenerme esta vez… El día en que los lemurianos por fin se venguen de los agravios cometidos contra ellos esta cerca… ¡ Y **nadie **podrá detenerme!.- Su risa argentina resonó con fuerza, siendo arrastrada por el suave viento que comenzaba a soplar…

Owen contempló a la mujer con suspicacia, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… No era necesario ser un genio para comprender que esa mujer guardaba un secreto. Un secreto que bien podría poner en peligro no solo a Atenea, sino también a la propia Hera…

Tal vez sería bueno mantener un ojo sobre ella… o mejor aún, los **dos**…

* * *

_Las estrellas guían nuestros pasos por senderos sinuosos. Nos conducen a nuestros destinos y escriben nuestros futuros._

_El porque nuestras vidas están predestinadas por los designios caprichosos de unos astros estelares, es algo que aún hoy se escapa a mi discernimiento, aunque, de lo que si estoy convencido, es de que los astros tienen un extraño, y retorcido, sentido del humor, y por el que se imponen a la fuerza a una víctima involuntaria._

* * *

Si el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados, y un significativo tic en los labios eran indicativos de una furia mal contenida, era más que obvio que Kiki era un buen ejemplo de ella…

Si las miradas matasen Aiolos habría caído fulminado en el mismo momento en que los ojos cobalto del joven carnero se cruzaron con los de él, aunque por la actitud desenfadada del centauro, y ese gesto risueño en su semblante, parecía no estar especialmente preocupado por ello, algo que sin duda lograba que el ceño fruncido del chico se acentuase aún más.

Desde luego a Kiki la situación no le parecía divertida, no como a ese patán risueño que era su maestro, o al patán risueño numero dos sentado con toda su majestuosa presencia en su trono patriarcal. Kiki bufó molesto.

- Vamos, vamos, cachorro. No pongas esa cara. ¿ Cómo iba a saber yo que no deseabas que tu maestro supiese la clase de desprecios de los que eras víctima y de los cuales no tenías intención de hablarle?.- Dijo Aiolos con tono pausado, sin que en su voz se percibiese el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento.

Las risas ahogadas de varios niños llegaron con claridad hasta los oídos del pelirrojo, pues, después de que su maestro obviase totalmente los regaños, por otra parte bien merecidos, de su alumno, todo el grupo, santo y aprendices, se habían dirigido hacia el salón del Gran Patriarca, donde este, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, había exigido que se le explicase lo ocurrido, al recibir varias quejas, bastante incongruente por cierto, de algunos santos plateados que parecían haber sido víctimas de algún tipo de **catástrofe natural**, aunque, para ser sinceros, el joven carnero sospechaba que aquel viejo zorro ya conocía los hechos incluso mucho mejor que ellos.

El chico rumió una blasfemia pagana bastante ocurrente, y que probablemente en otra situación habría derivado en un buen castigo, o al menos, en un bien ejecutado **zape** correctivo, no obstante en ese momento, logró que las sonrisas descaradas de todos los presentes se ensanchasen notablemente.

¡ Por lo visto a todo el mundo les parecía muy cómica la situación !

De haber sido físicamente posible, Mu estaba convencido de que su alumno habría gruñido. Él por su parte, se encontraba en un estupendo y jubiloso estado de ánimo, pero claro, el "_limar asperezas_" con unos cuantos plateados siempre era motivo de júbilo… Aunque dudaba que ciertos santos de plata fuesen de su misma opinión…

¡ Qué **lastima**!…

Y sí, estaba siendo irónico, por si acaso quedaban dudas de tal hecho.

Kiki trataba de relajarse soltando resoplidos como si de un toro enardecido se tratase, pues estaba convencido de que en su estado actual, bien podría engancharse del cuello de ese jocundo centauro hasta que sus labios se volviesen azules completamente, y no creía que esa fuese una buena idea… al menos de momento… tal vez más adelante, cuando no hubiese tantos testigos presénciales, reconsiderase esa opción…

- Supuse que usted supondría que no debía decírselo, Señor Aiolos.- El carnerito trató de sonar lo más relajado que pudo, sobra decir que fracasó miserablemente.

- Sabes, creo que en esa frase hay demasiadas suposiciones, como para suponer que el señor Aiolos debía suponer que no debía contar nada.- Añadió con aire de entendido un socarrón Ayame.

- …. -

- No se tú, pero yo me he perdido en la primera suposición…- Dijo divertida Stacia a una sonriente Teiya.

Ante tal despliegue de ingenio infantil, los tres adultos presentes no pudieron más que reírse abiertamente, logrando que el malhumor de Kiki se agravase…

- Ehemmm…- Se aclaró la garganta Shion.- Bueno… esto… discúlpame Kiki, pero la verdad es que no veo cual es el problema de todo esto. Aiolos solo hizo lo que cualquier otro adulto sensato hubiese hecho en su lugar. El solo trataba de ayudarte. Y en mi opinión a hecho lo correcto.-

- Kiki, ¿en serio esperabas que después de contarme todo lo que me contaste, permaneciese impasible sin hacer nada?… ¿ Qué clase de persona crees que soy?.-

- Pues sinceramente no lo se, Señor Aiolos, a penas lo conozco. ¡ Aunque imaginaba que sería como la mayoría de personas de este chiquero llamado Santuario!.- Explotó finalmente el muchacho.- Aiolos iba a replicar, pero fue Mu quien se adelantó.

- ¿ De qué demonios estas hablando Kiki?. Explícate.-

- ¿ Qué me explique?… ¡ Ohh Vamos Maestro!. No era un secreto de estado lo que esos cerdos, y muchos otros de su misma especie, me hacían a diario. Los insultos y vejaciones que tenía que soportar… Todo el mundo en el Santuario lo sabía. Era un secreto a voces…- La voz se le quebró por la emoción, y los hermosos ojos del muchacho se velaron por las límpidas lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¿ Saben… saben cuantos de ellos me ayudaron?.- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.- **Ninguno**. Ni uno solo trató de ayudarme…-

- ¡ Eso no es cierto!.- Una suave voz velada por el sonido metálico de una máscara, interrumpió la perorata del muchacho. El pelirrojo se giró con la idea en mente de encontrarse frente a frente con Teiya, pero en su lugar estaba la tímida aprendiza de Delfín (1), Adara.

Kiki la miró confundido, sin comprender a que venía esa repentina explosión verbal de la muchacha.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de preguntar, Adara habló.

- Eso no es cierto. Mucha gente en el Santuario quería ayudarte. Pero tú te mantenías alejado de todos. No permitías que nadie se te acercase. Era como si hubieses levantado un muro de piedra a tu alrededor que nadie podía atravesar… excepto Teiya.- Añadió.- Esas personas estaban a la espera de que tú les pidieses ayuda, de que les permitieses atravesar esa barrera, Carnero estúpido… Pero tú nunca les diste esa oportunidad. Así que, no los culpes a ellos por no ayudarte, cúlpate a ti mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para pedir ayuda, pues, como mi maestra me dijo una vez, no se puede ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado…-

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del salón una vez que Adara finalizó su reprimenda contra el joven lemuriano, el cual no cabía en si del asombro, no por lo que había dicho la chica en si, sino por que era la segunda vez, en menos de tres semanas, que la tímida pelirrosada demostraba tener bastante más carácter del que aparentaba, y curiosamente ese mal genio siempre iba dirigido contra su persona.

- Lo veo y no lo creo… Vaya genio se gasta la amiga…- El tono socarrón que uso Ayame logró relajar los ánimos de todos los presentes.

Kiki por su parte no supo como replicar ante eso, pues… aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, tenía que admitir que la chica tenía parte de razón… sino toda… Había sido él mismo el que se había auto impuesto su aislamiento del resto del mundo, y, lo más probable, es que en el estado en el que se encontraba, hubiese atacado a todo aquel que tratase de ayudarlo…

Por muy buenos y puros que fuesen sus motivos…

¡ Pero si incluso había atacado verbalmente a Marin!, la amazona más buena y sensata que alguna vez haya tenido el Santuario.

Pero es que era tan incomprensible para él que alguien lo ayudase, que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante lo sola idea. Al fin y al cabo, en el mismo momento en que su maestro murió, todas la viejas rencillas, recelos y odios que una gran mayoría del Santuario sentía por la extraña raza de los lemurianos salió a flote, explotando con tal violencia en sus narices, que Kiki se sintió tan perdido y herido que no pudo más que crear un muro a su alrededor para protegerse de todo aquello.

Pues, a fin de cuentas, no era más que un **niño asustado**, un niño solitario atrapado en el violento y cruel mundo de los adultos, un mundo que rechazaba de antemano su simple existencia… un niño que echaba de menos a su maestro…

**Mucho** de menos…

- Esto… bueno… en cualquier caso he de informaros de que esos caballeros de plata ya han sido ajusticiados debidamente y en este momento ya están cumpliendo su castigo.- Dijo Shion con aire señorial, tratando de relajar el ambiente reinante en el Gran Salón. No creía que ese fuese el lugar más apropiado para tratar de resolver aquellos problemas que el joven carnero parecía tan reacio a discutir en público. Además, si el semblante contrito del muchacho quería indicar algo, era seguro que en esos momentos no estaba de ánimo para socavasen en sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Castigo?… ¿ Qué castigo maestro?.- Quiso saber Mu muy suspicaz ante el brillo malicioso que se había reflejado en los ojos de su maestro, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus propios problemas con su joven discípulo.

- Están haciendo labores de limpieza en el santuario. Más exactamente están… **barriéndolo**.- Soltó con gran satisfacción el rejuvenecido lemuriano.

- ¿ Barriéndolo?…- Kiki estrechó los ojos con cierta duda escrita en ellos, sacándolo por completo del estupor en el que se había hundido tras las palabras de Adara.- Maestro Shion… el Santuario es en tres cuartas partes… ¡ un **desierto**!.-

La pícara mirada que le lanzó el venerable patriarca al muchacho dejó claro que eso era un algo que conocía de sobra.

**Más** que de sobra de hecho.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, ¡ les ha mandado barrer el desierto!.- Exclamó Aiolos.- Es un castigo horrible. Lo se porque yo mismo tuve que hacerlo en un par de ocasiones…- Añadió con aire travieso…

- Sí, yo también…- Agregó Mu.

… Estaba visto que allí, en el Santuario, proliferaban los _gamberros_ como si de setas brotando del suelo se tratasen…

¡ Fíate tú de un Santo!

- ¡ Ejem!.- Carraspeó Shion.- Volviendo a temas más serios.- Dijo tratando de evitar un amotinamiento por sus particulares métodos de "_enseñanza_".- Creo que nuestro pequeño grupo de insurgentes tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder el tiempo con unos viejos como nosotros. Además… tengo entendido que Camus anda rastreando como un lobo hambriento a su joven alumno por no se que de una "_bomba de chicle_" en su cocina. Y Milo lo está ayudando.- Lo ojos del Patriarca se posaron suspicazmente sobre Ayame y Stacia.-

- Bueenooo…. Supongo que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos…- Ante la respuesta casi nerviosa de Ayame todos los aprendices fueron desalojando el gran salón. No sin antes echar un último vistazo a los tres santos que allí se quedaban. Con un resoplido de resignación Kiki se dispuso a seguir a Teiya, aunque, al pasar al lado se su maestro, este le alcanzó con un buen capón.

- ¡ Hey!. ¿ Eso a que ha venido?.-

- Es un "_capón antiestrés__".- _Dijo como si aquello lo explicase todo, que de hecho así era, aunque no para Kiki, claro.

- Las estrellas ya han decidido cual será nuestro próximo movimiento en esta guerra…- Fue la siguiente frase que resonó por el Gran Salón en cuanto la puerta se cerró a espaldas del último niño…

Mu estaba convencido de que acababa de entrar a formar parte del gigantesco tablero de ajedrez que se extendía sobre ellos, la cuestión era si solo resultaba ser un peón, o quizás una pieza más importante en esa partida…

* * *

La pequeña aldea que se alzaba ante ellos los acogió en su seno protector con un aura de paz sosegada. Los grito de los comerciantes, que rivalizaban entre ellos para ofrecer mejores precios que la competencia, invitaban a la diversión y el esparcimiento de los sentidos, dejándose embriagar por todos los olores y colores que con gran habilidad inundaban el alegre mercado

El aire, una cálida brisa de mediodía, bañaba sus olfatos de un rico olor a pan y bollos recién horneados tan deliciosos y sabrosos, que a sus hambrientos estómagos se les antojaban como la ambrosía (2) más deliciosa de los dioses.

En definitiva, aquel enclave perdido en algún punto entre Atenas y el Santuario, resultaba el perfecto paraíso para sus cuerpos cansados… o lo habría sido de no haber tenido que aguantar el lamentable espectáculo que les seguía los pasos…

Tras ellos, un fuerte y atractivo joven de ojos azules y armadura dorada, llevaba en brazos a una hermosa damisela de rostro nacarado y lustrosa cabellera negra. Así descrita, la escena parecía sacada de un bonito cuento de hadas, solo que había algo en este _cuento_ que no encajaba… sobretodo si se tomaba en cuenta que la hermosa damisela, no iba entre sus brazos como cabría esperar, sino más bien **tirada** sobre el hombro derecho del caballero tal y como se llevaría a un vulgar saco de patatas, además, los constantes rugidos que acompañaban al malhumorado "_príncipe_" italiano y a su bella cautiva, no mejoraban en absoluto el aura de terror que rodeaba a la extraña pareja…

- ¡ Maldito **bruto **desalmado!… ¡ Suéltame sapo estúpido!.-

- ¡ Cállate de una vez, maldita bruja de lengua viperina!…. ¡ Aaarrrggg, no me tires de pelo, arpía!.- Las voces, tanto del hombre como de la mujer, habían atraído un sin fin de miradas curiosas que llegaban desde todos los puntos de aquel ajetreado mercado; aunque tampoco era sorprendente, se dijeron mentalmente Saga y Kanon. Estos dos estaban convencidos de que hasta el mismísimo Zeus, allá por el Olimpo, estaba oyendo la intensa y acalorada verborrea que mantenían los dos jóvenes.

- ¡ Suéltame de una vez, me haces daño, estúpido!.-

- Es de un exquisito buen gusto pasar por estúpido por alguien que es imbécil.-

- ¡ Arrrgg no te soportoooooo!.-

- Como que te crees que yo te estoy llevando sobre mi apreciado hombro por gusto.- Contestó Máscara con un evidente mal carácter.

- … Oooh por todos los dioses de todas la religiones posibles. ¡ Parad de una vez!. Sois peor que niños pequeños ¡ joder!.- Rugió Saga… Debía ser el dolor lacerante de sus costillas rotas lo que le había agriado el carácter considerablemente.

- ¡ Maldito primate a medio evolucionar!.-

… O tal vez no…

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del santo. Era inútil tratar de razonar con esos dos. Iban a estar todo el maldito camino de la misma guisa… Si es que no se mataban antes de llegar al Santuario claro.

- Aún sigo sin comprender porque tenemos que llevar a esta **loba** al Santuario.- Protestó el italiano mientras trataba de evitar que las afiladas garras de la muchacha se le clavasen en la cara.

- ¡ Maldita sea mujer, estate quieta!.-

- Precisamente por lo que has dicho Máscara. Es una loba… Y además es una cautiva importa para Atenea.-

- Así es. A fin de cuentas ella es la única que ha tratado directamente con el enemigo.- Añadió Kanon al comentario de su hermano…

¡ Eeehh un segundo!…

Ha dicho Saga ¿ loba?…

Probablemente no este diciéndolo literalmente.

¿ Verdad?…

Pues sí, efectivamente, aquella hermosa joven que luchaba con vehemencia contra que el testarudo Caballero de Cáncer la transportase de manera tan indecorosa, era, ni más ni menos, que una **loba**, o, más exactamente, una licántropa. Hallazgo que quedó revelado, no sin sorpresa por parte de los santos, cuando, una vez que recuperó la consciencia después de ser atacada por los furiosos árboles, tratase de zafarse de los musculosos brazos del italiano que la cargaba, convirtiéndose en un peludo, y nada atractivo cabe añadir, licántropo de tres metros, el cual con una fuerza brutal, arremetió contra el agotado guerrero en un intento de degollarlo de una dentellada…

Por suerte o por desgracia, la muchacha aún estaba débil por el ataque en la colina y su velocidad no pudo rivalizar con la del canceriano, que sin mucha dificultad esquivó a la enfurecida loba, desplomándose esta en el suelo, y recuperando una vez más su esbelta y femenina figura humana.

Hecho que no logró que el trato recibido por el italiano mejorase hacia su persona.

- ¡ Estoy deseando llegar al Santuario para librarme de este molesto bulto!.- Dijo Máscara, recalcando con mordacidad la última palabra.- ¡A ver si el Maestro Shion es capaz de manejar a esta pequeña arpía!.-

Unas largas y afiladas uñas clavándose en sus bien marcadas nalgas, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del "_molesto bulto_"…

Y es que, como se suele decir, una acción vale más que mil palabras…

* * *

Desde las cercanas colinas, tres obscuras figuras observaban la festiva aldea que se extendía a sus pies. De las chimeneas de las casas se levantaban pequeñas columnas de humo, que sin duda solo podían indicar bollos, pan y pitas (3) recién horneadas. El dulce aroma de todos ellos se elevaba hasta el cielo arrastrado por el viento, en una muda y sutil súplica para evitar la catástrofe en la que indudablemente esos sujetos iban a hundir aquella pacífica localidad.

Por un instante, el sujeto más alto, se vio sacudido por imágenes de niños jugando, cariñosas madres paseando por el parque con sus hijos, y jóvenes parejas de enamorados declarándose su mutuo amor. Imágenes tan cotidianas que muy pocos sabían otorgarles su verdadero valor.

Imágenes que él iba a sumergir en el caos y la desesperación.

En **muerte y destrucción**…

Un lánguido suspiro se escapó de sus labios entreabierto. Él no deseaba hacer aquello. No deseaba convertirse en un asesino, un ser que aniquilase todo rastro vida de los rostros de aquellos niños, madres y amantes que ahora disfrutaban de ella.

Su espíritu solo anhelaba la paz…

Por desgracia su sagrado juramento subyugaba su cuerpo y su fuerza a la voluntad de su diosa, y para él su palabra era ley. Una ley en ocasiones cruel, pero ley a fin de cuentas.

¡ Ayyyy!, ¿cuando iba a acabar toda aquella locura?.

-¿ A que viene esa cara Lucian?… Si no te conociese diría que estás pensando en amotinarte…- Lucian entornó los ojos hacia su compañero solo el tiempo suficiente para determinar hasta que punto aquellas palabras constituían una amenaza. Desgraciadamente conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para asegurar que era una imprudencia subestimarlo. Algo en lo que ayudaba su engañoso rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo Praxíteles (4). Era incomprensible que un rostro como aquel, que podía hacer quebrar la cimentada voluntad de la vestal más devota, ocultase en realidad tanta sed de sangre y depravación.

Y pensar que aquellos chicos no eran más que un grupo de estudiantes oceanográficos… Ni siquiera eran guerreros de verdad, solo un grupo de chavales que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con Hera en un día aciago para la historia del Olimpo…

Aquello era prueba fehaciente de cómo la voluntad humana podía ser doblegada fácilmente ante el mandato de un dios, y de como podía ser corrompida su naturalaza humana hasta convertirlos en seres totalmente depravados y viles…

Seres de obscuro corazón y **negra** alma...

- Vamos _Zak, _deja tranquilo a nuestro perfecto soldadito… Recuerda que él no es como nosotros… Es el preferido de la Señora…- El tono maligno con el que el tercer integrante del grupo habló fue tan afilado, que ninguno cuestionó el odio que sentía por Lucian.

- Supongo que ha ojos de un niño, se puede interpretar como eso, aunque mi relación con ella no es algo tan simple.- Sin detenerse a recibir contestación, sus pies se encaminaron hacia la vereda que descendía por la lomada camino a la aldea. Mientras descendía por la pendiente pugnó por mantener a distancia las terribles visiones que lo atormentarían durante años, y mucho después de lo que sucediera ese día allí.

Sus oídos se cerraron a los gritos desesperados que tronarían por doquier en cuanto sus pies alcanzasen la pequeña aldea condenada…

Aún así, dos lágrimas velaron sus hermosos ojos turquesas…

* * *

Sus celos hacia Zeus y hacia el amor que este profesaba hacia todos sus hijos menos hacia el suyo propio, la convertían en una mujer iracunda, fría y calculadora, y ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, ya no, **ahora no**, pues tenía un plan; iba a acabar con todos y cada uno de los hijos de Zeus, y solo uno, se alzaría entre ellos con la victoria, su primogénito y amado hijo, de él y de ella, Ares el dios de la guerra.

Sus azules ojos se giraron hacia el gran espejo que presidía la pequeña sala devolviéndole la mirada. Eran su rasgo más hermoso, pues eran los ojos de una diosa, antiguos y gloriosos, pero también eran su rasgo más odiado, puesto que en ellos se podía ver todo su odio acumulado.

Una parte de ella deseaba acabar con aquello, pasar página y olvidarse de todo, pero entonces, lo recordaba a él, con toda su magnífica presencia haciendo alarde de todas sus conquistas y de los frutos engendrados en cada uno de sus escarceos.

¡ Qué orgulloso se sentía de su tan cuantiosa e insigne progenie!.

Y sobretodo de **ella**.

De esa maldita malcriada y consentida.

De su hermosa e inteligentísima hija.

De Atenea.

¿ Y que pasaba con Hebe (5), Eris (6), o Ilitía (7)?

¡ Ellas eran hijas legítimas de Zeus, y él apenas sabía de su existencia!.

Pero eso ya no importaba, dentro de poco sólo sus hijos legítimos seguirían en el Olimpo. El resto quedarían sellados durante siglos hasta que su "_queridísimo papá"_pudiese liberarlos de nuevo. Y para entonces ella ya tendría tanto poder que Zeus solo podría postrarse a sus pies y suplicar por su perdón.

Y como iba a disfrutar ella de eso…

Se relamía de **gusto** solo de pensarlo.

- Mi Señora, ya están todos los preparativos listos. Vuestro hijo Hefesto (8) a prometido que os ayudará enviando a alguno de sus sirvientes, siempre y cuando le entreguéis a Atenea.- Dijo casi a la carrera el joven.

- Muchacho estúpido, aún sigue encaprichado de esa mocosa… Muy bien, supongo que puedo prometérselo… a fin de cuentas, él no tiene porque saber que tengo planeado para ella…- Una sonrisa cruel asomó a su vello semblante.- Keito, asegúrate de que todo salga como está planeado… sería una lástima que me viera obligada a destrozar ese hermoso rostro tuyo…- El joven ni siquiera dudó de que estaba hablando en serio.

- Como deseéis mi Señora.- Dijo antes de girarse en dirección a la salida y rogar a cual quiera que fuera el dios que lo pudiese ayudar en su misión…

No deseaba comprobar cuan veraces eran las palabras de su diosa…

* * *

El muro de fuego se extendía con voracidad por las estrechas calles de la aldea que se consumía bajo las llamas. Gritos de dolor, auxilio y llanto llegaban desde todos lados, mientras las dos figuras encapuchadas que habían descendido de las colinas disfrutaban con el espectáculo que sus crueles actos habían iniciado.

El tercer miembro del grupo se mantuvo al margen de todo aquello. Su mente trataba de aislarle de aquel escenario dantesco que sus dos jóvenes e imprudentes camaradas disfrutaban con tanto sadismo. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que soportar aquello por mucho más tiempo, solo era necesario que los santos de Atenea hicieran acto de presencia y entonces… Un ruido a su izquierda, tan leve como el de un ratoncillo asustado, captó su atención al instante descarrilando su tren de pensamientos.

Unos pequeños pies descalzos atravesaron con mortecino paso el suelo de madera calcinado. Unas piernas raquíticas y un cuerpo menudo siguieron a esos pies. Lucian recorrió con la mirada el corto trayecto que había entre ellos y el bonito rostro de la pequeña que lo miraba con ojos asustados y llorosos, mientras su torturado cuerpo se desplomaba con pesadez sobre las cenizas de lo que una vez debió ser su casa.

Sin parase a pensar, Lucian se apresuró a sostener a la niña en un abrazo protector. Eran tan pequeña, tan **frágil**, que el avezado guerrero supuso que apenas debía haber alcanzado los cuatro años. Su rostro surcado de lágrimas cayó inconsciente sobre su amplio pecho, mientras entre sus pequeñas manitas sujetaba con fuerza un descolorido conejito de peluche, que sin duda había conocido mejores tiempos, y que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando fue alzada por el soldado. Este lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo colocó en el pecho a la pequeña al tiempo que la acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Vaya, así que esta mocosa a sobrevivido a nuestra primera acometida… ¡Chtt!. Supongo que tendré que matarla directamente.- La sonrisa que iluminó el angelical rostro de Zakariel, le provocó nauseas.

- Yo en tu lugar, me olvidaría de esta pobre criatura desdichada, y me preocuparía más por nuestros nuevos invitados. Creo que no están muy contentos con vuestros métodos de llamamiento.-

En el momento que Zakariel se giraba hacia donde indicaba Lucian, vio como tres santos, y lo que parecía ser una muchacha desmayada, irrumpían en la plaza en la que los tres asaltantes habían hecho un alto en el camino.

- Supongo que acabamos de darnos de bruces con nuestros enemigos.- La voz de Máscara de la Muerte resonó con incontenible deleite.

- ¿ Sabes Máscara?, tal vez no deberías sonar tan feliz. Recuerda que somos de los buenos…- Replicó con retintín Kanon.

- ¡ Ooohh por todos los dioses!. Nos hemos encontrado con unos tipos malos que quieren hacernos daño… ¿ Mejor así?.-

- A veces no se porque te aguanto, en serio.- Añadió el gemelo menor.

- Vaya… Así que estos son los guerreros de Atenea. Los que vencieron a Urian… No parecen gran cosa… Creo que ese inútil se dejó matar adrede. No hay otra explicación.- Zakariel observó con marcado desprecio a los tres guerreros que habían llegado hasta ellos.

- No te dejes engañar por su aspecto Zak. Son _algo_ mejor de lo que aparentan.-

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto su mente reconocía la voz del segundo encapuchado.

- Así que al final nos volvemos a encontrar cachorro. Pensé que después del derrumbamiento en el templo lemuriano no volvería a verte. Al menos tenía esa esperanza, por lo visto me equivoque.-

Rhys sonrió con placer mientras dejaba caer la capa que ocultaba su rostro.

- También es un placer volver a verte **Kanon de Géminis**.-

* * *

No lejos de Santuario Keito esperaba a recibir ordenes de Iris (9), la diosa mensajera de Hera, para dar comienzo con aquel descabellado y ridículo plan...

¡ Por la sangre de Zeus!. Todo aquel elaborado proyecto solo para secuestrar a un crío… ¡ un asqueroso y repelente crío!

Y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que eso sirviese de algo, no tenían pruebas reales de que el mocoso estuviese vinculado a la litografía, solo las palabras enrevesadas que las moiras habían soltado a Hera solo después de que esta les brindase una cuantiosa ofrenda.

_El lemuriano más joven del santuario,_

_os guiará a vuestro notable objetivo,_

_pero recordad que sólo en sus manos está vuestro destino._

¿ Qué demonios querría decir eso?. ¿ Y por que las malditas moiras tenían que hablar siempre con enigmas y acertijos?.

Viejas brujas decrépitas.

Keito comprendía en parte la preocupación de Hera por aquel asusto, debía atar todos los cabos sueltos antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, sobretodo después de los últimos informes que Owen había enviado, haciendo hincapié en la repentina obsesión que esa mujer, Irina, había demostrado tener por el muchacho.

Pero por todos los dioses aquello ya rayaba lo ridículo…

Unos pesados ruidos a sus espaldas lo obligó a girarse y refunfuñar por lo bajo. Si esos entupidos torpes no dejaban de hacer ruido los soldados atenienses los encontrarían en seguida, si es que no lo habían hecho ya…

Solo esperaba que el manto protector que el dios de las fraguas les había entregado, y que evitaba ser descubierto por un enemigo, siguiese funcionando… al menos un rato más. Y es que, en los límites del Santuario, se hallaba un pequeño contingente de **gigantes**, lo suficientemente grande cómo para ocasionar unas cuantas bajas entre las filas atenienses.

Pero claro, es que cuando Hefesto se proponía ayudar, ayudaba a lo **grande**…

El ruido de una pelea entre sus colosales aliados llegó de nuevo hasta él.

Solo esperaba que Iris no tardara en llegar con la orden de atacar, o esos idiotas se matarían entre ellos antes de iniciar la contienda.

Y ya tenía demasiado presente lo que le sucedería si fracasaba…

Su vista se volvió a clavar en el cielo esperando algún tipo de señal de la diosa mensajera, de momento era lo único que podía hacer…

* * *

_Si alguna vez en mi corta vida me hubiesen asegurado que el destino del mundo estaba en mis manos, lo más probable es que me hubiese reído del insensato que me lo hubiese comentado._

_Por lo visto mi percepción de mis propias capacidades distaba mucho de lo que los demás pensaban, pues de lo contrario jamás me hubiese visto arrastrado hasta esa situación en la que mi propio padre me sumergió._

_Una situación de la que yo no tenía control, pero que tendría que finiquitar..._

_Tal vez con unos consecuencias que no dejasen indiferente a nadie…_

_El advenimiento de una nueva era…_

* * *

**Continuará**

**(1) Constelación de Delfín: **El delfín es una constelación muy pequeñita de finales de verano - principios de otoño.

**Mitología e historia**: Representa a Delfino el mensajero que consiguió que la nereida Anfitrite aceptara casarse con Poseidón. La hosquedad del dios era tan grande que la nereida había rechazado la proposición con repugnancia y para alejarse de él huyó al Monte Atlas, hasta donde llegó Delfino con la difícil misión de convencer a Anfitrite de lo conveniente de su casamiento con Poseidón. En homenaje a tan buen servicio, el dios del mar, colocó a Delfino entre las estrellas.

**(2) Ambrosía**: En la mitología griega, la ambrosía era la comida, o dependiendo del mito la bebida, de los dioses. Un manjar entre manjares.

**(3)Pitas: **El Pan Pita, es un tipo de Pan plano de consumo en el mediterráneo oriental, especialmente en el cercano oriente, cocido en las paredes del horno. Se caracteriza por ser un pan ahuecado el cual puede ser rellenado con todo tipo de comidas.

Etimológicamente , el nombre deriva de la palabra griega moderna πίτα usada para designar "pastel" o "pan".

**(4) Praxíteles: **Praxíteles de Atenas fue el más renombrado escultor clásico ático del siglo IV a. C. Con la obra de Praxíteles la escultura griega evoluciona desde el clasicismo hacia una especie de anticipado manierismo, al acentuar el sensualismo. Sus obras están caracterizadas por la llamada karis (gracia) ática y la llamada «curva praxiteliana» consistente en un elegante contrapposto.

Si nunca habéis visto una obra de este autor clásico, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo a alguna de ellas, yo por mi parte os recomiendo "_Hermes con Dionisio niño_". Es una de mis esculturas favoritas.

**(5)Hebe: **En la mitología griega, Hebe era la personificación de la juventud, descrita como hija de Zeus y Hera. Según la _Ilíada_, Hebe era la ayudante de los dioses: llenaba sus copas con néctar, ayuda a Hera a enganchar los caballos a su carro y bañaba y vestía a su hermano Ares. También se convirtió en esposa de Heracles una vez que este fue convertido en dios.

**(6) Eris: **Es la diosa de la discordia, y en la _Ilíada_ aparece como hermana y compañera de Ares. La leyenda más famosa protagonizada por ella fue la de provocar la _Guerra de Troya_, al lanzar durante la boda de Peleo y Tetis la manzana dorada de la discordia que dio lugar al _Juicio de Paris_.

En algunos mitos se la consideraba hija de Zeus y Hera, en otros se la consideraba una fuerza primordial descendiente de _Nix_ ( la noche).

**(7) Ilitía: **En la mitología griega, Ilitía era la diosa de los nacimientos y las comadronas. Hija de Zeus y Hera. Según el tercer himno homérico a Apolo Delio, Hera retuvo a Ilitía, que venía desde la Hiperbórea en el lejano norte, para evitar que _Leto_ pudiese parir a Artemisa y Apolo, pues el padre de ambos era Zeus. Los demás dioses presentes en el nacimiento en Delos enviaron a _Iris_ para que la trajese. En cuanto Ilitía puso pie en la isla nacieron los dioses.

**(8) Hefesto: **En la mitología griega, Hefesto es el dios del fuego y la forja, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia. Era adorado en todos los centros industriales y manufactureros de Grecia, especialmente en Atenas. Su equivalente aproximado en la mitología romana era Vulcano.

Hefesto era bastante feo, lisiado y cojo. Incluso se dice que, al nacer, Hera, la cual lo engendró sola en venganza por que Zeus engendró a Atenea, lo vio tan feo que lo tiro del Olimpo. Tanto es así, que caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón. Era el esposo de Afrodita.

En su fragua Hefesto tenía varios ayudantes, entre ellos, varios de sus hijos, un aprendiz de la isla de Lemnos, y tres gigantes inmortales junto a sus hijos.

Cuenta una leyenda, que Hefesto intentó violar a Atenea pero no lo logró. Su semen cayó al suelo, y así Gea engendró a Erictonio, uno de los reyes de Atenas. Atenea crió entonces al bebé como una madre adoptiva. Otra versión cuenta que el semen cayó en la pierna de Atenea, y ésta lo limpió con un trozo de lana que tiró al suelo, surgiendo entonces Erictonio de la tierra y la lana. Aún otra versión dice que Hefesto quería que Atenea se casase con él, pero que desapareció en el lecho nupcial, y Hefesto terminó eyaculando en el suelo.

**(9) Iris: **Se representa a Iris como una joven virgen con alas doradas, apresurándose con la velocidad del viento de un extremo a otro del mundo, a las profundidades del mar y al inframundo. Es la mensajera especialmente de Hera, y está relacionada con Hermes, cuyo caduceo o vara lleva a menudo. Por orden de Zeus lleva un jarro con agua del Estigia, con la que hace dormir a todos los que perjuran. Sus atributos son el caduceo y un jarrón. También es representada suministrando a las nubes el agua que necesitan para inundar el mundo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno esto es todo lo que he podido escribir después de tantísimo tempo… Lamento mucho el retraso… Bueno reviews, sujerencias, amenazas ( que estoy segura me merezco) pues ya sabéis. Adiossssssss.


	21. Truco o Trato

Aunque parezca mentira sigo viva. Y deseando más que nunca continuar con la historia, aunque entendería que me bombardeases y amenazaseis… Me lo tengo bien merecido. Pero ahora eso no importa. Aquí va la retrasadísima actualización del fic. Que la disfrutéis.

Recuerden:

Párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

Las barras: cambio de escena

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

_**Truco y trato**_

* * *

_Se dice que rompen el suelo, sus puños desgarran el sol, sus piernas parten la tierra y el cosmos en dos… Son guerreros, guardianes y protectores del Santuario. Darían gustosamente su vida por la de Atenea. Se dice que están acostumbrados al sufrimiento y al dolor, pero, ¿cuan cierto es eso?._

_¿ Acaso debajo de esas formidables armaduras no late un corazón humano?, ¿ acaso sus pulmones no se llenan del mismo oxigeno?, ¿sus venas no son recorridas por sangre tan roja como la de cualquier otra persona?… _

_Guerrero, guardián, protector… , humano, mortal, racional._

_Eso es un Caballero de Atenea, eso es ser un protector de la paz… pero, ¿ quien los protege a ellos, quien su corazón?…_

_Guerrero, guardián, protector… Humano, mortal, sentimental… racional… no siempre…_

_¿Pero, quien puede culparlos por ser tan "humanos"?… _

_Yo desde luego no._

* * *

Apoyado contra una colosal estatua de piedra monolítica, Mu de Aries esperaba pacientemente a que su compañero descendiese la colina en la que habían aparecido, después de que el lemuriano los teletrasportase a la _Isla de Pascua _quince minutos antes, o al menos esa era la impresión que deseaba dar a todo aquel que estuviese observándolo. En realidad el joven carnero se encontraba sumergido en un difícil dilema, pues no sabía si incinerar, descuartizar o pulverizar a unos cuantos miembros del Santuario, empezando por su propio alumno cabe añadir, puesto que para ser sincero, le atraía bastante cualquiera de las tres opciones, e incluso, estaba por apostar, que era capaz de poner de moda alguna de las torturas medievales que había estudiado siendo niño.

- Espero que ese ceño fruncido no se deba a mi retraso. Recuerda que ya estoy mayor y no me muevo a la misma velocidad que vosotros los jóvenes, Mu.- Dohko descendía con ligereza el último tramo del sendero natural que recorría la colina, desmintiendo de esa forma la afirmación que él mismo acababa de hacer. Llevaba cargada al hombro su pesada Caja de Pandora, la que guardaba en su interior aquella magnífica armadura de oro, la misma que portaba desde hacía más de doscientos años. Su sombrero de paja cubría su rostro, pero el tono de su voz fue indicativo suficiente para el lemuriano de que se encontraba de un excelente buen humor.

¡ Pero claro, es que él tenía un alumno que confiaba en él!

- Bueno maestro, tal vez si dejase de espiar entre los arbustos, se encontraría menos cansado para moverse a más velocidad.- Replicó socarrón Mu.

- ¿ Y perderme esos magníficos espectáculos con los que a veces nos alegras el día?.-

- Supongo que no hace falta decir que era usted el que se ocultaba entre los matorrales ¿ verdad?.- El rejuvenecido santo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando. No estaba muy seguro de que iban a encontrar, pero esperaba que la lectura astral de Shion fuese correcta y pudiesen hallar… bueno aquello que tuviesen que hallar, si es que había algo.

Según los antiguos escritos del Santuario, la tierra perdida de Lemuria se había extendido por gran parte del Océano Índico y el Océano Pacífico, lo que significaba que muy probablemente, las Islas Polinesias fuesen parte del desaparecido continente… o, con suerte, alguna de ellas, de hecho, la Isla de la Reina Muerte, se contaba como parte del antiguo reino de Lemuria, y si Shion llevaba razón en su suposición, tal vez los lemurianos exiliados se refugiasen en alguna de esas islas para proteger la litografía, algo que de ser así, tal vez inclinase la balanza hacia Atenea y su Santuario…

**Quizás**…

- Dime Mu, ¿ te suena algo de todo esto?.- La expresión que se reflejó en el rostro del ariano, no pasó desapercibida para Dohko.- Lo que quiero decir es que si recuerdas a ver pasado por aquí cuando encontrarte a Kiki. Según tu mismo dijiste, lo hallaste cerca de aquí, ¿ no es así?.-

- Creo que la isla donde lo encontré está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, relativamente cerca de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, de hecho, creo que debe andar muy cerca, pues recuerdo que en una de las ocasiones que me paré a inspeccionar la zona, pude ver en la distancia varios moáis (1).-

- Eso es una buena noticia. No podemos estar muy lejos ya.- Mu dejó escapar un lento suspiro. No entendía porqué, pero estaba convencido de que no le iba a gustar lo que fuesen a descubrir allí. La extraña presión en el pecho que lo había estado persiguiendo desde que pusiese los pies en la isla, se estaba acentuando con cada paso que daba, comenzando a creer que explotaría de un momento a otro si seguía avanzando. Algo que en otro momento hubiese considerado completamente ridículo, pero que, en aquellas circunstancias, con tantos enigmas rodeando a su pequeño discípulo, no estaba seguro de que no fuese a ser veraz.

- Maestro Dohko… ¿ qué cree usted que vamos a descubrir?… Yo… me siento tan turbado… Todo esto se me escapa de las manos. Atenea, Hera, esta ridícula guerra, esos idiotas del Santuario… Kiki… No se cual debe ser mi siguiente movimiento… Temo que haga lo que haga, Kiki está condenado… ¡ Y no soporto esa sensación!. Algo que resulta aún más absurdo, pues él no tiene nada que ver con esto ¡ **nada**!… Al menos eso es lo que me repito una y otra vez para convencerme a mi mismo de ello, pero… en cambio, no dejo de recordar como fue capaz Kiki de descifrar aquel maldito texto. Un texto escrito en una lengua harta olvidada que ni el maestro, con todos sus bastos conocimientos, pudo comprender… Noto como una fina red se está entretejiendo a su alrededor. Noto que antes de acabar esta guerra él sufrirá un gran dolor, y yo no podré hacer **nada **para evitarlo…- Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con tanta vehemencia que un grupo de conejos salieron espantados por la llanura.

Dohko se había parado en seco para observar mejor a su joven compañero. Mu siempre había sido un muchacho sensato, seguro de si mismo y tranquilo, cualidades por las que se había ganado rápidamente la confianza de Dohko. Jamás había demostrado debilidad o congoja, y el verlo en ese estado tan alterado, perturbó por completo al rejuvenecido santo, pues aunque siempre se olvidaba de ellos, aquellos jóvenes que se hacían llamar Santos de Oro, seguían siendo apenas unos muchachos que a veces perdían el rumbo de sus vidas, y necesitaban de la voz de la experiencia para encauzar sus pasos a buen puerto.

Era obvio que el chico necesitaba hablar de sus inquietudes con alguien. Soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro para poder focalizar el centro de sus problemas y seguir adelante… Necesitaba **desahogarse**.

Desde que ese muchacho había resucitado, se había encontrado con un sinfín de problemas que estaban empezando hacer mella en su estado anímico… Y lo que más le afectaba era todo lo relacionado con su joven discípulo, algo que se debía probablemente a ese amor paterno-filial que había crecido entre ellos durante todos aquellos años de entrenamiento en Jamir.

Un vínculo difícil de evitar entre un maestro y su alumno, o al menos entre un maestro y un alumno del Santuario Ateniense, claro.

Además, el pelirrojo se había convertido un discípulo que parecía haberle cogido cierto gusto al protagonismo, ciertamente.

- No estoy seguro de lo que podría ser, Mu, pero creo que será importante no solo para el Santuario, sino también para ti y Kiki, que lo descubramos… Tal vez tengas razón y no tenga nada que ver con el muchacho. Tal vez el que tú lo hallases aquí, que parezca hablar una lengua harta olvidada, sean solo meras casualidades… Aunque, debes admitir que son **muchas **casualidades.- Dohko tomó aire después de una breve pausa y continuó.- Y como he aprendido por experiencia propia, las casualidades no se dan juntas Mu.- Por la mueca que hizo su compañero, pudo comprender que él joven compartía su opinión, y era obvio que no le agradada tal hecho.

No podía culparlo por ello…

- O tal vez sea solo que me he vuelto muy quisquilloso con la edad y todo me parece más de lo que es en realidad.- Añadió a la carrera tratando de aliviar la tensión, aunque ninguno de los dos creyó en sus palabras…

Algo sumamente trascendente se había puesto en marcha, y los dos sabían que para bien o para mal Kiki tenía un papel **importante** que jugar en todo aquello…

La cuestión era, si estaría él dispuesto a ejercer tal papel…

* * *

La llamas estaban a punto de alcanzar su cuerpo, sus pies, ágiles como los de un gato, se movieron deprisa por el maderamen de la desafortunada casa, que caía víctima de las lenguas de fuego que consumían el pueblo entero en su avance. La madera crujía a cada paso del caballero, advirtiendo de que en cualquier momento cedería ante su peso. El pesado travesaño que recorría lo que en otros tiempos hubiese pasado por una cocina, se desplomó con estruendo, bloqueando la salida. Un sonido, parecido a un gruñido, salió de los labios del santo. Se acomodó de nuevo aquel pesado "saco inconsciente" que cargaba al hombro, y refunfuñó frustrado.

Era injusto que él tuviese que contenerse de tener una fantástica pelea por proteger a la pequeña bruja que pendía sobre su espalda, mientras ella, sumida en la inconsciencia, permanecía inmune a todo cuanto la rodeaba…

¡ Qué asco ser un santo!

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Una ráfaga de luz atravesó la pared, logrando que los inestables cimientos de la maltrecha casa comenzaran a derrumbarse. Con un rápido salto logró evitar que el techo les aplastase a él y a su pesada carga, y poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos y su persistente perseguidor.

- ¡ Tch! Si no fuera por ti. Podría hacerle frente apropiadamente.- Le dijo Máscara de reojo a la joven que colgaba con muy poca dignidad sobre su hombro, con lo que sus añiles ojos se posaron en el trasero de la muchacha.- ¡ Hump!… Incluso inconsciente resultas molesta….- Refunfuñó para si.

- Vamos "caballerete". ¿ por qué intentas proteger a esa mujer?. Ella no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Tan solo es una pieza reemplazable en este juego. Nosotros solo queremos deshacernos de las piezas inútiles que ya no sirven.- Una sonrisa macabra asomaba a su rostro mientras decía aquellas palabras.

- Hmp… hmp… Ja… ja… ¡ Jajajajajaja!.- La risa de Máscara inundó el lugar.- ¡ Jajajaja!… ¿ De verdad pretendes coaccionarme para que te entregue a esta mujer?… Jajajaja… Me parece, **niño**, que has errado tu objetivo, porque mi conciencia y depravación son **peores** que la tuya.- Los ojos del santo se estrecharon peligrosamente.- A mi lo que le suceda a esta arpía me importa una ¡ soberana mierda, capullo!… ¡ Jajajajajajajaja!. Si por mi hubiese sido, ya la habría enviado al hades yo mismo hace tiempo, pero por desgracia esa decisión no depende de mi… ¡Tsk, lástima!… por lo visto ella puede tener información importante referente a tu deidad… ¿ Por qué sino, iba Hera a enviar a tres guerreros a eliminar a una pieza inútil y reemplazable?…- La sonrisa de satisfacción del italiano, logró sacar de su casillas al muchacho frente a él.- La próxima vez que quieras jugar con los adultos, asegúrate de conocer bien las reglas, pequeño.-

- ¡ **Bastardo**!.-

La fría y desconcertante lógica de Máscara, unida a su hiriente humor, flageló el volátil carácter de Zakariel, que se lanzó contra él en un ataque repentino que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio y soltar a la estúpida mujer que llevaba consigo.

- Bueno, creo que al menos este va ha ser un combate interesante…- Comentó mientras con un trozo de tela del vestido de la joven, se la aseguraba a la espalda a modo de fardo…

- Ya estoy listo pequeño, es hora de jugar…- Añadió mientras se lanzaba a la carrera contra el molesto chico. Su intención no era atacarle de frente, eso seria una locura en su estado actual, estando agotado por los combates anteriores y sin haberse recuperado aún de las heridas producidas por los licántropos, además, no podía olvidarse de la estúpida mujer que llevaba a la espalda. No, su intención no era esa, sino la de desestabilizar al chico que le bloqueaba la puerta y salir al exterior, donde tendría más posibilidades de movimientos. Por suerte su treta funcionó y Zakariel se vio obligado a apartarse para no recibir un golpe en pleno pecho ante el sorpresivo ataque.

- Bueno, al menos he conseguido salir de ese maldito horno. El humo me estaba empezando a picar los ojos.- Se dijo así mismo el italiano.

- Tal vez no deberías haber salido, al menos ahí dentro habrías tenido una muerte tranquila, ahora en cambio me obligas a matarte con mis propias manos, y te aseguro que no será una muerte agradable.- El brillo en los ojos del chico le dijo a Máscara que no mentía…

¡ **Mejor**, así no le podrían acusar de crueldad cuando descuartizase al mocoso!

- Vamos cachorro, te estoy esperando.-

* * *

Nubes de polvo y arena envolvían su cuerpo. Una sólida pared de hormigón se derrumbó a sus espaldas cuando algo pesado chocó contra ella. Su hermano Kanon sin duda tendría dolores un par de días después de ese brutal golpe. Por el rabillo de ojo vio como este se levantaba con un movimiento rápido y evitaba un segundo golpe de se adversario, que no le daba tregua ni descanso.

De no ser por el dolor de sus costillas, y por el enemigo frente a él, habría ido a ayudar a su hermano, pero él ya tenía sus propios problemas, unos que además estaba seguro le iban a costar superar en su estado actual, aunque no por ellos iba a rendirse sin luchar, el era Saga de Géminis, y nunca se doblegaba ante la adversidad.

**Nunca.**

Sus iris se clavaron en los de su oponente, de un luminoso y límpido turquesa, unos ojos en los que no había atisbo de maldad o crueldad, en ellos solo se reflejaba una inmensa y absoluta lealtad. Algo por lo que a nadie se le podía condenar. El era leal a su señora, igual que Saga lo era a Atenea.

En un movimiento moderado, sus pupilas descendieron hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña que el guerrero de Hera sostenía con sorprendente cuidado. La pequeña permanecía tendida en sus brazos, con un corte que recorría su frente haciendo que su sangre se derramase sobre el infantil rostro, como una máscara funeraria que cubría sus rasgos con un aspecto fantasmal. Lúcian siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta el rostro de la pequeña, y este comprendió al instante que lo que en un principio creyó que eran suciedad y cenizas del incendio que arrasaba el pueblo, era en realidad la sangre que se escapaba de ella por las numerosas heridas que había recibido probablemente al intentar huir de la muerte.

En un arrebato protector, arrancó un trazo de tela del ajado vestido de la pequeña, y extendió rápidamente su mano a la herida para limpiarla con cuidado tratando de frenar la hemorragia. Lúcian suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que en realidad el corte no era profundo, pero como era normal en estos casos, las heridas en la cabeza siempre resultaban muy escandalosas.

- No te preocupes pequeña, todo va ha salir bien.-

- ¿ Estás tratando de aliviar a la niña, o solo tu conciencia por haber aniquilado a su pueblo?.- No era una pregunta hecha con malicia, sino nacida de la propia curiosidad que aquel guerrero despertaba en Saga, pues, parecía inaudito que alguien que había masacrado a un todo un inocente pueblo, mostrase verdadera preocupación por una criatura tan humilde cómo una niña pequeña.

- Que vaya acompañado por aquellos que afirman ser siervos leales a Hera, no significa que apruebe sus métodos. Yo soy un **guerrero **que se enorgullece de llevar dicho sobrenombre… igual que **tú**.-

Vaya, un asesino con conciencia de moralidad… Eso si que resultaba interesante.

- ¿Sabes que para algunas personas, y también algunos dioses, tus palabras podrían tomarse como insurrectas?.-

- No trato de aparentar ser algo que no soy, solo trato de hacerte entender, que aunque nos encontremos en bandos distintos, compartimos puntos en común. En una guerra no hay buenos ni malos, solo vencedores y vencidos, y ninguno de los dos está en posesión de afirmar que su "verdad" es la "verdad" definitiva.-

A pesar de que el esfuerzo le destrozaba las costillas, Saga se mantenía firme frente a este singular oponente. Cuando se le presentaba una batalla jamás se planteaba la naturaleza de su adversario. En la única verdad que se centraba era que él era un Santo de Atenea y su contrario una amenaza contra ella. Pero este guerrero era distinto a los demás, mostraba una templanza, dignidad y voluntad, digna de los más bellos relatos épicos a los que un guerrero pudiese aspirar jamás.

De haberse conocido bajo otras circunstancias, Saga estaba convencido de que se habrían llevado bien. Lástima que los eventos que los envolvían se hubiesen desarrollado de tal forma que estuviesen destinados a enfrentarse en un combate singular.

- Dime, _Gran Guerrero_, a estas alturas ya debes de haberte dado cuento de que mi cuerpo se encuentra en tal lastimero estado que a duras penas me sostengo en pie. ¿ No vas ha aprovechar esta genuina oportunidad?. No creo que vayas a tener otra ocasión como esta.-

- Probablemente tengas razón.- Digo Lúcian con un sonrisa.- No creo que una oportunidad así se me vuelva a presentar, y lo más seguro es que en cuanto regrese al lado de mi señora, me gane una buena reprimenda por no haber acabado con uno de los distinguidos Caballeros de Oro de Atenea , aunque, también te digo esto caballero, si esta situación se repitiese de nuevo, volvería actuar de igual modo, aún ha sabiendas de que mi señora volvería a castigarme.- Saga lo miró entre receloso e intrigado.

- Siempre he dirigido mi vida bajo unas normas muy estrictas de conducta.- Añadió Lúcian al presentir la confusión del santo.- En cualquier sitio, en cualquier situación, sigo siendo un guerrero de honor, que prefiere mil veces morir en combate contra un guerrero de igual valía, a salir victorioso en un combate contra un lisiado. No hay honor alguno en eso.-

En ese mismo momento los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor se intensificaron, otro sólido muro de ladrillos se desplomó con estrépito, levantando una intensa polvareda que envolvió a los dos guerreros. Cuando la nube se disipó por fin, Saga pude ver que el que había recibido el golpe esta vez era el guerrero de Hera y no su hermano.

No lejos de allí, Máscara acababa de hacer su reaparición en escena, con aquella mujer a sus espaldas y un sangrante corte que le recorría el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hasta el codo, y que sin duda le dejarían inutilizado el brazo durante un par de semanas.

- Se acabaron las contemplaciones. Entregadnos a la mujer y la llave, y prometo daros una muerte rápida e indolora. De lo contrario… disfrutaré mucho destruyendo vuestro espíritu combativo… así como desmembrando vuestros cuerpos pieza a pieza, jajajaja.- Los ojos de Zakariel eran dos orbes desenfocados que irradiaban tanta maldad y sed de sangre, que el geminiano tuvo la sensación de estar viendo de nuevo su reflejo en un espejo siendo poseído por Ares.

Desde luego aquella visión no resultaba agradable.

- La vida es una e indivisible; aunque sus formas, sean innumerables y perecederas. En realidad no hay muerte, aunque cada forma deba morir. Del entendimiento de la unidad de la vida nace la compasión, el sentido de identidad con la vida en otras formas. La compasión se describe como "**la** **Ley de las leyes**", la armonía eterna, y aquel que rompa esta armonía, sufrirá en consecuencia y retrasará su propia Iluminación.- Una suave y profunda voz llegó a la aldea desde todos los puntos. El inmenso cosmos que la siguió, albergaba todo el área, logrando con su presencia acallar a todos los presentes. Una intensa y luminosa esfera flotante levitó sobre sus cabezas hasta que se posó con suavidad y elegancia en medio de los combatientes. Cuando por fin la luz que envolvía la esfera fue descendiendo, pudieron ver quien había en su interior protegido por un campo de fuerza, permaneciendo impasible en la "_Posición del Loto_" (**2**).

**Shaka de Virgo **acababa de llegar.

* * *

El valle que se extendía más allá de su posición, se mantenía en una falsa quietud, siendo acariciado por la brisa fresca que hacía bailar la hierba con suavidad, pero allí, oculto bajo el manto divino de Hefesto, permanecía oculto un pequeño contingente dispuestos a invadir el Santuario Ateniense para secuestras a un niño…

Aunque tal vez pequeño no fuese la palabra apropiada para definir aquello, pensó el guerrero al recordar a la media docena de gigantes ardorosos que se mantenían unos metros más atrás de sus hombres, haciendo estúpidas apuestas acerca de cuantos santos de Atenea iban a matar.

Pobres estúpidos, si solo supiesen que formaban parte de un ardid para atraer a los santos y así dejarles el paso libre a él y a sus hombres… si es que la maldita orden llegaba en algún momento. Aquella espera se estaba haciendo interminable…

¿ Por qué se retrasaba tanto Iris?.

- Deberías calmar tu ánimo joven guerrero. El soldado más fuerte puede ser derribado fácilmente por no saber esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.- Keito se sobresaltó al escuchar tras de sí la dulce voz de una mujer de una belleza marmoleña, de piel suave y tersa, con una espesa melena rubia que caía en delicados rizos por su espalda y vestida tan solo por una vaporosa túnica clara, que sujeta con un delicado broche de bronce en su hombro izquierdo, dejaba al descubierto casi en su totalidad el pecho derecho de la joven diosa. De tras de ella se podían apreciar dos esplendidas alas doradas que nacían de sus espaldas.

- No te he oído llegar Iris.- Dijo el joven tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del terso pezón que se intuía bajo la escasa túnica.

- He sido la diosa mensajera de Hera desde tiempos inmemoriales. Cuando deseo que los mortales me vean, lo hacen, cuando no… les pillo cuestionando mi eficacia como mensajera.- Dijo la hermosa joven con aire de fingida inocencia.

- Hmp… Bueno… He de suponer que si estás aquí es para darnos carta blanca, ¿no?.- La diosa mensajera se limitó a fulminar al humano con la mirada.- Bien, en ese caso que empiece la incursión al Santuario…- Y gritando a todo pulmón añadió:

- ¡ Gigantes al ataque!. ¡ Qué la sangre de nuestros enemigos tiñan de rojo la tierraaaa!.-

Al momento de decir aquello, seis inmensas montañas, que hasta entonces habían permanecido estáticas, se elevaron por encima de todos ellos en un violento movimiento que estremeció los cimientos del mundo. El manto invisible que cubría al ejercito de Hera desapareció, y los soldados resguardados bajo él, iniciaron la invasión a las sagradas tierras de Atenea.

- Tú, por tu parte.- Dijo Iris.- Deberías recordar cual es tu verdadero cometido. Hera perdona los errores, **una vez**… Harías bien en recordarlo.- Añadió mientras su presencia se difuminaba en un luminoso haz de luz que se alejaba.

Keito maldijo por lo bajo a la entrometida diosa, pero en seguida recordó cuales serían las consecuencias si fracasaba en su misión.

Era mejor no provocar la **ira** de un dios.

O de una diosa.

Keito se reprendió a si mismo por su actitud. Tenía otros planes en la cabeza que exigían su inmediata atención. Debía encontrar al joven lemuriano pelirrojo.

* * *

_Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, en un momento había un extenso valle repleto de flores, y al momento siguiente, seis inmensas montañas, grandes como titanes, se alzaban a las puertas del Santuario, destrozándolo todo a su paso._

_Soldados y Santos, se preparaban para el inminente ataque, corriendo desesperados para poner a salvo a niños y heridos. Sus pasos se notaban inseguros cuando resignados se encaminaban a lo que consideraban una dura y cruel batalla, pero, de entre todos ellos solo uno permanecía firme, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa en el rostro. Solo uno se dirigía con firmeza al combate. Solo uno no dudaba._

_Con la fuerza de un toro y los brazos cruzados Aldebarán de Tauro se encaminaba a la batalla._

* * *

Explosiones, explosiones surrealista abarcaban toda la explanada hasta los lindes del Santuario. Gritos, dolor, agonía, sangre de los caballeros caídos. Los inmensos gigantes hacían bien su labor. Arrasaban, machacaban y destrozaban todo lo que se ponía en su camino, árboles, montañas, santos… Con sus fuertes manos desgarraban la tierra, lanzando contra los caballeros de Atenea gigantescos riscos que los aplastaban como gusanos.

Los guerreros de Hera, que los acompañaban, aprovechaban la ocasión para eliminar a los caballeros y soldados heridos por sus ataques.

- Maldita sea, nos están machacando.- Blasfemó un caballero.

- Nuestros golpes no les hacen ni cosquillas.- Añadió otro.

- Hay que impedir que esos soldados atraviesen nuestras líneas. ¡ En posición!.- Los valientes guerreros atenienses se dispusieron una vez más para entablar combate con esa fuerza superior que estaba abriendo brecha en sus defensas.

- ¡¿ Es que entre esta escoria no hay nadie que pueda hacernos frente?.- La voz gutural del gigante rasgaba el aire con tono hiriente, compartiendo con sus hermanos el disfrute de sus violentas acciones. Tanto los Santos de Atenea, como los soldados de Hera, temblaron ante ese feroz rugido.

Una manaza enorme se hundió en el suelo desgarrando la tierra y extrayendo de sus entrañas más profundas un descomunal peñasco, que no tardó en salir volando por el cielo con una fuerza extraordinaria, pero, contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, aquel trozo de roca nunca llegó a rozar siquiera el suelo, pues una fuerza descomunal lo había alcanzado, transformando la inmensa piedra en diminutos guijarros.

- Si lo que deseáis es un adversario, yo soy el hombre indicado. No podéis venir aquí, a nuestro pueblo y hacer lo que os de la gana. Voy a enseñaros buenos modales, gigantes.- La grave voz de Tauro resonó con fuerza por el llano.

- ¿ Tú vas a enseñarnos modales?. ¿Un despreciable humano raquítico?. No nos hagas reír. Nosotros descendemos de Eurimedonte (**3**), hijo de Gea(**4**), y ningún mortal puede hacernos frente sin la ayuda de un dios.- Y diciendo esto, el colosal gigante levantó uno de sus pesados pies, dispuesto a aplastar a Aldebarán, como si de una hormiga se tratase. Este sin inmutarse, permaneció en el mismo sitio, con los brazos cruzados y su larga melena negra, como ala de cuervo, mecida por el aire.

- ¡ **Gran Cuernooooooooo**!.- Una poderosísima onda de choque salió rauda en dirección al gigante, que recibió el impacto con toda su fuerza, cayendo este como un castillo de naipes al suelo. La tremenda caída del coloso, provocó un gigantesco cráter que ocasionó con todo el Santuario se estremeciese con temor.

- Con que un mortal solo no puede dañaros ¿eh?… aunque debo reconocer que yo no lucho solo… Yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro, y Atenea siempre está conmigo. ¡ Gran cuernooooooooo!.-

Otro gigante, el más cercano a él, cayó con estrépito, originando un segundo temblor de tierra, y derribando a su paso al primer gigante caído que ya se levantaba. La inmediata respuesta de los colosos, fue lanzarse contra el santo con intenciones claras de aplastar su cuerpo en una tunda de golpes que acabarían con su vida.

Aldebarán no se alteró. Sus brazos seguían cruzados y su sonrisa en el rostro.

Dos enormes puños llegaron desde arriba, otro desde la izquierda, y el último dibujando una diagonal perfecta desde la derecha. El choque fue monumental, terrible y bestial. La tierra se sacudió con violencia, y un silencio sepulcral reino durante un minuto. Los santos de plata y bronce que observaban la escena, se quedaron atónitos ante tal magnitud de fuerza, no obstante, su asombro fue mayor, cuando la nube de polvo que se había elevado varios metros, cubriendo casi por completo a los colosos, se fue difuminando, dejando ver un intenso resplandor dorado justo en el centro de aquel ataque. El soberbio Santo de Tauro continuaba en el mismo sitio, sin haber cedido ni un milímetro de terreno, y con los ojos fijos en sus enemigos. Su comos dorado, tan brillante como el sol de verano, se había elevado a tal punto, que logró frenar los puños de los gigantes en pleno choque, quedando estos a escasos centímetros del santo, impidiendo rozarle siquiera.

- ¿ Pero quien demonios eres tú?. Es imposible que un simple humano pueda detener nuestros puños.- El grupo de gigantes miraba anonadado al guerrero que les hacia frente sin salir de su asombro, al igual que tampoco salían de su asombro los soldados, santos y amazonas que contemplaban la escena.

- Como ya he dicho.- Dijo con calma.- Soy un humilde mortal, cuyo mayor deseo es proteger a Atenea y a sus gentes.-

- ¡ Maldito!. Vas ha pagar por tu osadía. ¡ Hermanos, matémosle!.- Un grito de guerra que hubiese helado la sangre del propio Hades, se elevó entre los ruidos de la refriega que se habían vuelto a intensificar, mientras los caballeros del Santuario, intentaban refrenar el asedio de sus enemigos

- ¡ Luchad compañeros, luchad!. Demostrar a esos alfeñiques cual es la verdadera valía de un Santo de Atenea. No desfallezcáis.- El grito de ánimo de Aldebarán inflamó de nuevo el coraje de sus camaradas, que con gritos de guerra, al más puro estilo espartano se lanzó al ataque de las tropas de Hera.

- Y ahora, para subir más el arrojo de mis compatriotas. Acabaré con vosotros seis de una vez y para siempre.- Con su cosmos aún brillando intensamente, el Caballero de Tauro, al fin liberó sus brazos, clavando con furia su brazo derecho en el suelo al grito de:

- ¡ **Nova de Titanes**! (5).- La explosión que precedió al ataque de Aldebarán, hizo temblar los cimientos de la Tierra, allí donde antes había seis gigantes amenazadores, ahora solo había seis trozos de carne infecta retorciéndose de dolor, derramando sangre como ríos.

- N… no puede… ser…- Dijo uno de ellos mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.- Un mortal solo, no puede… vencernos…- Logró decir antes de desplomarse sobre los restos calcinados de sus cinco hermanos.

- Como creo haber dicho ya. Yo no lucho solo. Mi diosa siempre me acompaña allí donde yo esté.- Y diciendo esto, el Santo de Tauro, el magnífico y valeroso protector de Atenea, se encaminó hacía la refriega que sus camaradas de plata y bronce mantenían con los aliados de aquella diosa cruel, que se había aliado con el mal.

Mientras su avance le acercaba a sus enemigos, estos se preguntaban cual sería su destino, pues, si había logrado aniquilar a seis gigantes de un solo y magnífico golpe… ¿ qué sería capaz de hacerles a ellos?…

No cabía sombra de duda de que el insensato que se atraviese a menospreciar el poder de Tauro, estaría **condenado**…

… Lo que nadie notó debido al fragor de la batalla, fue como una escurridiza y veloz sombra se alejaba del epicentro de la escaramuza, en busca de la verdadera razón de aquella pantomima.

Era hora de encontrar al joven Aries…

* * *

-¡ Khan!.- Aquella simple palabra, logró que el ataque de Zakariel, se viese rebotado contra él una vez más.

- ¡ Maldición!.- Gritó este frustrado al ver que todos sus golpes eran repelidos fácilmente por el campo de energía de virgoniano.

- Ya he dicho, que mientras permanezca en esta posición, ninguno de vuestros ataques podrá rozarme. Deja de intentarlo muchacho.- El virtuoso Shaka de Virgo, había mantenido la mismo postura desde que diez minutos antes hiciese acto de presencia en la aldea. Su aura no desprendía ni odio, ni compasión, no emitía sentimiento alguno, solo se mantenía ahí, en un perfecto equilibrio, como si en realidad el caballero allí sentado en medio de aquel escenario dantesco, con las casas ardiendo en un fuego infernal e imparable, y los cadáveres calcinándose con macabra lentitud, no estuviese allí con ellos sino en un lugar lejos, aislado del mundo, solo accesible a unos pocos elegidos.

- ¡ Shaka!, ¿ qué narices estás haciendo aquí?. No necesitábamos tu ayuda.- Gritó enfurecido Máscara, que desde que había llegado el santo de la sexta casa, se había visto relegado a un segundo plano, algo **inadmisible** para un temperamento como el suyo.

- Yo soy un mero instrumento de la Señora Atenea. Si deseas reclamar mi presencia en este lugar, tendrás que hacerlo frente a ella. La joven señora ha sido la primera en notar la presencia de tres cosmos enemigos cerca del Santuario, y preocupada como estaba por vosotros no ha dudado en enviar refuerzos. Para tu desgracia, y la **mía**, ese he sido yo. - El rubio permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía hablando.

- En cuanto a la estúpida afirmación de que no necesitabais ayuda…- Shaka se limitó a dejar la frase a medio acabar dando a entender al italiano lo que opinaba sobre eso, puesto que hasta un observador poco diestro, se habría percatado de las dificultades por las que pasaban los tres santos; malheridos, magullados y cansados por los combates que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas habían librado contra una horda de licántropos.

- Pero tranquilo cangrejo, mi cometido aquí, es otro. Nunca me interpondría en un combate de uno contra uno, sería poco noble por mi parte, a menos claro que uno de los dos me obligue a tomar medidas serias.- Y haciendo caso omiso de las blasfemias, por otra parte bastante originales, de Máscara contra su persona, añadió:

- Es preciso y necesario poner a buen seguro la llave que con tantos esfuerzos ha conseguido el Santuario.-

- Si crees que vamos a dejar que te lleves esa llave sin luchar, _**muñeca**_, estás muy confundido.-

- ¿ _Muñeca_?… mmm… Hace mucho que nadie se atrevía ha llamarme así. Supongo que se debe a que al último que me llamó de ese modo lo deje sin sus sentidos una semana… mmm.. ¡ Qué recuerdos!.- De no haber sido por su expresión seria y serena, y por el hecho de que dos de los tres santos presentes, sabían a quien se refería Shaka, podría haber resultado hasta divertido.

Por desgracia a ese santo en concreto no se lo pareció en su momento… y hasta la fecha, seguía sin parecérselo…

- Ahora verás engreído. ¡ **Llamas Explosivas de la Corrupción**!.- Zakariel, dejándose llevar por su furia ciega, invocó a unas gigantescas e intimidantes llamas negras que salieron disparadas con violencia hacia Shaka, y que en su marcha hacia su objetivo, todo lo que era tocado por ellas, se pudría o malograba, convirtiendo todo lo que era hermoso en una parodia de lo que una vez fue en vida, siendo así mismo consumido por las lenguas de oscuro fuego hasta dejar sólo ceniza y polvo.

- No hay **nada** que mi fuego no pueda corromper, jajaja.- Reía con maligno placer Zakariel orgulloso de que su ataque fuese tan corrosivo.

- Bien hecho Zak, ese idiota no volverá a molestarnos. ¿ Tú que opinas?.- Añadió Rhys dirigiéndose a Lúcian, observando con malsano placer como las flamantes llamas envolvían al Santo de Virgo, en un abrazo mortal.

- Yo en vuestro lugar, me prepararía para un doloroso golpe.- Y sin preocuparse demasiado por el destino de sus alocados compañeros regresó la vista al rostro de la niña, que con suaves quejidos comenzaba a recuperar algo del color rosado que una vez debió teñir sus mejillas. Un color que, una vez su herida fuese atendida apropiadamente, volvería a lucir saludablemente en su pequeño y adorable rostro infantil.

- ¡ **Khan**!.- El escudo de fuerza que aislaba al santo del mundo que lo rodeaba vibró por la fuerza del impacto, pero una vez más, el ataque fue devuelto a su emisor con mayor fuerza que con la que fue lanzado, logrando que el joven soldado cayese de bruces al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor ante su propio ataque.

- Ya os he dicho que vuestros golpes no me afectan. ¿ Es que además de ser estúpidos sois sordo?. Vuestro cosmos no es más que una diminuta e ínfima mota de polvo en el inmenso universo, pero supongo que sois tan **lentos**, que tendré que haceros una demostración de lo que un verdadero guerrero, con un absoluto control de hasta el más mínimo fragmento de su cosmos, puede llegar hacer.-

Y por primera vez desde que hiciese acto de presencia, Shaka de Virgo se levantó de su posición sedentaria, dispuesto ha adoctrinar a esos insolentes guerreros sobre lo que realmente se podía llegar a lograr con un control férreo del cosmos.

- Capitulación del Demonio.- Las palabras salieron en un susurro de sus labios, casi tan bajas que en un principio no lo oyeron, aunque eso poco importaba, pues antes de que su cerebro pudiese descifrar las palabras, la esfera de energía que se concentró en sus manos, voló rauda contra Rhys y Zakariel con una fuerza destructiva titánica. El grito de dolor que soltaron estos dos, resonó con fuerza en los oídos de los presentes, haciéndoles creer que les romperían los tímpanos si no cesaban pronto.

- Eso si que ha sido una lección bien enseñada.- Dijo entre molesto y divertido Máscara, pues aún no había olvidado que la intromisión del Caballero de Virgo, le había privado de una buena pelea. Este estaba a punto de añadir algo más, un comentario socarrón que en otra ocasión tal vez hubiese sacado una sonrisa al rostro de algunas personas, pero este murió en sus labios antes siquiera de haber nacido, puesto que tanto aliados de Atenea como de Hera, notaron como un impresionante cosmos se elevaba en la distancia con una fuerza voraz, haciendo desaparecer a la vez seis poderosas energías.

- Ese era el cosmos de Aldebarán.-

- Están atacando el Santuario una vez más.- Ante esa afirmación, cuatro pares de ojos se giraron en seguida hacia los tres guerreros de Atenea que allí había, pero cual fue la sorpresa de la santos, que allí donde debían estar los guerreros, había en su lugar una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados que los observaba con insolencia, mientras albergaba con su energía a los tres soldados y a la niña.

- Vuestra misión aquí ha acabado. El truco ha dado resultado, ahora solo queda la resolución del "_trato_".- Dijo sin mirar a nadie, pero refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas a los guerreros de Hera. Estos sin atreverse a protestar. Asistieron sumisamente, y dejaron que el cosmos divino de Iris les envolviese el cuerpo hasta hacerlos desaparecer, pero antes de que él último guerrero desapareciese, Saga lanzó una pregunta al aire.

- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre "_Gran Guerrero_".-

- Soy Lúcian, Lúcian del Declive. ¿ Y tú?.-

- Saga de Géminis.-

- Es un placer Saga de Géminis. Estaré esperando nuestro reencuen…- La última palabra se perdió en el viento, pues el guerrero, **no**, Lúcian, había desaparecido, y se había llevado consigo a la niña.

- Sí, yo también lo estaré esperando.-

- ¡ Oooh que romántico!. ¿ Y ahora podemos ir a recoger a esos mocosos a los que habéis ocultado, y regresar al Santuario?. Este "_molesto bulto"_ me está destrozando la espalda.

El "molesto bulto" en concreto, estaba despertando por fin de su inconsciencia, y acababa de clavarle las uñas en cierta parte blanda de la espalda.

- Y en cuanto a eso de que sería "poco noble" entrometerse en el combate de otra persona… Creo que deberías revisar tus valores morales.- Gruñó de mal talante Máscara, aunque ninguno de los tres estaba seguro si era por haber perdida la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento, o por el repentino y violento despertar de su presa.

- Creo que acabo de sufrir una apoplejía… Máscara de la Muerte dándome lecciones de moralidad… Curioso, muy curioso.- Si realmente Shaka de Virgo estaba curioso o no, es algo que nunca descubrieron pues su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, aunque al menos era un alivio descubrir que tenía sentido del humor…

* * *

_El cielo, amplio pecho de Urano, se encontraba en una calma casi poética. La ligeras nubes flotaban sin preocupación sobre nuestras cabezas, decidiendo donde descargar su próxima lluvia. Era una escena tan relajante. Estar allí, contemplando el cielo azul, al resguardo del primer templo, que a penas tuve tiempo de reaccionar al sentir que no estaba solo. _

_De tras de mí, con su silueta amenazante, había un joven de pelo negro, con un extraño peinado que dibujaba relámpagos en sus cabellos, y unos tenebrosos ojos esmeralda, que helaban el alma._

_Keito de la Desolación me había encontrado…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**(1) Moáis:** Un moái es una estatua de piedra monolítica que sólo se encuentra en la Isla de Pascua o Rapa Nui, frente a la costa de Chile. Parecen gigantes que tienen más de diez metros de altura, y a cierta distancia parece que están de pie asomando sus cabezas sobre los muros de una fortaleza.

**(2) Posición del Loto: **Es una postura sentada con las piernas difícilmente cruzadas: cada pie ubicado encima del muslo opuesto. En el hinduismo y el budismo está relacionada con la práctica de la meditación. ( Vamos que es la posición en la que casi siempre se encuentra Shaka).

Según sus practicantes, esta posición mejora la respiración y la estabilidad física.

**(3) Eurimedonte: **fue uno de los Gigantes que nacieron de Gea y de la sangre que brotaba de su esposo Urano cuando fue mutilado por su hijo el Titán Crono. Eran seres casi invencibles salvo que en su muerte colaboren un dios y un mortal.

**(4) Gea: **Es la diosa primordial que personifica la Tierra en la mitología griega. Es una deidad primordial y ctónica en el antiguo panteón griego, considerada la Tierra Madre

**(5) Nova de Titanes: **Titan's Nova o Nova del Titán, es el más poderoso ataque de Aldebarán en "Lost Canvas" el cual es capaz de barrer el área donde es detonado. Yo me he tomado una pequeña licencia y se lo he añadido al repertorio de ataques de "nuestro Aldebarán".

**N/A**: No hay excusa posible para mi inmenso retraso. En mi defensa solo diré que he tenido varios problemas familiares y profesionales que me han impedido actualizar antes. Por favor dejad reviews para comentar lo que queráis. Gracias.


	22. Toma de decisiones

¿ A que esto no os lo esperabais?. Pues sí. He Actualizado a una velocidad impropia en mi. Supongo que mi cargo de conciencia por el anterior retraso me ha hecho darme prisa en esta ocasión. Aunque yo en vuestro lugar no esperaría que la próxima actualización sea tan rápida jejeje

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

_**Toma de decisiones**_

* * *

_Terror, congoja, desolación. Tres sentimientos parecidos pero distintos, y que juntos podían hundir al guerrero más experimentado en un mundo de oscuridad eterna. Un mundo en el que una vez te has sumergido, es casi imposible escapar de él._

_Y allí estaba yo, al borde de ese precipicio, por la simple presencia ante mi puerta de un guerrero que nunca debió llegar tan lejos._

_Sus ojos, aquellos inquietantes orbes esmeraldas, carecían de todo sentimiento humano, logrando con ello que cuando se posaban en su víctima, esta sintiese como se le arrebataba el alma. _

_Y mi alma en ese momento gritaba de desesperación… _

_Mi mente trató de hallar una respuesta a la presencia en el Santuario de aquel oscuro soldado, pero lo único que se abría paso a través de la espesa neblina de mi percepción fue una palabra: __huye__._

_Pues por lógica, intuición o simplemente miedo infantil, creí adivinar su objetivo en aquel lugar… _

_Su objetivo era __**yo**__._

* * *

Su aura oscura anegaba todo el recinto del primer templo zodiacal. Su figura alta y esbelta resultaba amenazadora incluso a pleno sol del mediodía. La sonrisa macabra que asomó a su rostro en cuanto localizó al objeto que lo había arrastrado hasta el interior de las tierras sagradas de Atenea, congelaba la sangre. Allí, agazapado entre las sombras que el reluciente Astro Rey creaba al golpear contra las derruidas columnas, de lo que en otro tiempo fue el opulento templo del carnero, se hallaba aquel por el cual Hera se había tomado tantas molestias. Un mocoso de metro y medio, ojos cobalto, y flamígero pelo rojo.

- Interesante.- Se dijo Keito al reconocer de inmediato al cachorro, el mismo que había combatido contra sus espectrales sombras y había salido indemne.

Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, aquello no resultase tan tedioso después de todo…

- No puede ser… Es el "_tío de las sombras_"… el que nos tendió una emboscada en la playa.- Pensó el joven Aries, que allí, entre los escombros del primer templo, trataba de refugiarse de la esmeralda mirada de aquel intruso. Sabía que era un acto fútil y vano, pues su cosmos ya lo había delatado, puesto que, aunque desde su posición no podía verlo con claridad, notaba una oscura y opresora presencia que fulminaba con fuerza el lugar donde se hallaba oculto.

Por ese motivo tampoco le sorprendió oír una voz que, sibilante, se arrastraba por el aire hasta sus oídos.

- Es del todo inútil que te sigas ocultando muchacho. Sal, y haz frente a los problemas como todo buen futuro Santo de Atenea haría.- Se burló Keito con toda la ironía que pudo impregnar en sus palabras.

Aquellos comentarios hirientes flagelaron el orgullo del lemuriano.

- Desconozco que clase de entrenamiento habréis recibido los guerreros de Hera, si es que habéis recibido alguno en todo caso, pero los aprendices del Santuario nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro pasado, y del legado que dejaremos a los futuros santos venideros.- Dijo con soberbia Kiki.

- Así pues, no te **atrevas** a burlarte de algo que ni siquiera estas cerca de comprender.- Añadió con gran vehemencia.

- Palabras muy hermosas para provenir de un mocoso de nueve años, pero vacías de todo significado.- Keito saltó a la explanada que daba acceso al Templo del Carnero, y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho añadió:

- Ahora, ahórranos muchos problemas a ambos y ven conmigo por las buenas muchacho, porque de lo contrario, me veré forzado a **obligarte**… Y te aseguro, que no será de tu agrado…- Añadió con demasiada satisfacción en la voz, al tiempo que una sonrisa zorruna se dejaba ver entre sus labios, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del lemuriano.

- Primero, no tengo ni idea de porque has venido a por mí, pero te aseguro que sean cuales sean los motivos de ello, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, y mucho menos de **buen grado**.- Aseguró el joven aprendiz de Aries con toda la calma que pudo reunir.- Y segundo, no tengo nueve años, tengo diez.- Agregó con arrogancia.

El pelirrojo desconocía de donde sacaba tanto coraje, pues, aunque bien era cierto que cuando se ofuscaba no se dejaba amilanar fácilmente, también debía reconocer, que estar en el punto de mira de aquel psicópata, no era precisamente una fuente de inspiración para el ingenio que tantas veces atrás le había permitido salir indemne de situaciones un tanto peliagudas. Una cosa era enfrentarse contra animales que se guiaban por sus instintos, como las estirges, y otra muy distinta luchar contra un enemigo con capacidad de raciocinio.

Aunque a veces se pudiese dudar de eso, claro.

- Pues en ese caso cachorro, si deseas llegar a cumplir los once, deberías comportarte como un buen niño, y **obedecer **a tus mayores.- Dijo Keito, lanzando al vacío la solapada amenaza.

- Eso es precisamente lo que hago.- Aseguró Kiki mientras avanzaba un poco hacia el guerrero, alejándose de los escombros que aún cubrían las puertas del primer templo, y que, de verse obligado a ello, le reducirían cuantiosamente los movimientos en caso de ser necesario.

- Hago exactamente lo que mi maestro me dijo que hiciese en situaciones así… No irme **jamás** con desconocidos.- Concluyó con satisfacción.

- ¡ Ya estoy harto de tus bravuconadas enano!.- Gritó con furia lanzándose contra Kiki. Con una patada baja y circular trató de derribar al chico, al tiempo que, aprovechando la inercia del golpe, iba girando sobre si mismo en un movimiento ascendente para golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez en el rostro. Kiki viendo venir el ataque saltó hacia atrás evitando el primer golpe, y esquivando el segundo al crear de manera casi innata, una _Crytal Wall _que logró que el enardecido guerrero aullase de dolor al recibir en propias carnes el golpe reflejado.

- ¡ Maldito enano!. Ya veo que tendré que ser duro contigo.- Siseó con furia. Keito movió en amplias aspas los brazos invocando a su cosmos. A su alrededor un aura violácea fue recubriendo su cuerpo, confiriéndole un espectral aspecto. Sus brazos habían aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos logrando que a su paso apareciese una estela malva, que poco a poco fue tomando forma…

Antes de que el joven Aries supiese que estaba pasando, se vio siendo atacado por unas extrañas y opresoras sombras que habían surgido detrás de él, justo tras la _Crytal Wall_ que había levantado como protección.

- ¿ Pero que…?-

- Esta vez no te será tan fácil líbrate de mi "_Danza de Sombras_" como hiciste aquel día en la playa.- Dijo clavándole la mirada a Kiki.

- Veamos, mocoso de **diez años, **que eres capaz de hacer ahora.- Añadió con sarcasmo. El joven lemuriano contempló con horror, como su propia sombra, creada por los brillantes rayos del Sol, se irguió del suelo por voluntad propia creando una obscura imagen de el mismo, uniéndose al extraño combate que mantenía su propietario con el resto de espectros corpóreos que lo atacaban.

Propulsando las caderas hacia atrás, Kiki golpeó a la sombra que lo mantenía cautivo, consiguiendo soltarse de esta antes de que lo terminase estrangulando, momento que aprovechó, para saltar con fuerza para atrás, cayendo en una amplia explanada despejada; pero para su desgracia, en el mismo momento en que tocó tierra, su propia sombra, se alzó del suelo, y extendiendo los oscuros brazos, lo agarró del cuello con tanta fuerza que Kiki perdió la concentración, provocando de ese modo que la _Crytal Wall _que lo mantenía aislado de Keito, se desquebrajase como una delicada vidriera de colores.

- Uppss… Creo que se te acabaron los truquitos, **enano**.- La risa macabra del soldado resonó por toda la explanada…

Por desgracia Kiki no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

¡ Como se atrevía esa mujer a darla ordenes!.

Si no fuese por ella y sus habilidades, sus estúpidos "_soldaditos de plomo_" aún estarían dando palos de ciego intentando encontrar las malditas llaves. ¡ Y ahora venía y la recluía en el templo bajo pena de muerte!.

**¡ Aaaaaaahhhhh!.** Como los odiaba, como los odiaba a todos. Todos esos malditos y prepotentes dioses todopoderosos. ¡ Engreídos, falsos, traidores!. No había ni uno solo en el que se pudiese confiar, todos eran escoria, más bajos que el barro que se te pega en la suela de los zapatos, y por eso mismo se merecían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Todos **ellos**.

En cuanto tuviese la litografía en sus manos les haría pagar por todo el daño causado a su pueblo. Ni uno solo quedaría para recordar su glorioso pasado. Ya había logrado recuperar dos de las cinco llaves, y no dudaba de que muy pronto obtendría el resto, a fin de cuentas sabía donde se encontraban dos de ellas, en cuanto a la quinta llave, tenía una ligera idea de quien podría ser su **custodio**…

Esa maldita y engreída Hera podía seguir creyendo en que era ella la dirigía aquella guerra, pero la que realmente movía los hilos tras las cortinas, era ella, Irina _Etwas nes Vreiver_(1), y poco importaban los designios caprichosos de una diosa arcaica destinada al ostracismo. Cuando ella decidiese que Hera ya no le resultada útil, se desharía de ella, tal y como lo haría con Atenea, y el resto de su _divina_ familia.

Pero antes debía encontrar esa **maldita** litografía.

Con paso seguro Irina se encaminó a un hueco entre las columnas que decoraban sus sobrios aposentos, retiró con decisión las cortinas de seda que colgaban desde el techo y mirando al oscuro rincón, habló hacia el interior de aquella estancia oculta:

- Licaón(2). ¿ Estás ahí?.-

- Si mi señora. Aquí estoy.- Una voz grave y profunda, como se viniese de un oscuro pozo, llegó desde el otro lado de las cortinas.- Como siempre a su lado para lo que usted desee.-

- No esperaba menos de ti, mi fiel amigo.- Añadió con satisfacción.

- Escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte Licaón.- Tomó aire y continuó.- Hera me ha prohibido salir a solas del Templo, creo que empieza a desconfiar de mi, por lo que ya no tengo tanta libertad de movimientos.- Licaón que aún permanecía al refugio de la oscuridad que le brindaba aquel habitáculo oculto, escuchaba con atención todo lo que la mujer le decía.

- Por eso necesito de tu ayuda más que nunca, toma la _Sephere, _y trata de hallar el resto de las llaves antes de que esos inútiles adoradores de Hera lo hagan. Se que tú más que nadie, compartes mi odio por los dioses, por lo que no me **defraudarás**… Y ya puestos, averigua que planes tiene la celosa esposa de Zeus. Yo mientras me aseguraré de que nuestros planes no se desvíen demasiado.- La hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro resultaba embriagadora.

- Y tal vez luego, tu y yo, podamos divertirnos juntos.- Su tono de voz se volvió ligeramente seductor, y sus ojos azules, adquirieron un tinte licencioso, mientras examinaban con detalle la anatomía de su interlocutor, algo que Licaón, no pasó por alto, y saliendo de entre las sombras que aún lo ocultaban de la vista dijo:

- Tal vez podamos hacerlo **ahora**…-

Antes de que Irina pudiese añadir nada más, su compañero ya se acercaba raudo al lecho del cuarto con la sinuosa mujer en brazos y una sola idea clara en la cabeza…

* * *

Una vez más se había dejado convencer por ese par de amazonas manipuladoras, aunque para ser sinceros, en realidad amazona solo era una, la otra… bueno, amazona, lo que se dice amazona, no es que fuese mucho, ciertamente.

Pero ese tampoco era el caso, el problema radicaba en que como Caballero de Oro de Sagitario, uno de los más veteranos del Santuario, aunque también era cierto que había estado muerto los últimos quince años, debería ser un poco más respetado por los santos de plata y bronce, pero **no**, esa arisca, malhumorada, problemática, seductora y **engatusadora** Amazona de Erídano, simple y llanamente, pasaba **olímpicamente** de él. Que él decía que no podían salir a entrenar ese día, ella cogía a su discípula y no solo salían sino que además doblaban el entrenamiento, que les informaba de que las acompañaría ese día, pues se largaban por la puerta trasera dejándole allí plantado, que….

¡ Aaaaaahhhh!. ¡ Qué mujer tan **irritante**!. Estaba claro, o al menos claro para Aiolos, que esa terca amazona solo lo desafiaba por puro placer. Un placer que, si la Amazona de Erídano orientase hacia otras lindes, él estaría más que dispuesto a satisfacerla.

¡ Pero no de la forma en que lo hacia ella!.

Y para rematar la jugada, estaba lo de esa misma mañana…

Aiolos le había dicho explícitamente a Yliana, que no se alejasen demasiado del Coliseo porque su Excelencia Shion les había advertido que en las estrellas se leía un peligro inminente para el Santuario.

¿ Y qué había hecho ella?. Enviarle a Himeko, con aquellos ojillos de cachorro abandonado y llorosos pucheros, con el único propósito de ablandarlo.

Y eso era **exactamente** lo que había pasado.

El Santo de Sagitario volvió a golpearse mentalmente por su estúpida debilidad, pero es que cuando le miraba con esa expresión en su rostro, era total y completamente un pelele un sus brazos…

¡ Sí, ya está, lo **reconocía**!. En lo que se refería a mujeres estaba totalmente sometido a ellas. Era incapaz de negarles nada, o al menos, era incapaz de negarle nada a aquella preciosa chiquilla de angelical rostro a la que amó como a una hermana, desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos azules se posaron en ella.

Y ahora por culpa de ese momento de flaqueza, se encontraba corriendo por todo el maldito lugar en busca de una divinidad adolescente con propensión a los estallidos hormonales típicos de su edad, que se había escapado de la vigilancia de sus custodios, internándose, sola y disfrazada, en el Santuario, justo cuando este estaba siendo atacado por las tropas de Hera.

¿ Como iba a explicarse ante Shion si algo llegaba a pasarla?… ¿ Como iba a explicarse ante si mismo en cualquier caso?.

No tenía **perdón** de Zeus.

- No debes alarmarte tanto, centauro.- Dijo una opacada voz a sus espaldas.- He entrenado a Himeko desde el final de la Guerra Sagrada. Sabe cuidarse sola.-

- Tal vez tengas razón Yli, pero se supone que nosotros, **sus santos**, estamos aquí precisamente para evitar que ella tenga que hacer tal cosa.- La mencionada amazona, se limitó a resoplar con hastío.

En realidad, la amazona en cuestión no se encontraba tan calmada como fingía estar. Los nervios que se habían asentado en la boca de su estómago, amenazaban con consumirla de desesperación. Cuando accedió a entrenar a su Señora Atenea, después de la última guerra, lo hizo únicamente para distraerla de la angustia que la atenazaba por la pérdida de sus caballeros más cercanos; pero en sus planes **nunca** hubo intención alguna de dejarla sola el tiempo suficiente como para comprobar cuan diestra era en el combate.

Así pues, la culpa y la desesperación estaban haciendo mella en su ánimo.

Aunque, el hecho de que hubiese conseguido escabullirse de la atenta vigilancia de un santo de oro y otro de plata, le daba cierto _grado_ de tranquilidad, pues al menos había demostrado, con bastante éxito además, que era muy buena ocultando tanto su cosmos como su rastro.

Solo esperaba que siguiese estando así antes de que algún enemigo de Atenea diese con ella.

- Aiolos, tal vez deberíamos separarnos para abarcar más espacio, de ese modo… ¿ Qué es eso?.- Se interrumpió la joven de repente. Los dos santos se detuvieron de inmediato, pues habían percibido un cosmos oscuro que se alzaba como un manto a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

- Hay enemigos dentro de nuestras tierras.- Sentenció Yliana .- Más concretamente a las puertas del Templo del Carnero.-

- Mu no está para defender el templo.- Comunicó Aiolos.

- No, pero si que está Kiki.- Añadió la amazona. Ambos santos se miraron el uno al otro, uno con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, el otro con el frío metal de su máscara devolviéndole su reflejo al caballero. Se encontraban en una encrucijada, pues, aunque conocían su deber de proteger por encima de cualquier otra cosa a su diosa, su conciencia no les perdonaría si abandonaban a su suerte al joven lemuriano que en esos momentos se encontraba, probablemente, enfrentándose a un peligroso enemigo del Santuario…

¿ Proteger a Atenea, o proteger sus ideales de **velar** por los más débiles…?

Sin duda alguna se hallaban en un dilema… Y sin embargo…

- ¿ Aiolos a donde vas?.- La voz de la joven amazona , opacada por la máscara de metal que recubría su rostro, se oyó por encima de las rápidas pisadas del Caballero de Sagitario, el cual, siguiendo esos impulsos que caracterizaban a su signo como aventurero, idealista e irreflexivamente optimista, había salido corriendo en dirección al primer templo zodiacal.

- Yli, tú sigue buscando a Himeko, yo me acercaré un momento a echar un rápido vistazo a la situación en el Templo de Aries.-

- ¿ Y que se supone que harás si la situación sobrepasa al muchacho, cuadrúpedo?.- Preguntó Yliana intuyendo la respuesta, mientras veía alejarse al joven arquero.

- Ese pequeño pelirrojo ya ha tenido que superar demasiados peligros para su corta edad, creo que va siendo hora de que alguien se haga cargo de la situación; y si su maestro no está aquí, tendré que hacerlo yo.- Y ante la mirada anonadada de la casi imperturbable Amazona de Erídano, el resucitado Centauro de Oro se alejó a gran velocidad para proteger al pequeño lemuriano, del mismo modo que había hecho con Mu cuando este era pequeño.

Si en ese momento Aiolos hubiese podido ver la expresión en el rostro oculto de la albina, no hubiese pensado que era ni malhumorada ni arisca…

Sino una muchacha con una sonrisa que resultaba encantadora a la vista; algo que sin duda ella negaría ante cualquier jurado…

Tenía una **reputación** que mantener.

Y de ese modo, mientras contemplaba como se alejaba el Santo de Sagitario, Yliana de Erídano, se concentró para hallar el rastro del cosmos de su escurridiza aprendiza **divina**…

* * *

Los oscuros entes que lo mantenían cautivo estaban empezando a aplastarle las costillas. Notaba como estas iban cediendo a la brutal presión a la que eran sometidas por las extraños seres, percatándose de que en cualquier momento las sentiría clavarse en sus pulmones, los cuales además, eran incapaces de retener el oxigeno en su interior, lo que solo aumentaba la angustia que atenazaba al joven carnero…

Si al menos pudiese liberarse un poco de aquel abrazo mortal, podría intentar concentrar su cosmos y librarse de aquellos molestos espectros oscuros, con la misma facilidad que lo hizo en la playa de Rodorio.

Pero era **inútil**…

Aquel guerrero había dicho la verdad cuando afirmó que no le resultaría tan fácil en esta ocasión. Su "_Danza de Sombras_", como la había llamado él, era mucho más poderosa que aquella noche, lo que solo hizo reafirmar a Kiki sus sospechas de que en aquella ocasión solo estaba jugando con él. Aquello pinchó su orgullo, e hizo que su malhumor aumentase.

¿ Pero de que le servía aquello?.

De **nada**.

Pues, a menos que su orgullo o malhumor lo ayudasen ha encontrar una forma de librarse de aquellas cosas, ya se veía siendo secuestrado semiinconsciente por aquel ser despreciable que se hacía llamar soldado.

- ¿ Bueno pequeño, te rindes ya, o tendré que llevarte ante Hera a trozos?.- Con sus ojos medio cerrados a causa del sopor que se iba adueñando de ellos, Kiki pudo ver como en la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en el rostro de Keito, se reflejaban los brillantes rayos del Sol, confiriendole una aspecto engañosamente angelical.

- Maldito engreído petulante.- Balbuceó con dificultad el Aries.

- Muy bien, supongo que será a trozos pues.- Y con un encogimiento de brazos, ordenó a sus sombras que aumentasen la presión que rodeaba el cuerpo del muchacho.

El grito de dolor que salió de su menudo y torturado cuerpo, llenó cada rincón del sagrado santuario de Atenea, haciendo que cada animal, soldado y santo que en ese momento se encontraba en el lugar, se sobrecogiesen ante la agonía que se percibía en aquella voz. Kiki gritaba con fuerza, desgarrándose la garganta al sentir como aquellas sombras lo aplastaban con la fuerza de un titán. Sus ojos cobalto comenzaron a nublarse por el dolor, y un velo de muerte se cernía sobre él con frías manos.

- ¡ _Blazing Rising Dragoon_!.- Un fabuloso y llamativo dragón llameante, surcó el cielo con celeridad, golpeando con todo su furia a la figura que, impasible, contemplaba el grito de agonía del joven carnero dorado. En ese mismo instante, viendo interrumpida su concentración, las sombras que sostenían el mutilado cuerpo del muchacho, desaparecieron, liberándolo de su férrea prisión y permitiéndole recuperar el oxigeno que tanta falta comenzaba hacerle.

- ¡ Kiki!, ¡ Kiki, por favor, contesta!.- A duras penas el joven lemuriano logró focalizar la fuente de aquella voz que no lograba identificar, pero que estaba seguro que conocía.

- ¿ Blake?.- El sonido apenas era un susurro.

- ¡Oooh, gracias a los dioses que aún respiras!. Temí que no hubiese llegado a tiempo.- El pelirrojo lo miró entre parpadeos, esforzándose porque las palabras cobrasen sentido en su cerebro. Blake, comprendiendo que su compañero aún estaba recuperándose del ataque sufrido añadió a modo de explicación:

- Me encontraba en la arena del coliseo con el resto de aprendices, cuando un par de santos de plata nos ordenaron volver a nuestras casas… El Santuario está siendo atacado por… sus gentes.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia unas rocas destrozadas donde había caído Keito después de recibir de lleno su dragón llameante.

- Por eso cuando volvía hacia Libra, percibí su cosmos y el tuyo y corrí hacia aquí. Me alegra decir que justo a tiempo.-

- Sí, eso si que es hacer una entrada triunfal amigo, y por ello te doy las gracias.- Dijo Kiki cuando al fin pudo hablar sin ahogarse, agradeciendo mentalmente por la providencial intervención de Blake, que acababa de ahorrarle el dolor de varias costillas fracturadas.

- Será mejor que demos la voz de alarma antes de que lance contra nosotros esas malditas cosas.- Añadió casi a la carrera el pelirrojo.

- Eso suponiendo que ese grito tuyo no lo haya hecho ya. Dudo que nadie en el Santuario no lo haya oído.-

- Supongo que tienes raz… ¡ **Cuidado!**!. En el preciso momento que el joven carnero decía aquello, soltó hacia delante arrastrando consigo a Blake, evitando con ello, que la propia sombra del muchacho, que acababa de cobrar vida, lo atacase a traición.

- ¿ Pero que…?-

- No dejes que te atrapen sus espectros o estaremos perdidos.- Le informó el pelirrojo.

- Vaya, pues en mi opinión, eso va ha resultar difícil mientras el sol permanezca brillando en el cielo, y sus rayos siga creando luces y sombras.-

- Pues mucho peor será cuando caiga la noche y la obscuridad lo anegue todo.- Puntualizó Kiki.

Había que reconocer que ante la aplastante lógica de aquella observación, esa alternativa sonaba mucho peor.

- En ese caso debemos zanjar este asunto cuanto antes.- Sentenció el joven Libra, al tiempo que con un salto acrobático que habría sido la envidia del artista circense más versado, evitaba que varios espectros lo estrangularan.

Ahora la cuestión era como combatir a un enemigo, cuando tenías que preocuparte de evitar que tu propia sombra te matase en el proceso.

Para que luego dijesen por ahí, que el miedo a la obscuridad era solo un **terror** infantil…

* * *

Sus pies se movían con ligereza sobre el arenoso suelo bajo ellos. Su respiración a penas se encontraba agitada. Sus manos estaban cerradas en firmes puños. El entrenamiento al que se había sometido voluntariamente desde hacía dos años, estaba empezando a dar frutos, ahora se encontraba más segura de si misma, y empezaba a conocer todo lo que podía llegar ha hacer con su cosmos.

Si esto lo hubiese sabido aquella vez, tal vez la guerra contra Hades hubiese tenido mejor final para los santos… y para ella misma…

Bueno, todo aquello formaba parte del pasado, ahora lo único importante era el presente, y en aquel instante, el presente no se mostraba muy favorecedor para con aquellas tierras que habían visto como se derrabada sobre ellas la sangre de demasiados soldados.

Sobre las ultrajadas tierras de Atenea se cernía una nueva amenaza, la cual, en aquel preciso instante, estaba luchando contra dos jóvenes cosmos dorados a las mismas puertas del primer templo… Pero esta vez ella en persona intervendría en la contienda.

El desgarrador grito que había paralizado a todo el Santuario, y que sin duda alguna había provenido de la garganta del joven Aries, la había hecho tomar la firme determinación de que no consentiría que nadie, ya fuese, divino o mortal, volviese a jugar con las vidas de sus santos, o de sus aprendices en cualquier caso.

No iba a **permitir **nunca más que sus enemigos anduviesen a sus anchas por las Tierras Sagradas de Atenea.

Había llegado el momento de demostrar porque se había ganado el sobrenombre de "**Diosa Guerrera**", a fin de cuentas, no había nacido en tiempos mitológicos de la cabeza de Zeus, completamente armada y con un poderosísimo grito de guerra por nada…

… Aunque para ello tuviese que escaparse de la vigilancia de sus guardianes, arriesgándose a un futuro y, en opinión de algunos, bien merecido castigo por haberlo hecho…

Desde luego eso de ser una diosa adolescente, por muy guerrera que una fuese, no era tan divertido como la gente se pensaba…

Repentinamente, mientras sus veloces pasos la acercaban al Templo de Aries, notó que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre su cenit, ni una sola sombra se veía alrededor. Ni los árboles, ni las rocas, ni los pájaros que sobrevolaban con total indiferencia por aquellas tierras, parecían poseer sombra que delatase su presencia…

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Himeko se giró en redondo, descubriendo, sin demasiado asombro, que incluso ella había perdido su reflejo…

- Curioso, muy curioso, pero la perdida de mi sombra no va a detener mi marcha.- Afirmó para si misma, lanzándose de cabeza hacia el lugar del que percibía una obscura presencia, y que en aquellos momentos había redoblado su poder.

Si no se daba prisa, no solo corría el riesgo de que los dos jóvenes cosmos que detectaba allí, se viesen superados por el de su enemigo, sino que además, se arriesgaba a que alguno de los santos llegase antes que ella al primer templo, privándole de esa manera de la posibilidad de poner en práctica sus conocimientos de combate, y tal vez, desenmascarando su "_pequeño disfraz_".

Y sí, tal vez aquello sonase un tanto infantil y caprichoso, pero es que, bien mirado, era una adolescente de hormonas revolucionadas que apenas había dejado atrás la niñez.

¿ Quién podía **culparla** por comportase según lo que se esperaba de su edad?

Además, podía resultar infructuoso para sus futuros planes que se supiese tan pronto quien se ocultaba tras la máscara de "_Himeko"_…

Por no mencionar que sería una lástima perder una posibilidad así, después de haber burlado la astuta mirada de Yliana y Aiolos…

Por mucho que les pesase a estos dos últimos, claro.

Así pues, con su cargo de conciencia pesándole cada vez menos a cada paso que avanzaba, **Atenea**, bajo el disfraz de la joven aprendiza Himeko, se preparó para entablar combate con aquel que estuviese robando las sombras del Santuario.

* * *

_Los espectros oscuros que surgían a tropel de toda sombra que crease el Astro Rey, nos atacaban sin tregua ni descanso, logrando con mucho éxito evitar que pudiésemos concentra nuestro cosmos en contra del marionetista que las dirigía._

_Nuestros golpes eran cada vez menos certeros, nuestros saltos menos acrobáticos, y nuestros cosmos menos brillantes… _

_Era obvio, que empezábamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda… Luchar contra tu propio reflejo resultaba agotador, pues…_

_¿ Como pillarte desprevenido a ti mismo?…_

* * *

El cosmos de ambos chicos, empezaba a dar muestras de agotamiento. Los oscuros entes los acosaban desde todos los flancos, impidiéndoles cualquier movimiento que no fuese defensivo. La velocidad de los ataques había incrementado tanto, que los jóvenes aprendices solo atinaban a ver borrones oscuros que los golpeaban con fuerza por todo el cuerpo.

Definitivamente aquello era muy distinto a luchar contra las estirgues que habían atacado el Santuario, en aquella ocasión, aunque eran muchas, podían seguir sus movimientos y evitar sus golpes en caso de que fuese necesario, pero en cambio ahora, no solo les resultaba casi imposible visualizarlas, sino que además, como sus propias sombras los habían traicionado, toda artimaña que intentasen resultaba infructuosa pues siempre conseguían bloquearla… Era como estar luchando contra una versión de si **mismos**…

- No podemos seguir así… Estoy empezando a cansarme.- Murmuró Blake hacia Kiki. Este último se limitó a fulminar con la mirada al guerrero de Hera que permanecía flotando en aire a cierta distancia, contemplando con placer como sus sombras realizaban el trabajo sucio por él.

- Si al menos pudiésemos acercarnos a ese tío, podríamos intentar distraerle de alguna forma que cortase su vinculo con las sombras.- Dijo Kiki, que con un salto hacia delante evitó un golpe dirigido a su pelvis que le habría hecho perder el equilibrio.

- He de admitir que tienes buenos reflejos, cachorro.- Comentó Keito.- Comprobemos ahora si tu amigo también los tiene.- Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo, Blake se vio rodeado por un manto de oscuridad que lo cubrió por entero. Propulsando la mano derecha hacia delante, más guiado por su instinto que por su vista, la cual en aquellos momentos se veía muy mermada debido a la escasez de luz que había a su alrededor, el joven aprendiz de Libra agarró a un espectro en el momento en que lo iba a golpear, giró en sentido contrario a su agarre, y ayudado por la inercia del movimiento, lanzó al ente contra el muro de oscuridad que lo envolvía. Se agachó, se giró con velocidad sobre su propio eje, y con un salto que lo catapultó hacia delante, placó a otros dos entes, mandándoles al mismo lugar que al anterior.

- Muy bien, pequeño, realmente los aprendices del Santuario son dignos de _admiración_. Vuestros maestros deben estar muy orgullosos de vosotros.- Siseó Keito a las espaldas de Blake.- Pero este juego ya se acabó.- Sentenció con vehemencia.

Con una fuerte explosión púrpura que logró que por un segundo todas las sombras desapareciesen y diesen un respiro a Kiki, hizo desaparecer el globo de oscuridad que mantenía preso a Blake.

Cuando los ojos cobalto del Aries se acostumbraron de nuevo al espectro de luz normal, pudo comprobar con horror, que su compañero se encontraba suspendido en el aire, por el feroz agarre que la mano de Keito ejercía sobre su cuello, imposibilitándole cualquier opción de fuga.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira lo que trajo la marea.- Se burló el soldado mientras examinaba con más detalle el rostro magullado de Blake.- ¡ Pero si es un **Hiperbóreo**!(3). Esto si que es una sorpresa.- Añadió cuando terminó el repaso que hizo al joven Libra.

- Un lemuriano y un hiperbóreo juntos en el Santuario de Atenea… Dos de las razas que se creían perdidas… Je, esa **diosa** vuestra si que sabe buscar a sus seguidores… Hera estará muy contenta con los trofeos que le llevó.- Dijo mientras aquella sonrisa zorruna volvía ha aparecer en su rostro.

- Yo que tú. No cantaría victoria aún.- La voz de una mujer llegó desde algún punto de la explanada.- Como bien has señalado, Atenea sabe buscar a sus seguidores, y por eso mismo se asegura de mantenerlos… Te prometo que no va ha estar muy feliz si te atreves a llevarte a dos de sus aprendices.-

- ¿ Quién eres?. ¡ Muéstrate mujer!.- Gritó el guerrero tratando de localizar aquella voz que parecía provenir de todas partes.

- Soy Himeko, aprendiza de Yliana de Erídano. Y no voy a permitir que te lleves a esos muchachos.-

- Ja… ¿Esto es todo lo que el famoso Santuario ateniense posee?. ¡ Un montón de **mocoso**s aspirantes a armaduras!. Jajajaja…- Se burló con crueldad el soldado.- Muy bien, **Himeko**. Veamos que eres capaz de hacer contra mi "_Danza de Sombras_".-

En el mismo momento que salían esas palabras de su boca, un ejercito de espectros oscuros voló hacia la joven aprendiza.

- Allí donde hay luz, hay sombra, y donde hay sombra, siempre tiene que haber luz. Esa es una verdad innegable. ¿ Pero que pasaría si la luz lo abarcase todo?…- La suave voz de la muchacha era apenas un susurro mientras divagaba acerca de estas cosas.

- Arde cosmos.-

No salió ni un solo grito de su garganta. Solo aquellas dos simples palabras, las cuales, al momento de ser pronunciados, dieron paso a un inmenso, colosal, y muy luminoso cosmos que anegó por completo todo el terreno, haciendo que todo aquello que permaneciese en la oscuridad, recibiese la su luz. Por lo que no hubo lugar, en la tierra o en el cielo donde las sombras pudiesen **refugiarse**.

- Soy Himeko, aprendiza de Ylina, y **no** vas ha llevarte a esos chicos.- Su voz sonó con tanta vehemencia que hasta los dos aprendices dorados, se sorprendieron de ello.

Súbitamente, antes incluso de que el eco de su voz muriese, la joven aprendiza apareció en escena. Saltó con elegancia por encima de unas columnas derribadas, y cayó a escasos metros de Keito, que aún sorprendido por el ardoroso cosmos que poseía la muchacha, no supo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo en plena cara, una magistral y bien ejecutada patada da la joven, aflojando en ese instante el puño con el que sujetaba a Blake en el aire.

Con un hábil movimiento, Himeko evitó que el muchacho se desplomase medio asfixiado en el suelo.

- Vaya, parece que sin tus sombras no eres tan fuerte.-

- ¡ Maldita zo…!

- ¡ Justicia Divina!.- El ataque de Himeko llegó tan rápido y feroz, que Keito fue incapaz de esquivarlo, recibió de lleno el impacto del golpe. Un golpe de tal magnitud, que el joven soldado creyó que su alma se partía en mil pedazos y su cuerpo se dispersaba en minúsculas moléculas.

- Esto solo ha sido un aviso, la próxima vez será peor.- Le aseguró la aprendiza.

- Eres un completo inútil Keito.- Intervino una tercera voz.- Para una simple misión que te encarga Hera, y fracasas miserablemente… Espero que estés preparado para su ira.-

- ¡ **Noooo**!. Iris espera, puedo hacerlo. ¡Espera!.- La patética súplica del guerrero fue en vano, pues Iris, la mensajera de Hera, acababa de envolverlo con su cosmos, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres aprendices del Santuario, enviándolo de regreso con su magnánima deidad.

- Iris… Así que Hera no está solo en esta guerra…- Dijo Himeko para si misma.

Aunque en ese preciso momento la joven aprendiza tenía problamas más inminentes y que se acercaban a ella en forma de Santo de Sagitario.

- ¡ Himeko!.- El grito llegó desde atrás en la mejor imitación del tono de voz de un padre furioso con su hija.

**Uppps**… Sí ya se olía ella que su pequeña travesura iba a traerle consecuencias desagradables…

¡ Que injusticia ser una adolescente!.

* * *

Sentado a los pies de un imponente trono de mármol blanco, el joven de pelo rubio y sonrisa pícara, observaba con total indolencia el ir y venir de su divino padre, dividido entre la curiosidad y la diversión que le causaba la reacción de aquel que, incluso entre los suyos, era considerado un ser superior.

- ¿ Y bien, padre, ya has tomado alguna decisión?.- Preguntó.- En mi humilde opinión, las muestras de traición de vuestra amada y celosa esposa, son muy claras.- La voz del joven llegaba con un sonido monocorde, contradiciendo de ese modo la gravedad de la acusación vertida contra la reina de los dioses.

- Además, a eso hay que añadirle, que ha tenido la osadía de aliarse con sus hijos en contra de vuestra muy amada hija, mi señor.- Una segunda voz llegó desde el otro lado del gran templo que los dioses olímpicos solían usar para reunirse y decidir el destino de la humanidad.

- Y ya sabemos todos lo que ocurriría si algo como la derrota de Atenea llegase ha acontecer ¿cierto?.- Aseguró la dueña de aquella sensual voz: una hermosísima joven de cabellos plateados que le caían en cascada por su tersa espalda hasta los esbeltos tobillos, de seductores ojos malva, y con un cuerpo sinuoso, lujurioso y tan **erótico**, que lograría que hasta el hombre más casto cayese rendido a sus bellos pies.

- Sí, claro.- Añadió Hermes, el bello dios que hasta entonces había permanecido sentado cerca del trono de su padre, con perceptible sarcasmo.

- Dime, querida Afrodita, ¿ tu preocupación se debe a lo mucho que _aprecias_ a Atenea, a su **Patriarca**, o por el desaire que te hizo Ares al desaparecer durante trece años sin ni siquiera molestarse en decírtelo?.-

Desde luego aquel dios si que sabía **plantear** bien sus dudas.

Afrodita, sin molestarse en fingir inocencia al recordarle sus relaciones ilícitas con varios de sus amantes, se colocó a cierta distancia del dios mensajero haciendo gran alarde de su belleza sin igual, y mirándole con parsimonia dijo:

- Tal vez se deba a un poco de todas…- Y sin hacer referencia a los dos hombres que Hermes mencionó, añadió:

- Si he de dar mi opinión, prefiero mil veces que sea Atenea la que posea la litografía antes que Hera. Al fin y al cabo, Atenea, como diosa de la justicia, la verdad, y todos esos _buenos atributos _más que se le asignan, **jamás** sería capaz de usar esa maldita losa contra sus semejantes; en cambio de vuestra esposa, mi señor.- Dijo girándose hacia Zeus.- No estaría tan segura.-

Zeus, que había dejado de pasearse de un lugar a otro del templo, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Puede que Hera fuese su majestuosa y solemne esposa, pero también era una mujer , no sin motivos, celosa y vengativa.

Y una mujer despechada podía ser el peor de los enemigos.

- Tal vez, vaya siendo hora de que algunos de nosotros tomemos partido en esta contienda.- Sentenció con calma el dios de dioses mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del templo.

Hermes por su parte, se apoyó contra una de las columnas pensando en lo divertido que se estaba volviendo todo eso. A lo mejor debía hacer una pequeña visita a su "hermanita" para ponerla sobre aviso… y ya de paso, tal vez pudiese aprovechar la visita para entablar _amistad_ con alguna de las amazonas atenienses…

**Todo** por mejorar las buenas relaciones entre los mortales y los dioses, por supuesto.

Afrodita por su lado, pensaba más o menos lo mismo, aunque a su mente acudía el rostro de un joven y hermoso lemuriano que conoció una vez…

A lo mejor había llegado el momento de pasarse a **saludarlo** de nuevo…

Eros por su parte prefería mirar para otro lado…

* * *

A unos doscientos metros de distancia, se divisaba un islote formado por un conjunto de rocas colocadas estratégicamente. En un principio, a menos que uno se acercase a observar con más detalle, no aparentaban ser más que unos peñascos en medio del mar; pero un observador hábil podría notar que aquella disposición de las rocas no era natural, sino que había sido realizada por la mano de un hombre.

Con paso tranquilo, Mu esquivó un saliente del suelo, y saltó por encima de una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de entre las piedras. A pocos metros del santo, un enorme peñasco, pulido por el batir constante de las olas, se alzaba imponente ante él. Sus ojos verdes examinaron la superficie de la roca, hasta que por fin distinguieron, no sin dificultad debido a los estragos que las inclemencias del tiempo habían provocado en el monolito, unos suaves surcos plateados. El caballero recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las marcas grabadas en la roca, intentando comprender el mensaje oculto que transmitían.

Aunque el lenguaje utilizado para escribir aquel código había caído en el olvido, tal vez el _lemuriano moderno_, la vertiente gramatical que había nacido de la raíz común que ambos dialectos compartían, le ayudase a descifrar el significado de aquellas runas lemurianas.

- No estoy… seguro de que la traducción sea muy exacta, pero creo que el mensaje dice algo así como… "_Cuando el lobo alcance a la Luna, y la Luna suplante al Sol, la tierra oculta de Lemuria brillará de nuevo con esplendor_."…-

- ¿ Qué demonios quiere decir eso?.- Preguntó Dohko.

- ¿Sinceramente?. No tengo ni idea.-

- Bueno al menos hemos descubierto que aquí en otros tiempos se escondió un grupo de lemurianos.- Reflexionó el Libra mas para si mismo que para su compañero.

- Sí, ¿ pero de que nos sirve si no podemos descubrir lo que ocultaban?.- Mu tomó aire y repitió otra vez el mensaje que estaba tallado en la roca de aquel islote a la deriva.

- Tal vez tengamos que esperar a la noche, que es cuando la Luna suplanta al Sol… aunque lo del lobo es potencialmente incongruente.-

- ¡¿ **Potencialmente** incongruente? !. ¿ No estará pensando en serio en lanzar a un pobre lobo hacia el cielo con la esperaza de que alcance la Luna, verdad?.-

- Bueno, a lo mejor se refiere solo metafóricamente, a fin de cuentas los lobos siempre han estado muy vinculados a la luna. Tal vez solo hay que hacer que un lobo la aullé en la noche.- Indicó el Dohko.

- Eso tiene menos sentido aún que lo de lanzar a un lobo al cielo…- Sentenció el Aries.- Tiene que ser algo mucho más sencillo que todo eso…- Añadió pensativo.

Dohko resopló con cansancio, aquello, no tenía ningún sentido.

¡ Aaaahhh como empezaba a detestar a los lemurianos y su estúpido gusto por lo oculto y el misterio!.

Un gusto además que no parecía haber mermado con los años…

A menos claro que…

Rápidamente, mientras el joven lemuriano seguía tratando de encontrarle sentido al acertijo, Dohko se deslizó por los peñascos, apartando o limpiando la superficie de las rocas más próximas al monolito lemuriano.

- ¡ Ajá!. ¡ Lo encontré!.- Exclamó con orgullo. Mu, sin comprender que era lo que había hecho que el rejuvenecido santo se exaltase tanto, se acercó a lugar donde se encontraba parado, limpiando de arena y ramas la lisa superficie de una pesada losa oculta en el suelo. Cuando pudo vislumbrar lo que había allí su sorpresa fue tan grande cómo la de el Libra.

Allí, bajo capas y capas de arena y guano, había un bajorrelieve con intrincados y enigmáticos símbolos lemurianos, entre los que se podían apreciar, un lobo, una luna y un sol.

- Bueno, creo que acabamos de **lanzar** a nuestro lobo hacia la luna.- Dijo Dohko mientras con cuidado, movía la figura que representaba a dicho animal por los carriles que formaban los extraños símbolos, que a modo de mándalas, recorrían la losa, hasta que quedó justo en el centro de la figura que representaba la luna, la cual a su vez, empujó hasta que la colocó en el centro del disco solar.

En el preciso momento que los tres objetos estuvieron unidos, la losa tembló, y se separó en dos, dejando a la vista un estrecho pasadizo que se adentraba en las profundidades de la tierra.

- Impresionante.- Comentó Mu.- ¿ Como sabía que había un pictograma cerca?.- Quiso saber el joven.

- Jejeje, bueno, recordé que una vez, siendo niños, el maestro de Shion nos explicó a ambos, que los lemurianos eran muy propensos a este tipo de cosas. Os fascinan los enigmas, las runas, los ideogramas y los pictogramas.-

- Supongo que en ese caso yo debo ser la **excepción**.-

- Siempre tiene que haber una oveja negra en el rebaño, Mu. Carnero en tu caso. - Comentó chistoso el Santo de Libra.

Mu se abstuvo de hacer comentarios acerca del sentido del humor del rejuvenecido caballero, pues en su mente ya solo había hueco para una cosa: Acababan de encontrar la entrada a la desaparecida tierra de Lemuria.

Su hogar, sus raíces, y su cultura estaban a punto de volver a ver la luz del Sol.

Ahora solo habría que esperar a ver si aquello era para bien o para **mal**…

* * *

_Continuará…_

**(1) Etwas nes Vreiver: **En lemuriano significa : _La que busca venganza. _Como aclaración añadiré que no es el verdadero nombre de Irina. Se lo cambió ella misma.

**(2) Licaón: **Este personaje recibe el nombre de un rey de Arcadia, hijo de Pelasgo (al que sucedió) y de Melibea, Cilene o Deyanira.

Era un rey culto y religioso, muy querido por su pueblo, al que ayudó a abandonar la vida salvaje que habían llevado hasta entonces. Fundó la ciudad de Licosura, y en ella erigió un altar a Zeus Licio. Pero su apasionada religiosidad le llevó a realizar sacrificios humanos, lo que degeneró su posterior metamorfosis. Ovidio afirma que llegó al punto de sacrificar a todos los extranjeros que llegaban a su casa, violando la sagrada ley de la hospitalidad.

Enterado de esta aberración, Zeus se hizo pasar por un peregrino y se hospedó en su palacio. Licaón se preparó para asesinarle, pero alertado por algunas señales divinas, quiso asegurarse antes de que el huésped no era un dios, como afirmaban sus temerosos súbditos. Para ello hizo cocinar la carne de una de sus víctimas o de un esclavo, y se lo sirvió a Zeus. Éste montó en cólera y transformó a Licaón en un lobo, incendiando después el palacio que había sido testigo de tanta crueldad.

**(3) Hiperbóreo: **Los Hiperbóreos eran, en la mitología griega, un pueblo que llevaba una pacifica existencia en Hiperbórea, una región situada en las tierras septentrionales aún desconocidas, al norte de Tracia. ( Otra tierra perdida parecida a Lemuria o la Atlántida).

Se les consideraba los hijos del dios Bóreas, el frío y terrible viento del norte.

Eran adoradores del dios Apolo, quien pasaba con ellos tres meses en Invierno. Algunos de los objetos sagrados del culto de Apolo en Delfos procedían de este país y habían sido traídos por jóvenes de aquel origen. Cuenta Herodoto que los mancebos y doncellas de Delfos antes de casarse, se cortaban el pelo y lo depositaban en las tumbas de estos jóvenes portadores de objetos de culto que se hallaban dentro del templo de Artemisa.

De los hiperbóreos se decía que eran inmortales.

**N/A: **Bueno, ¿ qué os ha parecido este capítulo?. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Ya sabéis para cualquier cosa dejarme comentarios. Nos leemossssssss!


	23. Enigmas, Respuestas y Bienvenidas

Sí, aunque no lo crean, he vuelto de nuevo, me he tirado una buena temporada sin escribir, pero es que después de que mi ordenador tuvieses un virus y me borrase toda la historia, perdí las ganas de volver a escribir, al menos hasta hace unos días que me vino de nuevo la inspiración, y aquí estoy. En fin espero que os guste este capítulo, que en principio no iba ha ser así, pero que por los motivos que dicho antes me he visto obligada a reescribir.

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

**Enigmas, respuestas y bienvenidas.**

* * *

Más de doscientos años vistiendo aquellos ropajes, y aún no se acostumbraba a ellos. Gustosamente hubiese cambiado aquellas ropas por su antigua armadura, aquella por la cual tuvo que hacer tantos sacrificios, la misma con la que combatió en tantas guerras, y con la que sufrió la perdida de muchos buenos amigos. Pero, llegado el momento, se vio obligado a rechazarla, y tomar los hábitos que ahora lo cubrían en detrimento de un bien mayor, o eso había esperando en aquel entonces.

Una decisión que aún ahora, después de dos siglos, seguía sin convencerle del todo.

Nunca creyó estar preparado para un puesto de tanta responsabilidad, y a día de hoy seguía siendo de la misma opinión…

Distraídamente, inmerso aún en su propios pensamientos, hizo girar el casco dorado entre sus manos calibrando su peso, tal y como hizo la primera vez que lo sostuvo. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie pulida, reconociendo al instante cada impureza, rasguño y golpe que el casco presentaba. Había varias marcas nueva que no recordaba haber visto la ultima vez que llevase ese casco, las cuales debieron producirse en su larga ausencia, durante la regencia de Saga, pero quitando aquello, era exactamente el mismo casco que él heredó, no con demasiado entusiasmo por cierto, del anterior Patriarca, el cual a su vez lo heredó del anterior a él, y del mismo modo que su sucesor lo heredaría de él…

Pero hasta que ese día llegase, o su tiempo en la tierra acabase, él tenía que asumir aquel papel que muchos considerarían un privilegio, por desgracia la inmensa mayoría olvidaban que todo privilegio conlleva una **responsabilidad **y unas preocupaciones inherentes a tal cargo.

Y preocupaciones eran precisamente lo que más daba llevar aquellos ropajes…

Con un lánguido suspiro Shion se colocó el dichoso casco patriarcal, decidido a retomar de nuevo el papel que se le había asignado en toda aquella obra teatral, del mismo modo que había venido haciendo desde la anterior Guerra Santa.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó fuerte, decidida y sin atisbo de inquietud o angustia.

- Adelante.- El sonido atravesó toda la estancia, resonando por el eco que producía el vacío que allí reinaba. Las enormes puertas se entreabrieron con pesadez, dejando entrar al curioso sequito que esperaba detrás: Tres Santos dorados magullados, una joven inconsciente, tratada con muy poca delicadeza en opinión de Shion, y dos pequeños gemelos de no más de seis años que se ocultaban con timidez tras las piernas de un agotado Kanon…

… Bueno, al menos estaba convencido de que la historia iba a resultar interesante a fin de cuentas…

- ¿ Y bien?. ¿ Qué ha sucedido?.- Quiso saber Shion.

- Encontramos la aldea, pero cuando llegamos ya había sido arrasada por nuestros enemigos; solo estos dos pequeños sobrevivieron a la tragedia.- Explicó Saga sin rodeos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar mostrar dolor por sus costillas rotas. Los ojos malva del patriarca se clavaron en los dos pequeños que trataban sin demasiado éxito esconderse de él. Casi atraídos mágicamente sus ojos se vieron atrapados por los destellos plateados que desprendían los extraños pendientes que llevaban los pequeños en orejas opuestas, uno en la izquierda, y el otro en la derecha. No hacia falta ser poseedor de un gran cosmos, para sentir que aquellos dos pequeños objetos contenían un gran poder en su interior.

- Conseguimos evitar que cayesen en manos de Hera.- Dijo Kanon corroborando con sus palabras las sospechas que albergaba el Patriarca.

Aquellos pendientes, eran una de las llaves que necesitaba Hera para liberar la litografía sagrada, y con ello desatar un poder que ni siquiera los dioses podían controlar…

Al fin una buena noticia después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras aquellos dos pequeños objetos permaneciesen en el Santuario, Hera no podría llevar a cabo sus destructivos planes.

- Una buena noticia al fin.- Shion regresó la atención hacia los guerreros.- Aunque por vuestro pésimo estado, deduzco que no ha sido una victoria fácil.-

- Hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiésemos tenido tanto lastre con nosotros.- Digo un malhumorado cangrejo haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que el seguía cargando con aquella extraña mujer.

- ¡ Ah , sí!, hablando de lo cual, ¿ podríais explicarme quien es esa mujer?.- Preguntó con evidente interés el Patriarca.

- Una zorr…-

- Una prisionera.- Añadió apresuradamente Kanon interrumpiendo la grosera apreciación de Máscara hacia su cautiva.

- Si bueno, también se la puede llamar "_así_".- Añadió con mohín.

- ¿ Una prisionera?… No parece una guerrera.-

- Puede que así no, pero le aseguro que es un enemigo formidable. Un verdadero monstruo.- Explicó Kanon

- **Literalmente**.- Añadió su hermano.- Sino que se lo digan a Máscara.- Y con una media sonrisa agregó.- Esa mujer estuvo a punto de arrancarle media cara cuando se transformó en loba.-

- Sí, y desde entonces está de un humor de perros.- Encizañó Kanon.

- Bueno, me gustan las mujeres apasionadas, pero no tanto. Aunque bien es cierto que yo le daría otros usos a esa boca suya, como por ejemplo…-

- ¡ Máscara te recuerdo que hay niños presentes!.- Interrumpió Shion un tanto avergonzado por los encendidos comentarios del cangrejo.

- Iba a decir silbar, Excelencia.- Dijo con toda inocencia el italiano.

- Si ya, seguro.- Con un suspiro de cansancio Shion se levanto del trono y se encaminó hacia la extraña mujer. Si había entendido bien la atolondrada verborrea de sus jóvenes santos, aquella criatura era una licántropa. Una mujer lobo… Así que Hera estaba decidida a inmiscuir en esta guerra a todos los seres mitológicos de los que disponía…

- Llevad a la mujer a la prisión y mantenedla bajo vigilancia. Cuando recupere la consciencia que me informen de inmediato.- Ordenó el lemuriano.- En cuanto a vosotros dos…- Dijo dirigiéndose por primera vez a los dos niños.- ¿ Qué puedo hacer con vosotros?.-

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.- Afirmó Saga. Shion se limitó a observar a los dos guerreros de géminis, tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez, y luego se fijó en los dos niños que empezaban a coger confianza y ha observar todo con gran curiosidad.

Y de repente lo vio.

No estaba desarrollado del todo, pero era inmenso y cálido como una brisa de verano. Los cosmos de los dos pequeños brillaban con timidez pero con seguridad al mismo tiempo. Un cosmos hermoso, reluciente y **dorado**.

Aún tendrían mucho que entrenar antes de poder despertar por completo su poder, pero no había duda alguna de que eran poseedores de un cosmos dorado.

Interesante. Muy interesante.

Solo había una pregunta más que necesitaba respuesta.

- Ellos son…-

- Géminis.- Confirmó tajante Kanon.- Ya les hemos preguntado. En cuanto a los pendientes.- Añadió dirigiéndose esta vez a los niños.- Axl, Lysander creo recordar que ya hablamos de esto de camino hacia aquí.-

Tanto Axl, como Lysander, asintieron con timidez, para luego quitarse cada uno su correspondiente pendiente, y entregárselos a Kanon.

- Aquí tiene excelencia. Será mejor que los ponga a buen recaudo.-

- Seguro. Y ahora, será mejor que vayáis a ver a Anthea a la enfermería para que os cure esas heridas. Esas costillas tuyas deben de estar matándote de dolor Saga.-

- ¡¿Lo sabía y me ha dejado aquí sufriendo?.- Dijo indignado el peliazaul.

- Supongo que ahora ya estamos a la par.- Comentó con un deje de maldad en la voz.

Los tres guerreros de Atenea se miraron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del Patriarca.

- Hay que joderse con el viejo, y eso que parecía que había pasado página por tu traición. Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado Saga, lo mismo te hace barrer el Santuario con un cepillo de dientes igual que cuando éramos pequeños.- Bromeó Máscara mientras salía del Gran Salón cargando aún con aquella mujer al hombro.

Saga solo pudo tragar saliva y encomendarse a Atenea para que aquello no le diese extrañas ideas al rejuvenecido Patriarca.

* * *

_A lo largo de mi corta existencia, siempre di por sentado que los lemurianos éramos los únicos que arrastrábamos tras de si el pasado incierto de un continente perdido en los albores del tiempo; que vivían, o mejor dicho sobrevivían, en esta era. _

_Tal vez debiese empezar a cuestionarme todas mis viejas creencias, pues cuantas más sorpresas podía depararme el futuro…_

_Eso, solo el tiempo lo diría._

* * *

El Sol se estaba aproximando al horizonte bañando la sagradas tierras de Santuario de colores rojizos y dorados , proporcionando al lugar esa tensa quietud que precedía a la tormenta, manteniendo en alerta tanto a caballeros como amazonas. La Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea ya había sufrido demasiadas acometidas por parte de Hera como para atreverse a bajar la guardia. Los lamentos quejumbrosos de los heridos en la batalla que ese mismo día había sembrado el caos entre las filas atenienses, aún llegaban desde todos los puntos de la ciudad. La enfermería, un pequeño templo cerca del coliseo dispuesto a tal efecto, estaba abarrotada de guerreros que reclamaban en mayor o menor medida por atenciones médicas por parte de la atractiva amazona que hacia las veces de medico y enfermera en esos momentos. Solo dos de los que allí se encontraban parecían poco felices de recibir en ese momento aquellas atenciones por parte de Romina, la amazona de Serpens.

- Ya basta Señora Romina, estoy bien.-

- Kiki si no te comportas llamare a la doctora jefa para que te ponga al orden.-

- Deje en paz a esa bruja de Anthea. Le repito que estoy bien.-

- ¿Con que bruja, eh cachorro?.-

- Creo que te acabas de meterte en un lío Kiki.- Dijo Blake, que en esos momentos trataba de evitar que le examinasen el torso.- Señora Anthea le repito una vez más que no es nada, me hago más daño entrenando con el maestro.-

- Y yo te repito joven libra que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que no te haya examinado esos golpes.- Aseguró Anthea, antigua amazona del Santuario, que después de ceder su armadura a su pupila, decidió permanecer allí en calidad de medico civil. Era una mujer menuda, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados y grises que la edad había tratado con amabilidad, pues aunque ya se notaban en ella algunos mechones que agrisaban su melena recogida, aún conservaba una gran belleza, y la fuerza que una vez la hicieron merecedora de una armadura sagrada.

- Será mejor que la obedezcáis pequeños, o de lo contrario es capaz de daros unos buenos azotes en el trasero.-

- Sí, y si no dejas de moverte Aldebarán, también te daré una buena azotaina a ti.- Dijo tajante la mujer.- Esa estupidez de enfrenarte solo a todo un ejercito de gigantes te va a pasar factura. ¡ Aaah, por todos los dioses!… Toda la vida intentando evitar que os hiciesen daño y vosotros no hacéis más que meteros de cabeza en líos. Debería darte una buena zurra por tu insensatez. Te aseguro que a pesar de mi edad aún soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.- Aseguró una malhumorada Anthea, y Aldebarán no tuvo ni una duda de que si le diese la oportunidad, aún lo pondría en sus rodillas y le azotaría el trasero como cuando era crío.

- Compruebo que sigue usted tan estricta como siempre Señora Anthea.-

- ¡ Genial!, Éramos poco y parió la **cabra**.- Refunfuñó la mujer, fulminando con la mirada a un impertérrito Shura.- ¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí muchacho?.¿ No ves que ya somos muchos?.-

- Le aseguro que de no ser una orden del Santuario, no habría venido aquí a perturbar su labor, señora, pero su Excelencia Shion exige un informe sobre lo acontecido este al mediodía con los dos muchachos.- Indicó Shura.

- Su excelencia Shion, su excelencia Shion… ¡ Bah! Si tantas ganas tiene de saber que ha pasado que venga el mismo a preguntar, en lugar de mandar a otros. Ciertamente no le vendría mal moverse un poco.-

- Le haré saber su opinión, señora.-

- Señor Shura, ya hemos contado todo lo que sucedió.-

- En ese caso te resultará más fácil recordarlo todo para contármelo a mi.- Con un resoplido de resignación Kiki comenzó a relatar de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido desde que notase una presencia oscura a las puertas del primer templo, hasta la aparición de Sagitario en el llano, omitiendo, por expreso deseo de Aiolos, la intervención de Himeko, y distorsionando los hechos afirmando que había sido el centauro quien los había salvado.

- Así pues… ese hombre trató de llevarte con él.- Dijo Shura más para si que para Kiki.- Y cuando vio a Blake trató también de llevárselo… Muy curioso…-

- …. Esto… mmm… Señor Shura.- Dijo titubeante Blake.- Ese… hombre… mmm… bueno, verá… él… dijo algo extraño cuando me vio.- Ante esto el español alzó la cabeza y miró al muchacho.- El me llamó algo raro…- Shura lo miraba con interés, pero el chico no se decidía a continuar, por lo que fue el pelirrojo quien concluyó la frase.

- Lo llamó **hiperbóreo**.-

- ¿Hiperbóreo?.- Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Shura permaneció callado un momento, como analizando toda la información que acababa de recabar. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, indagando en todo aquello. Sus ojos como movidos por un resorte examinaron primero a un chico y luego al otro, deteniéndose más en el discípulo de Libra.

Blake comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante tal escrutinio, pero cuando iba a preguntar que sucedía, el Caballero de Capricornio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar de donde quisiese que hubiese venido.

- En cuanto hayáis acabado aquí, id al Templo Principal. Su excelencia Shion deseará hablar con vosotros personalmente.- Y sin dar tiempo a protestar salió de la abarrotada enfermería.

- Ese chico sigue tan reservado como lo recordaba.- Comentó Anthea como de pasada, mientras terminaba de examinar las heridas del joven Libra.

- ¿ Qué es un hiperbóreo?.- La pregunta lanzada a nadie en particular y con tanta curiosidad, provenía de Blake.

La pregunta pilló desprevenidos a todos, sin embargo ninguno se decidió a contestarla. Todos los adultos que habían estado presentes durante el interrogatorio, miraron al chico con la duda grabada en los rostros; parecían querer decir algo, no obstante optaron por permanecer callados.

Solo después de unos incómodos minutos que parecieron eternizarse, el silencio fue roto por una dura voz:

- Será mejor que vayas a ver a su Excelencia en cuanto salgas de aquí. El te lo explicará todo.- Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Aldebarán, el cual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a protestar por la falta de atención médica como si allí no hubiese pasado nada.

Los dos aprendices se miraron intrigados. Era obvio que si deseaban respuestas tendrían que ir a buscarlas al Gran Templo.

Y es que estaba visto que ha veces los mayores podían ser de lo más **críptico**.

* * *

El túnel era un sinuoso laberinto de piedra ennegrecida, que se adentraba más y más en las entrañas de la tierra. Cuanto más avanzaban más oscuro y deteriorado se volvía, como si hubiese sido azotado por algún tipo de cataclismo que había dejado su huella en la estéril roca. A lo largo de las paredes, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente como para apreciar la diferencia, se podía vislumbrar entre las grietas por el efecto del paso del tiempo en las rocas, una especia de cenefa que recorría toda lo longitud de la pared, con intrincados símbolos lemurianos.

Los dos santos habían recorrido un gran trecho de aquel túnel desde que se internasen en él, el aire empezaba a estar viciado y el calor era más agobiante a cada paso que los sumergía más en las oscuras profundidades del mundo. Se detuvieron en un tramo donde el pasaje se ensanchaba un poco haciendo menos pesaroso el hecho de respirar. Mientras trataban de llevar oxígeno extra a sus pulmones, inspeccionaron la zona, comprobando con desánimo que el túnel se bifurcaba en dos direcciones igualmente extensas y lúgubres.

- No podemos seguir indefinidamente Mu. Este túnel no parece tener fin, y nosotros ya a penas podemos respira sin asfixiarnos.-

- Sí, este lugar apesta a azufre. Es como si estuviésemos entrando en la guarida de un **dragón**.-

- Si continuamos mucho más tiempo terminaremos envenenándonos por culpa de esta peste.-

- Lo se… Esta bien, continuaremos solo un poco más… Y si no vemos nada mas que rocas, nos marchamos…- Concluyó Mu.- ¡ Si al menos se viese el final del túnel!.- El joven Aries se sentía frustrado por no haber encontrado nada interesante en aquel lugar olvidado del mundo. Había ido hasta allí con la esperanza de hallar algo que esclareciese el origen de su díscolo alumno. Algo que lo ayudase a comprender porque parecía conocer una lengua harta olvidada…

Con paso cansado se acercó a la bifurcación del pasaje y estiró el cuello hacia cada camino, como si estuviese olisqueando el aire en busca de respuestas. Repitió la operación dos veces más antes de girarse y señalar con la cabeza hacia el camino de la derecha, el cual parecía descender ligeramente.

- Seguiremos por este un rato más, por aquí el aire no está tan viciado.- Dijo mientras echaba a andar sin comprobar si su compañero le seguía. Dohko no protestó, aunque bien podría haberse quejado solo por incordiar un poco, pues el calor estaba mermando su buen humor, pero comprendía la impaciencia del joven. Así pues, se levanto del pedrusco donde se había sentado a recuperar el aliento, y siguió al carnero.

Anduvieron por aquel tramo unos trescientos metros, antes de observar que el camino torcía a la izquierda en una ligera pendiente. Según avanzaban comprobaron, no sin alivio, que por aquel pasaje, el aire se hacia más respirable y el calor iba reduciéndose, algo que no dejo de llamarles la atención pues sin duda estaban a mucha más profundidad que en el túnel anterior.

Tras girar de nuevo en otro desvío del camino, pudieron ver a lo lejos unos destellos de una extraña luz verde-azulada que se colaba a través de una oquedad en el extremo más alejado de su posición. Despacio fueron acercándose hasta allí, donde finalmente pudieron distinguir como allí la textura de la roca variaba, y donde debería haber simplemente un agujero se encontraba una hermosa arcada, obra sin duda de la mano humana, tallada en roca viva, sujeta por dos columnas de mármol negro que representaban el esbelto cuerpo de un felino, y cuyos capiteles eran las cabezas de unas hermosas panteras negras.

Mu obnubilado contempló lo que se ocultaba tras aquellas columnas. Desde la privilegiada posición en la que se encontraban, en lo alto de una lomada que descendía suavemente por un camino enlosado, se podía observar lo que antaño debió ser la ciudad más hermosa jamás construida, los restos de una raza olvidada por el hombre.

Su pasado, sus raíces y su historia se habían materializado ante él. Allí, con fausto esplendor se alzaba lo que antaño debió ser **Lemuria**, el continente perdido.

Su hogar.

Una muralla que aún permanecía en pie en gran parte de su borde exterior, delimitaba la ciudad que tenía forma octogonal, con unas grandes puertas en cada uno de sus puntos cardinales, resguardadas cada una con dos altísimas torres de vigilancia a cada lado. En el centro de la metrópoli, se alzaba una torre de casi 60 metros del mismo pulido mármol negro de las columnas de la arcada, en cuya cúspide, flanqueada por unas muy elaboradas almenaras, se hallaba una enorme esfera luminosa que desprendía destellos verde-azulados, confiriéndole a la ciudad un aspecto fantasmagórico por el siniestro juego de luces y sombras que la cubrían como un denso manto.

Los dos Santos descendieron por el camino empedrado hasta un paseo de estatuas felinas que custodiaban con su pétrea presencia una de las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la ciudad. Las puertas de pesado bronce tallado, representaba en pequeños frisos, escenas típicas de la vida cotidiana, varios labriegos trabajando la tierra, una anciana cosiendo, niños juegando… Con una melancolía que desconocía que pudiese experimentar, Mu, fue pasando la mano por cada uno de los frisos, hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en uno que le llamó especialmente la atención. En el se veía a dos hombres ataviados con ropas de soldado uno en frente del otro, y justo en el centro sobre un altar rodeado de lo que parecía ser fuego, una tabla.

- ¿ Maestro Dohko ha visto esto?.- Preguntó casi en un susurro el carnero.- Este imagen parece representar la Litografía Sagrada.-

- Sí.- Coincidió Dohko.- Parece la litografía custodiada por dos soldados.-

- Entonces eso significa que es fácil que la litografía este en algún lugar de esta ciudad.- Dijo emocionado el lemuriano.

- Es muy posible.- Añadió el Libra mientras seguía contemplando los frisos.- Aquí hay algo que también parece interesante. ¡ Fíjate Mu!.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a mirar con más detenimiento otra escena. En esta aparecía la litografía en un segundo plano, delante de ella un hombre con una larga túnica y un colgante, estaba entregando diversos objetos a otras tres personas, uno era un anillo, el otro una especie de piedra o cuarzo, y el tercero eran unos pendientes. Medio escondido también se podía ver un gato que observaba la escena desde una de las esquinas del friso.

- ¿ Qué crees que puede significar esto?.-

- Es el sumo sacerdote haciendo entrega de las llaves de la litografía a sus guardianes.- Dohko se volvió a mirar a su joven compañero. Mu estaba completamente turbado por aquella imagen.

- ¿ Esas son las famosas **llaves**?. ¿ Una piedra, un anillo, y unos pendientes?… Pero no tiene sentido, según lo que sabemos, las llaves son cinco, y aquí solo aparecen tres.- Pero Mu no parecía estar escuchando, sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura del sumo sacerdote.

- ¡ Tenemos que volver!.- Grito tan sorpresivamente que Dohko no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

- ¿ Qué es lo que ocurre?… ¡ Mu!… ¡ Quieres escucharme!…- Pero por mucho que gritase el rejuvenecido Libra, su compañero no le prestaba ninguna atención mientras se dirigía con premura a la entrada del túnel.

Pero entonces, la tierra tembló. El techo de la alta caverna donde se ubicaba la urbe, resonó amenazadoramente, y a lo lejos se oyeron inconfundibles ruidos de batalla.

Los dos santos paralizados observaron la olvidada ciudad con su mortecina luz verde-azulada, y la congoja invadió su corazón…

No estaban **solos**.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con seco sobriedad, permitiendo el acceso de los dos aprendices que esperaban ha ser convocados ante la presencia del Sumo Sacerdote. Los dos soldados que los habían estado velando desde su llegada al templo, les acompañaron hasta el vano de las enormes puertas, y con un firme paso militar, se situaron cada uno en una de las jambas del portón mientras observaban como los dos chicos la atravesaban sin mucha seguridad.

En el lado opuesto de la puerta había otros dos soldados que, al igual que los anteriores, los acompañaron a través del Gran Salón, hasta una pequeña puerta lateral que se abría a un hermoso jardín acolumnado, donde las violetas, los tulipanes, los narcisos y las orquídeas colgantes, le conferían al lugar un aura mística y paradisíaca, mientras el Sol, que ya moría para dar paso a la Luna, rociaba con sus últimos destellos dorados aquel rincón del Santuario.

Kiki, no pudo más que mirar asombrado todo aquel esplendor. Había vivido gran parte de su vida en el Santuario, pero era la primera vez que veía algo así. Parecía como si hubiese viajado a otro tiempo y a otro lugar… y por la cara de incredulidad de Blake, supo que el pensaba mas o menos lo mismo.

- ¡ Guaaauuu!. Nunca en mi vida había visto nada semejante.-

- Es **increíble**…- Estuvo de acuerdo Kiki.- No tenía ni idea de que el Santuario escondiese lugares así…-

- Me alegro que os guste mi rincón secreto.- Dijo una voz cerca de ellos.- Aquí es donde vengo a esconderme cuando hay algo que me preocupa y necesito paz para pensar.-

Los dos jóvenes se giraron para ver al Gran Patriarca del Santuario, recostado con pereza sobre una silla de forja blanca, con su yelmo dorado caído despreocupadamente en la hierba a sus pies, y en una actitud que desmentía por completo tanto su inaudita edad, como su elevado rango.

Con un gesto de la mano indicó a los dos muchachos que tomasen asiento frente a él, mientras con un genuino control de su telequinesia servía en platos los refrigerios que había repartidos por la mesa.

- Me gusta tomar algo al atardecer para reponer fuerzas… En nuestro oficio nunca se sabe cuando será tu última comida. Es mejor disfrutar mientras se pueda.- Añadió con un pícaro guiño de ojos que le confería un aire tan travieso que podría competir con el propio Kiki.

- Esto… mmm… Excelencia yo…- Blake trataba de encontrar la palabras adecuadas para su pregunta, pero no sabía bien como plantearla.

Necesitaba **respuestas**.

Durante toda su vida, siempre se preguntó quien era en realidad, cierto es que aprendió a vivir con sus virtudes y sus defectos sin que eso le afectase en su vida cotidiana, pero bajo capas y capas de absoluta indiferencia y resignación, siempre permaneció esa única pregunta que necesitaba contestar. Pero antes de que pudiese plantear su cuestión, la voz clara y armoniosa de Shion se lo impidió.

- Sabéis, cuando era pequeño, siempre creí que los lemurianos éramos únicos. Distintos a los humanos, pero iguales al mismo tiempo… Luego, tiempo después, descubrí cuan equivocado estaba.- Shion había comenzado tan inesperadamente, que sin darse cuenta ya había captado completamente la atención de los dos aprendices.- Según cuenta una antigua leyenda, hace eones, tantos como los que hace que Lemuria existió, había una tierra llamada **Hiperbórea**, una tierra inhóspita, dura y muy desagradecida, gobernada por Bóreas(1), el dios del viento. Era un lugar tan desagradable, que la vida allí era casi imposible. Los fríos vientos del norte asolaban el lugar, y era casi imposible cultivar nada para sobrevivir en aquel lugar. Sus habitantes sufrían tanto que rezaron a todos los dioses para que alguno oyese sus ruegos, y llevase allí el calor y la vida que tanto necesitaban.

Un día Apolo(2), dios de Sol, paso por allí con su llameante carro solar en una de sus cacerías, y por un breve instante las infértiles tierras de Hiperbórea se caldearon, el hielo se derritió y el sol brilló. Los desesperados habitantes de aquel lugar, tan agradecidos estuvieron con Apolo por aquel nimio instante de calor, que le ofrecieron el secreto de la eterna juventud, pues se decía de ellos, que eran capaces de rejuvenecer siempre que lo deseasen, y con el cual los dioses podrían elaborar su exquisita ambrosia

Apolo, conmovido por la generosidad de aquellas gentes que tanto le habían ofrecido en pago de un acto tan insignificante como el suyo, les concedió el don del **fuego solar**, con el cual no solo se protegieron del inmisericorde frió que los asolaba, sino que devolvieron la vida a su tierras, convirtiéndolas en las más fértiles de la región. Pero por desgracia lo bueno no dura para siempre, y al igual que lemurias y sus habitantes, Hiperbórea también fue víctima de un cataclismo que extinguió a su raza, lanzándolos junto a los lemurianos y atlantes, al mundo de la fantasía y el mito.-

- Usted ya lo sabía ¿ verdad?. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que cruce por primera vez su puerta.- Afirmó el joven aprendiz de Libra.

- Lo sospechaba sí. Pero no estaba seguro. Necesitaba contrastar la información de la que disponía, y comprobar que encajaba contigo.-

- El maestro también lo supo desde el principio ¿ no es así?, por eso no se opuso a que viniese yo en lugar de Shiryu.- Shion suspiró.

- Al igual que yo, el también tenía sus sospechas, eso fue lo que nos impulsó a los dos a investigar más acerca de los hiperbóreos, pero puesto que tu no dabas muestra alguna de saber de ello, estábamos tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decírtelo… Desgraciadamente ese lacayo de Hera se nos adelantó a ambos.-

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del bello jardín. Los refrigerios hacia rato que habían desaparecido de los platos, y una cálida brisa mecía con suavidad las hermosas flores que desprendían un cálido aroma.

- Bueno… supongo que al menos esto explica el porque puedes dominar el fuego cuando tu signo es de aire.- Comentó Kiki tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.- Al igual que la telequinesia es innata en nuestra raza, en la tuya es el dominio del **fuego**…-

- Eso parece.- Digo distraídamente Blake sin saber exactamente a que contestaba.- Ambos pertenecemos a dos razas que se consideran leyendas entre los humanos…-

- Sí, lo que me lleva a plantearos otra cuestión.- Dijo el Patriarca fijando su mirada en el joven Aries.- ¿ Kiki, estáis seguro de que ese hombre trato de llevaros ante Hera?.- Los dos muchachos asintieron afirmativamente.

- ¿ Y dime Kiki, ese hombre trato de llevaros después de saber que erais lemuriano e hiperbóreo… o antes de eso?.- Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, no muy seguros de que contestar… Shion que después de tantos años como Patriarca había desarrollado una extraordinaria habilidad de observación, supo captar al instante las miradas de los chicos.

- Sabéis, aunque vuestro silencio es de lo más elocuente, me agradaría que confirmaseis mis sospechas con alguna frase… o **monosílabo** en su defecto.- Comentó burlón Shion.

- Sí, tiene razón Maestro Shion, ese tipo… se presentó ante mi, y trato de llevarme a la fuerza ante su diosa nada más verme, de hecho incluso antes de verme.- Terminó por confesar el pelirrojo.

El rejuvenecido Patriarca observó con absoluta calma a los dos chicos, primero a uno y después al otro. Algo muy importante se estaba cuajando allí, y por suerte o por desgracia el joven carnero estaba implicado en todo aquello. Con un ademán de la cabeza indicó a los niños que se podían ir. Mientras observaba como los chicos iban saliendo del jardín, su mente vago sin descanso tratando de hallar una respuesta…

Al final lo único que pudo hacer fue orar para que Mu regresase cuanto antes de su viaje, pues tenía el presentimiento de que su discípulo volvería con respuestas a algunas de sus inquietudes.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado **tarde** para actuar.

- Veo con agrado, que los años han sido amables contigo, muy buen Patriarca…- Shion, que estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de aquella mujer, la cual hacía más de doscientos años que no había vuelto a ver, y la cual trajo a su mente recuerdos de su juventud que creía olvidados.

- Veo, que si conmigo los años han sido amables, contigo, han sido bastante más que generosos.- Halagó el Carnero, tratando de descubrir el motivo de que aquella belleza su hubiese presentado de nuevo ante él después de tantos años.

La mujer, de una perfección exuberante, salió de detrás de una de las columnas con un cadencioso vaivén de las caderas, que atrajo de inmediato la atención del rejuvenecido patriarca, amén de otras cosas más.

- Tan adulador y dulce como siempre, Shion.-

- Y tu tan hermosa como te recordaba, Afrodita(3).- Contestó el Aries, sin poder apartar la vista de la hermosísima diosa.- Y dime muy bella diosa, ¿ a qué debo tan sublime visita?.-

La bella mujer sonrió enigmáticamente mientras se acercaba con descarado interés al lemuriano.

Y es que había veces, que era mejor hablar de ciertos asuntos, en la privacidad de un cuarto con un bien pestillo.

* * *

_Mientras atravesaba la antesala del Gran Salón minutos después de nuestra extraña entrevista con el Patriarca, una sensación que no había vuelto a sentir desde la noche en que el Santuario fue invadido por Hades se apoderó de mi._

_La misma sensación de vacío, de soledad, de angustia… _

_La calamidad se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas, y de nuevo tuve miedo de perder algo que era muy preciado para mi._

_En un intento desesperado de no volver a caer en la oscuridad, recé a cualesquiera que fuesen los dioses que me estuviesen escuchando, para estar equivocado._

* * *

Los dos Santos avanzaban en categórico silencio por la desierta ciudad, sus pasos resonaban por las calles arrastrados por el eco. A pesar de que finalmente Dohko había logrado convencer a Mu, más bien **obligado**, para que investigasen de donde provenían aquellos ruidos de batalla, este no parecía estar muy a favor. Su cara contorsionada en un mohín, no dejaba duda de que prefería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Algo que dejaba completamente asombrado a su compañero, pues, ¿ cuantas veces en la vida tenía uno la oportunidad de descubrir una civilización perdida?. Y más aún cuando esa civilización pertenecía a tu propio pasado.

Dohko no conseguía entender la críptica actitud de su joven amigo.

- Bueno, ¿ vas ha decirme que te sucede?. Creí que estarías más emocionado por el hecho de encontrar tu verdadero hogar.- Mu acentuó su mal humor con un gruñido indefinido.

- ¡Quieres contestarme!.- Protestó el Libra.

- Le aseguro que no es falta de interés por mis raíces lo que me mantiene así.-

- ¿ Y entonces que es?. Ya estoy harto de esa actitud tuya. ¡ La verdad no te entiendo!.-

- Ya se lo he dicho. Tenemos que volver. Es imperativo que lo hagamos lo antes posible.-

- Eso sigue sin explicar el motivo de tanta urgencia.- Comentó Dohko.

- ¡ Es por el colgante!.-

- ¿ El colgante?… ¿ Que colgante?. Mu, te aseguro que ahora si que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.- Mu bufó desesperado. Parecía como si estuviese al borde de un ataque de nervios. Al final con la poca paciencia que le restaba, tomó aire y trato de hacerse entender.

- Usted vio el friso donde el sacerdote hacia entrega de la llaves a sus respectivos guardianes.- Dohko asintió todavía sin entender.- Usted, muy sabiamente, observó que solo había tres llaves, pero en realidad, creo que el friso muestra **cuatro**.- Ahora el rejuvenecido santo si estaba muy interesado.

- ¿ Y bien, cual es la cuarta llave?.- Dijo impaciente cuando vio que Mu no continuaba.

- Yo… no… no estoy seguro… pero creo que es el colgante… El colgante que llevaba encima el Sumo Sacerdote…- El moreno lo miró curioso.

- Yo ya he visto ese colgante antes. Lo lleva Kiki al cuello.-

El impacto de aquella noticia dejó mudo al rejuvenecido santo, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese continuar con aquella conversación, un ruido en la lejanía los interrumpió. Eran sonidos de golpes y explosiones que no parecían llegar desde muy lejos, por lo que sin pararse a considerar sus actos, corrieron por las calles desiertas, observando como a pesar de la indiscutible hecatombe que había sacudido los cimientos de aquella ciudad tiempo atrás, esta había permanecido casi intacta.

Sus calles rectas y anchas, conservaban en perfecto estado sus adoquines, los edificios altos, esbeltos y con elaborados ornamentos de esmalte y plata, se mantenían en pie sin una sola grieta que echase a perder su innegable belleza. La luz que desprendía la esfera luminosa de la alta torre central, confería a toda aquello una aire poético, casi místico.

Al doblar una esquina, lo que vieron los dejo aún más **atónitos** que todo lo anterior. Se encontraban en una amplia plaza cuadrada, ubicada en el centro de cuatro edificios idénticos de mármol verde y plata con altas cúpulas de corte renacentista, y allí justo en el centro de aquella composición había un hermoso jardín, donde las azaleas, lirios y campanulas brotaban como si en realidad estuviesen a pleno sol y no a miles de kilómetros de profundidad bajo la tierra. El dulce olor de las flores invadía toda la plaza, y una ligera brisa que no parecía llegar desde ningún sitio en concreto, mecía con suavidad la ramas de los dos cerezos en flor que se alzaban uno en frente del otro.

- Imposible…- Susurro Mu al ver tan bello rincón en un lugar tan olvidado del mundo.

- No lo entiendo… ¿ Como es posible que este lugar este tan bien conservado, tan lleno de vida, cuando por el lamentable estado de los túneles por los que hemos pasado, es obvio que fue víctima de un desastre de proporciones bíblicas?.-

- Esta ciudad, todo esto.- Mu hizo un gesto con los brazos para abarcar todo a su alrededor.- Todo esta imbuido por la **magia** de mis ancestros. Es débil, como el primer batir de alas de un pichón, pero aún puedo sentir los restos del poder de los que una vez vivieron aquí. Este sitio tiene vida propia, y eso es lo que lo ha mantenido en pie todos estos siglos.-

Una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas los trajo de nuevo al presente y a su actual situación. Los hermosos ojos del lemuriano pasaron de los cerezos en flor, a las figuras antropomórficas y peludas que se acercaban a ellos desde el lado opuesto por el que ellos habían llegado.

- Creo que este sitio alberga más vida de la que habíamos creído en un principio, amigo mío.- Dijo Dohko mientras se preparaba para recibir la primera oleada de licántropos que ya se acercaban desafiantes hacia ellos.

Mu, impasible como una estatua, contemplaba con absoluta tristeza como aquellos dos hermosos árboles que habían sobrevivido a inmensos desastres naturales, caían ahora víctimas de la furia de sus enemigos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin que se diese cuenta de ello.

Ese era su hogar, ese era su pasado. Allí se encontraban sus raíces, las de su maestro, y las de su alumno, y estaba siendo destruido sin pena ni gloria por una horda de salvajes enardecidos...

Fue entonces cuando la furia lo cegó.

No permitiría que mas destrucción asolase aquel lugar.

**Lucharía**.

Lucharía por su hogar, su cultura y su mundo. Lucharía por **Lemuria**.

Y hay de aquel que se atreviese a ponerse en su camino…

* * *

A unos nueve mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia del Santuario, en un hospital de la capital nipona, un joven muchacho de pelo castaño permanecía en estado vegetativo, completamente aislado de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Nadie que lo viese ahora, podría siquiera imaginar que aquel muchacho había sido una vez el insigne caballero de Pegaso, uno de los más leales y devotos servidores de Saori Kido, más conocida por su gente como la reencarnación de Atenea en nuestra era.

Desde la última Guerra Santa, cuando la espada de Hades le atravesó el pecho en un intento desesperado por proteger a su diosa, aquel inquieto chico no había vuelto a despertarse. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sumidos en las sombra;, su alma atrapada en sus propias pesadillas; su mente atormentada una y otra vez con la misma escena. No había posibilidad de escapar.

No para **él**.

Sus pesadillas siempre transcurrían igual, él y Hades enzarzados en una épica pelea donde solo el cosmos era valedero. Sus cuerpos sufrían los ataques del otro, entonces Hades lanzaba un último y desesperado ataque contra el cuerpo inerte de Atenea, que permanecía encerrada, y Seiya lo bloqueaba con su propio cuerpo, pero de nada servía, y su amada diosa era alcanzada por la lanza de Hades. En ese momento el joven Caballero de Pegaso era presa del dolor y la angustia por no poder salvar a Saori, El dolor le nubla el juicio, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón, presa de la desesperación, la pesadilla vuelve a comenzar.

Y así una y otra vez. Atrapado por siempre en su propia mente…

Pero, en aquel momento algo insólito estaba dándose lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una cuarta figura hacía acto de presencia en aquel interminable tormento.

Seiya, observaba con asombro aquella figura que se interponía entre él y Hades. Los ojos de un azul celeste muy intenso, observaban al joven santo, con total tranquilidad. Ni siquiera parecía perturbado o asustado por la presencia del dios del inframundo a su espalda.

El joven caballero quiso hablar, gritarle que se alejase, que estaba en peligro, pero la voz, tanto tiempo sellada no le salió.

El hombre frente a él **sonrió**.

- Empiezo a comprender porque mi hermanita te aprecia tanto, caballero.- La voz era grave, y suave al mismo tiempo.- A pesar de tu precaria situación, aún intentas proteger a los demás, a pesar de que te soy un completo desconocido… Eres francamente muy interesante Caballero de Pegaso, pero te aseguro, que no soy merecedor de tal preocupación.- Aseguró el joven mientras se giraba para enfrentar a la figura oscura que se alzaba ante él.

- Querido tío, siempre te imagine más imaginativo. No puedo creer que hayas recurrido a un truco tan burdo.- La figura de Hades que permanecía con la mirada fija en Seiya, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del joven extraño.

- En fin, creo que va siendo hora de acabar con este jueguecito.- Dijo el extraño con tono imperioso.

- Yo soy **Hermes** mensajero de los Dioses, y estoy aquí por explícito deseo de Zeus para liberar a Pegaso de su eterno encierro.- Proclamó el hermosos dios, que elevando su mano derecha extendida hacia el rostro impasible de la figura de Hades, lanzó un haz de luz que atravesó al dios.

Y entonces, como movidos por un resorte, sus ojos se abrieron. No lograba discernir como había llegado hasta allí, pero era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. Su cuerpo, tanto tiempo inmóvil se quejó al tratar de levantarse. Se encontraba mareado, y hambriento. Y también bastante confuso. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de su combate con Hades. Giro la cabeza y miro a través de la ventana entreabierta, por donde se colaba una suave brisa nocturna, las tintineantes estrellas, y en ese momento la vio.

Hermosa, brillante y esplendida.

La **Constelación de Pegaso **estaba de nuevo recibiendo a su valiente portador.

- He vuelto. Al fin he regresado…-

- Así es joven Pegaso, y ya va siendo hora de que te pongas en marcha. ¿ No te parece? El Santuario necesita de nuevo a todos sus soldados.- Seiya reconoció de inmediato la voz que le hablaba, pues era el mismo Dios Hermes que le había liberado de su cautiverio.

Seiya logró moverse con mucho esfuerzo, hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul celeste, que le sonreían desde una esquina de la habitación. Y ha su lado, inundados de lágrimas, se hallaban unos ojos marrones, profundos y hermosos. Tan parecidos a los suyos que por un momento creyó estar viéndose a si mismo.

Allí, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, estaba su hermana.

Seika había regresado.

Y él, **Caballero de Pegaso**, también.

_Continuará…_

* * *

(1) **Bóreas: **En la mitología griega era el dios del frío viento del Norte que traía el invierno. Bóreas era muy fuerte y tenía un violento carácter a la par. A menudo era representado como un anciano alado con barbas y cabellos desgreñados, llevando una caracola y vistiendo una túnica de nubes. Su equivalente romano es el dios Aquilón.

Los griegos creían que su hogar estaba en Tracia, y tanto Heródoto como Plinio describen una tierra al norte llamada Hiperbórea ('más allá de Bóreas') en la que la gente vivía en completa felicidad hasta edades extraordinariamente longevas.

(2) **Apolo: **Es uno de los más importantes y polifacéticos dioses olímpicos de la mitología griega y romana.

El ideal del kurós (joven imberbe), Apolo ha sido reconocido variadamente como dios de la luz y el sol; la verdad y la profecía; el tiro con arco; la medicina y la curación; la música, la poesía y las artes; y más. Apolo es hijo de Zeus y Leto y hermano mellizo de la cazadora virgen Artemisa.

Como patrón de Delfos (Apolo Pitio) era un dios oracular, la deidad profética del Oráculo de Delfos. La medicina y la curación estaban asociadas con él, ya fuera directamente o por mediación de su hijo Asclepio. También era visto como un dios que podía traer la enfermedad y la plaga mortal, además de tener el poder de curarla. Entre sus cargos custodios Apolo tenía dominio sobre los colonos y era el patrón defensor de rebaños y manadas. Como jefe de las Musas (Apolo Musageta) y director de su coro actuaba como dios patrón de la música y la poesía. Hermes creó la lira para él, y el instrumento se convirtió en un atributo común de Apolo. Los himnos cantados en su honor recibían el nombre de peanes.

En la época helenística, especialmente durante el siglo III a. C., pasó como _Apollo Helios _a ser identificado por los griegos con Helios, dios del sol, y de forma parecida su hermana se equiparó con Selene, diosa de la luna.

Según algunos mitos, el dios Apolo conducía cada diecinueve años su carro hacia la región de Hiperbórea para rejuvenecer. ( De aquí he sacado la idea para el mito de mis hiperbóreos).

(3) **Afrodita: **En la mitología griega es la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción. Aunque a menudo se alude a ella en la cultura moderna como «la diosa del amor», es importante señalar que normalmente no era el amor en el sentido cristiano o romántico, sino específicamente Eros (atracción física o sexual). Su equivalente romana es la diosa Venus.


	24. Una batalla, un respiro

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

**Una batalla. Un respiro.**

* * *

_Incluso el guerrero más disciplinado puede dejarse cegar por la ira en algún momento de su vida. El dolor, la inquietud, la soledad, pueden ser el peor enemigo de un soldado. Solo hay que recordar, que cuando todo eso pase, la calma siempre volverá, y entonces, tal vez, nos arrepintamos de nuestros actos. _

_Pero quien puede culparlo por ser humano… o lemuriano._

_Eso es lo que diferencia a un hombre de una bestia._

_Los sentimientos que nos afectan en nuestras decisiones pueden convertirse en la brújula que nos guié en la dirección correcta…_

_Aunque a veces no nos guste el sendero que nos muestra._

* * *

Las horas se habían sucedido una tras otra, y donde antes crecían hermosas y vivaces las azaleas y los lirios, ahora solo había muerte y destrucción. Las delicadas campánulas azules, lilas y blancas, que habían danzado suavemente al son de una música que solo ellas escuchaban, yacían ahora mermadas de su hermosura por sus tallos aplastados, y sus pétalos mutilados, mancillados con la sangre de los enemigos muertos o heridos que sembraban aquel bello y recóndito paraje, convirtiendo el pequeño jardín en un improvisado camposanto.

La furia del combate se incrementaba con crudeza a cada segundo que pasaba. Las hordas de licántropos habían rodeado a los dos Santos en el centro mismo del ahora destruido jardín, cercando cualquier salida posible.

No había escapatoria.

**Tampoco **es que la deseasen.

Al menos no uno de los dos guerreros que allí combatían. Cegado por la ira, Mu de Aries arremetía con pasión y furia contra sus enemigos. Sus movimientos eran constantes y seguros a pesar de que en su cuerpo se contaban numerables heridas que a cualquier otro más débil, o menos enardecido, ya habrían afectado.

Su mente estaba demasiado turbada como para sentir el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado y sangrante.

La tropa de salvajes licántropos iban sufriendo sus ataques con abnegada devoción por una diosa que parecía haberse olvidado de ellos, sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de que iba en aumento la pila de cadáveres y cuerpos mutilados que se apiñaba en torno al enajenado caballero dorado.

Un puño enguantado choco contra la mandíbula de uno de los lobos, resonando con escalofriante crujir. Una patada baja golpeó la rodilla de otro, desencajando grotescamente la extremidad. Un rápido ascenso de una mano en vertical, cercenó el brazo de un tercero. Todos y cada uno de los movimientos del joven Aries, tenían como consecuencia, el quejido, el grito, o la muerte de uno de sus enemigos…

Y él, enfurecido como nunca en su vida, disfrutaba con cada uno de los lamentos que llegaban hasta sus oídos…

Los gritos agónicos de los caídos impregnaban el ambiente de una atmósfera mortecina y lúgubre, reflejo exacto del estado de ánimo del santo. Su mente atribulada repetía una y otra vez la misma letanía, como si de un canto de guerra se tratase: Matarlos, destruirlos, exterminarlos a todos.

Esos bastardos pagarían con sus vidas el haber osado mancillar su ancestral hogar, en la búsqueda de la maldita litografía que tantas vidas estaba sesgando.

La **muerte** caería sobre ellos con rápidas alas, para consumirlos en la desesperación de no hallar jamás descanso alguno para sus almas impenitentes, por los agravios cometidos a sus ancestros desaparecidos.

* * *

Comenzaba a amanecer en la sagradas tierras de Atenea. El Santuario, lugar de constantes luchas y combates, despertaba de nuevo a los quehaceres de un nuevo día. Los soldados que aún se mantenían en pie, o que no habían sufrido heridas graves, habían estado velando por la seguridad de aquellas tierras toda la noche. Ahora, a los cálidos brazos de un nuevo día, se permitían un leve descanso en aras de que sus reemplazos llegasen a relevarles de sus puestos.

No importaba cuantas veces fuese hostigado el Santuario, sus guerreros, hombres y mujeres entrenados desde la más tierna infancia bajo condiciones casi infrahumanas, volverían a levantarse. **Siempre.**

Así eran los soldados de Atenea, duros y resistentes como las tierras que tanto amaban y protegían. Así eran los Caballeros y Amazonas del Santuario.

Pero, aunque los caballeros atenienses disfrutaban de un merecido momento de sosiego, no todo el Santuario permanecía en calma, no al menos en la onceava casa zodiacal, un lugar de quietud y armonía donde el Santo de Acuario se refugiaba a descansar y a pensar…

Aunque no en esos momentos…

En el hermoso Tholos(1) de columnas dóricas que hacía las veces de Templo Guardián de Atenea, un joven maestro de pelo azul-verdoso, rumiaba pestes de su indisciplinado aprendiz, el cual se había volatilizado como por arte de magia… **otra** vez, y muy "casualmente" después de que surgiese de la nada una sospechosa pista de hielo en medio del gran templo.

- ¡ **AYAME**!. ¡ Sal ahora mismo de donde estés, pequeño demonio de pelo blanco, o te juro que lo vas a lamentar!.-

- Eso, tu sigue así Camus, lo mismo logras convercerlo…- El tono irónico era inconfundible.- Dime, ¿ No eras tú el que tenía experiencia con los niños?.- El que hablaba fracasando miserablemente en el intento de ocultar cuanto disfrutaba aquella situación, no era otro más que un socarrón Escorpio que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse de los padecimientos de su amigo.

- Si has venido solo a incordiarme, alacrán, ya te estás largando por donde has venido.- Dijo de muy mal humor Camus. Milo hizo un genuino gesto de dolor, como su sus palabras realmente lo hubiesen herido, y de no ser por la inconfundible mirada traviesa que brillaba en sus ojos azules, tal vez hasta hubiese resultado creíble…

Tal vez…

- Bueno… ¿ Y qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho esta vez ese crío?.-

- ¿ Y todavía tienes que preguntar?.- Dijo señalando la pista de hielo que cubría el suelo de su templo.

- Hum, vaya, hay que reconocer que el chico tiene talento.-

Si las miradas matasen, a esas alturas Milo de Escopio sería un alacrán fulminado…

- ¿ Te parece divertido verdad?… Pues yo en tu lugar no me reiría tanto. Estoy seguro de que Ayame no ha hecho esto él solo.- Dijo Camus.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó con sospecha Milo.- ¡ No estarás insinuando que Stacia ha tenido algo que ver con esto!.- Por toda respuesta el joven Acuario se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

- ¡ Eso es **imposible**!. Cuando salía hacia aquí, ella se dirigía hacia la gran biblioteca a terminar las tareas que le encomendé ayer. Ella misma me lo dijo.- Aseguró un indignado santo.- ¡ Y eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando he salido de Escorpio!.- Dijo tajante el griego.

La ceja encrespada del francés era un claro indicio de lo que opinaba al respecto…

- En serio, Milo, ¿ te lo creíste? … ¡ Tsk, tsk, tsk!. ¡ Qué lástima que seas tan espabilado para algunas cosas, y tan inocentón para otras!.- Era obvio que Camus estaba **disfrutando** de lo lindo torturando psicológicamente a su amigo.- Bueno, pues ahora te voy a comentar algo que te vendrá bien recordar…- Tomo aire con parsimonia para acentuar la expectación, para luego ir hablando pausadamente, como si intentase hacerse entender por un niño de tres años:

- Dime Milo, ¿ qué niño de diez años se pone ha estudiar por propia voluntad en un bonito día de verano, y **sin la presencia** constante de su maestro al lado para asegurarse de que lo hace?… ¡ Ooooh!, pero ¿ porqué hacerme caso?. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy alguien que ya ha lidiado con esto antes… - Dijo Camus muy ufano.

Milo solo tardó dos segundos y medio en darse cuenta del engaño…

- ¡ **STACIAAAAA**!.- Salió gritando de acuario el griego en busca de su díscola, descarriada y, por que no decirlo, astuta alumna,

- Bueno… y ahora que el mundo vuelve a girar del lado correcto, iré en busca de mi alumno.- Se dijo a si mismo el francés muy orgulloso por haber ganado por una vez un combate verbal con Milo… Algo que por cierto no solía ocurrir con frecuencia…

Sobretodo porque Camus, harto de soportar las peroratas interminables de su amigo, terminaba largándose de la escena del crimen dejando a Milo hablando solo.

Pero es que a veces, no había nada mejor que **descargar **la frustración con alguien… en especial si ese "alguien" era un socarrón y pendenciero alacrán, que colmaría la paciencia del mismísimo Buda.

* * *

El sonido de una mandíbula al cerrarse sobre el sólido metal sacó de su letargo al caballero, los ponzoñosos dientes del lobo desprendían una desagradable pestilencia a muerte y podredumbre que intoxicaba el ambiente. Las placas metálicas del guardabrazo(2) habían resistido el mordisco, pero Dohko notaba como poco a poco cedían a la presión de las mandíbulas, pues empezaba a entumecérsele el brazo por el metal que se le clavaba.

Afianzó el pie izquierdo en la tierra, mientras que el derecho se posicionaba sobre el pecho del licántropo que lo atacaba para mantenerlo a distancia del resto del cuerpo. Entonces, con el brazo que aún tenía libre, se deshizo de otro enemigo que se preparaba para embestirle, lo engancho de las fauces, lo arrastró en un movimiento circular contra el lobo que amenazaba con arrancarle el brazo y ayudándose de la conmoción provocada por su contraataque, dio un fuerte tirón del brazo injuriado que aflojó el mordisco del licántropo partiéndole el cuello en el proceso con un desagradable chasquido de las vértebras.

El Caballero de Libra se regañó mentalmente por el tonto descuido que había tenido. Era imperdonable que se hubiera distraído en pleno combate, pero es que su mente no paraba de agitarse tratando de asimilar todo lo que habían descubierto en aquel olvidado y recóndito paraje. Aquellos frisos donde se mostraban tanto la litografía como las llaves que liberarían su poder habían sido todo un hallazgo, y el saber que tal vez el tan ansiado objeto se pudiese encontrar en ese mismo instante entre los muros de aquella ciudad, le producía un excitante cosquilleo por las manos.

Aunque para ser sincero, lo que más le había impactado, era el hecho de que, tal y como sospechaba desde hacía algún tiempo, Kiki realmente parecía estar relacionado con la Litografía Sagrada y su liberación. Y, a juzgar por el calamitoso estado en el que se encontraban los cadáveres que se apiñaban a los pies del agitado Santo de Aries, él tampoco había superado la sorpresa inicial de su propio hallazgo, así como tampoco la desazón causada al ver la bella ciudad de sus ancestros ultrajada por la violencia de los enardecidos licántropos.

Dohko suspiró con cansancio, mientras con un certero golpe de su mano enguantada, rebanaba el cuello del incauto lobo que se proponía atacarlo por la espalda.

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacia su ofuscado compañero, que combatía a sus enemigos con la furia de mil infiernos, los insensatos licántropos cegados por el éxtasis que les producía batallar por su "cuestionable" diosa, no percibían el aura violenta y salvaje que envolvía al caballero.

Su mente parecía estar a muchas millas de su cuerpo, atrapada en un plano diferente por los abrumadores acontecimientos a los que se había tenido que enfrentar desde su regreso de las garras del sueño eterno.

Su inesperado, aunque bien recibido, despertar de aquel infierno en el que había caído después de la guerra contra Hades, esa agotadora guerra, el fortuito hallazgo y ahora destrucción de su legendario hogar, y **sobretodo** el drástico cambio de su joven e impertinente alumno, así como su implicación en todo aquel desaguisado, estaban haciendo mella en el, por lo general, apacible carácter del muchacho, y el Libra, por más que lo intentase no hallaba una forma prudente de apaciguarlo antes de que terminase, no solo destruyendo la belleza que aún perduraba en aquella milenaria ciudad, y con ello las posibles pistas que hubiese sobre la Litografía Sagrada, sino también a si mismo y a todo el que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Aunque Dohko comprendía por lo que estaba pasando el joven santo, no podía permitir que continuase hundiéndose más en esa espiral de destrucción que lo arrastraba sin remisión a un oscuro pozo de desesperación y soledad…

¿ Pero como hacer entrar en razón a alguien fuera de control?.

De repente Dohko se sintió viejo, **muy viejo**. Notó como recaía en él todo el peso de la edad que su aspecto negaba… ya no tenía edad para estas cosas…

Con un suspiro de hastió, esquivó el zarpazo que iba dirigido a su rostro, y trató de concentrarse en el combate que tenía por delante…

Tal vez mientras tanto hallase la forma de calmar a su joven camarada.

O en su defecto, de hallar una forma de aprovechar su furia combativa en beneficio de ellos…

¡ Ohhh si tan solo se pudiese librar de eso molestos lobos por un segundo podría reflexionar sobre ello con más detenimiento!, pero por desgracia los mencionados lobos no estaban dispuestos a conceder ni un minuto de tregua…

Por suerte o por desgracia la tregua tan deseada por el rejuvenecido Santo, llegó en forma de estallido ensordecedor.

Tanto los santos atenienses como la horda licántropa frenaron sus ataques al verse inmersos en el rugiente sismo que sacudió los cimientos de cada uno de las edificaciones que aún permanecían en pie. La enorme torre de mármol negro, que hacia las veces de Sol en la ciudad subterránea, se tambaleo de un lado a otro de forma visible, con su titánica presencia amedrentado a sus inesperados visitantes. Las colosales estactitas que pendían amenazantes sobre sus cabezas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus altos techos, colisionando contra edificios, murallas y torres de la gran ciudad. Densas nubes de polvo cubrieron todo el lugar imposibilitando una buena visión de lo que ocurría alrededor.

En el mismo instante en el que el mundo parecía hundirse bajo sus pies, los licántropos se removieron inquietos, olfateando con nerviosismo, y jadeando ansiosos, y como si hubiesen salido de un largo trance, miraron confundidos a su alrededor, y por vez primera fueron conscientes de la situación.

Sorprendentemente sus expresión tomaron matices muy humanos, contemplando con asombro a los dos caballeros dorados, que se alzaban ante ellos con sus intimidantes auras brillando entre la gris polvareda, atrayéndolos como el mortal canto de una sirena atraía a los incautos marineros al fondo del mar, pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiese reaccionar ante la nueva situación, el rugido aterrador de unas bestias abismales les heló la sangre en el cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!.-

- No lo tengo muy claro, maestro Dohko, pero sea lo que sea, se está acercando a nosotros… **muy deprisa**.- Aseguró Mu totalmente calmado, algo realmente fuera de lugar en aquella desconcertante situación, pero al parecer, el joven lemuriano aún se encontraba dentro de ese trance combativo que se había apoderado de su mente, algo que contrastaba vivamente con la actitud pasiva de los licántropos, que seguían sin comprender muy bien que había sucedido.

- Bueno, al menos parece que el hechizo que Hera lanzó sobre ellos se ha anulado.- Se dijo a si mismo Dohko, tratando de hallar un lado positivo a toda aquella situación.

Si es que había alguno…

* * *

_Ninguna guerra es buena, no importa desde que punto de vista se cuente, vencedores o vencidos, eso no importa._

_Las guerras son penosas, y arrebatan la humanidad de las personas, por eso, cuando las batallas y el dolor constantes te dan un respiro, es mejor aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo al máximo con tus seres queridos, pues, nunca se sabe cuando volverán el dolor y la desesperación._

* * *

- Teiya, recuerda que el karma gobierna toda la existencia. El hombre es el único creador de su destino final. Es el llamado efecto acción, reacción. Por cada acción del hombre, se produce una reacción que afecta en mayor o menor medida a su propio destino. Cuanto más justas y puras sean las acciones realizadas, más fácilmente se podrá alcanzar la liberación e iluminación de nuestro ser.-

- En otras palabras… Tengo que ser buena si quiero alcanzar el Nirvana ¿no?.-

- Se podría reducir a eso, sí.-

- ¿ Y por qué no lo explica así desde el principio?. Es muy confuso cuando usa tantas metáforas.- Refunfuñó la niña con un mohín.

Un "Iluminado" Shaka resopló con cansancio. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido esa misma conversación en los últimos días. Pero es que ser el maestro de una niña con una inteligencia tan aguda como la de su alumna, no estaba resultando ser nada fácil.

- Teiya, ten paciencia con el Señor Shaka. Recuerda que esta debe ser la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo con un niño. Creo que ni siquiera de pequeño lo hizo, de hecho, dudo incluso que haya sido niño en algún momento de su vida. El ya nació, alto, rubio y muy serio.-

- Kiki,- La voz suave y armónica del joven Virgo resonó por el templo.- Aunque se que no es un **método educativo **bien visto por mis compañeros, y que muy probablemente tendría que dar un par de explicaciones a tu maestro y a su Excelencia Shion, no dudaré en dejarte sin uno o dos sentidos, empezando por el del gusto. Así no tendré que aguantar tus impertinencias por más tiempo.- La amenaza había sido dicha con tanta calma y serenidad, que ninguno de los dos aprendices sabría decir si era broma o no.

Aunque tampoco es que estuviesen dispuestos a comprobarlo…

- Bueno, si estás aquí a estas horas de la mañana, deduzco que Mu, aún no ha vuelto.- Kiki asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de si era apropiado, teniendo en cuanta la extraña pareja que formaban maestro y alumna, la una ciega por nacimiento, el otro por propia decisión.

- Es raro…- Murmuro Shaka.

A Kiki le pareció curioso el comentario. Aunque bien es cierto que desde hacía unos horas lo perseguía una extraña sensación de incertidumbre que no lograba comprender, tampoco veía lo raro en que aún no hubiese regresado su maestro, a fin de cuentas estaba de misión para el Santuario, una misión por cierto que no quiso comentar con él. Antes siempre le decía adonde iría, e incluso a veces lo llevaba con él, al menos hasta la noche en que los espectros atacaron el Santuario y su maestro lo envió lejos sin ninguna explicación de porqué. Tal vez era eso lo que acrecentaba su malestar se dijo. Aquella situación le traía recuerdos de un pasado que prefería olvidar. Uno en el que su maestro abandonaba este mundo dejándolo a él, solo y abatido por su perdida…

A pesar de su ceguera, la joven aprendiz de Virgo era capaz de "ver" cosas que los demás no llegaban ni a vislumbrar, por eso mismo, no tardó en percatase del decaimiento de ánimo de su amigo. Con su grácil forma de andar, igual a la de un felino, se acercó a él para tratar de sacarlo de ese penoso estado en el que había caído, pero antes de que ninguno se diese cuenta, un torbellino blanco-azulado, paso como una exhalación a su lado llevándose por delante todo lo que se ponía en su camino, incluidos dos aprendices dorados que no supieron reaccionar a tiempo.

- ¡ Aaayyyy!. ¿ Pero qué…?.-

- ¡ Heeyy!, ¿ Se puede saber que hacéis par de cafres?.- Grito una malhumorada Teiya, mientras trataba de liberarse del lío de piernas y brazos en el que se encontraba atorada junto con un sorprendido Kiki, y unos jadeantes Ayame y Stacia.

- ¡ Oye, oye! ¿ Donde estás tocando?.- Dijo con tono ofendido Ayame.

- Yo en ningún sitio, listillo. Eres **tú** el que está encima de mi.- Protestó la aprendiza de Virgo.

- Stacia, ¿te importaría echarte a un lado?.- Preguntó con voz trémula el Aries.- Es que me estás aplastando una parte de mi anatomía un **tanto** delicada.- Dijo casi en un murmullo.

- Huy, _pardonne_ Kiki.- Contestó avergonzada la peliazulada.- _Je ne me suis pas rendu compte_(3).-

Shaka, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de tal escena, "_contemplaba_" aquello entre irritado, divertido y confuso. Y es que, tratándose de los aprendices de Acuario y Escorpio, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

- Espero que esta alocada carrera vuestra por mi templo, no tenga nada que ver con más animales sueltos por mi jardín.- Medio amenazó el rubio.- Porque, aunque uno no debe apegarse a las cosas que pertenezcan al Samsara(4), también es cierto que se debe respetar las cosas de los demás.-

Teiya no pudo evitar reírse ante la contestación de su maestro que le trajo recuerdos de cierta pregunta que ella misma le hizo no hacía mucho (5), y que su maestro, tan sabio y serio, no supo contestar en su momento.

- ¡ Oooh, no se preocupe Señor Shaka!. Le aseguro que su jardín esta fuera de peligro.- Dijo con tono dulce Stacia.

- De **momento**.- Puntualizó en un murmullo imperceptible Ayame, lo que tuvo como consecuencia un buen codazo por parte de su compañera que en seguida se apresuró a añadir:

- Solo íbamos de camino a Géminis a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos aprendices.-

- ¿ Nuevos aprendices?… ¿ Qué nuevos aprendices?.-

- Los aprendices de Géminis, Kiki.-

- ¿ Hay aprendices en Géminis?.- Preguntó sorprendido el joven Aries.- ¿ Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse de estas cosas?.-

- Tal vez si dejases de esconderte y te decidieses de una vez a relacionarte con el mundo exterior estarías al corriente de las novedades que surgen a tu alrededor.- Sugirió como de pasada Teiya.

- No empieces, Teiya. He venido en son de paz ¿vale?.-

Mientras los cuatro aprendices dorados se sumergían en su propio mundo haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del imponente Caballero de Virgo, este empezó a plantearse seriamente cuales serían las consecuencias si empezase a repartir "**Tesoro del Cielo**" a esa pandilla de descerebrados que se hacían llamar aprendices dorados…

Aquella conversación comenzaba a provocarle principio de jaqueca…

- ¡ STACIAAAA!.- El grito de un inconfundible y enfurecido Milo, llegó desde algún punto en la lejanía. - ¡ Tarde o temprano te encontraré, pequeño diablo enmascarado!.-

- ¡Glup!. Creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo.- Dijo apresuradamente la joven peli-azul.- ¡ Ciao!.-

- ¿ Y bien?.- Preguntó el rubio.- ¿ Qué habéis hecho esta vez?.-

- ¡ Nada de nada!.- Se defendió el albino.- Lo único que pasa es que creímos necesario una pequeña **reforma** en el templo de Acuario que por lo visto no ha gustado demasiado.-

- ¿ En Acuario?…- Pregunto Kiki.- ¿ Y entonces por qué huye Stacia?.-

- Bueeenoooo…. Es que yo solo he sido la **mano de obra**, pero el cerebro de la operación ha sido ella.- Aclaró como si tal cosa el joven ruso.

- ¡ AYAMEEE!. Deja de esconderte. ¡ Recuerda que se donde duermes enano!.- Antes de que Camus terminase de decir la frase, su descarriado alumno ya se había fugado dejando tras de sí solo una estela de polvo blanco.

- ¡ Para que luego me llamen a mi travieso!.- Dijo indignado el pelirrojo.- ¡ Esos dos me están quitando el puesto!.-

El joven Santo de Virgo solo fue capaz de encomendarse a Buda, Atenea, o a cualesquiera de los dioses que lo estuviesen observado en ese momento para que su alumna jamás terminase como aquellos tres que competían por ver cual era más gamberro que el anterior.

- Buda, dame fuerzas.-

* * *

La gotas de agua caían sobre él como plata líquida. Su cuerpo tanto tiempo dormido comenzaba a recobrar sus sentidos. El olor a tierra mojada, los olores de las flores que lo envolvían en un suave manto, los colores vivaces, tenues o suaves que lo rodeaban, el sabor de la fruta recién mordida. Era maravilloso volver a sentirse vivo. Sentir que los pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno, sentir la sangre correr por las venas. El latido de tu propio corazón.

El mundo volvía ha ser suyo, con sus risas, su riqueza, **su vida**.

Una suave ráfaga de viento, meció sus cabellos castaños trayendo de nuevo su mente al presente. Parpadeó tres veces, solo para estar seguro de que podía hacerlo, y su sonrisa, hermosa y sincera, reflejó lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Seiya, Caballero de Pegaso, había regresado para combatir de nuevo por aquel bello mundo que lo llenaba de alegría.

- ¡ Seiya, vamos!. Es hora de partir.- El joven Caballero de Bronce, se giró para contemplar a su compañero. Al igual que Seiya, él también había estado dormido los dos últimos años, tal vez no en vida, pero sí en espíritu.

Su alma guerrera había quedado sellada por la culpa que lo consumía.

Después de la Guerra Santa, el joven caballero se había sentido tan culpable por las muertes, que según él, su debilidad había provocado, que había perdido todo espíritu de lucha. No era capaz de volver a vestir sus ropajes. Aquellos con los cuales defendió a Atenea durante las duras batallas que libró. Su armadura, el máximo privilegio que Atenea podía conceder a sus leales guerreros, había permanecido silenciosa a su lado, a la espera de que su guardián regresase de la oscuridad que abatía su corazón por un crimen que no cometió, y se alzase de nuevo junto a ella en la más gloriosa de las batallas.

La batalla por la vida, el amor y la paz.

Y eso era lo que Shun de Andrómeda esperaba con ansias, no, **deseaba** con ferviente pasión desesperada… pero antes, necesitaba pedir perdón.

Tal vez los demás no lo viesen así, pero para sus ojos, él había sido el causante del despertar de Hades, y con ello el promotor de la guerra que acabo mermando drásticamente las filas del Santuario. Su incapacidad por resistirse a la influencia negativa de Hades, había truncado la vida de bronceados, plateados y todos los caballeros dorados, así como la propia vida de uno de sus mejores amigos, que hasta ese momento había permanecido encerrado en su propio cuerpo, sufriendo un tormento eterno.

Sí, tal vez los demás no lo viesen así, pero él, Shun de Andrómeda, necesitaba pedir **perdón**.

Y para ello, primero debía dejar de huir y esconderse, y enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado que lo acosaban. Debía regresar al Santuario para redimirse de sus pecados, y tal vez, solo tal vez, volver a demostrar su valía y su lealtad a una diosa que jamás lo creyó culpable de ningún cargo.

- Vamos Shun, o al final serás tú quien se quede en tierra.- Le dijo un sonriente Pegaso que desde que había regresado de las garras de Hades, había aprendido ha apreciar mucho más el efímero don de la vida.

- Sí, tienes razón. Es hora de saldar viejas deudas.- Dijo el peli-verde al tiempo que ascendía por las escalerillas del avión que los llevaría a ambos de nuevo al Santuario.

- Muy bien jóvenes Santos, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.- Se dijo a si mismo Hermes, mientras contemplaba muy satisfecho como los dos guerreros de Atenea se alejaban por el cielo japonés.

* * *

El sonido de unas suaves pisadas, amortiguadas por las mullidas alfombras que sembraban el enlosado del hermoso dormitorio, atrajo la atención de los dos guerreros que allí se hallaba. La pequeña correteaba alegremente jugando con un descolorido conejito, mientras el gran soldado a su lado la observaba con complacencia. Su joven compañero movió la cabeza en una lenta negación, incapaz de comprender el extraño comportamiento del guerrero.

- Lucian, lo digo en serio, soy incapaz de entenderte… ¿ Por qué la trajiste?.- Dijo el chico indicando con un movimiento de la cabeza a la pequeña que seguía jugando sin prestar atención a los dos soldados.

- Por compasión.-

- ¡Huh!. Hubiese sido más compasivo acabar con ella. Al menos de ese modo no tendría que cargar con un pasado lleno de muerte y desolación.-

- La muerte nunca debería ser una alternativa a un pasado triste. La vida siempre es mejor.- Sentenció Lucian.

- Nunca cambiarás Lucian, eres demasiado "_romántico_".- La delicada voz femenina había interrumpido sin previo aviso la conversación de los dos hombres, que al oírla, se giraron para ver como se acercaba a ellos su hermosa compañera. La muchacha parecía una joven dama del siglo XIX, pues llevaba un precioso vestido victoriano muy elaborado de un color rojo muy intenso y blanco por el centro, con un pequeño miriñaque que sostenía la larga falda. El vestido estaba rematado con hermosos encajes negros en los pliegues de la falda y blancos en las anchas mangas. El pelo, de un color rubio ceniza, estaba peinado en largos tirabuzones y llevaba un esplendido tocado de rosas realizadas en raso rojo y negro.

- Amélie, sigues tan… esplendida como siempre.- Dijo Lucian

- ¡ Oooh, por favor!. Solo es una friki. ¿ Pero tú has visto que pintas?. Llegas con dos siglos de retraso, Amélie.-

- ¡ Callate Kieran!. ¿ Quién ha pedido tú opinión, imbécil?.- El "imbécil" en cuestión, que era un joven alto de rasgos elegantes y finos, de suave pelo negro hasta los hombros y de intensos ojos verdes, se limitó a fingir una burda reverencia ha modo de disculpa.

- Tú nunca nos entenderás, Kieran. Lucian y yo somos almas puras y caritativas.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!. No me hagas reír. De Lucian no lo niego, pero tú ¿ un alma pura y caritativa?. ¡ Sí, claro, cuando los cielos se abran en dos!.- Se burló el moreno.

- Te voy ha…-

- Me alegra ver que mis más fieles guerreros se llevan tan bien como siempre.- La voz de Hera interrumpió la discusión.

- Mi Señora, me alegra volver a verla.- Dijo Kieran con una elegante inclinación a modo de saludo.

- A mi también mis leales soldados, aunque habéis tardado en venir a pesar de que expresé **claramente **la urgencia de vuestra visita.- Comentó con una fuerte crispación la diosa.- Y a pesar de ello el único que obedeció fue Lucian. Me gustaría saber porqué.- El tono amenazante era inconfundible.

- Lamentamos profundamente nuestra demora, señora.- Se apresuró a decir la hermosa joven.- Desgraciadamente no pudimos cumplir con vuestro mandato con la presteza que hubiésemos deseado, pues vuestro esposo nos ha tenido bajo estrecha vigilancia. Sospecha que estáis planeando otro ataque sobre su hija y apenas hemos tenido libertad de movimientos.- Explicó.

- De hecho, tuvimos que escabullirnos como meros ladronzuelos para escapar de su aguda vista… y la de sus lacayos.- Puntualizó Kieran.

Hera sostuvo la mirada de sus aláteres, una mirada oscura y profunda que les perforaba el pecho y los arrastraba hasta el abismo de la desesperación. Intimidados por la intensidad de esos hermosos ojos, los dos guerreros agacharon la cabeza incapaces de soportar aquella mirada.

- Así que Zeus sospecha de mí… Ese hombre siempre ha sido demasiado astuto para su propio bien.- Dijo casi con regocijo la bella diosa.- Supongo que le he dado más que motivos para hacerlo.- Añadió risueña, mientras su augusta mirada se paseaba por la amplia sala, como si estuviese recordando alguna broma privada que solo ella conociese. Su sinuosa figura se balanceó con picardía entre sus tres guerreros más allegados, provocando una miríada de sentimientos en uno de sus caballeros. Los límpidos ojos de Lucian eran incapaces de ocultar la devoción que sentía hacia su diosa.

- Bueno mi Señora, ¿cuando vamos a comenzar con la segunda parte del plan?.- Preguntó impaciente Amélie.

Una sonrisa oscura como la noche se reflejó en el marmóreo rostro de la diosa.

- Inmediatamente.- Fue su respuesta.

Una terrible tormenta se desató en el exterior del templo, embraveciendo el agitado mar, como si fuese una premonición de lo que estaba por llegar…

* * *

La densa polvareda gris que los había envuelto sumergiéndoles en la oscuridad, comenzaba a disiparse. Gracias a los dioses el suelo había cesado su traqueteo y el techo ya o caía sobre sus cabezas, sólo de vez en cuando, a lo lejos se oía el rumor de algún cascote, que imposibilitado de resistirse a la fuerza de gravedad ejercida sobre él, se desprendía de su anclaje.

Los ojos de los dos santos tardaron en acostumbrarse al nuevo espectro de luz, pero cuando lo hicieron sus cinco sentidos se vieron subyugados por la escena que ante ellos se desarrollaba…

Ante los dos anonadados guerreros, se hallaban dos hileras de estatuas graníticas que representaban a unas muy bellas panteras, las mismas estatuas que hasta ese momento habían custodiado las puertas de la ciudad en estática presencia, y que debido, probablemente, a algún hechizo que aún ejercía su magia sobre la desaparecida ciudadela, habían despertado de su largo letargo, en busca de aquellos que perturbaban la paz de su silencioso y olvidado mundo.

Ni santos, ni licántropos se atrevieron a moverse, mientras contemplaban con mudo asombro el poderoso despliegue de magnificencia que los hermosos e inquietantes felinos despertaban con cada movimiento.

Las bien cinceladas panteras debían haber sido hechas por las manos expertas de algún antiguo tallista, que había puesto tanto su alma como su talento en la creación de aquellas estatuas que hacían las veces de guardianas. Sus movimientos eran sinuosos, elegantes e hipnóticos. Con cada paso que daban, levantaban una pequeña nube de polvo debido a su gran tonelaje, aunque su peso no las hacía menos ágiles.

Dos de las enormes panteras, giraron sus pesadas cabezas hacia los caballeros, con aire amenazante. Sus ojos, dos óvalos tan duros y pétreos como el resto de su ser, los observaban con recelo, como si estuviesen decidiendo si dejarlos marchar o **aniquilarlos**.

- ¿Qué está pasado aquí?.-

- ¡No se mueva!.- Demandó Mu muy tenso.- Están evaluando si somos amigos o enemigos.- Aclaró.

- ¿Evaluando?… No estoy muy seguro de que me guste como suena eso.-

- Créame, menos le va ha gustar si deciden que no somos compañía grata aquí.- Aseguró el lemuriano con tal calma, que Dohko se preguntó si aún estaría bajo los efectos de la enajenación mental que se había apoderado de él no hacía mucho.

- Pero… ¿qué son exactamente?.-

- Son guardianes, protectores de la ciudad. Las panteras siempre han sido animales sagrados para nosotros, y según nuestras antiguas leyendas, siempre que los lemurianos queríamos proteger algo, le encomendábamos la tarea a uno de estos felinos.- Mu Suspiró cansado.- Probablemente, cuando las crearon, las hechizarían para que protegiesen la ciudad, y aunque ya no haya nadie, la magia aún fluye por ellas y por eso aún cuidan de este lugar. Están condenadas a una eternidad de servidumbre…-

- Vaya… y ¿ no podíais haberos decantado por no se… "**patos**", por ejemplo?, o al menos por cualquier otro animal con menos garras y dientes, vamos digo yo.- Rezongó el Libra.

- Creía que le gustaban los gatos, maestro Dohko.- Dijo burlón Mu, sin quitarle ojo a la gran pantera que se acercaba con absoluta calma hacia él.

- No, cuando el gato en concreto es de mármol, pesa más de quinientos kilos, y se plantea seriamente el incluirme a **mí** en su menú diario.- Respondió irónico Dohko.

De improviso, antes de que ninguno de los presentes supiese que pasaba, las enormes panteras, se lanzaron al ataque sobre el grupo de desconcertados licántropos. La granítica manada de felinos, rugía excitada, lanzando pesados zarpazos, y degollando con gran facilidad los musculosos cuellos de los desesperados lobos que trataban, inútilmente, de defenderse de la salvaje acometida.

Una vez más aquel paraje antaño hermoso, se veía sacudido por la violencia de la guerra, mientras sus guardianes eternos exterminaban sin vacilación a los invasores que habían acudido allí, bajo los efectos de un cruel hechizo, lanzado por una diosa que poco tenía de caritativa en cuanto a la extensa progenie de su marido se trataba.

Los miembros cercenados de los desdichados lobos, caían sobre el enlosado con un sinistros chapoteo al golpear los charcos de sangre que bañaban el lugar. Sus gritos morían silenciosos en sus gargantas desgarradas, y sus ojos confusos buscaban una explicación a aquella situación que no comprendían, pero que nunca les llegó, pues uno tras otro, los fallecían con mortífera rapidez bajo las garras de las letales panteras de granito. Un enfermizo olor a muerte se adueñó de los alrededores, tan nauseabundo que, junto con la dantesca escena de la que habían sido testigos, ambos caballeros se vieron obligados ha vaciar sus estómagos sobre el antes hermoso jardín. Vísceras, miembros, carne y sangre por doquier, habían sustituido a las violetas y campánulas, la oscuridad cubría la luz, y la **muerte **a la vida…

Aquello no había sido una batalla, sino una matanza, y ahora, incluso Mu, que había recuperado la razón, miraba horrorizado todo aquello… Tanto los actos de las estatuas guardianas, como sus propios actos irracionales, no tenían perdón…

Un licántropo, a juzgar por su aspecto, un espécimen joven, había logrado evitar la embestida de una de las bestias y corría hacia ellos desesperado por salvar la vida. Estaba tan solo a unos metros de ellos, cuando de la nada surgió una enorme figura felina que se abalanzó sobre él, degollándolo al instante. La sangre brotó densa y oscura por su cuello, llegando a salpicar a los dos inmóviles santos que no lograban ponerse en movimiento, a pesar de que sus mentes les exigían acabar con todo aquello. Con el dorso de la mano, Mu se retiró la sangre que le cubría el rostro, y logró ver el último brillo de vida del joven lobo escaparse de sus ojos, unos ojos oscuros, asustados, y **muy humanos**…

Y entonces lo supo. Supo, que aquellas criaturas que él había considerado malvadas, habían sido tan víctimas de aquella guerra, como los niños que ahora reposaban en pequeñas sepulturas en el silencioso camposanto del Santuario.

Hera los había engañado, los había hechizado, los había utilizado, y, cuando ya no le servían, los había condenado…

Y él, inconscientemente, la había ayudado ha cometer aquel acto atroz de traición.

Y su odio por ella se acrecentó.

Su cosmos brilló con la promesa de que no descansaría hasta que esa diosa que se atrevía a jugar con la vida de los humanos, lemurianos, o seres feéricos en general, pagase por sus pecados.

Hera se había echado de enemigo a un lemuriano furioso, y uno que hasta el momento ni siquiera sabía que podía albergar tanto odio por alguien.

Y es que como se suele decir, no es bueno jugar con **fuego**.

- No es por ofender, amigo mío, pero creo que a tus antepasados se le fue un poco la mano con su magia.-

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo con usted maestro.- Respondió el Aries.- Por desgracia solemos pecar de soberbia.-

Como si de repente las panteras se hubiesen sentido ofendidas por los comentarios, giraron sus enormes cabezas de piedra hacia ellos. Les mostraron sus grandes y afiladas fauces, en un claro intento de intimidación. La veintena de panteras se arremolinaron a su alrededor gruñendo entre ellas. Al parecer aún no habían decidido que hacer con ellos.

- Creo que no somos bien recibidos aquí.- Murmuró Dohko.-

- Mucho me temo que así es. Me parece que están debatiendo si deben matarnos o no. Nuestras armaduras las confunden.-

- ¿ Las armaduras?. ¿ Qué tienen que ver ellas en todo esto?.-

- Porque probablemente fueron talladas por los mismos lemurianos que las crearon a ellas.-

- ¡ Oh, genial, un reencuentro familiar!.- Dijo socarrón el Libra, a pesar de que la situación distaba mucho de divertida.

- Maestro, yo en su lugar trataría de no enfadar a Dikastis(6). Nuestras armaduras pueden comunicarse con esas cosas, y en estos momentos están tratando de apaciguarlas para que decidan dejarnos marchar sin pelear. Y, no se usted, pero a mi no me apetece comparar fuerzas con unas estatuas milenarias revividas por magia ancestral.-

- Vaya, en que momento decides volver a recuperar el sentido del humor.- Murmuró Dohko.

Mu iba a soltar un ingenioso comentario más propio de Kiki que de él, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, las panteras rugieron con fuerza y se lanzaron a la carrera por las maltrechas calles de la desolada ciudad. Dejándoles allí tan estupefactos como cuando habían aparecido la primera vez.

- Pues yo diría que nos han indultado.- Comentó el rejuvenecido santo.

Un poderoso gruñido llegó desde su espalda. Se giraron a tiempo de ver a dos gigantescas panteras desaparecer por uno de los corredores laterales.

- Yo más bien diría que solo nos están invitando "_amablemente"_ a marcharnos de su ciudad.-

Y es que al parecer, sus armaduras no eran muy buenas pacificadoras.

* * *

Mientras en el Santuario, una bonita gata negra se paseaba impunemente entre los templos zodiacales con total indolencia. Observando el ir y venir de aprendices y santos, pero fijándose especialmente en el muchacho pelirrojo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza estaba provocando sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Su responsabilidad era proteger a ese chico, y había estado a punto de fracasar. Fracasar por primera vez en más de mil años. Era imperdonable por su parte. La próxima vez que volviesen a por él, pues estaba convencida de que lo intentarían de nuevo, estaría preparada.

Le prometía a su difunto padre que lo protegería de todo mal, y no iba a incumplir su palabra.

… Tal vez ya fuese hora de mostrase ante él "_abiertamente_"…

Pues, se había ganado una batalla, pero la guerra continuaba.

* * *

_Continuará…_

(1) **Tholos: **Un tholos o tolos es, en la arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia, una construcción de forma circular.

Las primeras casas de este tipo se remontan al Neolítico. Igualmente se denomina tholos a ciertas construcciones funerarias de planta circular, como los usados en la cultura micénica. El arquetipo de estas tumbas es el "Tesoro de Atreo".

Finalmente, tholos designa principalmente a un templo de estilo clásico, generalmente griego, de planta circular rodeado de una columnata. El más conocido es el tholos de Delfos.

(2) **Guardabrazo: **El guardabrazo es la pieza de la armadura antigua destinada a cubrir y defender el brazo.

(**3**) **Je ne me suis pas rendu compte: **No me di cuenta.

(4) **Samsara: **Aunque ya explique esto en capítulos anteriores lo pongo otra vez aquí para refrescar la memoria:

Normalmente Samsara se considera el opuesto de Nirvana. Es el estado de no-iluminación en el cual vivimos. La existencia mundana.

Samsara también se califica como un estado de "auto-engaño"o ignorancia de la realidad de las cosas. En particular ignoramos que el mundo es insatisfactorio, perecedero e insustancial.

Según el budismo el Samsara no tiene ni principio ni fin. Estamos atrapados en él hasta que ganemos la Iluminación.

No obstante, al comienzo del sendero tenemos que ver el Samsara como un estado del cual necesitamos liberarnos para alcanzar el Nirvana

(**5**) Para comprender esto, releer el capítulo 12. Escena de Shaka y Teiya.

(**6**)**Dikastis: **Es el nombre de la armadura de Libra. Origen: Dikastis era el esposo de la Diosa Dike ( o Dicea o Dice) que según la mitología griega, es la personificación de la justicia en el mundo humano, y en quien se basa el mito de la balanza de Libra, aunque con frecuencia es confundida con su hermana Astrea, anterior diosa de la justicia. Por ese motivo, he elegido este nombre para la armadura de Libra.

**N/A: **Primero quiero disculparme por el retraso. Debo decir que no tengo excusa alguna y lamento la tardanza. Y segundo, quiero disculparme por este capítulo que no me convence nada de nada. Pero por desgracia mi musa está en el limbo, y yo no doy para más. Lo lamento si alguien se siente decepcionado por este capítulo.


	25. En el Punto de Mira

No se ni como pedir perdón por el retraso, pero es que cada vez que me decido a escribir, los cielos se abren, ríos de lava corren por las calles, y el mar arde… Sí, lo se, es un efecto climatológico de lo más curioso…

Bueno, ahora ya en serio, lamento que este fic se actualice tan despacio, pero desgraciadamente no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir. Aún así espero que este capítulo os guste y no os defraude por la espera.

¡ A disfrutarlo!

Recuerden párrafos en _cursiva_: pensamientos de Kiki.

-: Cambio de escena.

Ni los personajes ni la historia de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son de Kurumada- Sensei

**En el Punto de Mira**

* * *

_Uno tras otro los guerreros de Atenea se iban agrupando de nuevo en El Santuario para hacer frente una vez más a una nueva amenaza, una que ansiaba desestabilizar el equilibrio natural que une a cada persona, animal, árbol y roca…_

_Ese fino hilo que llamamos vida._

_Y todos esos Santos ansiaban combatir a ese mal que se cernía amenazador sobre el mundo, pero, de entre todos esos guerreros, de entre todos esos soldados recién llegados, solo cuatro destacaban entre el resto…_

_Los Caballeros de Bronce habían regresado…_

_Y con ellos, tal vez, la esperanza…_

* * *

La brisa marina agitaba con calida caricia los cabellos de los dos caballeros, que absortos contemplaban lo que durante 2500 años, había sido la cuna de los más insignes guerreros de Atenea; y durante todo ese tiempo, su sola silueta recortada en el horizonte, había servido de bálsamo para los cansados espíritus de todos aquellos santos que regresaban a su seno después de una larga despedida.

Sus largas y adoquinadas calles. Sus edificios, vestigios que el correr de los años habían dejado olvidados. Sus gentes, hombres, mujeres y niños, que entregaban su cuerpo y alma a la causa más noble que la humanidad pudiese alcanzar. Su aura calida, como una brisa de verano que te arrastra hasta un lugar envuelto en misticismo, donde los mitos y leyendas de los hombres cobran vida, entretejiéndose con finos hilos en una realidad de un mundo donde la humanidad había dejado de creer.

Todo aquello hacía de El Santuario un refugio para sus santos.

Los dos jóvenes permanecían en reverencial silencio, mientras sus mentes y sus almas, trataban de hallar la calma que aquel lugar siempre les proporcionaba, pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que ninguno de los dos hubo pisado El Santuario, y la calma que tanto ansiaban, se les escapaba como el agua entre los dedos…

Daba igual si eras un leal súbdito a Atenea y su acérrimo enemigo, El Santuario era un lugar de culto y veneración que dejaba mudo de impresión a todo el que lo contemplase, sin importar las veces que se hubiese visto aquel mismo paisaje… su omnipresencia era abrasadora.

- Es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?.- Dijo uno de los dos rompiendo al fin aquel silencio ensordecedor. Su compañero, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza contestó:

- Jamás pensé que algún día añoraría tanto este lugar. Durante toda mi infancia, mi único propósito fue salir de aquí para poder buscar a mi hermana, y ahora en cambio, lo único en lo que pienso es en regresar de nuevo…-

- Han pasado muchas cosas, hemos vivido muchas experiencia, buenas y malas. La gente cambia, madura y crece…- Las última palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento, por lo que Seiya a penas pudo oírlas, pero a pesar de ello, no se le escapó el tono nostálgico que su compañero había impreso en ellas.

Puede que él hubiese pasado encerrado en su propia mente torturada los dos últimos años, pero Shun los había pasado viviendo encerrado en su propio tormento, culpándose por algo que escapaba a su control… Y mientras no asumiese todo eso, seguiría viviendo en la cárcel que el mismo se había creado.

- Ya iba siendo hora, ¿ no os parece?.- Dijo una voz familiar a lo lejos.

- Sois muy lentos.- Añadió una segunda voz.

Tanto Seiya como Shun habían estado tan absortos en su contemplación de la ciudad sagrada, que no habían sentido la presencia de nadie, por lo que se giraron sobresaltados en busca del origen de aquellas dos voces que les resultaban tan conocidas.

No muy lejos de donde se hallaban ellos, sobre una suave lomada desde la que se podía observar el valle que rodeaba Rodorio, la puerta de acceso al Santuario, se divisaban dos esbeltas figuras, que con paso lento, se acercaban hacia ellos. Uno tenía el pelo negro como ala de cuervo, y el otro era de un rubio casi celestial.

Los cuatro jóvenes, los cuatro amigos tanto tiempo alejados, se miraban de hito en hito, haciendo gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que trataban de escapar de su prisión. Antes de que ninguno se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía, Seiya se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo digno de un oso. Hacía años que no estaban todos juntos, pero los lazos fraternales que habían sido forjados por la confianza que se profesaban entre ellos, aún seguían siendo tan firmes como siempre, como si nunca se hubiesen separado…

Aún eran amigos, aún eran hermanos…

- Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos "**equino**".- Bromeó Hyuga, rompiendo la atmósfera nostálgica que se había creado.

- Hace algo más de dos años que no nos vemos y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es "**eso**".- Recriminó Seiya fingiendo indignación, y fracasando miserablemente.

- Vaya, da gusto ver que hay cosas que no cambian, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado.- Los cuatro caballeros se giraron sobresaltados. Detrás de ellos, a solo unos pasos de distancia, un joven rubio de vivaces ojos azules, los observaba apoyado indolentemente sobre los restos de una antigua columna que antaño, debió erguirse gloriosa en lo que sin duda había sido un hermoso templo.

Seiya contempló con asombro como aquel guerrero, aquel hombre, que durante toda su vida como fiel santo de Atenea había representado su ideal de caballero, aquel al que consideraba fallecido hacia años, se acercaba hacia él con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su hermosa armadura proyectaba reflejos dorados, por los rayos del Sol que chocaban contra ella.

-A… Aioria…- El nombre se atascó en su garganta, mientras notaba como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

- Me alegro de volver a verte Seiya. Ha pasado tiempo. Marin te ha echado de menos, aunque no creo que ella lo vaya ha admitir fácilmente.- Bromeó el Leo.

Seiya aún no salía de su asombro al contemplar con sus propios ojos la figura de aquel caballero, que durante su infancia había sido como un hermano mayor a quien acudir cuando se enfadaba con su maestra. Un hombre que, no solo se había ganado su confianza y su afecto, sino también su admiración. Porque sí, aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho abiertamente, Seiya admiraba al Caballero de Leo…

El guerrero **perfecto**. Leal, fuerte y amable…

El hombre al que aspiraba convertirse algún día.

- Aioria… yo…- Estaba tan emocionado de volver a ver a ese hombre, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, que decirle, que su cerebro y su boca no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo.

- Tranquilo, Seiya. Ya lo se.- Aseguró el griego. Y girándose en redondo, se encaminó con paso seguro hacia el corazón del Santuario.

- Vamos, jóvenes caballeros, nuestra señora ha añorado más que nadie a sus caballeros más cercanos.- Y así, entre lágrimas, abrazos y sonrisas, los cuatro caballeros de bronce, los más leales a su causa entre sus iguales, se dirigieron una vez más hacía las escaleras zodiacales que una vez tuvieron que atravesar para salvar a su señora Atenea.

Pero esta vez, no como enemigos, sino como fieles aliados, bienamados y añorados, **amigos**…

* * *

La arena del coliseo estaba bañada en la sangre y sudor de los jóvenes aspirantes a santos, que entrenaban sin descanso con la esperanza de alcanzar algún día su sueño de ser dignos portadores de los ropajes sagrados de Atenea. Todos combatían con pasión por aquello en lo que creían, o por aquello que les habían inculcado desde pequeños.

Todos tenían una **meta** en mente…

Aunque no todos parecían tan satisfechos con sus entrenamientos como otros, especialmente tres jovencísimos aprendices de oro que miraban con el ceño fruncido a un muy sonriente Aldebarán, que parecía totalmente ajeno a la situación que lo rodeaba…

- Aún no entiendo porque tengo que entrenar con usted. No se ofenda.- Dijo Kiki

- Simple. Tu maestro no está, y su excelencia Shion tiene asuntos importantes que tratar.-

- A…-

- Y tampoco está el tuyo, Blake. Y en su ausencia alguien debe hacerse cargo de vuestro entrenamiento.-

- Ok. Lo entiendo. Sus maestros no están y todo eso, pero y ¿ yo que pinto aquí?. Mi maestro sí que está…. De **mal humor**, pero está.- Comentó el joven Acuario.

- Ja, simple, no te aguanta ni él y le pasa el "_paquete_" a otro.- La mirada fulminante que le lanzó Ayame al pelirrojo dejaba a las gorgonas y su pétrea mirada a la altura del betún.

- A ti lo único que te ocurre es que aún estás mosqueado porque ayer accidentalmente le toque el culo a Teiya en nuestro choque en Virgo-

- ¡¿ Pero de que estás hablando, mamarracho?!.-

- Vamos, vamos, chicos. Comportaos. En realidad, la presencia de Ayame es importante para vuestro entrenamiento.- Trató de apaciguar el Santo. Tres pares de suspicaces ojos infantiles se clavaron en la imponente figura del Tauro.

- ¿ Qué quiere decir con eso?.-

- Bueno, es simple. Dado a la gravedad de las heridas infligidas en vuestra última contienda, aún no estáis actos para un entrenamiento exhaustivo, por lo que su excelencia ha decretado que entrenéis, sin uso alguno de vuestro cosmos, con Ayame.- Recitó con tono monótono Aldebarán preparándose mentalmente para la exaltada protesta que no tardaría en llegar.

- ¡ **Qué**!. Eso no es necesario. Soy perfectamente capaz de entrenar con normalidad como cualquier otro.- Sentenció con ímpetu el pelirrojo.

Ante la respuesta tan vehemente de Kiki, Aldebarán no pudo más que sonreír con disimulo, pues esas habían sido las **palabras exactas **que el Patriarca Shion, había predicho que diría el joven carnero en cuanto supiese lo del entrenamiento… Algo que dudaba que fuese hacerle mucha gracia al joven lemuriano si llegaba a enterarse, dicho sea de paso.

¡ Era inaudito como Su Excelencia había llegado a conocer el carácter del joven Aries en tan poco tiempo!.

Aunque puede que tal vez fuese porque el chico se parecía más a Shion de lo que este quería reconocer, tal y como había insinuado en más de una ocasión el rejuvenecido Santo de Libra…

En cualquier caso, Su Excelencia tenía razón al querer tener vigilado al muchacho. Aquel último atentado contra El Santuario había dejado de manifiesto que, no solo sufrían una gran carencia de efectivos para custodiar sus tierras, sino que además, de alguna manera que aún desconocían, el joven lemuriano estaba vinculado a los extraños sucesos que rodeaban toda aquella guerra, pues, de otra manera, ¿por qué habrían intentado secuestrarlo?.

Y, como bien había señalado Shura en su informe, si lo habían intentado una vez, era muy probable que lo volviesen a **intentar**… pero esta vez, Shion se aseguraría de que el chico estuviese a salvo de todo mal.

De ahí todo aquel ridículo plan para mantener al chico entretenido con banalidades, sin que sospechase que en realidad estaba siendo vigilado por los Caballeros de Oro.

-O sea… que estoy aquí para hacerles de niñera a estos dos ¿no?.- Sentenció con arrogancia el albino, ganándose con ello un par de miradas fulminantes.

- No, en realidad estás aquí porque Camus, sabía que esto te **molestaría** más que cualquier otro castigo que él te impusiese.- Aclaró el gigante, recordando con diversión la "_colorida_" descripción que había hecho Camus sobre su descarriado y díscolo alumno, así como de las muchas consecuencias que Acuario aún estaba sufriendo debido a la última "_reestructuración_" que el joven ruso había creído necesaria en el templo.

… Por describirlo de una manera civilizada, pues las palabras del Caballero de Acuario no habían sido apropiadas ni para un menor de noventa años…

Las risas estridentes de Kiki y Blake resonaron con fuerza por todo el Coliseo, atrayendo con ello la atención de todo santo o aprendiz que se háyase en las inmediaciones.

- Pues… al final va ha resultar que es cierto que no te aguanta ni tu maestro.- Dijo entre risas el joven Libra, que hasta ese momento había permanecido como simple espectador.

Refunfuñando y malhumorado, Ayame se dispuso a seguir a sus dos compañeros hasta el centro de la arena para comenzar con sus rutinas, mientras un divertido Aldebarán los seguía con una atenta y socarrona mirada, preguntándose como lo hacían sus compañeros de armas para soportar a esos tres sinvergüenzas que se hacían llamar aprendices dorados, y no **matarlos** en el intento…

Y es que a veces no hay nada como la paciencia de un **Santo**…

* * *

Puñetazo a la cara, rodillazo al estómago, finta a la derecha… con cada día que pasaba, y con cada entrenamiento que superaba era obvio, hasta para el más ciego de los maestros, que Himeko mejoraba rápidamente…

O ¿ debería decir Atenea?…

Aún no estaba convencido que ocultar la verdadera identidad de la aprendiza de Yliana fuese la mejor estrategia, mucho menos desde el último ataque sufrido al Santuario, donde los enemigos de Atenea, se habían adentrado tan audazmente en sus tierras.

Cierto es que, al parecer, ese ataque iba destinado a capturar al joven Aries, algo de por si inquietante, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los acólitos de Hera habían estado peligrosamente cerca de la joven Atenea, y eso, se mirase por donde se mirase, era un error imperdonable para cualquier caballero.

Gracias a los dioses la muchacha había sabido defenderse por si sola, sobretodo debido al duro entrenamiento al que Yliana la sometía, pero eso solo había sido una prueba más del grave problema que sufría El Santuario, pues si la propia Atenea se había visto obligada a luchar, es que tenían una grave falta de personal…

Bueno eso, y una diosa **indisciplinada** que se escapaba de sus guardianes a la menor oportunidad…

Tal vez los Caballeros de Oro hubiesen resucitado gracias al cosmos que Atenea había sacrificado para lograrlo, pero aún había muchas bajas entre los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, incluso entre los soldados rasos del Santuario, y todas aquellas luchas en las que se habían visto envueltos en los últimos tiempos, solo hacía agravar aún más la situación.

Y precisamente de ahí derivaba que él, Aiolos de Sagitario, hubiese decidido entrenar con su adolescente y hormonal diosa, puesto que de momento no se podía hacer mucho con respecto a la falta de soldados, y ya que su joven deidad parecía decidida a luchar, mejor hacerlo bien. No es que Yliana lo hubiese hecho mal, mas bien era todo lo contrario, pues en realidad lo había hecho "**demasiado**" bien, pero como se suele decir, mejor dos que uno.

Si Atenea deseaba mejorar, debía enfrentarse a un cosmos más cercano a su divinidad…

- ¡ Aiolos!, concéntrate en el combate, o te vas ha llevar una buena sorpresa si no lo haces.- Aseguró Himeko, que, de hecho, solo estuvo a escasos centímetros de encajarle un potente golpe en el rostro al distraído Santo.

- Vaya, eso ha estado cerca. Es usted más diestra de lo que esperaba, mi Señora.-

- ¡ Hump!, ¿ qué esperabas?. A fin de cuentas Yliana de Eridano es una maestra muy exigente. Afirmó con orgullo la joven.- Y te repito, que mientras lleve puesta esta máscara, me trates simplemente como Himeko, y no como tu diosa, Aiolos.- Este te limitó a cabecear un poco, todavía no muy convencido con aquello.

- Recuerda que nadie puede saber que tras la máscara de la aprendiza "_Himeko_", se oculta en realidad la diosa Atenea, si eso pasase, tendría que dejar de entrenar, y no puedo permitirme que eso suceda. ¡El Santuario no puede permitírselo!. Tengo que luchar, esta vez, **tengo** que luchar.- El semblante serio que ocultaba la máscara metálica de la diosa, no dejaba duda acerca de su decisión. Aiolos la contemplaba abstraído, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado aquella joven hermosa en aquellos quince años que habían transcurrido desde que, desesperado y solo, la sacó del Santuario siendo apenas un bebe, con la única meta en mente de salvarla de un destino cruel… Aquella dulce niña de mejillas sonrosadas se había convertido en la diosa que debía ser; inteligente, fuerte y valiente…

Era la diosa **Atenea**.

Y él se sentía viejo, como un padre que ha visto crecer ha su hija demasiado deprisa…

Antes de que el ataque de melancolía lo derrumbase del todo, una voz dura pero armónica, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Mi Señora.- Llamó Yliana atrayendo la atención de santo y diosa.- Debe regresar de inmediato al Gran Templo. Su Excelencia Shion la está buscando… Por lo visto hay… "_algo_", que debería usted ver.- En el mismo instante en que esas palabras fueron dichas, Atenea sintió el cálido y reconfortante cosmos de cuatro de sus caballeros más cercanos. El cosmos de cuatro santos a los que creía que no volvería ha ver vistiendo sus ropajes sagrados.

Y entonces **lloró**. Lloró como no lo había hecho en los últimos dos años, pero no como lo haría Atenea diosa de la justicia y la sabiduría, lloró como lo haría Saori Kido, una joven adolescente que acababa de recuperar a sus muy queridos amigos…

* * *

Aunque nunca lo había molestado que siempre le encargasen los "_trabajos_" más engorrosos del Santuario aquel en particular, empezaba a consumir su paciencia, y todo aquel que se preciase de conocerlo un poco, sabía que Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, no era un hombre paciente.

Una vez más trató de relajarse, respirar y pensar con calma cual iba ser su estrategia a seguir. Desde que Atenea se había apiadado de su descarriada alma, y lo había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos junto al resto de dorados, se había prometido a si mismo y a su benévola diosa, que iba a tratar de ser mejor persona, que iba a expiar parte de sus pecados, pero… ¡ aquella loba se lo estaba haciendo **difícil**!.

¡Aaarrrggg!, como destetaba aquella situación. Llevaba dos días enteros tratando de sonsacarle información a esa mujer lobo que los había atacado. Dos días completamente desperdiciados, pues la terca mujer se negaba ha decir nada, solo permanecía allí, encerrada y completamente imperturbable. ¡ Ya ni siquiera lo insultaba!, algo que al menos habría amenizado la velada.

… Con lo fácil que resultaba en los viejos tiempos hacer hablar a los prisioneros… Tan solo había que arrancarles una parte del cuerpo y cantaban como jilgueros… ¡ Como echaba de menos aquello!.

Si no podía torturar a los cautivos, el trabajo de interrogador y asesino del Santuario perdía todo su encanto…

- Escúchame bien zorr… mujer. Te lo volveré a repetir, y esta vez espero una respuesta que me satisfaga porque de lo contrario, juro por todos los dioses del olimpo que yo perderé el favor de mi diosa, pero tu vas a perder alguna parte de tu anatomía.- medio habló, medio ladró Máscara. - ¿ Cuantas llaves están ya en posesión de Hera y sus adláteres?.-

- …- **Nada**. Ni un mal gesto, ni una protesta, nada. Era como estar hablando con un maldito muro.

- ¡Se acabó!.- Estalló al fin el santo.- Te arrancaré los miembros uno a uno y al diablo con el Santuario y sus ridículas normas.-

- Hump… Dudo mucho que a su Excelencia Shion, por no decir la Señora Atenea, vaya ha agradarles demasiado tu método de interrogación.- Interrumpió una suave y melodiosa voz desde algún punto ilocalizable de la oscura prisión.

- ¿ A qué has venido Afrodita?. ¿ A incordiarme?.- Gruñó de mal humor el italiano mientas se alejaba unos metros de la prisionera, para evitar que escuchase la conversación entre los dos santos.

- En parte.- Dijo socarrón el escandinavo. - Siempre me ha resultado **divertido** molestarte. Te alteras muy fácilmente. Pero no, esta vez el placer de honrarte con mi presencia no se debe a eso, o al menos no todo…- Máscara hizo un feo gesto con la mano, dejando bien claro lo que opinaba de las palabras de su compañero.

- Qué ordinario… En fin… por órdenes de Su Excelencia, has sido relegado de tus obligaciones como interrogador, requiriéndose tu presencia el Gran templo lo antes posible.-

- ¿ Relegado?. ¿ Requiriéndose mi presencia?. ¿Se puede saber de que coño va esto?.-

- Por lo visto el viejo Shion tiene una nueva misión para ti.- Aclaró el joven piscis como si aquello fuese realmente necesario.

- ¡ No me digas!. ¿ En serio?. Vaya y yo que pensaba que me iba ha dar vacaciones adelantadas.-

- Pues fíjate que no.-

- Para ti el **sarcasmo** es una idioma extranjero ¿ no?.-

- Supongo que podría decir lo mismo de ti, Ange…-

- Si aprecias en algo tu vida, Afrodita, no pronunciarás ese nombre **jamás**.- Afrodita sonrió con toda inocencia, antes de añadir:

- Bueno, déjate de estupideces y lárgate de aquí, tengo trabajo por hacer, y tu presencia no hace más que atrasarme.- Aseguró el piscis, a lo que Máscara respondió con un significativo arqueamiento de cejas.

- ¡ Oooh, es verdad!. Se me había olvidado comentarte que voy ha ser yo quien te relegue de tus obligaciones de interrogador despiadado.- Comentó con demasiada satisfacción el hermoso sueco.

- ¡ Qué tú qué!. Supongo que será coña.-

- Pues… una vez más, me temo que no. Por lo visto Su Excelencia considera que yo… bueno ¿cómo decirlo?… poseo ciertas "_habilidades_" de las que tú, querido Máscara" careces.- Si las miradas matasen, a esas alturas Afrodita sería una sardina asada, por desgracia parecía que ese método de asesinato no funcionaba.

- Sabes, prefiero no saber que tienes tú que yo no, de hecho no quiero ni imaginármelo.- Y dicho esto un enfurruñado y ultrajado Santo de Cáncer, salió de la celda de contención donde se hallaba camino al Gran Templo Patriarcal.

- Bueno querida mía, ahora que ya no nos interrumpirán, creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos.- Dijo el joven, hermoso y sádico Santo de Piscis mientras se dibujaba una astuta y felina mueca en su bello rostro. Y es que a veces un buen interrogatorio no consistía en arrancar brazos y piernas, sino en métodos más **persuasivos** que todo eso…

Sobretodo si los "_altos mandos_" ignoraban por completo sus **metodos**…

* * *

- Los licántropos han caído, mi señora.- La dura mirada de la deidad, cayó con furia sobre el lacayo.

- No recuerdo que diese ordenes a los lobos de que iniciasen acción alguna.- Su voz, sibilante como la de una serpiente, congeló la sangre del joven mensajero, que no tuvo dudas de la furia que se escondía tras aquellas palabras.

-… mmm… No… no lo hizo, mi señora. Alguien levantó la restricción.-

- Hump… Obviamente alguien que no fui yo.- El muchacho no supo como responder a aquello.

- ¡ Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros!.- Sentenció.- Y creo saber quién es…- Aseguró con vehemencia.

- Que registren el templo, ¡ quiero que me traigan a Licaón!.- Ordenó la mujer.

- Esto…- Hera clavó su mirada enfebrecida sobre el pobre desgraciado frente a ella.- Vera, mi señora, me temo que Licaón ha… desaparecido. Al igual que la señora Irina... Así como las llaves…- Se adelantó ha añadir el joven aterrado, sabiendo cual sería la reacción de su diosa, y rezando para que fuese lo más rápido posible…

Los añiles ojos de Hera refulgieron de puro odio, haciendo que el pobre muchacho se encogiese de terror. Era obvio que el chico deseaba estar en otro lugar, **en cualquier otro lugar**, en vez de estar allí, dándole aquella noticia a su señora, siendo conocedor de cual sería su destino, al fin y al cabo, él solo era un mísero mensajero, un lacayo, simple carne de cañón...

Casi estuvo a punto de darle pena el muchacho, **casi**…

Pero su cólera era mayor que su piedad, por lo que en un arrebato de ciega furia, fulmino al lacayo, que se agitó entre dolorosos estertores causados por el haz de luz que recorría se cuerpo inmisericorde, mientras sus ojos horrorizados contemplaban como se le iba arrebatando la vida con placer malsano... En un último siseo de agonía su cuerpo se convulsionó con fuerza, para no volver a moverse nunca más.

- ¡ Amélie!.- Llamó Hera, sabiendo de sobra que su bella lugarteniente estaría cerca. De entre la columnata que daba acceso a un bello jardín, salió con paso elegante la joven guerrera. Su hermoso pelo color ceniza caía en cascada sobre sus delicados hombros. Su vestido de raso gris pela, hacía juego con sus ojos plateados. Cuando habló con su cantarina voz, lo hizo sin temor alguno. Como si en lugar de una diosa vengativa y furiosa, estuviese hablando con una amiga de toda la vida.

- Si seguís así, mi señora, no os quedaran "_bufones_" a los que atormentar.- Dijo señalando con la mirada el cuerpo sin vida del desafortunado mensajero.

- Quiero que encuentres a los traidores y las llaves que nos han robado.- Ordenó Hera haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su lugarteniente.- Y cuando lo hagas, tráelos ante mí. No me importa lo que hagas con el maldito lobo, pero a esa perra lemuriana la quiero viva. Solo ella sabe como funciona la litografía. La necesitamos viva y de una pieza hasta entonces.-

Con un elegante mohín de su exquisita boca, Amélie se atrevió ha añadir:

- Ya le advertí, que no debía fiarse de esa mujer. Siempre me pareció que tenía ocultas intenciones, y una vez más mi instinto no ha fallado.- Hera clavó sus pupilas azules sobre las plateadas de la mujer, lo último que necesitaba la diosa era un recordatorio por parte de sus adláteres de sus fallos. Advirtiendo que el cambiante humor de su deidad podría volver a explotar, Amélie se abstuvo de añadir nada más. Agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y se dispuso a seguir las ordenes de Hera, tal y como venía haciendo desde que tenía doce años.

- ¡ Ah, otra cosa más antes de que te vayas Amélie!. Pídele a uno de esos inútiles que tengo por siervos que limpien mis aposentos, no me gusta tener basura tirada por todas partes.- Añadió indicando con la mirada el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo.

- Como ordenéis, mi señora.-

* * *

_Las coincidencias no existen, la suerte, no existe. El futuro nunca es seguro, lo único real es el pasado…_

_Y no importa cuanto corras._

_Siempre te termina alcanzando._

* * *

Era la viva imagen de su padre. Su rostro aniñado, sus hermosos ojos cobalto, su sonrisa pícara, incluso la forma en la que se retiraba el pelo de la cara le recordaba a él…

Solo aquella lustrosa cabellera rojiza, era lo que había heredado de ella… lo único que la señalaba como su madre.

Era tan hermoso…

Y era suyo… **suyo** y de nadie más.

Un acceso de cólera le nubló la vista por un segundo, volviendo ha recordar como su padre, ese mal nacido sabelotodo, se lo arrebataba de los brazos acusándola de loca y desequilibrada. Sus palabras aún se clavaban como cuchillos afilados en su alma…

¡ Como se atrevió ha hacerle eso!.

Ella era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida y…

Y ella solo deseaba lo mejor para su raza. Lo mejor para su hijo…

¿Qué había de malo en querer usar la litografía para vengarse de todos esos que se autoproclamaban dioses?. Más aún cuando fueron esos "_supuestos dioses_" los que llevaron a la casi extinción a los lemurianos.

Pero no, él no lo veía así. Consideraba que los lemurianos había recibido aquel castigo por la soberbia de sus actos… Qué la litografía nunca debió haber existido…

Tonterías.

Los lemurianos estaban en su justo derecho a reclamar su lugar en el mundo. A ellos les correspondía ser dioses…

- Ulthuan, tonto sentimental, nunca fuiste la bastante valiente para usar nuestro legado.- Pero ella no era así, Irina usaría las llaves para liberar la litografía sagrada de su sueño eterno, y después… después exterminaría a "_esos_" dioses infames que se había atrevido ha convertido a su raza en simples parias sin hogar.

Y esta vez su "**amado esposo**" no estaría para frustrar sus planes tal y como una vez hizo…

No volvería ha fallar.

Además, en esta ocasión, su hijo estaría a su lado para verla triunfar. Sí, su hermoso muchacho, el pequeño que se había convertido en un magnífico ejemplar de lemuriano, y que con el tiempo, llegaría ha ser un espléndido hombre…

Y juntos podrían dominar los cielos… Pero antes debía convencer al chico, y si se parecía ha su padre en algo más que en el aspecto, no iba ha resultar tarea fácil…

- Irina, mi amor, ¿ estás preparada?.- La hermosa lemuriana se volvió hacia el hombre lobo a su lado. Licaón era un excelente espécimen de belleza masculina y fuerza salvaje, y un mejor amante, pero ella solo lo deseaba por sus dotes como guerrero y por el odio que igual que ella, profesaba a los dioses, por haber incendiado su ciudad y haber asesinado a sus hijos(1).

- Por supuesto. Llevo esperando este momento seis años… Recuerda que debemos ser rápidos. Entrar y salir. Nada de rencillas con los santos. ¿ Has entendido?.- El hombre lobo asintió de mala gana. Desde que su especie había sido humillada por aquellos tres santos que les había arrebatado los pendientes, lo que más deseaba era acabar con ellos, arrancarles cada parte de su cuerpo y dejar que se desangrasen lentamente… Pero antes tendría que averiguar donde habían llevado a su hermana. Desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para nada de eso, pero ya **volvería**…

- Yo me encargo del muchacho, tu y los tuyos ir a por los pendientes.- Ordenó Irina.- Y recuerda que tenemos que ser sigilosos, no tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que descubran nuestra presencia.- Licaón lanzó un gruñido, mitad de asentimiento, mitad de molestia, desapareciendo con asombrosa celeridad entre la espesa vegetación que circundaba el limite septentrional del Santuario.

- Bien… ahora, pequeño mío, es hora de volver a casa con mamá…-

* * *

El Templo Patriarcal se encontraba sumido en el silencio que solo otorga la incredulidad. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce situados frente al trono del Sumo Sacerdote, se debatían entre el asombro o la pesadumbre. Aún les costaba creer que en dos años de ausencia, hubiesen podido suceder tantas tragedias.

- No… no lo entiendo, si tan mal estaba la situación, ¿porque Saori no mando avisarnos?. Yo habría venido de inmediato.- Aseguro el joven Shiryu.

- Probablemente por eso mismo.- La voz, que sonó en algún lugar a espaldas de ellos, les hizo erizar el bello de la nuca, como si se tratase del mismísimo Hades en persona que hubiese ido a reclamar sus almas.- Uno de los pocos placeres que me quedan en esta vida, es comprobar como aún soy capaz de provocar todo tipo de _reacciones_ con mi mera presencia.- La sonrisa socarrona que asomó a su rostro no dejaba duda alguna de que gozaba con ello.

Demasiado tal vez…

- ¡ Máscara de la Muerte!. ¿ Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?. ¿ Quién te ha resucitado?.- La tensión prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la postura indolente del cangrejo no ayudaba ha aligerar el ambiente.

Tampoco es que le importase, la verdad.

- Quién me ha resucitado, preguntáis… mmm… veamos, ¿ quién habrá sido?…- El italiano disfrutaba en exceso con la situación.

- Máscara.- La voz suave y aterciopelada de Shion resonó con fuerza por el templo. Sin duda un toque de advertencia al joven dorado, el cual se limitó a fruncir el ceño con una mueca de disgusto.

¡Que frustrante, siempre le cortaban el rollo en el mejor momento!

- Esta bien, como usted quiera.- Le indicó a Shion con un encogimiento de hombros, como si aquello ya hubiese perdido toda la gracia.- He sido resucitado por la misma deidad que el resto de dorados.- Se limitó ha decir el dorado.

- ¿ Saori te ha resucitado?… ¿ A ti?.- Era obvio que para el joven Pegaso aquello era tan descabellado como decir que Radamanthys estaba jugando cartas con Kanon…

Si es que Kanon había resucitado, claro… porque… ¿ había resucitado, verdad?… o ¿ tal vez no?…

¡ Arrrgghh, aquello estaba provocándole principio de jaqueca!

Con aquella sonrisa lobuna tan característica de Máscara, contestó con satisfacción:

- Que creías, ¿ que sólo había resucitado a los "**santos buenos**"?.-

- ¡ Maldito bast…-

- **Basta**. El Santuario no puede permitirse el lujo de rencillas internas. Cuando acabe todo esto podréis sacaros la piel a tiras si eso es lo que queréis, hasta entonces tendréis que aprender a soportaros.- Shion acababa de dejar claro su punto de vista sin ni siquiera levantar la voz, y todos, tanto bronceados como dorado, supieron que tal vez más adelante pudiesen retomar la discusión donde la habían dejado, pero de momento se quedaba ahí.

- Por cierto… algún día tu y yo, vamos a tener que hablar sobre ese insano placer tuyo de provocar **arritmias** en la gente, Máscara.- El aludido sonrió de medio lado totalmente complacido consigo mismo.

- Bien, ahora que ya todos lo habéis comprendido, ¿por donde iba…?. ¡ Ah, ya!. Por lo de Kiki.- Dijo el patriarca, removiéndose incomodo sobre el trono.- Como ya había dicho, tenemos varios frentes de batalla abiertos en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo una de nuestras máximas prioridades es proteger al joven Kiki. Por algún motivo que aún desconocemos, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello, ha despertado el interés de Hera y su ejercito, por lo que debemos hacer cuanto este en nuestra mano para mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier nuevo ataque.- Dijo vehementemente.

- La verdad, es que me cuesta imaginarme a ese pequeño diablillo como pieza clave de esta guerra.- Confesó Shiryu.- La última vez que le vi, se dedicaba a echar lagartijas en la sopa o a poner cucarachas entre la ropa de las amazonas.-

- Pues me temo que esta guerra tiene que ver con él, mucho más de lo que en un principio imaginábamos ninguno de nosotros.- Los interrumpió una segunda voz muy conocida por los chicos.

- Aunque si os sirve de consuelo,- Continuó con un ligero deje de pesar.- No ha vuelto ha hacer ninguna de esas trastadas desde hace más de dos años.- Aseguró un desvalido Santo de Aries, mientras avanzaba con lentitud por el ancho templo hasta alcanzar a los cuatro jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce, los cuales lo miraban con distintos grados de desconcierto asomando a sus rostros.

- Mu, hijo, ¿ cuando habéis regresado?… ¿ Y que os ha pasado?. Tienes un aspecto horrible.- Afirmó Shion al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban tanto el caballero como su armadura, pues parecían que ambas acabasen de salir de las fauces del averno.

- Bueno, digamos que tuvimos un **par de incidentes **en nuestro viaje, maestro.-

- Ya… y ¿Dónde está Dohko?.-

- En la enfermería, haciéndose atender un feo corte en el brazo, aunque en mi opinión ha tenido más que ver la presencia de Romina, que las molestias que le puedan ocasionar sus heridas…- Shion agitó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación, pues demasiado bien conocía las mañas de su viejo amigo.

- En cuanto a lo mencionado antes. Mucho me temo que Kiki, puede ser la clave para ganar esta guerra.- Esa afirmación logró que seis pares de ojos se volviesen hacia él expectantes.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que encontrasteis los que buscabais?.-

- Me temo que encontramos mucho más que eso, maestro… Encontramos **Lemuria**. Y allí grabado en bronce, un friso donde se mostraban las llaves que liberaran a la litografía…- Mu tomó una larga bocanada de aire, como si comenzase a faltarle el oxígeno. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por en enlosado del gran templo, siguiendo cada línea que surgía de él, rememorando lo vivido y, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Parecía que aún le costase asimilar lo que fuese que hubiese descubierto. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada larga bocanada de aire que daba. Cuando todos los presentes creyeron que no continuaría, habló de nuevo.

- Kiki siempre tuvo una llave. La ha llevado al cuello durante todos estos años. Desde el mismo día que lo encontré. Siempre ha sido poseedor de una de las llaves. Pensé que solo se trataba de una reliquia familiar. Un recuerdo de sus desaparecidos padres… Nunca imaginé que sería la **Llave del Corazón**.-

- ¿_Llave del Corazón_?.- Preguntó un confuso Máscara.- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?.- El joven carnero volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia su compañero antes de contestar.

- En el grabado que encontramos, aparecían cuatro de las cinco llaves que se necesitas para romper el sello de la litografía. Y todas ellas respondían a un nombre. La _Llave del Cuerpo_, la _Llave de la Abnegación_, la _Llave del Fervor, _la _Llave del Alma_… y la _Llave del Corazón_…- Terminó diciendo en un susurro.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar, solo roto por el ritmo constante de la respiración del cansado Caballero de Aries.

- Esto… Mu…- Se atrevió ha decir un confuso Shun.- Has dicho cinco.-

- ¿ Qué?.-

- **Cinco**. Has nombrado cinco llaves, pero has dicho que en ese grabado que viste solo aparecían cuatro…- El joven santo miró por un segundo el rostro imberbe del Santo de Andrómeda, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. Desde que descubrió aquel grabado donde aparecía el inconfundible colgante que su alumno había llevado al cuello los últimos seis años, su mente estaba atribulada de pensamientos confusos que lo mareaban…

Pero entonces la luz se hizo al fin, y todo comenzó ha cobrar sentido…

- El gato.- Seis pares de ojos parpadearon confusos.

- En gato en el friso… ¡ Como no me di cuenta antes!. ¡ Qué torpe soy!.-

- Mu, hijo, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. Explícate.- Pidió el Patriarca ante la confusión general que reinaba en el templo.

- En el friso que el Maestro Dohko y yo vimos en Lemuria, se describía una escena donde el Sumo Sacerdote, con el mencionado colgante de Kiki, entregaba tres llaves a cada uno de sus respectivos guardianes. Es decir, un total cuatro llaves… todo esto observado por un pequeño gato desde una de las esquina del friso, casi como si estuviese escondido… por lo que apenas reparé en él.- Tomó aire una vez más y continuó.- Pero en el friso, escrito con runas lemurianas, se nombraban cinco llaves, como bien me ha indicado Shun.- Mu estaba totalmente fuera de sí, mirando a uno y otro lado, más hablando para si mismo que para los demás.

- Es que no lo entendéis, el friso no mostraba cuatro llaves como pensé al principio, ¡**mostraba las cinco**!.- Aseguró pletórico el lemuriano.- La primera una piedra; la segunda un anillo, la tercera unos pendiente, la cuarta el colgante de Kiki, y la quinta… el gato. El gato es la **quinta llave **para liberar la litografía.-

- Pero, si la quinta llave, como tu dices, es un gato lo más probable es que ya este muerto, ¿no?.- Preguntó Seiya.

- No si se tratase de una **criatura astral**. Un ente inmortal creado por magia ancestral para proteger los secretos de Lemuria. Un Guardián.- Contestó el Patriarca.- Nosotros los lemurianos, siempre hemos considerado a los gatos negros, al igual que a las panteras, guardianes de nuestro mundo.-

- _Solo aquel que no la busque la hallará. Su Guardián únicamente la revelará, ante aquel que al igual que él no sea lo que es.- _Recitó de carrerilla Mu, al recordar le texto del _Hermeticum_ que solo Kiki pudo traducir. Los dos lemurianos se miraron como si acabasen de encontrar la respuesta a un gran enigma largo tiempo oculto.

- El gato es el Guardián de la litografía, y Kiki la clave para encontrarla.-

- Sí, y se exactamente donde esta esa "_gata_".- Aseguró el más joven de los carneros, que sin mediar una palabra más, se encaminó con paso decidido a la arena del coliseo en busca de su joven alumno.

- Bueeeno, muy bien, y yo aquí sin saber todavía cual es esa nueva misión para mi.- Refunfuño mordaz el italiano, logrando ganarse con ello el entrecejo fruncido de cinco bronceados y un Patriarca un tanto turbado.

Y es que no hay nada mejor para rebajar la tensión del momento, como un poco de ironía "_canceriana_"…

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo. El Sol hacia rato que había sobrepasado su cenit, bañando con su dorada luz las tierras del Santuario. La brisa marina flotaba en el aire como un sutil manto, y la hierba se mecía con apacible calma. Todo estaba sosegado y en paz…

Pero no así el joven Santo de Capricornio que desde su atalaya en lo alto de un promontorio, velaba las fronteras de la Ciudad Sagrada de Atenea, se sentía más relajado. Había algo que lo escamaba.

El ambiente enrarecido que lo rodeaba le decía que estaba apunto de suceder algo, **cualquier cosa**. Aún no sabía qué. Pero estaba allí. Tan constante y real como el mismo.

Y no le **gustaba**.

Era como calma antes de la tempestad…

Tan vez solo fuese su mente gastándole una mala pasada, al fin y al cabo había estado muerto mucho tiempo, y sus instintos de guerrero se podían haber atrofiado, pero Shura era un soldado bregado en mil batallas, y no se dejaba engañar fácilmente, ni siquiera por él mismo.

Sabía que algo rondaba el Santuario.

Pero por las muelas de Zeus que esta vez nada atravesaría sus fronteras.

No si el podía evitarlo.

El leve crujir de una rama seca fue todo el indicio que necesitó. Saltó con agilidad los seis metros que lo separaban de la explanada que se extendía a sus pies, avanzó sin hacer ruido hasta situarse detrás de un risco desde el que se oía el fluir del río, e indicó con señas al resto de la patrulla que esperasen sus órdenes.

Con el mayor sigilo del que fue capaz, se encaramó a lo alto del peñasco, y observó. A los pocos minutos pudo comprobar como una avanzadilla de hombres cruzaban la frontera norte y se internaban el Santuario.

Pero esta vez estaban preparados.

Los Santos de Atenea ya habían permitido **demasiadas** incursiones en sus tierras.

Imitando el silbido de un mirlo, Shura dividió al pelotón en dos grupos, el primero, esperaría a que el enemigo se adentrase más en el territorio, mientras el segundo avanzaría entre las ocultas cañadas que surcaban el Santuario, para situarse detrás de ellos. De ese modo cuando se iniciase el combate, los soldados enemigos se verían sitiados, y sin posibilidades de retirada.

El español sonrió al pensar lo mucho que Máscara hubiese disfrutado aquel combate, aunque probablemente él se hubiese lanzado de cabeza a la lucha sin medir demasiado las probabilidades de éxito.

Shura no era así.

Él era un buen estratega militar, y disfrutaba analizando, examinando y preparando el mejor escenario de batalla posible, tanto o más como un buen combate. No le gustaba dejar nada al azar, y en consecuencia se preparaba pormenorizadamente para ello.

Cuando el primer soldado enemigo llegó hasta su posición, toda su patrulla estaba situada, preparada y lista para la acción, pero todos ellos habían recibido órdenes muy estrictas, y hasta que no se hubo adentrado en sus líneas el último de los enemigos ninguno se movió. Con un fuerte silbido, Shura dio orden de atacar, y todos los caballeros de bronce y plata que estaban bajo su mando, se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo.

Cayeron sobre ellos como una bandada de pájaros, tan rápidos y mortales, que sus enemigos apenas tenían tiempo de reaccionar, al menos hasta que uno de ellos, el que dorado supuso debía ser el cabecilla del grupo, se zafó del ataque del joven caballero de bronce que le había plantado cara, y se convertía en cuestión de segundos, en el licántropo, más grande, fuerte y rápido que Shura había visto jamás.

¡ Era enorme!… Y se estaba adentrando demasiado deprisa en el Santuario.

Shura se libró de los dos adversarios a los que hacía frente, corrió explanada arriba, salto por encima de varios de sus soldados los cuales se enfrentaban a un par de lobos, con una ágil cabriola, cayendo al lado de un grupo de adversarios, que al verlo, trataron de convertirse en lobos, pero con un par de movimientos seguros de sus brazos, Shura cercenó varios de sus miembros, parando en secó sus transformaciones, y dejándoles con el grotesco aspecto de mitad lobo mitad humano.

Siguió avanzando sin detenerse, lanzando ataques a diestro y siniestro ayudando a alguno de sus compañeros mientras corría, hasta alcanzar al enorme licántropo que embestía con furia contra todo lo que se pusiese en su camino.

- ¿ A donde crees que vas, "_Lassie_"?.-

- Aparta de mi camino humano enclenque, no tengo tiempo para esto.-

- Hump, eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de decidir internarte en nuestras tierras.- Contestó el Capricornio sin dejarse amilanar por la bravata del licántropo.

- ¿ Acaso sabes a quién te estás dirigiendo, humano?.- Gruñó el enorme lobo.

- Mmmm… no se… ¿ a un caniche sobrealimentado?.- Se burló el santo.

- ¡ **Grrrrr**!. Deberías aprender a no burlarte de Licaón, señor de los lobos.- Vale, aquello si había logrado desconcertarlo.

¿ Es que acaso Hera había revivido a todos los seres mitológicos de la antigua Grecia?. Porque sinceramente, aquello empezaba a resultar francamente molesto.

- Yo soy Shura, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio y fiel soldado de Atenea.- Se presentó el joven santo.- Y tú… tú **no** vas ha avanzar más, aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme a todas las criaturas avísales que tenga a bien enviarme Hera.- Aseguró el caballero encendiendo su cosmos dorado, mientras sus pasos lo acercaban cada vez más al antiguo rey griego.

Ya iba siendo hora de que los Caballeros de Atenea mostrasen su **poder**.

* * *

Los bellos ojos ambarinos de una indolente gata negra, observaban con atención cada movimiento del joven carnero que entrenaba despreocupadamente a pocos metros de ella. Daba la impresión de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ella no se engañaba. **Notaba** su presencia. Irina estaba cerca, tal vez demasiado.

Pero era inevitable, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. El momento en el que el chico tendría que decidir. Ser como su padre y hacer lo correcto, o por el contrario parecerse a su madre y provocar una catástrofe de dimensiones bíblicas.

Solo en él recaía esa **decisión**.

Pero, si el muchacho era como _Kishara_ esperaba que fuese, haría lo que debería haberse hecho hacía siglos, y ella estaría allí para ayudarlo en su tarea, tal y como había jurado hacer… aunque eso significase enfrentarse una vez más a la esposa de su antiguo amo.

La misma que había estado a punto de **liberar** la litografía hacía seis años, ocasionando la casi destrucción de la legendaria Lemuria. Y de no haber sido por su amo Ulthuan, lo habría logrado… Lástima que no pudo evitar también la masacre que una desquiciada Irina provocó en la devastada ciudad subterránea…

Gracias a los dioses al menos logró salvar al pequeño Kiki de la destrucción…

Y al parecer, ese otro lemuriano, había echo un magnífico trabajo criándolo. Era fuerte y decidido, algo temperamental también, probablemente por la herencia ígnea de su signo, pero también era inteligente y tenaz, igual que su padre. No sería fácilmente influenciable.

Eso era bueno…

Sin embargo aquello ya daba igual, pues la verdadera batalla estaba apunto de librarse, por lo que el joven carnero tendría que enfrentarse al fin a su trágico pasado… Pues, por lo visto, su madre acababa de decidir que era hora de volver a casa… y no pensaba hacerlo sin su hijo…

Desde la alta rama del roble desde la que descansaba, Kishara pudo observar como la pelirroja lemuriana, a la que hacía tiempo había profesado verdadero cariño y respeto, se iba aproximando al Santuario…

Y en su _punto de mira_, solo estaba como objetivo su hijo… **Kiki de Aries**.

La verdadera guerra había comenzado…

* * *

_Uno nunca sabe que lo que se puede encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina. Alegría, pena, esperanza, temor... no importa. Una vez se comienza ha caminar solo se puede hacer una cosa. _

_Seguir avanzando._

… _Aunque el camino que se presente ante ti sea duro y escarpado… aún así, nunca se debe dejar de avanzar._

* * *

_Continuará…_

(1) **Licaón y su descendencia**: Aunque ya hablé de este personaje en un capítulo anterior, la verdad es que salía brevemente, por lo que vuelvo ha ponerlo aquí para hacer memoria.

En la mitología griega, Licaón era un rey de Arcadia. Era un rey culto y religioso, muy querido por su pueblo, al que ayudó a abandonar la vida salvaje que habían llevado hasta entonces. Fundó la ciudad de _Licosura_, una de las más antiguas de Grecia, y en ella erigió un altar a _Zeus Licio_. Pero su apasionada religiosidad le llevó a realizar sacrificios humanos, lo que degeneró su posterior metamorfosis. Ovidio afirma que llegó al punto de sacrificar a todos los extranjeros que llegaban a su casa, violando así la sagrada ley de la _bendita hospitalidad_.

Habiéndose enterado de tal aberración, Zeus se hizo pasar por un peregrino y se hospedó en el palacio de Licaón. Esté se preparó para matar al peregrino, pero, alertado por algunas señales divinas, quiso asegurarse antes de que no era un dios, como afirmaban los temerosos súbditos. Para ello hizo cocinar la carne de una de sus víctimas o de un esclavo, y se lo sirvió a Zeus. Éste montó en cólera y transformó a Licaón en lobo, e incendió después el palacio que había sido testigo de tanta crueldad.

Licaón fue padre de muchos hijos (algunos autores afirman que llegaban a cincuenta), tenidos de distintas mujeres. Los hijos de Licaón eran famosos por su insolencia y su impiedad, y sus crímenes llegaron a oídos de Zeus, que se disfrazó de viejo mendigo y acudió al palacio de los licaónidas para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. Los jóvenes príncipes tuvieron la osadía de asesinar a su propio hermano Níctimo y servir sus entrañas al huésped, mezcladas con las de animales. Zeus descubrió el engaño y enfurecido convirtió a todos en lobos, los fulminó con su rayo o tuvieron que exiliarse para siempre, según las versiones. Después devolvió la vida a Níctimo, que sucedió a su padre en el reino de Arcadia.

**N/A:** Bueno, no se muy bien que decir de este capítulo, salvo que quería aclarara cosas y no se si al final lo he logrado o sólo he acabado liándolo más. En fin, espero vuestras, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que mejor os venga, nos leemos!… o eso espero… jejeje.


End file.
